And I Owe It All To You
by GleeBro
Summary: Kurt's love for Henry is put to the test when his dad's heart attack, the new boy: Sam Evans, Karofsky's bullying, and the dapper Blaine invade his life. Sequel to 'There's Just No Getting Over You' and 'Summer of Love' so read those first! Kurt/OC READ!
1. Back To Basics

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all ready for another story! If you haven't already, you should read 'There's Just No Getting Over You' and 'Summer Of Love' first, otherwise you'll be soooo lost. Well, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's alright but slow, but most stories start out that way. Alright, so we don't have any Blaine or Sam yet, but they'll enter the mix soon enough. So enjoy the show!**

Monday morning greeted a boy with the harsh September sunlight. He opened his eyes and made a low hiss and threw his pillow at the shades, successfully (and unfortunately) increasing the sunlight. He grumbled but got up anyway. He tromped to the shower and let the steaming water fully wake him. As he showered, he couldn't help but sing his excitement.

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son_

_I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son_

_I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one_

_Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by a identity crisis everywhere I turn_

_Am I the only one to notice?_

_I can't be the only one who's learned_

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?_

_If you're not like this and that_

_You're gonna have to leave_

_I came from the mountain, the crust of creation_

_My whole situation made from clay, dust, and stone_

_And now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I don't want to be_

As he got out of the shower, he could barely contain his excitement. Today was the first day of his junior year and no one was going to mess it up; no jocks we're going to throw a slushie at him, no one would taunt him and his wonderful boyfriend of 9 months and no one would ruin his first day back at glee club.

Henry Landon ran his hands through his hair and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Why, who are you, you handsome devil you?" He leered. "Oh, you flatter yourself!" Henry said flirtatiously. "Now, what say me and I go and get dressed?"

Henry laughed but stopped when he realized that he forgot his clothes. He ran, butt ass naked, as fast as he could to his room. He tore into his closet and began to tread through his clothes. Ever since Kurt had forced him to go shopping with Mercedes and Quinn over the summer, (shudder) he had donned a brand new wardrobe. He stepped out of his room in a pair of green skinny jeans, "Green? Are you trying to look like a vegetable?" Kurt had said when he picked them out, a tight fitting simple black v-neck, and his favorite pair of Vans shoes.

He barreled down the stairs to greet his not so new, but amazing nevertheless, family. His best friend and practically brother, Mike Chang, beamed happily as Mrs. Chang set down a plate of eggs and hash browns in front of him. She looked up and smiled brightly. "Good morning, sweetie. Want some breakfast?" She asked Henry.

"Oh God yes!" Henry said. "I'm starving!" He sat down next to Mike and looked over to his best friend's, and in most ways: his own, father, Mr. Chang. "Morning Kevin!" Henry greeted almost too happily.

Mr. Chang looked up from his newspaper and gave him a bemused look. "Good morning Henry." He laughed. "What's got you in such a chipper mood?"

"It's a new start! The next year of school! I got a new set of clothes, courtesy of Kurt, a ton of new friends to greet when I get to school and a new year for Glee club! I can't wait to get started!" Henry replied, almost falling out of his seat in excitement.

"Well, I hope you enjoy you first day." Mr. Chang laughed. "But what about your classes this year? Excited for those?"

Henry frowned. "What? No way! I have stupid AP Calc! Thank God I have Artie in there with me! We barely passed Pre-Calc last year without each other. And then I have Spanish 3, but I have Shuester for that class so it shouldn't be too hard. Then there's American Literature, and then thankfully lunch. Them I have glee, followed by gym, which is going to be totally awesome! Then finally I have to finish the day with Chemistry and Advanced Biology, but I can't complain."

"Sounds like you got quite the schedule." Mrs. Chang commented. "Mike, what about you?"

Mike looked up from his plate; a mouthful of scrambled eggs could be seen dangling halfway out of his mouth. "Huh?" He asked.

"Michael! Close your mouth!" Mrs. Chang scolded. He quickly shut his mouth and began to chew, a pout on his face. "Now, what classes do you have this semester?"

Mike swallowed. "I have gym and glee with Henry, then I have Pre-Calc, European Literature, AP U. S. History, Advanced Chemistry, and I end the day with a cool photography class Tina and I are taking together!"

Mr. Chang checked his watch and looked up. "Boys, it's almost 8, aren't you going to be late?"

Henry and Mike finished eating their food and stormed out of the house, yelling their goodbyes and giving quick, sloppy kisses to Mrs. Chang as they left.

Getting out of Henry's jeep, both boys smiled when they saw their respective lovers, waiting for them by the school entrance.

Mike walked up to Tina. "Asian kiss?" He asked cutely.

"Asian kiss." Tina smiled, sharing a sweet kiss with her boyfriend.

Henry…was not as cute, or romantic. He charged up to Kurt and wrapped him in a tight embrace; lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. Kurt shrieked and demanded his immediate release. Henry set him down and smiled a warm, toothy grin. "Hey, baby." He breathed happily.

"_Hey baby_? That's what I get after not being able to see you for two weeks because of you working? _Hey baby_? Even Mike and Tina have a cute 'Asian kiss' thing! And they've been dating for only a few weeks! We don't have a thing! We need a thi-" Kurt's heated rant was cut off by Henry. The taller boy swooped down and gave Kurt a searing kiss. By the time they broke the kiss, Kurt couldn't see clearly. He looked up at his boyfriend and gave a goofy smile. "What we're we talking about?" He said airily.

Henry smiled. "Our 'thing', and that right there was it." He smirked as he took Kurt's hand and led him inside, following the Asian couple.

Tina pulled out her phone and frowned. "Guys, I just got a text from Mercedes, she said Ben Israel is cornering each glee member and hounding them about any gossip." Tina sighed. She turned to Mike. "Shoot, what if he asks us if we're dating? I haven't even officially told Artie yet!"

Mike looked a little apprehensive. "Let's just deny it for now. We don't need him making a huge deal of it. Let's just try to avoid him."

"Agreed." Kurt chimed in.

The couples spilt up as they went to their locker. Kurt and Henry made their way past the boy's bathroom, when Jacob found them.

"Kurt, Henry, can you give us any information on how you spent your big gay summer? Perhaps how you two allegedly spent most of your time creating your gay army to fight the football and hockey teams?" Jacob questioned. "Or about how you two were spotted stealing a women's baby considering you can't create your own?"

The two boys were ignoring the 'reporter' as they finally ended up at Kurt's locker first. Kurt was getting his first few class books ready while Henry waited. As Jacob finished asking them questions, Henry turned his heaviest glare upon the Jewish boy.

"Listen here, Jew Fro." Henry growled. "You know exactly how I feel about you and your stupid 'reporting'. You've ruined my life multiple times, and if you value your ability to reproduce, which I don't see why, considering that no one will EVER have sex with you, you might want to run."

Jacob looked terrified and grabbed his camera man and took off. Kurt side glanced at Henry with a quirked eyebrow. "That was a pretty intense and witty comeback." Kurt said. "I'm impressed."

Henry smiled. "I learned from the best."

"That you did." Kurt smirked. "So, I'll see you at glee?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good." Kurt smiled and kissed Henry. "I love you."

Henry's chest fluttered. "I love you too."

The rest of the day went on as usual. Artie and Henry barely made it out of AP Calc alive. Kurt and Mercedes gossiped the entire hour of Comedy and Tragedy, and lunch was dismal at best. But glee came around and everyone came in excited.

Kurt was sitting between Henry and Mercedes. Quinn and Puck were behind the three, while Rachel and Finn were off to the side with Mike and Tina. Santana and Brittany were seated behind Artie as Mr. Shue came in.

"Welcome to glee club!" Mr. Shue announced happily. "I'm glad we're all here again for a great year. It's just a shame that Matt had to transfer, he will be missed. But we have some great things ahead for us! First bit of news, as our first assignments we will be doing our first new number of the year and will be performing it for the kids at lunch." Most of the kids looked a little worried at this new but Mr. Shue continued. "Now I know that you have all been hassled by Jacob and have most likely seen his blogs."

"We get it Mr. Shue, we're still at the bottom of the social heap, and it's just that this year, we don't really care." Kurt said proudly.

"Yeah, we're like a family here." Mercedes added.

"That's great. I love that you all feel that way about each other." Mr. Shue agreed. "But that's the thing; with Jacob's blog, and everyone thinking glee club is lame, kids don't want to join."

"Does it matter?" Tina asked. "Even if Matt transferred, we still have all 12 members needed to compete."

"Yeah, why would we mess with the nice dynamic we have now?" Rachel asked, worried where this conversation was going.

"True, but Nationals is in New York this year, and if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we need more members. We need to go from a small rebel force, to a giant wall of sound. They think all we sing are show tunes and 80's rock, as well as songs that eerily tie into to our current feelings and plotlines. But we're going to show them that we can sing anything. That's why we're doing the song of the year, glee style."

"The Song That Never Ends, from _Lambchop's Lullaby_?" Brittany asked, a vacant expression on her face.

"No. We're doing 'Empire State of Mind'!" Mr. Shue announced happily. Eliciting a few cheers and voices of agreement. "With that said, we have one more thing to go through: Auditions."

The kids looked around confused. "What do you mean, auditions? We're here aren't we?" Puck asked.

Mr. Shue smiled. "I know, but as a good warm up for the year, I'm asking you all to sing a solo as your yearly audition for the club. We'll start tomorrow. Just come with a song that you love, or that you have easily in your back pocket. I just want everyone to have an opportunity to sing, but it has to be a solo."

Most of the club looked enthusiastic at this. Getting their own time to shine was something that they did not often get. The bell rang and everyone went off to their next class.

"So what song are you going to do?" Kurt asked Henry as they walked down the hallway. "Let me guess: Another Christina Aguilera number, or maybe a pop/rock song like 'I Don't Wanna Be'? Or maybe a super slutty song that you can shake your ass to if all else fails?" He said smugly.

_Holy shit! Did he watch me shower or something? He saw me naked before I got to see him naked!_ Henry inwardly cried. "Huh? How'd you know?" Henry asked, a little scared.

Kurt's smirk grew wider. "Oh, I just know my boyfriend well." And with that we walked off to his Physics class.

Henry stood there for a moment. _He knew exactly song I was going to sing. Like to the actual name of the freaking song! And he sauntered off like he knew my music tastes and was mocking them! Oh I'll show him, I'll show him a damn performance!_

Henry whipped around to start on his audition piece when we was slammed into the lockers by Karofsky.

"Move it fag." He sneered as he lumbered down the hall.

Henry just stood there glaring at Karofsky retreating form. "Douchebag." Henry muttered as he returned on his mission. He passed the choir room and entered another room. He passed several music stands and instruments and sat down next to a jet black haired boy. "Hey Sean?"

Sean looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Henry, what's up?"

"I need a favor." Henry smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry and Mike made it back home and quickly got inside, but it was a tense atmosphere as they entered. The two boys made their way to the kitchen where they found Mr. and Mrs. Chang with a red-haired woman who looked like she was in her mid forties.

"Hey Karen." Henry greeted solemnly.

"Good afternoon Henry. How was school?" Karen asked.

"Not bad."

"Well that's good. Are you ready?" She asked.

Henry huffed. "I thought you said you were coming at five? I was hoping I'd be able to work on my audition piece for glee."

Karen smiled. "Think of it this way: the earlier I get here, the faster we can get through this case and the sooner I take my leave. Sound good?"

Henry plopped into the chair next to her and smirked. "I don't have much of a choice do I? I mean, you're my lawyer, I need your help if I want to win this."

Karen smiled as she pulled out her notebook from her brief case. "So true, kid. Now let's start going over what we're going to say if your parent's lawyer asks if your parents ever neglected you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two hours later, Henry's case lawyer, Karen, left. Henry sighed and climbed the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

_So draining. I can't believe we're doing this. Once a week, Karen comes and we recount any and all possible experiences I've had that might paint my parents in a bad light. All this is really getting to me. I feel awful about doing this, just thinking of the bad times and how horrible my parents are. But I guess I can't really bitch about it. I want this, and I'm sacrificing a lot for this. I've barely seen Kurt since I started working at Breadstix, and it's not helping that I'm still lying to him. I really need to tell him, I just don't know how, and how to even explain it all without him jumping down my throat. _

"Screw it." Henry muttered out loud. "Let's just focus on the case for now. The trial is in a few weeks anyway. Now, onto my audition piece!"

_So, Kurt thinks that I only sing Christina Aguilera, pop/rock, and slutty songs? He's no better than everyone else thinking that glee only sings show tunes and 80's rock. I'll show him. I'm going to sing that knowing smirk off his face. And I'll also make up for working so much._ Henry smiled as he began to rehearse his song.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt made his way home from school and went straight to his room. He whipped out his laptop and began scanning for a good song for his audition piece. As he scrolled through his playlists, Finn came down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt?" Finn asked as he made it to the bottom of the steps.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Yes, Finn Hudson?"

Kurt eyed him suspiciously as Finn tottered on his feet. "Well, you see…uh… Can you help me pick out a song?" Kurt's brows shot up. "What Mr. Shue said: that people think we only sing 80's rock? I realized, _I_ only sing 80's rock. So…think you can help me out?"

Kurt sat there for a moment. _Finn thinks that's all he sings….well, oh wow…unless he's with Rachel, that's really all he DOES sing. Well, I guess I could help him, and maybe in the process find my own song. Maybe I should find a different song outside of my usual wheelhouse of show tunes._

Kurt smiled. "Sure thing, Finn. Go get your laptop."

Finn beamed. "Thanks buddy!" And then Finn was gone, charging to his room to get the computer.

As Kurt waited for Finn, realization hit him. _Oh no. Didn't I just act the same what to Henry earlier? Telling him he only sings pop, rock, Christina Aguilera, or slutty songs if all else fails? Great, either he's going to be pissed at me for a while, or he's going to something brash and totally embarrass me. Crap._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day at school, Kurt was going through his locker before first period when Henry walked up to him. Henry snuck a quick kiss and leaned against the locker next to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" He asked.

Kurt looked out of his locker and gave him an odd look. "Nothing really, I've just been practicing my audition piece and 'Empire State of Mind' for our lunch performance on Friday. And you?"

Henry gave Kurt a Cheshire-like grin. "Me? Oh just practicing my audition piece and 'Empire State of Mind' as well. Well, whenever I have time from work. So, are you still going to be a Cheerio this year?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, we need all the social status we can get. You should still consider going out for the football team. We need the social clout."

Henry frowned. "I don't think it'd help, especially with Karofsky's dummy double, Azimio, in there. I think I'll just stick with soccer."

Kurt shrugged. "Your choice." He shut his locker and smiled at Henry. "Hey, how about we go out this weekend? Say Friday? Maybe a nice dinner and a movie?"

Henry frowned. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't, I have to work."

Kurt's face fell, but he tried to smile, but it only came out as a very sad grimace. "That's alright. Maybe I can see if Mercedes wants to have a Project Runway marathon. I'll see you later." And Kurt left, just as Henry was leaning in for a kiss.

Henry stood there, looking a little ridiculous: his eyes closed and leaning down, ready to kiss for no one. Henry opened one eye. "Kurt?" He looked around, then sighed. "Damn it."

Henry was going to head off to his class when he saw what was coming down the hall. Quinn was back in her Cheerios uniform, her hands on her hips and parting the sea of students as she strutted down it. Henry smiled as he walked up to her.

"Looks like someone got her groove back." Henry smirked.

Quinn stopped and smiled. "Hey, Henry, and yes, I did. I convinced Coach Sylvester that having a reformed Christian that speaks out for abstinence to churches would help her restore her already cut budget."

"That's the Quinn's I've come to fear. But I hope you didn't forget what we talked about at the glee party?"

"Don't worry so much. I'm not going to go back to my bitchy attitude. I'm a newly reformed, Queen Bee." She smiled. But it didn't last very long. Santana came charging up to her and brushed right past Henry to push her into the lockers.

"You told her!" Santana screamed. "You bitch! You told her about my summer surgery!"

Quinn sneered. "No one just _gets_ their appendix taken out! You got a boob job!"

By then, a crowd had formed around the two cheerleaders, and by association, Henry as well. Santana saw red. She went and slapped Quinn hard. "You fucking bitch! Now I'm at the bottom of the pyramid thanks to you!"

The two girls were slapping and clawing and shoving each other into the locker while Henry stood there in shock. "Hey. Hey, girls?" Henry tried to say, but he could barely say anything.

"Come on hit me!" Quinn yelled. "See if that can make your pathetic existence seem worthwhile!"

"Oh I can't hit a woman whose got a family! Right mommy?" Santana sneered. "You stupid, fucking, cun-"

"Alright enough!" Henry roared, stepping in between the two, holding Santana back. "This is childish!"

"Get out of the way homo!" Santana hissed as she began to take out her earrings.

Henry had had enough. It had been a while since Santana had been a bitch to him, but apparently losing Head Cheerleader changed that. "Shut the fuck up Santana!" Then he turned back to Quinn to try and hold her from charging Santana. "Come on Quinn, let's just go to class, okay?"

"No! That bitch just can't come in here and attack me and get away with it!" Quinn screamed. "Get out of my way, Henry!"

Henry kept trying to hold her back from Santana. "Come on Quinn, she's doing this on purpose. She wants you to lose control like this!" He kept getting in front of her and placing his hands on her arms. Quinn kept trying to get past him, yelling at Santana. It was like neither of them saw Henry at all! _Is this how badly girls fight! This shit is scary._ Henry decided to use his best tactic: screaming as loudly as he could to scare Quinn into submission. "QUINN! KNOCK I-"

But Henry's screaming was shut down by a cold, resonant slap from Quinn, followed quickly by. "Don't tell me what to do fairy!"

Henry stood there with wide eyes, not even looking at Quinn, only past her. Quinn realized who she had slapped in the heat of the moment. She gasped and put her hands to her face. "Oh…Henry, please…I'm so sorry."

At that, Henry's vision focused. His eyes flashed angrily and the cold glare he sent her way was enough to stop even Mercedes. "Wow." He huffed out a humorless laugh. "Who knew that it only took two days for you to go from, sweet Quinnie, to the cold hearted bitch I always hated." Quinn tried to reach up to comfort his slapped cheek, but Henry walked right past her. "Have fun being **popular **again, Quinn." And with that, Henry pushed past the crowd of students and went to his first class.

Santana just gave a sinister smile. "Nice going. Good to know that the head bitch can still crush a man with one fell swoop. Enjoy." Santana laughed as she sauntered off down the opposite hall Henry went.

The crowd dispersed as Quinn stood stock still. _No. I can't. I CAN'T be this Quinn again. I promised Henry, and look what happened. I slapped him and called him a fairy! That's what last year's Quinn would have done, not me…no._

"Shit." Quinn hissed. She kicked a locker loudly and stormed off to her first class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry wasn't angry; his usual fiery anger just wasn't there. He was hurt and just…disappointed. He figured his usual temper was only for guys. _Or maybe Quinn's a special case. It's not like Kurt gets angry with Mercedes. Then again, Mercedes never slapped him and called him a fairy in front of a crowd of students…_ Henry made his way to his AP Calculus class and dropped into his seat next to Artie.

Artie was busy cleaning his glasses but gave Henry a once over. "Hey, Henry, you alright?"

Henry turned his head to look at Artie, showing said friend the massive red mark on his cheek. "Holy crap, dude! Your face! Did you and Kurt get into a fight?"

Henry looked back to the front of the class. "No." He said quietly. "It was ...Quinn." He thought he should lie. Perhaps to save Quinn some face in glee, but it just didn't seem right. Henry didn't do anything wrong, he shouldn't give Quinn the luxury. "She and Santana were in a fight over head cheerleader, I…tried to stop them and got hit in the process." So it wasn't a total lie, there were just certain details left out. No big deal. And besides, it wasn't anyone's business really, but Henry felt bad for Artie, losing his girlfriend to Mike and all.

Artie winced. "Yeah, those two have been after that title for a while. It's safer to just let them duke it out themselves; they've been doing it for years now and no fatalities, so it can't be all that bad."

Henry nodded. "That's definitely true." Then he sighed. "How…how are you?"

Artie's face fell somewhat. "You live with Mike, Henry. You already know everything, if not more. I'm crushed, she said that Mike's into things that she's into…like his abs."

Henry couldn't stop his snort of laughter. Artie glared but said nothing. "Sorry." Henry said with shame. "But that does sound like Mike. I'm sorry that this happened to you, but Mike's like my brother, I can't help you out."

Artie nodded sadly. "I understand. It's kind of my fault too. I _was _a pretty bad boyfriend, but look at me. How is a kid in a wheelchair supposed to get a girlfriend?"

Henry looked at his friend. They've grown close over their math classes together and glee. There had to be something he could do for the guy. "You know, I think the best thing is to either get over Tina, or get her back. I won't help you in either of those departments, I already have enough crap to deal with, what with Kurt and Quinn, but I can suggest this: This school is all about popularity, you get up in the social ladder, and more and more girls will want you. They will of course be going for you only for you popularity, but you just may find a girl that you can love. Or, in the very least, make Tina jealous. Your choice."

Artie smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right. I know you can't really do much with being best friends with Mike. But thank you Henry, for even caring."

Henry smiled and bumped fists with his wheelchair bound friend. "No problem. Now let's get started on these problems, we're going to need to work together if we ever want to pass this class."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glee club came around and it seemed that everyone already knew of the Cheerio throwdown and the boy that got slapped in the process. Henry entered the threshold of the choir room and the usual 'everyone was just talking about you, so when you enter they stop' silence. Kurt rushed him and hugged him tightly. He led Henry to sit, while Mercedes gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Santana smirked knowingly over to the side with Brittany. But the atmosphere of the room changed when Quinn entered.

Kurt was off his seat in a flash, charging at Quinn, who looked fearful and sad. "How dare you slap Henry and think you can-"

"Kurt." Henry said firmly as he grabbed Kurt's elbow, leading him back to their seats. "Let it go." He gave Quinn an emotionless look. "Now's not the time."

"But-"

"Kurt!" Henry said a little angrily. "I can fight my own battles. Haven't you said that to me yourself?" Kurt's face fell. "Let me take care of my own problems." And that was the end of the conversation.

The two boys sat down while Quinn awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. The bell rang as Mr. Shue came in. "Alright guys, so we'll do one audition today and get back to work on 'Empire State of Mind'. Any takers?"

Rachel seemed different, worried, and it shocked everyone when she didn't raise her hand and shoot off her seat. It was Santana who raised her hand and sauntered up to the front of the class as Quinn rushed to her seat next to Puck. Brittany followed closely behind her best friend.

"Alright, losers, listen up." Santana said smugly. "Brittany's going to help me with the song." She looked over to Brad and glared. "Well, get on with it Twinkle Toes!"

Brad shook his head and began the opening notes. Santana began to sing, looking right at Quinn.

_**SANTANA:**_

_Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_I'll say._

_**SANTANA:**_

_And when I see how sad you are_

_It sort of makes me..._

_Happy!_

Santana smiled smugly at Quinn who glared right back at the singing cheerleader.

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Happy?_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Sorry, __**Quinnie**__, human nature-_

_Nothing I can do!_

_It's..._

_Schadenfreude!_

_Making me feel glad that I'm not you._

Quinn was about to run up there and slap her for putting her name in there, but seeing Henry glaring at Santana made her stop. Maybe she still had a chance.

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Well that's not very nice, Santana!_

_**SANTANA:**_

_I didn't say it was nice! But everybody does it!_

_D'ja ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Yeah..._

_**SANTANA:**_

_And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses?_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Sure!_

_**SANTANA:**_

_And don'tcha feel all warm and cozy,_

_Watching people out in the rain!_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_You bet!_

_**SANTANA:**_

_That's..._

_Schadenfreude!_

_People taking pleasure in your pain!_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Oh, Schadenfreude, huh?_

_What's that, some kinda __**Nazi**__ word?_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Yup! It's German for "happiness at the misfortune of others!"_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_"Happiness at the misfortune of others." That __**is**__ German!_

_Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in!_

Santana said that line right at Puck, she then glanced at Quinn and a sinister smile slipped across her face.

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Being on the elevator when somebody shouts "Hold the door!"_

_**SANTANA:**_

_"No!"_

_Schadenfreude!_

_"Fuck you lady, that's what stairs are for!"_

Everyone kind of looked to Mr. Shuester when Santana said 'fuck'. They all figured that he'd stop her. No one really swore in song, but everyone guessed it's like quoting: you're not really saying it, just repeating it. But no one in the room, for one second, thought that Santana was only quoting the lyrics. She probably meant them.

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Ooh, how about..._

_Straight-A students getting Bs?_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Exes getting STDs!_

Again, she smiled smugly at Puck

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Waking doormen from their naps!_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Watching tourists reading maps!_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Football players getting tackled!_

_**SANTANA:**_

_CEOs getting shackled!_

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Watching actors never reach_

_**SANTANA/BRITTANY:**_

_The ending of their Oscar speech!_

_Schadenfreude!_

_Schadenfreude!_

_Schadenfreude!_

_Schadenfreude!_

When the mood of the song changed, Santana looked seriously at Quinn. Quinn was caught off guard at the genuinely serious expression she had.

_**SANTANA:**_

_The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate._

_'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, _

_And that makes them feel great._

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Sure! _

_We provide a vital service to society!_

_**SANTANA:**_

_You and me!_

_Schadenfreude!_

_Making the world a better place..._

_Making the world a better place..._

_Making the world a better place..._

_To be!_

_S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!_

Santana finished the song with a loud cackle. Brittany just stood there clapping avidly for Santana. When the song finally ended, no one clapped.

Mr. Shue got up and awkwardly clapped. "Well, Santana, that was-"

"Rude." Henry cut him off. "Incredibly rude."

Mr. Shue coughed. "It was an… odd choice, but nonetheless, thank you for doing the assignment."

"No problem." Santana said with fake sincerity as she and Brittnay went back to their seats.

Mr. Shue clapped a few times to get everyone's attention. "Alright, let's get to work on 'Empire State of Mind'."

As they rehearsed, the was only one thing on Kurt's mind: _When the hell did Santana see 'Avenue Q'?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was leaving the choir room with Kurt after practice when Quinn called for him.

"Henry." She said from further inside the room.

He stopped, and looked to Kurt. "Go on, I'll meet up with you in a few minutes."

Kurt looked wary, but nodded anyway. He left and Quinn made her way up to Henry.

"Henry, I'm so sor-" She started but was cut off by Henry.

"Don't." He said sternly. "Don't apologize to me. I have too much on my plate as it is without having drama with you. I can't do this right now." Which was true; from going to school, doing homework, meeting with his lawyer, Karen, glee practice, working at Breadstix, and trying to have a relationship with Kurt, Henry was stretched thin. The last weeks of summer and the first week of school had taken a toll on him and he wasn't in the mood for this.

"I can't deal with you wanting to be a popular cheerleader without being a bitch. It's just not possible, so you have to choose. And you've clearly made your choice earlier today with Santana and me, so we might as well stop talking. You don't want people to make fun of you for being friends with the gay kid." Henry sighed and left the choir room.

Quinn stood there, tears threatening to fall. _I have to choose? Why can't I be Head Cheerleader and a nice person? Is that all people think of cheerleaders? Of me? Sure, Santana is a cold hearted bitch, but that doesn't mean I have to be. I can…no I will be a Cheerio and a nice person. I can do both._

Quinn sighed, gathered her things and left. Down the other hall, Henry was walking to meet up with Kurt. As he caught sight of the smaller boy, he quickened his pace. _I can't deal with Quinn right now, I need to focus on the trial and Kurt._

"Hey." Henry said as he stepped in line with Kurt.

Kurt only quirked an eyebrow. "Hey." Kurt repeated. "Is that all I get? What happened in there with Quinn?"

Henry sent Kurt a glare. "If you _must_ know, she tried to apologize. But I'm not accepting it right now. I have too much going to deal with her. I have to work and do well in school and keep you by my side, I can't deal with any drama right now. So I'm stepping back from the situation until and I have some free time or can learn to handle all these other priorities first."

Kurt looked taken aback by the glare, but nodded. "I can see where you're coming from, but… I don't know. I mean, Quinn is your best girl friend, do you really want to keep it like this for long? You might not have that friendship later on."

Henry sighed and looked upwards. "Kurt, please let me do this my way. I understand and value your opinion, but right now… I just want things to go my way for once okay?"

Kurt was caught between bitching him out and bursting into tears. They had been at each other's throats for weeks. Ever since Henry had gotten the waiter job at Breadstix, he'd been irritable and always somewhere, working, at school, glee, or wherever else he went. Kurt didn't know, but it was tearing him apart. Henry was holding himself by threads and Kurt didn't know what to do to help. Every time he tried to get him to open up, Henry would either change the topic or tell Kurt that he was fine.

Kurt took a gulp of breath and took a leap. "Henry, please; I know you have a lot going on, but I just feel like you're keeping something from me." Henry visibly paled, but Kurt was too nervous to notice. "You work so much, and sometimes you just say that you have things to do. Ever since you got that job, you've been so angry and on edge." Kurt took another leap of faith and stopped walking and pulled Henry towards him, looking up into his eyes earnestly. "Henry, I'm your boyfriend, I love you, and I can't stand to see you like this. Please tell me what's going on, you don't need to hide anything from me."

Henry was going to crack. He could feel it. As Kurt told him flat out how he felt and how he wanted to help, Henry felt his resolve to keep Kurt in the dark about the custody case crumbling. He knew that work was a lot and when he told Kurt that he just had things to do, he was seeing Karen, but … He didn't want to tell Kurt, he didn't want him to be stressed either. It was his fight and his alone. "Kurt." Henry said surprisingly evenly for being on a precipice of falling apart. "I'm stressed out. Working all the time is rough, but it's what I want and need to do. And when I say I have things that I need to do…I just need some time to myself. I just need to sit back and take a breather. So please, just… let me do this."

Kurt's face fell. He thought he was so close. Kurt sighed. "Alright." They continued walking to their cars when Kurt asked. "Hey, I know you said you had to work this Friday, but how about tomorrow? We could just get dinner? Nothing special."

Henry sighed. "I can't."

Kurt looked at him. "Okay, can I ask why?"

"I…just can't." Henry couldn't just go and tell Kurt that he had to spend three hours being drilled by Karen with Mike and his parents.

Kurt snapped. "Really?" He said sarcastically. "Is this just when you want to be alone, because we haven't had any time together, just the two of us since….since I don't even remember! It's been weeks! If you are honestly going to just say you just can't-"

"Kurt." Henry said with an edge Kurt hadn't heard in a very long time…not since one of their 'dates gone wrong'. "Just give me time and I'll make it up to you. All this up to you. Give me a few weeks and I'll make everything better." And he would. Once this custody case was done and over, he could lavish Kurt, love him like he should and keep working somewhat to buy Kurt anything he wanted. He just needed time.

Kurt didn't know where he was getting 'a few weeks from' but he just…he needed his boyfriend right now, he just needed to be loved, no matter how sad and pathetic it sounds. Kurt just needed Henry there. So he'll wait. "Okay." Kurt said quietly as they reached their cars. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at."

Henry just nodded as he jumped in his jeep and sped off home. Kurt watched as he drove off, tears burning his eyes. He could wait… he would wait. Because he loved that boy, and if he was hurting and didn't want help, and just needed time…he'd wait. It won't be long.

**A/N: Alright, so the songs used (in order) were: 'I Don't Wanna Be' by Gavin DeGraw, and 'Schadenfreude' From **_**Avenue Q.**_

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I know this isn't much story wise, but I needed to create the atmosphere that I couldn't create from all the time I didn't write in for the summer portion. I just wanted to get that story done. But don't worry, the next chapter will be faster and we'll introduce Sam and Sunshine! **


	2. Cracked

Henry made his way into the house and his eyes landed on Karen. He frowned.

"Not looking too excited to see me." Karen commented. "I hope you're ready, we've got a lot of work to do."

Henry just sat down and stared at her. "Shoot."

Kurt came to school the next day with a little less pep in his step. Yesterday's quasi-argument with Henry really set him in a funk. Kurt knew Henry was hiding something, and that it wasn't good. Kurt's first thought was that he was cheating on him (again, Kurt has a flair for the dramatic, sue him), but he instantly realized that there were no other gay guys around. Other than working too much or having a premature mid-life crisis, Kurt just couldn't explain Henry's behavior. _I need to find out what's up with Henry. _Kurt thought. _But how? Henry never says too much…but maybe I can get something out of someone else._

Kurt smiled and strode up to Mike. "Mike?" He asked.

Mike looked out from his locker and saw Kurt and smiled. "Hey Kurt, what's up?" He replied.

Kurt rolled on the balls of his feet, looking as innocent as possible. "Oh….nothing. But hey, I was just wondering if you knew what Henry's doing Thursday." Mike's face fell, _He must know! Now's my chance!_ "I have this really nice evening planned, candle light dinner and a nice walk in a firefly lit pond. Oh, it's going to be so romantic! I was just wondering because I want to surprise him."

Mike looked at little queasy but shook his head. "I-I know that Henry's been working a lot, but other than that, he's…he's usually just doing homework and talking to -" Mike looked like he wanted to choke on his own tongue.

Kurt's brows shot up. "Who?" Kurt asked slowly. "Who is Henry talking to?"

Mike was never the quickest thinker, especially when he was on the spot and nervous as hell. Mike really, _really_ didn't want to reveal Henry's secret to Kurt. He'd be killed! Mike tried to think of a name that Kurt wouldn't deem to offensive, he needed to keep up a good lie. "Chelsea." Mike spat out. _Oh, shit_.

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Chelsea? You mean his _sister_, Chelsea?" Kurt said shrilly.

Mike was so fucked. He could feel sweat running down the sides of his head. _Oh sweet baby Jesus, Henry is going to kill me._ "Uh huh." Mike affirmed. "H-He thought that he should at least try to keep in touch with someone from his family." Mike lied. _I'm just digging a deeper hole for Henry aren't I?_

Kurt softened slightly. "Well…do, do they talk much?"

"Not too often." Mike lied easier now that Kurt had relented. "Once a week or so, and not for too long, I think that having her around is making him remember his parents." _Oh, God, what the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be lying to Kurt!_

"So that must be why he's so irritable." Kurt mused. He then looked up and smiled oddly. "Well, thank you, I guess. Oh and don't tell Henry we had this conversation."

Kurt walked off feeling a little odd. _He's talking to his sister? But why? He hardly ever spoke about her, nothing good or bad. So why would he bring her back into his life now?_ Kurt continued to his locker but was swiftly slammed into the nearby lockers. Kurt winced at the impact and panicked when he felt a meaty hand on his shoulder.

"Sup, homo?" Azimio sneered.

Kurt was about to retort when another voice and face came from behind the jock. "Yeah, fag, what do you think you're doing?" Karofsky growled. "This is the senior hallway; we don't need you freaking the place up."

Azimio nodded and smiled at Kurt sinisterly. "Yup, looks like it dumpster time!"

The two jocks grabbed one of Kurt's arms and began the trek to the outside doors, students watching but never intervening.

Almost out the door, they were stopped. "Oh, fuck no! I am so not in the mood for this!" A voice rang out and a loud smack was heard, followed by the release of Azimio's hand on Kurt.

Kurt whirled his head around to find Henry glaring death rays at Karofsky, Azimio picking himself up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Azimio barked.

Henry was about to retort but shook his head. "No, you're not even worth my time." And Henry kicked Azimio in the stomach before he could fully stand, sending him back down. Karofsky charged and landed a heavy blow to Henry, who fell instantly.

Kurt could only stand there as his boyfriend fell. Azimio looked out of commission from the soccer boy's heavy kick, but Karofsky was stalking towards his prey. Kurt tried to scream, for anyone, Finn, Mercedes, Mr. Shue, hell even Coach Sylvester, but he could barely move. The roar from the rush of blood in his ears and the noise of the gathering crowd of students itching for entertainment flooded him.

Karofsky grabbed Henry by the collar of his shirt and lifted him back up, only to slam him against the lockers. "Don't push me Landon." He hissed. "I don't need you, or your faggity ass boyfriend stinking up my school. Like I said before, I don't want to see it, so you two better knock that disgusting shit off!"

Henry was still a little dazed by the massive punch, but he glanced at his terrified boyfriend and then at Karofsky. Henry laughed humorlessly. "Oh, yeah? I have a question for you: How do you fight a man, who has nothing to lose?"

Karofsky looked confused. "Wha-" But he was cut off by a flailing fist, catching him off guard.

Karofsky staggered back but Henry charged forward and sent a rapid punch to Karofsky's gut, knocking the breath out of him. Karofsky fell as Henry laid a kick to him before he could regain any air. Henry then laughed, still kicking the fallen jock repeatedly. "You think you can tell me what to do? Who are _you_ to tell me anything? You're nothing; you're nothing but a useless piece of trash that will never accomplish anything in his life! You're a fucking Lima Loser!"

Henry stopped his relentless kicking when he saw that Karofsky had stopped trying to fight back. He smirked. "Thought so." He then looked at the stirring Azimio. "And you're the same!" And then Henry did a running start and practically punted Azimio, sending him down the tile floor a few feet. "You're both Lima Losers!" He laughed.

Kurt had seen Henry like this before. When those two college jocks had touched Kurt on the shoulder, Henry had gone berserk, taking them both out quickly. But this….this was on another level. He was so much meaner, ruthless, even downright disturbed. He was laughing, _laughing_, as he beat Karofsky and Azimio. Kurt was terrified, this was wrong; this wasn't his Henry, his carefree, goofy Henry who loved to send Kurt into a fit of giggles just through a tickle fight. This Henry was angry, _vengeful_.

Kurt needed to stop this, all of it.

He rushed to Henry, who was still kicking Azimio. He grabbed Henry's hand and squeezed it. "Stop." He choked. "Please…just stop."

Henry froze. Kurt went for his other hand and squeezed that one as well. "Please, Henry, enough."

It was almost as if the glaze lifted off Henry's eyes. He blinked at looked down at Kurt. Tears were quietly rippling down his pale face. Henry came back to reality quickly.

"Kurt." He breathed. He surveyed his destructive path and squeezed Kurt's hands back. "Let's get out of here." And he led Kurt down the hall, the sea of students parting rapidly for the couple.

The two made it to the empty auditorium when Kurt stopped him. "Henry. What…what was that?"

Henry shook his head. "I, I really don't know. I was just …so angry. And when I saw them hauling you off to the dumpsters, I just…lost it." Henry said as he frowned, trying to figure it out himself.

Kurt hugged him tightly. "Please." He pleaded. "You could have seriously hurt those two, thought they deserve it. You don't need to get expelled. I know something's going on; you've never been like that before. Please just tell me, I want to make this better."

Henry stood there in horror as he held Kurt.

_This…this is too far. _Henry thought.

"Kurt." Henry said quietly. "I… I'm fine." He sighed sadly.

"BULLSHIT!" Kurt cried, pounding his fists to Henry's chest. "You're not fine! THIS!" Kurt motioned to Henry himself. "Is not fine! You need to tell me what's wrong so I can help! I want to help!"

Kurt began to cry, continuing to pound on Henry's chest. Henry could only stand there and take it, tears threatening to spill himself. He needed to keep this secret, _it's not his to know, and Kurt doesn't need this._ But his heart ached to tell Kurt, to hold him and tell him everything, to make this all okay again; _I need to tell Kurt, I need it to be like this summer was._

But his head won out.

"Kurt, we…we're going to be late for class." Henry said.

Kurt stopped and choked on a sob as he stormed out of the auditorium. Henry's heart broke as he watched Kurt run away.

"_DAMMIT!" _Henry screamed as he kicked the piano bench over.

In the choir room, glee was starting but tension hung in the atmosphere. Kurt was silent with Mercedes. Quinn was off to the side with Puck, while Henry sat alone. Mr. Shue came in and they began a few more audition pieces. Brittany did 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga, while Finn, with the help of Kurt, sang 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon, to Rachel who beamed at the affection. There was time for one more when Quinn raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, may I start?" She asked, beating Rachel to the punch.

"Sure, take it away!" He said excitedly as he took a sit with the rest of the glee kids.

Quinn nodded. "Based on all the dirty looks I'm still getting right now, I guess you all know what happened earlier this week." No one said anything; she received glares from Kurt, Mike, Brittany, Artie, and Finn, a disappointed look from Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina, a smug look from Santana, a worried look from Puck. But the worst look came from Henry; he just looked right through her, like she wasn't even talking, trying to make things right in front of the club.

Quinn sighed. "Henry, I…I'm sorry, you were right, Santana was just trying to rile me up, and I fell for it. I was just so mad, and you were only trying to stop us from tearing each other's arms off. When…when I slapped you, that was last year's Quinn; the head bitch Quinn. That's not me…not anymore. It's like what we talked about over the summer, I'm trying to be different, but sometimes it just comes back, the attitude. I didn't mean to slap you and call you…what I did. Last year taught me a lot, and the most important thing was to not label people. There's just no way you can give one single word to describe a person who has so many different feelings and experiences and interests. I was so wrong to believe any different, and I was so wrong to treat you that way earlier. I know now that we act on impulse and not always for the better."

She took a deep breath and looked at Henry with a serious expression. What she said next was what she had been trying to get through to him for some time, and she was going to be damned if she couldn't get him to understand now. "I realized that sometimes, things just get too much for us; that we take on so much, try to be something we're not, or try to hide something of ourselves, that we lose who we are and lash out." She glanced at Kurt. "So, my audition song…it's for you."

She motioned to Brad to start. She took a large breath as the opening notes washed over her. Henry's head rose as he began to recognize the song.

_**QUINN:**_

_Seems like it was yesterday_

_When I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were,_

_But I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

Henry's eyes focused on Quinn as soon as he recognized the song. He was taken aback by her song choice; it wasn't often that Quinn left her soft voiced song wheelhouse.

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide_

_'Cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself._

_By hurting you_

The piano's last notes slowly played out to the silent audience. Mercedes had a single tear down her face while Kurt looked at Quinn in shock, but a small smile nonetheless. Finn nodded while Puck looked much more relaxed, but Quinn wasn't looking at them, she was looking at Henry, a few tear tracks donned her fair face.

Henry had had his eyes trained on her from the opening of the song. Henry gently rose from his chair and walked up to Quinn. He looked into her eyes and smiled, opening his arms invitingly. Quinn didn't need to be told twice; she bounded into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Henry smiled and he gently wrapped Quinn in his own arms. He had missed this. "You know my weakness." He joked.

"Christina Aguilera?" Quinn smirked.

Henry laughed. "That." He conceded. "And a cute blonde."

Quinn smiled and hugged Henry again. "I'm sorry, I really messed up."

Henry shook his head. "It doesn't matter who did what. What matters is that we're okay again." It really didn't matter to Henry who did what. Kurt was right; he needed his Quinn and he couldn't risk their friendship over a heat of the moment sort of thing. If he was going to make it through the next few weeks, he was going to need Quinn.

"Are we okay?" Quinn asked quietly.

Henry kissed her forehead gently. "Of course."

Mr. Shue clapped, eliciting the rest of the club to do as well. "That was great Quinn; really powerful. Thank you." The two went back to their seats, though Henry sat with Quinn and Puck, but not without placing a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder as he passed; a sort of peace offering. "Alright, everyone, let's go through 'Empire State of Mind' before you show it off at lunch tomorrow!"

Kurt left school that day feeling totally emotionally exhausted. He was so happy that Quinn and Henry had made up, but the horrible feeling that Henry had openly lied to him, even when he said that he'd never lie to Kurt again. Kurt was torn apart; he wanted to be furious with Henry. He had beaten Karofsky and Azimio pretty bad; there was no doubt that they'd be back; ready to kick the crap out of both of them. But then Henry was obviously in pain; talking with Chelsea must have been bothering him, perhaps his parents. But Mike still looked almost ill, even after he had spilled to Kurt.

Kurt entered his home still confused; he decided he needed some 'food therapy'. He and Finn went into the kitchen; Finn made a double-decker ham and cheese sandwich with ketchup, while Kurt got a pint of a fruit and yogurt parfait. Kurt made a face as Finn tried to inhale his huge sandwich but couldn't open his mouth wide enough. He decided that he was too tired to even shoot a snarky remark at Finn for his foolishness; he just walked into the living room and started playing the latest DVR'd episode of 'The Millionaire Matchmaker'. Kurt was halfway through his second episode when the doorbell rang.

Finn, being preoccupied with shooting zombies in his room, didn't hear the doorbell, and Kurt, being the one closest to the door anyway, answered it. He opened the door to reveal a tall lanky young man, perhaps in his late twenties.

"Hello?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

The man smiled through his black rimmed glasses. "Good afternoon, my name is Ian Slipher, I work for Karen Hemmington at 'Hemmington and Gruenwald Law Offices', would it be possible to speak with a," The black haired man looked at a small sheet of paper then looked back up. "A Mr. Kurt Hummel? Is he home?"

Kurt was still stuck at the words "Law" and "Office". He blinked a few times, trying to rack his brain about why he was needed to speak to a lawyer. "Uh…I'm Kurt Hummel." He regained some of his composure. "Sorry, please, come in." He stepped to the side as Ian made his way in. They walked to the dining room and sat down. Ian opened his messenger bag and pulled out a large manila folder.

"So, Mr. Hummel, I'm an intern for Karen Hemmington and she is working on the case and we were wondering if you'd possibly help contribute to the case, seeing as how you are so close to the client." Ian smiled.

Kurt tipped his head to the side and shook his head. "I'm sorry…Ian was it? I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about. I'm not close to anyone in any court cases; I think I would know if I was."

Now it was Ian's turn to look confused. "So, you don't know a Mr. Henry Landon?"

Kurt's heard dropped.

"Wha-What?" Kurt stuttered.

Ian coughed awkwardly, sensing Kurt's distress. "Well, a Mr. Henry Landon is scheduled to appear in court in a week's time and from what we have been told, you are his boyfriend. Is that not correct?" Ian asked.

Things were whirling through Kurt's head to fast. _Court case? Henry? In a WEEK? What…what is going on?_

"Mr. Hummel?" Ian asked.

"I…" Kurt said quietly. "I…I am his boyfriend, that's true. But…I don't understand…why is he in court?"

Ian sighed sadly. "He must not have told you. Mr. Landon is fighting a court order forcing him to return to his parent's home. He's in a child custody case."

Kurt's heart must have stopped.

"A…a child custody case?" Kurt whispered his eyes wide and unfocused.

Ian nodded. "I suppose I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but you…you look like you're going to be ill." Ian sighed but continued anyway. "Mr. Landon, with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Chang, are fighting his biological parent's for custody of Mr. Landon. We don't have a considerable case, there isn't much evidence of neglect or abuse, it is only hearsay, but hopefully with your statement we could possibly add more to our case." Ian pulled out a few sheets from his folder. "We were told by Mr. Landon that you were the one to pick him up and take him to your residence after he was hit and kicked out of his home, is that correct?"

Kurt was still lost, stuck, and confused. "Why…why didn't he tell me?" Kurt asked.

Ian didn't look agitated by Kurt's confusion at all. "I myself am not sure; Karen is the one who speaks with Mr. Landon. Perhaps he didn't want you to be a part of this. Usually these types of cases are held without a jury and are strictly between family; he might not have wanted you to be involved."

Things began to fall into place for Kurt. Why Mike looked like he was going to vomit when he said that Henry was talking to someone, and why he still looked sick when Kurt had left him. _He lied._ Kurt thought. _Of course Mike would know; he was part of the 'family' that was fighting for Henry. _Kurt was still unsure if Henry was talking with Chelsea or not, but he did know that he was spending a lot of time talking with this Karen woman. He was the main character in the case after all. But none of it mattered; not to Kurt, what really mattered was why. Why did Henry lie to him? How long has this gone on? Just why?

Just then Finn came into the dining room. "Kurt? Dude, Mom and Burt want to know what we should have for dinn-" He stopped at the sight of Ian. "Uh, hello? Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt only glanced in Finn's direction, not focusing on his eyes at all. Kurt spoke in a flat voice. "This is an intern for Henry's lawyer; Henry's in a child custody case."

"WHAT?" Finn yelled. "A child custody case? Kurt, what the hell is going on?"

Kurt could only shake his head. "His parents , for some unfathomable reason, want him back. He and the Changs are fighting for him."

Finn just plopped in the nearest chair. "That might explain his mood lately. I heard what happened in the halls today."

Kurt didn't acknowledge Finn's words he only stared ahead, unfocused. "And it might explain the job at Breadstix." He turned to Ian. "Mr. Slipher, I will gladly contribute to the case, but not right now. I need to talk to Henry."

Ian nodded. "Of course, you need to speak with Karen anyway." He pulled a small card from his breast pocket. "Here's her card. Call her and schedule a time to meet with her as soon as possible."

Kurt only nodded, he grabbed his keys and was about to leave when Finn stopped him. "Dude." Finn breathed. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I need to speak with him alone, and having you yell at him will only make this worse." Kurt snapped.

Finn looked down and sighed. "What…what are you going to say?"

"I…I don't know."

Henry was lying in his bed, just staring at the ceiling, his eyes unmoving. His room was decorated with several posters ranging from Christina Aguilera, to _Wicked_, to soccer star David Beckham, but that poster was for an entire different reason from just playing soccer. Soccer trophies lined a small shelf and his school work was sprawled all over his desk.

Henry felt like the room was eating him alive.

_Today…today was so wrong._ Henry thought. _I don't even know what I was doing; taking on Karofsky and Azimio like that. I could of…I SHOULD have gotten me ass kicked. I can't believe it's gotten this bad. My mood is usually on the pissed side, and I'm going to start falling behind in my classes soon, not to mention Kurt. _

_Kurt._

_Fuck._

_I so messed up. I know I should have told him in the auditorium, but…I just couldn't bring myself to do it_. _He doesn't need to be a part of this; he's done enough for me already concerning my parents. I can do this on my own…I can…_

_I can't._

That's when the doorbell rang. He couldn't get up, he hadn't he energy and frankly, he really didn't care who it was. So he sat there and counted the cracks in the ceiling.

Mike, who was watching a movie with Tina, answered the door. His smile fell when his eyes met Kurt.

"Kurt." Mike said oddly. "What…what are you doing here?"

Kurt had spent a good amount of time thinking of what he was going to say in the car. He had nothing. And talking to Mike wasn't helping. He knew there was one way to answer.

"I know." Kurt stated simply.

Mike's eyes widened and he looked ill all over again, but he wasn't sure exactly what Kurt knew. "Know…know what?"

"That Henry's in a child custody case." Kurt said hollowly.

By this time, Tina had joined the two. "What? What's going on? Mike? Kurt?"

Mike took a huge breath and looked at Kurt. "Go on ahead. He's in his room." He turned to Tina. "I'll tell you while they talk." And with that, the three went their ways within the house.

Kurt was still searching his brain for the right words to say to Henry as he knocked on the door, but still nothing came to him.

Henry jumped slightly at the knock. The door must have been for him. Damn, he never got a moment of peace. "Come in." Henry sighed.

Henry sat up stock straight at the look on Kurt's face as he entered. "Kurt? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Kurt sat gently down on the bed and stared at Henry. Kurt was beyond angry at Henry for hiding this from his and lying about it. He was upset that this had to bring their relationship to a boiling point. All the working he's been doing at Breadstix, all the lying, all the anger; Kurt had enough. But he…just couldn't be mad at him. Henry was at war with his parents; he was fighting for his freedom; his damn _safety_. Kurt couldn't just snap and slap Henry and begin to scream at him for lying to him when he swore, _swore_, that he'd never lie to Kurt again. He wanted, oh how he wanted to, but Henry was going through a lot right now, and he didn't need Kurt going off on him.

Kurt shook his head ruefully and ran both is hands through his hair as he let he head fall to just above his knees. That was when Henry knew that there was some deep shit coming. Kurt _**never**_ messed his hair up. _**Never**_. Henry put his feet firmly on the ground and sat next to Kurt. "Kurt." He said. "What's…what's wrong?"

Kurt looked back up at his boyfriend. This was it he figured. "I know." He said. "I…I know about the custody case."

Henry felt his chest collapse.

_This could not be happening. How? How in the fuck did he find out? _

So many questions were flying through both of their minds. But Henry decided he'd better start explaining if he didn't want to be single soon.

But he had one quick question: Who he was going to kill. "Who told you?"

"Ian the intern." Kurt said lowly.

Damn, he can't kill him. He was hoping it was Mike so he could at least throw him down the stairs or something equally painful. Well, he had one more question; then he was done. "How…how much do you know?"

"Everything but why." Kurt replied.

Kurt's tone told Henry he was starting off in a deep hole. He knew the why wasn't for 'why are you even in a custody case?'. It was more of a 'why didn't I know?'.

Henry sighed. "Let's…just start with the beginning." Kurt didn't motion for agreement so Henry just started. "We got the order in the summer, just before your party. Hence me getting the job at Breadstix; I figured that Kevin and Susan would need all the financial help they could get if they want to get a lawyer on the same level my parent's could afford. I haven't the slightest clue as to why they're doing this, but it doesn't matter. I have been speaking with Karen, my lawyer, for some time now; that's why sometimes I just couldn't be with you. And this is why I've been such a douche lately." Kurt gave him a very clear 'no shit' look. "Yes, I admit, I've been a douche. But I guess what you really want to know is why you've been in the dark."

Kurt didn't make any motion so Henry just let out a large breath of air and ran his hand through is hair. "Kurt, you have done so much for me when it comes to my parents. I didn't want you to have to deal with this too. And after having such a great summer, I didn't want to ruin it all with this. When I found out, I made a promise to not let anyone know, the Changs excluded. But the day after, the day I didn't come to work on the addition, I just spent the day moping around Lima. That's when Quinn found me, and I… I told her."

Kurt's face went red with anger but Henry had at least planned this part out. "Now, listen Kurt, you've said to me countless times that me and Quinn are like you and Mercedes." Kurt's anger fell slightly, so Henry continued. "Quinn saw right through me and I just… I needed to tell someone. You tell Mercedes everything, probably some things that you don't even tell me, and I do the same for Quinn. I told her because I had to get it off my chest, and…I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you to damn much for you to be a part of this awful thing. Like you said a long time ago: my parents are toxic. I don't want you around that toxic; I want to protect you.

Now, I know that none of these reasons are good enough Kurt. I know you're still going to be royally pissed at me for all of this, but… no matter what… I just wanted you to be safe… I'm sorry."

Henry let out the breath he'd been holding as he finished. He waited for Kurt; waiting for him to sat something, anything.

Kurt took it all in. He guessed he knew everything now. And it was just as he had assumed. He was at a loss on how to feel, but he knew that they were on thin ice. He couldn't afford to lose Henry now.

"You don't have to do this yourself." Kurt said.

Henry looked at Kurt in shock; he had been awaiting a shrill voice telling him how foolish and selfish he was being (which he knew he was) but it didn't come.

Kurt continued. "I love you too. More than I can even being to describe. You are not alone." He sighed in frustrated. "How many damn times am I going to have to say it!"

_Ah, _Henry thought as Kurt rose from the bed in anger, _here is the shrill berating._

"I'm here for you and so is everyone else! You're right, you've been a total douche for a while now, and everyone sees it. Especially Karofsky and Azimio!" Henry flinched at the mention of those two. "You're out of control and we're falling apart! All because you couldn't tell me! What was going through your mind? What made you think I would _not _want to know about this! I had to find out from the freaking _intern_! He comes to my house and asks me to make a statement at the hearing, and I was so lost. I felt like I was hit by a train." Kurt huffed, but he was far from done. Henry tensed when Kurt told him about Ian asking for him to make a statement.

"I get it, Henry: you're hurt. This was unexpected and you've been proverbially shit on for a long time now, but no way in hell does that translate to you being allowed to go around beating the crap out of every bully and snapping at every other person that tries to help you! You can't do this! We…_**I**_want to help you! I'm your fucking boyfriend!" Henry flinched, Kurt swearing was a definite sign that Kurt was supremely angry and deadly serious. Henry couldn't lose Kurt over this, so there was no chance in hell he was going to shoot back **any** sort of retort.

"I'm your boyfriend, Henry! I should know these things! I should know what's going on! And you kept saying 'I'm fine' but you clearly were not, based on today's antics! You lied to me. You **lied**, even when you said that you would **never **lie to me again! How… I- I just…I just can't believe you'd do this." Kurt sighed as he flopped back on the bed, his tremendous anger all spilled out.

Kurt's verbal lashing totaled Henry.

Henry just sat there, wide-eyed, mouth open. His breathing was ragged. Everything Henry had tried to excuse in order to reason himself to not tell Kurt was flung right back at him. Everything. And Kurt was pissed. Then it hit him: He **had** lied when he said he'd never lie to Kurt again.

And it killed him.

Henry went to grab Kurt's hand, but it was snatched away before he could envelop it. Henry was a little taken aback. "K-Kurt."

"No, Henry." Kurt said dully. "This has gone too far, I feel like I've been trampled on. I can't take much more of this."

Henry began to panic. "Kurt, plea-"

"I'm not breaking up with you." Kurt said quickly. "I still love you, but this… after today with Karofsky and Azimio…I just can't have this right now. Today…you looked disturbed…like you didn't care whether you severely hurt them or got caught or not. Henry…that's not right. You need to take a break and work through all this."

Henry was dying right then and there. This is exactly what he was trying to prevent in the first place, and here it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

Kurt continued. "We won't be broken up, but we won't be together. No going out, no hanging out, no making out, not until this case is all over and you can get yourself together. We can still talk…but I need to know that you won't snap and get yourself in actual trouble."

It's not as bad as Henry had thought, but still, he couldn't handle all this without Kurt.

"Oh and I'm going to make a statement in your case." Kurt said firmly.

"No." Henry retorted instantly.

Kurt shot up from his laying position on the bed so fast; you thought you'd heard his neck snap.

"What do you mean no?" Kurt bit angrily.

Henry's anger was rising as well. "I meant, no, you will not be making a statement in my custody case."

Kurt stood up and placed his hands on his hips defiantly. "Of course I will! Why wouldn't I? Ian said that your lawyer needs my statement if they want a chance to beat your parents!"

Henry shot up as well, his face darkening. "No! I don't care what happens in the case so long as you are NOT there!"

"Why not!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

Kurt softened slightly. "Henry…" He said sternly yet gently.

"No, Kurt." Henry shook his head. "If you go in there, you're going to see my parents in a way you've never seen them. The people you knew when you helped me move out, they won't be there. They are going to act like the sweetest, most perfect parents ever. It makes me sick just thinking about it. I can't have you be there and have to sit through all their lies."

Kurt could understand where he was coming from; it was almost guaranteed that they'd act like little angels at the hearing. But Kurt wanted...needed to be there for him.

"Henry." Kurt ground out gently. "I'm going to be there. Ian said that you need my statement to have a chance. If you don't want me to get hurt, I can let you get hurt either. I need you here, at the Changs so I know you're safe. You won't be safe there. Please."

Henry really didn't want Kurt to have to stand up in front of a judge and have to deal with his parents acting like they were wronged. Henry was dreading it himself. But he saw Kurt's point, and his love.

"Kurt." Henry said quietly. He wanted to say no; so bad, but he wanted this to work. He sighed and fell back to the bed. "Okay."

A small smile graced Kurt's face. He nodded. "Good. I-I'm glad we got this all out in the open."

Henry huffed a humorless laugh. "I guess." He looked back up at Kurt in earnest. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I really am. I-"

"I understand." Kurt said gently.

Henry smiled softly. "So…are we good?"

Kurt shook his head. "No." Henry's face fell. "Like I said: you need to get past this case and find yourself and learn to calm down before we can be okay again. I love you, I'll make a statement at the hearing, but we are taking a break from each other for now."

Henry wanted to cry, he really did. He felt like he should argue, confess his love for Kurt over and over again, but he brought this upon himself. He should have just told the truth in the first place. Henry sighed and stood up. "Okay, can I at least get a hug goodbye?"

Kurt snorted, but felt immeasurably guilty when he saw how serious Henry was. Kurt quickly nodded and fell into the embrace.

Kurt nuzzled his face deep into Henry's chest while Henry let his face fall to Kurt's hair, smelling the sweet scent of coconut, vanilla, and _Kurt_. They stood in that position for a few minutes, until Kurt pulled away.

"I-I should go." Kurt said quietly.

"Y-Yeah." Henry choked out.

Kurt looked up and saw something in Henry's eyes that he had never seen before. A mixture of guilt, love, sadness, and just _Henry_.

Kurt nodded and left the room, letting the door shut silently. He made his way to the living room where Mike and Tina were waiting. Tina rushed towards him and was about to embrace him when Kurt pulled out a hand towards her. "No. I'm sorry." He choked back tears. "Not right now."

Kurt drove home through tear filled eyes as Henry fell to his bed.

Neither boy got any sleep that night.

**A/N: Quinn's song is 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera. Shocker, I know. Don't worry, I think I only have one more Christina song left. Oh, and don't worry, Henry's earlier plot of his audition song, as well, as Kurt's will still be addressed. Hope you all liked the chapter! I know, it's so drama filled and angsty, but that's just the way I like it! **


	3. Lessons of A Dream

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a really long one! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I've made it this way! With few but really long chapters, but I hope none of you are too annoyed by it! Either way, you're getting some more back story on Henry and some good ole drama! Oh and only one song...but it's sooooo good, PLEASE: Play the song when you read it, it's one of my favorite song's of all time! So...enjoy!**

The next day was a blur for the boys. Kurt entered the school in a haze of sleeplessness. He arrived at his locker to find his girl. She was smiling widely, that is, until she saw how awful Kurt had looked.

"Oh my God!" She cooed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed. "It's Henry." But before he could elaborate, she was off in a mad dash towards said boy's locker.

Kurt's eyes widened and he set off after her. "Mercedes!" He cried. "Stop!"

His attempts to stop her were useless. No one messed with her man Kurt and lived to tell the tale through a perfect set of teeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry got to his locker in relative peace. He was going through his books for the day when Quinn made her way to him. She smiled sweetly. "Hey Henry, are you ready to perform 'Empire State of Mind' today?" But frowned at Henry's desolate look."Henry. Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

Henry was going to try and smile and say he was fine, but he just couldn't do that to Quinn. "Kurt knows. He knows everything." He said simply.

Quinn's mouth formed a little 'o'. "Well." She started after the shock wore off. "That's good right?"

Henry shook his head. "No. He's going to make a statement at the hearing and…he decided we needed to take a break from each other."

Quinn rubbed his arm gently. "Oh, I'm sorry Henry." She had no clue what to say. "I'm sure you guys will work it out when the hearing is over."

"Not likely." Henry said. "It's not just the hearing; it's my anger, and my lying, and everything that's happened since I got that stupid court order."

Quinn was going to try to give another bit of hopeful condolence, but she saw Henry's eyes widen as he looked back past her. She turned to look behind her to see a rampaging Mercedes coming at them.

"Oh, shit." Henry swore. "Kurt told her."

Quinn was stuck; she could either protect her best friend from certain death at the hands of Mercedes, and risk her friendship with the girl she lived with, or she could step back and let Henry get hit and risk losing his friendship. She was frozen. Luckily, Henry read her mind and gently pushed her behind him, making her decision for her.

Kurt was trailing Mercedes as best as he could. It was amazing how fast she could move when her boy was threatened. Mercedes round up on the taller boy and her glare alone could have killed him. But no, she came running in on a fierce slap to his face. The resounding smack halted the other student's movements. The hall froze at the chance for drama.

Henry was expecting to get hit, but **that** was nothing like he had thought. She could hit, and she could hit **hard**. Henry thought he might have lost a tooth.

"What the hell did you do?" Mercedes growled.

Henry's brows shot up. _She didn't know?_

Henry looked to Kurt who looked like he wanted to either strangle Mercedes or let the earth swallow him and die.

The stalled hallway had caught Santana's attention, and being a lover of drama, she followed the screaming to find Mercedes in her diva prime. She was smirking in admiration as Mercedes laid into Henry.

Finn was looking for Kurt (he wanted to make sure his little brother was doing alright, he came home in a fit of tears and hadn't seen him since) when he heard the screaming. Fearing the worst, he hurried down the science hall to witness a verbal smackdown. He looked to Kurt for an explanation but Kurt only stood there in a perpetual stance of sadness and shock.

Brittany wanted some sweet lady kisses before her first class started so she went looking for Santana. After walking around the Spanish wing a few times to no avail, her ears caught the shrieking of Mercedes. Having followed the sound, she caught up with Santana to watch the show.

Mike with Tina and Puck were making their way down the hallway when they too noticed the loud barking coming from down the hall. And they too stumbled upon the fight.

In no time, the whole glee club had arrived, seemingly like Mercedes shrieking was the glee club's 'Bat Signal'.

Henry had taken the last ten minutes in epic stride. He just stood there as Mercedes tore him a new one. But his anger was going up. She didn't even know what happened yet. Henry's guess was that Kurt was going to but she had overreacted before he got the chance to explain. Well, this was bullshit. He may have deserved the slap, but this long of an embarrassing verbal explosion was getting a little annoying.

As soon as he saw that the entire glee club had arrived, he'd had enough. "ALRIGHT!" He screamed so loud, most people jumped at the quick change in the flow of battle. "ENOUGH! EMERGENCY GLEE CLUB MEETING RIGHT NOW!" And with that, he left in a storm out that, despite the circumstances, would have made Rachel Berry proud. He stormed off to the choir room, the glee club hot on his trial.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once everyone had filled into the choir room, Henry and Kurt stood in front of them. Kurt looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there and Henry looked like he wanted to go on a murderous rampage.

"Okay." Henry growled. "Since Mercedes just **had** to let the whole fucking **world** know mine and Kurt's business, I guess you should all know."

Henry sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but Mercedes wanted to know, and after that slap, he just wanted to wipe that righteous fury face right off of her. "There really is no easy way to explain this but… Over the summer I got a court order to return to my parent's house, and I have been working at Breadstix to save up money for the lawyer. I haven't had much time for anything at all, and that's why I've been so…asshole-ish for a while. I've kept Kurt in the dark about all this, only Mike and Quinn have known. But he had found out yesterday and we fought about it. We are now…we're working on it, but we aren't together right now. That's why, Mercedes, we both look like shit. And Kurt was the one to break up with me, so while your slap was actually somewhat justified, your huge embarrassing screaming bout in the middle of the hallway was uncalled for. Are you happy?"

Henry was panting buy the end of his tirade. Mercedes looked a little embarrassed while the other glee clubbers, sans Quinn and Mike, looked a little shocked and lost.

Henry was pissed, Kurt quasi-dumps him and he has to deal with the trial and work and Mercedes slapping him and verbally shitting on him, and now he has to let the glee club know everything. Damn them all and their incessant need for drama. But now he wanted to see what Kurt is going to do. He glanced over to the smaller boy and sighed. "Kurt. Want to add anything?"

Kurt jumped but looked at Henry. His eyes looked dull and tired, but he pulled himself taller and looked out to the club. "Mercedes, you should have let me finish. But as for all of you: this does not leave the club. If it does not leave this room! If I see that Jacob has gotten hold of this, I swear that when I found out who told, I will make damn sure that they will know the wrath that is a Hummel…and you've all met my dad."

There was a collective shudder at the mention of the most feared father in Lima.

Kurt nodded. "Right. Now, I guess you would have all found out about this anyway, but let us handle this."

Henry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, meeting adjourned, now get to class."

The club filtered out the doors each one giving the boys sympathetic looks. Soon it was just Henry and Kurt. Like it always had been.

Kurt was about to make a hasty exit but a voice stopped him.

"Kurt." Henry said quietly, his back to the retreating Kurt. "I…I want to make this work." It was lame, and both of them knew it, but Henry had no clue what else to say. Everything's been said and neither one knew where this was going to go.

Kurt turned around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Henry breathed.

"Have you been talking to your sister at all lately?"

Henry's face contorted in confusion. "No. Why?"

Kurt shook his head with a rueful smile. "No reason." And with that he left; leaving Henry to stand there alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry had still received looks due to the verbal bout earlier that day. Thankfully no one had spilled yet, so that was plus. Mercedes was at Kurt's side like a watchdog all day, and Finn kept an eye on Kurt all throughout the halls, like a giant clumsy shadow. Quinn would appear and the door to Henry's every class, and she would walk him to his next, Artie let Henry sleep while he worked on their calc homework, while Brittany offered to make out with Henry to make him feel better, which he had kindly declined.

Lunch was next and both Henry and Kurt wanted to do anything but sing and dance for the school they hated. They were dressed in all black and shaded with sunglasses. They performed despite their somber mood. Kurt and Henry sang and danced their way through the song, neither one of them getting any solos. Mike, Brittany, and Henry danced up front while Finn made eye contact with a blonde boy tapping his foot, and Rachel made a connection with a small Pilipino girl. Their song got absolutely no response, but they all went to get their lunches without fear.

It was finally time for glee and the mood killer from earlier in the day had yet to release them, except for Henry. He had had his audition planned for some time now and today was the perfect day to unleash it. So when Mr. Shue walked in he quickly volunteered. "Mr. Shue, may I do my audition today?"

Mr. Shue smiled. "Sure thing! The room's yours!"

Henry got up and looked out to his peers. "Alright, well actually I want to perform it in the auditorium, so if you'll all follow me."

Through confused looks, they made their way to the auditorium where Henry stood before the closed curtains. "Alright everyone, I guess after everything today this song will explain itself. Kurt…I know I messed up, and I know that just a song won't get you back…but this one's for you."

Henry stood there as the beginning notes filled the auditorium. The only problem was that no one knew where the music was coming from. Artie wasn't controlling the sound booth, and there was no boom box to assist Henry. But everyone's confusion halted when Henry sang. And better yet, it was a song that most people thought more suitable song for Finn's wheelhouse; a song no one would have guessed to be in Henry's. **(Play the song! Aerosmith's 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing'! I love this song and you should too! Disclaimer: I do not own this song, nor do I own Glee but oh how I wish I did.)**

_**HENRY:**_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

At the cymbal crash, the curtains lifted to show the entire McKinley high school band, along with the orchestra playing the song, conducted by a boy with jet black hair. The club was in awe at the sheer size of the band and how their expressive volume and increased at the rise of the curtain.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Quinn was smiling like a fool as she saw how proudly Henry sang.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Henry let his arm fly out as he belted his heart out. He closed his eyes and repeated the chorus.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah, yeah, YEAH!_

Henry decided against screaming so he belted with all his might the 'yeahs', letting the glee clubs applause waft through him as he did.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Henry looked right to Kurt and sang his soul to the boy he wanted back.

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Henry let the band finish out the song as he stood there and stared right into Kurt's eyes. When the song ended Henry took the applause and turned around to thank his friend, Sean. As the band packed up, Henry spoke. "This is my friend Sean, he's the drum major of the marching band and let me use them for my song. I love this song and I didn't want to ruin it with a karaoke recording." He left Sean to the band as he made his way down the steps to the rest of the club. He took the regulatory fits bumps and hugs, but waited for Kurt to respond.

Kurt walked up to Henry and smiled. "That was a beautiful song Henry." And then he went to Mercedes' side.

And that was it.

Henry was a little shocked to say the least, but he did say that he knew that the song itself would not bring Kurt back to him. Well, that was fine, he could try harder. But that damn court hearing was really scaring him. He didn't want to think about what could happen when his parents and Kurt would meet again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry and Mike went home that day in a rare silence. Henry was still too confused and shocked to be aware of his surroundings. His song, 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' it was… well…not to toot his own horn, but it was **amazing**…**epic **even. He had the **whole freaking band**, and he belted his heart out. But he was being a hypocrite, hadn't he told Kurt last year that he should grow up and realize that singing a song couldn't work as an apology in real life? Yeah…he had.

Well, Henry went right inside and met with his bane of existence: Karen. But she wasn't alone. Ian was there as well, a very infrequent occurrence.

Henry's usual glare intensified tenfold at the sight of them. "Karen…_Ian_." Henry growled the last name, making Ian himself look away.

Karen smirked. "Take it Kurt talked to you?"

"Yeah, and he dumped me." Henry grounded out.

Karen looked a little shocked and guilty. "Well…I'm sorry about that-"

"Don't." Henry sighed. "You guys only did something I didn't have the courage to do. And he's still going to make a statement."

Karen smiled. "Excellent. We really need his support in this." She looked down at her papers. "Now, let's go back to when you were 14 and Logan was still alive."

Henry frowned. "Why?"

Karen looked at him devilishly. "I think I figured out why you _really _didn't tell Kurt about all this."

Henry's eyes widened. "What?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Kurt went straight home with Finn and stormed down to his basement room, before Finn could utter a word. Finn sighed sadly but left him alone.

Kurt was sitting at his vanity looking in the mirror and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

He was lost. Sure he was still upset about it all. He thought he had made the right choice by breaking up with Henry for what he did, and still help him with the custody case. But something seemed off. Like he was still missing some important piece of information.

His mind ran through it all and he tried to find whatever it was he was looking for, when he stumbled upon it.

"_I don't want you to get hurt."_

Why did Henry say that? He surely knows that his parents couldn't hurt them at the hearing. If his dad tried to hit them; that would be the end to it and Henry would stay with the Changs. So there wasn't any way they could get hurt. And even emotionally hurt; they've been through much worse with his parents when he came with Finn, Mike, Mercedes, and Quinn to move him out again. Kurt knew what he was getting himself into, but Henry didn't want him to get hurt?

Something was still wrong.

And that killed Kurt.

He started crying.

Why couldn't Henry just open up to him? What is it that he can't tell Kurt? Kurt knew that he kept some things to himself as well; everyone does really, but still. He has touchy subjects; there was his mother and the whole crush on Finn was still too soon. What was a touchy subject for Henry?

Logan.

His parents.

His parents and Logan.

His family.

And then Kurt understood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry went to bed that night in a horrible mood. Karen didn't know everything, but she caught him and now it was all coming back.

He fell into his bed and let the dark room swallow him.

Henry opened his eyes to find himself in a car. He looked around and found himself dressed in a nice suit… and in his 14 year old body. He grimaced as he tried to loosen the tie to no avail. That was when he saw where the car was parked. He laughed humorlessly. "I would dream about this." He left the car and made his way to the house.

Henry walked through the dreaded French doors of the house. His couldn't believe he had to relive this again. Henry walked up the steps to the foyer and saw them.

He saw his family.

His heart sank.

He made his way across the room to stand next to his brother. Logan noticed him and smiled. It seemed that this Logan wasn't his usual 'Dream Logan' but just the Logan from that night. "About time you woke up. Mom and Dad were going to shit a brick. Luckily I told them you were just tired from your weekend at Dalton visiting Parker."

That's right, he had gone to see… 'Johnny' just before the party.

And then his heart skipped a beat.

'Johnny' was at the party that night.

Oh no.

Henry was forced to smile. "Thanks, Logan. You totally saved me."

Logan smirked and nudged his brother. "Naw, now you just owe me! Hey, I know! Next week, you can go sneak into the Cheerios' practice and snap of few pictures of their underskirts! My friends and I totally want to see some high school girls in action!"

"Logan!" Henry had cried out naturally. This was his brother after all. But that was the problem of the entire night anyway wasn't it? Them.

The whole room was silenced by Henry's yell; Henry blushed and looked down while Logan chuckled softly. "Smooth, my brother, smooth."

"Shut it, dorkus." Henry growled.

Logan laughed, but put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, 'older brother', didn't mean to embarrass you in front of…what did Dad call it? 'The men who control your future'? Yeah, that's it. Hey, I'm the little brother, I'm still allowed this luxury, you got shafted with the 'heir to the throne' shit, so I'll back off and let Dad pass you around. Good luck. You're going to need it."

Logan patted him and the shoulder and walked off to the dining room, most likely in search of something greasy to eat, before dinner was actually served; he was a growing teenage boy after all.

Henry sighed; he really didn't want to be in this dream right now, but…maybe he needed this. He walked up to his parents and the man they were talking to. His dad was in a similar suit to his own, while his mom was in a slim fitting red dress with pearls around her neck. He stood between them and followed what he had done almost three years ago as if he was being pulled by strings.

"Ah, my dear boy! I'm glad you could make it!" Henry's father had exclaimed proudly. He turned back to the old man that he and his wife had been talking to. "You see, Alan, Henry here was running late; he was held up at a 'Future Leaders of America' conference."

Lie.

"But luckily he made it in time. Henry" His dad said to him, his look giving Henry the pit of fear he'd come to avoid, "this is Professor Alan Crunderbridge of Princeton. I was telling him about how interested you are about possibly studying there and becoming a business major like your old man!"

Henry knew the routine and just nodded. He then spent the better part of an hour being bored to death by Professor Crunderbridge. When he was finally set free, he knew what was coming. His father came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm fiercely. Henry was then almost dragged off to a quieter portion of the foyer.

"Well?" His father said. "How did it go? Did you screw it up like you always do?"

Henry sighed. "No. I stood there politely and listened to everything he had to say and I also got his business card, just like you said." It was starting to make Henry sick how well he was able to follow this dream just like he had when it actually happened.

His father smiled. "Good job, boy. Now, see that man over there, he's the admissions director at Berkeley. I sold a relative of his a few cars and we have an in. Go over there and introduce yourself and do what I taught you."

Henry mindlessly nodded and did what he was told.

The night was going on and Henry was getting drained. He was getting restless and knew what happened next. And this was the part that killed him.

After ending the conversation with another useless old man that his father had some 'in' with, his eyes met the boy.

'Johnny'.

Despite his desperate attempts to not move, his feet (or dream) had other plans in mind. Henry walked up to the boy and smiled. "Hey." He said breathlessly. _What's going on? Why am I talking like this? Wait, this is the dream…this is how I had acted that night. Right, that's why._

"Hey yourself." Johnny grinned. "What, it's been like four hours since I saw you last?" He laughed.

Henry's childlike laugher couldn't be held in. "Yes it has." There was a pause. "I still missed you."

Johnny smiled brighter. "I missed you too." He looked around. "Come on; let's go out by the garden. These old men are giving me the creeps."

Henry's laugh was audible now, but for some reason, he didn't care. His dream was just as it had been in real life, and it was scaring Henry, because the night was far from over.

As they walked through the garden, both boys smiled and walked closer to each other than appropriate. When they got to the water fountain, Johnny stopped and jumped the gap, grabbing Henry's hand.

"We're alone now." Johnny said huskily. "Now I can finally do this." And then Johnny leaned down for the kiss.

Henry wanted to cry.

This was wrong…but his heart…

His heart was still in it.

Even in a dream, this boy could still make his heart skip a beat.

But no, he had Kurt…or…he had had Kurt.

Still, the dream was in control and the kiss continued. That is, until the gasp Henry knew was coming was heard.

The boys broke away and looked for the sound, then Henry found the source of the noise.

His mom.

And his breath still hitched. His secret was found out…again.

His mother held her hand to her mouth, still frozen on the spot. Johnny looked back at Henry, his expression in a state of shock and fear. "Henry…" he whispered.

This was going all as it had before. He knew what he had to do, and even if he didn't, the dream moved him without his permission. Henry walked up to him mother and sighed. "Mom…"

His mother had begun to tear up. "Mom, please understand. I…I'm.." He tried to say he was gay, but as preordained, he couldn't. His mother had stepped back and hurried off to the inside of the house. Henry hung his head and tears pricked at his eyes. Suddenly his heart jumped when he felt those two muscular arms reach around his waist.

"It…it'll be okay." Johnny said soothingly, though still shaky from the prior moment.

Henry let himself fall back on the chest of the boy that he was in love with, but inside Henry was screaming. This was wrong, he loved Kurt, but all these emotions kept coming back. And the dream wouldn't let him move away, only melt in further.

"How do you figure?" Henry asked quietly.

There was a pause. "Maybe…maybe it's time we came out. Maybe this is some sign that we're ready…" Johnny said with little confidence, but a growing one.

Henry nodded. "Let…let me talk to my parents. I have to sort it all out with them."

Johnny turned Henry around and pulled him close. Johnny rested his head on top of Henry's. "You'll be fine. I promise, I'll protect you. Talk to your parents and I'll talk to mine." He leaned down and kissed Henry gently. "Good luck."

The next words were forced out of Henry. "I love you."

Johnny smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

And with that, Henry went back to the house to confront his family. He passed all the well dressed adults and prospective kids of high profile parents and made his way to his family, all three waiting for him.

His heart began to race as he neared them. He pulled up next to his brother and took a huge breath. "Hey, uh…mom?"

His mother looked over and her face flittered quickly to one of fear but was replaced with a warm smile in record time. "Oh, Henry honey, where have you been? It's almost time for dinner, we were just about to go look for you."

His heart still dropped to his stomach. He quickly looked to his father who didn't look anything like he had when Henry had came out last year, and he then looked to his brother who was checking out some of the girls.

She didn't tell.

Neither of them knew.

He looked back to his mother with a pleading look. She just smiled brightly, but it was strained. "Come along now boys, let's go find out seats."

"Mom…but-"

"Come _on._" She said gently but with an air of force, her smile straining wider. "We don't want to be the last ones there."

And that was it. They all left towards the dining hall. Henry stood there in shock. She basically acted like it never happened. A single tear ran down his face as his family went through the large wooden double doors. He wanted to run and cry, but his dream wasn't done yet. Again a strong arm held him, but this time it wrapped around his shoulder. A gesture that couldn't be construed to reveal their secret.

He was led to the dining hall by Johnny who said quietly. "So…how'd it go?"

Henry shook his head. "I tried to say something, but every time I tried, my mom cut me off, as if she didn't want to bring it up. I…I don't know what to do."

Johnny sighed. "Yeah…well, … I don't know either. Maybe we should follow suit, pretend this never happened either."

"Yeah…" When he was actually 14, that had tore his heart, but now it was almost a reliever.

They reached the double doors and moved inside when all movement stopped. Henry was confused, this never happened in the dream. He looked around the dining hall and found that everyone, even Johnny, was frozen in place; as if time had stopped. His eyes landed on Logan, but Logan smirked and waved at him. Now Henry was really confused, but he didn't have time to question much. The scene began to crack and the whole place shattered like glass, leaving Henry and Logan in a black void.

Henry looked around and found himself back in his present day body and regular clothes. He looked up and found Logan, also donned in regular clothing, walking up to him, and a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Henry said tiredly, the dream had taken an emotional toll on him.

"Me? Oh…nothing, just that I get to see you again." Logan said cheerily as he hugged his older brother tightly.

Henry melted into the embrace and smiled. "Yeah…same here. But you didn't have to go and show me all that again did you?"

Logan looked pleased. "So you figured it was me all along? You're getting smarter, good." Then Logan got serious, a rare occurrence. "I showed you this because you needed to see this again. This is why you didn't tell Kurt about the trial, isn't it?"

Henry was taken aback by the blunt question, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I take it you already know that Karen had told me about his earlier today anyway."

Logan nodded. "So I may have stolen her idea, whatever. But what I want to know is why?"

Henry just stood there. He didn't know the answer to that question. Why _did _he keep it all from Kurt? His initial reasoning was that Kurt had done enough for him in regards to his parents and he didn't want him to get hurt, but now that answer just seems pathetic after the conversation he and Kurt had the day earlier.

But the deadly look Logan was giving him was different and told him that he better figure out an answer quick. And it had better be the _right_ one.

"Look," Logan ground out. "I understand you not wanting Kurt to be a part of this, but he's….was your boyfriend, and he deserve…d to know? God, now that you're broken up my super awesome brother speech is kind of falling flat." Logan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…I know I should have told him." Henry said slowly. "And this dream that you showed me…I think I get it. Well, now that you've seen it all too, you know what happened between Mom and I."

Logan nodded. "Dude, she practically wiped it from her mind. Who the hell does that? And the worst part was that she didn't help you out when you actually came out and she knew all along! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I … I just couldn't reveal my secret; and I was just…scared…but that made me realize something that I had said to Kurt. I said that at the hearing, Mom and Dad would act like little angels, as if nothing was wrong. And that was what Mom had done when she caught me. And that killed me before…and I…"

"You just want to keep them separate don't you? Keep your family life away from your love life."

Henry nodded. "It's just…it's just too hard to have them together. You saw what happened when they collided last time."

Logan winced at the thought. "Yeah…that was rough." Logan put his arm around Henry's shoulder. "But come on dude, Kurt loves you and he wants to be there, you've just got to let him in. If you want this relationship to work, you two need to be completely honest with each other right?"

"Yes…" Henry sighed in defeat. "You're right…well you're always right. When in the hell did you get so smart Logan?" Henry joked.

"When I saw how hurt you were." Logan said seriously.

Henry stopped, extremely taken aback by how adult like Logan was being; he was more serious than Henry had ever seen him. "Logan…Thanks."

Logan smiled; his easy going nature returning. "No problem! And hey, the more mature I seem the better chances I have with Quinn. Now that she lost the baby fat and got back in her Cheerios uniform, she's one hot piece of as-"

"LOGAN!" Henry shouted. "That is _not_ funny! Number one: she is my best friend, and number two: you're dead!"

"You know when you say that it hurts. A lot." Logan said somberly.

Henry had the decency to look guilty. "I-I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I guess…well, saying that helps me accept it…I guess hearing that all the time really sucks."

Logan just nodded. "Alright, let's forget that part happened and get back to the real reason I'm here. You need to get your act together. Kurt knows now and he broke up with you for now. You need to focus on the hearing and you need to let Kurt know why you _really _didn't tell him. He already knows that something's up; that you're still not telling him something, so you need to start being honest with him. Got it?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Honest with Kurt. Got it."

Logan smiled. "Good, and with any luck, getting through all of this will finally let you get in his pants." Henry paled then blushed furiously. Logan continued. "I see what the guy wears, if I saw Quinn wear pants that tight…damn."

Henry facepalmed and laughed disbelievingly. "I can't believe you just said that."

Logan smirked. "I'm your little brother, being totally embarrassing is in my job description!"

Henry smiled and hugged his brother again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stood there in each other's arms for a moment, living it up while they had the time. Henry wanted his brother alive with him, to help him through all this, but even having him in his dreams was better than nothing.

They separated and Henry smiled. "Thanks, Logan. So I'll see you around?"

Logan laughed. "As long as you keep being an idiot…yes, you'll be seeing me a lot."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At school the next day, Henry walked into school with a little pep in his step. He finally knew why he couldn't be honest with Kurt, and he had a plan to at least get in Kurt's better graces.

He walked up to Kurt's locker and saw Kurt standing there with Finn. An unusual sight, but one to be expected; they were brothers…._brothers_…_Logan_…_Right_. Henry nodded with a determined look on his face. Finn saw Henry first and quickly took the 'big brother' position. He stepped in front of Kurt and tried to look as big and menacing as possible.

"I don't think you should be here." Finn said sternly.

Henry didn't want to pick a fight with Finn. Oh, he knew he could win, Finn was clumsy as hell. But fighting with Finn wouldn't help him with Kurt at all. So Henry took the high road. "Please." He sighed. "I just need to tell Kurt something."

By then, Kurt took notice. He spun around and glanced at the two boys towering over him. He sighed and threw a dismissive hand at Finn. "Finn, while I appreciate the 'big brother' thing you've got going on, Henry and I are still on decent terms and there is no need for you to get your face busted because you tried to …what was it you said last time? 'Protect my honor?' Or was it 'Protect my virtue?' Finn, do you even know what virtue means?"

Finn sputtered around for a bit, but Kurt got impatient. "Hey! Look, is that Rachel showing Puck her breasts?" Kurt asked in fake horror.

"WHAT?" Finn cried. "RACHEL, NO! NOT THE BOOBIES!" And Finn charged down the hall, looking for his falsely unfaithful and promiscuous girlfriend.

Henry couldn't control his laughter and neither could Kurt. They both burst into hysterics. Finn could always be an excellent source of entertainment for them. He had been all summer.

After a few moments to recover from laughing, Henry smiled at Kurt. "Hey." He said quietly.

Kurt fell silent too. "Hey, yourself." Kurt said just as quietly, and a little shyly.

Henry took a breath, here it went. "I know where we stand, believe me. I just wanted to let you know…Well, for one, I guess you know that my reason for not telling you about all this was…"

Kurt butted in. "Lousy? Lame-brained? Pathetic?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Henry conceded. "But I want to talk to you…privately. I want to keep my promise. No lies, and that means telling you why I didn't have the balls to tell you in the first place."

Kurt pulled his bangs back as a usual habit and nodded. "Okay, lunch. Choir room."

Henry's lopsidedly goofy grin was contagious. "Sounds great." He leaned in for a kiss but halted once he remembered that they weren't together. Kurt took notice of all this too and looked away.

Henry sighed, they were still in love, but not together. He gave Kurt's forearm a soft squeeze instead. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah…see you." Kurt said quietly as he closed his locker and left Henry. Kurt headed around the corner; off to his Economics class when a large hand sent him to the set of lockers. The slam was loud but the sting was a wave of electric. He looked up to see Karofsky sneering at him.

"Watch yourself, Fairy." He growled. He then stalked off towards the direction in which Kurt had just come from.

Kurt sighed shakily and went to class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Henry left his last class before lunch, he laughed to himself at how lunch was the usual time that he and Kurt have deep discussions. There was the time after the Lady Gaga incident, and now there was this. He made his way into the choir room and found Kurt perched carefully on the piano, fiddling with his iPhone.

Henry smiled and went to close the door. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt looked up and an odd smile crept up his face. "Hey." He slid off the piano and gingerly set himself on the piano bench. "So?" He said with a quirked eyebrow.

Henry inwardly sighed. Kurt was in an 'Ice Prince' mode; his usual walls were up in full force now. "Alright, so I know my reasoning before wasn't the greatest." Kurt rolled his eyes and Henry gave him a pointed look. "Look, I was….I was just afraid. I was afraid that you'd see the side of my parents that I hate. The 'there is nothing wrong and we are going to forget that ever happened' side."

At Kurt's confused look, he elaborated. "You know my parents are well off. They have high positions in town and back when Logan was alive, they'd take us to these huge parties where the 'privileged' kids could meet with powerful men of prestigious universities. My Dad practically shoved Ivy League down my throat. And…well, back then, I knew about being gay. And this was the time of 'Johnny'. We were dating then and his parents are well off as well. We'd go to the same parties and meet these super old people that our parents hoped would launch us to really good colleges. Johnny and I would get away at the parties and have some…alone time." Kurt gave him a look that said 'Really? Alone time?', but Henry was in no mood for Kurt's sass. "One time, my mom caught us."

That got Kurt's attention; his sass was gone.

"I couldn't say anything before she ran off back to the party, but Johnny and I decided that we'd come out; that it was time. I went to the party to find my parents and Logan, but when I tried to talk to them, explain it all, my mom. She kept acting like nothing had happened; that she didn't catch me kissing a boy. That was what started the downward spiral to Johnny and I's relationship. And I never got a chance to come out. And I didn't have another until I met you." Kurt softened. "I know that's still not much of an excuse, but so far my relationships have been separate from my family, for obvious reasons that you know too well. But that's why I've kept them that way; you saw how explosive things got when I came out, and again when you helped me move out. I just don't want my family life and my love life to clash…I just can't handle it."

Kurt took it all in. His first thought was to Mercedes Slap ™ Henry's mother. He couldn't believe that she'd do that. Kurt had been forever afraid of how his dad would react when he came out. It used to haunt him at night, his dad kicking him out, or beating him, or sending him to a 'camp'. Luckily he was graced with an amazing father; Henry wasn't, and he didn't deserve that. No one did. His second thought was how messed up this all was. How Henry's father had crammed college down his throat at such a young age, and making him live up to some sort of 'legacy'. He hated the man; hated him with all his being, and this didn't help. But he understood, at least he understood why Henry didn't want to let himself get close to his parents again.

It never ended well.

And it still didn't, Kurt knew that, so he nodded with a small smile. "That's…understandable. And really, Henry, I'm glad that you can be honest with me, but even with that…I'm still going to be there, at the hearing." Henry's face fell. He didn't assume that saying all this would get Kurt to not come to the hearing, but he still didn't want Kurt to be there.

"Henry, what your mother did was unacceptable. A parent shouldn't just go and act like nothing had happened. Even if you were with… 'Johnny', I still hate that you had to hide, just like I did. It isn't right and every day I wake up and am so happy that I have my father who accepts me and loves me for me. You need that too, and you have that, with the Changs." Kurt got up off the bench and walked to Henry, a concerned look in his eyes. "You have a family now, Henry, Mike and Mr. and Mrs. Chang; they love you no matter who you love and they will always be there for you. And…" Kurt bit his lip and looked to the side. "I love you too, and I just can't have you go back to your parents. They're horrible, awful human beings, much less parents! And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you win this and stay with the Changs." Kurt finished with a strong determination in his eyes.

Henry laughed breathlessly. "You, Kurt Hummel, are the most stubborn boy I've ever met," Kurt was about to send a scathing remark. "But I wouldn't love you if you weren't. I love you just how you are."

Kurt smiled softly and felt that they'd done a decent enough make-up talk for a hug. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Henry's back and let his head rest on his chest. Henry was still in somewhat shock from Kurt saying he still loved him, but the hug was welcomed as always. Henry wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and held his head close.

"Kurt, thank you. You…you always know how to really help me out. You always want to help and be at my side no matter what I go through…and that's why I love you more than anything or anyone else. But there are so many other reasons why I love you too, and that's why it's killing me to be without you." Henry pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes, a deep honesty emanating from them. "Kurt, I want you back, I want you back in my arms and I want to just be with you."

Kurt knew Henry still loved him, and he knew that he wanted him back, but there was still so much that they needed to work on. Sure Henry was honest with him and this had probably showed that lying never worked in the long run, but there was the anger. The anger that Kurt saw when Henry fought Karofsky and Azimio, how explosive he'd get whenever someone came towards Kurt in a negative way. At one point, Kurt thought he was being overprotective and overly chivalrous, causing him to explicitly state that this was not a typical 'boy/girl' relationship, but now this protectiveness, it's more of a necessity, as if Henry blinked, Kurt would be gone, like it could all be taken from him at any second.

And that didn't settle right with Kurt.

He loved Henry, he really and truly did, it was just that this was a rough time for Henry and Kurt needed Henry to get through all this and calm down. But Henry was so scared to lose him, like this was the end.

_But it's not._ Kurt thought.

"Henry." Kurt said quietly. "I love you, you know that. But right now, you need to get this all out of the way. The hearing, the way you're acting and reacting to anything negative. When you were fighting those Neanderthals yesterday, you really, _really _scared me. I need to know that you can keep your cool and stay under the radar. I can't have you kicking the crap out of anyone that messes with us. I need you to be here at school with me, not expelled. So for right now, let's just be appreciative of each other…from afar. We can still talk, we are on good terms Henry, and you're not going to lose me. We just need to get past all this first. Okay?"

Henry deflated. He knew this was coming…again. But he still feared that Kurt wouldn't want him if he saw how horrible his parents were going to be at the hearing. But not because of how sweet and angel-like they're going to act. No it wasn't that.

It was how horrible Henry's going to look when their 'angel' act kills him.

Henry loved his family. No matter what, and the fact that his mother, his mom for the love of God, knew all along and did nothing to help for 2 years.

Two whole years, Henry hoped and prayed his mom would help him.

And it still kills him to this day.

But if Kurt says that he's not going to leave him, then he'll trust the boy he fell in love with and wait. He could stay strong and hopefully win out at the hearing. He could wait.

They could wait.

**A/N: Phew, told you it was long. But I hope you all enjoyed it! Next up is the circus you've all been waiting for: THE COURT CASE! Bum bum bum! Oh, I know, it's gonna be good! And also, we start the episode 'Brittany/Britney'! And it's going to stray in the Britney storyline a little, more actual singing rather than super weird hallucinations. Either way, please read and review! I love reviews and always love to add your requests or advice! Love!**


	4. BabyOne More Time

**A/N: Holy crap in a handbag! This is the longest chapter of my life! I wasn't going to have so many side stories come into play, but the characters kind of just went off with it. Oh well. Sorry about the length and the lack of fluff, SO MUCH ANGST! But don't fret, there's some fluff here and there. **

Kurt went home that day in a somber mood. He loved Henry, really, but he was trying to keep their relationship alive by keeping them apart when Henry was so volatile. Henry just needed to calm down and get past this, and then they could work it all out.

Kurt entered the home and met his father. "Hey dad."

Burt, who was nursing a beer while watching a sports game of some sort that Kurt couldn't begin to know, looked up and smiled. "Hey kiddo how was school?"

Ah, the usual parent line. 'How was school?' It was so simple of a question but it held so much complexity for Kurt. Not to mention he hadn't mentioned any of his and Henry's happenings to his dad yet. But that changed quickly when Finn came down the hall with a steeled look on his face.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Finn said tensely.

"What's going on?" Burt asked concerned.

"Finn, no." Kurt said quietly.

Finn shook his head. "Come on, Kurt. I've kept my mouth shut for a few days now, but you need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Burt asked loudly, rising from the couch.

Kurt was panicking, telling his father that Henry and him had broken up wasn't too much of an issue, they had broken up before, but telling him he was going to make a statement at Henry's court hearing which Burt didn't know about either….oh god, Kurt was screwed.

"Kurt." Finn said.

_Maybe one day I should take my own damn advice and not try to hide things, huh?_ Kurt thought bitterly as he paled and looked to his father.

"Dad." Kurt started, his voice wavering. His dad was going to flip his top but now that Finn had to open his big idiot mouth, Kurt had no choice. "I…let's sit down."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry had stopped at home only to change, finally today was a Karen free day, but still he had to work.

But work was much better than digging up facts about how awful his parents were.

Henry was going through the motions of work: greet the customer, tell them your name and ask for drink orders, get drinks and take food orders, wait for food orders, spit in food orders, serve food orders.

He was so glad he had an easy job.

As he worked, the hearing just wouldn't leave his mind. After his talk with Kurt during lunch, where he STILL didn't get Kurt back, he realized that maybe this would all work out. Kurt certainly thought so, and Kurt was really smart. Sure, Henry was in AP Calc with Artie, but that was really it. Kurt was good at English and he was unbelievable at French, not to mention he was like a freaking wizard at Chemistry. Kurt was smart and if he felt that Henry was going to win, and if Karen thought they were going to win…well maybe they would.

A small smile showed on his face as he walked up to the front to greet his next customer, only to have it get wiped right off.

His next customer was Mercedes. And her face was definitely the 'no nonsense' attitude one.

Henry sighed in defeat. "Welcome to Breadstix, my name his Henry. Please allow me to show-"

"Boy, I've been here over a hundred times, I know where to sit." Mercedes interrupted, but her tone was trying to be full of sass, but it only came out like a tired sigh.

Henry's brows rose at her deflated tone. "Uh, sure Mercedes. What would you like to drink?"

As Mercedes sat in the booth she pulled her hair back. "Oh, um a diet coke." Henry was about to walk away to get her drink when she grabbed his arm. "Can…can we talk?"

Henry looked around the restaurant. "Can it wait a half an hour? That's when I get my break. We can have dinner together?"

Mercedes nodded. "Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had just finished relaying everything to his father, at least Finn had the decency to exit the conversation; Finn didn't need to know all of Henry's secrets.

His father was a different story.

His dad was the only family he had left. Well, besides his aunt who was about somewhere that none of them knew, Burt was all Kurt had, and they'd learn to live with each other for the longest time.

Ever since his mother had died.

Ever since, they'd created a well oiled machine. Kurt could always tell when his dad was tired from work and wanted to simply drink a beer or two and watch some mindless television. And Burt knew exactly when to simply let Kurt storm down to his room and blast his Beyonce after a bad day at school. Kurt could tell him anything, and his always father had always kept it in confidence, even with Finn and Carole now living with them.

So after he had finished telling Burt everything, he was expecting a huge blow up over why Kurt had not told him sooner, or why Kevin had not told him anything over the past two months, but it never came.

"Dad?" Kurt asked warily.

Burt took off his hat and ran his hand through his bald head. "I was wondering when this was going to happen."

"What?" Kurt said.

"Kurt." Burt said firmly. "Henry's parents, John and Tracy, they were high school friends of mine." Kurt's brows shot up. "Us three and Kevin, Mike's father, we were all best friends in high school. It was then that John and Tracy got together. Kevin and I were kind of like their annoying kids, always goofing around and messing with them." Burt smiled off in the distance at the fond memory.

"But then there was senior year, and everyone was going crazy picking colleges. I had already known what I wanted. And that was your mother. You know that we were also high school sweethearts, but I also wanted to be a mechanic, and that was my plan. John on the other hand, he wanted more. So did Tracy. They were both pretty smart. Now you know your old man isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but those two were going places. They worked furiously all junior and senior year to apply to only the best universities. Their sheer determination was unreal. They were so involved in their college applications that they completely forgot about Kevin and me. That's were our friendship ended really."

"But you see, they went to college and when they came back to Lima, Tracy was a closed off and eerily private doctor, and John as a cruel car dealership owner." Burt shook his head. "It was just before you were born; Kevin, your mother and I met up with John and Tracy, and kid, they were totally different people. They were dressed in those fancy clothes you always make fun of on that show you watch, and they acted so superior to us. They had already one child, a little girl I think, and then they told us they were having a boy, Henry. John kept going on and on about how his son was going to be going places, 'succeeding his old man' and all that. But the way he said it, it was a little unnerving. It was like he had planned the kid's entire life out to the letter before he was even born. He had the University all picked out and his major and his very first internship. The man totally changed."

Kurt was shell shocked. All that his father had said was just what Henry had said.

But it was so much more. The man had Henry's life planned out from the beginning.

Burt sighed and continued. "I figured Henry being gay, wasn't in his plan. And when his second son died of Leukemia, I figured he would do whatever he could to keep his 'Legacy' alive. I seriously doubt that fool has a legacy at all but that's what he thinks. So I have always assumed that he'd try to get Henry back, for their family name."

_Well with that and Henry's story, it seemed that that would be the only plausible explanation for all this._ Kurt mused.

"Dad." Kurt said. "Thank you, for telling me that story…and for not freaking out and all."

Burt nodded and pulled his cap back on. "Sure thing kiddo. And I guess that you're now a part of all this too now. You saw the man at his worst when you help Henry out of that house, no wonder Henry's attorney came looking for you." Burt's face steeled to seriousness. "Now I know you love that kid, and that you'd do anything to keep him safe, but I'm concerned about you going to this hearing and making a statement. His parent's attorney is going to do anything to twist your words and I just don't want you to get upset."

"Dad, don't worry, I've already seen Karen a few times and have gone over different tactics to avoid getting rung around and frustrated. I'm ready to do this and I want to do this, for Henry." Kurt could feel himself getting emotional over Henry; he needed to **not **get all teary about him, not right now. "And besides, I've seen enough _Law and Order_ to talk circles around them." Kurt joked. Humor always worked for Kurt to get out of serious emotional situations.

Burt frowned. "Not funny, Kurt." But sometimes humor doesn't work apparently.

Burt was going to continue but soon the front door burst open to reveal Carole with several grocery bags. "Boys! A little help!"

Kurt began to rise, but was easily beaten by Finn who appeared out of nowhere, seemingly rushing to the aid of his mother as a son-like instinct. Kurt smiled at the pair. Finn was a complete idiot; don't get Kurt wrong, but seeing Finn being such an amazing son to Carole and now to Burt always made Kurt smile.

Once in the kitchen, he and Carole began to put the groceries away while Finn and Burt emptied the dishwasher. Kurt was putting Finn's Lucky Charms on top of the fridge when Carole spoke.

"Oh shoot, I forgot the cream of mushroom for tonight's dinner!" Carole sighed.

"I'll get it!" Kurt offered. He kind of wanted to get some fresh air anyways.

"Really? Oh, honey that's so sweet, thank you!"

"Oh, no problem! I'm in the need of some fresh air anyways."

"I'll go with him!" Finn chirped.

Kurt spun around and pointed a slender finger at him. "Then you better behave. Last time I took you to the grocery store I lost you and spent half an hour looking for you only to find you riding the airplane machine outside the store!"

Finn looked away and pouted. "Dude, it was one time."

"Yeah, at **that** store! What about the Dumbo ride outside of Best Buy? Or the Jeep outside of Target?"

"Okay fine! I'll behave and not run off to the airplane machine!" Finn cried.

Kurt smiled. "Good, get your coat."

"Hold on." Carole called out. "Finn, did you finish your homework?"

Finn winced. "Uh…maybe?"

"Finn." Carole warned.

"Alright, no." Finn surrendered.

"Then get back to your homework, I don't need you distracting Kurt anyway. I need that cream of mushroom fast and I don't need Kurt scouring the store just to find you outside on the airplane ride."

"Aw, mom!" Finn cried out as he trudged upstairs.

"I'll go with you kiddo." Burt said as he pulled his coat on.

Kurt smiled; he hadn't had some good father/son time in ages. "Great! I'll drive."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry finally got on break and brought his and Mercedes' dinner to her table. They both ate and sat in a tense uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Mercedes popped a tot in her mouth and sighed.

"Alright, White Boy, let's talk." She said tiredly.

Henry looked up from his burger and tilted his head. "Why?" He said just as tiredly.

Mercedes rubbed her temples. "So I can apologize to you."

Henry's brows shot up. "Mercedes, you don't have to-"

"But I do." Mercedes said firmly. "I'm sorry for slapping you and reaming you out in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see. Kurt was right; I should have waited and listened to everything he had to say before I went on a rampage. It's just…" Mercedes looked upward and sighed. "I'm going to tell you a story, it was before you even met Kurt, but he and I became instant BFFs when glee club started. And my feelings for Kurt may have become…more."

Now Henry was really shocked.

"Kurt and I would do everything together and go out on dates all the time. And mind you he had never told anyone he was gay, but Rachel and Tina had told me that you could just see it; that he was 'Lady Fabulous'. I didn't believe them and with a little manipulation from Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, before they really liked glee club, I had asked Kurt if we were dating. Kurt had said that he was in love with someone else, which was in reality Finn but he had told me that it was Rachel. I was in love with Kurt and I got so upset that I…I may have thrown a rock through his windshield. But it was after I went and apologized to him, that he confided in me and told me he was gay. I was the first person he told, and not a day goes by that I don't treasure that. And even after over a year, I still love him."

Now Henry was so lost. _MERCEDES LOVES KURT?_

Mercedes glared at Henry's horrified expression. "Not in that way anymore you idiot! I love him like a brother, a best friend. I love that boy, Henry, and that's why I went all divalicious on you. I just don't want him to get hurt."

Henry sighed and smiled, Kurt had one great ally in his corner. "Mercedes, you are one hell of a woman. Trust me, when you slapped me and asked what I did, I figured that you had simply overreacted and went straight for the kill. Nothing that I wouldn't have done, if I were in your position. Hell, I did that same thing. I read one of Jew Fro's blogs, the one about Kurt and Finn during Gaga week, and I went straight to Finn and kicked the crap out of him. I know the feeling. So… I'm not mad."

Now it was Mercedes' turn to look stunned. "You're not mad?"

Henry smiled. "Of course not! Of course I was pissed when it happened but after a day it was all water under the bridge." Henry's face fell. "Besides, as you can see, I have so much other stuff to be upset about."

Mercedes winced. "Yeah…about that. I'm really sorry you have to go through all this. And now that you and Kurt are….?"

Henry let a breath out in a huff. "In Kurt's words: 'appreciative of each other…from afar'." At Mercedes' confused face, he elaborated. "Which means we're not together…at least not for now."

Mercedes sighed. "I'm sorry, Henry, I wish there was something I can do to help you out. I guess I can try and talk you up around him?" Mercedes shrugged meekly.

Henry shook his head. "Don't bother, I really think that right now, we need to be apart, at least until all this shit I have going on is blown over. But… this may be good for us. You never know." Henry smiled.

Mercedes smiled. "That's the crazy optimistic white kid I know and love." She checked her cell phone. "Oh, hot damn, I'm going to be late! Tina and I have a 'Millionaire Matchmaker' marathon tonight! I'll see you tomorrow at school, kay?"

Henry nodded and got up from the booth. "Yeah, sure."

Mercedes had an inner battle with herself but her good side had apparently won out, for no sooner had she risen, she pulled Henry in for a fierce hug. "You've been good to my man Kurt. I've liked you from the start, so I want to keep you two together. You say the word and I'll give it my best. Understand?"

Henry smiled. This girl was pretty amazing. "Sure thing. See you later."

Mercedes released Henry. "Later, White Bread!"

And with that, Henry went back to work in a much better mood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt and Burt were in the soup aisle. Kurt was checking the different types of creams of mushroom when Burt got antsy and began to roll on the balls of his feet.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Kurt asked without ever looking at him, his eyes fixed on the soups.

"Uh, I'm just bored. Do you really need to check every can?" Burt asked.

Kurt, still not looking up from his soups just sighed. "Yes, dad. I need to make sure that there are no dents; we don't need any of us getting Botulism. And if Carole is making beef stroganoff like she had planned, she's going to want a cream of mushroom with a thick consistency. Why don't you go look around? Maybe pick out a healthy snack rather than those pork rinds you notoriously eat when I'm not looking?"

Burt paled, his son was so eerily like his mother, and she had always caught him eating unhealthily when she was alive. Kurt has always hounded him over his eating habits. It was as if Katherine never left.

But now was his chance to sneak some goods (read: sweets) back into the house, and he wasn't a man to say no to an opportunity like this.

"Sure kiddo, whatever you say." Burt smirked and walked down towards the candy aisle.

Burt was rifling through the Resses and Twix when he ran into the two people he never wanted to see again.

Henry's parents; John and Tracy.

A wave of rage coursed through Burt's veins, but he quickly controlled it. They were in a grocery store for God's sakes; they didn't need to make a scene here. But Burt was still furious, they had beaten and abandoned their son, and now they want him back! How does that make any sense?

John was the first of the two to notice Burt. As soon as he noticed Burt, his eyes steeled and his posture stiffened. Tracy, who was driving the shopping cart, stopped just short of her husband with a squeak when she saw Burt.

A heated, unofficial glaring contest held out between Burt and John. Burt knew that if given the chance, these two would walk right past him as if he wasn't even there. So now Burt had to make a move, he had to talk to these two; he needed to know why they were doing this.

"So," Burt said in a low almost growl. "What's this I hear about a child custody case over Henry?" Burt asked in a sarcastic tone, almost giving Kurt a run for his money.

John's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. There is nothing going on that _you'd _understand. This had nothing to do with you or your sodomizing son, so why don't you go back to your white trash hole?" John seethed with acidic venom.

Burt was on the instant defensive at John's words about his son, but he needed to stay calm. _What would Kurt say? He's always good at keeping calm and articulate. _He had an idea, but if he was going to say it…oh boy was it going to be uncomfortable. It was his son he was talking about after all.

Burt smiled. "Hey, now, sodomy can't be all that bad, hell, Kurt and Henry do it all the time, and they're happy."

Burt just about died of uncomfortable embarrassment of imagining his baby boy doing…that. Thank God all they've done is kiss…or at least that's what Kurt had told him…damn, good thing they're broken up, otherwise Burt was going to have to get his shotgun out.

Tracy gasped, while John almost lost it, his face reddening vividly. "How dare you- You haven't the first clue about our son, how dare you claim that he does such…disgusting, wrongful things!" John hissed menacingly yet quietly. They were in public after all.

Burt was pretty proud of himself for making John squirm. He smiled. "John, my son is dating your son, and ever since you decided to beat him and kick him out, he's been a part of our household for quite some time, and I like to think I know Henry pretty well. And there is no way in hell that that boy would EVER want to go back to you two! And trust me, the walls in my house are a little on the thin side; I hear things if you know what I mean."

Burt could lie to these two. Though Kurt and Henry aren't together anymore, he still knew the kid pretty damn well and of course he doesn't want to live with them. Now about them having sex…Burt had no idea where this side of him was coming from. He would never talk about his son, his baby, having sex! This must be Henry's doing, he was always a little horndog.

Tracy was looking at the M&M's like they were riding on a unicycle while belting Mellencamp, but John's anger was rising. John moved in close to Burt, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Now you listen, Burt. That is my son," John took a huge breath and it seem that all the anger was gone. "Not yours and you don't understand him. We do, and…we love our son no matter what and we want him back. This has nothing to do with you or your…boy. And it would be in your best interest to-"

"Dad?"

Burt's blood ran cold at the word. He whirled around to find Kurt looking, worry etched in his face. That was when Kurt's eyes fell on John.

And boy, if looks could kill. That boy had his mother's eyes alright. Those eyes still gave Burt the chills.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt demanded in a haughty voice, his 'Ice Prince' mode in full gear.

John seemed unfazed by Kurt. "This is a public store; I can be here if I please." He replied with a snort of superiority.

Kurt sneered an evil smile. "I meant what are you doing here, harassing my father?"

"Your pathetic excuse for a father came and began talking to me, you filthy piece of sodomizing –"

"Now you listen-" Burt began to round in but was cut off by an airily wave of Kurt's hand. A definite signal that Kurt wasn't in the mood for this.

"No, let me." Kurt smiled sweetly at Burt. He then sent his best 'Bitch, I'mma Cut You'™ glare. "As for you, how dare you begin to say those kinds of things to me or my father? Where in your mind does an adult act this way? Who exactly do you think you are? And if you think that your Henry's parents, then I suggest you start acting like them, because saying those horrible things about me, equates to saying those kinds of horrible things about Henry, your son. And that will not look good in front of the judge at the hearing." Kurt finished in a wicked smile as John's eyes widened at the mention of the hearing.

John opened and closed his mouth. "How do you-"

"Oh please." Kurt said dismissively. "Do you really think the boy who fucks your son wouldn't know about him being in a custody case?" Kurt really wanted to say something like that for so long. Tracy squeaked louder and John looked like he was trying his hardest not to kill Kurt. Kurt smiled, that was the reaction he wanted.

Burt's brows shot up in surprise at Kurt's language, either it was the intensity of the conversation or Kurt was really just trying to piss Henry's parents off, either way Burt was a little proud of his son, but he _definitely_ needed to have talk with him afterwards.

"Now again, I ask who do you think you are to assume anything about the boy I love or where he should live?"

John stilled himself again and took a breath. "That boy is my son and I've known him for so many years long than you have. I know what's right for him and I know where he should be living!"

Kurt was playing with his nails by then and gave John a bored expression. "Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure that he hates your guts right now." Tracy made a pained expression but John didn't even flinch. "Why do you think he's fighting it? He doesn't want to be with you guys, where he's beaten and abused. Remember? You hit him. You hit your son and called him all those awful, horrible, unforgivable names! And not to mention you accusing him of trying to sexually take advantage of his dying brother! What kind of parent are you and what in the world makes you think you'd ever get him back?" Kurt was heated and on a freaking roll. "I suggest you quit trying to be his parents now. He has the Changs, and they are infinitely times better then you two will ever be." He then turned to Tracy. "Especially you, since you've known Henry was gay since he was 14!" There we go. The seeds of doubt have been planted and now Kurt was really enjoying this.

John whirled around and sent a shocked look to his wife. Tracy started crying; an acquired defense mechanism over the years. John stammered. "You…you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Before Tracy could even answer, Kurt butted right back in. "It doesn't matter, you two are unfit parents and I will make sure that he never has to see you ever again."

John spun back around to Kurt, his restraint gone. "Oh? And what can a prissy, flamboyant, piece of fa-"

"I'm going to make a statement at the hearing against you." Kurt smiled.

John was silent in stunned shock.

Kurt's smile grew wider as he moved back to his dad. "See you in a week!" He grabbed his father by the arm. "Come along now dad." And he pulled Burt to the front of the store.

After they purchased the candy and the cream of mushroom, the two began to drive home. Burt finally had the voice to speak. "So uh….you said that Henry was the boy that you…" Burt trailed off uncomfortably.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't worry daddy dearest, we haven't had sex, and since we are no longer together, I don't really plan on it."

Burt sighed in relief and smiled. "Despite your language, you made me pretty damn proud today."

Kurt smiled. "Those horrible excuses for human beings had it coming. But I'm glad you're proud of me, Dad."

"Putting a grown man that violent in his place takes guts, and I'm proud you have the guts. But I just don't see why you're doing all this if you and Henry aren't even together anymore. And you said he was that boy you loved. Do you…do you still love him Kurt?"

Burt knew what he was saying was having an effect on Kurt. If Kurt had the looks that could kill like his mother, he had her stubbornness in spades. Burt wanted to make sure that Kurt was doing the right thing by breaking up with Henry if he loved him. This was a father's job after all.

Kurt was sitting in the passenger's seat, frozen. Did he love Henry? Isn't that why he's being keeping them apart, to let Henry calm down and get his life together before they try to be a couple again? Isn't that why he is even going to the hearing in the first place? Because he loved him?

"I still do." Kurt replied quietly, making Burt strain to hear it. "I do, but I'm waiting for Henry to sort his life out and control his anger before we go any further. I love him and I'm going to wait for him."

Burt always knew he could count on his son. The boy was smart.

"Good."

As they drove back home, something Henry's father had called him was still on Kurt's mind. _Flamboyant. Flamboyant huh? Well, if you think I'm flamboyant __**now**__…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In glee the next day, both boys were in a decent mood. Though Kurt was still on edge from yesterday's encounter with the parents of doom, he was still pretty smug for reaming them out. Henry was just happy that he had Mercedes in his corner as well, that girl was a force of nature when she wanted to be.

As they sat in glee Mr. Shue was droning on and on about some old person artist that Henry really couldn't give a crap and a half about, that is until he heard Kurt's voice.

"Mr. Shue, if I may, recently I have come across a Facebook group. Its vast five members have all stated that they want the glee club to perform a specific artist tribute at the homecoming assembly this week. And the artist? Brace yourselves everyone: Britney Spears!"

The other glee kids began a small rumble of conversations over the latest news. But Henry, on the other hand, was wiped of his good mood. A tribute to Britney Spears was the **last** thing he wanted to do. Thankfully, he was saved.

"No. I don't think Britney Spears is a good role model. We won't do a tribute." Mr. Shue said. _Finally the man has some common sense!_ Henry thought.

And it seemed that Mr. Shue and himself weren't the only ones against it. "I don't want to do Britney Spears." Brittany said.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Because my name is Britney Spears." She replied simply.

Henry loved that girl. Being good friends with her for a few years, he already knew the story, and watching everyone's faces contort in confusion and disbelief was a treat.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"This girl is wack." Mercedes sighed with her hands in the air.

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce. That's Britney Spears. Ever since I can remember, I've been living in Britney Spears' shadow. I hope you all respect me for not wanting her to overshadow me anymore."

Henry felt for the girl, no matter how crazy her reasons were, he was not doing a Britney Spears song, ever. And hell he was going to speak his mind.

"I agree; we don't need a Britney Spears train wreck when we're trying to get more members." Henry said.

Kurt snorted. "Doesn't mean much coming from you."

Henry glared, he thought they were on good terms. "What?"

"Dude, you dance like her all the time. You dance sluttier than most of the girls here." Puck accused.

Henry reddened with embarrassment as the club concurred on Puck statement. Did everyone really think that Henry danced like a slut all the time? Then Henry's mind zoomed through all of his performances and all his dances…'Out Tonight' came to mind and so did 'Teeth'… and…oh…maybe he did. Shit.

"Yeah, we would have thought you'd be the first one on the 'Britney train'!" Mercedes laughed. "Why are you so against it?"

Now Henry was just stunned. He said lowly. "I **hate** Britney Spears."

"White boy waiter say what?" Mercedes deadpanned as the rest of the club vocalized their same reactions.

Henry sighed. "I despise Britney Spears."

"Why?"

Henry gave her a stern 'WTF' face. "Are you serious? Mercedes, who's my musical idol?"

Mercedes looked quizzical. "Uh…Christina Aguiler-ohhhh"

Henry nodded. "Right. Those two were 90's rivals and you know that I love my Christina. She is so much classier than that trash bag Britney who went crazy and shaved her head and flashed her goods while stepping out of cars. That girl's just bat-shit crazy"

Kurt looked very displeased. "Really? You think Christina Aguilera is any better? They were both in the Mickey Mouse Club, and Britney has been so much more successful than Christina ever has! She is our culture. We grew up with her! My Britney has created the most catchy and upbeat songs ever!"

Henry rolled his eyes, and everyone else just enjoyed the show. "Please, Britney is old news! She hasn't had a good song in years! My Christina has always been elegant and always has such powerful songs about love and loss and just having fun, not about having threesomes and being all fake innocent. And what the hell? 'If You Seek Amy'? You're not being clever, you're just being trashy and a little disturbing."

Kurt redden in anger, it seemed that both boys were very protective of their respective 90's divas. "How dare you! Britney may have had a rough few years, but all over her albums have reached higher sales and popularity than any of your washed-up has been's songs! And Britney will come back with an even greater song!"

Henry knew that arguing with Kurt wasn't going to help their situation at all, but this was his idol. **Idol.** "Really, Christina's a washed-up has been? She actually has a singing voice! And you really didn't seem to think of her as a washed up has been when you loved every songs of hers I sang to you. Don't you remember 'Ain't No Other Man'? Or 'Come On Over'? So those heartfelt songs meant nothing to you?"

Henry really hadn't meant to go into their relationship like this, in front of New Directions, and over whose musical idol was better. But here it was, out in the open, and the scandalized look on Kurt's face proved it.

Mercedes shook her head in frustration of the two boys while everyone else watched on in anticipation. "I…I can't believe you're bringing all this up here!" Kurt stated disbelievingly. "You're immature and ridiculous! I can't believe you're going to turn our argument about two singers to be about us!" Kurt yelled as he marched out of the choir room.

Henry looked at his retreating form in shock. He had screwed up…again. He let himself get carried away, and now Kurt was pissed at him more than ever. And he was doing so well yesterday!

Henry's anger shot up, but it wasn't anger towards Kurt. It was anger towards himself. He got up, his fists clenching at harmful levels. He looked around the choir room to meet 12 pairs of concerned, worried, and judging eyes. Henry was done.

"Dammit!" Henry hissed as flew out of the room through the door opposite Kurt took.

The door slam signaling the exit of Henry left the choir room silent.

"Does that mean we're doing a Christina Aguilera tribute?" Brittany asked.

"This is one hot damn mess." Mercedes sighed. Her boys were fighting, and she'd be the one to fix it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had left the choir room in a flash. As he stormed down the halls of McKinley his mind was racing. _How dare he? How could he bring up our personal, __**private**__, problems in front of all our friends like that! Has he no common sense? _To say Kurt was upset could have been the understatement of the week, because let's face it: the amount of drama this school produced, and mostly from the glee club, was astounding and there were huge understatements flying left and right daily; this understatement would only last a week, tops.

But Kurt was fuming. Henry and he were on a level ground; they had made up to an extent and they were well on their way to being a couple again. But then Henry had to let himself get all riled up and didn't think before he spoke.

As always.

Kurt realized that Henry had a habit of spitting out whatever he was thinking without really milling over the consequences of his actions. He couldn't understand how Henry could have done that to them when Kurt had just faced his demented parents the night before.

That was when Kurt stopped frozen in the middle of the hallway.

He _hadn't_ told Henry of last night's 'Grocery Store Battle'.

And a moment after he realized that he _wasn't_ going to.

No. They didn't need to go through that as well. Not after this. Kurt would just keep it between himself and his dad; save Henry the emotional stress.

But why in the goodness that is Beyonce should he save Henry from _any_ emotional stress?

_Oh…that's right_, Kurt realized, _I still love him._

Kurt really hated love right now.

_No_, Kurt thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, _I need to forget all this. Right now. I need to focus on me; what I want, what I feel greatly about. _

And that my friends, was Britney Spears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry had walked off opposite the direction Kurt had taken moments earlier. He was mentally beating the shit out of himself for his actions in the choir room.

_I can't believe that I just did that! How petty and sad! I just used a simple argument of artists as a gateway to a row about our relationship! _

Henry knew Kurt well enough that shit like that just wasn't going to fly.

So as Henry berated himself down the hall, he never noticed the footsteps following him until a hand gripped his arm. Henry spun around to snap at whoever was an idiot enough to follow him after that blowup, but thought better of it as soon as he saw who it was.

Because Mercedes was one scary bitch.

"Mercedes." Henry sighed as he slumped against the lockers. Henry wasn't a dumbass, Mercedes was fierce and he was sad to say he'd been on the receiving end of one of her patented slaps, so he knew better than to cross her now.

"Henry," Mercedes said sadly. "I really should slap the white right off your skin right now for what you just did…" Henry paled and screwed his eyes shut tightly, bracing for impact, but opened one slightly when it never came. "But I know how boys are. They're stupid. And I know that you didn't mean all that, or at least you didn't mean to say that all right then and there. And I have already told you that I'm going to help you so long as you say the word, so I'm going to offer you a proposition."

Henry perked up like a dog awaiting a treat. "Really?" He asked excited. "Right now, I'm freaking desperate to get myself out of this hole."

Mercedes smiled. "Good, so here it is: If you want Kurt back, or at least to put yourself on his good side again, all you need to do is sing a Britney Spears song!"

Henry frowned. "Mercedes, where you even in the choir room? I hate Britney Spears."

Mercedes sighed, Kurt and Henry _were_ perfect for each other, they were both stubborn as all hell and Mercedes was sick of all this lovey dubby drama. So she was going to stick it to Henry hard. "Well, when you feel that your love for Kurt outweighs your hatred for a musician, come back and talk to me." Mercedes said tersely as she began to walk back to the choir room.

Henry stared back at her. That comment had tore at Henry pretty deeply. But Mercedes was right, as always. Before Henry could delve into his thoughts on how scarily Mercedes knew just about everything, he spoke up.

"I'll do it." He said quickly.

Mercedes turned around with a smug grin. "Thought so, this diva is never wrong. So do you have any songs in mind?"

Henry thought carefully. The songs he could choose from were limited. He knew most of her songs were horribly written and usually about tasteless acts, so he had a handful of songs that he could choose from to send a message to Kurt.

Henry smiled. "Not sure yet, but I'm sure it'll come to me. I'll have it done in a few days."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glee the next day was tense to say the least. Kurt was still peeved and Henry was still scheming his next musical number. But something was different: Kurt came in the choir room in an air of haughty superiority and disdain, but that was a usual, the real difference was what he was wearing.

Kurt, Henry noticed, was wearing a skirt.

Henry's mind went into meltdown as Kurt sashayed his way to the top risers to hunch over in contempt.

Henry was thinking of way too many dirty things that he and Kurt could be doing as Mr. Shue started rehearsal. Sitting in the risers in front of Kurt was becoming an inconvenience as Henry was trying to ingrain the image of Kurt in a skirt (Henry laughed mentally at the rhyme) in his brain. Henry smiled blissfully in the distance as he let his mind wander to the…naughtier side, but it was halted at the yelling coming from behind him.

"Mr. Shue this is something that we all want to do. I don't see why we can't do something that we all care about. Jeeze! Why don't you just freaking loosen up a little!" Kurt's angry voice tore through the air.

Most of the glee kids looked anywhere but at Kurt or Mr. Shue, but Henry spun around and stared at Kurt. Kurt never spoke like that to teachers, he was basically a model student. Henry realized that Kurt was not in the mood for getting shut down by Shue all the time, and their fight yesterday didn't really help. But still, Kurt never acted out like this. Something else must be up.

"Kurt." Mr. Shue stated lowly. "I'll see you in the Principal's office."

Even Kurt looked a little shocked at himself as he stood up and hurried out of the room. Mr. Shue followed him out, telling the rest of the glee kids to practice their scales as the room grew back to a buzz of conversations. But one statement came first to break the silence.

"Dude, was Hummel just wearing a skirt?" Puck asked, not in a menacing way, but in an incredulous and curious tone.

Mercedes laughed. "No, Puckerman that was a kilt."

Henry was still stuck on Kurt's outburst, but then a few thoughts hit him.

Last year's 'girl's night', truth or dare, Britney Spears, skirt.

Henry smirked. He totally had his song for Kurt. And tomorrow…oh tomorrow will be an uproar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Kurt sat in Figgins' office with Mr. Shue and Figgins himself, Kurt couldn't help but kick himself. He let himself get worked up and yelled at a teacher. A teacher! Who does that besides delinquents like Puck? Apparently Kurt when still angry with Henry and the entire situation. But Kurt knew that he couldn't put all the blame on Henry, Kurt was still trying to get his dad to eat healthier, but that in itself was a feat that even Coach Sylvester would need some extra scheming to accomplish.

But as Kurt listened to Figgins reprimand him for his behavior, he was startled by what he heard.

"And why are you wearing women's clothing, Mr. Hummel?" Figgins asked heatedly.

Kurt looked at him in shock. _Women's clothes? This was an antique Celtic kilt! I don't wear girl's clothes!_

Mr. Shue was at least on his side over this matter. "Principal Figgins, I don't think that is the real issue here."

"Of course it is William!" Figgins shot back. "There are studies that prove cross dressing leads to delinquent behavior!" He then turned back to Kurt. "You, Mr. Hummel, will not be cross dressing any longer at this school! I do not need any more trouble from you glee kids after I found Ms. Peirce and Ms. Lopez discussing 'getting their anesthesia on'! William, what are you doing in that choir room?"

Mr. Shue paled. "I'm sure Brittany and Santana were just talking about going to see Dr. Howell, I had him come in to discuss oral hygiene the other day."

Figgins just nodded curtly. "Fine, but the prohibition of cross dressing still stands. Now out! I have to deal with Sue. She keeps trying to lock the lunch ladies in the freezer to save the children from becoming 'fatty mouth breathers with no hope of walking through a door to their McDonald's interview'."

Mr. Shue nodded and led Kurt out of the office. As they walked down the hall, Mr. Shue stopped. "Kurt, listen, I'm not so much upset about you lashing our earlier; I guess that I have been a little uptight. But me personally, as you teacher and glee club director, I'm more concerned about you and Henry. After yesterday and all that's happened I want you and him to be happy. You two have always been such a good couple, last year was rough for you two, and I guess I wasn't much of a help either, but I know you two work so well together. And not just that, the glee club is being affected too. Everyone is on edge around you two, it's like a landmine, I saw Brittany crying about how 'her dolphins are fighting' yesterday. I'm not sure what that meant, but Santana said she meant you two. I just want to make sure you guys are all right."

Kurt understood what Mr. Shue was saying. It wasn't ideal to have two of the members always fighting when the club was trying to find unity and collect new members to help them beat Vocal Adrenaline. And also Mr. Shue has been a pretty great teacher, even if they had that showdown over Regionals last year. So Kurt just sighed. "We're trying, I'm sure you've already heard all of what's happened from someone in the glee club, so I won't go into details, but all I can say is that we are trying to last the next week until the hearing is over, then hopefully we'd get back to where we were before."

Mr. Shue smiled. "I'm sure you two will figure it all out, you two are the longest lasting couple out of the club, which isn't really that hard but all in all the same a feat." And with a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Mr. Shue left down the hall.

Kurt sighed as the bell rang for the end of the period. Thankfully he dodged a bullet with Figgins but he really needed to calm down and let time pass by for a little while. At least until he had to see Karen again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day school started as normal. Kurt walked into school, looking both ways before narrowly escaping certain dumpster dives or slushies from the football jocks. But something was off; as he walked to his locker, he noticed that people were staring at him and whispering. Either this was one of those horrible nightmares that he came to school in sweats or there's a rumor going around about him.

It turns out that neither are the case.

Mercedes came up to him as he got his textbooks for first period. "So…" She said expectantly.

Kurt looked to her with a quirked eyebrow. "So…?"

Mercedes' face fell. "So you haven't seen him yet." She said.

"Seen who?" Kurt asked at little annoyed.

Mercedes went right back to smiling. "Oh you'll see."

Kurt was in no mood for secrets. "Mercedes you tell me right now or-"

But Kurt's voice was muffled by the sound of music beating down the hallway. Kurt spun around to investigate the source of the noise, but all his books fell out of his hands at the sight.

_**HENRY:**_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That somethin' wasn't right?_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're outta sight_

Henry parted the sea of students as he sang. But it wasn't the singing that moved them. It was his outfit. It was the same slutty school outfit that Quinn had dared him to wear during their truth or dare session at last year's girl's night as well as a pair of fake black-rimmed glasses to add to the schoolgirl appearance. Henry strutted down the hallways in a fake innocent yet slutty manner as he bit his index fingernail and fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt. Following behind him were several Cheerios dressed in a similar fashion, including Santana and Brittany and Quinn.

Kurt was going to have a heart attack.

But before he could do anything, Henry and the Cheerios broke into a choreographed dance for the chorus.

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

Henry met Kurt's eyes again as he bent over slowly, letting all his…assets show. Good thing he had small enough boxer briefs to hide his…well you know. He didn't feel like flashing the entire school. He just wanted to show Kurt that he could pull off some Britney and even make up for being such an ass. And the song was a good choice too. It easily explained their situation. And of course, if the entire club thought he danced slutty…well then to hell with it, he was going to dance his slutty little ass off.

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Now, boy you got me blinded_

_I bet you baby_

_There's nothing that I would not do, no_

_It's not the way I planned it_

Henry knew that arguing about their relationship in class was a really idiotic idea, and he knew that he'd have to lower himself by doing a Spears song to make it up to Kurt. He hadn't planned all of this, but like Mercedes said, his love for Kurt is more important than his pride over an artist.

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

Henry wanted his Kurt back. He wanted the boy back in his arms and this song said that clearly. He may not get Kurt back now, or for a while, but he needed to be able to at least talk to him.

Henry needed Kurt.

_Oh baby baby, oh baby baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

Henry was dancing so…erotically, Kurt's head was about to explode. And in the heat of embarrassment from his ex-boyfriend cross dressing and singing to him in front of their peers, Kurt literally head-lockered.

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe?_

_That you will be here and give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

Henry and the cheerleaders strutted down the hall, spinning in their skirt and smiling at all the boys, but Henry had eyes for only Kurt. As they danced down the halls, whipping their heads and slapping their thighs and any other slutty think Henry thought of, which was a lot. And Kurt's face was on fire in…embarrassment? Or lust? Either way, Mercedes was fully enjoying herself. This was exactly what she thought Henry was going to do. A song with meaning but an erotic dance to make sure Kurt paid attention.

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe?_

_That you will be here and give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time _

Henry finished the song with a huge flourish from all the Cheerios and their skirts. Each Cheerio was guarding Henry from any jocks that might start something with their seductive looks and short skirts. Henry finished right in front of Kurt and Mercedes. He smiled lightly and took off the tacky black-rimmed glasses.

"Hey," Henry said over the hall's applause applause from the girls toward Henry and applause from the guys towards the Cheerios). "Kurt, I just want to apologize for being an unbelievable, douchey ass yesterday. I really fucked up and I realized that I was being petty and childish." Henry sighed and laughed softly. "So here I am, fully crossed dressed in a very good impression of the 'Baby One More Time' music video. I am still not a fan of Britney but I know that my love for you is much more than some pathetic argument."

Kurt just stared. Henry actually cross dressed. CROSS DRESSED, in the middle of the school and serenaded him with a song from an artist he hated, just so apologize. Henry was probably going to get a slushy apocalypse for this, but then again, Kurt knew that Henry didn't care.

He never did.

Henry never cared what anyone thought of him or them together. He only cared about keeping them safe. Kurt smiled, this was the Henry he loved. And his Henry was making a comeback.

"That was…really good." Kurt said lamely.

Mercedes gasped in fake shock. "What! That's it? That was totally hot! Henry, like I said last time, your legs are fiiiiine! You need to showcase them more often!" She turned to Kurt. "Are you sure that it was only 'really good'?" She asked smugly.

Kurt blushed. "Alright so it was undeniably hot." Kurt admitted with an eye roll. "And I know why you chose that song. And I accept your apology, Henry. Let's talk later, after glee." Kurt smiled and left the pair.

As soon as Kurt was out of sight, Mercedes whooped. "Nice going white boy!" She exclaimed as she high fived Henry.

Henry smiled. "This great! Thanks Mercedes! I'm so glad I've got a girl like you in my corner. Now Kurt's in a better mood with me things are looking up, and if he wants to talk, it must mean that I'm in a pretty good standing!"

"Of course! Did you really think this chocolate goddess would let you down?" Mercedes laughed. "Now, as payment, I demand you text me all the details of your 'talk' later on tonight!"

Henry smirked. "Always one for gossip."

Mercedes simply grinned. "You know it! Now let's get to class!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Henry left Mercedes, he walked down to his locker only to be stopped.

"Hey, fag, you trying to be a chick now?" A voice called out.

Henry spun around in a rapid flow of his skirt, but all that femininity was wiped away by the stance and menacing stare Henry had. "Karofsky, do you want me to kick the ever fucking shit out of you again? Because I think it will be more embarrassing if I do it in this outfit."

Karofsky sneered. "Yeah right. Even I know that you and the other fairy aren't together anymore. A little hard to hide at school huh? And I bet that little homo got pretty pissed at what you did to me and Azimio." Henry darkened, who could Karofsky know about him and Kurt so well? "So I bet you won't even try to beat me up. Like you could. But it's because Hummel would probably dump your ass for good."

Henry was stunned to put it lightly. How in the hell had Karofsky learned so much about his and Kurt's relationship so easily? How did he manage to get all these assumptions right too? Wasn't he a mentally impaired jock who suffered one too many blows to the head from football?

Before Henry could ask, a voice stopped both him and Karofsky in their tracks. "Landon! My office now!" Figgins shouted down the hall, coming up to them both.

"See you later fudge-packer." Karofsky laughed as he walked down the hall away from Figgins.

Henry sighed. _Great._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was Henry.

In the principal's office.

In a slutty schoolgirl outfit.

With Figgins, Shue, and for no reason known to Henry, Sylvester.

Now Henry was usually the most shameless person on the planet, and most of his glee club performances could clearly show that, but right now…Henry wanted the earth to open to a fiery pit of Hell's lava and melt him and his sexy outfit to slutty goo.

Henry sat between Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester listening to Figgins blast him for cross dressing and how it leads to juvenile delinquency, the only thing Henry had on his mind was Karofsky. How did he know so much? It was unsettling.

"This type of dress will not be tolerated Mr. Landon. Just as I had said to Mr. Hummel yesterday-"

Henry's head snapped up. "What?" He asked Figgins incredulously.

Figgins looked taken aback by his quick outburst but remained calm. "Mr. Hummel violated the dress codes as well yesterday by wearing a skirt."

Henry shook his head. "No, he wasn't wearing a skirt, he was wearing a kilt." Henry then let his anger get to him, but for once, it was in a good way. "And also, there is no reason I should be punished. I actually checked the dress codes before I came to school in this. Nowhere in it does it state that guys can't wear women's clothing. Girls wear jeans and shirts all the time! Why can't guys wear dresses and skirts! It is discouraged because it's just plain weird, but it isn't against the rules." He then turned to Sue. "And why are you here?"

Sue just smiled smugly. "Well, Ricky Martin, I saw your little performance, you used my Cheerios. And by using my Cheerios without my consent you have just made yourself an enemy of the state as well as a registered sex offender. It's in my contract."

_I AM A SEX OFFENDER?_

"Yes, you are." Sue replied simply. _HOLY SHIT SHE READS MINDS!_ "No, I can just tell." _…holy fucking shit…_ "Now, since you play for Team Sausage, I find your horrible attire unsurprising, but, besides wrongfully using my Cheerios, you _have_ broken a dress code."

Henry's eyes widened, while Mr. Shue sighed, and Figgins nodded angrily.

"What?" Henry asked.

Sue smiled."Since you so adamantly proclaimed that men should be able to wear skirts, you should know that the dress code mandates that all skirts must be no shorter than to the tips of your fingers.

Henry looked down at his skirt.

_Shit._

Sue nodded. "Yup, and with that violation comes one week's detention."

Henry's heart thudded against his rib cage. _No, I can't get detention. I need to get home to deal with Karen, and work, and …and everything._

"Please" Henry pleaded. "I can't get detention right now! I need to go home straight after school!" At the stern unmoving look Figgins gave him, Henry sighed. "Please Principal Figgins, you…you know my situation, I, I can't miss those meetings, and I can't miss work."

Figgins did know his situation. The Changs had had a meeting with him as soon as school started to let him know that Henry would need to leave school midday sometimes to meet with Karen.

Figgins softened and then nodded. "Fine, you detention will be held one month from now. You're all dismissed."

Mr. Shue led Henry out, but not before Sue came up to them. "You may have abused the talent of my Cheerios, and you may have started the next 'Baby Boom' with that sex inducing dance, but I like the way you move. You'd be a good addition to my Cheerios. Think about it kid." And she walked off, leaving to stunned men in the hallway.

"Cheerio?" Henry said hazily.

Mr. Shue nodded numbly. "At least she didn't force you by means of torture like I've seen her use before." He shook his head free of all of those horrible images of girls being thrown into lockers by Sue. "Come on, let's get to glee."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Henry walked in, everyone's eyes went comically wide. He was still in his schoolgirl outfit after all, Henry hadn't thought to bring an extra set of clothes.

Hey, teenage boys weren't the smartest of the lot.

Mercedes and Kurt were the first to burst out in laughter. Everyone else looked on in horror, save Brittany, Santana, and Quinn who looked as if nothing was wrong, as if a 6 foot 2 guy didn't just walk in the choir room dressed as Santana on the weekends.

"Wow." Tina gasped. "That's pretty hot." Mike looked at her incredulously and then glared at his 'brother'.

"Dude! Tone it down!" Mike yelled. "I don't need you stealing my girlfriend away from me with those legs of yours!"

"Man" Artie sighed. "Everyone's got the bod but me."

"Henry!" Rachel beamed. "I saw your performance in the hall earlier today, and I have to say that while your vocal could use a bit of polishing, you choreography was excellent and tied well with the genre and lyrics of the song!"

"Really gay, and kind of creepy, but **badass**!" Puck praised.

"Dude!" Finn cried. "Put that stuff away! I feel like I've seen you with fewer clothes on than my own girlfriend!" Finn covered his eyes as Rachel huffed and glared at her boyfriend.

Quinn smiled. "I'm glad my outfit was useful for you!"

All laughter stopped for a moment. All the boys, save Henry, looked at Quinn in shock. No sooner had they stopped, all the girls had burst out in laughter again.

"Quinn." Puck said seriously. "You own _that_ outfit!" Quinn nodded. "_You_ need to wear that more often!"

"Wait. That's Quinn's and Henry can fit into it!" Artie exclaimed. "How is it that you can be muscular with abs and still fit into a girl's outfit!"

The tension of yesterday was gone and Henry went to sit next to Mercedes who was beside Kurt, putting the two boys on the same level risers. Mr. Shue smiled to himself, it seemed that despite their fighting yesterday and everything else going on, the two have managed to keep a good relation to each other, and the club was more at ease. And Henry made up for it all with a Britney Spears song. _Maybe Britney isn't as bad as I had thought._

"Good thing Britz and I had Britney Spears hallucinations at the dentist to give us the super skanky choreography. Though I still don't know how our hallucinations mixed together…" Santana questioned.

"What?" Rachel asked. "You guys had Britney Spears fantasies?"

Santana nodded. "She was playing just before we went under."

Artie nodded. "It makes sense given that the last thing they were thinking about was Britney Spears due to Kurt's campaign and the song being on just before the anesthesia."

As Mr. Shue saw the kids discuss Henry's latest move, he could only smile. He had seen Henry's performance (fortunately for the kids, but unfortunately for his eyes) and would be lying if he said that it wasn't good. Maybe Britney Spears isn't that bad, and Emma had wanted him to loosed up a little anyways…

And that was how the glee club started practicing 'Toxic' that day. Everyone was having fun dancing and singing that the happenings of the last week seemed to have disappeared. Kurt had even danced with Henry a little, both smiling and acting like their old selves.

By the end of glee, Henry ran up to Kurt. "So," He breathed after the heavy dancing. "You wanted to talk?" He smiled.

Kurt nodded with a closed mouth smile. "Yes, come on let's sit." The boys were left alone in the choir room and as they sat on the risers, Henry was jittery with what Kurt might say, he really hoped they'd get back together.

"Henry." Kurt said. "What you did today was by far the most embarrassing thing you've ever done," Henry's face fell in disappointment. "But it was also unbelievably sexy and courageous of you to do." Henry perked up like a dog. "I know how you feel about Britney Spears and for you to pull off a song like that when you hate the song and artist is pretty amazing. I'm so happy that you did that for me today and I'm really glad that you've been acting more like yourself lately. And…well…I think that we're getting back to where we were." Kurt said quietly with a small smile.

Henry was about to jump in the air with a fist pump of excitement, he was so stoked.

"But," Kurt said that made Henry's excitement shatter. "We need to wait until after tomorrow. After tomorrow we'll talk again and go from there. Okay?" Henry nodded enthusiastically. And Kurt laughed. "Good, then I'll see you tomorrow at the courthouse." And Kurt left.

Henry's heart dropped. He'd been so busy with trying to deal with Kurt and the whole Britney Spears debacle that he'd totally forgot.

Tomorrow was the hearing.

Tomorrow he was going to know whether he was going to live with the Changs or in Hell with his parents.

**A/N: Alright so I know this chapter was supposed to be the actual hearing but I got a little carried away *blushes and hides his face behind his laptop*. But no worries, next is the hearing and the Britney Spears sex riot! Hope you're enjoying the story! *Loves***


	5. Take These Broken Wings and Learn To Fly

Walking up the steps to the courthouse was not the most exciting thing Henry had done in his life.

No, it definitely wasn't.

As he and all three of the Changs walked up into the building, a sense of dread and fear crept up into Henry's chest. He knew he had to do this; there was no way he could ever stand to live with his actual parents ever again. He had to be strong and go in there and make damn sure that he never had to see them again. But this feeling in his heart, this fear mixed with some sort of unrecognizable feeling, it was maddening. This horrible feeling that maybe this wouldn't work out; that he'd be sent back to his parents; that he'd be forced to transfer schools and sent to a 'camp' that would try to scare him straight; that he would be hit again and again; that he'd never see Kurt again.

As these thoughts flew through his head, Henry's breathing hitched. He stopped moving.

He couldn't breathe.

Henry let out a choked sound and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't do this, he was too scared, not to mention that no air was going into his lungs. He sure as hell couldn't testify against his parents if he was dead.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate. That was all it took. His breathing came back and he could see clearly again. He fished his phone out of his pocket and read the text.

FROM: Quinnie Mama

_Have confidence Henry. You've got the whole glee club behind you! I love you!_

Henry nodded and smiled softly. That girl was something alright.

That was when his phone exploded. Several texts came rushing in, his phone almost on a constant vibrate.

FROM: Mercedes Jones

_Good luck White Boy! Rooting for you!_

FROM: Artie Abrams

_Go get 'em Dude! You got this in the bag yo!_

FROM: Santana Hoepez

_Don't get frustrated in there Lady Legs. Keep your cool and let your freak flag fly! (Oh and change my last name back to Lopez in your contacts! I ain't no Hoe!)_

FROM: Puckhead

_Fuck shit up in there man! Release your inner badass!_

FROM: Tina Cohen-Chang

_You can do it Henry! Have faith!_

FROM: Rachel Berry

_I hope all goes well. I'll sing a heartfelt ballad for you in glee today! Let me know how it goes!_

FROM: Dumbass Hudson

_Hope you get to stay with the Changs, dude. I know Kurt's got your back._

FROM: Baby B

_I want my dolphin back! Don't lose Hen Pen. Oh and have you seen my Cheerio's uniform? I think my cat took it._

Henry let out a noise that seemed like a laugh and a choke on a sob. Henry looked at his phone fondly as a tear slipped down his face. He had an amazing group of friends; the feeling of terror from minutes before was completely gone now.

The Changs noticed Henry stop and look at his phone. "You okay, dude?" Mike asked in worry. Mr. and Mrs. Chang looked at him worriedly as well.

Henry wiped the tear away, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, really good."

Mr. Chang came up to the boys and nodded. "Then let's go in there and get it over with. The hearing's about to start in ten minutes."

Ten minutes. That was all that was separating Henry from the fight of his life.

As Quinn put her phone back in her locker, she smiled at the group of people congregated there. The entire glee club, save Kurt, Henry, Mike and Mr. Shue, were there, all in varying degrees of putting their phones away. Quinn closed her locker and smiled. "Thanks you guys, I know he's been a little nervous and I think that was exactly what he needed."

"Of course." Mercedes said happily. "White Boy's been one hot damn mess for a while now. He needs the pick me up."

"I really hope he's okay." Brittany murmured.

"He'll be fine." Finn said. "Trust me; you did not **see** Kurt this morning. He had his dial set to 'Kill' today. At least, that's what he said, but I think that was more about what he was wearing." Finn finished cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"I was told not to say anything." Finn replied awkwardly. "But I just hope Kurt knows what he's doing."

As the club began to disperse to their classes, Quinn couldn't help but worry for Henry. He really needed a support system, especially against his parents. "Wait you guys!" She called out, stopping them all. "Keep your phones on you, I might text you guys later."

They all nodded and went on their way. As Quinn went back into her locker for her phone, she smiled softly. _Henry's strong, I'll give him that, but he's going to need Kurt. He's going to need us._

Henry walked to the front table of the court room. The hall was all a deep brown wood that shined in the late summer sun from the large bay windows. Henry walked with the Changs, Karen and Ian. The judge sat up in front of him on the high pedestal, gathering her papers and files. And across from Henry sat his parents. His father was looking emotionlessly ahead, not even looking at his wife. Henry's mother was looking worried and as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment. With them was an older looking man who has rifling through his papers. But what was most surprising was the girl that sat with them. As soon as Henry saw her, he stopped short.

It was Chelsea.

He had not seen her in over two years. She was pale and her clothes were dark and draping. Her long wavy dark brown hair flowed freely behind her as her blue eyes glanced over to him. As soon as her eyes met his, she looked away quickly, her face turning cold and emotionless.

Henry had no idea what to make of her being there and how she was acting, but right now he was too nervous to care. He sat down and looked around, no Kurt in sight. Henry's heart was thumping in his chest. _The hearing is just about to start. Where the hell is Kurt?_

Henry was about to call the whole thing off just to be free of the stressful fear in the pit of his stomach when the back doors flew open. Henry's head spun around faster than probably safe for his neck and his eyes met with a sight that would make even Coach Sylvester speechless.

Strutting, _freaking strutting_, into the room was Kurt. But this Kurt was well…**different**.

Kurt was fully dressed in pink. And by pink, Henry meant bright ass bubblegum pink.

His _pink_ jeans were so tight that Henry swore he could see Kurt's…well he could see **a lot.**

His small pink shirt was tucked in tightly to reveal a fake diamond studded belt and had a belt buckle that read 'Bitch' in pretty cursive.

Kurt's sunglasses were also a horrible shade of bright pink and they were the largest rims Henry had ever seen. Kurt looked like a bright pink bug.

That was when Henry noticed Kurt's giant pink handbag.

Kurt had never worn a handbag; he only had a brown messenger bag. This thing looked like an oversized purse. But none of that compared to what popped out of the purse.

A small yellow Chihuahua poked its head out and yipped quietly.

Henry was going to die.

No, not because what Kurt was wearing was hot, because don't worry it totally was at least the way it fit him was, but because this was a freaking court room and Kurt was Clad. In. Pink. With. A. Freaking. Chihuahua.

Henry heard his mother gasp and was able to see his father's face redden in what Henry could easily claim to be anger. Mike tried to muffle his laugh and Mr. and Mrs. Chang's faces were of shock and surprise.

But none of their faces equaled Henry's. His face was redder than any time he had make Kurt's through his own embarrassing acts, and his eyes were wide in horror; his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

As Kurt strutted up in small quick steps to sit behind Henry and the Changs, Burt followed closely behind, his face also in worry and embarrassment. Henry gave the most hardcore facepalm and glared at Kurt through his fingers.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Henry whispered fiercely.

Kurt didn't even take his huge sunglasses off, only smiled. "Like, I'm not, like, doing anything at like all." He said in a higher voice than normal, and that was saying something.

"Kurt, please, why are you talking like that, and dressed like….**that**?"

Kurt did a little snap of his wrist. "Oh, silly, this is like no different than my usual; I'm just here to help you out." Kurt said in a cutesy lisp.

Henry sat there, mouth agape at Kurt's entire change in personality, but before he could say any more, a gavel sounded and the judge began to speak.

"Good morning, everyone. Before we start, I'll set the ground rules. This is no trial by any means. This is not _Law and Order_, and I don't want anyone acting like it is. This is a hearing. Here, each side will be allowed to bring up their speakers as well as any of the speakers from the other side. So, let's get this underway shall we?" The judge asked. She was an older woman, dark hair that was beginning to gray. She looked nice enough but then again, this was a judge, she had all the power over Henry. "Would the Landons please begin?"

Henry's father nodded as his lawyer stood. "I know we all know why we are all here," the older man spoke. "But what we don't know is why this young man has decided to leave his parents in the first place."

_Wait….what?_

The lawyer then pointed to Henry's parents. "These two parents who have gave nothing but the best to their son, and loved him unconditionally, despite all their hardships."

_What the fuck?_

"And I believe our case will prove that the Landons are the most suitable parents for such a troubled child."

_No, seriously. What in the actual fuck?_

Henry was blown away. This was their plan? Making Henry out to be a troubled, selfish teen that had ran away from home? This was not going to fly for Henry. His mind was reeling, and based on the looks of the rest of his 'team', they felt the same way.

The Landon's attorney continued. "Your honor, I'd first like to ask Mr. John Landon to speak." The judge nodded and Henry's father stepped up and seated himself in the box next to the judge.

The judged nodded. "While this is no actual court ruling, jury and all, I do ask that you all speak the truth. Honesty is the most important ideal in the raising of children." She said sternly as she eyed everyone in the room.

John nodded and his lawyer spoke. "Now, Mr. Landon, if you could, please describe to the room the night that your son, Henry Landon, had left."

"Well," Henry's father started. "It was almost a year ago, we were having our family dinner as usual when I had asked him if he wanted to go on any college tours. That was when he just…snapped."

"What do you mean?" The lawyer asked.

"He just started yelling. He was screaming about how he couldn't be the 'perfect son', how he couldn't be like Logan. He started saying that he couldn't handle 'this anymore' and he packed up some of his stuff, the essentials, and just left." John said evenly.

Henry's mind was on overload. How in the hell were they getting away with this? How were they lying like this? This was exactly how it **didn't **go! He had to do something, he had to speak up.

Henry moved slightly in his seat, moving to speak, when Karen caught his arm and gave him a heavy look. One that clearly said 'don't you dare'. Which was true, it would be a huge mistake to outburst now. So Henry just settled back in his seat as his dad and his lawyer spoke.

"What do you mean he couldn't be the perfect son, couldn't be like Logan?" The man asked.

Henry did not like where this was going.

"Well," John started. "Tracy and I, we had three kids: Henry, Chelsea, the girl beside Tracy now, and Logan. Logan was our youngest while Chelsea was the oldest. Logan…he was what you'd call the 'All American' boy. He played football, though he wasn't the biggest guy out there. He did basketball, he was in the student government, he had so many friends, and he got straight A's. He was always polite and well mannered."

Those were all lies and Henry knew it. Logan was never the 'All American' boy. Sure he did play football, but he hated every minute of it, he constantly complained that getting hit in the head so many times was going to make it misshapen and none of the girls would want him. He played football for Dad in the first place. And Logan being polite and well mannered? That was the biggest lie of the century. He was a loud, rambunctious, and crude kid. He always talked about girls, **always**, he was always getting himself into messes and Henry was the one to help him out of them. Logan was the average teenage boy, though he did get good grades, he wasn't some 'perfect son', and he sure as hell wasn't what his father was saying he was.

John continued. "Logan was just this ball of light in the house, but…he was diagnosed with Leukemia at the age of 12 and he…he died at 14. It hit our family hard. No one took it well. Chelsea went off to college; she became her own person and hardly ever came home. I'll admit Tracy and I drifted apart; we constantly fought and threw ourselves into our work. But I think…I think Henry took it the hardest."

A lump formed in Henry's throat, all that was no lie.

"Henry was the closest to Logan, like most brothers are. They were inseparable, they would horse around all the time and even when Henry went to high school, where age meant everything, he never once put his friends before his brother. Either Logan went with them, or Henry didn't go. They were each other's best friends, they did everything together and when Logan got sick…Henry took on a whole new role. Tracy and I worked overtime to pay for the medical bills and Henry…he basically became Logan's third parent. He spent every moment outside of school with him and did anything and everything for Logan, whether Logan wanted him to or not."

Tears were rolling down Henry's face by then. The same could be said for his mother. Kurt sat there in shock, he knew that Henry's dad was no good, the worst man he'd ever met, but the sincerity in his voice, and Henry's reaction…Kurt was lost. Is this actually what happened? Did Henry really do all this for Logan? Was this his past, the one Henry rarely spoke of?

"Henry and Logan were so close…and when Logan died, Henry closed up. He never spoke; he would go straight to his room after school and barely came out. Every night, Tracy and I would hear him cry himself to sleep, and every night our hearts broke. His grades began to slip and he was lashing out at school, which was when we had to step in, we couldn't take it anymore. We sent Henry to a therapist, hopefully to help him mourn Logan's death and be able to move on and get back on his feet."

Henry's fist clenched and his eyes burned with tears. How could his dad do that? How could he have just given away Henry's biggest secret? Like it was nothing.

Kurt's 'gay façade' fell apart. _Henry went to see a therapist?_ Kurt was so confused. He knew Henry took Logan's death hard. Henry had openly cried to Kurt the first time they talked about it, and that was before they were even dating. How could he not have known? How did Kurt not know this happened? Kurt thought he knew how Henry dealt with Logan's death, he thought he knew most of Henry's past. But then again, Henry didn't know exactly _everything _about his past either. Kurt guessed that Henry had deep secrets too.

Henry was shaking with silenced sobs. His biggest secret, told. Everyone could see it now. How much of a weakling he was. Now everyone could see how pathetic he was after Logan died. How he needed mental help, how he couldn't do it on his own. Henry thought he'd gotten past this; he was stronger now. He was older, wiser; he had been through hell and back with his parents. He thought this was over, but the tears staining his face told otherwise. He was still weak; he was still the confused, lonely, and scared, 14 year old boy who had just lost his brother, his best friend.

He couldn't do this.

Henry began to crumple up on himself. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and held himself tight; his silent sobs growing more and more racking. His breathing hitched again and all Henry wanted was for Logan to come back; to be here with him, to be the support he'd always been. Logan was always the strong one, he'd looked death in the face and smiled and laughed right until he died. Henry couldn't even handle the past coming back to haunt him. Henry was weak; he couldn't do anything. He was lost, he was frightened, and he was-

"I love you."

Henry's eyes flew open. He sat there for a moment as the tears stopped and his breathing regulated. Henry knew that voice, he'd recognize it anywhere, but it just…it didn't seem real. He looked behind him to find Kurt smiling at him with the most sincere look Henry had ever seen.

"I love you." Kurt said quietly. "And nothing that happens today will change that."

As if Henry's dad wasn't spouting his dark past that he'd hoped he'd never have to talk about, a goofy, lovesick grin was plastered on Henry's face.

"I love you too." Henry whispered. "Thank you. I mean it."

Kurt squeezed Henry's shoulder gently. "Of course."

Henry turned back around as his father continued; a new composure veiled over Henry.

"Henry went to see a therapist, and over time things began to look up for our family. Chelsea was doing great at college, and Henry was on the up and up. I always hoped my kids would succeed you know? Do better than their parents ever did. So that's why I had pushed college so hard. I don't know what happened, but Henry snapped and just left. I guess he had left because…maybe the therapy didn't help fully. I'm not saying that it had to; no one can expect a person to fully heal from such a traumatic loss. But maybe he felt that he was being pushed too hard to be like his brother, and it was such a sensitive subject for him.

"And it was then that he left and began to live with the Changs, who have been good family friends. Kevin and I go back since high school, and Henry and Mike have been best friends for years. When he'd left, Tracy and I thought it may have been for the best. Give the boy some time to calm down, sort things out. Let Henry come to terms with Logan's death; we knew he was in good hands with the Changs. But as the months went on and it spanned over the summer, we began to worry. We had tried to contact Henry, to tell him to come home, but he never did. He outright refused to return, saying that he wasn't going to be the second choice; he wasn't going to live out my apparently 'crazed wishes' of him being what I had wanted of Logan."

It was such a bullshit story and Henry couldn't believe they were even trying to use it. He didn't understand how they got such a high priced attorney but had such a lame-ass story on why he left. And he didn't even leave! He got kicked out! Well, then again, he did leave the second time, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they were lying right to the judge's face, and by the looks of it, convincing her! Henry was just itching to take the stand and really show the judge why he left.

"So Henry left because he didn't want to be Logan for you, in his words of course?" The man asked.

"Yes, I believe so." John nodded.

"Why would he think this way? What would cause him to feel as if you were trying to make him out to be like Logan?"

"Tracy and I have had it hard. After working overtime for two years to pay Logan's medical bills, and then to lose him; it was too much. And with Chelsea leaving for college and barely contacting us, Henry became our everything. We put all we had to make sure that he was happy and had a future, a good life ahead of him. He just…after Logan's death, Henry had become so different and we only wanted what was best for him. He may have felt that we had just pushed too hard."

"That maybe his identity was threatened?"

"Maybe." John agreed. "Teenagers are always trying to find themselves, and Henry was lost without Logan. It's possible." He looked out past the lawyer to look at Henry, a warm look took hold. "Henry, you're my son and we…we just want you home."

The way he had said it, with so much sincerity, shook Henry. It was so warm and inviting that it almost seemed real. He could have his family back, it wasn't much but it was **his** family nonetheless. It would be so-

No. No, it was a lie, it was all a lie. He had an amazing family with the Changs, and he knew what his father was really capable of. No matter how sincere he may have sounded, it was all a lie. They were lying in the first place.

Henry gave his father no response and simply looked past him.

"That will be all Mr. Landon." The lawyer said.

John nodded and left the stand, sparing one last look at Henry, trying to convince him. But Henry wouldn't have it; his eyes never left the stand.

"Next to speak I would like Mrs. Landon." Their lawyer said. The judge nodded and Henry's mother sat at the stand. "Alright Mrs. Landon, do you agree with what your husband has just said?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes, it was all so sudden. It was a nice family dinner and then there was shouting and then he was gone. We love him so much, but we don't even understand why he left. We've done everything we could for him and he refuses us. I just…I just don't understand." As usual, tears began to fall from her face. Henry was fully aware of how well his mother used tears to her advantage, but that didn't mean they had no effect. Seeing him mom cry tore at his heart, even if just a little.

"Henry, we love you. We just want you back. We want you home. We-" She choked on a sob and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I-"

"It's alright Mrs. Landon, you can step down." Her lawyer said gently. Tracy nodded and quickly excused herself back to her spot next to her husband. John held her close as the judge smiled at the two fondly.

Henry internally laughed at his parents. How pathetic, they were playing the emotional mother card so well that even the judge is falling for it. Well, that's going to change, starting now. Henry was roaring to get up there and show the judge exactly what happened. Every slur, every bruise, everything.

"The Landons will rest for now." Their lawyer announced.

The judge nodded and looked to Karen. "Will the Changs start then?"

Karen stood up. "Yes. I would like for Mr. Cha-"

Karen cut herself off when she saw Henry rise from her chair and make his way to the stand. Henry didn't care, Mr. Chang was part of the hearing and was intended to go first, but after all this lying, and it seemed only fair that Henry be the one to go sort it all out. It was his time, he needed to fix this all and finally be free.

He ignored the heated look from Karen and the pained look from Mr. Chang and sat heavily in the chair with a stern look.

Karen sighed. "We will start with Mr. Henry Landon." She said exasperatedly. "Henry, we already know their side of the story, why don't you tell me yours."

"Gladly." Henry said. "Well, first things first, I did not just up and leave. Your honor, these two have been lying to you, there were two incidents in which I vacated their house. The first time I was kicked out." He turned to look at the judge, but her face didn't seem one of shock. Why wasn't she upset at them lying? Henry's determination faltered a little. "You see, I had known for a while but I finally got the courage to tell my parents last year. And what I told them was that I was gay." A small twitch, just a very small one, but it was completely visible to Henry after he had said the word 'gay'.

"I came out to them last year over a family dinner. I thought…well I thought that maybe they'd be accepting, or at least tolerant. But I was wrong. My dad hit me, screaming at me about how much of a disgrace I was, about how much I was hurting our family. I don't feel comfortable saying the words he had called me, but in essence they were homophobic slurs. I had known my father would have been upset by it, I was banking on my mother being the supportive one to calm him down, seeing as how not a year or so earlier, she had caught me kissing another guy at a Scholastic Leadership party. My mother had known but never said anything, so I was hoping she would have already accepted it and help me get my father to understand, but I was wrong again." Henry was glowing on the inside as he saw his mother squirm and his father redden.

"My father had hit me and then proceeded to kick me out of the house, which was when I began to stay with the Changs. I came out at school and was happy living in a accepting home and being in a great relationship with my boyfriend, Kurt." Henry pointed to Kurt in the benches. Kurt smiled at the judge and gave a little finger wave. "There was a moment though, where I…I had claimed to not be gay anymore…just to be back home. What my parents had said about me and Logan…that was all true, and I wanted to be close to him so badly. I wanted my brother back so badly that I let myself go right back into a home where I was beaten just to feel closer to him." Kurt's smile faded at the memory and Henry did his best not to get emotional, he couldn't pull the same trick his mom just had.

"The tension was thick at home, I had tried to be straight to please my parents, but I realized that wasn't the way to go. And that was when the second incident occurred. The second time, I left, but not without a huge confrontation first. Both Kurt and Mike Chang, sitting with his parents now, were there, along with our friends Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Finn Hudson. They helped me move out. But…what my father had said that night…I don't think I could **ever** repeat it. It was so hurtful and so wrong and disturbing. But that night, my father charged at Kurt, with every intention to harm him, but he was stopped by Quinn. I was glad that my father had at least the decency to not hit a girl. But I left because I was not accepted there, and from not being accepted, I was not safe. If my father had hit me when I came out, what's to stop him from hitting me again or even Kurt? I'm not safe there and I don't want to live there, and that is why I want to live with the Changs."

Henry let out the breath he had been holding through all that. It amazed him to be able to say all that in what seemed like one giant breath. Even if the hearing wasn't over, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. He noticed Karen smirking slightly and Kurt with a small smile. Henry looked over to the judge but she didn't look too pleased, and Henry still didn't understand why. Henry didn't want to worry about that right now; he just wanted to get back to the safety of his seat by the Changs. As he shifted to get off the stand, Henry's parent's lawyer stood.

"If I may, we'd like to ask Henry a few questions." He asked. Karen looked unsurprised but Kurt's smile fell and Henry began to sweat. The judge nodded and the man came forward. "So, Henry, you are gay?"

After the last year of being ridiculed, Henry was instantly on the defensive. "Yes, what about it?"

The man smiled. "So, you had come out to your parents correct?"

"Yes." Henry said lowly.

"And you claim they took it badly?"

Henry was getting a little impatient. "Yes. My father hit me, called me horrible names and kicked me out."

"Do you have any proof?" He asked simply.

Henry's anger vanished. Didn't he have proof? He did, it happened and the pain was proof enough. But then his mind hit a snag. He was in court, and just saying it wasn't enough, you had to have physical evidence to show it happened. Henry sighed; at least he had a sassy enough answer. "Physical? No. Emotional? Plenty."

The lawyer smiled wider. "So, you can't actually prove that your dad hit you?"

"Well, not exactly but-"

"And you don't have any proof that you were kicked out?"

Karen frowned, this was a bad sign. Well, it was a common tactic used by lawyers: Frustrating the speaker by interrupting them and asking them question in which the answer is never good. And given Henry was just a kid, he's patience level was low. Not to mention Karen already knew Henry pretty well, and well, she knew that he wasn't going to stay calm for long.

"Not really, but it-"

"So, really you don't have any proof at all then?" Karen was beginning to worry, the growing look of anger on Henry's face was a clear sign that he was already at wit's end. But the lawyer continued anyway. "You have no proof that anything happened? That it was all just your word against your paren-"

"Do _you _have any proof that _their_ story is true?" Henry blurted out in defiance. "Do you have any physical proof that I just snapped and left the house? It may be my word against theirs, but we live in Ohio, Sir, and my story is the more believable one."

Karen smiled. She knew the kid pretty well, but then again, he knew that this was his one and only chance to be free. He knew not to mess this up.

The lawyer looked a little taken aback. "I'll be asking the questions here, Mr. Landon." He replied shortly.

Karen knew that look and tone. The man was most likely not aware that kids talk back, especially this one. And boy, did Henry love to talk back. This guy wasn't expecting Henry to go and spout off questions about his case. And by not answering his question, they all knew that he didn't have proof either. Karen smiled, things were looking up.

"So you don't have any proof that I just upped and left?" Henry asked in a voice laced with smugness and some of Kurt's patented sass.

The lawyer ignored Henry. "So, Henry, tell me about your brother."

Henry's earlier smugness faded and an intense glare appeared. "My brother? Why?"

"Because according to your parents testimony, you left their house on the idea that your father was trying to make you into your brother. Why would that be?"

In Henry's mind he knew that wasn't true. "No, what they said was wrong; I never thought they were trying to make me to be like Logan. I, as being the first born son, was forced to 'maintain the family legacy' according to my dad. I was the one who had to go to all the Scholastic Leadership parties, I was the one who had to do perfect in school and join just about every single extra-circular activity. I was the one who was forced into football in middle school. Logan was the youngest and got all the leeway. My dad never tried to force 'success' down his throat they way he did to me. And Logan was never the so called 'All-American Boy'. He was an average teenage boy who liked girls, ate constantly, made crude jokes, and never really got involved in many extra-circulars, though dad did force football on him. Logan was never deemed the 'perfect son'; he was really was a ball of light in the house though…." Henry trailed off, but quickly regained his thoughts. "So to answer your question, I did not leave the house on the idea that he was trying to make me into my brother because my brother was really just a pain in the ass."

A smothered laugh erupted from the court room. The judge instantly glared to see who. Henry looked around in surprise to find Chelsea laughing silently by their parents. John and Tracy were red with embarrassment and were trying to keep her quiet.

The lawyer kept going. "You said that when you left the Landon household for the second time your father had said things to you in which you would never want to repeat. What were those things?"

The lawyer smirked as Henry deflated. The judged looked on in interest as to where this was headed. "I…I" Henry stammered. "I really don't want to say." He finished quietly, looking away.

"Objection." Karen announced. They had gone over this before during one of their meetings. Henry had said that he never wanted to have to answers that question, he just couldn't. He had never even told Karen what his father had said. Karen had promised to argue her ass off so that he wouldn't have to. "Such a question has no relevance to the case if the prosecutor claims that simple vocal evidence is not valuable." Karen banked on her opponent to say such as he had; that saying something doesn't make it true. She hoped that it would work.

The lawyer smiled and looked to the judge. "Your honor, such a question is essential to create the credibility or lack of in respect to Mr. and Mrs. Landon. Therefore determining if they are fit parents or not."

"Overruled. Please answer the question Mr. Landon." The judge ordered.

She had tried. Though not as much as she had wanted. Karen wanted to make sure Henry didn't crack, but the stern look on the judge's face told her she had better keep her objections to a minimum.

To say Henry was nervous was a lie. He was trembling from the memories of that night. But…he had no choice. "Well…when I had told him that I was still gay, and that I was moving out…He had called me a sodimizing, incestuous faggot that only came back so I could feel some sort of sick pleasure of being close to Logan again. He told me that the reason I had hovered around Logan so much when he was sick was so that I could take advantage of him. He called me an abomination and that his only mistake in life was creating me…"

Kurt and Mike looked pained while the older Changs looked on in horror and shock, having never hear what exactly what had been said that night. Chelsea looked stony but her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Henry's parents looked solemn and unmoving. Karen held her hand to her mouth in shock. She never had suspected those kinds of words to ever leave someone's mouth, no less a parent to their child.

John and Tracy's lawyer looked startled and a little off put by the answer. After hearing how desperately Henry didn't want to discuss what was said ever again, he was hoping that by forcing the question on him, Henry would crack and leave the stand, reducing his credibility. But now that Henry had fully confessed what was said, his plan was failing.

The lawyer cleared his throat and continued. If he couldn't crack him then, he'll have to do it now. "Well, are those true? Did you try to take advantage of your brother?"

Karen's chair moved so quickly, everyone jumped. "OBJECTION! That is not only a crass question, but it was unrelated to the case as a WHOLE. The answer does not determine the fitness of the Landon's as parents."

The judge shifted uncomfortably. "Sustained." She agreed. "And for the record, such outlandish and unbecoming questions will not be tolerated." She said angrily, looking at the man. "Remember, this is a child's custody we are talking about, not a murder. We don't need to use such tactics here."

The lawyer sighed and looked over to his clients, Henry's father nodded. "The Landon's are done questioning Henry."

Henry was about to leave the stand, but a wave of anger came over him. How dare they ever accuse him of trying to take advantage of his brother. His baby brother! His best friend! Henry glared at the lawyer. "I would **never** do that to my brother. And you are sick in the head to even consider it a possibility." He seethed as he made his way out of the stand.

Henry sighed in relief and made his way back to the Changs, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Henry looked around at all the people in the court room, out of all the people, the judge looked the most steeled. He couldn't tell which side she was on, her face was still unreadable even though she had just saved his ass on the stand, and Henry had vehemently denied taking advantage of Logan.

This case could go either way right now. There was no physical evidence for either side, and it all seemed to be one word against another. Henry had no clue where this was going, but he was still worried.

He did not want to lose.

Karen rose from her seat. "I'd like to call Kevin Chang to the stand."

Kevin, Burt and Mike each took turns to tell their sides of the story. Kevin told of how Henry had come to his house with a black eye. Burt told about how Kurt had brought Henry to their house with a growing bruise on his eye and a torn shirt. Mike told about how different Henry had been ever since he had been kicked out; how he seemed dead on the inside. Karen had saved Kurt for last, not even Henry knowing why.

After Mike left the stand, Kurt stood and _pranced _his way to the stand. Henry had been so emotionally drained from his time on the stand that he had totally forgotten how Kurt was acting. Kurt shook his ass as prominently as he could as he passed Henry's parents. His father was slowly reddening from anger, his mother was blushing and looking away while Chelsea was again trying (and failing) to stifle her giggles.

Kurt primly sat in his seat and finally took off his bright pink sunglasses. Henry was dying on the inside. He really didn't want Kurt to ruin this for him by acting so….Henry didn't even know how to describe it but it wasn't going to help his case that much he knew.

The judge gave Kurt an amused look at his antics, not sure whether he was messing around or if he was serious. Kurt looked to her and smiled. "No worries, I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help me Gaga."

Henry wanted to headdesk right then and there.

Karen smiled at the judge's unusual face and stepped forward. "Now, Kurt, would you mind telling me Henry's state when you had picked him up after he was kicked out of his house in November of last year?"

"Sure." Kurt said sweetly and with a small lisp. "That night, I had gotten a call from Henry; his voice was heavy and ragged. He told me that he came out to his parents and that he was kicked out. I instantly came rushing to get him and as I got there, I saw him sitting out in his front yard, disheveled and most of his belongings strewn around the yard. When I came to comfort him, I saw the beginning of a bruise forming on his right eye and a tear in his shirt. I helped him get all his things and drove him to my house where my dad let him stay the night. Henry told me that night that he had come out to his parents at dinner and that his dad had punched him, called him horrible names, including a horrible, infesting faggot, and then kicked him out, telling him to find god. From then on, Henry lived with the Changs and he was much happier than he had ever been with his actual parents."

Karen nodded. "And can you tell me what happened when you and your friends helped Henry leave again that next March?"

"Well, Henry had begun to miss his family, not necessarily his parents, he was more interested in still being close to his brother. He and I were fighting and he had foolishly decided to try and be straight again and win his parent's love back. He did all that, took a huge risk, to feel close to his brother again. I don't know much of what had happened back then, but I know that Henry and his brother Logan were very, very close.

"When my step brother, Finn, my friends Mercedes, Quinn, and Henry's best friend, Mike, came to the Landon's house to help Henry, things escalated. Henry, I guess, 're-came out' to his parents, and his father was not very happy. That was when he had said what Henry had just told us. In the heat of the argument, Henry's father had charged at me with, I am sure, every intention to harm me. Luckily, as Henry had said earlier, Quinn was there to get between us. I guess I'm somewhat appreciative that that…_man_ had at least the human decency to not strike a girl."

"So," Karen continued. "You believe that Mr. Landon is abusive?"

Kurt giggled lightly. "Oh, my dear, that would be a rather large understatement." Henry frowned at Kurt's unprofessionalism. Why would Kurt giggle at his father's abusiveness? Either way, Kurt continued. "Henry's father is the most abusive man I've ever met. Who in their right mind would physically abuse their son?" Kurt asked, looking right at John, whose face was growing redder and redder as Kurt went on.

"I understand that people have their beliefs; some accept homosexuality, and some don't. But parents, at least true parents, accept their children with unconditional love. A real parent, no…a real **man** would love their children no matters what and never, ever strike their child." John was visibly shaking by then. Karen was trying to suppress a smile. "I mean, what pathetic excuse for a man would treat a child that way? I think _he_ is the sick individual; getting some sort sick pleasure of harming, maybe even touching his own son-"

"You shut your infesting sodimizing mouth you fudge-packing faggot!" John roared to life and out of his seat.

Everyone in the court room jumped at the outburst. Tracy looked on in horror, tears instantly pricking her eyes. Chelsea's earlier giggles were stamped out. Kevin and Burt were instantly on the defensive. Kurt, oddly, had a faint smile. The Landon's lawyer shook his head and facepalmed. Mike and Mrs. Chang looked scared and worried, and Karen was smirking. Henry's eyes were burning with rage, and hate. He sent his strongest glare towards his father, ready to start screaming, but Karen gave him a stern look again. Henry was able to keep his cool, but his mind wandered back to what Kurt had said. He turned what his father had said about him and his brother right around about his father. It was ridiculous to say the least…but look at the reaction. There was no time to dwell on that, Henry's main worry was back on the hearing. What was going to happen now?

The judge's eyes were wide and she quickly reclaimed order with her gavel. "Order, I will have order in my court!" She yelled, silencing any and all gasps whispers and homophobic slurs. "I am utterly shocked and disgusted by your actions Mr. Landon! How could an adult say such things? And to a child no less? If you cannot even keep your composure in my courtroom, how could you have kept your composure when your son had come out to you? How could you have supposedly loved and accepted your son when you commit outbursts like this? If you feel this strongly about this young man here, how do you actually feel about your own son?" The judge was red in the face from her rapid speech, she breathed heavily and looked around the courtroom. "I think I've seen enough. Mr. Landon, your horrific outburst completely destroys your case. I could never give custody to a man who would say such things that relate to his child's sexuality. Therefore I grant custody to the Changs."

Henry was sure he had just died. He had died and gone to heaven. He could barely hear the shouts and cheers from his new family and his friends. Blood was roaring though his ears and his eyes were blurry.

He dizzily felt arms around him and a kiss to his forehead. He was in the deepest shock of his life. Before, he had no clue as to which side the judge was on; she had a mean poker face. But now, as everyone crowded him and a tangle of kisses, hugs, and pure love, Henry felt an immense, dark weight being lifted off of his body. His breathing calmed and his vision focused. He looked around to find Mrs. Chang crying in joy. Mike grinning from ear to ear, Mr. Chang sagged in his chair with a look of relief, and Kurt's body was closely intertwined with his own in a teary embrace.

Henry held Kurt close, relishing in the feel of Kurt's body again. It had been too long. He looked over Kurt's head to scan the room. The judge was smiling at him and his group. But his old family, his mother, father, and his sister were nowhere to be seen. Henry let out a huge breath and rested his head on top of Kurt's.

"I can't believe we won." Henry said.

"I knew we would." Kurt murmured.

Karen came up to the two boys. "I knew as well." She smirked. "Good job Kurt. That was perfect."

Henry looked up in confusion. "What? What do you mean? Wait, does this have to do with….whatever it is you've been acting like and what you're wearing today Kurt?"

Kurt left the embrace and smiled. "Karen knew that neither side had any physical evidence, so she suggested that we try and get your dad to show his homophobia here in front of the judge to discredit him as a parent. So I decided to dress and act as gay as I possibly could, hence the super tacky pink outfit and the high pitched lisp. We both knew you had a short temper, so we banked on you getting it from your father, and we were right."

Henry gaped at Kurt.

No way.

"It was my only option." Karen added in. "And we couldn't tell you because you would have immediately shot the idea down."

"Of course I would have!" Henry argued. "That was crazy and a huge risk! What if it didn't work and it only made us look worse! What if I lost!"

"But it didn't" Kurt replied. "It worked and now you're under legal custody of the Changs!"

Henry was way too happy and exhausted to even argue against that foolproof logic. He just smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He hugged Kurt again. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Kurt whispered, then looked at Henry sternly. "Seriously, don't. If Mercedes ever gets news of my outfit, she'll never let me live it down. Or worse, she'll think that it's okay to wear her awful technicolor zebra print sweatshirt again."

Henry laughed and held Kurt again. "Deal."

"Well then," Mr. Chang interrupted. "If we're done here, I suggest we go celebrate. Lunch is on me!"

Henry and Kurt lead the Changs and Burt outside the courthouse and out the double wooden doors. As they were hit with the bright late summer sun, Henry was beaming with joy.

The air smelled fresher. The sky looked bluer. The grass looked greener. The sun shined brighter. Every little cliché Henry could think of was better now.

Because he was free.

Kurt and Henry looked down the steps to find another rare sight.

The entire glee club was there waiting for them.

Each member was standing stock still, each of the girls looking like they were ready to scream for joy or burst into tears at any moment. Henry let out a soft laugh as he took in each of their worried and apprehensive expressions. Kurt looked at him and slapped his arm. "Well, don't torture them." He chastised with a small smile.

Henry scanned the glee club and his eyes finally found her. Quinn stood there in her Cheerio's uniform as per usual, but the sun's glow on her gave a whole new meaning to the word 'beautiful'. Her hair glowed with each of the sun's rays, and even her uniform couldn't keep her queen bee attitude in check here; she looked the most scared out of all of them.

Kurt was right: it was time to stop torturing them; so he gave them the widest grin he could as he let flew his arms in the air and shouted. "I'm free!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the huge, not very dramatic and totally dorky gesture, but smiled all the same as he and Henry charged the rest of New Directions. Quinn was the first one to get there, as she had taken to a sprint as soon as she saw Henry's smile. Tears were overflowing as she wrapped her arms around Henry's waist.

As the entire glee club crowded in a huge group hug around Henry and Kurt, each member gave a huge, slap on the back, or a 'hardcore gangsta fistbump' according to Puck and Artie. Henry and Kurt smiled back tears of joys as every girl was bawling openly in public, even Santana.

"We're so glad you won." Quinn breathed after the initial excitement wore down. "You….you have no idea how worried we all were."

"Yeah, we all thought you were going to get frustrated and punch the judge or something." Santana joked to Henry.

"We're just happy you're okay white boy." Mercedes said softly, she then turned to Kurt. "And what the hell do you think you're wearing boy!"

As Kurt explained to the laughing girls about his outfit, and warning Mercedes that the technicolor zebra sweatshirt was still a fashion no-no, a girl appeared from the top of the courthouse and made her way down the stairs. Henry caught notice of her and stiffened. Chelsea walked towards him and soon everyone else took notice of her. A soft whisper of "Who is that." was heard, and Kurt answered with a low murmur of "Henry's sister, Chelsea."

Chelsea came up to Henry, her eyes downcast and her face grim. Henry still had no idea as to what side she was on in the whole family battle, or whatever they'd like to call it. Her actions in the courtroom were not very revealing.

Henry, slightly wary, spoke. "So…"

Damn, Henry inwardly kicked himself, just when he needed to be speaking, he's super inarticulate. But then again, they hadn't spoken for over two years, this was new.

"I-" Chelsea tried to speak as well, "I…I don't know what to say."

Henry sighed, he was happy right now, and he didn't want to ruin that with a not conversation with his sister. "Then let's not say anything then." Henry began to walk away with the glee club in tow, but he stopped at the next words.

"You know they still love you right?" Chelsea asked.

Henry whirled around, "Do you really think that garbage?" Henry seethed quietly. "Do you actually think they love me after what dad…no _your_ dad had said and done?"

Henry stood there in wait for his answer, Chelsea only looked off to her left.

"Well? Answer me!"

"Of course I do!" Chelsea shot back. "I know they love you, they're our parents, loving us is their job-"

"Then why would he say those things to me? Why would he say that I was an abomination and that I was trying to sexually take advantage of Logan? What kind of **loving parent** does that?"

Everyone watched awkwardly as the two argued. Chelsea bit her lip, opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She sighed. "They love you…but not what you're doing."

Henry was a little dizzy. "What I'm doing?" Henry asked angrily. "What I'm doing is being myself! This is me, Chelsea, and no one is going to change me! Not mom, sure as hell not dad, and not even you. If you guys can't love me that way I am, then what the hell am I standing around here for?"

Henry was angry all over again, but the new relief of being free from their chokehold was enough to not go overboard on Chelsea. He started to walk away, but once again was stopped.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

Henry didn't even turn around, he took a deep breath. _Come on now, Landon, we don't want to punch our sister in the face now do we? Well….it wouldn't be __**that **__bad of an idea…No! She's a girl, calm yourself._ "Chelsea," Henry said evenly. "I am doing nothing but being myself and trying to keep myself safe. Dad hit me and would have done it again if he could have. They don't accept me, I am not safe with them, family or not." Henry turned around to face her. "Why are _you_ doing this?"

Chelsea wiped her eyes. "You're my brother, Henry. We are a family, and family sticks together. We got through growing up, we got through Logan's death-"

"Do **not**, bring Logan into this!" Henry hissed. "**You** left for college as soon as you could, and that was right after Logan died! You ran away and left us to deal with the damage and the pain! You only came back for the funeral, and you say that we dealt with it as a family!" Henry laughed hollowly. "**I** dealt with Logan's death on my own. Mom and Dad worked nonstop after he died, and I dealt with my brother, my best friend dying without a family! So don't go saying that we are a family that dealt with his death together! We did **not** do it together, and we are **not** a family."

"Henry, please!" Chelsea called out as Henry tried to walk away again. "I know that I wasn't exactly there, but we **are** a family! We can deal with this together! We can deal with this...this phase that you're going through and be a family again!"

That was it. Henry had had enough. "This phase?" Henry cried out. "This is not a phase! I am gay, Chelsea, and this, "Henry grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close. "Is my boyfriend, Kurt, and despite his completely ridiculous outfit, I love him, and that is no phase!" Henry sighed in frustration. "I don't get why I'm even arguing this with you. The Changs are my family now, I'm not legally bound to you or _your_ parents. Goodbye Chelsea."

And Henry walked off, Kurt in hand. The glee club shifted awkwardly and trickled away from Chelsea and towards their cars. Everyone except Quinn, that is. She never left her spot, a hard glare boring holes into Henry's sister.

"Yes?" Chelsea asked quietly. "What do you wan-"

Henry, who hadn't noticed Quinn's absence, spun around at the resounding smack of Quinn's hand on Chelsea's face. Henry moved to go and stop a likely cat-fight, but Kurt held him back. "Let her." Kurt said. "She's very protective and she wants to feel like she can do something for you. And if going all HBIC on your sister is something she can do, then let her do it."

Henry nodded as he let Quinn lay into Chelsea. "How could you?" Quinn hissed. "How could call what Henry's going through a phase! Henry has been dealing with the prejudice of being gay with Kurt for over a year now, you think if this was a phase he'd still be openly gay and with Kurt every chance he gets? He's gay, and he doesn't need his sister of all people to question that, especially after all the horrible things his parents did to him. You may say that this is about family; that you're trying to keep your family together. But he's right, you weren't there when he was healing. Henry was alone and you left for college and never came back. You can't just come back when it finally gets to the point that the law is involved! Things have changed, Henry's grown so much since he came out, and _he's_ changed. He doesn't need his parents anymore, and he doesn't need you." And with that, Quinn spun around, her ponytail slapping Chelsea in the face, and strutted back towards the group.

"Damn." Mercedes praised. "The bitch is back!" She laughed.

Quinn made her way to the group and smiled. She looked at all the shocked and appreciative faces and tilted her head. "What?"

Mercedes laughed. "Girl you are five kinds of crazy, but a diva all the same. Come here." Mercedes and Quinn hugged and did their fistbump/explosion handshake and giggled.

Quinn looked to Henry and looked a little sheepish. "Henry, I'm sorry if I overstepped but what she said was out of line and after all that's happened I-"

"It's okay, Quinn." Henry interjected warmly. "She had it coming, I'm just glad you did it, because I couldn't go and hit her." He smiled. "But really, thank you. It's good to know that you've always got my back. Having my main girl be head cheerleader has its perks, you know. I can probably use some of your social clout for myself!" Henry joked.

Quinn smiled. "You're welcome, and you can use my social clout anytime you'd like."

"Well, this is all fine and sappy," Santana scoffed. "But we have Cheerios practice soon, and if you two" She pointed at Quinn and Brittany, "don't want to be bottom pyramid like me, I suggest we get a move on."

Henry checked his phone. "Yeah." He looked at his family, his not so new, but now legal, family. "We better hurry with lunch if we want to make it to glee in time."

So Henry, Kurt, and Mike hugged the rest of the glee club goodbye and made their way to their cars with their parents. Henry turned to his parents. "Hey, you guys don't mind if I ride with Kurt do you?"

Mrs. Chang smiled. "No, that's fine. We'll see you at the diner."

Henry smiled and turned to Kurt. "You don't mind do you?"

Kurt laughed lightly. "Of course not."

So that was how bubblegum pink Kurt drove Henry and himself to the diner. Henry was peacefully lounging in the passenger seat when Kurt looked over. "You were really great today, Henry." He commented.

Henry perked up and scrunched his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were really good at keeping your cool today. Not one outburst, even when it would have been warranted."

"Well of course I couldn't lash out there!" Henry laughed. "We were in the courtroom, and you saw how well the outburst worked for my father."

"Well either way…I'm proud of you. You've come a long way." Kurt smiled.

Henry grinned. "I have haven't I?" His face then turned serious. "I've changed a lot, Kurt, and I've changed a lot since we broke up. I'm calmer now, and with this over, everything just seems brighter. I know that I can be happy now. And I owe it all to you."

Kurt blushed as they pulled up to the diner. "Come on," Kurt said awkwardly as they got out of the car. "Let's go find out families."

**A/N: Holy crap! I've been gone for way too long, I know! It's just that this chapter was no doubt the hardest chapter to write. I really didn't know how this was going to play out, I only had the outcome, and so writing all the bulk of the courtroom scene was really difficult. So I apologize if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations! I'll try and make the other chapters better. And speaking of the other chapters, things will be moving much faster now. Henry's background if finally over (so you pretty know **_**just about**_** everything there is to know about Henry) and we can finally develop Kurt more. The next few chapters are going to be totally Kurt centric and then it'll even out as I figure a way to get Blaine incorporated into the storyline. I have a good idea of what's going to happen, I just hope you all enjoy the crazy train that's coming to my story. Oh, and I'm on spring break, so I'm going to try and pump out as many chapters as I can before the week's over! **

**Alright then, so next time on Glee: With Henry's trial out of the way, things can finally settle down right? Right? Well, Kurt and Henry still need to talk, but that's not working out when Rachel keeps hounding down every glee club member to prepare for their Britney Spears homecoming debut. And what will happen when the school sees 'Toxic'? Well, to answer that question, how do you spell 'sex riot'?**


	6. Back Together Just To Fall Apart

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter is a freaking beast! Also, for this chapter assume that Kurt never sang Rose's Turn, since Finn isn't such a douche in my story, Kurt didn't need to go straight for a week. Mkay? Good. Also, as you know from my previous story, I'm not that big of a fan of Shuester, so in my story, he never sang with the glee club in 'Toxic'. I'm also expanding the Britney song to actually be a Britney medley. Trust me, you'll love it! Oh! And what did you think of 'Original Song'? The - (you know what) between- (you know who) Ah! I died! So great! But that is kind of putting a nick into my story…oh well. I was also thinking about how much I love Mercedes' original song 'Hell to the No'…Sooo Mercedes! I was also thinking that I'd want to give Henry and original song to put for the group too! So now I have to freaking write a song! But that's soooo far off for me that I can worry about that later! Alright, so enjoy this giant of a chapter!**

Kurt and Henry were swarmed by Burt and the Changs during their lunch at the diner. Everyone was talking so fast, and about anything and everything (mostly relating to the case) that Kurt and Henry never got a chance to really talk.

Henry knew what Kurt had said before: that after the case, they would talk about…whatever it is that they are in right now. A relationship? A not relationship? A friendship with hopeful benefits? Henry racked his brain to figure out where they were but nothing came to mind. He tried to give a look to Kurt, signaling that he wanted to talk, but Kurt was too immersed in conversing with Mike to notice.

By the time lunch was over, they both needed to drive back to school. Mike drove his own car and Henry drove with Kurt in the hopes of getting to the bottom of their relationship. As they left the parking lot, Henry opened his mouth. "Hey Kurt-"

But the radio began to blast music. "Oh! This is my favorite song!"Kurt cheered in giddiness. Henry slumped in his seat as Kurt began to sing along with the radio. They were halfway to school when the song ended. _About damn time,_ Henry thought angrily. He turned to Kurt. "Listen, Kurt I-"

Then there was a sound of a dog barking.

Henry whirled his head around to find that damn Chihuahua in the backseat, yipping at the two.

Henry forever hated dogs after that.

"Oh, I forgot about Princess Tickles!" Kurt exclaimed. "I have to return him to the pet store first!"

So the entire time they drove to the pet store, the damn dog kept barking and Kurt kept turning up the radio to try and drown the barking out. As soon as they got back into the car after dropping off the dog. Henry took his shot again. "Kurt, can we-"

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies. All the single ladies, all the single ladies."_

Then Kurt's phone began to ring.

_Damn you Beyonce._ Henry thought bitterly.

"Oh, hold on a second Henry." Kurt said as he pulled his phone out. "Hello?" He asked, his face fell. "Why hello, Rachel." Kurt drawled. Henry watched Kurt frown and nod and roll his eyes. "Yes, Rachel….I know, Rachel. No, you _will not _take my lines in 'Toxic', you already have a solo, we will be there in a few minutes…Rachel! Today has been a long day for us and if we are ten minutes late to rehearsal then that's fine!...That's what I thought. Now chill your ugly argyle self, we just got into the parking lot. Yes, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Kurt hung up his phone and turned to Henry. "Rachel's having a diva fit for us being late for glee." Kurt huffed. "The bitch actually thought she'd take my line 'Toxic'! We got to get to the choir room before I have to pry those lines from her cold, unfashionable, and soon to be dead hands. Let's go."

Kurt jumped out of his Navigator and began to walk towards the school. Henry, alone in the car, sighed loudly. "Thanks, Rachel."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glee club rehearsal was brutal. Mr. Shue wasn't too bad, he was confident that we were ready. Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied at all. She kept making the club run through the medley at least 15 times before they could even rest.

During one of their breaks, Henry was determined to get Kurt alone, no cell phones, no radio, no one to get in his way. He wanted Kurt back, and Kurt promised they'd talk and he'd be damned if they didn't talk by the end of the day. Kurt sat in one of the choir chairs and pulled out a water bottle from his bag. Henry marched over to Kurt and sit down next to him heavily. "Kurt, can we tal-"

"Hey, Kurt! Can I have some of that water?" Finn came barreling towards the two, looking at the water as if it was the last left in the world. "All that dancing is killing me!"

Kurt smiled and handed the bottle over. "Sure, though you do know that there is a water fountain right outside the door, right?"

Henry was dying on the inside. How is it that Finn came out of nowhere! The kid was giant, how did Henry not see him? Henry, more than ever, just wanted to strangle Finn. The kid was the biggest cockblock and dumbass to ever walk the earth. But he and Kurt were almost brothers, so Henry guessed he couldn't kill Finn… not just yet.

"Yeah, I know." Finn said. "But you're closer." Finn gulped the water down. "Oh, hey! Also, Mom wanted to know if you wanted to go with her to Columbus next weekend. She said that there are some pretty fancy clothing stores and stuff so…"

Kurt freaking beamed at Finn. "Really? Oh, I'd love to go! I have so many ideas of new outfits that I found in _Vogue_ over the months, and-"

Kurt went on and on about fashion, boring Finn to death, and making Henry want to pull his hair out. Luckily, Mercedes jumped in the conversation (read: Kurt talking to himself really) and Finn was able to escape unscathed. Henry however was sulking in the chair still. He was never going to get time to talk to Kurt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It seemed odd to Henry: he went the rest of the day without really being alone with Kurt. Henry kind of figured that he'd want to talk him about what happened and more importantly, about them as a couple. Henry went home that night and had a great family dinner and family game night with his brother and his parents. It still felt so cool to say that.

Henry went to bed that night in an impossibly better mood, now that he was free of the thoughts of being forced to go back to his biological parent's house, but this thing with Kurt was still brothering him. Was Kurt avoiding him? No, that couldn't be it, the radio, that damn dog, Rachel, and Finn were all coincidences that Kurt couldn't have controlled. Still, Henry really wanted to talk to Kurt, and he _will_ talk to him. But he wasn't going to see Kurt again until the pep rally tomorrow, and Rachel will most likely be on a rampage until then, leaving Henry no time until after they perform.

Either way, Henry was on a mission.

He was going to get Kurt alone.

And he was going to get Kurt back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was putting on his black tie and looking himself over in the mirror. They were set to perform in a few minutes and he was a little nervous. When they figured out who had solos for the songs, He and Brittany got the leads for 'Toxic'. Brittany because of her assertiveness since her Britney Spears hallucination, and Henry because of his performance of 'Baby One Time' in the hallway the other day, which he would be performing part of that day. A few others had solos too, but he and Brittany had the majority.

So Henry was getting ready and through his mirror he spotted Kurt helping Tina with her hair. Henry's eyes steeled with determination. He was getting Kurt today. That was the goal, and hopefully he can show that through his performance today.

As they stood behind the curtain onstage, the other club members were chatting with nervousness and excitement. Henry was between Brittany and Santana when he spotted Kurt fiddling with his tie. He walked over to Kurt and smiled. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt released his tie and looked up. "Hello, Henry." Kurt replied sweetly. "What's up?"

Henry grinned. "So, this song, 'Toxic', it's for you."

Kurt scrunched his face. "What? What do you mean it's for me?"

Henry laughed and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll see."

They heard Figgins announce the glee club, and it was time to show the school the sexiness of Britney Spears. (**A/N: I decided to do the Britney Medley that my university's male a Capella group did. There are a few videos of it on YouTube, but they are split by song and it only has the first three songs of the medley. They're the UW-Madhatters, and they are kind of my favorite, so I'll shamelessly promote them here! You can check their stuff out on iTunes. Another a Capella group does this medley too, but they're not as good. Here's their link anyway (it has the full song, so why not?):** **.com/watch?v=4qVEPYNn5EM Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs or characters, I only make them my play things!)**

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Bow now, now_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Bow now, now_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Bow now, now_

Again, as he had before, Henry took solo, and looked to Kurt again as he sang, hoping to get his feelings out once more, and also looking sexy while doing it.

_**HENRY:**_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me (__**Puck: **__And I)_

_I must confess, I still believe (__**Puck:**__ Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

For the next chorus of 'Baby One More Time' the song shifted towards 'Crazy', a perfect fit for Rachel. Well, Henry thought it was funny. Rachel was a little appalled by the accusation, but didn't decline the solo, so there. Rachel Berry was crazy. We now have proof.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Bow now, now_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Crazy_

_Bow now, now_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Crazy_

_Bow now, now_

_**RACHEL:**_

_Baby I'm so into you_

_You got that somethin' what can I do_

_Baby you stood me around oh_

_The earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground_

_Every time you look at me_

_My heart is jumpin' it's easy to see_

_Lovin' you means so much more_

_More than anything I ever felt before_

_You drive me crazy I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited I'm in too deep_

_Oh crazy but it feels alright_

_Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

The music slowed and Quinn stepped forward for her solo. It seemed fitting to give her 'I'm Not a Girl'. After all she's been through; she really needed a song to let it all out to.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_La, la, la, la_

_Do, do, do, do_

_La, la, la, la_

_Do, do, do, do_

_**QUINN:**_

_I used to think, I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know, life doesn't always go my way, yeah_

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time, a moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between, I'm not a girl_

The music picked right back up and Santana stepped up, her attitude showing in spades. She strutted her way to the front and belted out 'Oops, I Did It Again'. Again, the song seemed fitting for the 'man-eater'.

_**SANTANA:**_

_Oops! I did it again to your heart_

_Got lost in this game_

_Oh baby_

_Oops! You think that I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent!_

The music swiftly sped up and Brittany and Henry took center stage for 'Toxic'. Despite the other songs being only sections, 'Toxic' was going to be their full group number to finish it off.

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

It was Henry's turn, as he danced forward; he put the best seductive twist he could. His dance partner was Santana and if he knew Santana, if he happened to grind on her slightly she'd be all over it too. It would make Kurt totally jealous. As he sang, he wrapped his arms around Santana, his hands gracing over her boobs and he then spun her around and sang right to her face, a look of lust in both of their eyes.

_**HENRY:**_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

Henry left Santana to move back in line as Rachel moved up. He looked at Kurt and saw the tint of jealously in his eyes. Perfect. His next line will completely sink in for Kurt.

_**RACHEL:**_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?_

When Henry's next line came up, he left his dance partner and went straight for Kurt. The look of horror on Kurt's face was almost good enough for Henry, but no, if he was going to get Kurt back, sexy was going to be his best weapon. Henry slithered his hand around Kurt's neck to tangle in his hair. Henry pressed his body hard against Kurt's and grinded lowly from Kurt's knees as high as he could go. Several cat calls and whistles sounded in the crowd as well as a few "I want your babies." And "I love you Henry Landon!". Henry could get used to this, but he wasn't done. As he sang his last line, he let his finger slip up Kurt's chest. Henry totally felt Kurt shiver under his touch. Good.

_**HENRY:**_

_It's gettin' late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

The glaze of lust over Kurt's eyes lifted and it was now his turn to sing. Kurt's eyes glinted devilishly as he pushed Henry back, his finger pointing deeply into Henry's chest as he followed Henry back. Kurt spun around and rubbed his back against Henry's front with a sexy smirk on his face. As he finished his last line, he faced Henry and pressed his face up to Henry's, his breath ghosted on his face. Both boys' minds were filled to the brim with lust.

_**KURT:**_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head spinning round and round_

_Do you feel it now?_

Henry's mind was well past the gutter and in the deepest of the sewers. All he could think was how fucking sexy Kurt was and how he wanted him. Now. He snaked his hands down to Kurt's ass and pressed Kurt against him as close as possible, grinding his crotch against him on the 'Oh!'.

_**Henry: **__Oh!_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_(__**Santana: **__On a ride)_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_(__**Santana: **__Your toxic love, slipping under)_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?_

_I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?_

As they danced to the chorus the students were up dancing and screaming about wanting to be having one of the glee club member's babies or how they wanted to have sex with one of them. Kurt and Henry were grinding up on each other while Tina and Mike had quit singing and were making out on the side of the stage already. Rachel was practically climbing Finn and Quinn was strutting her way towards Puck.

_(__**Santana:**__Yeahhhhh)_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_(__**Santana: **__I don't think I'm ready now)_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_(__**Santana: **__I don't think I'm ready now)_

_I think I'm ready now_

_**(Santana: **__Your toxic love, slipping under)_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_**Santana: **__I think I'm ready now_

As the song ended, the school erupted into a frenzy. Students stormed the stage and couples began making out all over the gym. Jacob slapped a guy with long hair's ass and got punched in the aftermath. Lauren Zizes began tackling boys and shoving her tongue down their throats. Mike and Tina were now on the floor and a tangle of Asian limbs and kisses. Rachel and Finn were making out and she kept slapping Finn's hand away when he tried to move up her shirt. Leave it to Rachel to keep calm and controlled in a sex riot. Quinn literally pounced on top of Puck, attacking his mouth that made Puck melt to the floor.

Henry and Kurt were standing face to face, both were breathing heavily from singing and dancing. Their eyes were also blown wide with lust, but neither made the move to connect their lips. All around them, their friends and their peers were rolling on the floor in sweat, saliva and lust; teachers were running around trying to break them up, but to no avail.

"That was a good medley." Kurt breathed lamely.

"I think it went well." Henry replied breathlessly.

Kurt's eyes never left Henry's. The stood there just listening to each other breathe, their lust, and more importantly love for each other drowned out the noises of the rest of the student body making out on the gym room floor. Both boys could feel their hearts beating out of their chest.

It was too much.

"Fuck it." Henry declared as his mouth surged forward to Kurt's, catching him in a kiss. Then no noise was heard. All that was left was Kurt and Henry. Henry felt Kurt kiss back so he went for it and deepened the kiss, letting his arms wrap around Kurt.

Unlike the rest of the student body, their kissing was sensual and slow. It meant something to them.

It was love.

They broke the kiss in the need for oxygen. Kurt looked up to Henry and Henry could only smile. "I've been trying to get that in for so long now."

Kurt giggled. "What does that mean?"

Henry sighed. "Ever since the hearing ended, I've been trying to talk to you like you had promised the other day. I was hoping we'd be able to get back together, but every time I tried to talk to you, either the radio, a stupid dog, Rachel or Finn got in the way. I was so frustrated; I broke our formation just to dance with you during 'Toxic'. Thankfully Britney Spears can start a sex riot to get us back together….we are back together aren't we?"

Henry kicked himself for being so forward about being together again, but he just stood there in wait of his answer, hoping, praying that they were.

Kurt smiled. "It's not like I can say no with your puppy dog face." He then leaned up to kiss him softly. "And besides, we got through the hearing and you've been so much calmer lately. I think we're finally back to where we were."

Henry was victory dancing on the inside. "Yeah, we're back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, it's that simple?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"It's that simple." Kurt replied happily.

The two were sitting in Kurt's bedroom, listening to music and reading magazines to catch up on the latest celebrity gossip.

"Even after all that's happened?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt sighed. "We fought because of the case, because he couldn't' tell me the truth about the case. His anger and temper were at their high because of the case. Those were all of the reasons I broke up with him. It was always about the case."

"Say case one more time." Mercedes blurted out.

"Case." Kurt replied with a faint smile to their favorite movie. "True, it was mostly because he lied, but I feel that I tortured him enough and he had already dealt with too much with his family and the hearing. And besides, he's been so much calmer lately and has done whatever he could to get us together. He even sang 'Baby One More Time' to me. In drag. In front of the school. And didn't you have something to do with that anyway?"

Mercedes laughed. "I was, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were positive about this."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure." Kurt let out a huge breath of air as he fell back on his bed; a goofy smile covered his face.

Mercedes laughed. "You really missed him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was at work that night. He didn't have to work as crazily as he did before, but hey, a little fun money for him and Kurt wouldn't be too bad.

Kurt.

Henry's mind had been on Kurt ever since the need to put his mind on the hearing was done. They kissed, they…made-up? Did they? Was it the love they had for each other, or was it just the hormone ravaged sex riot that Britney Spears induced on them? It felt real and heartfelt to Henry, but he could never be sure with Kurt. They said they were back, but they never did exactly say they were boyfriends again. He'd find out, one way or another. _How about I ask him on a date?_ Henry thought._ If he says yes, that HAS to mean we're back together._

Henry smiled at his plan as he walked up to the front of the restaurant to seat his next table. His smile grew even larger when he saw his customers.

Burt and Carole.

Yes. This was perfect. This would surely help his little plan. He knew that Burt liked him well enough, but in the end he would always be on Kurt's side, so his wary glare sent at Henry wasn't all too unwarranted. Even though they worked together during the hearing and had fun at the diner afterwards, Burt knew that Henry had lied to Kurt, so he wasn't going to be any help.

But Carole.

She was always so nice to Henry. She always let him in the house and offered a drink for him and the guys when they were working on Finn's addition over the summer. She could be his chance. He'd talk to her about Kurt. He just had to wait for Burt to be out of earshot. Until then, Henry needed the best damn manners ever.

"Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hudson!" Henry greeted cheerily. "How are you two on this fine evening?"

Burt grumbled a response since he was still in Papa Bear mode. Carole simply smiled. "We're great, honey. Thank you. You still work here?" She asked politely.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I don't need to, but helping out the Changs still and a little fun money never hurt anyone." Henry smiled. "Booth or table?"

Henry seated the two and got their drinks, a beer for Burt and an iced tea for Carole. As they were deciding on their dinner orders, Henry tended to his other table next to the two. As his other customers rattled off their orders, Henry watched Burt and Carole out of the corner of his eye.

"I think it's nice that Henry's still working to help out Kevin and Susan, don't you think so?" Carole asked.

Burt nodded gruffly. "Yeah, he's a good kid."

Carole frowned. "You're still not angry at him are you?"

Burt looked away. "He said he'd never hurt Kurt, and look what happened."

Carole sighed. "But you know all the circumstances for what Henry did." She explained. "Even Kurt wasn't too upset by it in the end. And now that it's all over, Kurt seems so much more relaxed. You should give the boy a break, Burt."

Burt let out a puff of air. "This is our date night, Carole. Can we not talk about the kids or their love lives?" He looked around. "Hold on, I gotta go use the john." Burt rose from the booth.

Carole sighed good naturedly. "You know, people call it the restroom now." She called after him sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Burt laughed as he walked to the bathroom.

Now was Henry's chance to strike. After he finished taking the other customer's food orders, he made his way to Carole. "Hey, Mrs. Hudson?" He asked.

"Oh, honey, you know me well enough now. Call me Carole." She replied.

Henry nodded. "Carole." He repeated. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

Carole grinned. "Is this about a boy?" She smirked.

Henry blushed and a small smile crept up his face. "….Yes." He admitted. "The glee club performed at the pep rally yesterday and Kurt and I sort of kissed." Carole beamed but Henry continued. "He said that we were back to where we were before the whole hearing thing, but we never really stated we were back together…I was thinking of asking him on a date to really find out for sure, but do you think you could talk to Kurt at home and see what he has to say? I don't really want to make a fool of myself."

Carole was glowing with excitement. After all, she may be a mother, but she still loved gossip and love lives as any other teenage girl. "Oh, Henry, I'd be happy to help. I try and talk to him tomorrow."

Henry sighed in relief. "Thank you Mrs. Hud- I mean Carole."

"Oh, it's no problem at all dear." She replied as Burt made his way back.

Henry went right back to his 'best damn manners' self. "So, what can I get for you two tonight?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day at school, Kurt walked down the hall to his locker in a fabulous outfit as per usual. Everything seemed different, lighter even. Kurt realized that it had been forever, actually the whole school year so far, since Kurt didn't have anything to worry about. No more worrying about Henry and the hearing, and no more worrying about Henry's temper. Kurt smiled as he began spinning his locker, today was going to be a good day.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked down the hall to find Henry running towards him, a wide grin on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile at Henry's childlike personality and started pulling his books out.

Henry came skidding up to Kurt, his shoes squeaking as he came to a halt. "Hey, Kurt!" Henry greeted cheerily.

"Hi, Henry." Kurt smiled. "You seem happy."

Henry was bouncing on his heels. "Of course I am! How could I not after yesterday?"

Kurt nodded. "That's true."

"And not to mention I have my sexy ass boyfriend back!" Henry chirped. He slipped the word 'boyfriend' for good measure; he really wanted to know if they were official again.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Well, that does seem like a plus." Then there was a moment. "So you think I'm sexy?"

Henry nodded rapidly as his mind was exploding at the relief of them being truly back together. "Oh hell yes." He breathed. "Despite your outfit yesterday being bright ass pink, it was unbelievably tight. If I wasn't so nervous yesterday, I would have jumped you right then."

Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss Henry. Henry looked a little shocked but practically glowed at the gesture. "I really have missed you." Kurt said softly.

Henry was melting into a puddle of 'love goo'. He gave his trademark goofy grin. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He closed in and kissed Kurt again. "I'm so glad it's all over and I'm back with you again."

Kurt giggled into the kiss. "Me too. Now let's head to glee."

Henry nodded and had a thoughtful face that slowly turned into a smirk. As Kurt shut his locker, Henry grabbed Kurt's books and placed them on top of his own. He then let his free hand interlace with Kurt's. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the gestures but sighed contently and walked with Henry to the choir room together.

Heads still turned when the two walked past, it had been almost a year since they have been together (despite their three week stint apart), and most of the heads turned for the fact that the school's only gay couple was back together.

Most of the freshman girls giggled and ran off smiling after the two walked past. Most of the guys ignored the two, of course there were the few (Karofsky, Azimio and the hockey players) that still gave the two disgusted faces and called out slurs. But none of them were going to ruin the boys' day. Kurt and Henry smiled all the way to the choir room.

As soon as the couple stepped through the door. "Finally!" Santana sighed in relief. Mercedes and Quinn screamed and surged forward at the two and squeezed them tightly in a foursome hug.

Artie rolled up to Henry and put out his fist. "Nice catch, dude!" Henry laughed and returned the fist bump while Kurt blushed and slapped Henry's arm in retaliation, also taking Artie's glasses and smirking at Artie's confused and lost looking face.

Mike and Tina came up. Tina hugged Kurt and gushed. "We're so happy you two are back together!" while Mike slapped Henry on the back.

Finn trampled towards them and scooped Kurt up well above the ground. "Thank god!" He cried. "I'm was getting sick and tired of hearing you blast 'All By Myself' over and over!

"FINN!" Kurt screeched. "You don't need to let everyone know that! NOW PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE CROTCH!"

Finn practically dropped Kurt like his was burning him and then grinned wickedly towards Henry. Henry glared. "Don't even think about picki-"

Finn grabbed Henry and lifted him up as well in a bone-crushing hug. Despite being almost as tall as Finn, Henry was still a lot lighter than the football player. Henry scrunched his face in pain. "Finn!" He hissed. "I can't breathe!"

Finn was glowing. "You have no idea how happy it is to have Kurt not blasting his 'Power Ballads' playlist over and over all the time!"

Henry looked it Kurt for help, but Kurt was too busy dying of embarrassment to help Henry down from Finn's grip. Henry sighed. "Finn, while I'm glad that your happy for Kurt not playing his angsty diva playlist, I can hardly breathe with you crushing me and glee is going to start soon."

"Oh. Sorry." Finn said dumbly as he let Henry down. Henry took in a huge breath and smiled.

Brittany clapped ecstatically. "Yay! I get my dolphins back!" Henry smiled at his ditzy friend. "Can you guys make out now? I haven't seen my dolphins kiss in 29 days!"

Kurt blushed in embarrassment at Brittany's slightly perverted comment, while Henry laughed but then paused when he realized that it actually _had_ been29 days since they made out….

Holy shit.

Brittany really _does_ watch them make out.

"Brittany, how do you know it's been exactly 29 days?" Henry asked carefully.

Everyone looked to Brittany for her answer. "Well, I already told you that I watch you and Kurt make out last year, and when you guys broke up, there were no more sweet boy kisses for 29 days." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

No one had the slightest clue as to follow on that sort of comment…except Rachel. "Well" she started. "I think I speak for the entire glee club when I say that we are so happy that everything has worked out well for you two and that your relationship will bring back the great dynamic of New Directions and-"

"For the love of sex!" Santana shouted exasperatedly. "Yes, we're happy we got our Rainbow Brigade back, and yes it's nice to have a lot less drama in glee. Shit, Berry, why do have to make everything you say into your 'Tony' speech?"

Just as Rachel was about to berate Santana for her crassness, Mr. Shue thankfully entered to save the day. "Alright, guys, so after that horrible accident at the homecoming assembly," There was a collective shudder in the room, people saw and did more that day than anyone would be willing to admit. "I think it's best if we cool down with some good glee club fun…and a little competition."

A huge groan escaped the choir room. "No, Mr. Shue!" Mercedes cried. "Every time we have a competition we all go crazy and drama erupts." The entire room gave her the smug 'really?' look. She just rolled her eyes. "I know that I'm always one for drama, but after this past week, I think we're all a little worn out."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Understandable, that's why it's going to be a little different kind of competition." Mr. Shue went to the white board and wrote one word. "Challenges." He announced. "They are what make us work, what motivates us and what raises us up, or tears us down. This week, will be a week of challenges. Each one of you can, if you want, challenge any number of members of the glee club to any sort of glee club related task. You can challenge one member, or every member, to singing, dancing, arranging, or choreographing, anything. The challenge will be showcased for the rest of the club, and those not participating will vote on who did it best. The only prize is bragging rights, alright?"

Everyone seemed interested at the prospect of going head to head against someone. Mr. Shue smiled, getting a little fire under them would be good and maybe force them to step up their game and show other kids that glee club is cool. Well, a choir director can dream, can't he?

"So, any challengers?" Mr. Shue asked.

The room silenced. Everyone sat deep in thought of who they wanted to challenge and how they would challenge that person. It was a tricky situation for anyone wanting to win. Then a voice sounded.

"I challenge Mercedes to a vocal run off!" Henry declared with a grin and a finger pointed at said diva.

The kids 'Ooooo'-ed at the challenge and Mercedes smirked. "Boy, you better believe it's on!" The room cheered at the sign of the first battle. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you, Chicken Legs."

Henry gaped. "Chicken Legs?" Henry pulled up his shorts to his mid-thigh. "Girl, these legs are fine! Don't diss the thighs of steel!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the two, but still being able to ogle Henry's legs, and then he smirked. "I challenge Rachel _and_ Mercedes to a diva off."

The room fell to 'oooo's again. Rachel beamed. "It will be my pleasure to sing award winning Broadway musical ballads with you."

Mercedes laughed. "Oh, looks like I get to wipe the floor with three people." She looked to Kurt. "I ain't holding back, Boo."

Kurt smiled. "No worries, I won't either. It's on bitches."

Mike shot up. "Alright then, I challenge Brittany and Henry to a dance off!"

Brittany stood and clapped repeatedly. "Yay!" Then a pause. "Wait, what am I dancing off of?"

Henry rubbed Brittany's arm. "Don't worry Britt, you won't need to dance off anything, just let me dance circles around Mike and you won't have to do anything."

Mike grinned. "Oh, someone's cocky."

Henry laughed. "Have I ever _not_ been cocky?"

Artie raised his hand. "If everyone else is challenging each other with their best talents, I'm going to challenge Puck to a guitar off."

Puck grinned devilishly. "You think you can keep up with me Wheels?" He asked jokingly.

Artie shifted his glasses further up his nose. "Well, if I push hard enough, my wheels would go faster than your legs, yes. Or I could just run you over," Then he smiled. "My guitar skills will make you weep tears of blood."

So the glee club split into their challenge groups and began setting the rules to their challenges. Henry and Mercedes would each sing a vocal run filled song (Mercedes picked Whitney Houston, while Henry picked Christina Aguilera as usual) and they would put as many vocal runs in them as they could.

Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt decided to pick their favorite songs from their idols. Mercedes again, picked Whitney Huston, Kurt picked Patti LuPone, and Rachel picked Barbra Streisand.

Mike, Brittany, and Henry asked the guys to sing 'Low' by Flo Rida for them to dance off to. Each of them were going to get a verse and a chorus to show the club what they had.

Puck and Artie decided on a guitar battle of one song versus another. They decided to wait until the showdown to release the name of their songs.

By the end of glee rehearsal, the challengers were buzzing with excitement. Kurt grabbed his messenger bad and began packing his sheet music up when Henry sat down in the chair next to him.

"So." Henry started with a small grin on his face. "Since it's Friday, and we have all weekend to work on our challenges, what do you say to a little date night?"

Kurt was packing his things up as Henry spoke, not looking directly at him. Kurt smiled and turned to Henry. "That would be nice." Kurt said. "Tonight?"

"If you'd like." Henry replied with an even bigger grin at the prospect of Kurt saying yes. "Tonight or tomorrow, it's up to you."

"Well, I can't do anything tonight. Remember, Friday night dinner with my family? So how about tomorrow night?"

Henry did a half fist pump before he saw Kurt's raised eyebrow. Henry instead used the raised fist pump to rub the back of his neck in shame for being caught. "Haha…yeah, Saturday night then."

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly at Henry's antics. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt grabbed his things, gave Henry a quick kiss and began to leave the choir room.

"Yeah….tomorrow." Henry sighed contently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night was the 'Hudmel' family dinner. Carole and Kurt were cooking in the kitchen while Finn and Burt were watching a football game on the television. Carole was cutting vegetables and Kurt was washing lettuce when she spoke.

"So, Burt told me about Henry's hearing." She decided to start bluntly.

Kurt fumbled with the lettuce at the forwardness. "I…uh, yeah?"

Carole smiled at her soon to be stepson. "Yes, he told me about what you did. Your…outfit." She tried to stifle her giggles.

Kurt blushed. "I needed to, Karen said it was probably going to be the only way to get his dad to snap and prove he wasn't a good parent."

Carole put a hand on Kurt's shoulder in comfort. "I know sweetie, I just think it's kind of funny that all it took was you clad in pink to win Henry's freedom." She went back to her food preparation. "What you did was sweet though. I'm sure Henry's very relieved."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, he is. I've never seen him so happy before." He said softly, almost to himself.

Carole knew that face; she'd seen it many times on Finn when he talked about Rachel. Now was her chance. "So, how has all this worked for you and Henry's relationship?"

Kurt blushed and began to stutter. "I, uh well, we-"

Thankfully for Kurt's shame but unfortunately for team Henry and Carole, Burt and Finn came into the kitchen. "So, what's on the menu tonight?" Burt asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Finn exclaimed in agony.

Carole sighed. When Henry asked her to get to the bottom of their relationship problems, she knew she would have to work hard to get anything out of Kurt, but having Burt and Finn around was going to make it tough. Or could it?

Kurt replied to his father's question. "We're having grilled skinless chicken with a healthy vegetable salad." He smiled, but that smile fell at the faces Burt and Finn were making.

"What?" Finn cried. "Is that even real?"

"That doesn't sound too tasty." Burt said warily.

Kurt sighed. "It's healthy Dad. You eat too much junk food as it is. You should have at least some good food. You're not young anymore, Dad, you need to start thinking ab-"

"I get it Kurt." Burt sighed in frustration. "I'll start watching what I eat starting Monday."

Kurt highly doubted that. This was the third Friday night dinner where Kurt had made something healthy and he and Burt got into the same argument, and Burt saying he would start eating healthy after the weekend. Kurt was sick of it. But arguing with his Dad wasn't going to get him anywhere now, so he bit his tongue and served dinner.

As all four of them began to eat, Carole devised her plan. As her promise to Henry, and her duty as a parent, she needed to get some information out of Kurt, and embarrass him. It's what any good parent would do after all.

"So, Kurt." She started where they two had left off. "Has the outcome of the hearing and all helped you and Henry with your relationship?"

Kurt almost snorted his water out of his nose. Burt choked on his chicken and Finn started laughing. "I…I-uh" Kurt stammered as he tried to clear his throat and nose of any liquid.

Lucky for Kurt, Finn was always a there to be a good friend…kind of. "Yeah, they're totally back together!" Finn laughed. "They came into glee today hand in hand. The whole club is so happy that they're done with all the drama."

Kurt was internally battling himself in a decision to either kill Finn or crawl in a hole and die. Too bad Burt stepped in; killing Finn would have been fun.

"You and Henry are back together?" Burt asked gruffly but with no malice.

Kurt relaxed slightly, and nodded. "We are, and he's taking me out tomorrow night."

Carole smiled, so it seemed that Henry had already asked Kurt out and got his answer. Good, that saved her some trouble.

"Oooooo! Hot date!" Finn mocked.

Kurt sent a death ray glare towards his giant older brother. "And what about you?" Kurt asked smugly. "When was the last time you took Rachel out?" Carole looked at her son expectantly and Finn deflated and mumbled something about Rachel wanting him to quit the football team. "That's what I thought."

"You know," Burt said. "We did see Henry last night at Breadstix; he was much peppier than usual."

Kurt perked up at this news and it looked like a realization dawned on Kurt. He slowly turned towards Carole and narrowed his eyes at her, as if he was trying to glare the truth out of her. _Oh crap, _Carole thought,_ I'm caught! Way to go Burt, now your son's going to go after me for information, or worse, go straight for Henry._

"Really?" Kurt said innocently. "What did he say?"

"Not much on your side." Burt replied. "Only the usual small talk and his waiter talk."

Kurt relaxed and so did Carole. Looks like she was saved, but Kurt still had his suspicions.

The rest of the night went on as normal for the Hudmels and Kurt went to bed happily awaiting his date with Henry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry came to the Hummel-Hudson household at six o'clock Saturday evening. He jumped out of his jeep and flew to the front door. He rang the doorbell and jumped up and down in anticipation for the door to open. When it did, Carole greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Henry. Kurt should be ready in a few minutes." She then looked behind to see if anyone was behind her. "Also, I asked Kurt about you two last night, it seems that you already took care of finding out, but Kurt might have caught on about you asking me. Burt told him about us seeing you Thursday night, and he gave me a calculating look. Just wanted to give you a warning in case he tried to pull one on you tonight. You know how crafty he is."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, the dude can talk me into a corner and then rip the rug from right under you. But I should be fine, I have a magical date all planned out."

Carole smiled and was about to speak but Kurt came to the door. "Hello Henry." He said happily as he eyed the two suspiciously. Carole waved them goodbye quickly and went back in the house.

Henry gulped; he may just get his balls ripped off tonight.

"Ready?" Henry asked. Kurt nodded and Henry drove them off. In the car, Henry looked over to Kurt. "So, how has your weekend been so far?"

Kurt shook his head. "Puck came over and all I heard was him and Finn shouting obscenities at the television as they shot zombies or terrorists or something stupid. I couldn't concentrate on my English paper." Then a pause. "So what are we doing tonight?"

Henry grinned. "Oh, I have a great night planned for us!"

Kurt laughed. "And I imagine you're not going to tell me where?"

"Nope" Henry chirped. "You'll just have to wait. Oh! And put this on!" Henry handed him a strip of cloth.

"A bandana?" Kurt asked. "Really? You're going to blindfold me?"

"I thought you liked romance?" Henry asked in earnest confusion.

"Yes romance, not kidnapping." Kurt snarked, but complied with the blindfold anyway.

By the time the car stopped, Kurt was a little anxious. He heard Henry jump out of the car and rush to his side to let Kurt out. Henry led Kurt for a while with his arms wrapped securely around Kurt's waist. Kurt thought it felt nice; having Henry's arms around him again.

"Oh, shit!" He heard Henry cry.

That was when Kurt tumbled to the ground.

There was a loud shriek from Kurt and a string of cusses from Henry as he pulled Kurt back up. "Shit, sorry Kurt. I started climbing the stairs and totally forgot you couldn't see them!"

Kurt grumbled. "Great, with the certain amount of scrapes I got, I'm going to need an intensive facial tonight."

Though Kurt couldn't see him, Henry smirked devilishly. "Or….I could give you a 'facial'."

Kurt cried indignantly and tried to swat Henry away but only succeeded in hitting a wall, furthering his own pain.

When they finally came to a stop and his blindfold was taken off, Kurt gave Henry a teary smile.

"This…this is beautiful." Kurt whispered.

They were in the April Rhoades Civic Pavilion. All the lights were off save one dim spotlight on the stage where there was a candlelit dinner waiting on a small table for them. A large candelabra was also lit on the piano and a stack of sheet music sat there as well.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked. "I recreated our first date, with some added perks. You know…I thought it would be special."

Kurt kissed Henry passionately. "I love it."

Kurt and Henry sat on the floor of the stage and ate Henry's prepared meal of Mediterranean Shrimp with Lime, Feta, and Mint. Kurt couldn't believe that Henry had made all this himself. Unbeknown to him, Henry had called the help of Mrs. Chang and Tina as Kevin and Mike laughed about how whipped Henry was. Henry didn't care, he loved Kurt, and he deserved a nice meal.

During the meal Kurt went for the kill. "So, my dad and Carole tell me that you saw them at Breadstix the other day."

Henry froze. That tone of voice was deadly if he wasn't careful. Best bet: play dumb.

"Yeah, I mean I do work there, Kurt." Henry replied.

Kurt smirked; he knew he had Henry by the balls, now for a little twist. "And Carole was acting a little odd at dinner Friday night…" He could see Henry squirm, this was fun. "And then her and Dad asked me if you and I were back together-"

"Alright!" Henry cracked. "I may have asked Carole to ask you about where you and I stand in relationships terms. I'm sorry I know that it was stupid-"

"Why did you even ask her?" Kurt asked quietly, with an honest sincerity in his voice.

Henry looked over at Kurt, he didn't seem mad; actually he seemed a little sad. "I only asked her because after we kissed during the pep rally, we never really stated we were back together as boyfriends, you know? And I didn't want to risk it. But then I slipped the word 'boyfriend' in Friday morning and well…the rest is history." Kurt didn't say anything so he continued to ramble. "I know we went through a lot, and I know that we know we love each other, but I really just wanted to make you happy with this date and now I've gone and ruined –"

Kurt shut him up easily with a kiss. Henry visibly melted at the touch and Kurt smiled. He pulled back and shook his head. "Henry Landon, you are possibly the biggest dork to ever grace the planet." Henry looked confused like Finn usually did. "I love you and of course we're back together. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't have kissed you and I sure as hell wouldn't be here."

Henry laughed. "I'm kind of an idiot huh?"

Kurt kissed him again. "No." He said. "You're _my_ idiot." Henry rolled his eyes but kissed back anyway. "Now let's sing some music."

The rest of the night was singing lovely duets from 'Endless Love' to 'Crazy in Love'. The boys also did a rendition of 'Faithfully' for old time's sake and the song left them both a little teary eyed. By the end of the night, Kurt and Henry had caught up with each other from their time apart and did a great deal of making out (Mr. Shue would die if he ever knew how often the glee couples made out on the stage).

In front of the Hummel-Hudson house, Henry kissed Kurt goodnight. "I had a great time tonight, Kurt." He looked deeply into Kurt's gleaming eyes. "I'm so glad I've got you back."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again. "Me too, on both accounts." He stepped out of the car. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you." Kurt was walking up the driveway to his door when Henry jumped out of the car and ran to him.

Kurt looked at him oddly. "What?" Kurt asked.

"I love you." Henry said as he dived for one last kiss.

When they parted, Kurt sighed dreamily. "I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Monday morning and Kurt was pulling his books out of his locker when it happened.

Karofsky and Azimio were stalking towards Kurt, both with slushies in hand. By the time Kurt noticed, it was too late. The two jocks threw their slushies at Kurt, who squinted his eyes in anticipation of the icy slap, but opened them when it never came.

All he saw in front of him was a large umbrella opened in front of him. He heard Azimio and Karofsky yelling about slushies all over them, from behind the umbrella, and then Kurt looked to see who was holding said umbrella.

It was Henry.

Henry smiled at Kurt and gave him a quick kiss before shaking the umbrellas closed. He smiled at the two jocks. "You should watch where you throw those." Henry said nicely. "You never know when an umbrella's going to pop out and send it right back at you."

The football players grumbled and lumbered off to the bathrooms. Henry was wiping the umbrella free of slushie into the garbage can when Kurt came up to him. "That was really sweet of you to do, Henry." Kurt said.

Henry grinned. "Hey, it's what boyfriends do." He then kissed Kurt fully. "Ready for class?"

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Yes, but my class is on the other side of the school than yours."

Henry shrugged. "So what? I can run to mine." He smiled as he took Kurt's books and led them towards Kurt's classroom. Kurt couldn't get the smile off his face as Henry held him close. He could so get used to this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was in math class with Artie. The two were working on a problem set for the period when Artie turned to Henry.

"Sooooo…."Artie grinned. "You and Kurt are back on?"

Henry looked up from his paper and smiled. "Yup, we went on a date Saturday night."

"That's good," Artie nodded. "The glee club was getting sick and tired of 'Hurt'."

"What's 'Hurt'?" Henry asked in confusion.

Artie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Oh, yeah, you probably don't know. When you guys were broken up, the club called you guys 'Hurt', for Henry plus Kurt equals Hurt."

"That's doesn't sound very nice." Henry frowned. "We weren't even together and we had a couple name? And 'Hurt' no less?"

Artie shook his head. "It wasn't meant to be mean. And now that you're back together, we can call you two 'Kenry'! Because Kurt plus Henry equals 'Kenry'!"

Henry softened a little. "I guess that's better than 'Hurt'." He agreed. "Oh! So I hear that you and Finn got back on the football team?"

Artie smiled. "Well, I was never on the team to begin with but yes, Beiste let us on the team. Now I can finally try and get Tina back." There was a pause. "You know no offense to Mike or anything."

Henry chuckled. "No worries, 'Tartie' and 'Tike' are any of my concern and I will not get involved nor pick sides." Henry joked with the couple names. "Do what you will, but…just watch out for your heart, okay Artie?" Henry asked sincerely. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Artie sighed. "I know, and thank you for the sentiment. I just…Tina was my first girlfriend, and I…I love her."

Henry's heart dropped. Artie loved Tina still, but she was dating his brother Mike, and as far as Henry knew, the Asian couple had yet to drop the 'L-bomb'. Henry smiled sadly and put his arm around Artie's shoulder. "You know, I think that when people go looking for love, they'll never find it. Love only truly happens when it shows up unexpectedly, like there is a moment...when you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' I think that you just need to sit back and wait for that moment Artie." Henry moved to go back to his problem set but stopped and looked back to Artie with a serious expression. "But when that moment does come, take full advantage of it. Don't let it slip past you. Understand?"

Artie smiled. "Yeah, I think I do. Thanks, man."

Henry laughed. "No problem."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glee that day was going to be eventful, Kurt could just feel it. He had almost perfected his solo for the diva off, but today was going to be Puck vs. Artie, and Birttany vs. Mike vs. Henry.

Kurt was sitting between Mercedes and Henry as usual when Mr. Shue came in. "Alright, so who's going to do their challenges first?"

Artie rolled to the front of the room. "Puck, you're going down!"

Artie pulled out his guitar and began to play 'Eruption' by Van Halen. (**A/N: listen to the song (it's literally all guitar) here: .com/watch?v=QLX8iY95UgA)**

As Artie played, the smiles and cheers of the glee club turned to awe induced gaping mouths. No one had heard Artie play like that. The last time he even played the guitar in glee club was for Regionals last year.

Henry couldn't even believe what he was hearing. The dude was amazing. He went through the riffs and chords like they were nothing, and his fingers danced over the strings. It was all so crazy to Henry, who didn't play the guitar.

Puck was looking less and less confident, and more and more worried as Artie went through the almost seven minute guitar solo. And as Artie when up the guitar in a chromatic melody, Puck gulped. This was not good.

When Artie finished with a last strong rift. The club erupted in crazy cheers and shouts.

"When in the hell did you learn to do that!" Finn shouted.

"I don't know what any of that means, but I think you did well!" Rachel cheered.

"Damn, Wheels, if your fingers can do _that_ to a guitar, call _me_ anytime!" Santana purred.

Mike was still a little too shell shocked to say anything, while Tina looked at Artie fondly. Henry went up to Artie to pat him on the back in congratulations, he also whispered. "See? You just have to wait for the moment."

Artie laughed and gave Henry a hug. He was a little shocked at first, he rarely ever received hugs from the other guys in glee, but Henry returned the hug and let the others cheer Artie on.

After the excitement died down, Puck went and placed a stool in front of the club. The band also began to set up. "So, I don't know if I can beat that." Puck gestured towards Artie. "But I hope I can with this. And I hope you can see something in this too Quinn."

Quinn looked a little surprised at the open dedication of the song, but smiled anyway.

Puck began to play

_**PUCK:**_

_There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_And when she gets there she knows_

_If the stores are closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_There's a sign on the wall_

_But she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know sometimes words have_

_Two meanings_

_In a tree by the brook_

_There's a songbird who sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are_

_Misgiven_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_There's a feeling I get_

_When I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying_

_For leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen_

_Rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those_

_Who stand looking_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder_

_And it's whispered that soon_

_If we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason_

_And a new day will dawn_

_For those who stand long_

_And the forests will_

_Echo with laughter_

_And it makes me wonder_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ooh, whoa, oh_

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

_Don't be alarmed now_

_It's just a spring clean_

_For the May-queen_

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by_

_But in the long run_

_There's still time to change_

_The road you're on_

_And it makes me wonder_

_Aw, uh, oh_

_Your head is humming and it won't go_

_In case you don't know_

_The piper's calling you to join him_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow?_

_And did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?_

During the guitar solo, Puck pulled out his electric guitar and let the strings to the talking. His solo wasn't as fast or as long as Artie's but there was plenty of emotion in it. Quinn had a teary smile and the girls were swaying back and forth. Artie looked a little nervous. He may have had the skills, but Puck was getting the audience. It was anyone's game.

_And as we wind on down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our soul_

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines white light and wants to show_

_How everything still turns to gold_

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last_

_When all are one and one is all_

_To be a rock and not to roll_

_And she's buying a stairway_

_To heaven..._

When the song ended in a slow rift, the girls all had sniffles and watery eyes. The guys clapped and went to congratulate Puck. As everyone cheered for Puck, Quinn went up to him, she smiled. "That was very sweet of you, Puck."

Puck looked at her with a determined but fond smile. "I meant everything I said last year. I love you and I want us to be together." He then pulled her away from earshot of the rest of the group. "I wanted us to be a family, and I understand that you didn't want that yet. And I realized that neither do I, not yet. But I do want to have a family with you."

Quinn blinked back tears and nodded. "I want that too. Just not yet." Puck's face fell. "But that doesn't mean we can't be together now, we have to work up to that."

Puck's rare, genuine smile showed and they went back to their seats together.

Mr. Shue went up to the front of the room. "Alright then, Brittany, Henry, and Mike? You guys ready?"

Brittany jumped up and started stretching. Mike rose and smirked at Henry. "Ready to get your butt handed to by the 'Asian Sensation'?"

Henry laughed. "You haven't called yourself that in years! And are you ready to weep in defeat at the hands of my awesome dance skills, and killer legs?"

"Dream on!" Mike scoffed.

When the three were ready, they rest of the club started singing, with Artie on lead.

**(A/N: I don't know why, but I watched Step Up on and two over the weekend so now I got it all stuck in my head. And of course the one and only Harry Shum Jr. is in both 2 and 3! Whoo Hoo! As you can tell, I'm a total Mike Chang fan, so, just look up some videos of Step up 2 if it's hard to imagine these three dancing, I'll try to describe some of their dance moves. Oh and I love Heather Morris too! I'm just so jealous of her because she got do dance with Beyonce, no big deal right? Hahaha!)**

_**ARTIE:**_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Mmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_C'mon!_

The first round of chorus was for all three of them. They had decided to give the rest of the club a little show and choreograph the first chorus together. Mike was skirting all over the choir room, doing head stands and sliding underneath the piano perfectly while Brittany and Henry danced together. Henry moved his hand closer and further away from Brittany as if controlling her while Brittany popped her chest every time he pulled his hand back.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Mike went first; he danced Artie's solo and the chorus to show the club what he had. He front flipped to center stage while Brittany and Henry stood back. Mike swiveled on his knees and whipped his arms around. He moved into a head spin that morphed to a black flip onto a chair. Mike continued to dance and fell with the chair back first and Mike sprinted to the choir room wall. He ran up and wall and into a back flip to land back to the ground. He used the momentum to do another back flip that let him finish into the splits.

_**ARTIE:**_

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual_

_She was flexible professional_

_Drinking X&O_

_Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa_

_Did her thing seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole I gotta bank roll_

_I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Henry was next, as Artie went into the second verse, Henry spun rapidly to the front while Mike hung back with Brittany. Henry then jumped onto his hands and let his feet spin like a turbine, propelling him in circles on the dance floor. He pretended to fall backwards dead and then shot up with his feet to do a front flip. He slid his feet down the side of the choir room and kicked off into a spin that led him right in line with the piano. He ran towards the piano and did a handspring to be able to glide gently over the top of the piano where he braced his feet on the edge of and jumped up to the top of a bookshelf where he sat and scooted side to side before he jumped off in a downward spin to land right back next to Kurt where at the lines 'and gave that big booty a smack', he stuck his ass right next to Kurt and slapped it. Kurt blushed immensely as Henry side spun to where he started.

_**ARTIE:**_

_Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing_

_Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)_

_Now that's three grand_

_What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man_

_I'm dealing rubber bands_

_That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders_

_I knew it was over_

_That heny and Cola got me like a soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky on me I was just like clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Brittany surged forward with a high kick and a cartwheel that led to her front flip and splits. She spun her legs to raise herself back up to a flourish. She then jerked her body to move with the music as she spun around a few chairs and music stands to land on the far side of the choir room. She then ran into a round off that led into a triple back hand spring and a double back flip in the end. She proceeded to pop lock and drop it back in line with Mike and Henry where they all stuck the most gangster pose they could, which wasn't much.

_**ARTIE:**_

_Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money_

_Little mama took my cash_

_And I ain't want it back_

_The way she bent that back_

_Got all them paper stacks_

_Tattoo above her crack_

_I had to handle that_

_I was zoned in sexy woman_

_Let me show it make me want it_

_Two in the morning I'm zoned in_

_Them rosee bottles foaming_

_She wouldn't stop_

_Made it drop_

_Shawty dipped that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that guap_

_Gal was fine just like my glock_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

The glee club erupted in applause for the three dancers.

"When in the hell did you guys learn to dance like that?" Finn exclaimed.

Henry smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while Mike answered. "We've been dancing together for almost five years now, we just sort of learn off each other. Not to mention we messed around with the dance moves a lot."

"We also saw every 'Step Up' movie together!" Brittany added in.

"Alright." Mr. Shue announced. "Since that's all for today, let's vote!"

As everyone began to vote for whom they thought was the best guitarist and the best dancer, the challengers waited patiently. When the votes were tallied, they all looked at Mr. Shue expectantly, actively waiting who got the bragging rights.

Mr. Shue looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"Who won!" Henry asked in excitement.

Mr. Shue laughed. "Oh, I'm not announcing the winners until the end of the week after everyone performs their challenge."

A chorus of 'aww's sounded and everyone shuffled out of the choir room as Mr. Shue laughed.

As Henry and Kurt left the choir room, they both kissed each other goodbye until lunch. Henry walked off towards his chemistry class when it hit him.

A massive blow to the stomach.

Henry reeled at the pain but didn't get enough time to prepare for the slam against the lockers by meaty hands that came next. He opened his eyes to find the usual: Karofsky and Azimio. They're twin glare was only have as terrifying as Kurt's but that still said something.

"We told you to keep your freak fag shit out of here." Karofsky growled.

"And then you go and humiliate us with that umbrella bullshit. Not to mention you getting all up in drag to show the whole school how much of a girl you really are." Azimio barked.

"Now we're going to have to take care this somehow." Karofsky sneered. "I know." The two jocks hauled him off down the hall. Henry was still out of breath from the punch to fight back, he could only look at all the students that stared as he was pushed into the locker room.

Henry's heart sank.

Now no one would see what they were going to do to him.

"Alright, time to teach you a lesson on fitting in!" Karofsky said as he punched Henry in the stomach again.

Azimio laughed and kicked Henry in the stomach, setting him firmly to the ground. "That's what you get for making us look like fools! Did you really think you could take us two on one like you did before? All you homos are the same."

Karofsky snorted as he kicked Henry. "Yeah, all you fags are just a bunch of whiny sissy fairies that never want to dirty they're faggy nails!"

Karofsky went to kick Henry again but stopped when he heard a door open. "Shit, it's probably Beiste." Azimio whispered.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Karofsky said, but not before kicking Henry one last time for good measure.

Henry lay there in pain. He pushed himself up against the lockers and tried to regain his breathing. He sighed in relief when he realized that he was only punched and kicked in the chest and stomach, his face and arms were safe. _Good, _Henry thought, _now Kurt won't suspect anything. I can't have him worrying about shit like this._

The person who had sent the football players scampering came into view. The two had been right. Coach Beiste entered the locker room and saw Henry. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

Henry tried to speak but coughed. "It was…it was Karofsky and Azimio."

The coach looked confused. "You mean my football players Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams?" A realization dawned on her. "Wait, I know you. You're Henry Landon aren't you?"

Henry nodded. "Yes, but….how do you know me?"

She shook her head. "The guys talk about you in the locker room. They call you and another kid, Kurt Hummel, a lot of cruel names."

Henry sighed. "That's what happens when you and your boyfriend don't 'follow orders'"

The Beiste raised her eyebrows. "You and Kurt are dating?" Henry nodded. "Ah, now that makes sense. No wonder all the guys talk about you so much, they're too ignorant to understand homosexuality, and they don't like things they can't understand."

Henry smiled at her. "Trust me, Kurt and I know. They want us to break up and stop being a couple in front of everyone." Henry then rose off the floor. "But I'm not going to give in to those idiots. I love Kurt and we are a couple, whether they like it or not."

"Join the football team." Coach Beiste blurted out.

Henry fumbled a little. "What?"

"Join the team." She repeated.

"That's insane." Henry refuted. "I'd get killed and hazed nonstop! No way, never! I'm not one of those fat meatheads that know next to nothing!"

The coach shook her head. "Join so I can keep an eye on you. The first time any one of them comes after you, I'll yank them off the team, that'll be enough to scare the others to leave you and Kurt alone."

Henry thought over the offer. The Beiste was kind of scary, and I'm sure none of the guys would want to be kicked off the team. Not to mention the social clout he'd get for him and Kurt.

"I-I think about it." He answered. "I honestly will. Just don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"What? This was assault, we need to tell Figgins. You need to see the nurse!"

Henry shook his head. "No, that'll only be fanning the flames. I don't want the whole team coming after Kurt and me. And I'm fine, only a few bruises probably. I'll be fine."

Henry began to leave the locker room but stopped and turned around. "Thank you though, Coach Beiste, you're the first teacher to really care about a student's wellbeing."

Henry then left a very questioning football coach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day in glee, Henry and Mercedes were prepping for their vocal run off. Even though he was beat a little the day before, Henry never let it show; he was ready to go and kick the vocal crap out of Mercedes.

"Alright, so Mercedes first in the vocal run off!" Mr. Shue announced.

Mercedes sauntered to the front. "Prepare to be amazed, suckers. Hit it!"

The music pumped and Mercedes began her rendition of 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' by Whitney Huston. Right off the bat, Mercedes blasted with a huge set of vocal runs. Henry was a little nervous.

_**MERCEDES:**_

_Uh... yeh... woo... hey yeh... huh... hoo yeh... uh huh... yeah... _

_I want to dance..._

_Clocks strikes upon the hour,_

_And the sun begins to fade._

_Still enough time to figure out,_

_How to chase my blues away._

_I've done alright up 'til now,_

_It's the light of day that shows me how,_

_And when the night falls, loneliness calls._

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me. _

_I've been in love and lost my senses,_

_Spinning through the town._

_Sooner or later the fever ends,_

_And I wind up feeling down._

_I need a man who'll take a chance,_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last._

_So when the night falls,_

_My lonely heart calls._

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me. _

_Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me..._

_Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms..._

_I need a man who'll take a chance,_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last._

_So when the night falls,_

_My lonely heart calls._

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me. _

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me. _

Mercedes was belting the song out of the park and everyone was dancing in their seats. Henry was beginning to sweat. She was good. He thought he would have this in the bag, but he realized that she hasn't had too many solos. He'd never really heard all she could do. And to say he was blown away was an understatement.

_Ooh ooh! Dance! Come on baby... (laughs)_

_Dance! Wooo! Yeh! Dance! You dance like this... (laughs)_

_Woah! (dance!)_

_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby._

_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me boy._

_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby._

_With somebody who loves me._

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance._

_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!)_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance._

_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!)_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance. (uh huh)(dance!)_

_With somebody who loves me._

_Ooh (dance!)_

_Ooh-oh (dance!)_

_Ooh (dance!)_

_...with me baby..._

She ended the song with a huge vocal run and let the applause flow over her. She smiled and pointed to Henry. "Your turn, White Boy."

Henry nodded and took the center of the room. He may not win this, but this song also has another purpose. "Alright, so I'm doing 'I Turn to You' by Christina Aguilera. This song is also for you Kurt. And you know why."

_**HENRY:**_

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light_

_To light my way_

_When I'm scared, losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around, yes_

The song started off slow and Henry only let a few vocal runs through. Kurt was smiling at the song while Henry poured his soul into it.

_And when I'm down_

_You're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got_

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend,_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you_

Henry's voice rose to a new unseen level as he sang 'to carry on'. He'd been listening to Kurt's mp3's and has been trying to match some of his higher notes.

_When I lose the will to win,_

_I just reach for you_

_And I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything,_

_'Cause your love is so amazing_

_'Cause your love inspires me_

Henry pumped some vocal runs in the verse as poured his voice out of his lungs to let the runs last as long as possible. Mercedes looked on, very impressed, and a little worried as he raised his voice again when he sang 'Taking me through the night'.

_And when I need a friend_

_You're there always on my side_

_Giving me faith,_

_Taking me through the night, yeah_

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend,_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong,_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do,_

_I turn to you,_

_Oh, yeah, oh_

Henry then let the flood gates open. He increased his volume and let the vocal runs fly. At the end of the verse, his voice floated to almost Kurt's range and his vocal run lasted for what seemed forever.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

_For truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on_

_For a heart I can rely on through anything_

_For the one who I can run to_

_Oh, oh, I_

_Turn to you_

_Oh, oh, yea_

_To keep me safe and warm, yeah, yeah_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength,_

_For the will to carry on, oh, oh_

_For everything you do,_

_For everything that's true,_

_For everything you do, oh, oh, oh_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you_

Henry finished the song with a slow and quiet vocal run as he smiled at a teary Kurt.

The glee club applauded and Henry went back to his seat next to Kurt.

"Alright, and to finish the challenges off, we have our second official 'diva off'. Let's let Mercedes rest, Rachel you're up."

"As you all know, my idol is the Barbra Streisand," Rachel started. "So I will be singing 'Funny Girl'."

_**RACHEL:**_

_Funny_

_Did you hear that:_

_Funny_

_Yeah, the guy said honey_

_You're a funny girl_

_That's me I just keep them_

_In stitches dug out in half_

_And though I may be all wrong for the guy_

_I'm good for a laugh_

_I guess it's not funny_

_Live is far from sunny_

_When the love is over_

_And the jokes are you_

_A girl ought to have a sense of humor_

_That's one thing you really need for sure_

_When you're a funny girl_

_A fellow said a funny girl_

_Funny, how it ain't so funny_

_Funny girl..._

Rachel smiled and took her applause. Her song wasn't a very long one, but she poured as much emotion as she could into it.

"Kurt? You ready to go?" Mr. Shue asked.

Kurt nodded and left his seat. "My song will be 'Rose's Turn' by Patti LuPone. I changed as few words to the song but for good reason. Like Henry, I'm going to dedicate this song." Kurt smiled towards his boyfriend. "This is for us Henry."

_**KURT:**_

_All that work and what did it get us?_

_Why did we do it?_

_Scrapbooks full of us in the background._

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_

_What does it get ya?_

_One quick look as each of 'em leaves you._

_All your life and what does it get ya?_

_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,_

_They take bows and we're battin' zeros._

Henry was a little confused at the almost angry song, but Rachel was beaming so it must have been good.

_I had a dream._

_I dreamed it for you, Dad_

_It wasn't for me, Dad_

_And if it wasn't for me_

_Then where would you be,_

_Miss Rachel Berry?_

Rachel looked affronted while Kurt smirked at her face.

_Well, someone tell me, when is it our turn?_

_Don't we get a dream for ourselves?_

_Starting now it's gonna be our turn._

_Gangway, world, get off of our runway!_

_Starting now we bat a thousand!_

_This time, boys, we're taking the bows and-_

_Everything's coming up Kurt!_

_Everything's coming up Henry!_

_Everything's coming up Kurt_

_This time for us!_

_For me! For me! For me!_

_For us!_

Kurt belted the last note like there was not tomorrow. Henry had never heard Kurt sing like that before. At the song's finish, Henry rose and went to grab Kurt and a loving hug. The rest of the club applauded and the boys went back to their seats while Mercedes set up.

"Okay, time for me to finish this up like a true diva." She smirked. "This is for both Kurt and Rachel for butchering this song during our summer party! I will never forgive you two for that."

Rachel and Kurt blushed while the beginning notes started.

_**MERCEDES:**_

_If I should stay, _

_I would only be in your way. _

_So I'll go, but I know _

_I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_You, my darling you. Hmm. _

_Bittersweet memories _

_that is all I'm taking with me. _

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. _

_We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I hope life treats you kind _

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. _

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness. _

_But above all this, I wish you love. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I, I will always love you. _

_You, darling, I love you. _

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

Mercedes belted the song proudly and much more in key than Kurt or Rachel had during their summer 'Let's Let Puck Get Booze' party. The club applauded Mercedes who graciously accepted them with several bows, and 'I know's.

"Okay, now everyone vote!" Mr. Shue announced as he passed out the ballots.

Once everyone was done voting, Mr. Shue tallied up the votes and addressed the club. "So, now that all the challenges are over, I'd like to start our awards ceremony! First, for the guitar off, the winner is….Artie!"

Everyone cheered, even Puck gave Artie a fist bump and he rolled to the front of the class and bowed.

"And next for the glee club dance off, the winner is….Brittany!"

Mike and Henry looked stunned while Brittany jumped up and clapped happily. "How did she win?" Mike muttered.

"I thought I was for sure going to win…"Henry sighed.

The two boys looked at each other and twin smirks grew on their faces. They nodded and simultaneously ran at Brittany. She screamed as the two grabbed her and lifted her up in a huge hug.

She smiled. "Dancing buddies?" She laughed.

"Dancing buddies!" Henry and Mike cheered.

"Alright, alright." Mr. Shue spoke. "Now, for the vocal run off…." Mercedes and Henry eyed each other coolly. "The winner is….Mercedes!"

Mercedes was positively radiating, she was so happy. Henry deflated but clapped happily anyways. Mercedes was fierce and they both gave it their all.

Mercedes bowed and bowed. "I…I don't know what to say." She said in fake shock. "Oh wait, yes I do! I am the best vocal runner of this group and none of ya'll forget it!" She then looked at Henry. "But my boo's man, Henry also deserves some praise, he's one hell of a vocal runner for a guy! Give it up for Henry!"

Henry blushed and waved to the applauding group. Mercedes sat and everyone went quiet in anticipation for the next award.

"I know you're all excited for this one." Mr. Shue laughed. "So the winner for the diva off…the loudest, proudest, most temperamental and high strung diva of our group is…..Kurt!"

Kurt looked like his about to faint. Everyone clapped, while Rachel stormed to the piano and began recounting the votes. Kurt got a little push form Mercedes. "Go on up there and be the big old diva that you are!" She laughed.

Kurt walked up to the front of the class and shook his head. "I can't believe I won, really I can't. But as a diva, I think I should say that," He paused and let his diva ice mask take over. "You all better damn recognize that I am the HBIC of this club and you all better watch your back!" Kurt said as he snapped for each of the letters in 'HBIC'.

Everyone laughed and congratulated Kurt. "Way to go on being voted the biggest bitch in glee club!" Puck joked. Everyone knew he was joking; there was a long running bet of who would win in a cat fight between Puck and Kurt. And if truth be told, most money was on Kurt.

Kurt gave a fake glare to Puck. "Well, Puckerman, at least I _won_ my challenge." He snapped back with a smirk.

After glee, Kurt realized that his father had forgotten to pack a lunch for work. So Kurt had went to Henry and told him that he'd be missing from lunch today to get his dad some. As Kurt pulled up to Hummel's Tire and Lube, he couldn't shake this feeling that today was going to go wrong somehow.

Kurt shook his head of the foolish thought and greeted his dad. "Hey, Dad." Kurt said.

Burt looked up from the tire he was putting on and smiled. "Oh hey, Kurt. Isn't this your lunch break, what are you doing here?"

Kurt sighed. "You forgot your lunch today, so I went and packed you one." He said as he handed over the paper bag.

Burt looks in the bag. "What is this?"

"It's half a grapefruit with a grilled tofu sandwich with hummus and tomato."

"But where's my usual lunch?" Burt asked in confusion.

"You mean your coke and a few Slim Jims?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "This is healthy, Dad. You're getting older and you need to start taking care of your body."

Burt sighed. He and Kurt have been fighting about his health food a lot lately. He didn't want to start it again now. "Well, I guess if I put enough hit sauce on this it'll be okay." Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, don't forget that Friday night dinner is being moved up to 6 instead of 7, Carole has to work the night shift."

"I can't." Kurt said. "Friday is the _Sound of Music_ sing along, I've been looking forward to it all year."

Burt stopped what he was working on and turned to his son. "Kurt, we've been doing Friday night dinners forever. It's a tradition, the one your mother started. It's sacred."

Kurt sighed. "I know, Dad. But the _Sound of Music_ is sacred to me too, and it's only once a year. We have Friday night dinner every Friday."

Kurt made his way to leave but Burt stopped him. "You know Kurt. I'm really disappointed in you."

It had been many years since Burt had said that to Kurt. But Kurt shook it off. There were plenty of more Friday dinners to come. So Kurt just left, he needed to get back to school anyway or he was going to miss French.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was in French. Kurt was a major fan of French, but it was a shame that his speaking partner was Azimio. He really didn't know any French and it usually just ended up with Kurt making fun of Azimio in French and Azimio calling him a homo. Today was no different, Kurt sat there telling Azimio about how one day, Azimio was going to be cleaning out his septic tank, when Mr. Shue came bursting through the door with Mrs. Pillsbury.

Madame Claudine and Mr. Shue whispered for a moment while Mrs. Pillsbury's wide eyes never left Kurt's. Mr. Shue walked over to Kurt. "Kurt, you need to come with us. It's about your dad."

**A/N: I know, I feel awful for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Though, if you even watch Glee, you know what happened. Though my take of Grilled Cheesus will be different considering Finn and Kurt have a good relationship with one another and they also happened to still live with Kurt and Burt. As usual, please review! I try to be funny in these stories but no one ever comments on them, so I'm starting to think I'm just not funny and that I should stick to drama (Maybe even KILL a character! Muahahaha! Just kidding, I wouldn't kill anyone….) But yes review and I also own none of this. I don't own Glee, any songs used in this chapter nor do I really own the plot! God, how sad…but I do own Henry! He's all mine! **


	7. A Test of Faith

**A/N: Oh, sweet baby Jesus! This chapter is also a beast! 17,000 words! I'm so happy to finally get to this chapter, I've been itching to write this since I saw 'Grilled Cheesus'! I also want to express that I am not trying to bring any one religion down or make any seem better than the others. I am just trying to give different sides to the glee club's takes on religion. You'd be surprised who believes in what, though. So please, don't come flying at me with hate reviews about religion, I'm not trying to make a statement, I'm just having some fun. So, enjoy!**

Kurt didn't know why the car was spinning or why he couldn't hear what Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury were talking about in the front seat. All he knew was that his dad was in the hospital. When Mr. Shue had told him, it was as if his heart was being dropped from the top of a skyscraper. His heart still felt like it was falling even then as he waited for the doctor in the hospital lounge.

Kurt didn't know what to do. All he had left was his father. Sure he had Finn and Carole, but they weren't actually family, yet. And after his mother's death…Kurt just couldn't handle this now.

Everything was going fine. He and Henry had finally gotten back together, and Henry was safe. Things were great at home with Carole, Finn and Burt, although his dad was being stubborn about eating healthy. But things were good. Things were great, and now this had to happen.

Kurt was so busy in thought that he barely registered what the doctor had said to him. Something about an arrhythmia and that his dad was alive but in comatose. Either way, it didn't matter; he needed to see his father.

"Please take me to see him." Kurt whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was on a high after glee. Even though he didn't win, dancing with Brittany and Mike, and duking it out with Mercedes was probably one of the best times for Henry. He was passing between advanced biology and chemistry when he heard it.

"Yeah, I heard that Hummel kid got called out of French today. Kid's never gotten in trouble before, I wonder what happened." One student said.

Henry slowed down to listen in on the conversation.

"My friend was in that class, he told me that the Spanish teacher and the guidance counselor called him out of class because of his dad, but that was it. The dude didn't look to happy about it though. It must have been bad."

Henry went from a slow walk to a frozen halt. Kurt got called out of school because something happened to Burt? Henry didn't know whether it was just to take Kurt out for the rest of the day, or Burt was in trouble. He supposed the best way to find out was to ask around. First stop: Mercedes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt stood there in the hospital room. He stood next to the privacy curtain looking down at his father. He looked so pale and….lifeless. How could this have happened? What did Kurt-What did even _Burt_ do to deserve this? Burt was the epitome of what a man should be. He loved his child no matter what, and he loved his soon to be wife even though he had lost his first wife, he still left room in his heart for Elizabeth. He loved Finn like he was his own son, and was able to make time for two different boys with two massively different interests. He created his own business and never missed a day of work. How could this have happened?

And now what was Kurt supposed to do? He had already lost his mother, but now with his father in his deathbed, Kurt could barely think straight.

"I'd…I'd like a moment with my father." Kurt whispered to the two teachers and the doctor.

Mr. Shue looked to Emma while the doctor walked away. "I don't think that's the best idea." She replied.

"I said I'd like a moment with my father." Kurt ground out. One flaw about Kurt Hummel was that stress brought out his worst inner diva, the one that would make even Santana cry. "If this is _your_ father, please then by all means, but it's _not_, this is _my _father. This isn't school, you have no jurisdiction over me here; so would you kindly _leave_."

Emma was about to argue with what she thought was best for the child, but Mr. Shue understood Kurt better, or at least he'd like to think so. Kurt needed some alone time and it looked like Kurt really needed it. "Come on, Emma." Mr. Shue said as he led her out of the room.

Finally, Kurt was alone. He stepped up to the side of the bed and grabbed his father's hand. "Hey, Dad." He choked. "It's me, Kurt. I…I know you're in there, so…if you can hear me…please squeeze me hand." Kurt stood there, tears blurring his vision as he waited for any response. "Please, Dad, _please._"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No, I have no idea where Kurt is. Why would he even be gone?" Mercedes asked, her sass slowly being outweighed by her concern.

Henry shook his head. "I really don't know, but I heard a few students talking about how Kurt got called out of class by Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury, they said it had something to do about his dad. I'm starting to freak out, Mercedes. I need to know if he's alright."

Mercedes grabbed his bicep and squeezed. "I'm sure it can't be too bad. If it was, I think Mr. Shue would have told some of us, mainly you and me and Finn about it. You know? So I think right now, the best idea is for us to just wait to hear from Kurt or Mr. Shue."

Henry nodded and gulped. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he's wasting time here at school. "Yeah, let's…let's wait it out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was at least an hour before he realized that he should call Carole. He had been sitting there just holding his father's hand, and nothing else. He guessed the least he could do was telling his soon to be stepmother that her soon to be husband was in a coma. God it sounded so disgusting in his head to say that. He couldn't even imagine having to actually say it.

He dialed the number and waited. "Howard Reality, Carole Hudson speaking." Kurt tried to speak, but his throat was dry and nothing came out. "Hello?" Carole asked again. "Howard Real-"

"Carole?" Kurt said hoarsely.

"…Kurt?" She asked. "Is that you? Are you okay? Shouldn't you be as school?"

Kurt shook his head, even though she couldn't actually see him. "You…you need to come to the hospital…I-it's Dad."

The phone line was silent; then a firm yet terrified voice came back to life. "I'm on my way, what room?"

Kurt looked up and blinked a few times to clear the tears and actually read what room he was in. "It's…it's 2171. H-Hurry."

"I'm on my way."

Kurt hung up the phone and sat there once again. He realized that Finn should probably know too. He rose from his chair and looked at his dad once more. "I'll be right back dad, I…I have to go find Mr. Shuester."

Kurt walked down the hall in a blur and found Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury sitting in the waiting room with coffee. "Mr. Shue." Kurt said quietly, though Mr. Shue himself jumped at the sound.

"Y-yeah, Kurt? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Carole. Finn's mom and my dad's girlfriend …she's on her way right now. I…I think I'm going to stay here-" Emma opened her mouth to protest but Mr. Shue silenced her. "And wait for her. I don't think I could go back to school right now anyway."

Mr. Shue nodded as he got out of the chair. "Yeah, that seems fine, Kurt."

"Could you also do me another favor?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, Kurt, whatever you need."

"When you guys go back to school, could you tell Finn for me? Tell him about…" Kurt looked back to Burt's room. "And also that his mother is here too?" Kurt dug in his pocket and fished out his keys. "And give him these so he can get here as soon as possible?"

Mr. Shue nodded. "Of course. I'll do it as soon as we get back."

Kurt wasn't good with touching, he'd only ever been touchy with his father, and that was usually quick hugs or him leaning his head on his father's shoulder. But then there was all the intimacy with Henry, but right now, he really just needed a hug. And Mr. Shue had always been a really great teacher, save a few moments, but a great teacher nonetheless. So Mr. Shue was a little surprised when Kurt surged forward and hugged him. The kid had been through hell for a while now, and it never seemed to get better. Kurt just needed someone to be there for him. Mr. Shue hugged Kurt back, but not without thinking of who Kurt would need most right now. His father, his only true family was possibly dying, and Kurt needed the next person he loved most.

Mr. Shue knew who he needed to find.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The school day was almost over and Henry was just about ready to go find Puck and help him throw a dweeb in the dumpsters, he was that fidgety. There was no glee today, since the lesson for the week was over. Henry was walking towards his last class when he saw Finn stampeding towards the parking lot, the look in his face was drained but a mix of menacing and terrified all at the same time. Before he could even catch up to Finn, he was stopped. Mr. Shue grabbed his arm and led him into his office.

"Mr. Shue! What's going on with Kurt!" Henry started in a frenzy. "I heard a few students talk about you and Mrs. Pillsbury taking him out of class and it being about his dad. And then I see Finn storm out of the school! What happened?"

Mr. Shue sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Henry, I'm breaking school policy right now for even telling you this. It's a family matter and it was tough to even be allowed to tell Finn, but I know that right now, Kurt needs you."

"Then tell me what's going on!" Henry cried out.

"Burt had a heart attack." Mr. Shue led in. All the rage and frustration Henry had felt drained out of his face along with the blood. "Which lead to an arrhythmia, and has put him in a coma." Henry felt cold, like all his blood was leaving his entire body. "We notified Kurt first seeing as he is the only family. Then Kurt had called Carole, and he asked me to tell Finn."

Henry focused after that. "But he didn't want you to tell me?" He asked.

Mr. Shue shook his head. "I think Kurt was in too much shock to really work things out. He only knew that Carole needed to know about her soon to be husband and that she had a son, who happened to live with Kurt too. I'm telling you this because I think that Kurt needs you right now. Mrs. Hudson and Finn are not his true family, not yet, and after Burt, you're the person he loves most. Kurt's strong and likes to take things all on his own, but I know that right now he's at a breaking point. So go to Lima Memorial and find Kurt."

Henry nodded and began to leave. "Oh, and Henry?" Mr. Shue added. "I think you already know this, but when Kurt gets stressed, his…he becomes more…."

"Of a bitch?" Henry queried. "Trust me I know how he gets when things are getting to him. I know to be careful and give him space."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Good, then let Mrs. Hudson and especially Finn know that. You know how Finn gets."

Henry smiled. "Yeah, I'll let them know… thanks for telling me Mr. Shue. You're a pretty awesome dude."

Mr. Shue waved him off. "Go on and help Kurt out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was sitting in the same spot as he had been for the past four hours when Carole came. She rushed to Kurt and gave him a tight hug, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. But they never reached Kurt who was still holding Burt's hand, waiting for him to squeeze back.

It wasn't too long until Finn came flying through the hospital door. He took one look at Burt and sank to the nearest chair, his face in his hands. Kurt felt somewhat better, now that he wasn't alone with his comatose father; there was warmth in the room, and Kurt could at least breathe a little. But Kurt never let go of his father's hand.

The doctor had come and gone, telling both Finn and Carole the story of Burt's condition. Kurt just sat there with wide, watery eyes, never letting them leave sight of Burt. Time meant nothing to Kurt; he simply just sat there, no thoughts leaving his mind.

Kurt jumped when Carole patted his arm. "Come on sweetie. Let's go home and get some dinner."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I want to stay here. I need to stay here."

"Honey, visiting hours are going to be over soon, and you can't sleep here. You need to eat and get some sleep. There's not much we can do but wait."

Kurt stared at his father for a long moment. He sighed, there really wasn't much he could do, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He nodded and followed her and Finn out of the hospital, but Kurt was going to be damned if he just sat around and did nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry ran through the doors of Lima Memorial and went straight for the nurse's station. He came to a stop and the nurse smiled at him. "What room is Burt Hummel in?" Henry let out breathlessly.

The nurse checked her computer. "Are you family?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but his son is my boyfriend."

The nurse furrowed her brows, Henry inwardly kicked himself for saying that, but if it's going to be the only way to get to Kurt, then fuck it. "I'm sorry, _boyfriend_ or not, only family is allowed."

Henry knew that was coming, homophobia or not, only family could go into hospital rooms so early in admittance. "Well, then can you tell me if he's alone? Or are the Hudsons there with him?"

She checked her computer again. "Yes, a Carole and Finn Hudson did check in to see Mr. Hummel." She looked at the clock. "Why don't you go home? I'm sure there's a rerun of _Grey's Anatomy _that you're dying to watch." She said with surely fake sincerity.

Henry glared at her. Who the hell makes homophobic comments at a hospital? Henry was frustrated to put it lightly and he did not need this. He needed to find Kurt. "Whatever, bitch." Henry hissed as he walked past the nurse's station and ran on in a search for Burt's room.

"Hey! Come back here!" He heard the nurse yell. _Too bad. _Henry thought. _Maybe if you weren't such a bitch I would have at least said 'no'._ Henry began running down the halls checking each door in search of Kurt and Burt. As he ran through the hospital he began to regret his decision. The hospital was huge and there were so many doors. He'd never find Kurt in here. He had to think: If Burt was in a coma, what department would he be in? He was thinking this as he passed a little map of the hospital. He came to a stop and checked the names of the hospital departments. Radiology, Maternity, ER, ICU, _Trauma_. Bingo.

Henry smirked at his cleverness, or lack of depending on how you saw it, and bolted off to the Trauma department.

Once he got there, he peeked his head in every room. _Burt? Kurt? No._ Henry sighed as he went through the rooms. He was losing his fuel of determination as he slowly progressed down the hall, but came to a terrifying halt when he read the name on the next door: Burt Hummel.

Henry gulped as he reached for the knob. Henry moved partly inside and saw Burt, lying there, unmoving.

"Hey! Visiting hours are over!"

Henry whipped his head around to find a very tall doctor glaring at him. Henry looked at Burt one last time and turned to the doctor. "Sorry, I was just looking for the family of Burt Hummel."

"Why?" The doctor asked angrily. "Disturbing the patients is highly discouraged and so is disturbing their families."

Henry sighed. "I didn't mean to disturb anyone; it's not like most of these people could hear me anyways right?" Henry joked, but wanted to punch himself for his own insensitivity. The doctor felt the same way. "Sorry, I was just looking for Kurt Hummel."

"Again, why?" The doctor ground out.

_Might as well tell him_, Henry thought. "Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend; I wanted to make sure he was okay."

The doctor looked very surprised at the admission, but nodded. "I see. Well, they left almost an hour ago, when visiting hours ended, so they are most likely at home."

Henry looked up at the doctor in surprise. He was being rather nice even though Henry had basically just come out to him. Henry smiled. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'll just be on my way then. Thank you though, for telling me." _And so much more. _Henry thought.

The doctor nodded curtly. "You're welcome, now hurry out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt sat in his room; his homework splayed out over his bed. All he could manage was to open them, the will to do homework, or even move, was too much. All he wanted was to go back to the hospital and be with his dad, at least there he could keep an eye on him and not feel so left in the dark.

Kurt could hear the faint murmur of talking upstairs. He assumed it was Carole letting other family members know, like Aunt Mildred and Uncle Jimmy. He was thankful for Carole; he didn't think he could stand talking about his dad, especially to Aunt Mildred. But there was another thing that surprised Kurt, he didn't hear Finn. Usually when Finn was stressed or upset, he'd usually turn to killing zombies or whatever to relax. But today there was no such noises coming from his room. Finn was in such a good mood before, after him and Artie won the latest football game, but now that was all gone now.

When Kurt actually thought about it, it was nice to have Finn and Carole. What would he be doing right now if he had come back to an empty house? Would he have even eaten like Carole forced him to? The soft sounds of the house eased Kurt's mind from insanity, but the whole ordeal still weighed heavily on his mind.

What was he going to do?

Tears started falling before he could even notice they were, and that was all it took. His breathing hitched and the sobs came pouring out. He wrapped his arms around his midsection and slowly rocked himself, letting the tears fall down his face.

"Why?" Kurt sobbed. "Why does it have to be my dad?" He choked on a sob. "I already lost my mom, and now my dad too?"

Kurt looked out the small window of his basement room. "Why?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry flew out of the hospital much the same way he had entered five hours ago. Five hours? Was Henry really in there for five hours looking for Kurt? It was dark out now, and Henry kicked himself for being so brash. He should have just waited for Kurt at his house.

No matter, Henry got into his car and made his way to the Hummel-Hudson house. He needed to see Kurt, not matter what Carole or Finn tried to say, he was going to find Kurt and he was going to be there for him. Henry knew that there really was nothing he could do to make the problem go away; something like this was too big for Henry to solve, but he could be there for Kurt. He could let Kurt cry on his shoulder, let him vent and let it all out.

Kurt had done so much for Henry in the past that if Henry was honest, he felt that this was a one-sided relationship. He felt that all he did was take from Kurt, but now he had a chance to make it up and help Kurt when he needed it most.

Henry pulled up to the house to find that Carole and Kurt's cars were both there, the kitchen light was also on, so he knew they were home. Henry sighed in relief, he knew where Kurt was. He launched out of the car and ran to the front door. Again his brashness came out in spades when he was under stress; Henry didn't even knock, he burst through the door, looking wildly for Kurt.

Carole jumped when she heard the noise of someone barreling into her house, but her expression softened when she found out who it was. Henry was scanning the living room franticly. His hair was a mess and he looked so much older than he did just the other day. _He must have been looking for Kurt all day_, she thought. She smiled sadly and came up to the boy.

"He's in his room." She said softly. Henry nodded and went to move, but came back to Carole and gave her a tight hug. "Everything's going to be fine." Carole cooed. "Don't worry about Finn and me; you need to worry about Kurt." She gave him a level look. "Other than Burt, you're the only one he really listens to when things get heavy. He needs you."

Henry tried to smile. "Thank you and I will." He said as he made his way to the basement stairs.

Henry opened the door and looked down the stairs. A soft light was glowing; it was most likely Kurt's desk lamp. The rest of the room was dark. Henry slowly made his way downstairs, as he made it to the bottom he looked out into Kurt's room.

The soft glow was Kurt's desk lamp, and the light it gave made the room a romantic feel. But Henry shook his mind of romance; now was not the time. His eyes made his way past the immaculate room and landed on Kurt. He was sitting on his bed, his legs 'Indian style', and there were school books strewn about in front of him. Henry zoomed in on Kurt himself and saw that his face was calm, though his eyes were red and his face was blotchy from crying. Tears were still streaming down his face, but no sobs came out.

Henry wanted to cry right there.

But he couldn't, no matter how badly he wanted to just cry with Kurt, a new feeling came over him. It glowed inside and gave Henry the strength to move his feet. Henry's heart was breaking for Kurt, but he couldn't himself break. Kurt needed support.

Henry walked over to the bedside and crawled into the bed behind Kurt, not even saying a word. Henry wrapped his arms around Kurt's stomach and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt wasn't a touchy person, but Henry was, and he knew that Kurt would let him, because Kurt _needed_ it.

Henry felt Kurt relax slightly at his touch. Kurt leaned back on Henry, and Henry in turn only held him tighter. They both just sat there in silence, letting the soft glow of the desk lamp illuminate them. Henry could feel Kurt begin to shake, and then a sob came out.

"They-they don't know if he'll wake up." Kurt whispered.

Henry squeezed him once more. "I…I know. I went to the hospital to look for you. They told me I wasn't family so they wouldn't give me his room number. So I spent the next five hours roaming through the hospital until I found him. But when I did, you were already gone."

"How….how did you even know what happened?" Kurt asked as he turned to face Henry, tears still streaming his face.

Henry's heart broke a little more at the sight of how childlike Kurt looked right then. "Mr. Shue told me. I had heard rumors about you getting called out of class, but then he told me about your dad, and that's when I went looking for you."

Kurt tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Thank you, for looking for me…I-I just don't know what to do." Kurt broke into heavy sobs as he let his head fall to Henry's chest, which Henry gladly allowed. "I…I lose my mother, and …and then I have to be gay and go through all the bullying and now I might lose my dad…" Kurt sobbed. Henry hugged Kurt close to him, letting the boy he loved cry.

_**HENRY:**_

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect from all around you, _

_I will be here don't you cry._

Henry didn't know where the song came from, but before he knew it, he was softly singing to Kurt. Kurt tensed for a moment, but slowly relaxed into Henry again. Henry let his voice grow louder and stronger as he let the lyrics was over them.

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,_

_This bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry_

It was true, Kurt seemed so fragile and tiny, but he never let anything get to him. The bullies at school, the people of Lima, no one got to Kurt, until now. He tightened his arms around Kurt and looked down at him with a sad teary smile.

_'Cos you'll be in my heart, _

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, _

_No matter what they say, _

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always. _

_Why can't they understand the way we feel,_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

_How know you're different _

_Deep inside us, where not that different at all._

Henry felt the shift of the song. It was more than just Burt, it was them in general. Kurt and Henry. One day, they'll understand. One day, Lima would get them, the world would understand them.

_And you'll be in my heart, _

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know. (What do they know?)_

_We need each other, to have to hold._

_They'll see in time, I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong _

_(You gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on._

_They'll see in time, I know._

Henry didn't fool himself, there was always a change they'd break up, but after all they've been through; no matter how they break up, Henry made a silent vow to always be there for Kurt, no matter what.

_We'll show them together 'cos_

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Believe me, _

_You'll be in my heart._

_I'll be there from this day on, _

_Now and forever more._

Henry let his voice soar at 'forever more'. Carole turned her head from the dishes in the kitchen sink and listened to Henry's voice float up the stairs. A tear slipped down her face. She couldn't handle losing another man she loved. Not after Christopher. She put the plate back in the sink and fell into a chair, letting her sobs take over.

_Ooh you'll be in my heart _

_(You'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say_

_(I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_(I'll be there)_

_Always_

Finn was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling when Henry's voice made its way to him. He looked at his door as the words washed over him. He couldn't lose the closest thing he ever had to a father, not now. Finn turned his back to his door as the tears escaped him.

_Always_

_I'll be with you,_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always._

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_I'll be there always._

And Henry meant it. Always.

Once Henry finished singing, Kurt looked up from Henry's chest and kissed Henry. "Thank you." He whispered.

Henry pulled him even closer. "Anything for you, Kurt."

Kurt kissed him again and suddenly blushed. "Can…can you spend the night here? I don't want to sleep alone."

Henry smiled, no dirty though even crossed his mind. "Sure, let me text my parents and let Carole know."

Henry got up off the bed, gave Kurt one more kiss and headed upstairs. He sent a quick text to Mr. Chang to let him know. Carole had most likely called Kevin already so they knew Kurt was going through a rough time. Once he got back into the kitchen, he saw Carole sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"C-Carole?" Henry asked quietly. She looked up and that's when he saw her red-rimmed eyes and tired face.

"You sang beautifully." She said softly.

Henry blushed at the praise; he didn't think anyone was going to hear him in the basement. "Thanks. Are….are you okay?"

Carole shook her head and went back to the dishes. "Yes, I'm alright. Did you want any food, sweetie?"

Henry sighed sadly to himself. Carole didn't want anyone to worry about her, but she had already lost her first husband, and might lose her second before she even married him. And here she is asking if he was hungry. Then Henry realized that he hadn't eaten since lunch, and now it was rolling on ten at night.

"No, I'm fine." Henry replied. He battled with himself, should he try and pry Carole to let her feelings out, let her cry like he did for Kurt, or did he simply tell her he was staying the night and head back downstairs?

In the end, Henry made a compromise; he walked over to Carole and gave her a loving hug. She immediately returned it, and Henry began to feel dampness on his shirt, but didn't say anything. She looked up at him and patted him on the cheek. "You're a going to be a fine young man, Henry. Kurt is so lucky to have you." She hiccupped.

Henry smiled sadly and nodded. "I'm…Kurt wants me to spend the night…if that's okay with you."

Carole looked at him in surprise. Henry thought it was because he was asking such an outlandish question that the answer would always be no, but in truth, Carole was surprised he'd even asked her instead of just doing it anyway. She poured two glasses of water. "Of course you can spend the night. Here take these down for you and Kurt. Have a good night."

Henry took the water and thanked her. "You too, Carole."

Henry walked down the hall to the basement stairs but stopped when he passed Finn's door. He saw that Finn was in bed, his back to the door. Henry felt horrible for all of them. They all isolated themselves from each other; each of them trying to cope in their own way. Henry sighed, he sang to Kurt, hugged Carole, he might as well be there for Finn; the guy probably won't accept that he's hurting but he'll still be there for Finn. Finn was a dumbass at times, but he was overall a nice guy.

Henry placed the glasses of water on Finn's night stand and sat down on the bed next to Finn, his back still to him. Henry patted Finn's leg, and Finn stiffened.

"Mom, I said I'm fine, I just want to go to bed." Finn mumbled.

"So you sleep with the light on?" Henry asked.

Finn sat up when he heard the clearly not Carole voice. "What? What are you doing in here?"

Henry blinked. He really didn't know why he was in here. Sure he was here to comfort Finn, but you just don't go and say that. He looked to the night stand. "I just thought you'd like a glass of water." He replied as he grabbed one of the glasses and handed it to Finn.

"Thanks." Finn replied as he took a sip. "I…I heard you sing to Kurt. That was pretty nice of you."

Henry was amazed at the horrible sound proofing of the house but smiled anyways. "He needed it, someone to be there for him. And so did your mom." Finn perked up at the mention of his mother. "She was crying at the kitchen table… and you look like you need someone to be there for you too…Why…why don't you go be with your mom? I think you both need each other right now, you know?"

Finn looked into his glass and after a moment nodded. "Yeah." He got up of the bed as did Henry. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Henry replied. Finn looked at his feet for a moment before he set his water glass down and surprised Henry with a hug. Henry smiled softly and returned the hug all the same. He was getting so many hugs today, but it was really these three that needed the hugs, not him.

"I'll see you later." Finn said as he grabbed his water glass and left the room.

"Yeah." Henry said. He looked around the room; it screamed Finn everywhere you looked. He grabbed the one water glass left and exited Finn's room, shutting the light off as he left.

Down in Kurt's room, Henry handed the glass of water to Kurt who looked much better from before. Kurt had cleared his bed of books and slipped into his pajamas. Kurt took a drink and set it down on the nightstand. "Thanks." Kurt said.

Henry kissed Kurt. "You're welcome, now scoot over."

Kurt moved to the side of his queen bed and Henry stood there awkwardly for a moment. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Henry rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't have any pajamas." He mumbled. "So…I'm going to take off my pants."

Kurt giggled, actually giggled, at Henry's statement. Henry was inwardly glowing as Kurt's light laugh filled his ears. Henry rolled his eyes. "Funny, Kurt, but I _am_ taking off my pants." And Henry did, you can just sleep in jeans, it's totally uncomfortable.

Henry slipped off his pants to reveal his underwear. Kurt burst into a fit of giggles. "What is it now?" Henry asked, but then looked down at what he was wearing. "Oh….I forgot I wore those today…."

Henry stood there, at the foot of Kurt's bed, in a t-shirt and a pair of tight boxer briefs that had white, pink, and red hearts on them.

"They're Valentine's day themed!" Henry defended with a red face.

Kurt couldn't stop his giggling so Henry really didn't mind. "They're just so _you_." Kurt replied.

Henry smirked and jumped into bed, glad to distract Kurt from all that had happened. "I knew you'd like them." He teased as he settled into bed. "Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt turned off his nightstand light. "Goodnight, Henry. I love you."

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry drove Kurt to school, while Finn took Kurt's baby. The day started off as usual, but the looks that Kurt was getting were getting a little bit annoying. Through every class, people just stared at him. While this was good practice for when he becomes a ten time Tony winning Broadway star, it was largely unwanted now.

When Kurt passed Finn in the halls, he looked much happier, well not really happy at all, but much more relaxed then he was at the hospital yesterday, which was good. Kurt wondered what had gotten Finn in a better mood. Henry had helped him, Kurt wondered if Rachel had anything to do with Finn's change in mood.

In glee, Kurt was the first to arrive. Only seconds after he sat on the risers, Henry came flying through the door to take his seat next to Kurt.

"What was all that about?" Kurt asked.

Henry was panting a little but smiled. "I wanted to make sure I got to you before the rest of the guys started smothering you."

Kurt nodded, that made some sort of sense, but it was Henry, he did a lot of irrational things. Kurt and Henry waited in the choir room, and then Tina came in with most of the club following her. She hugged Kurt and Quinn rubbed his arm in comfort. Most of the other glee club members gave some sort of condolence but Finn was nowhere to be seen. Soon Finn came in with a huge smile on his face. Kurt was a little wary for Finn's sanity if he can go from broken one night to creepily happy the next.

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to make an announcement." Finn said.

"Oh, god, he's coming out!" Puck joked.

Mr. Shue nodded. "Go ahead." He said in surprise at Finn's demeanor.

"Okay, so we all know that morale's a little down with Kurt's dad, and my kind of stepdad in the hospital, but lately I've found-"

"You're talking about a new man in your life?" Puck snickered.

Finn ignored. "I have found a new man in my life." Kurt's eyes steeled. "And his name is Jesus Christ."

Some of the club remained unmoved, but Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina smiled. Puck and Rachel looked stricken. Kurt stiffened and his mood became totally closed off to Henry. Henry looked to Kurt in confusion but Kurt didn't even acknowledge him.

"I've seen the power of Jesus over this last week." Finn inwardly thought of him and Artie scoring the winning touchdown last Friday, and Rachel coming over the other day to let him touch her boobs. He was also waiting on his latest prayer before Burt's heart attack: He prayed to be quarterback again. It had yet to be answered, but there was still time; he got his other prayers and they' hadn't even had practice yet.

"And I was thinking that we'd honor him in glee this week. Is that okay?" He asked Mr. Shue.

Quinn smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

Mercedes joined in. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting a little church in here."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to sing about a guy who allows his followers to come screaming at me, telling me that I am who I am by _choice._" Kurt interjected. "I get enough pamphlets about how I'm going to hell from that Jesus-freak Chrissie Dawson to even want to tolerate it in here."

Henry was a little stunned. First there was the tone of Kurt's voice, it was laced with something that Henry didn't even know, but Kurt was not happy about 'Jesus Week'. Second, why had Kurt never told him about that bitch Chrissie giving him pamphlets about him going to Hell? Henry had never gotten any.

Before Henry could speak up to Kurt, Puck jumped in. "I don't think doing a week about Jesus is a good idea."

"What. You got a problem with Jesus?" Finn ground out.

"No, I got no problem with the J-man; he's my number one Heb. What I got a problem with is everyone using him to cramp on other people's religions. I think it's all about spirituality, not religion."

Mr. Shue took this as an opportunity to settle this. "That's a great idea. Instead of getting into potential fights about religion with a 'Jesus Week', why don't we do a spirituality week?"

Puck jumped from his chair. "Good, then I'll stick with my record of only doing Jewish artists and do a little number by Billy Joel.

_**PUCK:**_

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait _

_You Catholic girls start much too late _

_Ah but sooner or later it comes down to fate _

_I might as well, will be the one _

_Well they showed you a statue and told you to pray _

_They built you a temple and locked you away _

_Ah but they never told you the price that you pay _

_For things that you might have done _

_Only the good die young _

_That's what I said _

_Only the good die young _

_Only the good die young _

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd _

_We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud _

_We might be laughing a bit too loud _

_Ah but that never hurt no one _

Henry liked this song. He'd heard it a lot when he was a kid and it had a nice beat to it. Not to mention that Puck was rocking the song. Everyone was moving around in their seats, bouncing to the music, but Kurt wasn't. He sat there stoic and haughty, as if his ice queen mask was coming on in full force. Henry was worried; if Kurt was going back into that attitude, then there was no way he was going to be able to get Kurt to open up.

_So come on Virginia show me a sign _

_Send up a signal I'll throw you a line _

_That stained glass curtain you're hiding behind _

_Never lets in the sun _

_Darlin only the good die young _

_I tell you only the good die young _

_Only the good die young _

Puck went right to Quinn and smiled.

_You get a nice white dress _

_And a party on your confirmation _

_You've got a brand new soul _

_Mm and a cross of gold _

_But Virginia they didn't give you _

_Quite enough information _

_You didn't count on me _

_When you were counting on your rosary _

_And they say there's a heaven for those who will wait _

_Some say its better but I say it ain't _

_I'd rather laugh with the sinners _

_Than cry with the saints _

_The sinners are much more fun _

Everyone was up and dancing around the choir room. Henry wanted to as well, but Kurt wasn't moving. Then Kurt abruptly got up and walked away. Henry was confused, why would he leave Henry sitting there without any word? Kurt went and sat in the high chair next to the piano and pulled out his phone. Henry looked to Kurt sadly, he wasn't happy about this spirituality week at all.

_You know that only the good die young _

_I tell you only the good die young _

_Only the good die young _

_You said your mother told you _

_All I could give you was a reputation _

_Ah she never cared for me _

_But did she ever say a prayer for me? _

_Come out, come out, come out Virginia _

_Don't let me wait _

_You Catholic girls start much too late _

_Sooner or later it comes down to fate _

_I might as well, will be the one _

_You know that only the good die young _

_Tell you baby _

_You know that only the good die young_

The song ended and everyone clapped, except Kurt. Quinn looked to Henry who was still sitting in the risers. She walked over and sat next to him. "What's up?" She asked. "Why didn't you dance with us?"

Henry pointed to Kurt who was playing some game on his phone. Quinn's face fell. "Oh. I see. He made his point about the whole honoring Jesus thing, and he's going through a lot right now. I think it's best to just give him some space."

Henry nodded and watched Kurt sweep out of the room as rehearsal ended.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a football game that night, so Kurt went to the hospital without Finn or Carole. He knew not to hold it against them for going to the game, Finn needed a distraction and Carole wanted to be there for her son. Kurt was just so frustrated with the glee club. Why would they need to do a 'Jesus Week' or 'Spirituality Week', or whatever? God didn't exist, Kurt knew that.

If he did exist, why would he have done all of this? Why would he have made Kurt gay, and have to go through all the hardships like being bullied and abused and treated like a heathen from his own followers? But then Kurt remembered Henry; they had gone through so much together, and how could that be awful? He was gay, but he had Henry, a pretty amazing guy who would come sing to him when he was down and spend the night and not even try to make out with him.

Kurt watched the machines do their work on keeping Burt alive. Even after a day and having Henry comfort him, Kurt still didn't know what to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry spent that night at home alone while his parents went to the game to support Mike. He didn't want to go he just wanted Kurt to answer his damn phone. He'd been trying to get a hold of Kurt since the train wreck in glee club, but his phone was turned off. He figured that Kurt was at the hospital, but he didn't want to risk getting yelled at by that scary doctor or the bitch nurse. And besides, if Kurt was willing to ignore him after yesterday, then it was probably best if he didn't try and push himself on Kurt. Like Quinn said, maybe he just needed some space.

Henry could give that. He would.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tension was in the air at glee the next day. Kurt was a statue in his seat, not even glancing at anyone that passed him. Even Mercedes was sitting away from him. Henry took his chances and sat with Kurt and turned to him.

"Hi, Kurt." Henry said softly.

Kurt glanced in his direction. "Hi."

Henry inwardly sighed, things were so good and now he was shut out. Well, there was no need to try when he knew he was getting nowhere.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands. "Now, I know morale is kind of down with what's happening with Burt Hummel, but on a lighter note, I'd like to congratulate Finn on getting the Quarterback position on the football team!"

Everyone clapped. Puck spoke. "Yeah, it's nice to have you back on top, Hudson. Too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm practically ripped off for it to happen."

Mercedes spoke up. "Mr. Shue, can I say something?" He nodded. "I've been trying to figure out what to say to Kurt, but I realized that I can't say it, I gotta sing it."

"Go ahead." Mr. Shue smiled. He was glad Mercedes was stepping up, as Kurt's best friend she might to some good for him.

Mercedes walked up to the front. "Kurt, I know things are tough right now, so that's why I want to sing this to you. It's a song about when things are dark and it looks like all hope is lost, you can turn to God. Quinn, Tina, can you help me out?"

The piano began to play and Mercedes looked right at Kurt. Henry hoped this worked.

_**MERCEDES:**_

_As I lay me down_

_Heaven hear me now_

_I'm lost without a cause_

_After giving it my all_

_Winter storms have come_

_And darkened my sun_

_After all that I've been through_

_Who on earth can I turn to?_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_And when all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you, yeah_

_And when melodies are gone, _

_In you I hear a song_

_I look to you_

_About to lose my breath_

_There's no fighting left_

_Sinking to rise no more_

_Searching for that open door_

_And every road that I've taken_

_Led to my regret_

_And I don't know if I'm go'n make it_

_Nothing to do but lift my head_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_And when all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_And when melodies are gone, yeah_

_In you I hear a song_

_I look to you_

_My levees are broken_

_My walls are coming down on me_

_My rain is falling_

_Defeat is calling_

_I need you to set me free_

_Take me far away from the battle_

_I need you_

_Shine on me!_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_After all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong_

_**I look to you!**_

Mercedes belted the 'I look to you so loudly' Henry jumped. The song was powerful, but Mercedes' voice tore through it and stunned everyone.

_I look to you, ohhh_

_And when melodies are gone, yeah_

_In you I hear a song_

_I look to you_

_I look to you, ohhh_

_I look to you….._

She ended the song is almost a whisper as she stared right into Kurt's eyes. Kurt had been shaken by the song; that much was obvious. But how far did Mercedes' message go?

Kurt sniffed. "That was beautiful Mercedes, your voice is amazing, but I don't believe in god."

Tina stopped from sitting down. "What?" She asks as if she'd been offended.

Kurt gave her a level look. "If everyone else can express their beliefs why can't I? I think god is like Santa Claus for adults. And if he is real, then is kind of a jerk then isn't he?" A few kids looked shocked by Kurt's admissions.

But Kurt continued. "I mean, he makes me gay, and then gets all his followers to come after me saying that I'm going to hell for being something that I clearly can't control. He made me gay so that I get mocked every day of my life, and puts Henry and I through hell and back because we decided we wanted to show our love for each other. That doesn't seem like what your apparently all loving god would do."

Mercedes sighs. "But Kurt you can't prove that God doesn't exists."

Kurt turned right at her with a glint in his eyes. "And you can't prove that he _does_. You guys can't prove that there isn't some garden gnome in a teapot on the dark side of the moon that shoots lightning bolts out of its boobs. All you have is some book that says that everything I do is wrong and sinful. How do you feel about that? Do you think I'm an abomination, Mercedes? Quinn, do you think, Henry is an abomination?"

Quinn whipped her head at him so quickly. "Of course I don't, Kurt! Neither of you are anything remotely close to an abomination!"

"But your religion sure seems to think so." Kurt bit back.

Quinn and Mercedes sat still for a moment, neither sure what they should say, if anything at all, that would quell Kurt's anger. Kurt wasn't done. "How can you belong to whatever denomination you're in when you apparently don't agree with everything they believe in? How can you say there's a god when your god despises me and plans to send me to hell? How can your god be so loving of his children or whatever they spout at you on Sundays, when he takes my mother away from me and then tries to take my father? How can your god let Henry be beaten and abused by his father and be forced to go to court to fight for his freedom? How can your pathetic god do tha-"

"We shouldn't be talking like this!" Quinn yelled as she rose and stalked towards Kurt who stood to face her as well.

"Quinn!" Henry growled as he ran between Quinn and Kurt. Puck rose just as fast to protect Quinn from Kurt. Both Henry and Puck had their arms spread out in front of their significant other to protect them or more or less hold them back. Henry glared at Puck and Puck glared back.

The tension in the room exploded as the two stared off. Kurt was close to tears and Quinn was trying to calm herself. Mercedes looked on in shock at how badly this conversation had become.

"I don't want some fake heavenly father… I just want my own father back. I appreciate your thoughts, but save your prayers for someone who cares." Kurt hissed as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

As soon as the door slammed, Henry sighed and fell back to his seat. Puck still glared at him but soon went to sit with Quinn.

"I'm sorry." Henry said quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" Tina asked. "It was Kurt who went off on us."

Henry tried to hold his tongue, but when could he ever do that? "What the hell are you talking about Tina?" Henry bit out. Mike frowned at his brother yelling at his girl, but didn't say anything.

"I had Kurt in such a good mood the other night. I had Kurt laughing, freaking _laughing_, but that all changed when Finn tried to make it 'Jesus Week'."

"Hey!" Finn protested. "It's not my fault I wanted to express my beliefs in glee!"

Quinn spoke up. "Finn's right, we should be able to express our religion at school."

"You're wrong." Henry stated. "What about the division of Church and State? This is a public school, if you want to go to school to love God; you should have enrolled in the 'Holy Mother of God School' on 'I Love Jesus' street."

"That's rude." Mercedes snapped.

"And so is shoving your beliefs down Kurt's throat." Henry growled. "He may be an atheist, and you guys believe in a God, and if Kurt wants to say that believing in a fantasy is immoral, then he can."

"Then he should keep it to himself." Quinn said.

"Then you should do the same." Henry bit back at her angrier than he intended to. She looked at him in shock. "You can't tell him to keep his beliefs to himself and say that what he says is wrong, if he can't say the same to you. This isn't a one way street. Either everyone can say what they want, or no one can say anything at all. Do you guys get that?"

"We were just trying to help Kurt when he's going through a rough time." Mr. Shue said.

Henry's temper was wearing thin. He needed to get out of there before he did something stupid. "Well you sure are all doing a bang up job of that!" Henry laughed bitterly. "You all gang up on him, telling him that he's wrong for not believing in a God, and then you come at him Quinn and get Puck and I all riled up. And now, _when his father is probably on his freaking death bed_, you guys run him out of the one place at school he feels safe." Henry grabbed his backpack and stood. "Next time, perhaps you guys can be a little more sensitive to Kurt when he's like this. Especially you Mercedes. You're his supposed best friend and yet you never knew that he was an atheist? And then you jump down his throat when he tells you? And Quinn….you came at my boyfriend. And I know that you're a girl and that he's a guy so it's not the same, but I will always protect him, _from anyone and everyone_."

Henry went to open the door when Quinn called him. "What do you believe in Henry?" She asked. "Are you an atheist or do you believe in God?"

Henry stopped and looked behind her. "Unlike you guys, I know better than to throw my beliefs at everyone, and assume they all think the same way I do. But what I do believe in is that this 'Spirituality Week' is over. I'm going to file a complaint to the school board."

And Henry left. The glee club sat there in silence as the door slammed for a second time.

Henry walked straight to the principal's office. "Principle Figgins?" He asks as he enters the office.

"Ah, Mr. Landon. What can I do for you?" Figgins asks.

"I'd like to file a complaint."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry left the office still in a horrible mood, as he walked down the hall Coach Sylvester came out of her office. "Ricky Martin, get in here!" She barked.

Henry rolled his eyes but complied anyway, glee wasn't over yet and he really had nowhere to go. He sat in the chair across form Sue and just stared at her.

"So, it's come to my attention that your _glee club_ has been doing Jesus-loving songs. Now I already spoke to Lady-"

"Don't call him that." Henry blurted out.

"What?" Sue smirked sinisterly.

Henry found his courage. "Don't call Kurt that." He hissed.

Sue raised her brows. "I'm impressed." She commended. "You're the first person to interrupt me and then try and tell me what to do, that hasn't been horribly mauled to death by my pet cougar. You're a wiry one, Lady Legs."

"Don't call me that either. My name is Henry." He barked.

Sue glared. "That's no way to talk to one of the faculty."

"And that's no way to talk to a student." Henry retorted.

Sue nodded. "You know what? I think you're my new favorite victim." Henry rolled his eyes. "Now, as I was saying, Lad-…Kurt, wasn't too appreciative of the whole Jesus loving songs in glee, so I told him that I could end it, all I needed was a student to complain to the school board. Kurt agreed to it, but I don't think he'll actually do it when he's too busy morning his father's demise. So I'll ask you, if you file a complaint to the school board, I can-"

"Don't bother." Henry waved with his hand. "I already filed one."

An evil smile crept up her face. "Well, then that makes things much easier." Henry got up to leave but she stopped him. "Henry, the offer to be a Cheerio still stands. With the immense popularity that comes with it, you and Kurt could get more protection from the mouth-breathing meatheads at this school. And as being one of 'Sue's Kids' you get special protection from any abuse. I have hidden cameras all over this school, it someone pushes you in a locker; I'll know who and they'll be expelled. Not to mention that I kind of like you. You're fun to mess with."

Henry looked over his should and smiled at her. "While that seems very enticing, I enjoy messing with you too. So I'll show you that I can protect me and Kurt without stooping to the level of one of your cronies." Henry then left in a little bit of a better mood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Kurt left Coach Sylvester's office, he stormed to the parking lot. _Screw school, and screw Finn! He can find his own damn way home!_ Kurt thought as he drove to the hospital. He was still reeling from the confrontation in glee. How was it fair that they could all express how much they love their god or whatever, but he couldn't express his belief in the fact they there wasn't one? Why was it okay for them to praise god, but the minute he says that he doesn't believe, they all jump down his throat?

And Quinn. Oh miss celibacy club president Quinn. The one who got knocked up by Puck! Puck of all people. How dare she try and act all saintly to Kurt! How would Quinn know anything about being a good Christian, Jewish, or whatever, person she was when she was a horrible last year to Rachel and Finn?

Kurt stopped. He couldn't think like that. One: it was unbecoming, and two: Quinn made a mistake, and everyone jumped down her throat for it last year. Not to mention how good she's been to Henry. Kurt was just upset, he knew that. But it still killed him that he got ganged up on about religion of all things. Mercedes sang a beautiful song, that was true, but Kurt didn't believe in god, so what use was it?

What use was singing anyway?

How would singing help anyone at all? Hadn't Henry said that to Kurt last year when he and Finn sang Hoobastank? And hadn't Kurt said that to Henry this year when he sang Aerosmith? Kurt knew that singing was his passion and Mr. Shue taught them that the power of music could do amazing things.

But it wasn't going to help his Dad.

Nor was any god.

Before Kurt knew it, he was sitting at his father's bedside. He had been so lost in thought he made it here without even knowing it. He looked at his father's pale face and sighed. Mercedes meant the best, he knew that. And Quinn was a very religious person. But it just wasn't fair that they all got to tell him what to believe and he didn't get to say a word.

It's just wasn't fair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glee the next day was horrible. The tension felt yesterday was nothing compare to the pure animosity in there today. When Henry entered the room, conversation stopped. He found Kurt sitting on the top risers all by himself; a clear circle of empty chairs around him. Henry was Kurt's boyfriend and boyfriends supported their boyfriends no matter what, so Henry went and sat next to Kurt.

As soon as Mr. Shue entered, Rachel spoke. "Now that our ability to sing about our faith and spirituality has been taken away, the solo that I finally found to express myself is useless. I feel like it was snatched away from me like Sophie's child!" She cried out in frustration.

"Yeah, last week we were too sexual, now this week we're too spiritual. We can never get it right!" Tina sighed.

"I hope your happy Henry." Santana sneered.

Kurt looked to Henry in shock. "What's she talking about?"

"You're boyfriend here went and complained to the school board and now we can't sing about our faith." Finn glared.

"Hey!" Mr. Shue warned. "Leave Henry alone."

"You filed the complaint?" Kurt asked. "I was going to do that."

Henry didn't even look at Kurt. "I know, Coach Sylvester said that she talked to you, but I had filed the complaint before you."

"We understand that you guys are upset, but siding with Coach Sylvester isn't the way to do it." Mercedes tried to reason.

"I didn't side with her." Henry argued. "I filed it way before she even tried to talk to me. And I did it before she even talked to Kurt. So yes, it is the way to go."

Mercedes sighed. "Either way, it's not going to make you guys feel any better."

Kurt looked at her. "Actually it has. Not having to hear you mental patients talk about how praying to some god is going to solve all your problems is the best thing to happen to me all week. I know there's not a god."

"There IS a God!" Quinn shouted.

Henry quickly tensed. "Hey!"

Puck shot up to protect Quinn. "Watch it Landon!"

"Or what?" Henry sneered. "You gonna sing a song about it?"

"GUYS!" Mr. Shue yelled. "Enough!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Hope you freaks are enjoying this." Santana muttered.

"Fuck off Santana!" Henry shouted.

"Henry!" Mr. Shue warned. "Language."

"This is bullshit!" Henry yelled. "Why do they get to talk about their beliefs and the minute Kurt expresses his own they all freak out!" He asked Mr. Shue heatedly. "If they don't want Kurt saying anything about how there's not a God, then they shouldn't be able to talk about how there _is_ one!" He glared at his glee club members. "That's crap and you all know it! It's not fair to Kurt, and it's not fair if we have to deal with it here!"

Quinn stood in front of the glee club and smoothed out her Cheerios skirt. "While your opinion is noted, you are wrong. There is a God, and –"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at the source of the scream to find Artie who was red in the face. "Enough!" Artie repeated. "This is getting out of hand. This is school, not church; there is no room for religion in a public school."

"So you're taking their side?" Tina asked.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Artie ran over Tina's voice easily. "I'm saying that talking about religion, or the lack of religion, is not for school. See what it's doing to us! It's like a mini war in here with all of you against Kurt and Henry's just trying to mediate it but you all are overreacting!"

"Henry's on Kurt's side!" Santana hissed.

"No he's not!" Artie shouted right over her. It was rare to see Artie lose his cool. "He's been protecting his boyfriend, like he said yesterday. He never agreed with what Kurt said or what you guys said. He's not picking sides and you all should be ashamed for trying to make this into a situation in which sides should be made! Religion is to help people to get through the rough patches in life. To give people hope. It's not for starting wars, it's not to throw in people's faces, and it is _not_ something to force on people. It's something sacred that many, _but not all_, people hold close to their hearts. And you _all_ are killing that by arguing about it!"

To say that glee was awkward that day was like saying that Puck had sex with only a few people: it was a total lie and a serious understatement.

Later that day, Henry had math with Artie. Artie had blown everyone away with his huge outburst in glee. Henry couldn't help but admire the guy. He had always been so easy going, but Henry noticed that he was one of the few people to not freak out when Kurt said he didn't believe in God. Artie was silent through it all, but easily settled the score during glee that day.

Henry sat at his desk at Calc while Artie was working on the problem set for the day already. Henry put his backpack next to his chair and looked at Artie.

Henry smiled. "That was really awesome what you did in glee today, Artie."

Artie looked up at Henry and sighed. "I meant what I said, you know. Everyone in there is killing it by making it into some sort of 'glee war'. I just couldn't stand much more of it. I feel bad for Kurt about what happened to his dad, but this whole thing with Finn and Jesus was just really bad timing."

"I know, the other day, when Kurt stormed out of glee, he left Finn here to find his own ride home." Henry laughed. "Seriously though, you stopped the whole glee club today; that was pretty amazing. But, I've wanted to ask you something. Now, don't get mad at me or anything, but I wanted to know….do you believe in God?"

Artie sighed and put his math away. "I'm not angry you're asking, so don't worry. But for me, religion is like I said, something sacred. I don't agree with the fanatics that shove it in everyone's faces and condemn people who don't believe to hell. My religion is special to me and I don't want to go and demean it by throwing at people.

"As you can tell, I'm in a wheelchair." Artie tried to laugh but he only coughed. "It happened when I was 8. My mom and I got in a car accident. She was perfectly fine, but I was...well you know, paralyzed from the waist down. I couldn't talk, or even look at my mom for months. I felt awful, cheated, like the world was out to get me for some sick entertainment. I prayed, Henry. I was brought up mildly religious, nowhere near as fanatic as Quinn, but still pretty religious. I prayed to get my legs back. I prayed and I prayed and I prayed, but nothing changed.

"Then one day, I stopped praying. That's when I lost my faith…. But after I met Tina and joined glee, I regained my faith. My faith was restored, through my voice. Singing has always been my go to for feeling better. I realized that even though I can't stand tall, I can still speak. I can still project my voice, both in speech and in song. I never stopped believing in God, I just lost my reliance in him. He took my legs, but I still have my voice, and I still have my life. I believe in God, and have faith in Him; I just don't go preaching it all over the place. I show my faith to Him by singing."

A tear rolled down Artie's face and he quickly wiped it away. "Sorry. It's just that no one's really asked me about that, or about how I got in a wheelchair. Tina was the first person to actually care, and you were the second."

Henry felt for the guy. He felt deeply for him. Artie had been through a shit storm, just like he and Kurt had, and he never let it get to him. Artie was pretty amazing.

"Wow…."Henry breathed. "I never expected such a great answer like that. But you make total sense. Really."

"What about you?" Artie asked. "What do you believe in?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was on his way to Burt's hospital room when he heard it.

_**RACHEL:**_

_Papa, how I love you._

_Papa, how I need you._

_Papa, how I miss you_

_Kissing me goodnight._

Kurt looked into the window of Burt's hospital door to find Rachel singing to his father. Along with her were Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, and Carole. Then he saw the candle.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt yelled as he entered the room.

Everyone jumped at Kurt's menacing tone. "We're praying for Burt. Quinn, Rachel, and I are all different denominations, so one is bound to work." Mercedes replied.

"I didn't ask for this." Kurt seethed. "I did not allow this!"

"Sweetie," Carole sighed. "This is what friends do: they help out even when you don't ask."

"What good is it going to do?" Kurt hissed. "What good is singing songs or praying going to do! What do you think you're going to accomplish?"

"We are trying to pray for your father's well being, we're praying for him to wake up." Rachel tried to argue.

"Then what's with the freaking candle!" Kurt barked. "Who in their right minds would bring a candle into a hospital and then light it!"

"It…it's part of the _Yentl_ performance." Rachel said shyly.

"Performance." Kurt seethed. "PERFORMANCE!" Kurt roared. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Hey!" Finn protested. "Leave her alone!"

"Shut up Finn!" Kurt hissed. Finn quickly sat down and looked like a scolded puppy. Kurt stood in front of Rachel. Mercedes, Quinn, and Carole were watching in shock. Kurt hardly ever swore, and his eyes were glowing with rage. "Do you see what my father's hooked up to?" He asked with a low voice. "Do you see that mask over his face? Do you know what is going through that mask?"

Rachel shook her head.

Kurt really wanted to hit her. "It's a gas, Rachel. A highly _flammable_ gas!" Rachel's eyes widened in horror, as did the others in the room. "That gas is helping keep my father alive and you decided to risk all that for a mother fucking _performance._ Rachel, you are seriously mentally unstable if you thought that bringing a candle in here would help your useless prayer and enhance your _performance. _This is not a stage; this is my dad's hospital room. And none of you have any right to be here. So get out before I do something I'll regret."

"Honey." Carole sighed.

"No way we're leaving!" Finn argued.

"He's not your dad, Finn." Kurt growled.

"Not yet, but he's the closest thing to a dad I got!"

Carole stepped forward to stop a potential fight between the boys. "Kurt, honey, we're just trying to help and be there for you father, we're part of his family too-"

"Not legally." Kurt cut her off. Carole looked in shock at the boy she'd come to think of as her own. Kurt changed so dramatically when his father was threatened. "Not yet at least. I am the only legal family in this state. And you aren't considered family if you thought that allowing that crazy harpy to light a candle in here! We're any of you even thinking!"

"We were just trying to help!" Quinn stood. "Which is a lot more that **you're**-"

"Get out." Kurt rumbled lowly. "Get the fuck out. Now."

Rachel flew out of the room so fast you'd think she was never there. Mercedes and Quinn tried to argue but Carole scooted them out. Finn stood there and glared at Kurt.

"I thought we were brothers." Finn said.

"We were until you let your girlfriend try to blow up my dad." Kurt leveled. "I love you and Carole. I honestly do. But my father will always come first. And Rachel having fire in here was the last straw. This is no longer about god or religion; this is about my father's life and his safety. So please…leave."

Finn sighed. He bent over, blew out the candle and left.

Kurt sat down and held his dad's hand. "I'm sorry about them dad. I know that they mean well, but that freaking candle could have killed you. They were too busy praying to even understand the science of what's keeping you alive."

There was a knock at the door. Kurt looked up to see the acupuncturist he called for. He knew better; he knew that actual science and needles could pierce skin better than prayer. "Come in, please."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry left school that day with a lot on his mind. The conversation he and Artie had in math really got to him. Artie's story was…tremendous and Henry's admiration for Artie only skyrocketed. If Henry wasn't with Kurt and Artie was gay…wow that is **not** a thought to be having right now.

Henry was walking down the hospital hall; trying to shake that thought from his mind when he stopped at Burt's door. He had slipped past the nurse's station and went straight to the Trauma ward. He looked inside and saw Kurt looking sadly at Burt as a woman was putting a ton of needles away. Henry waited until the woman left to go in.

As soon as he entered, Kurt's eyes shot up. His glare bore into Henry for only a second, before Kurt realized who it was. Kurt sighed and looked back to his dad.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked quietly.

Henry pulled up a chair next to Kurt and sat. "I'm here for you. To keep you company. And for Burt…I want to see him get better."

Kurt looked at Henry. "You're not going to pray are you?" He asked dryly. "I already had a huge battle with Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes and Carole about them praying in here. Rachel thought it would be a good idea to light a candle in here."

"What?" Henry cried. "She lit a candle? Is she crazy!"

Kurt smirked. "That's what I said. Then I kicked them out. But I said some things that I probably didn't need to. I pushed them all away." Kurt sighed. "If only it wasn't for Finn and his stupid 'Jesus Week'." There was a pause. "What do you believe in Henry? Do you believe in god?"

Henry knew this was coming. First Quinn asked, then Artie. It was like answering that question was picking a side in some huge battle that didn't even matter.

Henry sighed. "I believe in God, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed. "How naïve. You really think a god exists if he's done this to us, done this" Kurt points to his dad. "To me? You obviously don't understand true loss if you think that there's a god that controls who lives and who dies… You should leave."

Henry was stunned. "You really think that Kurt? That I don't understand true loss? What about Logan?" Kurt's eyes widened and he put his hand to his mouth in horror at the realization of his mistake. "You lost your mother and I lost my brother. I also lost my entire family, did you forget?" Henry said with a low tone. "I understand true loss; don't for once _second_ think I don't. And don't forget that I heard everything you said in glee over this past week and I still defended you."

Henry continued. "I don't agree with what you believe, but unlike the others, I didn't go after you for it. I defended you, I tried to be there for you and I tried to get the others to understand where you were coming from. But I guess that means nothing to you if you're going to dismiss me for my beliefs. Seems pretty hypocritical of you to do that when you complained of the unfairness of what they were doing in glee."

Kurt sat there in silence. Henry stood and went to the other side of the bed to take Burt's free hand. "I believe in God. You could have guessed that by how I was raised. My dad was a huge religious fanatic, you knew that though. I learned all about the bible and what it says as I grew up. I know what it says about homosexuality and I don't agree with it. That's why I gave up Catholicism when I realized I was gay." Kurt looked up to him in surprise. "I have no religion, Kurt. I don't think one religion is fully right, nor do I think one religion is fully wrong. I believe that there's a higher power that may not control over all that happens here on earth, but that higher power does have some control. I don't know what that higher power is, so I gave it a name: God."

Henry squeezed Burt's hand and sighed deeply. "I think that God has some control of things here on earth, some, but not all. I think He created us and then sort of just let us go; only intervening when it seems absolutely necessary. We didn't choose to be gay; I think that God made us that way for a reason. And that reason I discovered with you. Coming out and being with you, facing bullies and escaping my parents, I became so much stronger and I think I've become a better person for all that I've been through. I think God made us gay to gain that experience and become better people."

Henry sat back down next to Kurt and grabbed Kurt's free hand. "Kurt, listen to me. I believe in God and you don't, and that's fine. There's no reason to fight about this. You heard what Artie said in glee today. Religion is sacred and it shouldn't be used like this. The guys in glee, they were trying to help in the only way they knew how. Rachel is….well she had it coming but the others, they just wanted to comfort you. I think they finally realized that people can have no religion, believe in no God and still have some sort of faith. And I think that they know now, thanks to Artie, you and I that trying to change what people believe in won't make everything better. They realize and accept that you're an atheist. They just want you to be happy, and so do I."

Kurt let his tears betray him. Kurt sat there; one hand in his father's and one in Henry's. The two most important men in his life, the two men he loved more than anything.

Henry was right, Artie was right. Everyone was right in one way or another.

Kurt smiled through the tears and kissed Henry. "Thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day in glee, before anyone could say anything, Kurt stood in front of the club. "First, I wanted to say that my father's condition has yet to change. Secondly, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this past week. You guys just wanted to be there for my father and I and I deeply appreciate that from the bottom of my heart. And I also apologize for our huge battle over religion and god. We were all right and we were all wrong. Artie and Henry made me realize that we can all live peacefully if we recognize and accept people for who they are, no matter what they believe in. It doesn't matter if you believe in a god and I don't, what matters is that we love and accept one another and give people the freedom to believe and to have hope. So, I'd like to sing a song for the occasion."

Kurt took a deep breath. "When they were lowering my mother's body in her grave, I was crying. It was the last time I would ever see her again. I looked up to my father and wanted him to say something, anything, to take the pain away, to give me hope. He never said anything. He just took my hand and squeezed it, and that was enough. That alone gave me the hope to keep moving on. So, I want to dedicate this song to him."

_**KURT:**_

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I'll let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt let the music take him back. To when his father was trying to teach him to ride a bike, and to when Burt sat through tea parties with him. Tears threatened to spill, but Kurt held them back, he stayed strong…for his dad.

_And when I touch you I feel happy_

_Inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah, you've got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Rachel looked on in awe. She felt so horrible for her ignorance yesterday, but as she sat there and listened to Kurt's voice rise above the room, he had to grab Finn's arm. It was so powerful, it struck Rachel to her core.

_And when I touch you I feel happy_

_Inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

The song, Henry thought, was beyond anything he'd ever heard. Kurt stood there, on his own two feet and sang his soul to them. Kurt was showing his most vulnerable side, but it was different. It was like he wanted to show his weak spot and show that it was safe and strong. Henry let a single tear slip as he smiled at his amazing boyfriend.

_Yeah, you've got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

The song's notes slowly drifted away and everyone sat there in awed silence. Kurt sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Rachel was the first to move; she flew from her seat and flung herself and Kurt with a great hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for last night. I'm so, so, sorry." She mumbled as tears spilt over.

Kurt held her and smoothed her hair. "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too, for the things I said last night." He said to her, as well as looking Finn right in the eye. Finn nodded and gave Kurt a small smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was at his locker when Mercedes came up to him. "Hey Kurt, can I talk to you?"

Kurt closed his locker and nodded. "Sure Mercedes."

Mercedes shifted the books in her arms. "After all that's happened, I don't know how to act around you anymore. I feel like I hardly know you. I understand that you're not spiritual or religious or whatever, but you're closing yourself off to experiences that may surprise you."

Kurt smiled softly. "I know, I've been pushing all my friends away and that's just not right. Especially friends as fabulous as you."

Mercedes let a small laugh escape her. "Then can you do me a favor and come to church with me? Every Sunday they dedicate the service to someone, and I got them to dedicate this Sunday's service to your dad."

"I don't know, Mercedes." Kurt said warily.

"You can even wear a fabulous hat." She offered.

Kurt laughed. "You had me at fabulous hat."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was leaving school for the day. He closed his locker and began to walk to the parking lot. That was when he bumped into Quinn.

"Oh. Sorry." Quinn said shyly as she moved around Henry to go down the hall.

Henry gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "Quinn." He sighed. "I…I'm sorry for snapping at you this week. It's just been a lot to handle-"

"I know, I get it." Quinn whispered. "I'm sorry for being pushy with God and things."

They stood there in an odd silence. Henry looked at Quinn and saw that tears were fast approaching. Suddenly, Quinn lurched forward and grabbed Henry's midsection in a hug. Henry smiled in relief and rubbed her back. "It's okay Quinn. We're good now. We're all good now."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being so bitchy and coming at Kurt and trying to pick a fight and-"

"Sh, sh!" Henry cooed. "It's okay, there's no need to get upset." He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "Can do me favor?"

Quinn lifted her head and looked at him. "Sure."

"Can you talk to Kurt? I know that you are by far the most religious person in glee and I think he felt the most threatened by you. If you could just, talk to him, let him know that you care about him and that you accept him for him, not what he does or doesn't believe in."

Quinn nodded. "I can do that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In glee, Finn was standing at the front and waiting for everyone to sit. As soon as the bell rang he began to sing.

_**FINN:**_

_Life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you & you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_I've said enough_

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think, I thought, I saw you try_

_Every whisper_

_Of every waking hour I'm choosing my confessions_

_Trying to keep an eye on you_

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I've said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think, I thought, I saw you try_

_That was just a dream_

_That was just a dream_

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think, I thought, I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream_

_Try Cry Why Try_

_That was just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Just a dream_

Tina looked on in confusion. "So we can't sing about having faith, but we can sing about not having faith?"

"Yeah, Finn, earlier this week you were so into religion and now you don't seem to be too happy." Mr. Shue asked.

"I used to think that I had some sort of direct connection to God." Finn sighed and looked down at his shoes. "I made a grilled cheese sandwich and it had the face of Jesus on it. I thought it was holy and I prayed to it for things. I prayed for us to win our first football game, and Artie and I scored the winning touchdown. I prayed to get to second base with Rachel and-"

"FINN!" Rachel shrieked.

"And…you know." Finn said sullenly. "And then I prayed to be quarterback again, and then Sam got clocked by that linebacker and dislocated his shoulder. He's out for a while and I 'm quarterback again. Everything I prayed for happened. I was so happy that I had that connection that I came in here and wanted to honor God in song. But then…I prayed for Burt to get better…and it never came true. So…now I don't know what to believe anymore."

Kurt looked on in sadness; Finn's faith was lost, even if it was in a grilled cheese sandwich. Finn was….well _Finn_ and no matter how foolish he was, no one had the heart to chastise him for having faith in a sandwich.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt and Mercedes were walking down the church isle. Mercedes was dressed in a beautiful Sunday dress and Kurt was wearing a pin striped suit with his fabulous hat.

"Everyone is so 'Sunday-chic'." Kurt praised as they went to sit.

Mercedes giggled. "We try." Then a pause. "So, any of your treatments working on your dad?"

Kurt shook his head. "No change. But I'm not giving up."

Mercedes smiled. "Good." She then pushed Kurt to the seat of the pews. "Sit here, I have to be with my choir."

"Wha-What? Mercedes you can't leave me her-" But it was too late, she was already on her way to the front of the church.

"Good morning everyone." Mercedes said over the microphone. Everyone in the church returned the greeting. "I want to thank you all for being here today. I know that we all have our own troubles in our lives but I would like to ask that today, we send our prayers to Burt Hummel. He's in the hospital right now and we don't know if he'll wake up." She looked to Kurt. "Burt also has a son: Kurt and he's really been hurting this week. Kurt, I know that you don't believe in God; to each his own, but you gotta believe in something, something bigger than yourself, something intangible to hold onto, because life's too hard to go it alone. So this song is for you Kurt, and your dad."

_**MERCEDES:**_

_When you're weary_

_Feeling small_

_When tears are in your eyes_

_I will dry them all_

_I'm on your side_

_When times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_When you're down and out_

_When you're on the street_

_When evening falls so hard_

_I will comfort you_

_I'll take your part_

_When darkness comes_

_And pain is all around_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

Kurt sat there teary eyed as all the people in the church began to stand and clap along. Kurt was so thankful to have a girl like Mercedes, even though she always had her 'no nonsense' attitude, she was so comforting, and her voice was a dream.

_Sail on Silver Girl,_

_Sail on by_

_Your time has come to shine_

_All your dreams are on their way_

Kurt jumped when the woman next to him grabbed his hand. His mind flashed back to his mom's funeral and Burt's hand squeezing his own. He smiled and stood with her, clapping to the music.

_See how they shine_

_If you need a friend_

_I'm sailing right behind_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will ease your mind_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will ease your mind_

The song ended and the room burst into applause. Mercedes smiled and bowed while Kurt clapped happily and looked to his girl in admiration and love.

He could do this. He could keep moving on, and never give up.

The service ended and Mercedes and Kurt moved outside to wait for Mercedes mom to pick them up. When Auntie Jasmine's car pulled up, Kurt was more than surprised to see Quinn come out of it.

Quinn walked up to Kurt and smiled. "Hey Kurt. Can I talk to you?" Kurt nodded numbly and followed Quinn off to the side as Mercedes went to the car. "I want to apologize-"

Kurt was quick to cut in. "Oh, don't worry, you don't need to."

"Yes I do." Quinn replied sadly. "I was a total bitch this week. I didn't accept that you didn't believe in God and I let my own values cloud our friendship. I'm sorry that I was so judgmental of you and I'm sorry that I tried to come at you in glee. I should have realized that someone in glee wouldn't believe in God, and that's okay." She looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Everyone is entitled to their own values. I just wanted to let you know that I care about you….so much, and that I just want you to be happy. I'm never going to let my religion affect the way I treat you ever again. I'm friends with you because of you, not because of what you believe in."

Kurt smiled. "Apology totally accepted, and I'm sorry too. I was so hypocritical of Henry when he told me he believed in god. I dismissed him and told him to leave, saying that he was naïve, but I realize that I was wrong too. I shouldn't have called you all mental patients. I should have accepted you guys for what you believe in too."

The two HBIC's smiled at each other and hugged. "I'm so glad you're not mad." Quinn sighed.

Kurt laughed lightly. "I don't think I ever was."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Auntie Jasmine dropped Kurt off at home, he changed clothes and went right to the hospital. As he entered the room, a wave of sadness came over him. It had been almost two weeks and there was still no sign of progress. Kurt sat at the bedside and took Burt's hand as he'd done so many times already.

"Hey, dad. So, today, Mercedes took me to church with her. I know, it's a little crazy right? Well, while I was there, I had this flashback to our first Friday night dinner after mom died…." Kurt to a breath and lowered his eyes. "I remembered you had made a chicken, to give us some sort of normalcy. But when you cut into the chicken, it was still raw. You and I…we both cracked up for so long until we realized that it was still too soon to be laughing."

Kurt closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "I should have let them pray to you, Dad. I should have just blown out the candle and let them pray. It wasn't about me, it was never about me. It was about you and….it was nice. It was nice to have people care for us, to care for you."

Kurt let out a small sob. "I don't believe in god, dad. I don't think I ever did. But I learned that I need to believe in something to get through the day. So…I believe in you, Dad. I believe in us. You and me, how it's been for almost ten years. And I'm so sorry I never got to tell you that…and I'm so sorry for blowing off Friday night dinner, and I'm so sorry that the last time I saw you, you said you were disappointed in me. I…I'm so disappointed in myself. I should have told you sooner, I should have told you that what you and I share is sacred, because it is! It's the most sacred thing to me. You are the most sacred thing to me and I never want to give you up."

Kurt squeezed his father's hand. As Kurt let stinging tears slide down his face, he felt a finger move against his hand. Kurt looked down to see he dad's fingers move. "Dad?" Kurt asked in shock. "Dad! Nurse Nancy!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later, Burt was fully awake and mostly functional, Kurt was over the moon and Henry couldn't believe it. That day, Kurt, Carole, Finn and Henry brought Burt back home.

"Now, I got all the medications the doctor prescribed and I have a whole book of salt free options for you. Now I want you to sit here while I get some tea ready, okay?" Kurt said calmly but hurriedly.

"Yes, mother." Burt joked. "Could you get me a glass of water, I'm thirsty."

Kurt beamed. "Sure thing, Dad." Kurt kissed his dad quickly on the cheek and ran off to the kitchen.

As Kurt was going through the cupboard for cups, he noticed Finn sitting at the island. He was staring at the counter, and Kurt saw that the sandwich, the 'Grilled Cheesus' was there. "Finn?" Kurt asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Finn grabbed the sandwich and took a large bite out of it. He chewed and swallowed. "Yeah, I'm pretty good."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finn and Kurt had patched things up, even though they really already had. Morale in the glee club was back on top and Kurt was smiling again, Henry could rest easy, and Mr. Shue didn't have to worry about his kids fighting over religion anymore.

Kurt had asked the club if they wanted to sing 'One of Us' by Joan Osborne. Everyone readily agreed and they were soon in the auditorium practicing.

As the kids were singing, Coach Sylvester came up behind Mr. Shue. He sighed. "They really wanted to sing this song, Sue. Kurt even suggested it. Are you going to report me and get me fired?"

Sue had seen a lot in her life, but if the last few weeks had taught her anything, it was to expect the unexpected. "No. I won't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day in glee, Kurt and Henry were discussing plans for the weekend when Mr. Shue came in. "Alright everyone, sorry I'm late. I just got back from Figgins' office. I've got some bad new guys: Puckerman's in Juvie."

"It was just a matter of time." Tina sated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Quinn asked in shock. "What did he do?"

Mr. Shue sighed. "He took off with his mother's Volvo crashed it into the front of a convince store and took off with the ATM."

A few members of the club laughed while Quinn was in shock and disappointment and while Rachel and Finn were trying to take it all in. "When is he getting out?" Rachel asked.

"Unknown." Mr. Shue answered.

Brittany giggled. "He's like he dumbest person on the planet and that's coming from me."

"Guys!" Mr. Shue cut off. "Let's have some sort of sympathy."

"For a guy, who always put his needs before the team? We need his voice and his bad boy stage presence!" Finn argued.

"Don't think of this as a crisis or –"

"Or more opportunities to further embarrass ourselves." Quinn snorted. Her concern for Puck had disappeared as soon as she had heard what he'd done.

"No, think of it as an opportunity for welcoming our newest member!" Mr. Shue announced happily as everyone looked to the doorway.

A tall blonde boy jogged into the choir room as the club clapped. He had fair skin, but he wasn't pale. His white shirt hugged his muscles well and his large mouth showed off an impressive smile and teeth. Quinn looked at him with a small, shy smile. Kurt was looking the new guy over, seemingly impressed at the blonde muscle boy.

The blonde boy spoke. "Hey everyone, I'm Sam. Sam I Am. And I don't like green eggs and-"

Henry stiffened. "Sam?" Henry cut in with both shock and terror.

Sam looked to Henry and he too froze and the color drained from his face. "H-Henry?"

**A/N: BOOM! Plot Twist! Hahahaha! Sorry to leave you again with a cliff hanger, but I feel that it's best to keep you guys interested, or at least on your toes! As usual, I do not own Glee or any songs used in this chapter, hell, most of the plot is not my own! **

**Next time on Glee: With Puck and Juvie and Sam Evans joining the glee club, how will Mr. Shue's duets competition play out? How do Henry and Sam even know each other, and how will Kurt react? Who sings with who and who gets the coupon to Breadstix?**


	8. Do I Love You? My Oh My!

**A/N: Alright, so I left you all with a cliffhanger before, so now you can all learn…THE TRUTH! (Cue dramatic music). Also, review! I, like Rachel, need applause to live! But that applause can come in the form of reviews! Thank you all for reading this story! And now enjoy some sneaky drama!**

Henry felt dizzy, like really dizzy. How could Sam, Sam Evans, be _here_? Henry looked up at the blonde boy and couldn't help his ragged breathing.

Sam felt like his knees were going to give out on him. How in the hell did he forget that _Henry Landon_ went to McKinley? But more importantly, when did Henry ever get an interest in music? Why was he in glee club? But in the end, why did they have to see each other again?

The glee club stared awkwardly at the frozen and incredulous exchange between Henry and Sam. Quinn stared at Henry in curiosity, Kurt was looking at the two in a mix of shock and confusion, Santana appraised the two with a quirked eyebrow and Finn just looked as confused as usual.

Mr. Shue coughed awkwardly. "So, it seems that you already have a friend in glee club, that's excellent, Sam!"

"Aren't you a transfer student?" Finn asked Sam. "How do you even know Henry?"

Sam's eyes widened even wider and his fingers began to shake only slightly, only enough for Henry to notice. Henry answered for him. "Sam's a friend of a friend." He answered lamely.

Santana laughed. "That's it? _A friend of a friend?_ You two both freaked out when you saw each other; thought it would have been juicier than that." She scoffed.

Rachel noticed the tension in the room and sought to dissolve it. "Well, either way this is fantastic! With Noah gone for now, it will be very interesting to have new voice to add to the group! And having a friend in glee club is already a great start to a long lasting relationship with us! Welcome, Sam!"

Mr. Shue smiled. "That's right. Sam, welcome to New Directions!" The club clapped and smiled, while Sam waved awkwardly and took a seat opposite from Henry and next to Quinn. "Well, now that that's settled, for the week's assignment." Mr. Shue went to the board and wrote a single word. "Can anyone tell me what a duet is?"

"A blanket!" Brittany announced happily.

Mr. Shue shook his head. "A duet is a mix of two voices to become one. It's like a loving marriage. A duet is a song that two people sing to and with each other. Now this week, I want you all to pair up and sing a duet with someone. And to give you all a little incentive, since you all did so well the other week with the challenges, I've made it a competition. The winners will get an all expense paid trip for two to Breadstix!"

Henry was too distracted with Sam to notice Kurt and Mercedes conversing while Mr. Shue spoke. "Look at his hair, Mercedes. It's so from a bottle." Kurt snickered.

Mercedes giggled. "It does look a little foolish, and it definitely doesn't match his eyebrows."

"But more importantly, how does he know Henry?" Kurt whispered.

Mercedes shrugged. "They said a friend of a friend; that must be it. I don't see what the big deal is."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know, the way they acted when they saw each other. They both looked scared out of their minds. Is that how friends act when they see each other?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sam.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "White Boy, you're thinking into this too much. If you're so curious why don't you just ask Henry yourself? I'm sure he can give you a more specific answer."

"True." Kurt agreed. "And we were planning on going out for dinner sometime this week…If I get his favorite dessert I bet I can convince him to tell me."

Mercedes laughed. "You and you're planning. Just be careful, if he doesn't want to delve into his past, then don't push him. You know how he gets about anything 'Pre Logan'."

Kurt knew all too much. Anything that had happened or had any connection to Logan, all conversation practically came to a halt with Henry. Kurt knew if he really wanted to know, he'd have to do more than simply ask Henry.

"So who are you going to sing with?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's eyes never left Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was at his locker getting books for his next class when Kurt came up to him. "Hello, Sam Evans. My name is Kurt Hummel; I'd just like to officially welcome you to the glee club." Kurt smiled with a hand out.

Sam shook his hand and nodded. "Thanks."

Kurt looks at him expectantly for a moment and Sam just stares at him. "Just say it." Kurt states.

Sam's face contorts into confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I have three gifts. One is my voice. Two is my ability to see trends in men's fashion, and really all fashion in general. And three is my ability to tell when it comes from a bottle."

Sam blinks. "I don't dye my hair."

Kurt snorts. "Yeah you do."

Sam furrows his brows. "I think I'm going to go, you're kind of freaking me out." Sam begins to walk away when Kurt catches up to him.

"I'm sorry." Kurt says sincerely. "Let me make it up to. You can be my duet partner. Really, if you want to win you're going to have to partner with either me or Rachel, and trust me, I'm much less crazy than Rachel… and more talented."

Sam keeps walking but looks at Kurt warily. "Isn't a duet supposed to be between and guy and a girl?"

Kurt laughs. "That's the old ways. And have you never heard of the iconic duet of 'Make 'Em Laugh' from _Singing in the Rain_?"

Sam just looks at him blankly.

"Well then, maybe you are straight." Kurt mumbles to himself.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Oh! Nothing." Kurt smiles. "But here's what you should do: Rent _Singing in the Rain_ and look up the Breadstix menu, because we are going to win this." Kurt says as he leaves Sam in the hall.

Kurt walks past Finn who looks at Kurt and Sam in confusion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After talking with Sam, Kurt figured that he'd still try to get some information out of Henry even though he and Sam were already partners. Kurt found Henry in the hall and they walked to their lockers together when Kurt tired his luck. "So, how do you know Sam? I mean more than just a friend of a friend."

Henry stumbled at the question and almost fell to the floor. Henry regained his balance and cleared his throat. "I-I, he's just a friend Kurt. A friend I knew through another friend in middle school, not really much else to say."

Kurt narrowed is eyes at his boyfriend as they stopped at Henry's locker. "Really? That's all I get? I thought we had a total honesty thing here."

Henry was opening his locker when Kurt said that. "I'm not lying, Kurt!" Henry shouted. "He is an old friend and nothing else."

Kurt jumped at Henry's change in demeanor but continued. "If he's nothing more then why did you and he both pale and stutter when you saw each other?"

Henry slammed his locker. "We didn't! It's just been a while since we've seen each other and it was a bit of a shock." Henry ran his hand through his hair. "What's your angle here, Kurt? What are you trying to do to me?"

Kurt looked down at his feet. Henry was shutting down and feeling hurt. And that made Kurt feel like shit. Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…you seemed so afraid when Sam came in and I was concerned."

"Don't lie." Henry hissed. "You were just curious."

Kurt was losing his patience as well, but he was going to pull out the big guns. "Well what's wrong with that? You're my boyfriend, and I thought I got to know all about you, and you told me you weren't going to lie to me."

Henry's eyes flashed angrily. "You're really going to pull that one on me?" He barked. "You're really going to play the 'hiding things and lying card'?" Henry stood tall and glared down at Kurt. "What about you Kurt? What about you keeping things from me? I may have lied to you about the hearing and 'Johnny', but what about you and Finn last year? Remember when you tried to seduce Finn when you and I were still together?"

Kurt felt tears pricking at his eyes. "How could you do that? How could you bring that up? Have I not apologized enough? Have I not worked for your forgiveness for what happened between Finn and me?"

Henry laughed hollowly. "And what about me? Have I not apologized enough? Have I not worked for your forgiveness for keeping the child custody case a secret?" Henry shook his head. "I'm sorry you don't trust me Kurt, but I have _always _trusted you. But I've forgiven you for the thing with Finn; I only used it to get you to understand how I feel. I feel that you still haven't forgiven me for keeping something that should only have affected _me_ a secret. I was protecting you and it's all _my_ fault?" Henry's anger was waning, he sighed. "After this last week with Finn's 'Grilled Cheesus' and the whole religion battle, I just want you to be happy, but how can I when you do this? I'll see you later, Kurt."

Henry left Kurt at his locker and walked away. Kurt watched his boyfriend go with a sting of tears in his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At lunch, Finn went straight for Kurt. "What are you doing?" Finn asks heatedly.

Kurt gave him a very dark death glare. "I'm getting lunch, what do you think I'm doing?"

Finn huffed. "I meant with Sam. Why are you doing a duet with him?"

Kurt gave Finn a clear 'what the fuck' look. "Well, Finn, duets usually involve two people, so I assumed Sam was another person and asked him." Kurt mocked as he moved down the salad line.

Finn stopped him. "No, I know what a duet is. What I don't know is why you're singing with Sam and not Henry."

Kurt conceded, that made a bit more sense, but still. "Well, I asked Sam first, and Henry didn't ask me." Kurt wasn't even going to tell Finn about the fight they had had earlier. And if Finn knew that he was singing with Sam, then Henry must know.

Things were falling apart fast.

Finn was getting frustrated fast. "Don't give that bull, Kurt. Why are you not singing with your _boyfriend_?"

Kurt grumbled. The one time he had hoped Finn would still be the oblivious idiot that he is and he has to get all insightful and observant. "Fine. If you _must_ know, Finn, I'm doing the duet with Sam because I want to know why he and Henry are friends and better yet why they seemed so terrified of each other when they reunited in glee today."

Finn stopped; his face went blank which Kurt went to assume that he was thinking. Finn sighed. "Don't you think that if he sang with you he'd get bullied? The guys on the football team would be harassing him nonstop. And what if he quit glee because of it? We need him as the twelfth member if Puck doesn't come back, Kurt. We can't lose him."

Kurt's mood changed dramatically. He lost a lot of patience in his bout with Henry and this was it. He dropped his tray in the counter loudly and glared at Finn. "And the latent homophobia returns." He growled.

"Hey!" Finn warned. "This is not me hating on gay dudes. You know exactly how I feel about you and Henry so don't you dare try that crap on me."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. Finn was right; trying to place the blame on Finn's homophobia was a cruel thing to do. "You're right, Finn. I'm sorry." Kurt said sincerely. "I know that if anyone gets news of Sam singing with me he'll get mocked. I wish that wasn't true but I can't control the Neanderthals…or society. I just…I want to know why Sam paled when he saw Henry and why Henry did the same."

Finn shook his head. "Kurt, I know you think that I can be dense or whatever, but even I can tell this is going to blow up in your face." _Probably too late_, Kurt thought sadly. "Digging into Henry's past isn't going to make him happy; and sneaking around and talking to Sam and using him is just as bad. If you really want to know, why don't you just ask Henry?"

Kurt really wanted someone to be on his side, at least to make it seem like what he was doing wasn't too horrible. Finn was being so righteous today, Kurt couldn't stand it if he knew about the fight he and Henry had earlier, so there was no chance he'd tell Finn now. "Finn, Henry shuts down anytime that something before his brother's death is mentioned, so Sam must be from around that time. Not to mention Sam already said yes." Kurt skirted with that half truth. Sam had said yes and Henry said that he knew Sam when he was in middle school, which was close to Logan's death, so it wasn't lying per say. At least Kurt hoped so.

Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder. "I get that you want to know what's up between those two, but you know that your plans never work. Really, they usually just backfire on you." Finn said thoughtfully. Kurt glared at him, but couldn't even argue, it basically already had blown up in his face. "But honestly, just tell Sam that you can't do the duet with him and sing with Henry. Sam can go with Brittany or Quinn. Just talk to Henry and trust him, you know?"

Kurt died a little on the inside. There was that trust thing again. Kurt trusted Henry, didn't he? Kurt tried to figure it out: Henry had lied in the beginning of their relationship, saying that he had never been with a guy before but then he told Kurt about 'Johnny'….

Holy mother of Gaga.

Sam was 'Johnny'?

Kurt was shocked frozen in the lunch line. Sam was the guy that Henry had a relationship before! That would explain their awkward encounter in glee today.

But wait.

Sam wasn't gay. Kurt thought the dyed hair was a clear sign, but then again, Sam didn't know about _Singing in the Rain._ Henry knew the musical, and Kurt knew **every **musical, so Sam should have. And Sam didn't dress very fashionable. But Henry didn't dress very well, to Kurt's standards at least, until Kurt took him shopping this summer. And even on his worse day, Henry dressed ten times better than Sam ever did.

Sam was also on the football team. If he was gay, he wouldn't have risked that kind of ridicule. And if he was gay he wouldn't even _like _football, even Henry didn't enjoy it.

No, there was no way that Sam could be 'Johnny'…but he _could _have been the roommate to 'Johnny' that could easily explain the awkwardness. Yes, that had to be since Sam sat as far away from Henry as possible in glee today.

Kurt sighed.

"Dude."

Kurt jumped. "What? What's going on?"

Finn looked at him oddly. "Dude, you just spaced for like two minutes straight. Your eyes bugged out and then went to normal and then bugged out again! Are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse?"

Kurt realized that he was still in the salad bar line. He just went on a huge thought train and still got nowhere. Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just got distracted in my thoughts."

Finn smiled in relief. "Okay, good." Then he looked at Kurt seriously. "But Kurt, please just don't do the duet with Sam. Henry would not be happy and after what he did for you last week with Burt and stuff…just trust him." Finn patted his shoulder and walked off.

Kurt stood there thinking everything over. Sam was 'Johnny's' roommate and the two were just shocked when they saw each other and then felt awkward when they realized why they knew each other. Yes, that was it, Kurt knew it.

Now he just had to talk to Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was in Spanish. He didn't have anyone from glee in that class to talk to but Mr. Shue taught it so sitting through the fifty minute class wasn't too bad.

He was still upset with Kurt from earlier but he knew that things were going to potentially blow up. Kurt was clever.

Kurt was going to find out.

Henry had given him more than enough information over the summer for Kurt to piece together why he and Sam were so awkward around each other. And if he found out, Kurt would never stop pestering him and Sam for information. Henry didn't want to go back to hiding things from Kurt, but this just kind of fell into his lap. He couldn't control Sam's transfer, and Sam seemed intent on not acknowledging it, so he wouldn't either.

But for some reason it hurt that Sam didn't want to acknowledge it.

Henry shook his mind clear of that. He didn't need that right now. He needed to figure out how to patch things up with Kurt so they can blow the competition out of the water in the duets. Henry already had the perfect song for them to sing.

'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'.

It was going to be great.

Henry was sitting at his usual spot in the back of the room and was fiddling with his pencil when the bell rang. Mr. Shue stood in front of the class and smiled. "Buenos días, clase." He smiled. The class muttered a half assed 'Hola'. Mr. Shue sighed and went back to English. "Alright everyone, today I'd like to introduce a new student. Please welcome Sam Evans." Sam entered the room and smiled at the class, giving them a small wave.

Henry swore up and down in his mind that the universe was out to get him.

Sam smiled. "Hey, everyone, I'm Sam. Sam I Am. And I don't like green eggs and ham."

"Oh, he has no game." A girl sighed sadly.

Henry tried to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful. Sam's eyes locked with the laugh to find Henry and Sam paled all over again. Henry had already moved on from the shock of it all, but was little unnerved by Sam's stare.

Mr. Shue jumped in. "That's great, Sam Why don't you sit next to…."Mr. Shue scanned the room, then smiled. "Sit next to Henry. You two already know each other so well, he'll catch you up on what we're doing."

Now, Henry _knew_ the universe was out to get him.

Sam looked like he was about to protest but Mr. Shue nudged him towards the desks. Sam sighed and made his way to sit next to Henry.

Mr. Shue started class, but the tension between the two boys was distracting both of them. Sam was writing Spanish verbs in his notebook and Henry was just watching the clock. Finally, Henry took the first step.

"So…" Henry said quietly so that no one could hear their conversation. "Are we going to talk about this?"

Sam's pencil tip snapped on the page. He set the pencil down. "No."

That hurt Henry, but again, he had no idea as to why.

"Please?" Henry asked. "I don't think we can outlast the tension for the next two years." Sam sighed, so Henry took this as his surrender. "Uh…so, you dyed your hair." Henry pointed out lamely.

Sam glared at him. "Yeah? I wanted to look like a surfer dude; get some popularity around here."

Henry smiled. "It looks cute." There was an awkward pause. Henry smirked. "You've haven't really grown have you?"

Sam snorted. "Well, I've been this tall since 8th grade. I was a giant then, but now it seems you're the taller one now."

Henry laughed. "Yeah, you used to be so tall, and now I'm taller than you; pretty crazy." Henry looked at Sam. "Since when have you been weight lifting?"

Sam smirked and looked at his muscles. "I know I was pretty much tall and lanky before, but I wanted to look-" Sam then began to blush. "I wanted to look sexy."

"Well you do." Henry's eyes widened at the confession and blushed.

Sam looked at him intently. Henry wanted to get out of this awkward moment now. "So why did you transfer from Dalton?"

"With the economy the way it is, my parents couldn't afford it anymore. So we moved here." Sam replied.

Henry nodded; this was good; they were talking. "So why did you want to join glee? You never wanted to join the Warblers."

Sam sighed. "Finn said that if we won Nationals I'd be popular, and being the new kid, I'm going to need the popularity. I'm already three touchdowns behind here."

Henry smiled sadly. "Is one of those touchdowns being gay?"

Sam spun his head at Henry so fast you'd think he was possessed. "No." Sam replied harshly. "I'm not gay…." Sam then looked down at his notebook. "Not anymore."

Henry didn't understand why, but his heart ached. "N-Not anymore?" Henry asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "Henry, you and I…we were young and naïve. We were protected by the 'Dalton Bubble'. And then remember that Scholastic Leadership party? When your mom caught us? I thought we were going to die." Sam looked at Henry earnestly. "Henry, we were so scared to come out, and I still was. But not anymore, because I'm not gay. So please, for me, don't tell anyone about-"

"About how we were in love?" Henry asked sadly.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

Henry was shocked when a tear slid down his cheek. But he nodded nonetheless. "Sure, I can do that." Henry couldn't keep that conversation going so he changed topics. "So, who are you going to do the duet competition with?"

Sam was glad for the subject change. He smiled. "I'm going to do the duet with Kurt."

"What!" Henry hissed. "Kurt?"

Sam looked a little scared at Henry's change in mood. "Yeah, dude, why is that bad? I know that a duet is usually a guy and a girl but he said something about _Singing in the Rain_ and laughing. I just trusted him!"

Henry was reeling. Kurt asked Sam! Henry had told Kurt to drop it, but Kurt never listened did he? He just had to go and talk to Sam. Well, if Kurt wanted to sing with Sam, fine, Henry can duet with someone else.

Henry tried to calm down. "Sam." He said calmly. "Kurt's my boyfriend."

Sam's eyebrows shot up rapidly. Sam was bewildered. "You…y-you came out?"

Henry nodded. "I've been dating Kurt for just about a year now. I came out and I've never been happier."

Sam was still taken aback. "But…your parents. How did they-"

"We don't talk about that." Henry said lowly.

Sam looked at Henry's dead face sadly. Sam figured Henry had lost his family by coming out. "Yeah….but, if you came out then…how does the school take it?"

Henry was a little angry about Sam bringing up his parents but it couldn't be helped. "Most are okay with it. The glee club is great about it; really supportive. But there are a few people who are not fans. Mostly the football and hockey teams." Henry looked to Sam. "If you say you're…if you're not gay, then why did you agree to duet with Kurt? You know that if anyone sees you singing with a gay guy they're going to mock you."

Sam nodded. "I knew Kurt was gay, but he had asked me and I just said yes, because besides you, I didn't know anyone in there." Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, shit dude, I'm sorry. If you want to sing with Kurt I can go with someone else!"

Henry shook his head. "No, that's fine, you can sing with Kurt. But that's also what I kind of want to talk to you about. As Kurt and I's relationship progressed, I had to tell him about you." Sam was about to shoot out of his seat in horror. "But don't worry, I didn't give him your name or anything that could identify you, save for the fact that you went to an all boys school and that we knew each other through a mutual friend."

Sam looked stricken. "Parker." Henry nodded. "So did we out myself today with that awkward hello in glee?"

Henry shook his head. "Luckily, Kurt didn't catch on. At least he didn't say anything when he tried to pry more information as to why we know each other after glee. I think …you're safe."

Sam sighed in reprieve. "Thank, God." He looked sadly at Henry. "Sorry, things just….changed, and having that going around would kill any chance at me being popular."

Henry nodded; his eyes glazed over and looked distant. "So we…we keep this secret. You're…you're straight, and I'm gay. We had a good friend that we met through and that's that."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, thanks dude."

Henry tried to smile. "Yeah, no problem."

He hoped it wouldn't be. He hoped this pain went away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was walking out of Advanced Chemistry when he saw Sam. Sam was leaving the locker room when Karofsky and Azimio came at him with slushies.

The two ice cold bitch slaps whipped Sam in the face. Sam stood there in alarm at the cold syrup seeping down his back and in his hair.

Kurt cringed at the sighed. The 'homo explosion welcome'; it was ritual and a horrible one at that. Kurt was going to use this as a chance to ask what he knew about 'Johnny' when Quinn came up to him and walked him to the girl's bathroom.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow; so Quinn was getting over Puck quick. Well, Puck was kind of an idiot for trying to drive away with an ATM machine. And Puck wasn't the most reliable guy in the world, but it was a little fast. Kurt shrugged, he'd let Quinn talk to him now. But, thanks to Mercedes and Finn, Kurt really needed to talk to Sam and….oh wait, this could work out well. Yes, he could talk to Quinn and Sam and everything would work out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the dinner table, Kurt was pushing around his salad while Finn was inhaling his burger. Carole and Burt were eating grilled chicken with no salt at Kurt's request and Kurt couldn't even feel proud that his Dad was at least following his diet.

Top put it simply, Kurt felt like shit.

He never got to talk to Sam and Quinn about the duets, and never got to patch things up with Henry. He realized that going behind Henry's back and singing with Sam would not have gone over well, and now that he figured out why they were so awkward around each other it didn't seem too bad. Kurt figured that Finn was kind of like Kurt's Sam, Finn had walked in on things that were never meant to be seen and they talked about their love lives (but without details, Kurt would rather burst into flames than hear about Rachel's 'boobs').

Kurt shuddered at the thought.

**Argyle Boobs.**

Still, Kurt knew he had to talk to Henry and sing with him and dump Sam as a duet partner. He had his plans and he only hoped they'd work.

Burt looked up from his dinner to see the forlorn Kurt. "What's up, kiddo?" Burt asked. "You look a little down."

Kurt sighed but before he could even speak up, Finn jumped in. "Kurt's sad because he's going to mess things up with Henry." He replied with certain smugness that Kurt just wanted to rip off his face, including his face.

Kurt glowered at his older brother and put his fork down. "While Finn may be somewhat accurate in his statement, he is however a little behind on the news, or at least my plans."

Finn looked confused, but that was the point. Kurt loved to spew long-winded and vocabulary rich sentences around Finn just to make him lose his focus. Burt shook his head. "English, Kurt. What's going on now?"

Kurt shook his head. "Well, the glee club is doing a duet competition and we also got a new guy in the club."

"His name's Sam Evans." Finn inserted proudly, as if knowing his name was some sort of secret or something foolish like that.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sam was introduced to the club and it turns out that he and Henry have some sort of past as friends of a mutual friend and I was perhaps a little curious and asked Sam to be my duet partner."

Finn jumped in again. "Yeah, I told Kurt that maybe going behind Henry's back to find out how they know each other might blow up in his face; that maybe he should have just asked Henry-"

"I did ask Henry." Kurt glared. "But then he got angry with me and hasn't talked to me since."

Finn looked a little put out by that, but that's only because he didn't know that Kurt had asked Henry _before_ he talked to Sam, but he didn't need to know that. Smug Finn was the same as annoying Finn.

"So you were trying to get some info out of this Sam kid about Henry's past?" Burt asked. "Come on now, Kurt, is that really the wisest decision?"

Kurt sighed. "I know that it was foolish and I may have seemed a little untrusting of Henry, but I now concede. I plan on dumping Sam as a partner and doing the duet with Henry. I just need to talk to Sam and then Henry."

Finn smiled. "Good, dude. We definitely don't need any more drama after last week. But you better hurry; what if Henry finds out you talked to Sam?"

Kurt gulped. Henry would most likely lose a gasket, and then proceed to spew on and on about how Kurt didn't trust him. But Kurt trusted him. He did.

He had to, right?

Burt fixed the cap on top of his head. "Well, if you think you have this all under control, I don't think I need to lecture you about trusting Henry. He's a good kid, I don't think he would try to hide something from you, not after all the crap he had to go through last time.

Even though his dad wasn't the most articulate man on the block, he sure had the perfect way to make Kurt feel even guiltier.

Kurt trusted Henry, he really did. He just hoped Henry knew that.

And he hoped it was true.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry went home in a funk that night. With him angry at Kurt for trying to hound him about Sam, and then having Sam denying not being gay anymore, he felt a little under the weather. He knew that he needed to find a duet partner, because if Kurt was going to not even tell him that he was singing with Sam, he was going to make Kurt jealous and blow him and everyone else away in the competition.

Henry entered the house of Chang and toed off his shoes at the door. The smell of delicious Chinese food filled the living room. One thing that he loved about being a part of the Chang family was the food. Mrs. Chang…Henry's mom , he was getting better at remembering to call her that, always made Chinese food on Tuesdays and it was always amazing. And Henry was a huge fan of Chinese food. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom and his brother, he loved to say it whenever he could, having a conversation while she cooked. He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and smiled; he loved to listen in on their 'mom and son' conversations, Mike was a total 'momma's boy'.

"I don't get it mom, Tina wanted to do a duet just so we could go on a 'real date' for once! She said that she wanted to out to eat once _without_ you! What does that even mean? There isn't anything wrong with dim sum either!" Mike complained.

Mrs. Chang sighed in relief at her son's love for his mother. As long as she could still go on those 'dates' with him and Tina, there was no way she could suck his blood. Oh yes, Mrs. Chang heard the stories about how her father was the king of all vampires; it's always good to be friends with the principal's wife. She shook her head. "I don't know dear, but I don't think that doing a duet with her would be good if don't want to."

Mike beamed. "Exactly what I said! I know I can't sing, mom. I'm just in glee club to dance, but Tina thinks that I have some sort of hidden singing potential. Not to mention she wants to go out to eat at a place that _doesn't_ serve Chinese. I'm just glad that after she asked Artie and he shot her down, he came back to her and agreed. I don't know what I would have done if I had to do a duet."

Henry smiled. Artie listened to his advice; he found his opportunity and took it. He'd congratulate Artie in math tomorrow. Now that Artie was singing with Tina, Henry had an idea.

"So you wouldn't even do a duet with me?" Henry smirked as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Mrs. Chang ruffled Henry's hair as a greeting while Mike smiled. "I don't know, with Tina and Artie singing together, and with Rachel and Finn singing something undeniably Broadway, I don't think there's a chance of us winning, especially when I can't sing…." Mike gave Henry an odd face. "Wait, aren't you going to sing with Kurt anyway?"

Henry frowned. "Kurt's doing the duet competition with someone else which I don't want to talk about. Mike, you can sing, remember when you and Brittany sang together in 'Like A Virgin'? You were fine! And besides, I think I can find a duet in which you really don't have to sing at all" Then a thought came to Henry. What had Sam said? _Yeah, Kurt said there were dude duets, something about _Singing in the Rain_ and laughing. "_Actually, I think I can find _two_ duets in which you wouldn't have to sing. But there will be a lot of dancing!"

Mike perked up. "A lot of dancing? And I wouldn't have to sing? Are sure that even counts as a duet then?"

Henry had two duets in mind that he and Mike could easily rock. "Yeah, dude! In one you have a few lines in the beginning and then the other one you just have to talk while I sing! It'll be easy and we can put a ton of choreography in it!"

Mrs. Chang smiled at her boys. She knew that Mike singing with the vampire girl was no good, but if Mike sang with Henry then Mike wouldn't feel left out and the two could have some fun. "I think it's a great idea." She added.

Henry light up. "Think of the looks on everyone's faces when they see us rip the choir room a new one with our dancing! And with my vocals we'd blow even Finn and Rachel out of the water!"

Mike slowly smiled. "Alright then, I'll do it. But which one are we going to do?"

Henry smirked. "We're going to do both!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was showering after a morning workout for his shoulder the next day when Kurt came in.

"Hello, Sam Evans." He greeted with a smile.

Sam jumped but was able to not freak out. He was still a little dazed from his conversation with Henry in Spanish yesterday, but he knew better than to yell at Kurt for talking to him when he was naked. Sam turned out not to be gay and Henry went and came out and is with Kurt, who happens to be looking at his wet, naked body right then.

Sam coughed. "You know, dudes don't usually talk in here."

Kurt nodded. "I understand but this couldn't wait and it won't take too long. I'm setting you free." Sam gave him an odd look. "I'm letting you sing with someone that society deems more appropriate." Kurt didn't want to go into how he was trying to use Sam for information and now that he got caught he felt like crap with Sam just yet, so saying that the homophobes were after them was a good alternative.

Sam would be none the wiser.

Sam looked a little upset and worried. "Did…did I do something to offend you?" Sam was a little shocked. First Henry wants him to keep singing with Kurt and now Kurt is dumping him?

Kurt's eyes widened. Sam was so concerned of offending him; he must have gotten that when 'Johnny' and Henry were dating. He was 'Johnny's' roommate after all. "Oh no, not at all! I just realized that I sort of took you before you could really meet anyone else from the club. And there are a few Neanderthals that would have a field day calling you 'Lady' if they found out you sang with me. You don't need any more slushies that you're already getting for being in glee." Sam frowned at the memory. "Trust me, I'll just sing with Henry, being the only out gay guys in school kind of makes us the only ones for each other."

Sam was freaking out now. Kurt was going to sing with Henry and Henry already said he wasn't going to sing with him. And if they talk, or argue really, about it, Sam's name is bound to come up. What if Henry spills the beans? What would happen to him in football? How many slushies would be thrown at him?

Sam decided that he'd just have to trust Henry. He always had trusted him, and he knew that Henry wouldn't tell since Sam asked him not to. Henry was loyal and even if he was angry, he knew how scared Sam was to come out when they were dating. Henry knew better than to out someone.

Sam nodded. "Well, that's fine I guess. I'll just have to find someone else to sing with."

Kurt smiled. "And I have the perfect person for you."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked doubtfully as he continued to wash up.

Kurt smirked. "Quinn. If you want to be popular, which I can only assume since you dyed your hair an obnoxiously fake shade of blonde, you're going to need to sing with her. She's the head cheerleader and a _very attractive_ _single_ girl. She has a very nice voice; she goes well with acoustic songs and light tunes. Her voice is soft, so nothing too loud that may force her to belt. I doubt that'd end well."

Sam gave him an incredulous look. "Is that it?" He joked

Kurt laughed lightly. "No. You know they make shampoo for color treated hair, right?" He smirked as he left the shower room.

Sam sighed. "I don't dye my hair."

Kurt snorted. "Uh huh." He said sarcastically.

Kurt left the locker room feeling slightly less guilty. Now that he had freed Sam, he just needed to talk (apologize) to Henry and pick out a great Broadway number for them. Maybe 'As Long as You're Mine' from _Wicked_!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In glee that same day, Mercedes and Santana were up first. The two set the bar high with their performance of 'River Deep Mountain High'. Their voices went well together and their combined attitude was enough to scare anyone. The two danced around the choir room and let their belting voices fly.

Kurt was sitting on the top risers alone; Henry still hadn't talked to him since their trust argument. Sam was sitting with Quinn and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Henry raised an eyebrow at the blonde duo. _Since when did they know each other?_ Henry thought. _Well…I guess it really isn't my business anyway, it's not like he's my boyfriend anymore….why in the hell did I even think that? Of course he's not my boyfriend! We haven't been dating for almost two years!_

Finn and Rachel were looking nervous in their seats while Artie was in front of Henry's seat and as far away from Brittany as he could roll himself. Henry was sitting with Mike and Tina; the three were moving around in their seats to the song. Henry had to admit, Mercedes and Santana were good, but he and Mike could easily beat them.

After glee, Henry was making his way out when Kurt came up to him. "Hey Henry." Kurt said shyly.

Henry stopped and waited for the rest of the glee club to leave. Sam gave the two a worried glance before he left. Henry sighed, he still was a little upset, but not really angry anymore. He sighed exasperatedly. "What is it Kurt?"

Kurt had some decency to look guilty. "I know that we fought the other day. And we may have said some things that we really didn't mean and I…I want to apologize for not trusting you. I should have let things well enough alone and took what you said as the truth. You and Sam are friends of a friend and nothing more."

Henry felt a little guilty now. He didn't exactly lie per say, but he didn't give Kurt every bit of information about Sam. He could never tell Kurt that he and Sam dated, and that Sam was his first love. It would surely kill their relationship; not to mention Kurt's inability to hold any drama from Mercedes who couldn't keep her mouth shut. If it ever got out that Sam and Henry dated...Sam would **kill** Henry.

Okay…maybe not kill, but he'd certainly punch Henry in the face.

He knew that he shouldn't lie to Kurt, not after everything, but Sam sort of just dropped back into his life. He couldn't control that. But still, Kurt went behind his back and asked Sam to sing with him, how did that signify trust?

Henry shook his head. "If you're sorry for not trusting me then why did you go and ask Sam to sing with you?"

Kurt's heart dropped and his face heated up at being caught. But then Kurt realized what Henry's statement implicated: Henry must have talked to Sam. Kurt glared. "So you've been talking to Sam then?"

Henry was floored by Kurt's haughtiness. Did Kurt think he could tell Henry who he could and couldn't talk to? "What?" Henry hissed. "What is that supposed to mean? Am I not allowed to talk to my _friend_ Sam?"

"Am **I** not allowed to talk to Sam?" Kurt bit back. "Am I not allowed to sing with him?"

"Talking with him and singing with him has everything to do with you not trusting me!" Henry argued heatedly. "What other reason do you have to sing with the new guy if not to pry him for information and use him?"

Kurt let a huge breath out his nose. "Alright, I get it. I'm sorry. I know that it looked like I was using him only to get information, which I guess I was. But I'm not singing with him anymore. After Finn and Mercedes grilled me for going behind your back and after our argument, I decided to let him go, so I set him up with Quinn. I…I want to sing with you." Kurt ended softly.

Henry deflated. Kurt dumped Sam for Henry; shouldn't Henry feel glad that he got Kurt back?

No.

He was second choice for information. Kurt only did it because he got caught and that other's called him out on it; otherwise he'd probably still be singing with Sam. Henry sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't sing with you." Kurt looked up at Henry sadly. "When Sam told me you and he were singing together, I asked Mike to do a duet with me. I know you're sorry, but I think that you're only sorry you got caught. I still don't think you trust me, which is fine, not all relationships have complete trust, but I can't just back out on Mike. I'm sorry."

Henry walked out of the choir room, leaving a confused and hurt Kurt. Henry continued his walk and got to his next class: Calculus with Artie. Henry smiled despite what had just happened; he was itching to congratulate Artie. Said nerdy wheelchair guy was just about glowing in his chair when Henry got in. As soon as he spotted Henry, Artie smiled and waved him over frantically.

"Dude! Dude! Dude!" Artie cheered. "It worked! Your advice worked! I just waited until the opportunity arose and I snatched it! Now, I can sing with Tina and hopefully get her back! Henry, you're the freaking man for this!"

Henry laughed as he looked at the boy smiling widely next to him. "I didn't do anything, Artie. I just told you take the chance when you saw one; you did everything all on your own!"

Artie was still practically vibrating in his seat. "Either way, I could just kiss you right now!" Artie blushed at his statement. "Oh…well that was a little awkward." Artie smiled despite himself but looked at Henry seriously. "How did Mike take it? Since you live with him, I just thought I'd ask. If it's against your code or something that's totally okay, I understand." Artie reassured.

Henry smiled. "No worries. Mike was actually really happy that you took Tina up on her offer. He says he can't sing, so he didn't want to do the duet competition in the first place. Though he did say that you said no to Tina at first, but then you went back to her and agreed. If you don't mind me asking, what changed?"

Artie's face fell but his mood remained afloat. "Well…the first time she asked me, I was already working with Brittany." Henry's brows rose in surprise; he never thought the two had actually spoken to each other before. "And one night we were working on out duet, but… I realized that I still have feelings for Tina, you know? I couldn't help it. But Brittany…she said she could help me get over Tina so we….we had sex."

Henry choked on pure air when Artie revealed that. The odd yet fascinating images swept through his mind, but he quickly discarded them as Artie continued.

Artie laughed sadly. "Afterwards, Santana caught whiff of what we did and ….well you know Santana. She told me that Brittany has had sex with everyone and that she was just using me to win. She was using me for my voice. Sex meant nothing to Brittany, no offense; I know you're good friends with her. But sex means so much to me." Artie took a long breath. "After my accident, we didn't even know I could do any of those things and I felt that she had just walked all over them. I confronted her about it and dissolved the partnership. She kept apologizing and talking about something to do with the movie _Lady and the Tramp_, but I had to. I took Tina up on her offer….it was the best thing I've ever done." Artie shook his head with a small smile. "It seems that I have all my battles with all of your good friends, or 'dancing buddies'. I'm sorry."

Henry squeezed Artie's shoulder gently. "Hey, there's no reason to apologize to me. Brittany is a good friend and a 'dancing buddy' yes, but I know that she has had sex with just about every guy except for maybe Kurt and me." Artie laughed a little. Henry smiled. "I know how she is and I understand how you feel, sex is important and a special moment in any person's life. So don't worry about that. And there is nothing wrong with you having problems with two of my friends. Everyone has fights with friends of their friends, so be happy that you get to sing with Tina! Do you guys know what you're singing?"

Artie shook his head. "No clue yet."

Henry figured he could give the duet idea he had for himself and Kurt to Artie. "Well then how about you guys sing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'?" Artie agreed and went back to his beaming self. "That's a great duet! Thanks, dude." Artie took out his math book. "So what are you and Kurt singing?"

Henry frowned. He hadn't told anyone but he guessed that everyone assumed that he and Kurt were singing together. "Actually, after I heard Mike talk about not wanting to sing, I convinced him to do the duet with me. He'll only be dancing really."

Artie furrowed his brows. "Then, who is Kurt singing with? I would have thought if not you it'd be Mercedes but she went with Santana."

"He asked Sam before he asked me. Sam accepted but then Kurt later dumped him to sing with me. But I just can't back out on Mike, so I really don't know."

Artie gave Henry a sympathetic look. "Yeah, that sucks though. I hope Kurt finds a partner to sing with. It would suck for him to be left out."

Henry didn't know how to respond to that. He hoped that too but, to be honest, he was still worried that Kurt would try to talk to Sam. He really didn't want for Sam to be outed; he wanted to be friends with Sam at least and having Sam lose his trust in Henry would kill that.

He hoped he could figure this all out with Kurt and still be able to have some sort of friendship with Sam. But what if it wasn't possible with this secret between them? What if he couldn't be friends with Sam without Kurt getting suspicious? What if he couldn't keep this secret from Kurt? And if he did tell Kurt, what would Kurt do? Would Kurt break up with him? If he just told Kurt, would he be able to keep it secret? Would he go after Sam for information on their relationship or would he tell everyone? Henry's mind was swimming with all these fears, but one thing was certain.

He had to talk to Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Henry left Kurt in the choir room, everything felt wrong. Kurt couldn't figure out why he had assumed he'd get to Henry before the glee rumor mill did. And now that Henry knew Kurt was going to sing with Sam, he went and got his own duet partner. And now that Kurt let Sam go for Henry…

He had no one.

Kurt sat back into one of the choir room seats and just stared off. Mercedes went with Santana, who could match her voice. Kurt could never do that. He set up Sam and Quinn, and he couldn't go back to Sam without some sort of retribution from Henry. Henry was with Mike, and Mercedes told him at lunch that Tina and Artie were doing a duet together. Finn and Rachel would never consider doing a song apart, and Brittany was too lost and sad to sing, nor could he find a song to ever compliment the two.

Kurt sighed. It had been so long since he had been this alone.

And it hurt.

Kurt felt the tears coming back, but he tried to will them away. What good did crying about it do? What had his dad always told him? _Hummels don't get pushed around_. Right.

Kurt stood and brushed the imaginary dust of his clothes and fixed his fringe. Well, if he can't do a traditional duet with another person, he'll have to sing with someone equal talent. Someone just as amazing as himself in every way shape and form. Someone with his same tastes in music and an impeccable fashion sense.

Himself.

Kurt smirked.

And he had just the song.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Henry was walking between classes with a sour face. He was still haunted by the prospect of telling Kurt he and Sam dated just to get this feeling out of him. But the fear of Kurt telling the school was overwhelming. Even if Kurt didn't tell, he would have to tell Mercedes and that would be the end of it.

And for some reason, he really wanted to be friends with Sam.

Henry continued his walk as Sam filled his mind. They didn't have a huge horrible breakup like most couples did. They were scared to come out and they ended it before their fights got any worse.

But they never said they would stop being friends.

They were really good friends too. Before they had kissed, He and Sam and Parker would always hang out at Dalton and play video games or watch sci-fi movies. But when they broke up, all conversation between them was lost.

Why?

What changed?

Henry tried to find the answer but was quickly taken off track when a hand shoved him roughly into the lockers and an icy slushie slapped him in the face.

Henry tried to breathe but the shock of the slushie wouldn't release its hold on him. He wiped his eyes to see Karofsky's sneering face as he continued down the hall. He turned around the corner but not without a little smirk to Henry before he was out of sight.

Henry had enough. He was just about to go after that homophobic loser but a hand caught him. Quinn smiled sadly at his slushie filled face. "Relax. Going after him won't solve anything." She sighed. "Come on, let me help you."

Quinn lead him to the girls bathroom, Henry was about to squawk in protest but Quinn sent him a very sharp 'don't defy me' glare. Henry gulped; he'd made it his mission to never have any higher force glare from Quinn directed at him. She was head cheerleader for a reason.

They entered the bathroom and out of nowhere, Quinn pulled up a chair.

Henry looked at her quizzically. "Why is there even a cha-"

"Don't ask questions. Some kid named Ryan Murphy thought it would be funny to use it to jam the door shut from the inside. Doofus didn't even think that a girl would be in the bathroom when he did it so it's been here ever since." Quinn cut him off with an eye roll. "Now, sit." She commanded.

Henry quickly plopped down in the seat; there was no way he'd ever defy Quinn when she had that tone of voice in play.

"Now, take off your shirt." She snipped.

Henry spun his head around towards her. "What? Why?"

Quinn jerked his head to the mirror. "It's all over your shirt, dork. Now take it off."

Henry smirked and was about to say something undoubtedly dirty, but the heavy 'got something to say?' face Quinn was giving him through the mirror halted that idea. So Henry opted for taking his shirt off instead of losing his balls. Quinn took the shirt and put it in a sink and let the water run on it.

"Now, put your head in this sink and I'll wash out the slushie." She ordered.

Henry mocked saluted. "Yes, ma'am." He smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved his head in the sink forcefully. The water turned on and the warm water gave life to Henry's almost frostbitten head.

Henry sighed in relief loudly and let Quinn wash his hair. It felt kind of nice; he hadn't had his hair washed like this since he was a kid. But that happy thought shattered when she jerked his head back and forth in the sink as she tried to get the icy syrup out.

Henry used some pretty good conditioner, his hair wasn't that tangled.

Quinn was doing it on purpose.

Either she was being cynical, she was mad at him for some reason unknown to Henry or she was mad at someone else.

And anyone of those could be it.

Henry sighed. "Want to let me in on why you're trying to rip my hair out? Because I really like my hair and I'm a little too young for male pattern baldness."

Quinn turned off the water and let Henry lift his head to its normal position. Henry looked in the mirror to see the damage. His hair was all over the place, going in each and every direction.

That just won't do.

Henry sighed loudly and shook his head violently, making his hair go back into it's usually place, but also sending water everywhere. When he opened his eyes and smiled at his much better looking hair, but his eyes widened in horror when he saw Quinn's super mega Godzilla death glare. That's when he saw it.

He'd gotten water all over Quinn.

The howl Henry let out when Quinn five-stared him on his bare back echoed down the hallowed halls of William McKinley High School for the next 20 years.

Quinn smirked as Henry pouted and tried to see the large red handprint on his back. "Oh get over it you big baby." She laughed.

Henry scowled at her. "Have you ever been five-stared? It's awful and my poor beautiful, beautiful back is now marred!"

Quinn giggled. "Someone's been taking melodramatic lessons from Kurt."

Henry laughed. "Maybe." Then there was a pause. "So, you gonna tell me why you were trying to ruin my luscious mane?"

Quinn giggled again but stopped abruptly at Henry's serious expression. She sighed. "It's this ridiculous duets competition. At first I was just going to not compete, let Finn and Rachel win as usual. But then Sam came up to me and took me to the astrology room and talked about how-"

"Venus: the planet of love?" Henry smirked. Quinn gave him a questioning look. Henry realized that he had just blurted out the rest of one of Sam's horrendous pick up lines. He easily dodged Quinn's stare and shrugged. "Remember, he's my friend, I know how much of a dork he is. Did he point to the wrong planet again?"

Henry would never forget how much of a complete dork Sam was. He may not have been very smart, but Sam was a sweetheart and loved to make people laugh.

_Why are all these coming back now?_ Henry thought angrily.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, he pointed to Mars: planet of war."

Henry smiled knowingly. That was the same planet Henry corrected Sam with. "Sounds like him. But what's wrong with that? I think you two would go well together in a song."

Quinn shook her head. "He pulled out his guitar and-"

But Henry's mind tuned Quinn out as his own memories flooded him.

**Henry was at Sam's dorm in Dalton, they were just hanging out when Sam pulled out his guitar.**

**Henry smiled at his boyfriend. "Are you going to play me a song?" He asked sweetly.**

**Sam smiled. "Do you know how to play?" Henry shook his head. "Then get behind me."**

**Henry quirked an eyebrow. "Not that I already haven't gotten behind you, but if this is how you do romance, then this is just sad."**

**Sam pouted. "Please? I'll teach you how to play." Henry smiled contently and stood behind Sam. "Good, now look at my fingers and try to make the same shape and put your fingers on top of mine."**

**Henry stood right behind Sam, his stomach lightly touching Sam's back, and slowly placed his fingers on top of Sam's. Henry could feel Sam's fingers vibrate as he strummed.**

"**Okay, I'm going to pull my fingers away, so let yours take over okay?" Sam asked.**

**Henry looked unsure. "I don't know, I don't think I can do it."**

**Sam laughed. "You'll do fine. Ready? Set?" And Sam pulled his fingers away before Henry could protest. Henry put his fingers down on the strings as Sam continued to strum. The sound never changed.**

**It sounded perfect.**

**Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at Henry. "See." Sam said softly. "It wasn't too bad." Sam kept lowering his voice and leaned in towards Henry. Henry leaned in and-**

"And then he tried to kiss me!" Quinn cried out.

Henry jumped slightly as he was brought to the present. Then what Quinn said hit him.

Sam tried to kiss Quinn.

So he really wasn't gay anymore?

Henry sighed. When Sam pulled that move on him, they kissed, but then again, they were already dating and had already had sex.

But why did it hurt so much to hear it from Quinn?

Was it that he felt cheated because Sam was using the same pick up lines and same wooing tools to get Quinn just as he had with Henry?

Or was he jealous?

Henry hated feeling like this. He didn't need these memories of Sam coming back and making him feel…Henry didn't even know how he felt, he just knew that these feelings need to go away now.

Henry looked back up in the mirror at Quinn who was still talking. "I mean, this is my year, and no boys are going to ruin it like last year. I need to stay on top and I need to keep Santana off my back, and I need to find new ways to torture Rachel. And I can't do that with boy problems."

"You should sing with him, Quinn." Henry said softly. "He's a really nice guy and he'd never hurt you. And he'd never disappoint you like Puck has. You need someone to sing with for the competition, Quinn and if you want to stay on top, you need to be on topin everything. Sam's a good singer. So sing with him and win the competition."

It killed Henry to say all that, but if he wanted Sam out of his head, he needed to push him off on someone else; on a _girl_.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her midsection. "Do you think I should?"

Henry stood and walked to her. He wrapped her up in a hug. "I can tell you're hurting right now. And I can bet it's because of Puck. He disappointed you after he told you he never would, I get that. But you don't need to swear off all guys. Sam is a really sweet and he's never done anything criminal." Henry laughed, but Quinn only nestled herself deeper in the embrace. "I know you Quinn; you want to get your former popularity back, and that's okay. Sam's a football player and he was the quarterback before he got his shoulder busted. He'll be back on the team in no time. Being seen with him will boost your popularity. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Quinn pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And besides, I'd love to wipe that smile off Rachel's face when I beat her at her own game." Henry laughed along with her until they realized that he was still shirtless. And that his shirt was still under the running sink.

Quinn went and turned the water off and tried to shake the water out of the soaked shirt. "I guess you can't wear this now." She sighed.

"No worries." Henry chirped. "I have an extra in my locker."

"Want me to get it for you? I feel kind of bad for letting this get soaked."

Henry shook his head. "No, I can just go and get it. Walking down the hall half naked is nothing. Remember, I have no shame."

Quinn laughed. "That you don't." She pushed the chair up against the wall. "Come on, let's go to glee."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had assembled the best Cheerios and dancers he could find. He practiced all night and he was positive he had the whole thing down to a science. Not to mention he had pin pricks all over his fingers from sowing his costume together.

Kurt was ready. He was so ready to tear this competition apart. "Mr. Shue, if I may?"

Mr. Shue nodded. "You may."

Kurt stood and took Mr. Shue spot. "I'd like to say something. Before, I had had a duet partner, but due to a few unfortunate events that I would not like to discuss, I have dissolved the partnership."

Mr. Shue looked a little confused. "Then who are you going to sing with Kurt?"

"Myself." Kurt let out a small sigh. "When you're different; special, sometimes you just have to go it alone. But I have some Cheerios and dance members to help me out."

"Um, how can you do a duet by yourself?" Santana scoffed. "Isn't that like vocal masturbation or something?"

A few glee members giggled, but Kurt remained unfazed. "I will be doing a wonderful duet classic movie _Victor/Victoria_. It's a great musical that embraces both the masculine and feminine side. So please follow me to the auditorium."

Once they were all seated and Kurt was in costume. Kurt stood on stage. "Watch and learn Santana." He smirked.

_**KURT:**_

'_Bout twenty years ago_

_Way down in New Orleans_

_A group of fellows found_

_A new kind of music_

_And they decided to call it...JAZZ_

_No other sound has_

_What this music has_

Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt had created the set, his two suit costume, the choreography, practiced the vocals and the dancing all in one day! And he was amazing at that! Henry looked on in awe at his boyfriend's performance.

_Before they knew it_

_It was whizzin' round the world_

_The world was ready_

_For a blue kind of music_

_And now they play it_

_From Steamboat Springs to La Paz_

Rachel looked worried. She knew that Kurt would do something Broadway, but she thought that he and Henry would most likely do 'As Long As You're Mine' from _Wicked._ She wondered what 'unfortunate events' led Kurt not to sing with Henry. Either way, she was floored by Kurt's performance, but something was off…he didn't look fully there, his mind was elsewhere. Then she figured it out.

He was lonely.

_Oh baby, won't you play me_

_Le Jazz Hot maybe_

_And don't ever let it end_

_I tell you, friend_

_It's really something to hear_

_I can't sit still_

_When there's that rhythm near me_

_Oh, so baby_

_Le Jazz Hot maybe_

_What's holding my soul together_

_Don't know whether it's morning or night_

_Only know it's sounding right_

_So come on in and play me_

_Le Jazz Hot baby_

_Cause I love my jazz...HOT_

Sam sat there pretty impressed. For a dude, Kurt had some pipes. He could sing low and get way up there too. And he was a pretty good dancer. No wonder Henry fell for him. He was glad that he and Quinn were doing a duet together, but he was sure that if he and Kurt had to sing together, they'd be pretty good.

_Before they knew it_

_It was whizzin round the world_

_The world was ready_

_For a blue kind of music_

_And now they play it_

_From Steamboat Springs to La Paz_

_When you play me_

_Le Jazz Hot baby_

_You're holding my soul together_

_Don't know whether it's morning or night_

_Only know it's sounding right_

_So come on in and play me_

_Le Jazz Hot baby_

_Cause I love... my jazz hot_

_Le Jazz Hhhhhhhhhoooooooottttttt..._

_Le. Jazz. Hot._

When Kurt did his chromatic rise on 'hot' Henry's mouth was agape. Kurt had never sung that low or that high ever. And he was smirking the entire time, like he knew he was going to have this effect.

Henry smiled as the song ended. If Kurt wanted competition, he was going to get some.

The whole club cheered and gave Kurt a standing ovation at his amazing duet with himself. Kurt looked out to his friends and bowed. They all looked happy for him and they looked rather impressed by his song. But Kurt didn't feel too happy.

In fact, he felt empty.

Kurt cleaned his makeup off and changed. He made it back to the auditorium and looked for a spot to sit. Artie and Tina were getting ready in back, Mercedes was sitting with Santana, Rachel was just about on Finn's lap, Mike was consoling Brittany, Quinn was sitting with Sam, only Henry was sitting alone.

Kurt sighed sadly. Well, it was no time like the present to apologize again and try to work things out. He stood next to Henry's seat and smiled softly. "Can I sit with you?" He asked quietly.

Henry knew that he'd been sort of milking being mad at Kurt. And Kurt looked a little lonely lately. And after everything, he had missed Kurt. He smiled. "Yeah, sure Kurt."

Kurt settled in to his seat and smiled contently. Henry smiled at him and let Kurt sit next to him; it has to be a good sign. As Tina and Artie took the stage, Kurt jumped slightly when Henry took his hand in his. Henry squeezed his hand and smiled at Kurt. His heart warmed at the sensation he'd been missing these last few days.

Kurt didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Tina and Artie performed 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. Rachel and Finn looked scandalized. Everyone else applauded the not so much a couple except for Mike who looked a little worried.

As glee ended for the day, Kurt and Henry walked out of the auditorium together. Kurt didn't know if they were okay, but he had to find out. "Henry….are we okay now?"

Henry stopped walking and leaned down to kiss Kurt. "I'm sorry for this whole week. It's been a mess with Sam kind of dropping back into my life and you and I fighting….but I love _you_ and some stupid thing like this isn't going to make us not okay, alright?"

Kurt tilted his head. "Is that a yes?"

Henry smirked. "It's a hell yes." And Henry dove in for another kiss.

While the two shared a moment, Sam watched them from the corner of the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt and Henry sat in shock.

Truly. They were in total shock.

Honestly. What the hell were Rachel and Finn thinking! What had they just gone through last week?

The glee club watched in horror as the 'power glee couple' sang 'With You I'm Born Again'.

As the song ended, Mike started to clap, but thankfully Tina stopped him.

"What the hell was that?" Henry asked

"That was pretty rude." Sam laughed indignantly.

"That was offensive." Mercedes sassed.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you." Quinn hissed.

Mr. Shue stood. "Yeah, you guys. That's an okay song, but the way you guys sang it…and your costumes." Mr. Shue sighed. "I'm disappointed, you guys."

Rachel looked stricken. "I…I-I'm shocked! We're shocked."

"Yeah, totally shocked." Finn added somewhat oddly.

The two sat down and Henry took this chance to look even better. "Alright, so after that train wreck, I think it's time that Mike and I show you what winning is all about!" Henry smiled and Mike joined him. "To the auditorium!" The both announced.

The stage was filled with what looked like the beginnings of a set. There were floor boards and a couch and the piano was there. As the glee club sat down Henry and Mike stood on stage. "So, since Mike is foolish and thinks he can't sing, we are going to do two short songs! I hope you guys enjoy it; because this is the winning performance!" Henry smirked; Mike went to sing next to the piano and pointed to Brad.** (A/N: I decided for Henry and Mike to do the duet that Mike and Mr. Shue do in 'The Substitute', 'Make 'Em Laugh'! Watch this video to see basically what Mike and Henry would do. Pretend Henry is Mr. Shue! .com/watch?v=ZbD2JIl1yZM. You gotta watch it, because I'm going to save myself the time and not describe it in between the lyrics! And I know that the glee club is in this video moving the props and stuff, but just imagine them as regular faceless people...then again…faceless people are not so regular huh?)**

_**MIKE:**_

Henry! Are you ready to practice? We can't win Sectionals without you!

_**HENRY:**_

Mike, I know. Now, I'm going to run through a number here and after a bit I want you to join it, got?

_**MIKE:**_

Got it!

_**HENRY**_

Alright!

_Though the world is so full of a number things,_

_I know we should all be as happy as_

_But are we?_

_No, definitely no, positively no._

_Decidedly no. Mm mm._

_Short people have long faces and_

_Long people have short faces._

_Big people have little humor_

_And little people have no humor at all!_

_And in the words of that immortal God_

_Samuel J. Snodgrass, as he was about to be lead_

_To the guillotine:_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?_

_Ha ha!_

_My dad said "Be an actor, my son_

_But be a comical one_

_They'll be standing in lines_

_For those old honky tonk monkeyshines"_

_Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite_

_And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat_

_Just slip on a banana peel_

_The world's at your feet_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em…_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh_

_My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke_

_But give it plenty of hoke_

_Make 'em roar_

_Make 'em scream_

_Take a fall_

_But a wall_

_Split a seam_

_You start off by pretending_

_You're a dancer with grace_

_You wiggle 'till they're_

_Giggling all over the place_

_And then you get a great big custard pie in the face_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

Mike and Henry literally ran around the stage….

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?_

_Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ah ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Make 'em laugh, ah ah!_

_Make 'em laugh, ah ah!_

_Make 'em laugh, ah ah!_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em ….._

Henry trailed off as Mike quickly took up the next song. (**A/N: Again here is a link to 'Sing!' by glee. .com/watch?v=dbqr19PKz2M . Just think of Tina as Henry….weird I know. And also pretend the chair and the band are all on stage still! Yay for imagination!)**

_**MIKE:**_

_See, I really couldn't_

_**HENRY:**_

_Sing!_

_**MIKE:**_

_I could never really _

_**HENRY:**_

_Sing!_

_**MIKE:**_

_What I couldn't do was... _

_**HENRY:**_

_- Sing!_

_**MIKE**_

_I have trouble with the... -_

_**HENRY**_

_Note!_

_**MIKE:**_

_It goes all around my... -_

_**HENRY:**_

_Throat!_

_**MIKE:**_

_It's a terrifying... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Thing!_

_**MIKE:**_

_See, I really couldn't hear which note was lower or was... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Higher!_

_**MIKE:**_

_Which is why I disappear If someone says, "Let's start a... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Choir!"_

_**MIKE:**_

_Hey, when I begin to..._

_**HENRY:**_

_-Squeak!_

_**MIKE:**_

_It's a across between I... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Shriek!_

_**MIKE:**_

_And a quiver or I... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Moan!_

_**MIKE:**_

_It's a little like a... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Croak!_

_**MIKE:**_

_Or the record player... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Broke!_

_**MIKE:**_

_What it doesn't have is... _

_**HENRY**_

_-Tone!_

_**MIKE:**_

_Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Ding-a-ling_

_**MIKE:**_

_But I really couldn't... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Sing!_

_**MIKE:**_

_I could never really... _

_**HENRY**_

_-Sing!_

_**MIKE**_

_What I couldn't do was... _

_**HENRY:**_

_Sing! _

_Three blind mice... _

_**MIKE:**_

_Three blind mice!... It isn't intentional! _

_**HENRY**_

_He's doing his best -_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells _

_**MIKE:**_

_Jingle bells, Jingle bells! It really blows my mind –_

_**HENRY:**_

_He gets depressed_

_**MIKE:**_

_But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in... _

_**HENRY**_

_-Power!_

_**MIKE:**_

_And all my friends Say I am perfect for the …shower!_

_Still, I'm terrific at a... _

_**HENRY:**_

_Dance!_

_**MIKE:**_

_Girls are messing up their..._

_**HENRY:**_

_Pants!_

_**MIKE**_

_I'm a birdie on the..._

_**HENRY**_

_-Wing!_

_**MIKE:**_

_But when I begin to... _

_**HENRY:**_

_Chirp!_

_**MIKE:**_

_They say, "Who's the little..." _

_**HENRY:**_

_-Twerp!_

_**MIKE:**_

_Goin' 'pong' instead of... _

_**HENRY:**_

_-'Ping'!"_

_And when Christmas comes And all my friends go _

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Caroling_

_**MIKE:**_

_It is so dishearten _

_**HENRY:**_

_-ning!_

_**MIKE:**_

_It is so disquiet _

_**HENRY:**_

_-ting!_

_**MIKE:**_

_It is so discourag _

_**HENRY:**_

_-ging!_

_**MIKE**_

_Henry, please stop answer _

_**HENRY:**_

_-ring!_

_**MIKE:**_

_See, I really couldn't _

_**HENRY:**_

_-sing!_

_**MIKE:**_

_I could never really _

_**HENRY:**_

_-sing!_

_**MIKE:**_

_What I couldn't do was…_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Do, re, me, fah, so, la ti do, do ,re, me, fah, so, la, ti, do_

_Lah!_

_**MIKE:**_

_LAH!_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Lah!_

_**MIKE:**_

_WAH!_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Lah!_

_Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing ,sing!_

_Sing, sing, sing…_

_**MIKE:**_

_SING!_

**(A/N: SEE MY DEDICATION TO YOU GUYS! I PUT MIKE AND HENRY'S NAMES FOR EACH TIME THEY SANG! THAT TOOK LIKE 15 MINUTES STRAIGHT! Thank you for appreciating it! ****)**

The song ended and the whole glee club laughed and cheered as Mike and Henry took their bows, smiling away.

Mike went to sit with Tina and Henry went back to Kurt. He plopped into his seat and smirked at Kurt. "How'd you like that? Did it blow you away?"

Kurt giggled. "It was good, a little odd though for you to be dancing as the girl with Mike when you're taller than he is though. I almost lost it when he lifted you from the chair!"

Henry pouted. "Did it look odd? I knew I should have been the male dancer, but he wouldn't give it up!"

Kurt put his arm on Henry's bicep. "You did great, honey." Kurt kissed him and smiled.

Mr. Shue stood from his seat. "Alright, to finish us off, we have Sam and Quinn!"

The club clapped as Sam and Quinn took the stage. Sam looked a little awkward but Quinn smiled gently.

Sam nodded. "Well, I wanted to say that I'm really excited for you all to hear me sing. And…I couldn't have asked for a better partner." He smiled at Quinn.

Kurt smiled at the two he had sort of set up. It was great that he and Henry get away from all the 'Sam crazy' and be focused on each other. But something ached in his heart. It was odd though; it was a mixture of loneliness and something else…..

Regret.

Kurt didn't know where that feeling came from or why it was there, but it scared him. He looked back up and noticed Rachel staring at him. He shook it off and watched Sam and Quinn perform.

_**SAML**_

_Do you hear me;_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_**QUINN:**_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**BOTH:**_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_**SAM:**_

_And I'm_

Sam smiled at Quinn as they started the chorus. She was beautiful and smart and had a killer wit. Sam liked her, he really did.

He also needed her.

_**BOTH:**_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_**SAM:**_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_**BOTH:**_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_**SAM:**_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_**BOTH:**_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_**QUINN:**_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

Henry smiled at the two holding hands. They looked happy together. And if Sam was happy…well than Henry was happy. Henry glanced to his left and took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt responded quickly to the touch and soon leaned his head on Henry's shoulder. They were happy.

_**BOTH:**_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The glee club applauded the two and every glee couple was holding hands or showing some sort of love for each other.

Mr. Shue smiled. "That was great guys! Excellent job! Now, since we're all done performing, let's put it to a vote!"

Mr. Shue handed out small scraps of paper to everyone in the group, and they all began to vote. Sam wrote his and Quinn's names down and Quinn herself did the same. Finn and Rachel voted for Sam and Quinn as part of their diabolical plan to make sure Sam didn't quit. Kurt voted for himself and Mike voted for him and Henry.

Henry stared at his blank sheet and wondered. He was supposed to vote for whom he thought was the best. His first thought was to vote for himself, why not right? But then he thought that was childish and not really fair. So he thought about who really deserved to win, and who sang the best.

He wrote down two names.

Mr. Shue tallied the votes and sighed. "Well, the votes are in, and even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves, even those who didn't perform, we have a winner!"

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, hoping to get the free dinner to Breadstix. Henry had never cared to win the Breadstix, he worked there, and he got all the breadsticks he wanted anyway.

"And the winner is….with five votes….Sam and Quinn!" Mr. Shue announced happily.

Santana was off her chair, crying foul instantly, luckily Mercedes held her back but Santana soon started crying. Henry thought she must have really wanted those breadsticks. Sam sighed in victory as he held the Breadstix certificate up. Henry smiled at the two, they looked good together, and Quinn needed a good guy for once.

And Sam seemed to be just what she needed.

Kurt looked sadly at the winning couple. If he hadn't been so nosey, he and Henry could have won and been up there soaking in the glory. But Kurt knew that Henry would have hated to go and eat where he works. But Kurt could still dream of doing a nice flirty duet. Not the overly sexual and often embarrassing ones Henry liked; just a simple song to smile and dance with him to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was at his locker after glee when Rachel came up to him with a sad smile on her face. "You know, you and I are more similar then we know." She said softly.

Kurt looks at her emotionless. "That's a horrible thing to say." He deadpanned. He sprays his hair for the second half of the day and gives her a sideways glance.

Rachel sighed. "I don't really know what happened between you and Henry this week. I don't know why you two didn't do a duet together but I'm glad to see that you two have at least worked it out. But…this week… and even now…you look lonely." Kurt looked down. "I know you and Henry have it hard, having feelings that you are afraid to express for fear of ridicule and bullying. But…we're going to win Nationals this year and do you know why? We're going to win because we have you."

Kurt smirks slightly. "You're right. We are going to win because of me."

Rachel rolls her eyes playfully. "There are 12 people in that room who love you just the way you are. And there is one boy in there that thinks the world of you. He loves you and I know he'd do anything to keep you safe and happy….Kurt…just know that sometimes you may be lonely, but you're never alone." Rachel smiled and let out a breath. "So…I thought it would be nice if you and I could sing a duet together. I picked a song that we would both love."

Kurt looked at her seriously. "Rachel, the competition is over."

Rachel smiled. "I know. We could just sing the song for the two of us."

Kurt smiled at her. She may be selfish at times, like when she sent that foreign exchange student to a crack house, but it was the moments like these that he really saw a great friend in the girl.

Kurt nodded. "I'd love to."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was on his way to his car when he saw Quinn. He smiled, she didn't look too ecstatic when she won the competition, but he knew that Quinn had to be sort of happy. At least happy at the prospect of beating Rachel.

"Quinn!" Henry called as he caught up to her. He nudged her shoulder gently. "So…looks like someone's going on a date!" He smirked devilishly.

Quinn snorted. "Date? No, Sam and I are _not_ going on a date. We are having a nice dinner between friends."

Henry gave her the new 'Really, bitch?' look he'd been learning from Kurt. "Uh huh." He stated flatly. "If you're not going on a date with Sam, then I'm not the hottest guy in McKinley High."

Quinn laughed loudly that time. "You? The hottest guy at McKinley?"

Henry looked indignantly at her. "Of course! Have you not seen my legs! Or my abs! And look at my luscious hair! I'm the 'Adonis of McKinley'!" He laughed loudly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Please, the only guy who looks remotely like Adonis is Sa-" She shut her mouth tight and her eyes widened in shock before she could finish the name.

But it was enough for Henry.

His smile turned into a full on shit eating grin. "I KNEW IT!" He gasped happily. "You think Sam is hot! You think Sam it hot! You think Sam is hot!" Henry repeated it over and over and he did a little victory dance around Quinn who rolled her eyes and continued to her car.

She surrendered. "Alright, I admit, Sam does have a nice body. And he's pretty sweet."

Henry beamed. "So it's a date then!" He chirped.

Quinn hip checked Henry affectionately. "Not yet it isn't. You know how I feel about being with a boy right now."

Henry stopped Quinn and looked her right in the eyes. "I know. But after the hell you went through last year, you deserve to be a teenager again. You deserve to go to the movies and go to Prom and all that stuff. And I want you to have it." Quinn smiled up at him. Henry gladly returned it. "I want you to have all those things, at it starts with having fun with Sam. So go on that date and enjoy it okay?"

Quinn laughed lightly and nodded. "Okay, okay, I will."

Henry hugged her. "Good."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day was Friday and the duets week was over. But Kurt and Rachel were sitting on stool in front of the class. They were wearing shiny formal clothes and when Henry entered the room he walked over to them. "Hey you two." He kissed Kurt. "What are you guys up to in those fancy outfits?"

Rachel beamed. "Do you like them? I picked them out for the special duet Kurt and I are doing today!"

Kurt smiled. "I'm a little surprised, Rachel. Your fashion style is usually atrocious beyond any sort of repair, but I actually _like_ this outfit." Rachel turned to him with that trademark 'Berry Crazy Eye'™. "Oh no! Don't even think about making me try on anything else of yours. We don't want to ruin this moment; we don't get very many of these so you better get that crazy out of your eye, or so help me Gaga I will burn every last argyle sweater with an animal print that you own!"

Rachel pouted, but luckily Mr. Shue came in and smiled. "Alright, everyone! Today, Rachel and Kurt have a special duet performance for us!" He sat in the risers. "The floor is yours you two."

Rachel smiled. "Okay, so first I'd like to thank you all for such a great competition this week, you all did wonderfully and I believe I speak for the whole club wh-"

Kurt put his hand over her mouth. "Just shut up and sing, Rachel."

Rachel glared but nodded anyway. Kurt motioned to Brad to start.

_**KURT/ (RACHEL):**_

_Forget your troubles (Happy days)_

_Come on get happy (are here again)_

_You better chase all your cares away (The skies above _

_are clear again)_

_Shout halleluja (So let's sing a song)_

_Come on get happy (of cheer again)_

_Get ready for the judgment day (Happy days are here _

_again)_

_The sun is shining_

_Come on get happy (shout it now)_

_The lord is waiting to take your hand (There's no one _

_who can doubt it now)_

_Shout halleluja (So let's tell the world)_

_And just get happy (about it now)_

_We're going to the promise land (Happy days are here again)_

Henry was swaying happily to the music. Kurt and Rachel's voices went really well together and Kurt sang loudly with a smile on his face. Henry realized that Kurt must have been kind of lonely singing a duet all by himself. Henry was seated next to Quinn who was also next to Sam. He glanced over and caught Sam staring at him. He smiled at Sam, but Sam blushed and quickly turned back to the front. Henry sighed; even if Sam was still nervous and afraid, Henry could wait and talk to Sam later about reclaiming their lost friendship. Either way, he was happy that Kurt was happy.

_We're heading across the river_

_Soon your cares will all be gone_

_There'll be no more from now on_

_From now on_

Kurt hadn't felt this elated in a long time. This is what he enjoyed most out of glee club. It wasn't getting solos, or doing dance routines; it was having fun singing a good song with a friend and not worrying about what the judges will think or if they'll win some competition or not.

Just singing.

He looked over to see Henry smiling at him. Henry winked at him and Kurt couldn't help but return it just as easily. Kurt was also beyond happy that he and Henry were able to get over this whole Sam and trust mess. Kurt could go on happily figuring that Sam was 'Johnny's' roommate. And if Henry ever wanted to tell him more, he'd take it, but he wasn't going to go snooping around for it. He was just happy that Henry was happy.

_Forget your troubles (Happy days)_

_And just get happy (are here again)_

_You better chase all your blues away (The skies above _

_are clear again)_

_Shout halleluja (So let's sing a song)_

_And just get happy (of cheer again)_

_Happy times (Happy times)_

_Happy nights (Happy nights)_

_Happy days_

_Are here again!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was happy with how the week turned out. He was pleased that he and Kurt had been able to get past their little tiff about Sam and stuff. He was also very excited for Quinn to go on a date with Sam. Though it felt odd to know that his ex-boyfriend and best girl friend were going out on a date, he was way too delighted for Quinn to care. There was only one problem with this week.

He had to work on Friday night.

And it sucked.

Henry was in his white button up shirt and his black tie, running around the restaurant taking orders and picking up steamy delicious food that he couldn't eat. And all the food grease was surely going to go to his face. Henry didn't need breakouts anymore.

The pimple of 2008 was a scarring enough memory as it was.

And the zit of 2009 still gave him nightmares. He shuddered.

But in the end, Henry was content. He went up to the hostess, a young girl named Hannah that went to another high school. "So, Hannah, what table do I have next?" He smiled.

She checked her binder and looked back up. "You have a cute high school couple at table 2." She answered. "The boy there is really cute!"

Henry rolled his eyes playfully. Hannah had a bad habit of checking out the male customers, but she was pretty so the manager had put her as hostess. "Well, I better get over there and take pictures for you to add to your collection, huh?" He teased.

She gasped and smacked him with the binder as he laughed and walked down to table 2. When he got there he smirked devilishly.

It was Sam and Quinn.

This was almost too good.

Henry practically pranced the rest of the way to their table. "Well, well, well." Henry smirked. "What do we have here?"

Sam looked up and his face fell slightly. His expression closed off and he looked away.

Quinn looked up and beamed. "Henry! Are you our server?"

Henry nodded. "Yup, I'll be taking care of you two for the evening. So what can I get you two to drink?"

Quinn smiled. "I'll just have water with a lemon."

Henry nodded, and then looked to Sam. "The usual Sam?"

Sam jumped. "What?" He asked generally confused.

Henry rolled his eyes, Sam was still nervous around him. "Your usual: Root beer, light ice?"

Sam looked like he was going to hyperventilate. Henry really didn't know how this guy was going to survive McKinley if he was going to act like this every time he saw Henry. Luckily Quinn was too busy checking out the menu for her to notice Sam's floundering.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Y-yeah…the usual."

Henry shook his head affectionately. "Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." Henry started off towards the soda machine but decided that he'd try and put some ease to Sam's mind. He was about ten feet away from their table when Henry turned around and caught eye contact with Sam. Henry smiled and pointed to Quinn, giving Sam a thumbs up.

Sam looked a little startled at the gesture but a small smile grew on his face and he nodded. Henry nodded as well. He was thankful that Sam had sort of relaxed; he was going to need to be at his best game to woo Quinn.

And Henry knew that Sam really had no game.

Oh shit.

If Sam had no game, Quinn was going to eat him alive.

Or maybe she liked the 'hopeless puppy that was so sad it was cute' type as much as Henry did.

Or, the type Henry had used to like. Either way Henry went back to retrieving their drinks.

Quinn was scanning the menu. She was happy that she had agreed to go on this 'friend dinner' with Sam, and now it was even better that Henry was their server. Henry would be able to help her out if it turned out that Sam was still as romantically dull as he was in the astronomy room.

She looked up and saw Sam desperately trying to read the menu. She remembered him saying about how he was dyslexic. She didn't want to broach the subject by asking him if he wanted her to read the menu to him. She didn't want him to get upset, but he looked like he was going to give up and go hungry any minute. She opened her mouth to ask him if he wanted help when Henry came up.

"Alright, here are your drinks!" He chirped happily. Then he noticed the sheer look of frustration on Sam's face as he stared at the menu. Henry's heart fell.

Sam still had trouble with his dyslexia.

Henry smiled sadly and leaned down towards Sam. "Hey," He said softly. Sam jumped at the small distance between his and Henry's faces. "I can tell you're having trouble, do you trust me to pick something out for you?"

Sam looked at Henry with large sad eyes. He was trying not to have to resort to asking Quinn to help him read the menu, but he was so nervous about the date that the words and letters got more jumbled up than usual. Quinn looked busy in her own menu so he was sure she couldn't hear them. He had told her about his dyslexia, but he didn't want to seem like he was too stupid to order his own food. But here Henry was, after all they had been through this week, to save the day. Sam knew Henry would most likely pick out his favorite foods on the menu. Henry could always pick Sam's favorites.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He replied softly." Really."

"No problem. I'll pick something out, but just point at the menu when I ask for your order so Quinn won't suspect anything." Henry smiled. He stood back up fully and grinned. "Okay, so Quinn what would you like to eat tonight?"

Quinn folded her menu. "I think I'll have the peppered shrimp Alfredo."

Henry smiled. "Good choice and you Sam?"

Sam followed Henry's directions and just pointed to the menu. "I'd like this, please."

Henry pretended to look at where Sam was pointing, but he already knew what Sam might like. Henry nodded. "Alright, so I have the peppered shrimp Alfredo for Quinn and the grilled chicken penne for Sam. Anything else I can get you two?"

Quinn shook her head while Sam just sort of stared. He had no clue what Henry got him; he knew what grilled chicken was, don't get him wrong.

He just had no clue what the hell penne was.

He hoped it wasn't some sort of gay joke.

Henry looked at Sam expectantly. Sam blinked a few times. "Oh, no we're good. Thanks, Henry."

Henry smirked. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. I'm just glad you guys had decided to duet before you do it." And he walked away. Quinn rolled her eyes fondly at his retreating form. Despite his sexual nature, he was a really good guy. Although she appeared to be looking at the menu earlier, she heard every word those two said. She found it sweet that Henry knew Sam was struggling with reading and tried to sneakily help him.

She also thought it was kind of cute.

She looked back to Sam. "So…how do you know Henry again?"

Sam smiled awkwardly and looked down to his left. "Henry and me? Oh, well we were both friends with my roommate from the boarding school I transferred from."

Quinn nodded. "Has he always been so…."

"Perverted?" Sam smirked before he even caught himself talking so freely.

Quinn laughed. "Yes, ever since I've known him he's always had the word 'sexual' on his mind."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like him. He's a huge fan of sex." Sam realized the possible context of what he said and blushed.

Either Quinn didn't notice, or didn't bother to grill him on what he said.

Quinn looked at him skeptically. "Really? Well then he must be really into Kurt. They've been going out for a year and they haven't even had sex yet." She slapped her mouth shut after realization hit her on what she had said. "Oh, God, don't tell him I told you that. He told that to me in confidence. It just seemed weird to have him be such a pervert and not actually have any sex."

_Yeah_, Sam thought_, that is odd of Henry. We had sex at least 4 months into-_

_Okay, there is no need to go there right now. You're on a date with the hottest girl in school, Evans. Straighten up._

_In more ways than one._

Sam shrugged. "Kurt must be pretty special."

Quinn nodded. "He is." She took out a breadstick and grimaced at it. "You know, I heard that they don't even buy these fresh, they just buy them frozen from the Dominican Republic."

Sam smirked. "Well, they have some pretty sweet waves down in the Dominican. Hey, hey, hey." He laughed nervously.

Quinn felt very awkward.

This boy had absolutely no game.

Sam smiled. "Hey, that's my Matthew McConaughey impression! Come on, man."

"Does that work on the girls where you're from?" She asked skeptically. "The impressions, the jokes the….Na'vi?"

Sam looked down and took a sip of his drink. "I uh…I don't know. I actually came from an all boys boarding school."

Quinn nodded. "That makes sense."

"It must be hard." Sam started seriously. "If I'd been through what you'd been through, I would have transferred to a school on the moon or something out of embarrassment." Quinn sent him a terrifying look. Sam saw his error. "Okay, that didn't come out right. What I mean was that you're really brave for coming back from all that the way you have." He looked right in her eyes. "I won't judge you or anything….I know what it's like to have a secret your ashamed of."

Quinn laughed hollowly. "Hah….so…so you are gay?" She whispered.

Sam's world felt like it was falling down all around him.

He knew that Quinn and Henry seemed close, but he never thought he'd tell her! But if he told her, then why would she even be on a date with him right now? Did she feel bad for him? Was she going to make fun of him? Sam was panicking. Did he look gay still?

Or was he still gay?

Sam went with his best bet: deny, deny, deny. "What?" He laughed, looking to both his left and right. "No. When I found out I was moving here, I wanted to look cool, like a surfer dude. Like Swayze in _Point Blank_. So…" Sam sighed; he was telling the truth, or at least part of it. "So I put lemon juice in my hair."

They both laughed and Sam felt all the prior uneasiness lift off his chest. He was safe.

Thank God.

"And I would have gotten away with it to, if it hadn't been for Kurt and is weird 6th sense."

Quinn looked at Sam for a moment. He was good looking, he had an _amazing_ body. But he was a total dork. He spoke Na'vi, he loved comic books, and had the worst jokes in the world. And don't even get her started on his horrible impressions.

But he was sweet. And he was cute and charming in an adorable puppy sort of way.

"I think it's cute." She smiled softly.

_That's exactly what Henry had said. _Sam thought.

He smirked. "Really?"

They both let out breaths of air as the tension between them waned. Quinn went for the Breadstix coupon and put it in her purse.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked knowingly.

Quinn looked at him. "We're not using that. You're paying."

"Why?" Sam asked, waiting for the answer he was desperately hoping for.

Quinn looked right at Sam, and he looked right back at her. For Quinn, this felt so right. Sam was a nice guy like Finn, but he had some wit to him at least. And he wasn't a jerk and a disappointment like Puck. Maybe…maybe this was the guy she had always wanted. She just wanted to be happy for so long. No boy drama and no baby. And this night, it was like what a real teenager should have.

She tried to blink back her tears. "Because a gentleman always pays on the first date."

The blonde couple smiled shyly at each other for a moment.

"Alright, dinner is served!" Henry announced happily as he came up to the two's table. He eyed the two smiling at each other. Henry figured that either Sam stepped up is game (which was highly unlikely) or Quinn found his quirky dorkiness endearing.

Henry set Sam's plate down and smirked knowingly at him. Sam surprised him by returning the smirk. Henry laughed lightly. "I can see when I'm running a moment." Quinn shot him a surprised look at his guess. "Enjoy your meal."

Henry walked off down the isle of tables in a satisfying mood when he came across Brittany. She was seated in a booth by herself and eating a single giant strand of spaghetti with a single meatball. Henry sighed, after hearing what happened to her and Artie, he knew that Brittany had made a mistake, but he could never, ever stay mad at her.

She was his sweet Brittany. His dancing buddy.

Henry sat down at the booth next to her. "Hey Brittany." He said softly.

Brittany didn't even look up. "Hey, Hen Pen." She murmured. She looked at the single meatball longingly. Henry remembered Artie talking to him about what Brittany said. _She kept apologizing and talking about something from _Lady and the Tramp_._

Henry leaned forward and nudged the meatball to Brittany with his nose. Brittany looked up and him in surprise but beamed anyway. She then nudged the meatball back and the two laughed.

"Thank you, Henry." She said softly.

"Anything for my dancing buddy." Henry smiled as he took her hand.

**A/N: And there you have it! 'Duet's is over! So did you guys like the surprise with Sam? Did you guys figure it out before or did I totally shock you? I hope none of you are too upset by this development but it will work out for the rest of the story later on. As usual, I own nothing but my OC's and even that's not something to really brag about. On a side note, after finishing this chapter I realized that I had written 94,000 words! That's as much as my whole first story! I don't know if that's good or not, but it does mean that this is going to be on long ass story! Hahahah!**

**So next time on Glee: With Sam and Quinn sorta kinda dating, they start to learn more about each other. Also, with Mr. Shue trying to impress Emma, the **_**Rocky Horror Picture Show**_** is now the school musical. Who will play who and why are Kurt and Henry singing 'Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me'?**


	9. Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me!

Kurt drove with purpose. It was Saturday night after the duets week, and since Henry had worked Friday night they planned to have their date night Saturday.

Kurt knew that they were both over the whole 'Sam and trust' issue when Henry asked him to have dinner with his family at the Chang's. It was new for Kurt seeing as how Henry had more often than not eaten at Kurt's house when they stayed in together. But meeting the Changs again seemed like fun, and Mike would be there, and he was much more mature than Finn.

At least Kurt hoped so.

Kurt pulled up next to the Changs' house. It was large, about the same size as his dad's house, save maybe a room or two extra. And one of those rooms happened to be Henry's room. Which in an odd reality, Kurt had not been in for some time. With being so busy the last summer and breakup when school started, it had been a few months since he'd been to the Changs and consequentially Henry's room.

Kurt sighed. He'd have to 'meet the parents'. With Mr. and Mrs. Chang as Henry's legal parents now, Kurt figured that if he was serious with Henry he'd have to impress his parents.

A though hit Kurt.

Was he serious about Henry?

Kurt laughed at himself for his stupidity. Of course he was serious about Henry. He loved Henry and said it often. If he wasn't serious why would he faced the jocks at school every day? Why would he go through the huge fight with Mr. Shue about Regionals last year and actually quit the glee club with Henry? Why would he help Henry through all his parental problems, child abuse and custody case?

Kurt and Henry had been through so many more challenging and trying tests together than any other couple he knew, perhaps even more than adult couples. But of course there so many other factors into an adult married relationship, but still, they'd been through a lot. Kurt knew that he and Henry were a strong couple and he also knew that they were in love.

Their relationship was not perfect by any standard though.

Henry had hidden things about his legal freedom and his sexual experiences with guys and Kurt had tried to seduce his soon to be step brother while they were dating. No big deal, right? Well, they had gotten over all that and were happy together. And even if Henry was crude and overtly sexual any chance he got, and Kurt was bitchy on a good day and loved to make fun of people's mistakes and fashion mishaps, including Henry's, they still worked well together.

Henry and Kurt were in love.

Love.

If they had love and they had it for each other, and they'd been together for just about a year…what did that mean?

Were they ready to go to the next level?

Were they ready to have sex?

That though passed Kurt's mind as he parked in the Chang's driveway. Kurt cleared his mind of the thought for now. He couldn't have those thoughts when he was having dinner with Henry and his family.

Kurt smoothed out his outfit as we made his way to the front door. He rang the doorbell and giggled as heard a loud "Shit! He's here already!" from Henry. There were a lot of loud noises and then a huge crash. It was silent for a moment and Kurt had wondered it Henry had hurt himself in his rush to the door, but then there was loud laughter from a voice that had to be Mike and then a low "Shut it, Mike. Now get in the living room before I rip off your skin and wear it to impress Tina." Kurt laughed in shock at the horror of Henry's terrifying statement. He must _really_ not have a filter on what he says when he's stressed.

Kurt smirked as he heard Mike. "Dude….that's disturbing."

There was a hiss of "Beat it, Mike." And the front door flew open. Henry's hair was disheveled and his breathing was ragged. His shirt was twisted to one side and he was missing a sock.

Kurt looked him up and down and tried to stifle a giggle. Henry glared at him, and Kurt's giggles turned into full on laughter. While Kurt laughed, Henry scowled and tried to fix his hair and his shirt. "What- What did you run into in there?" Kurt laughed.

Henry blushed. "I….well, I was running to the door and wasn't really looking where I was going and the couch just came out of nowhere and I flipped over it and-"

"What the hell happened to the coffee table?" A voice similar to Mr. Chang yelled.

"….and I fell right on top of the coffee table and broke it." Henry sighed.

"Henry did it!" Mike accused from inside the house.

Henry glared. "And now I'm going to prison for killing my brother." He turned around. "I may have broken the table and I'll pay for a new one, but Mike, why don't you tell Mom and Dad why there are scuff marks on your bedroom wall from your bed's headboard? And why there is a key only lock on your door? Do any of those have to do with Tina?" Henry smirked.

"MICHAEL LAWRENCE CHANG!" A loud screech from the one and only Mrs. Chang sounded from within.

Henry snickered as a silence followed. Then, "….Dudeeeeee" a low hiss was heard.

Henry laughed. "Well, now that I've exacted revenge on my brother would you like to come in?" Henry smiled as he dramatically bowed Kurt entrance into the house. Kurt giggled and leaned down and kissed Henry as he made his way into the house. Henry helped Kurt with his coat and shoes and then led him through the entrance hall and into the living room.

Now Kurt was really trying with all his might to hold back his laughter.

In the living room stood Mr. Chang who was glaring heatedly at the practically crushed wooden coffee table, Mrs. Chang who had one hand firmly grasped on Mike's ear, a scandalized look on her face, and then finally Mike who was wincing in pain from his ear and glaring Henry down at the same time.

As soon as they saw Kurt they all broke apart into friendly smiles and tried to stand in front of the broken table. Henry groaned and facepalmed expertly while Kurt just giggled.

The tension that Kurt thought was going to be there quickly dissipated as the Changs relaxed when they heard Kurt giggle. Mr. Chang was the first to speak. "Kurt! It's great to see you again." He smirked. "And we're glad you decided to go back to your usual clothes. Seeing you at the courthouse that day was…quite a sight."

Kurt blushed vividly as Henry snorted in laughter. "Ha… well yes, that was a bit of a production wasn't it?" He smiled at Mr. Chang and put out his arm. "But yes, it is so nice to see you all again. Thank you for having me Mr. Chang."

Mr. Chang shook Kurt's hand and shook his head. "After Henry's little bout with the coffee table, there's no need for formalities. You can call me Kevin."

Henry paled at the mention of the horrible mangled table while Mike laughed. "Yeah, dude, how did the couch just 'come out of nowhere'?" He was about to laugh again but Mrs. Chang pulled on his ear again. "Michael Lawrence Chang, don't think I'm not done with you!" She warned. She then released Mike and went to give Kurt a hug. "It's so nice to have you around, sweetie. It's been too long."

Kurt returned the hug. "Yes it has. But I'm very excited to have some of your delicious cooking Henry has told me so much about, Mrs. Chang."

Mrs. Chang smirked. "Aw, look at you, buttering me up already. That'll be good for you in the long run. And please, call me Susan."

Kurt nodded. "Susan." He then smiled at Mike. "And I already see you every day, but hello to you too Mike."

Mike grinned and did a dorky little wave. "Hi Kurt!"

Henry rolled his eyes at Mike's ability to act like a five year old on command. "Great, now that we did our little introductions can we eat? I'm starving."

Mike nodded hastily. "Yes, please? I'm dying!"

Mr. Chang nodded. "Yeah, let's eat. Oh and Henry? Clear up the coffee table after dinner. And watch where you're going, I swear you run into things around here at least once a week!" He smiled.

Henry lowered his head. "It's not my fault, things just sort of fly out at me." He mumbled.

In the dining room, Henry sat next to Kurt who sat across from Mike while Mr. and Mrs. Chang sat on the ends. Mrs. Chang had made a large plate of Orange chicken with Lo Mein and white rice.

The five at happily and Henry waited in heavy anticipation for the interrogation to start. He knew that his parents (he loves saying that, even in his head) had met Kurt before, but he and Kurt were always in some sort of drama that they never really got to truly meet.

This would be it.

And if he knew Mr. Chang and Mike, they either were going to scare Kurt away or embarrass the hell out of him.

Or worse. Both.

"So, we never really got to know you, Kurt. And you've been dating Henry for almost a year! Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Chang said happily.

Kurt nodded. "Well as you probably know from my dad, I live with him Carole and Finn Hudson. My dad and Carole are getting married in December and I now have Finn as a brother. Um, I enjoy singing in glee club with Mike and Henry, and I am a self proclaimed fashion consultant, connoisseur, and champion." Kurt smiled lightly.

Mrs. Chang laughed softly. "Well, that's fantastic."

Mike knew that since he had legally become Henry's brother, certain…._duties_ were now his to fulfill. And the duty on the top of the list:

Embarrassment.

Mike smiled mischievously. "So, Kurt, what's your favorite part of Henry's body?"

Mr. Chang snorted in laughter, Mrs. Chang gasped while Henry's choked on his Lo Mein. His face was painted red and his eyes were set to 'Death Glare 9000'.

Kurt, who had been living with Finn for a while now, was quickly able to keep calm when brothers tried to embarrass their siblings.

You have no idea how many times Finn could fart at the mall just to make Kurt go with him to the sports shop.

No. Idea.

Kurt smirked. "I happen to like his hair." Kurt then he turned to Henry and ran his hand through his hair backwards. "I think his hair looks sexy pushed back. Mike do you think his hair looks sexy pushed back?"

Mr. Chang barked in laughter and Mrs. Chang giggled somewhat. Mike just pouted, not being able to get Kurt flustered was a bust, but Henry was still easy to embarrass.

Mike was going to win; he had to protect his brotherly honor. He smiled. "I think Henry looks good without clothes on. Kurt, do you think Henry looks good without clothes on?"

Both parents looked at Mike oddly and at Kurt for his answer. They were both enjoying the little 'embarrass battle' and they were needless to say intrigued on how Kurt would handle it. They knew Kurt had spunk, they saw his outfit at the court hearing, and they heard horror stories from Henry about Kurt's razor sharp tongue. They also quite enjoyed seeing Henry get flustered; these moments were few and far between for a boy with apparently no shame.

Kurt giggled. "I don't know, you tell me Mike. You're the one who saw him naked too."

Henry's eyes widened at his boyfriend's courage. He had balls to say that in front of his parents but still, he hoped this wouldn't end badly.

Mike blushed furiously and took a huge chug of water as Kurt smirked in triumph. Mr. Chang looked to his two sons, expectant for an answer. "Well?" He said lightly. "Do we not get to know why Mike has seen Henry naked?"

Mrs. Chang giggled. "Yes, it seems like it would be quite a good story."

Henry slid down his chair in agony as Mike and Kurt bonded in the retelling of how Henry tried to seduce Kurt to go to Mercedes house for a girl's night over the summer and how it seems that Mike is the sort of 'other man' in Kurt and Henry's relationship.

_Well,_ Henry thought_ if my pride and dignity must be sacrificed for this to be an awkward and stress free night…then I guess I have no choice._

The dinner went well and Mr. and Mrs. Chang went out to the movies while Mike took the opportunity to go out with Tina. With the whole house to themselves, Henry planned to have a nice night in. A small set back of being the only gay couple in Lima, excluding the Berrys, was that going out and being a couple in public never led to good things. There were those few rare dates in which they had a good night out.

So a nice peaceful, non-homophobic night in it was.

The two settled on the couch and didn't even turn on the television. Henry grabbed a small remote and turned the radio to life. He settled on the couch and Kurt soon snuggled into his side. The two just sat there in a passionately comfortable silence. They simply just enjoyed the other's company.

Henry laughed softly.

"What?" Kurt mumbled contently.

"The only thing that's killing this romantic mood is that damn table." Henry replied with a playful smile.

Kurt looked at said crushed table and giggled. "Yes, it does look out of place with rest of the room." The thoughts Kurt had had in the car on the way over crept back to his mind.

They were in a house.

Alone.

For hours.

Sex seemed almost imminent.

Kurt was still nestled into Henry's side while he thought this. They could easily have sex right now. But was he ready? Was Kurt ready for sex? In the equipment department, Kurt's inner Mercedes was screaming 'Hell to the no'. He didn't have any lube and he really didn't need condoms but safety is important, especially since he knew that Henry has had sex with other people. But emotionally was he ready?

He had said he wasn't ready before, and he had meant it. But like everyone has been saying lately, he and Henry have been dating for almost a year.

A whole year.

And no sex.

And Kurt has only seen Henry naked once.

ONCE.

And Henry's brother was there when that happened.

And Henry had never seen Kurt naked.

Oh, god, what was he doing!

They've been dating for a year and they haven't even given each other blow-

_Whoa, let's not go there Kurt. _

Fine, they haven't even done…naughty things. They've only made out. And almost every other couple they know from school has had sex and dated for less time.

Kurt panicked. Did he have to give himself away to Henry now? Was Henry so sexually frustrated that he'd leave him?

Kurt looked up at Henry and saw his 'melty content face' as Kurt likes to put it and threw that thought out. Henry looked pleased with what they have now. But he had expressed his readiness before and if Kurt was being totally perverted and honest…

He really wanted it too.

So if he wanted it and Henry wanted it and if they had a whole house to themselves and could easily go get the 'supplies', then why not?

But Kurt was scared.

He didn't know what to do.

Okay scratch that. That sounded really odd. Kurt was not a complete sex idiot, he knew….about _what_ went _where_ and he knew what to do when that was done, but he really didn't know how to ease into it or how to keep it from being some sad sweaty noisy porno that Finn made him watch once.

Never again.

NEVER AGAIN.

So Kurt sat there and wondered what you were supposed to do to initiate sex. Henry had done it before, he'd know. But he couldn't just ask Henry; that seemed foolish. Kurt was still deciding on what he should do when Henry placed a lazy kiss on his cheek.

"This is really nice. Just sitting here, enjoying just being with you." Henry smiled dopily; his eyes barely open.

Kurt nodded and rested his head on Henry's chest. "Yes…this is really nice." He replied dreamily.

"I love you." Henry murmured as he pulled Kurt closer.

"I love you too."

Kurt decided.

They wouldn't have sex tonight.

He had to research first.

He was mentally and emotionally prepared, but he needed items and advice on how to do all of it.

But who'd he ask?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was on his way to glee. After his night in with Henry, he knew that he needed to learn about sex, or at least the parts that preceded it. He figured he'd ask his best girl Mercedes, but then he remembered that she knew just as much as Kurt did.

Which was close to nothing.

He'd ask Brittany, they had that special bond from when they dated and he was her 'dolphin', but then he realized that she tells Santana everything.

And Santana knowing about Kurt's lack of knowledge in the sex department would be horrific. Not to mention embarrassing when she would try and tell Kurt everything that she knew.

And Kurt would never want to hear that.

Kurt visibly shuddered as he walked down the hall.

Puck would be the same as Santana, and he was still in juvie anyways so there you have it.

He scratched Tina off because of her relation to Mike and his relation to Henry. He took off Quinn because he didn't know if she was still a big celibacy supporter and if she was still touchy on the sex subject.

Sam could be a good choice, but he realized that talking to Sam about sex might trigger another battle of trust with Henry.

Rachel didn't even come to mind. Even Kurt knew she was a total prude. Finn's constant complaining of his lack of 'booby time' was also enough for that assumption.

And then Finn came to mind.

Finn.

It was sad how Finn, his dopey stepbrother to be was his best option of getting sex advice.

So…_so_ sad.

So Kurt had planned to talk to Finn about sex. They have been bonding so well lately and had that 'talk about sex lives but no details' clause in effect. He could talk to Finn; it would be a great bonding experience. At least Kurt liked to joke to himself.

Kurt was almost to the choir room door when Karofsky came past him and shoved him into the lockers. Kurt fell quickly after colliding with the cold metal. He stared after the jock as he sneered back at him.

Henry was walking back from the cafeteria. He had gotten a slushie as a quick afternoon treat; watermelon, his favorite. He walked towards the choir room when he say Karofsky shove Kurt. His first thought was to go and beat the ever loving shit out of the douche, but then Kurt's constant scolding of not getting into fights and such came screaming in his mind. So he compromised.

_But I really wanted the slushie_, his inner voice whined.

It was too bad for Henry because he was heading straight for Karofsky and when he was close enough he made up his mind. He simply launched the entire contents of his icy treat all over the football player's face.

Henry never even broke stride. He never said a word. He simply threw the slushie at Karofsky and walked up to Kurt. He put out his hand. "You alright, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly as his wide eyes never left the frozen hall of students staring at the slushied homophobe. Kurt grabbed Henry's hand and Henry lifted him back up.

Henry laid a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled. "Come on, let's go to glee."

As the two walked into the glee room, Kurt couldn't help but glow at how well Henry responded to the attack. He didn't freak out or make a huge scene; well he made a scene but not a scene that led to fists or blood. And that was a great start. He was completely calm and in control and Kurt couldn't have been happier.

The two sat with Mercedes and waited for Mr. Shue. Once said curly-haired teacher entered he was beaming. "Alright guys, I have some good news. I've got the script for this year's musical. Are you ready?"

Everyone looked a little bored, no one really caring what musical was going to be put on. Of course except for Rachel who was quietly chanting for some musical Henry didn't know. Henry and Kurt were somewhat excited, they were big musical buffs but still, the school's budget only went so far, the musicals were usually unknown or really crappy and an almost afterschool program. Mr. Shue always tried to get the kids in on the musical, but really only Rachel joined in. No really, it was only Rachel.

Mr. Shue smiled. "We're doing …..Rocky Horror!"

Kurt flopped back in shock while they're were varying degrees of excitement or confusion (if you were Finn). Henry was actually surprised by the choice; it was an excellent musical that was really a lot of fun. Not to mention it was freaking hilarious.

"Mr. Shue, not that I don't enjoy the wacky humor of Rocky Horror, but don't you think that the musical is a little bit too risqué for high school?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Shue nodded. "Oh, yeah, don't worry I know that's it is a bit risqué, so that's why I've got permission slips for you to have your parents to sign."

As Mr. Shue handed out the forms Rachel looked a little scandalized. "Mr. Shue are you serious? We are actually able to perform the entirety of Rocky Horror?"

"Figgins allowed it." Mr. Shue stated simply. "He said that it cost too much money to have someone rewrite the whole script to keep it PG-13, so he just said that we needed to put advisories on the posters. And we're going to charge people to the show so we can get some money for transportation to Nationals in New York!" He finished handing out the papers and went to the piano. "Okay, now…casting."

Rachel perked up. "Oh, Finn and I will be Brad and Janet." Finn just nodded dumbly.

"Fitting." Quinn smirked.

"I guess I'll be the guy in the wheelchair." Artie said awkwardly.

Mr. Shue gave an odd smile. "That's what I was thinking. And I was also thinking of giving the part of Frank-N-Furter to Kurt."

Kurt looked shocked but shook his head. "No way." He laughed hollowly. "I'm not going to be dressing up as a transvestite with fishnets, lipstick, and heels."

"Why not?" Santana sneered. "Is that last season?"

"Yes, just like your _'breasts'_" Kurt bit back just as viciously. Everyone 'Oooo'ed at the little cat fight, but Santana just scoffed and sat back in her seat and bobbed her head sassily as she folded her arms. Kurt sat there smugly as he turned back to the front.

"Okay, well we still need a Frank." Mr. Shue returned the attention to him.

"I'll do it."

All heads whipped to Henry. "What?" Kurt squeaked.

"I'll do it." Henry repeated. "I love Rocky Horror, and it's not like I haven't dressed in drag before. And I _so_ have the legs for fishnets!"

"And he has no shame." Mercedes laughed. Henry gave Kurt a 'what can you do?' shrug.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands. "Alright, so we have a Frank. Now I know we're a little short on female characters so the Magenta and Columbia parts will have to be doubled."

Rachel sat there primly. "Doubling up is quite a natural thing on Broadway, it'll preserve your voices." Rachel said somewhat highly.

Mercedes gave her a great 'bitch please' look. "I'd like to preserve you. In a jar. In my basement." The room laughed as Mercedes followed Kurt's lead of cat fights in glee. Rachel huffed and sat back in her seat.

"And Sam." Mr. Shue brought the class back together. "I'd like you to be the creature."

"Of the black lagoon?" Sam asked thoroughly confused.

"No, Rocky. The Frankenstein character, except he's blonde. He's cute, just like you." Quinn smiled shyly.

Henry's blood ran cold.

If he was Frank…and Sam was Rocky….

Oh, God. There was going to be a LOT of touching between the two.

Henry knew the musical well and he knew what he was going to have to do to Sam, and he figured that Sam had never seen the musical based on his response. And if Sam knew what the musical required of them both…well Henry was pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy.

So now what was Henry supposed to do? No one else seemed to catch on or really care if they did, but Henry knew this was going to be a problem for him and Kurt. Either Sam was going to freak and not do it anymore, or he was going to suck it up and do it. Either way, it seemed that talking to Sam was going to be imminent. He'll just have to get him alone again.

"You getter get to work on those abs." Santana purred.

Sam grinned. "Oh don't worry; you could cut glass with these abs. I have no problems showing off my body."

Now Henry knew that Sam had no clue what the musical was about. This was bad, and now that he was stuck in this part since no one else took it, he was going to have to talk to Sam and make sure things would be okay.

And then Kurt and he would have the same fight as last week.

Henry was already starting to hate Rocky Horror.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt and Henry were leaving glee when Kurt stopped him. "Are you sure you want to be Frank?"

Henry sighed, based on Kurt's expression; he had caught on to Henry's situation too. "I know what you're thinking. I should have thought Sam would be Rocky based of his horribly dyed hair, but I didn't think ahead. I'm just going to have to talk to him; make sure he's okay with what I'm going to have to do to him. And I know that after last week's trainwreck between you and me that you and I are goi-"

"No. You should talk to him. You need to talk to him." Kurt cut in softly. "Remember, I trust you. Just talk to him and let him know what's going to happen."

Henry smiled at how calm Kurt was being about all this. He hugged Kurt tightly. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt hugged him back. "You're welcome." Then he frowned. "You know, you're going to be touching AND having a bedroom scene with Finn and Rachel too right?"

Henry's face paled. "Shit." Henry shuddered. "Well, the leads are leads for a reason. Maybe I should have just been Rocky. No lines and one song. All I gotta do is look sexy? I can do that."

Kurt laughed lightly. "Sure, but you're not as muscular as Rocky is. Sam has the better physique.

Henry puffed his chest out. "What? I so have the bod for Rocky. Look at these guns!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, Puck."

Henry stuck his tongue out. "Meanie."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Well, aren't we mature?"

Henry smiled and kissed Kurt lightly. "I try. But hey, I gotta head to class; I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, see you later."

Henry walked off and Kurt really hoped Sam would be okay with playing Henry's love slave creation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was pretty sure that he and Quinn were dating.

No, he was just about positive.

Especially since she invited him to watch the original _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ with her that weekend. She had asked him if he had ever seen Rocky Horror and she rolled her eyes at his confusion. She claimed that he couldn't be in a show he had never even seen.

So there Sam was, at the Jones' front door. He knew what had happened to Quinn, not from Quinn herself, but there were plenty of gossip mongers at McKinley that talked about her. He knew that she was kicked out of her house for her pregnancy and he knew that she had been living with Mercedes and her family ever since. He thought it was pretty awesome that Mercedes and her family were so inviting and understanding.

He rang the bell and waited anxiously. Even though they'd had their 'first date' and have hung out a lot since then, Quinn still made him nervous. But Sam knew….hoped that that nervousness was a good kind, like butterflies in his stomach or something like that.

The door opened to show Quinn in a simple yellow top and jeans. She smiled. "Hey, Sam." She greeted.

Sam gave a cute grin. "Hey, Quinn."

She opened the door more to allow Sam in and she led him into the living room. The room was large with a nice sized television and Quinn had snacks and drinks already out. She sat on the couch and started the movie up.

Sam decided to follow her and sit down next to her, he sat close, but no so close that it was inappropriate or decidedly couple-ish. He didn't want to scare her off or anything, so he'd take it slow. "So, where are Mercedes and her parents?" Sam asked as the DVD player was loading.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I told Mercedes that you were coming over to watch Rocky Horror and that she was welcome to join, but she giggled and said that she didn't want to intrude on 'sexy times' and somehow got her _and_ her parents out for the rest of the night. I don't know what that girl was thinking, but she has her ways."

Sam smiled; Mercedes was a pretty cool girl, especially if she could give him and Quinn some private time. This was perfect, he and Quinn could be alone and watch an apparently overtly sexual and risqué movie.

It was Sam's chance to finally and officially have Quinn as his girl.

As the two blondes watched _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, Quinn would point out each character and tell Sam who in glee was playing that character. Sam thought that both Finn and Rachel fit Brad and Janet almost to the letter. He didn't see how Kurt could look like Riff Raff, but apparently Kurt was pretty good with wigs, so Sam just shrugged. Quinn pointed out Magenta and told Sam that was her character for certain performances. Sam was certain that Magenta was a little weird but Quinn could look pretty good in the maid outfit.

Sam was a little stunned when Quinn pointed out Henry's character. Frank-N-Furter was an apparent transvestite. The dude was in heels and fishnets and was wearing heavy makeup. Sam was unsure if Henry could pull that off. When they dated, Henry wasn't a very effeminate gay guy. He and Sam were pretty much like any straight dude... that happened to like dudes, though Sam did like sports more and Henry was a bigger musical fan, though Henry did play soccer…

Either way, Sam didn't know how he felt about Henry being a man dressing up as a woman. He heard the rumors around school of him dressing up as a school girl and serenading Kurt in the hall with the Cheerios. He'd thought it was just a rumor, but Henry had said in glee that it wouldn't be his first time being drag.

When they had dated, Henry was shy. Henry was loud, yes, but he never went out of his way to be outrageous or get noticed. Hell, they were both terrified out of their minds to come out to their parents. Sam literally had nightmares about it, and sad to say he still did now. But apparently Henry got past the fear and came out; he set himself free and looked so happy with Kurt. But when Sam asked about his parents, the conversation was killed; Henry did _not_ want to talk about them. Sam assumed that something bad had happened, but not much conversation had occurred between the past lovers since the duet competition.

Sam's thoughts came to a screeching halt when Rocky was introduced.

He was supposed to wear that?

Everyone was going to see his…well _everything!_

He figured that he really did look like Rocky; it took him all of last year in the weight room but he had the amazing body after all. And his hair did help. Rocky's song ended and Mike's character came out to sing; only to be killed. Then Frank started singing.

But then Sam's heart lurched in his throat….

Frank-N-Furter was touching Rocky; and not just touching but…._touching_. Like he wanted to have se-

Oh, holy mother of God. This was Sam and Henry! Henry was going to be touching Sam like that! He was going to be kneeling at Sam's crotch and looking at his dic-….

Sam swallowed hard.

This was not good.

Quinn could see the distress on Sam's face as Frank sang 'I Can Make You a Man'. She turned to him. "Sam? Are you alright?" She asked softly. She looked back to the television screen to see Frank touching Rocky and talking about his muscles. "Are you nervous?" She laughed lightly. "I thought you and Henry were good friends?"

Sam shook his head. "We are. We are good friends….I- I just don't want him to get the wrong idea." What was he supposed to tell her? Tell her that he and Henry dated? That Sam wa- used to be gay? That he and Henry were old lovers? He could never tell Quinn that; it'd scare her off, and then she'd tell the whole school; and then what? He was still the new kid; he couldn't afford to have that come out; nor could he afford to have this…this, this _touching_ going on in front of the student body when the show premiered.

"You know he's dating Kurt right?" She quirked and eyebrow. "And he knows you're straight, he must since you've been friends before." She place a gentle hand his knee. "Don't worry; Henry wouldn't think something like this" She pointed to the television. "Would be a way to show his feelings for you or whatever. Henry is totally devoted to Kurt; really, you should have been here last year. He and Kurt went through hell and back. They've been fighting to be with each other just up until last month. Things are finally settling down for them; Henry singing this song and touching you like that, although it would be really funny to watch, would not lead to anything. He loves Kurt, so don't worry."

Sam wanted to believe her. He really wanted to believe that Henry wouldn't pull anything. But then he registered what else she had said. "What do you mean? What kind of hell did they go through?"

Quinn sat back and sighed. "I don't think it's my place to tell. Henry's your good friend, why don't you ask him? I think it'd be better if he told you anyways; it'd give you two a good chance to catch up, you know?"

Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to. He knows that shit went down for Henry at home, and he could only assume the things that have happened to him and Kurt over the year; but for some reason, he didn't want to know.

He was too scared to.

"I just don't want Henry to do…._that_ to me, you know?" Sam asked helplessly. Quinn gave him a death look and Sam quickly went on the backpedaling. "I mean, he's a good friend and I don't have a problem with gay dudes! It's just…." He tried to tell her; he wanted her to know. At least enough to stop giving him that disappointed and hateful look.

But the words wouldn't leave his throat.

Sam flopped back to the back of the sofa. "I just don't want Henry….I don't want….I don't know what I want. All I know is that I'm nervous about this song between me and Henry in the musical. I don't want any drama to come from this."

Quinn nodded. She saw how tired and nervous Sam looked, so she didn't push the issue. But from the way Sam reacted and what he said, Quinn couldn't help but feel that there was something between Henry and Sam that they weren't telling the rest of the glee club. And that was fine, to each their own privacy, but if it was going to make Sam act like this? Sam was stammering and the usual confidence when Sam talked about his body was suddenly gone.

If Henry possibly touching Sam in the school musical can have this much of an effect on Sam, there had to be something else between them. Maybe Henry had a crush on Sam before and it came to a head similar to Kurt and Finn. Or maybe Sam used to be homophobic and Henry changed that, but there was still that certain uncomfortable feeling about Henry touching him. Either way, Quinn was curious, but she couldn't just pry on Sam like that. Maybe she could ask Henry.

Sam was relieved beyond belief when Quinn had seemed to drop the issue as she resumed the movie. He knew that Quinn had thought he was a homophobe for a moment there, but boy was she off. Sam looked back to the movie and watched Frank-N-Furter touch Rocky inappropriately; it made his heart jump by just watching it. He and Henry were going to have to do that. Henry was going to have to touch Sam and act like he wanted to be with him; to have sex with him.

And Sam knew that Henry wanted that to happen.

Sam knew that this was what Henry wanted; that's why he had picked to be Frank in the first place. Sam knew that Henry was a musical fan; Henry must have known that this scene was going to happen and he chose to be Frank to get closer to Sam. Henry wanted to touch Sam.

Henry wanted Sam back.

And Henry was using the musical to get him.

Sam sat back onto the sofa in a sort of shock. How was he supposed to get out of this? How could he get out of the musical, or out of that number, without looking like the biggest homophobe ever? Sam said one wrong word and Quinn gave him the look of death; how was he supposed to keep Henry off of him if the whole club is going to jump down his throat if he does anything? Sam was at a loss and now Henry was going try and….

Sam's thought process came to a halt. How would Henry try and get him back? Did he think singing and touching Sam would make him come crawling back? And Quinn said he was with Kurt and very much in love with him so why would he even try to seduce him or whatever he was going to do?

Because Henry had loved Sam.

And Sam had loved Henry.

But Henry apparently loved Kurt too. And did Henry still love Sam even now?

Did Sam still love Henry?

Sam's head began to hurt. Way too many thoughts and emotions were whirling though his head. He couldn't think about this right now, not when it all hurt so much. He looked at Quinn who smiled as she watched the movie. He wiped his mind of those thoughts for now and watched the movie; but one thing was certain:

He needed to have a serious conversation with Henry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Hummel Hudson clan had just finished their usual family dinner. Carole was putting the last few dishes away, Burt was heading towards the TV for some _Dirty Jobs_, and Finn was heading straight for his room for some Call of Duty.

Kurt stood from the table and put his dishes in the sink. He was glad to have Carole around; she was a great….mother-like figure. Kurt didn't think he could call her 'Mom' yet, but she had been so helpful around the house and with his dad ever since they moved in. Carole was a great woman and a great mother to Finn, but Kurt just couldn't let Carole share that certain place in his heart just yet. He need more time; maybe by the wedding he'd be able to call her 'Mom' in his toast.

Either way, he'd get to that point sooner or later; his real mission right now was one giant stepbrother.

And sex.

Kurt walked down the hall to Finn's room and stood there at the slightly closed door. Animated gunshots rang through the opening. Kurt knew he had to do this; he wanted to do this. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Finn grunted as he mashed the controller buttons; never even looking up from his game.

Kurt, still outside the room, rolled his eyes; nothing came first when Message of Honor of whatever was playing. "Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

Finn made some sort of growl or bark, and Kurt hoped it was in affirmation. Kurt sighed and took a step in.

Oh how he wished he hadn't.

Finn's room looked as though a wild pack of hogs came tearing through there, then Puck and Santana had gotten drunk and had wild freak sex all over and then Finn's whole closet exploded to top it off.

That whole Puck and Santana thing was totally Kurt's inner Henry talking. He was really rubbing off on Kurt.

_Rubbing off...Sex. Right. Kurt, get your head in the play or whatever. You have a mission._

Kurt fought off the urge to run back into the kitchen and grab a bottle of bleach and douse the room for safe measure. He watched as Finn continued to shoot at the little people on the screen. He knew this was dangerous territory; trying to interrupt Finn when he was in 'video game' mode was dangerous. It was like waking a sleeping bear or charging at a rhino or something.

He had to approach this calmly.

"Hey, uh…Finn?" Kurt asked tentatively.

No response.

Kurt cleared his throat. "F-Finn?"

Nothing.

"Finn, can…can I talk to you?"

Just gunshots.

Kurt decided to go louder. "Finn! I want to talk to you!"

Button mashing.

_Well shit._ Kurt thought angrily. _What the hell am I supposed to do to get his attention?_

"Oh my god, Finn! The house is on fire!" Kurt cried out in fake panic.

Apparently Finn wanted to burn to death.

Kurt wanted to talk about…_this_. And he wanted to do it now. But how long was he going to have to wait if Finn wasn't going to hear him when he was stuck in his PlayBox? He needed to get Finn's attention.

Kurt smirked. "Finn! Look! Rachel's topless!"

Finn flew off his bed and let the controller go flying as he scanned the room in complete delight as he searched for the infamous 'Berry Boobs'.

All he saw was Kurt standing there with his hip jutted as he smirked at him.

Finn frowned. "Aw man! I fell for it again!" Finn flopped back on his bed, staring up at his ceiling sadly.

Now Kurt felt kind of bad. He didn't mean to get Finn all upset. Kurt went and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get your attention; it's a little hard when you're so into your E-mail of Obligation-"

"Call of Duty." Finn supplied.

"Whatever." Kurt sighed. "I wanted to talk to you…."

Finn didn't lift his head; still staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, and?"

Kurt fidgeted with the hem of his cardigan as he bit his lip. "I…I was wondering…" It was now or never; Kurt took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could…Oh screw it, I want to have sex with Henry." Kurt blurted out.

There was a huge silence in the room.

Kurt just started at Finn who had not moved but had visibly stilled. Then Finn raised his head, a mischievously sly grin on his face. "So you and Henry are going to do the nasty?" Finn smirked.

Kurt saw this coming. Boys always talked about sex like it was winning a game or something. He rolled his eyes. "Finn, I-"

"The hanky panky?" Finn interrupted.

"Finn, can we-"

"Knocking boots?"

"Finn, please-"

"Making babies?"

"Finn that's not anatomically possible-"

"Injecting the baby batter?"

"Ew, Finn, but seri-"

"Making the beast with two backs?"

"What! Finn, no, I want to-"

"Getting jiggy with it?"

"Finn, honestly-"

"The horizontal boogie?"

"Finn-oh wait that was kind of clever- but really Finn-"

"The mattress mambo?"

"We aren't dancing Finn-oh, I see what you did there."

"Filling the Twinkie up?"

"Does that even make- OH GOD EW, FINN!"

"Putting the beef in the taco?"

"FINN! Can we just talk like-"

"Kurtie want smush smush?"

"FINN ENOUGH!" Kurt cried out angrily, easily silencing the snickering boy. "I'm serious about this!"

Finn's face softened at Kurt's angry but lost expression. Finn figured that since Kurt was asking Finn about sex, that he was nervous. "Okay. So…what did you need to talk about exactly?"

Kurt smiled gratefully. "I…well, I think that Henry and I have been dating long enough -"

"Long enough?" Finn laughed. "Dude, you've been dating for like a year, the longest in the glee club, and you still haven't had sex. Most of the others don't even wait until the third date. Henry's a pretty awesome dude to wait this long."

Kurt tied to glare an evil hole of doom into Finn's empty head. "I _know _that Finn! Henry's been so great and has been waiting for so long for me to be ready. And…now I am. And…I just want to know…how do you, start it? How do you say 'I want to have sex with you'?"

Finn looked at Kurt thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I only had sex once, and it was Santana so…there really wasn't much talking-"

"Ew, Finn."

"But I don't see the problem with just going up to him and saying 'dude, let's do it'".

Kurt furrowed his brows at the taller boy. "How, romantic."

Finn threw up his hands. "Well, I don't know, how _would _you like to say it? Or would you want Henry to do start it?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I want to start it. But I'm a romantic, Finn. And it's my first time and I want it to be special."

Finn smiled. "Kurt, I know you like things fancy and organized. You like those storybook romances like in Disney. But sex isn't like that; why do you think they never actually talk about sex in Disney?"

"Because Disney is for children?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Well besides that." Finn rolled his eyes. "Sex isn't something you can plan, other than you wanting to do it. It just…sort of comes to you."

Kurt tilted his head. "But I thought you told me that you and Santana had planned to have sex at the motel that night?"

Finn sighed. "Yeah…and I felt nothing; it wasn't right." Finn looked to Kurt in earnest. "Really, Kurt, you just have to feel for it, when you think the time is right, just…go with it."

Kurt took all of what Finn said. He knew that you couldn't exactly plan having sex, but he did want it to be romantic, or at least more meaningful than the times that they would do it in the future, you know? It had to have something special.

Finn perked up. "He can you help me with my duet in 'Damn It Janet'? Rachel really wants us to nail the song in glee tomorrow and I don't want to disappoint."

_Rocky Horror._ Kurt thought.

_Bingo._

Kurt smirked at Finn. "Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry went to school next day worried. He still hadn't been able to talk to Sam and he knew that it was going to be a problem. He was lucky enough to have Kurt be okay with the whole situation but Henry knew that Sam was going to have something to say, well at least if he had seen the musical.

Henry stalked the halls in search of the bleach blonde boy, but he was nowhere to be found. It was still early morning so Henry figured he might not have been at school yet. But then Henry realized that it was football season.

Sam would be working out in the weight room.

Henry knew that it may be his only chance to get to talk to Sam alone so he changed course and headed for the weight room. The weight room itself was an extension of the locker room and showers. Henry entered cautiously; there could very well be other football players there too, and not many football players were a fan of him, or gay guys in general.

So Henry snuck in and looked around the locker room. Nothing, the room looked empty. He slowly made his way down the locker isles and stopped.

There was Sam.

Mid pulling his boxers on.

Basically naked.

Henry paused and stared wide eyed.

Sam finally noticed Henry. "Dude!" He hissed as he lifted his boxers up as quickly as possible.

Henry blushed and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh, shit! Sorry, Sam! I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that!"

Sam frowned and tried to put the rest of his clothes on as fast as possible. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway? This is the locker room!"

Henry glared at the half naked boy. "I know it's the damn locker room, Sam! I'm not an idiot!" Before he knew it, Henry realized he was yelling. He softened. "I came here to talk to you."

Sam looked out from putting his shirt on and nodded. "Yeah, I've needed to talk to you too."

Both boys stood there for a moment. From what Henry had seen on his way in, the locker room was empty except for the two boys. Henry could speak his mind here; there was no one to listen in on them.

Sam sighs. "What are you doing?"

Henry tilts his head. "I'm sorry?"

Sam shakes his head as he closed his locker. "What are you trying to do to me? The musical? Are you trying to get me killed!"

Sam was already at a heated level; Henry shrunk back. "Whoa, hold on Sam. I'm not trying to do anything."

"Yes you are!" Sam spat back. "Why would you volunteer to be Frank if you knew that you and I would have to be touching each other and stuff?"

"I wasn't thinking! That's what I came to talk to you about. I didn't think about you being Rocky, and I would have wanted to be Frank-N-Furter whether you were here or not!"

Sam laughed hollowly. "Don't lie to me. I know exactly what you're trying to pull!"

"What exactly am I trying to pull here then, Sam?" Henry shouted.

"You want to use the musical to get back together with me!" Sam hissed.

Henry stilled and his eyes widened. "W-What?"

Sam glared. "Don't play dumb, Henry. I know you're trying to use that song 'I Can Make You a Man' to touch me and…be with me or whatever, but I already told you: I'm not gay, not anymore!"

Henry blinked. "Sam…I don't know what you're talking about, I wouldn't do that to you, we already talked about this."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Henry was losing his patience fast. "I'm not doing anything!" He barked. "I wanted to be Frank in the musical and now you're Rocky. I'm not trying to _get with you_!"

Sam surged forward so fast Henry didn't have time to react. Sam grabbed Henry by his shirt and slammed him back against the lockers. Henry stood there, pinned against the lockers by Sam, with wide scared eyes.

"Don't mess with me, Henry." Sam growled lowly. "I know we had a thing before, but I'm not gay now. I'm happy with Quinn, and I'm working my best to be with her. I don't need you seducing me in front of the whole school and ruin that. So leave me alone."

Henry's eyes re-focused and they flashed angrily. Henry ripped himself from Sam's grip and shoved Sam right into the opposite set of lockers. "Don't mess with _me_, Sam!" Henry hissed. "I am NOT doing anything by being Frank in the musical and I have no intentions to try anything with you! I'm with Kurt. I'm happy with Kurt! And I don't care if you're happy with Quinn! That's fine! I don't care that you're not gay anymore! But you need to understand a few things first. Quinn? We're like brother and sister and she is my best girl friend! So if anyone is going to be judging the guys she goes out with, it's going to be me! And secondly, I am in love with Kurt! I'm not trying to get anything from you other than some sort of agreement or friendship!" Henry went from a rage to an angry smirk. "But you're so hell bent on staying away from anything 'gay' to save your reputation that I'm starting to think that you're trying to hide something."

Sam's face glowed red. "I'm not trying to hide anything!" He defended angrily. "Things have changed, Henry. I've changed, and I don't need to come here, be the new kid, and then have it come out that I _was_ gay and dated _you_! So do both of us a favor and leave me alone!" Sam pushed Henry's hands off of him and stormed out of the locker room.

Henry stood there. He didn't even know how to react. At first, when Sam slammed him into the lockers, he was genuinely scared. Sam had never been like that towards him; he was a laid back guy in general. But there was also that scared look in his eyes; like Sam was scared of Henry just for being there.

And that killed Henry more than he'd realized.

Henry was happy with Kurt. They were totally in love. He wasn't trying anything with Sam, not at all. He wanted to make sure Sam was comfortable with them touching and singing to each other in the musical. But, Henry concluded, he was definitely not comfortable at all with the idea.

So many emotions had just flown around the locker room.

And yet the two never came to some sort of agreement.

What was Henry going to do now?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt and Finn were sitting in the Navigator; both of them looking extremely uncomfortable. Finn's face was in the state of his usual confusion, but a streak of a pained, almost constipated look swept his face.

Kurt was sitting in the driver's seat looking ahead with a stony expression but his face formed a grimace in disgust.

Both boys were staring at the CVS Pharmacy store with dread.

Finn slowly turned this head to see Kurt. "Why am I here again?"

Kurt let a breath out his nose. "Because, Finn, I confided in you and you said you'd help me. It's what big brother's do right?"

Finn grumbled about Kurt always playing the 'big brother' card too much, but Kurt ignored him. The two boys stepped out of the car and cautiously walked to the automatic doors. Kurt was glancing back and forth down the aisles while Finn was crouching like his was some sort of secret agent.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. "Just what are you doing?"

Finn, who was crouching low next to the shampoo, glared at his soon to be brother. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Finn bit back.

Kurt glanced around the store. "Well, to me, it looks like you're being an idiot. Come on, we need to find the cond-"

"No!" Finn hissed quietly. "Don't say it!"

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? I can't say the word con-"

"NO!" Finn hissed louder but still quite for normal standards. "We don't need anyone knowing why we're here!"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Finn, its 3:30 on a Wednesday afternoon, there's like no one here."

Finn huffed but stood normally anyways. "Fine, just be quiet. We don't need any of the employees to-"

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Finn paled and smiled awkwardly at the woman employee. "No! We're good, right Kurt?" Finn practically yelled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him; he's incapable of acting civilized. But yes, we do need your help. Do you know what aisle the cond-"

"Kurt!" Finn cried. "No!"

Kurt gave Finn his extra special death glare that was made specifically for Finn. "Finn, I am simply asking for help; so would you please shut your trap!" Kurt bit tightly. He then smiled at the woman. "Do you know what aisle the condoms are in?"

Finn whimpered but Kurt stood tall with dignity as he asked her. The woman looked between the two boys and smiled. "Sure, I can show you."

Finn tried to run back to the car but the grip Kurt had on his ear was enough to stop him. As Kurt practically dragged Finn with him to the aisle the woman was leading them to. Kurt couldn't deny that he was nervous, this was his first time buying condoms and other things; but he brought Finn along for big brother support. But it turns out that Finn is even more awkward than usual when it came to buying the actual items.

The woman stopped at an aisle with the condoms and other assorted products of the kind and smiled. "This is our 'personal items' aisle. Here you will find everything you might need." She then smiled knowingly at the two. "Since you both seem so nervous, I'll help you out." She looked Finn up and down with said boy squirming under her gaze. "Since you're a lot taller than most, I suggest you two go for the Trojan extra large."

Kurt choked and began to cough uncontrollably and Finn's face began to burn a fiery red. The woman furrowed her brows at the two boys' reactions. "Uh, well, if that's not the right size there are plenty of different sizes available for larger and smaller men."

Kurt's eyes widened and Finn looked like he wanted to cry. The woman was blushing as well. "I'm sorry; maybe you two would like more… _exciting_ condoms." She searched the shelf while all the blood drained from Kurt's face. Before he could stop her, she smiled and grabbed a box. "Perhaps this, these are flavored condoms and come in many flavors like strawberry, banana, and chocolate." She looked unsurely at the two flailing boys. "Or there are glow in the dark and studded condoms, if that's what you boys are looking for?"

Both boys were in a stunned and horrified silence. The employee looked awkwardly at Finn and Kurt again. "Maybe warming condoms or edible ones?"

Kurt's mouth was agape and Finn was trying to breathe without bursting into tears. The woman didn't know what she had done wrong; she looked down. "I'm sorry; please have a look for yourselves." She muttered and scampered off.

So there were the two Hummel Hudson boys, in total shock and embarrassment. Neither moved for a good minute; only their ragged breathing was heard. Finally, Kurt spoke. "That was…."

"Horrifying." Finn breathed.

Kurt could only nod.

After the shock wore off, Kurt moved to inspect the condoms. "W-What are you doing!" Finn asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Despite that atrociously awkward moment with the sales clerk, I still need to get condoms as well as lubrication."

Finn made another whimper as he shifted from foot to foot in waiting for Kurt. Kurt scanned through the boxes and looked thoughtfully for a moment. He picked out the box he wanted and Finn began to sputter.

"What is it now, Finn?" Kurt sighed.

Finn's mouth was wide open. "Dude…that's an extra large glow in the dark box! Why do you need that?"

Kurt cocked his head. "Well, Henry's a child at heart so I thought he'd enjoy the glow in the dark aspect."

Finn shook his head. "No…w-why do you need 'extra large' condoms?"

Kurt blushed. "Well….Henry's…."

Finn's eyes bugged out. "WHAT? He's….? But how do you know, you said that you two never…."

"Henry's try at seduction over the summer led him to accidently reveal more of himself than he had planned." Kurt said airily to avoid the immense awkwardness of his and Finn's conversation.

Finn kept sputtering while Kurt went and grabbed a bottle of lubrication.

"And why do you need that?" Finn cried out.

Kurt's patience and insanity were dangling on a thread. "Finn! Do you really want to know why I need lube?" Finn shuffled and shook his head. Kurt smirked. "That's what I thought; now let's get out of here."

The boys decided to save themselves the further embarrassment and misunderstanding at the checkout register, so Finn went to the car to wait while Kurt purchased his supplies. Kurt and Finn were driving back to the house when Finn spoke up.

"So, since you bought condoms in Henry's size, does that mean he's the pitcher?"

"FINN!" Kurt screeched. "That is none of your business!"

Finn looked at Kurt with sincerity. "No, I didn't want to know the whole details of it or whatever, I wanted to know…are you okay with being …" Finn blushed. "The one to take it."

Kurt thought of crashing the car just to avoid this conversation, but he realized that death was not a good enough alternative for this. But Kurt saw the honesty in Finn's eyes. Finn may have been blunter than a frying pan to the head, but he was nothing if not honest and concerned.

Kurt smiled at Finn. "Finn, thank you for your concern, really, but yes I am perfectly okay with Henry being the top and me being the bottom."

Finn made a face. "Is that what it's called? Top and Bottom?"

Kurt nodded. "At least it's less sexual that way."

Finn nodded in understanding. "So, you never want to be Top? Or are you doing this for Henry? Because it's not just about him you know."

Kurt was really loving Finn as a brother. He was being so sweet and genuine. "I don't really know what I like yet, remember Finn? But what I do know is that I'm going to want to try both. I feel that Henry is a Top so I'll let him have it for the first time, but I will be the Top as well. It's about me too, I know that, but I'll give Henry a reward for his long wait."

Finn smiled and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Good." Then a sleazy smile crept up his face. "So when are you two gonna do it?"

Kurt sputtered and accidently swerved the car a little. "I….I-I don't really know, like you said, when I feel the time is right. I just wanted to be prepared."

Finn smiled proudly. "Yup." He looked at Kurt worriedly. "But what about your special something that you wanted?"

Kurt smiled. "Oh don't worry about that. I figured out what I want to do to make it memorable."

Finn looked curious. "Can I know? But don't tell me if it's sexy or kinky or whatever. I don't want nightmares."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Finn. But no, you can't know. It's secret and special and not at all kinky….I think."

Finn screwed up his face. Well okay then….but what about your dad?"

Kurt stiffened. "We already talked about this, Finn. If Dad ever found out that Henry and I were having sex, Henry's body would probably be found at the bottom of a lake with several shotgun wounds. We. Don't. Tell. Dad. EVER. I'll tell him when I'm 30."

Finn snickered. "I don't think that he'll believe that you won't have sex until you're 30."

"I can try." Kurt said in a serious determination. "I don't want a dead boyfriend after all." By then, the two boys had made it home. Before Finn could hop out of the car, Kurt stopped him. "Finn." He said softly. "I….thank you, for helping me with this, you know…"

Finn looked at him solemnly for a moment and then beamed. "Yeah, sure Kurt. That's what big brothers do you know?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes… I'm glad I have you for a brother, even though you were a big baby about buying condoms."

Finn snorted. "I wasn't being a baby! I was being cautious, and see what happened when we weren't?"

Kurt nodded in total understanding. "Yes, that was awful."

Finn smiled. "But, yeah, if I could choose for any brother in the world, it would be you no questions asked."

Kurt gave him a teary-eyed smile. "Thank you."

Finn grinned. "No problem. Now let's get some take-out before out our parents get home!"

Finn jumped out of the car and raced to the front door. Kurt sighed contently and followed Finn. "Don't think for a second that we're ordering pizza again! Last time we ate pizza I had six breakouts the next day! SIX!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

School the next day was horrible for Henry. Not only was he still stunned from his confrontation with Sam the other morning, but he also had yet to decide on what course of action he should take with him.

Sam wasn't gay, or at least that's what he kept saying. After Henry accused him of hiding something, Sam's reaction did little to counter Henry's claim. But still, if Sam wanted to be in the closet then that was fine with Henry.

But there was no chance in hell that he was going to sit idly by and let him use Quinn as his beard.

He said he was happy with Quinn, and that may very well have been true. But was Quinn happy with Sam? He needed to know that. He needed to make sure that Quinn was at least happy with Sam as well. It would be horrible if she wasn't happy with him and he would end up using her.

Henry would have none of that.

But since he and Sam we not on the best of terms as of yesterday morning, Henry decided to catch Quinn in class. She and Henry shared American Literature together so Henry took the seat next to Quinn and smiled brightly.

"What's up Quinnie?" Henry chirped.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow; a perfect match to her high and mighty Cheerios outfit. "You know I hate it when you call me that, it makes me sound like an –"

"Annoying fat child. I know Quinn." Henry smirked. "But you know you always let me say it anyways."

Quinn rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Yes." She sighed. "Sheesh, you're like my obnoxious little brother or something."

Henry beamed; the conversation took a turn in his favor. "Well of course! What kind of teenage girl doesn't have a perfect, handsome, sexy, obnoxious, crude, and unashamed little bother?"

Quinn smiled. "Well, I do think of you like a brother. And you are all of those things…."

Henry perked up. "You think I'm sexy?" He asked; puffing out his chest and looking proudly into the distance.

"I think you're cute." Quinn giggled. "In a sisterly sort of way."

Henry deflated. "Boo, you whore." Henry joked. Quinn smacked him with her notebook but Henry smiled nevertheless. "But, really, you're like my sister. I really do think of you that way." Quinn blushed at the affection. "And as your brother, I want to make sure that you're happy…and making the right choices."

Quinn frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Henry knew that this might be overstepping, but he had to. "Quinn, I know that you and Sam have gotten close lately, after the duets and whatnot, but I want to make sure that he makes you happy."

Quinn looked at Henry oddly. Henry had never done this with Puck, who seemed like a much more suitable candidate for the 'brother third degree'. But then again, Henry knew Puck well. Then Quinn realized that Henry knew Sam even better than he had known Puck. Henry and Sam had been friends for a while. And then the other night came back to her: Sam's little freak-out over him and Henry's interaction in the musical.

There had to be something going on.

Quinn was a curious girl, and she was interested in Sam, and Henry was a good source. She narrowed her eyes at Henry. "Did something happen between you and Sam?"

Henry's heart dropped. Had Quinn found out? Did she get it out of Sam? How did she know? So many horrible ideas could come of that question, but dating Kurt gave Henry much exposure to Finn, so he used his newly acquired technique: playing dumb.

Henry screwed his face. "I'm not really sure I get what you're asking."

Quinn internally screamed. Either she was making it all up in her head, or Henry was dead set on keeping whatever they were hiding secret. But she was nothing if no persistent. "I mean, you and Sam were friends before, right? Then how come you guys aren't really friends now? You two don't really interact in school and when you do, you both are so awkward around each other. Did you guys end your friendship in a fight or something? Was he...was he like how Finn and Kurt were last year?"

When Henry flinched, she knew she had overstepped. Kurt and Finn's huge blowup last year was still a touchy subject with Henry, Quinn assumed. And when he turned to face the front of the class, she knew that any information she could have gotten was lot to her now.

Henry didn't really like hearing about last year. Last year was….well, to be honest, a huge shit storm. And Henry did well to try and forget all the bad things that happened to him, which usually consisted of his parents and the 'Sex Jungle' bedroom fiasco between Kurt and Finn.

He didn't want to dwell, but Quinn had asked if he and Sam had been like that.

And then Henry assumed Quinn imagined himself being Kurt and Sam being Finn. And that kind of pissed him off. Henry didn't like criticizing Kurt, but what he had done last year, his 'Make Finn Hudson Mine' plan, was a horrible attempt at pretty much stalking. And the whole seduction while dating another boy thing was also pretty hurtful.

So no, Henry really didn't like being compared to that in respect to something that Quinn knew nothing about. But he couldn't blame her for something she didn't know.

But he couldn't tell her.

There were a few moments of silence, but Henry spoke. "You know how I feel about being reminded of that." Quinn opened her mouth to most likely apologize but Henry stopped her by raising his hand. "You don't need to say you're sorry, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy." He looked at Quinn with genuineness. "Quinn, you're my best girl, you know that? And as such, you mean a whole hell of a lot to me. And I want to know that you are happy with what you have with Sam. It's not some sort of thing to do with my past with him, it has to do with you being safe and happy with a boy. It just so happens that that boy is Sam. I don't want him using you and then breaking your heart, okay?"

Quinn felt like a real bitch. First she suspected something between Sam and Henry and then went and overstepped her boundaries and upset her best guy friend who was really only looking out for her. _I always mess up don't I? I hurt everyone that gets close to me._

She shook her head. "You're so great to me, Henry. After all the crap I pulled last year, I don't deserve this."

Henry quickly cut her off. "You're wrong. You do deserve a great friend, Quinn. After the hell you've been through, you deserve to be happy too, and I want to know that Sam's doing that."

Quinn gave him a teary smile. "I…I am happy with Sam. I really am. He's a great guy and even though he's kind of a dork, he's really sweet." Her smiled faded. "But whenever you're mentioned or around, he becomes so guarded and awkward. And if I want to see where this thing with Sam goes, he and my best friend have to get along. I can't be with Sam if he's so uncomfortable around you. And you also act so awkward around him, everyone in glee sees it, but none of us can really understand why. You two should be best buddies by now if you were friends before, what changed?"

Henry sighed exasperatedly. "Quinn, I…." Henry really didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her, not after Sam slammed him into the locker yesterday; he just couldn't. But she needed some sort of answer; something to keep her happy with Sam and Henry. "It's….just don't worry about it, Quinn. Let me talk to Sam, I'm sure we'll figure it all out. I promise. Okay?"

Quinn couldn't stand that almost pleading tone Henry had. It was as if he was desperately trying to hide something, but Quinn just couldn't figure out what it was. The look of fear in both Sam and Henry's eyes when Quinn talked about the other was bad enough, but when they were pleading for her to not press the issue…

Something was way off.

And it tore Quinn up that she didn't know. Sam was a great guy, and becoming greater every day, and Henry has been in Quinn's corner every step of the way; he was the brother she never had. Henry was so important to her and Sam was so nice to her, she wanted both, but there was this…_something_ that always got in the way. Quinn wanted to know; she wanted to help figure it out for them, but neither seemed ready to budge.

So Quinn sucked it up and plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah…okay."

A smile of relief washed over Henry's face. "Cool."

Class started and Quinn's attention went to the front board, but her mind continued to wander. She like Sam, and she loved Henry, but she had to wait. She had to wait for Sam and Henry to talk and solve whatever it was that was making them act this way towards each other. During class, she glanced over at Henry sitting next to her and noticed how tired he looked. Henry looked worn out and the usual playfully glint in his eyes were there, but they were dull. Quinn wondered if the thing with Sam had anything to do with it, but Quinn shook it off.

All she could do was wait and hope for the best.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After school, Henry went to the Hummel-Hudson house to hang out with Kurt and help put together their costumes for the musical. Finn was off picking up Rachel and bringing her back to the house as well. They were also practicing for the musical and both Henry and Rachel were invited over for Friday night dinner.

The thought of both his and Finn's significant other's at dinner made Kurt smile to himself as he led Henry into the house. As they entered the house, the smell of warm food wafted to the boys' noses. Henry perked up. "Who's cooking, that smells fantastic!" He asked Kurt.

Kurt took off his coat. "It must be Carole; she doesn't work the late shift and usually makes a big dinner on nights like this, especially if we have you Rachel over as well."

"Boys?" Carole called out as she heard the front door close.

"It's just me and Henry." Kurt replied. "Finn is still getting Rachel; they'll probably be back in a few minutes." Kurt kept talking as he and Henry walked into the kitchen. Carole was at the stove chopping vegetables while Burt was at the table reading an outdoor magazine.

Burt looked up and smiled. "How was school kiddo?"

Kurt returned the smile and kissed his dad on the forehead. "The usual. Nothing too exciting really. The glee club has been hard at work on the musical though."

Kurt went to greet Carole with a kiss on the cheek as well when Burt replied. "Oh, that's right; you're doing _Rocky Horror_ right? That's the thing I signed for?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, and tonight Henry and I are going to finalize our costumes. Really just Henry's though; he has at least six different outfits to wear during the whole musical."

Carole smiled. "That's right; I heard from the boys that you got the lead, Henry!" She smirked knowingly at him. "You're Frank-N-Furter aren't you?"

Kurt began to giggle as Henry's face glowed red. "Uh…yeah, I got Frank's part, we'll actually I was the only one who really wanted it."

"Frank…that's the main character right? The transvestite scientist?" Burt asked causally as he flipped a page.

Kurt looked taken aback. "Dad? I didn't know you've seen _Rocky Horror_!"

Burt grinned. "Hey, now, I wasn't always the fuddy duddy you think I am! Back in the day, I saw that show when it first came out. Didn't really get back then, but I've seen it enough times now to understand it." He looked back to Henry. "So…you're the 'Sweet Transvestite'?" Burt asked with a smirk.

Henry was feeling even more embarrassed. His face felt like it was melting. "I….well, uh…yes." Henry sighed. "I am the 'Sweet Transvestite'. I was really excited about it before, but now that everyone keeps embarrassing me about the costumes, I'm not so sure."

Kurt waved him off airily. "Oh, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be great! Besides, aren't you the boy who constantly says he has not shame? Didn't you serenade me in a slutty school girl outfit in the school halls?"

Carole stifled a laugh while Burt looked horrified and confused at the same time. Kurt smirked triumphantly as Henry sputtered. "K-Kurt!" Henry cried out. "You can't just go and say things like that in front of your parents! Now they think I'm a freak!"

"Kid, I always knew you were a freak." Burt laughed jokingly.

"You do have that…. 'Different' quality." Carole added sweetly.

Kurt was laughing loudly now. Henry pouted at him. "Oh, don't give me that face!" Kurt laughed. Henry kept pouting, jutting his bottom lip as far out as he could. "Your puppy dog look is severely lacking, Henry." Henry crossed his arms and plopped in the nearest chair, his pouty glare still aimed at his boyfriend.

Carole and Burt watched in amusement as Henry tried to crack Kurt with a puppy pout, and Kurt tried to resist it. The front door opened and a voice most easily resembling one Rachel Berry was heard. Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh no…the She-Bat!" Kurt quickly grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him down to his basement. "Come on, we have to hurry or she'll want to put her input into our costumes! And there is not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm going to give her that!"

Kurt dragged a still pouting Henry down the stairs as Burt laughed and Carole called out. "Oh, Kurt, she's not THAT bad!"

Downstairs, the boys were sitting on Kurt's bed with their costumes sprawled out as heavy footsteps from most likely Finn were heard.

Kurt was sewing his blonde wig to his bald cap when he looked up. He saw Henry completely drop his pants, revealing the long stretch of his tanned muscular legs. He was wearing a small pair of black boxer briefs that tugged around his fine ass.

Kurt gulped.

He sat there and watched Henry just take off his pants; Kurt hand no idea why he was doing it, but he didn't want it to stop. Henry walked over to his pile of costumes and rifled through it, muttering obscenities as he searched. His face beamed when he must have found what he was looking for. Henry put on the clothing item he found and Kurt just stared.

Henry looked down at his new clothing as smiled at the fit. He moved his legs to the side to get a full view and Kurt kept on staring. Finally, Henry realized that he was being watched. He looked up at Kurt and tilted his head. "What? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Kurt's face cracked and he broke out into a fit of giggles. Henry furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. "What!"

Kurt gasped for breath. "Why are you wearing those?"

Henry scoffed. "What, you don't like the fishnets? I have to wear them for the costume!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know that. I'm just wondering why you're putting them on now."

Henry shrugged. "I was just thinking about how embarrassing I'm going to look and I thought about the fishnets and just decided to try them on." Henry then smirked. "Don't you think I look sexy in these fishnets?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. Like, he _really_ looked at his boyfriend. His long tan legs tensed as Henry stood there, his tight red v-neck showed Henry's defined chest and Henry's ass….

Kurt had to stop himself before he started to drool.

But Kurt also looked deeper. He looked at Henry's person; his personality. Henry had a temper, that was true, but it was becoming less and less frequent. And his playful attitude had shown through even at the worst of times. Not to mention all the things that they had been through together as a couple.

Henry came out to him. They started dating. They dealt with Henry's closed minded and abusive parents. They went out in public and faced the homophobic losers of Lima. They handled the whole 'Finn' thing and they are all great friends now. They also dealt with Regionals and 'Faithfully'. And then they faced Henry's parents for the last time in court. They had been through everything in the past year: fights, lies, and tears. They went through it all.

And not once, did Henry force Kurt to do something he didn't want to do.

And then a very Finn-like voice rang through Kurt's head. _Sex isn't something you can plan. It just…sort of comes to you._

Kurt was still looking at Henry and Henry was still smirking; expecting an answer to his dirty question.

"I'm ready."

"W-What?" Henry asked; completely confused.

Kurt rose from the bed and walked over to his laptop and pressed play. He wanted something special, and he had gotten the idea of using Rocky Horror from talking to Finn, so what better way to express your feelings than through song. The first piano keys echoed in the basement room and Kurt looked right at Henry. **(A/N: Play this song now! Glee's 'Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me'! I don't own it but listen to it and read this! This is like totally my favorite song fic part I've done! And it took a ton of finagling to get every singing part in here! Enjoy!)**

_**KURT:**_

_I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win._

_I'd only ever kissed before._

The vent on the basement ceiling echoed the singing up to Finn's room. Rachel's Broadway bound ears picked up the sound and Finn perked up as well. She looked to him.

_**RACHEL:**_

_You mean she...?_

_**FINN:**_

_Uh-huh._

Rachel felt sympathetic. Kurt and Henry had been together for so long and all they've done is kissed? But then again, Rachel couldn't talk. So instead she listened to Kurt sing.

_**KURT:**_

_I felt there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting._

Kurt locked eyes with the stunned Henry. Kurt's eyes glinted with lust as he eyed over Henry's body. Kurt smirked and stalked forward to Henry.

_**KURT:**_

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

_**RACHEL/FINN:**_

_More! More! More!_

Rachel said 'more' in excitement. She was extremely happy for Kurt and Henry's commitment to each other and taking it to the next level. Also, as a girl, she squeed at the thought of the two boys finally making love. All girls have an inner fangirl just waiting to burst out. Finn on the other hand was saying 'more' as more of a horrified question. When he had helped Kurt get condoms and talked to him about sex, it was only about the idea of sex. And now that Kurt was actually going to **have** sex…Finn was freaking out. Don't get him wrong; it wasn't homophobia; it was the fact that his **little brother** was downstairs about to have **sex**!

_**KURT:**_

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

Henry had no what to make of Kurt's sudden lust mode, but he slowly inched back towards the wall. And at the beat after 'distance', Kurt was right in front of Henry and he pushed him flush up against the wall. Henry was shocked at Kurt's forcefulness; pushing him into the wall like that…but I was kind of hot.

_**KURT:**_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

Kurt spun around and put his back flush against Henry's chest and sang the chorus as he undid his button up shirt to reveal his milky smooth chest.

_**KURT:**_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night._

As Kurt sang the chorus, Henry happily obliged and began to caress Kurt's sides; letting his hands roam over Kurt's taut chest and stomach. At the piano bridge between the chorus and the next verse, Kurt whipped off the button up shirt and forced Henry out off his v-neck as well. Both boys stood there topless, facing each other.

_**KURT:**_

_Then if anything grows_

_While you pose_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down_

Kurt grinned and began to rub Henry's chest and biceps as he sang about doing it. Henry smirked and willing did a few 'Rocky poses' for Kurt. But once Kurt sang 'down', he pushed Henry hard and he fell right onto the bed. Henry, lying on his back, finally realized what Kurt was doing.

And he couldn't have been more fucking excited in his whole damn life.

_**RACHEL/FINN:**_

_Down! Down! Down!_

Rachel was still squeeing like a sugar high fangirl, but Finn was still horrified of his little brother losing his virtue to Henry! He had to do something to save Kurt!

_**KURT:**_

_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction (__**Rachel: **__Oh!)_

Kurt winked at Henry lying in his bed and pounced on him, straddling him on Rachel's seductive 'Oh!'

_You need a friendly hand__** (Finn:**__ Oh!)_

Henry was grinning up at Kurt was Kurt let a hand slide down Henry's chest. Finn cried 'Oh!' and moved to get up and stop them.

_Oh, and I need action_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me (__**Rachel**__: Hahahahaha!)_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night._

Kurt was feeling Henry up while Henry himself did the same to Kurt. Both boys were roaming the other's body and a shiver ran down Henry's spine as Kurt's growing erection pushed on his own.

Upstairs, Rachel was trying to pull Finn back to the bed; trying to stop Finn from running the boys' relationship and musical moment. Even though she was a Broadway goddess in the making, and she had to have her virtue for a lot long to be able to play virgins once she got to New York, she was willing to go a little further for Kurt and Henry, they deserved it.

_**RACHEL:**_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night._

_**(Finn**__: Ahaha!)_

Rachel pulled Finn around and ran her hands up and down his long torso as she sang. She followed Kurt's form and put her back flush against Finn as she undid her cardigan. She spun around and flashed Finn who cried out in excitement; completely forgetting about Kurt and his virtue.

_**KURT:**_

_Oh!_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me, Oh!_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night._

Kurt giggled loudly as he sang the chorus once more. He and Henry were practically rubbing themselves against one another as they held each other. Up in the kitchen, Burt and Carole heard the singing coming from both Finn and Kurt's room. Kurt and Rachel's voices melded together and Burt looked to Carole as if to ask what was going on, Carole simply shrugged. Though she knew _Rocky Horror_ well enough to know what was going on in both of the boys' rooms. She smirked to herself as she finished making the pot roast.

_**HENRY:**_

_Creature of the night_

Henry sang as he ran his hands down Kurt's sides.

_**KURT:**_

_Creature of the night_

Kurt purred as he pushed Henry's hair back to give him a mind blowing kiss.

_**FINN:**_

_Creature of the night_

Finn smirked as he sang; move closer to his topless girlfriend in his bed.

_**BURT:**_

_Creature of the night?_

Burt kept hearing the echo of 'Creature of the night' in the house, so he looked up from his magazine and looked to Carole for some sort of answer.

_**RACHEL:**_

_Creature of the night!_

Rachel wasn't going to give herself up to Finn, not yet at least. But she could show him her bosoms if it meant that Kurt and Henry could have a romantic movie musical moment. She sang her line seductively as she inched closer to Finn.

_**CAROLE:**_

_Creature of the night._

Carole didn't want Burt to go all Papa Bear and break Henry's neck, nor did she want to interrupt Finn and Rachel, who she knew wouldn't do anything to drastic. One reason she like Rachel was _because_ she was a prude. She didn't need more baby drama on her plate this year. So she flitted around the kitchen singing as well, as if to answer Burt's question.

_**HENRY:**_

_Creature of the night!_

_**KURT:**_

_Creature of the night! OH!_

The two boys who started the song ended it. Henry sang his line, his eyes blown with lust. He grabbed Kurt's ass tightly, eliciting Kurt's last 'Oh!'.

The laptop stopped playing and both boys were panting from both the song and the heavy make out session the basically just had. They stared into each other's lustful eyes and grinned.

"I'm ready." Kurt breathed again.

**A/N: Ah! So excited! I'm so sorry this took so long to put up! I got promoted at work which has been eating up ALL of my free time! And then midterms just ended so now I can hopefully pump out some chapters before finals! But I really hoped you all liked this chapter; it was a little choppy but I think it's satisfying. And….**

**SEX SCENE! **

**I think I'm going to try my luck at the sex scene. I'm not the most perverted guy around so I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I think it's going to be necessary for their relationship if I at least cover their emotions during it. I will probably not go into detail on all things sexual for them (I think my characters will feel dirty to me afterwards!) But don't worry, it won't just be brushed over. So here's the warning now…. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WE'RE GOING TO MATURE AUDIENCES**

**If you don't want to read it, then don't. It's rather simple, but I think that most people who have been reading this story have come to know that I'm kind of a pervert (or at least Henry is, who is my own creation of horror). But yes come next chapter, we'll be having sex.**

**Next time on Glee: With Henry still unsure of what to do with Sam and Rocky Horror, Quinn still trying to figure it all out between Sam and Henry, and Kurt trying to have sex; Henry and Kurt are going to have to up their game tonight if they want to get it on. But will they? Can they set the mood and make it memorable or will it go down in flames as the most pathetic night of sex ever?**

**An excerpt: [He looked into the boy's eyes and shut his own as a single tear spilt over. "I never stopped loving you".]**

**Well my lovelies, I'll leave you with that! TOODLES! **


	10. Breakthroughs

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the huge delay in this chapter! It was tough to write and then after seeing 'Night of Neglect' and 'Born This Way', I felt that I had to tweak a few things, but not too much. So here's the final part of Rocky Horror Glee Show! Hope you enjoy!**

Henry and Kurt were staring at each other in total earnest as they lay in bed.

Henry's face fell to a somber expression. "A-are you sure?" He asked shakily.

Kurt nodded, grinning. "Yes. I am totally and honestly sure that I'm ready."

Henry's face crept into a huge laughable shit-eating grin. He laughed and flipped Kurt over to put himself on top. He kissed Kurt as deeply as he could. When he surfaced he smirked at Kurt's dazed expression. "Oh God, Kurt, you have no idea how happy I am."

Kurt refocused and proceeded to roll his eyes. "Well of course you are; you're a guy; I wouldn't know but apparently sex is the best thing since sliced bread." But he smiled. "I'm happy that you're happy."

Henry honed in on what Kurt had said. He looked at Kurt seriously. "Kurt…this, this would be your first time. Do…do you know how-"

Kurt laughed. "Of course I know what to do, Henry! I'm not a five year old!"

Henry smiled softly. "Okay, just checking. But…do you have…?"

Kurt moved to his drawer and opened it. "Yes, I have just about everything we could possible need. But it came at a horrible price."

Henry tilted his head. "Horrible price?"

Kurt shook his head. "Finn and I are now scarred for life; and the girl at the convenience store is now terrified to even step in the condom aisle."

Henry laughed loudly while Kurt blushed. "You took Finn with you? FINN?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Yes, as the big brother between us, and his slightly more experience in the sexual activity department, he was the right choice in this affair." Kurt looked at the clock. "Now, we have dinner in an hour, but it's Friday and I know that my Dad and Carole are going out to the bowling alley with friends from the shop. The one problem is making sure Rachel and Finn are out of the house too."

Henry nodded with a determined face. "Yeah, we need the house to ourselves."

Kurt got up from the bed. "Well, it's settled then. You and I are going to make sure the house is empty tonight."

Henry jumped off the bed in excitement and threw his hands in the air. "Yes! And let the sexy times ensue!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped Henry in the stomach. "Yes, yes, now let's get back to your costumes. We need to see if the Marilyn Monroe-esque dress fits."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the dinner table, Rachel and Henry sat across from each other, as did Finn and Kurt while Burt and Carole took the heads. Finn was starving but he had bigger things on his mind than what was going into his stomach.

He had to save his little brother's virtue.

And he had to kill Henry.

Or at least rip off his dick.

Finn sat there glaring daggers into Henry as the group ate dinner. He figured that when Kurt said he was buying…_condoms_ and…_lube_…it was for in case he was ever ready for sex in the future. He never thought it would be just a few days afterwards! And after hearing Kurt sing 'Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me' in the basement earlier, he knew that it was serious. He knew the song.

Rachel made him watch the original _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ a few dozen times so that she wasn't booed off stage for faltering her lines and musical numbers with a partner that had no clue as to what was actually going on.

So Finn knew what was going on when that song was being sung, and he didn't like it. Kurt was small, and fragile; he didn't need Henry, who was big, not as big as Finn, but still pretty big, tossing him around in bed. Kurt needed a guy who was smaller and was more of an equal in size and couldn't force him to do anything.

Finn knew that Henry had had sex before…that whole 'Johnny' guy or whatever. And he knew that Henry had been waiting for a whole year to have sex with Kurt, what guy….okay what gay guy wouldn't want to have sex with Kurt, right?

Right?

Well, Finn really didn't know how the whole gay sex thing worked but he figured it was like that. And he was sure that Kurt didn't know exactly how it went either. So it was Finn's job to make sure that Henry didn't make Kurt do anything that Kurt wasn't ready for.

And as far as Finn was concerned, Kurt wasn't going to be ready until he was 40, married to the guy of his dreams and with 3 adopted or surrogate kids.

Yeah, Finn looked up 'surrogate' just for Kurt. He'd be proud.

Across the table, Henry was glowing in his seat. He was over the moon at Kurt's proposal. He hadn't really thought about sex at all lately, given the court hearing and Sam, but now that Kurt was ready, Henry was on the verge of exploding into a puddle of goo if he didn't get Kurt to bed as fast as he could.

It wasn't just about sex for Henry. No, he figured that out a long time ago. Sex was supposed to be special and knowing Kurt, it was either going to be special or not happen at all. Since it was Kurt's first time, Henry knew that he was going to have to take it slow and try not to overwhelm Kurt.

He wanted this so badly. Henry wanted Kurt so bad, and not just because sex was plainly sex. It was because he loved Kurt, that after all this time and all the things they went through, they can finally have a moment as one.

Simply enjoying each other.

Henry wanted that. He wanted that closeness to share with Kurt.

Because simply put: Kurt was the world to him; everything and more than he could ever ask for.

So Henry was almost bouncing in his seat as they ate. Henry was eating his food and glanced sideways happily at Kurt. Kurt looked and returned the smile. Henry grinned and went and took Kurt's hand in his own.

The two would eat like that, hands intertwined, for the rest of dinner.

As the six ate, Kurt's stomach was churning. He was so happy that he and Henry could finally get to this point in their relationship, but to be honest…he was nervous.

Scared out of his mind actually.

He was a virgin; that was almost painfully obvious. He knew where things went in the whole scheme of things, but he wanted it to be special and memorable for them, it had to be sensual and romantic. And to be honest, Kurt didn't really know how to act during it.

_Don't give me that look!_ Kurt glared.

It was just….he didn't really know what to do, at least in the facial and vocal aspects, when he and Henry were…having sex. And Henry was obviously more experienced, if Sam's roommate and Henry's ex-boyfriend 'Johnny' had anything to say about it. And not to mention the girls Henry's had sex with…

Ew. Girls.

But yes, Henry was more experienced and Kurt didn't want to mess up. He researched…he, well after Finn had made him watch that porno, and after washing his eyes out with bleach and Comet, Kurt had looked up more suitable, gay, pron. And Kurt watched a few of those videos, and he was shocked at well…the sheer size of the guys'…penises. How could something so huge fit in something so small? Kurt really couldn't figure it out, but he supposed the lube he purchased was supposed to help.

Either way, Kurt was ready for sex, but nervous as all hell. And he really shouldn't be thinking such dirty thoughts at the dinner table.

Finn saw the way Kurt and Henry look at each other; they way Henry was grinning like a shark. Finn wasn't just going to let Henry defile his little brother! No way! Finn had to think of a plan; a plan to make sure Kurt's pants stayed on for…for however long it takes! He knew he had to stop them!

"So." Finn spoke up slyly. "What do you two plan on doing tonight, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed and sputtered a little. "We?" Kurt squeaked, pointing between himself and Henry. "Well, I think that we're just…" Kurt knew he needed to make sure Finn and Rachel wouldn't want to spend their night at home. He needed a plan, some way to ether scare or bore them out of the house. "…we're just going to stay in and watch a documentary on the birth of Fashion Week!" Bore them it was, Kurt replied in false cheer, hoping to that stupid Grilled Cheesus that his reply would get them out of the house.

Finn looked Kurt right in the eye. He knew that Kurt was acting differently; he either could be serious or totally lying about the whole fashion thing. He knew his brother well after all summer living together, and he was proud to say that he could read Kurt pretty well now. But Kurt had an excellent poker face and Finn really didn't want to call his bluff and say he'd watch the documentary, but then actually realize that Kurt wasn't bluffing and then actually HAVE to watch the stupid thing.

Finn narrowed his eyes and made his decision. He looked to Rachel. "Hey, Rach. Do you want to stay in tonight and watch this thing with Kurt and Henry?"

Kurt paled. Finn either was a big idiot and wanted to do some sort of brother bonding, or 'double brother date' thing, or he knew something and called his bluff.

Kurt glanced at Henry and saw he was feeling the same thing; he was stiff as a board and was barely concealing a glare in Finn's direction. Kurt wanted this, he _needed_ this.

He needed to beat Finn.

Kurt smiled warmly at his brother and responded before Rachel could. "Well that's fantastic! We are starting as soon as Dad and Carole are gone and we going to start with a 3 hour video on the New York Fashion Week, and then move on to equal length videos on London, Paris, and Milan! Afterwards we're going to go through old _Vouge_'s and we're each going to make a collage of our favorite outfits!" Surprisingly enough, Kurt really did have these lengthy documentaries on each Fashion Week and he also had enough issues of _Vouge_ to fill an above ground swimming pool. Actually, this little Fashion Week night might not be such a bad idea, he'd have to see if Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn would want to do it one night. Kurt returned to Finn. "Well? Does that sound like fun to you two?"

Finn gulped. He'd screwed up big time. He didn't think Kurt actually had these sort of videos, or so many of them; and now he and Rachel we're stuck watching 12 hours of fashion crap and then they had to make something for their college application!

Finn was pissed he had fallen for the trap (or really, he fell for the real deal) but he _knew_ Henry wasn't big on fashion; he couldn't really want to willing do this right? "And you're okay with this, dude?" Finn asked Henry.

Henry knew Finn was trying to get out of it, so Henry had to make sure Finn really wanted out so he and Kurt could have some alone time. He shrugged and smiled at Kurt. "Whatever makes my boy happy."

Kurt beamed at Henry. Even though he knew that Henry had caught on and was helping him get Finn and Rachel out of the house, the way he said that and the way he looked at Kurt was so genuine; like he really wanted to watch 12 hours of fashion to make Kurt happy.

Finn was panicking, he thought Kurt and Henry were going to bump uglies, but they were really going to spend hours on end watching movies about fashion. FASHION. Finn needed an out, and he needed it now. Rachel opened her mouth to speak again but Finn stopped her. "Actually, Rachel, didn't you have that musical you wanted to show me?" Finn prayed Rachel would fall for it.

And as it were, Rachel was always a sucker for musicals. Rachel perked up. "Oh! Why, I think there is at least one musical in my vast collection that I haven't shown you yet! I'm sure Kurt and Henry won't mind if we go to my house and watch it. Do you Kurt?"

You could almost feel the relief pouring out of Henry and Kurt. Kurt smiled a fake sad smile and nodded. "I think that will be okay, you two go enjoy yourselves; Henry and I will have a nice fashion marathon here."

Henry really wanted to scream in joy. They finally got Rachel and Finn out of the house!

From underneath the table, Henry held out his fist to Kurt who looked at it and returned the fist bump happily.

Burt looked at the exchange between the two couples in complete confusion. It was as if Kurt and Finn were trying to either do their usual brother bonding, or ruin the other's plans. Burt had no idea what was going on, but as long as he got his one beer allowed by Kurt and a night with his buddies, he really didn't care.

Carole smirked knowingly at the two couples. Watching Kurt and Henry squirm as they tried to convince Finn of their idea of a horrible night in was entertaining. Not to mention how sweet it was to watch Finn be secretly overprotective. She knew Kurt and Finn had grown closer since the whole basement incident, but she had never guessed that Finn would try and be the irrationally protective big brother and that they would get along so well.

She knew what Kurt and Henry were up to, and she was glad Finn cared enough about Kurt to try and stop them, but after the drama with Quinn and the baby with Finn, and not to mention Finn with that Hispanic girl (oh yes, a mother knows all!), she knew that it was only time before Kurt would be next. Every teenage boy wants to have sex, and it looked like Kurt was ready. And there was no denying that Henry was ready. Carole giggled lightly at the ecstatic grin on the boy's face as they all cleared off the table.

Kurt was washing dishes while Henry helped by drying them. Rachel and Finn we're watching the news while Burt and Carole were getting ready to go out with friends. Kurt looked out the window in front of the sink and looked at Henry through the reflection. He smiled once Henry noticed and Henry couldn't help but grin. As they continued cleaning the dishes, Henry decided to have a little fun and bumped his hip on Kurt's. Kurt gasped as he was pushed over a little and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's childishness, but returned the hip check anyway. Henry laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Kurt melted at the touch.

"Alright, kids, Carole and I are heading out!" Burt called from the front hall. The two boys could hear Finn and Rachel go to say goodbye to them as they finished the last dishes. As Henry dried the last dish, Carole entered the kitchen; she walked up to Kurt and smiled warmly.

"Alright, honey, we're leaving now, and I don't think your father and I will be back until well after one." Kurt raised his eyebrows at Carole's specificity. Her smile turned to a smirk as she fished something out of her pocket. "Oh and I'm not sure if you need them, but here you go." She then placed something in Kurt's hand and closed his hand around it. "Have a nice night boys." She giggled knowingly as she left the kitchen.

Kurt looked to Henry for some sort of answer to Carole's action, but Henry only shrugged. Kurt looked to his hand and opened it. Once he saw what was in his hand he gasped. Henry looked to see what happened and snorted with laughter.

In Kurt's hands were several condoms.

Kurt flushed in embarrassment at Carole catching on to what they were planning while Henry found a whole new level of respect for the woman who can control a food crazy Finn, and recovering Burt, and a health freak Kurt.

"Dude, she's pretty awesome." Henry commented.

Kurt glared. "What! Now she knows we're going to have sex! What if she tells my father!"

Henry gulped. "Well….let's just hope she doesn't".

Once Carole and Burt left, Kurt went into the living room to find Rachel and Finn still there watching TV. Kurt grumbled and looked to Henry for some sort of plan. Henry was pretty pissed that the two most obnoxious people in glee were still there, but he just couldn't kick them out, not when he didn't live there and Finn did. But he had to do something. Henry needed sex, and he needed it now!

Henry leaned over and whispered to Kurt. "Sit on my lap."

Kurt jerked his head and his boyfriend. "What?" He hissed.

Henry winked and went to Rachel and Finn on the couch and plopped himself right in between the two. He shimmied a little to fit comfortably (uncomfortable for Rachel and Finn) between the two and sighed in content as he put each of his arms behind them on the back of the couch.

That was when Kurt caught on. Henry was going to out couple them and generally gross them out so they would leave. Well, Kurt could help with that. So he went and did as he was told.

He sat right on Henry's lap and planted a deep kiss on Henry.

Finn frowned and Rachel rolled her eyes good-naturedly and scooted further away from the two. On the outside, Henry was smiling and kissing Kurt with his arms behind Finn and Rachel, but on the inside, he was furious. He needed Finn and Rachel out of the house! He needed to be with Kurt, and he needed it now!

Henry looked at the two he was not kissing and smirked. "So…foursome?"

Kurt choked on pure air at Henry's proposal, but kept his cool; this must have been Henry's plan. Finn grimaced in disgust and Rachel looked personally affronted.

"And that's where we take our leave." Finn grumbled as he grabbed Rachel's hand and hurried towards the door.

Kurt smiled widely at Henry and shot up towards the door as Finn and Rachel closed it. He helped slam it shut and locked it tightly. He turned around and let a dreamy smile sweep his face as Henry sauntered over to Kurt and gave him a full-blown passionate kiss.

After the two had to break apart for air, Henry leaned his forehead on Kurt's. "Go to the store." Henry breathed.

Kurt's sensual reverie was halted. "What?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Go to the store." Henry repeated. "Go buy some grapes, and come back."

Kurt pushed Henry back. "And why, may I ask, are you asking me to get grapes at the exact moment we have a whole house to ourselves and planned sex is imminent?"

Henry smiled and kissed Kurt on the nose. "Because, I need some time. I have a surprise."

Kurt took it in and shook his head. "What kind of-"

"What kind of surprise would it be if I told you?" Henry retorted before Kurt could finish.

"I may not know what your planning, but it better be good if your going to send me off to the store when we are about to have sexual relations."

Henry rolled his eyes and spun Kurt around. "Go on." He said. "But don't take to long, and trust me it's good." Henry patted Kurt on the butt and showed him out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was walking through the aisles in the store. He had already gotten the grapes, but he wanted to take a little time to get himself together. He was still nervous and now Henry had a surprise; he needed to calm himself down. Kids had sex all the time, what would make this one different?

Oh right, because it was him, and it was his first time.

Kurt calmed down and made it back to his house in one piece. When he got out of his car, he noticed that all the lights seemed to be off, but Henry's car was still in the drive. Then he noticed a soft glow coming from his small basement window.

Kurt entered the house and took to his stairway, gapes in hand. Kurt was just about to wonder exactly why he needed to buy grapes of all things when he gazed upon a sight he'd never seen before.

At the bottom of his stairs, his bedroom was filled with at least 30 candles, all lit, creating the soft glow he saw earlier. He also noticed a trail of rose petals right from the bottom of the stairs to his bed. Right to his bed to where he found Henry.

That was when Kurt's mind turned to goo.

Henry stood there next to the bed, clad only in a deep red pair of silk boxers. His tanned skin glowed off the candlelight, and a small lovely smile played in his lips.

"Well?" Henry asked. "Do you like it?"

Kurt took the whole scene in and laughed lightly. "It's wonderful. You're wonderful." Kurt roamed over Henry's body and looked at the boxers again. "Real silk?"

"Nothing less for you." Henry smirked.

Kurt placed the grapes on his nightstand with the lube and condoms and wrapped his arms around Henry's shoulder and gave him a kiss. "Well, if you're wearing that, why don't you give me a minute to chan-"

Henry put a finger to Kurt's lips. "No chance. Even if I'm lucky, you're probably going to be picking out your outfit for at least half an hour. I did this for you, I hoped you'd feel more comfortable if I was already in a vulnerable, for example: clothing-less, state."

Kurt smiled and rubbed Henry's slim waist. "Well, it certainly didn't hurt." He looked around the room again. "What if these candles light something on-"

"Don't worry, I moved anything flammable away from them, and all your clothes are put in your closet and I closed the door. Nothing can start on fire." Henry cut Kurt off lovingly.

Kurt sighed. "I know, I'm just nervous. That's all."

Henry rubbed both Kurt's arms. "Don't worry, Kurt If you don't want to we don't have to."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I want to."

Henry hummed in response and held Kurt. "Then just follow my lead."

The boys quickly started kissing and then fell onto the bed. On contact, Kurt noticed that the bed was splayed with rose petal too. They kissed and felt each other's bodies and before Kurt knew it, Henry had succeeded in stripping Kurt down to his boxers as well. Kurt's body warmed at the sensation of having Henry's toned body against his own and Kurt let his hands roam all over Henry, eventually resting themselves on his butt.

Henry smirked through the kiss as Kurt grabbed his ass, and Henry had never felt so turned on. He knew he'd have to take it slow for Kurt, so he decided that he'd be the first one to fully strip and be vulnerable. Henry also knew he'd have to initiate it though, so he moved to straddle Kurt and let his dick do the talking.

Kurt gasped when he felt Henry's erection on his thigh. It was the first time that he'd ever come in contact with another…you know. And Kurt had to say that it was…_nice_. It made Kurt feel even warmer and soon he felt his own erection against Henry's thigh.

Once Henry felt Kurt's dick against him, he knew that it was time. Through kisses, Henry reached for Kurt's hand and slowly moved it to his growing erection. He heard Kurt squeak at the touch but he wanted Kurt to take action and have some power in this. He wanted Kurt to take control and not feel as if Henry was taking advantage of him. He let Kurt's hand rest there on himself as Henry's own hand cupped Kurt's cheek as he kissed him. "Kurt." Henry breathed. "You sure about this?"

Kurt knew that Henry was asking only for his benefit, and it was nice that Henry was so concerned with making sure Kurt was okay. But if Kurt was honest, with having his hand on Henry's dick gave him enough courage, or at least enough arousal to want it. Kurt knew that Henry wasn't going to do anything until Kurt did something, so Kurt let go of Henry's dick and moved to the waistband of Henry's boxers.

Henry shivered as Kurt slowly pulled his boxers down. He was happy that Kurt was taking some initiative, but damn, his fingers sent tingling chills down his spine. Henry kissed Kurt more fervently as Kurt slid the silk boxers down past his knees.

Kurt felt even more aroused as Henry's dick made fleshly contact with his exposed thigh. His heart was racing as Henry let himself press up against Kurt. Henry started to run his hands down Kurt's sides and he trailed Kurt's own waistband in an attempt to ask for permission. Kurt responded by running one had through Henry's hair and using the other to guide Henry's asking hand in pulling down Kurt's boxers.

Henry had always known he was well endowed. He had noticed in the showers (but he was NOT pervert! Just curious!) and he knew that he had a pretty big dick, but Kurt, even for a much smaller guy, was no laughing matter.

Kurt was pretty well endowed too.

Henry was grinning at the sight and trailed kisses down Kurt's stomach as he pulled both of their boxers fully off.

Kurt was surprised when he didn't feel cold and vulnerable after finding himself naked on his bed. Instead, he felt warm and whole, with Henry just as naked kissing him. It was great, it was nice and slow, and it felt so inviting.

It felt right.

Kurt thought he'd be scared, but how could he when Henry was being so warm and protective of him? As they kissed and their limbs became a tangled mess with one another, Henry knew that the big question was coming up, so he sucked it up and asked. "Kurt, are you…do you want to top?"

Kurt stopped momentarily at the question. He had already assumed that Henry would want to top, and he had purchased accordingly. But now Henry was asking, and Kurt had no idea what to say. He figured that he'd bottom since Henry was bigger, but maybe….

Either way, he didn't have the experience that Henry did and he knew that he'd want to be top as well as bottom. "No, not right now." Kurt answered between kisses. "You can, I want you to."

Henry responded with a light kiss as the reached for the lube. As Henry got ready, he looked to Kurt. "Now, I'm going to go slow and get you ready, so just tell me if it's too much."

Kurt nodded and kissed Henry once more. They kissed as Henry began to put them in. Kurt was surprised at the immense pain and hissed in response. Henry winced but kissed him softly to try and dull the pain. As Kurt and Henry continued, Kurt didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He knew that this wasn't it yet, that Henry was just getting them ready, but he had no clue as to what to do. Henry cleared that problem up by keeping him occupied with making out.

Soon enough, Henry was ready and knelt between Kurt's legs to do so. "Kurt, I love you, so tell me if it hurts. I want this to be special."

Kurt nodded. "I love you too."

And there it was.

That moment.

The moment that Kurt had wanted for so long.

That moment when he and Henry felt as one. That their love really meant what they saw in each other.

Kurt was shocked at how good it had now actually felt. Before with the fingers, it was awful, but this was, warmer, more sensitive, more Henry. And then, Kurt felt like he knew what to do, and he did. He knew what came next and he and Henry shared their moment in bliss.

Henry knew that he'd wanted this for a long time now, and he knew that Kurt was still nervous, but it all melted away when they connected. Henry felt something that he had never felt with those girls, or Sam.

This was it.

This was what love is.

Henry let himself get taken away by Kurt and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. They moved together as one for a while, and Henry felt himself tensing up. He felt it coming, so he gave Kurt one last mind-blowing kiss, and soon deflated into an absolute blissful state. Henry lay there next to Kurt; he smiled and prayed that Kurt would return it.

After Henry had fallen back onto the bed, Kurt was blown away. The feeling of Henry doing that to him and the ending…it had made Kurt feel so good. It was so different than anything he'd ever felt before. And when Henry looked over to Kurt and smiled, he could only return it just as brightly.

Henry relaxed at Kurt's content expression, but he knew that he had to give Kurt something in return. He leaned over and kissed Kurt gently. "Kurt," he sighed, "Let me do something for you." Henry moved down and trailed light butterfly kisses down Kurt's torso. Kurt jumped slightly when Henry's face reached his crotch area. Kurt was about to panic, but Henry's gentle hands rubbed his hipbones. "Don't worry Kurt." Henry whispered before he let his mouth cover Kurt.

Kurt was shocked when Henry's warm mouth covered his dick. It wasn't something that Kurt was used to. But the feeling wasn't bad, in fact it was a good kind of different; it was much better than his own hand that's for sure. But as Henry moved his head to a certain rhythm, Kurt could barely hold himself together. This wasn't actual sex, but it felt like nothing he'd even knew existed before.

And no matter how gross anyone thought that oral could be, it still felt right.

There was still that connection of love between them.

Kurt let out breathy moans and felt his body tense up and explode with an awesome feeling of pleasure. Kurt's eyesight blurred and it felt as if his body melted into the mattress. He felt so relaxed and so happy, it was as if he could just drop his eyelids and fall asleep instantly.

It was just what Kurt had wanted when he felt he was ready.

Kurt was relishing his bliss when Henry moved back up to the bed and kissed Kurt gently. "I hope that was good." Henry blushed. "I'm not very experienced in that department."

Kurt loved it when Henry was embarrassed or unsure; it was cute. Kurt smiled. "It was amazing, this whole thing was amazing." Kurt sighed contently.

Henry positioned himself right up against Kurt; their naked bodies mingling together. Henry moved Kurt into a prime spooning position with himself as the big spoon. If Henry had any stipulations about any sort of 'boy/girl' relations with Kurt, it was that he would _always_ be the big spoon; that would always be his demand, no matter who it was.

But Henry wouldn't need to worry about who it was.

Because as far as Henry was concerned; it would always and forever be Kurt.

Kurt knew that Henry would have to leave before anyone got back home. Coming downstairs and seeing two naked boys with stained sheets would not make anyone happy; especially Burt. But even so, Kurt let Henry cuddle him and hold him tight and let Henry's warm body flood his heart with love. He'd have to leave soon, but for now; just laying there like they were…it couldn't get any better.

Henry pressed a lazy kiss to Kurt's temple. "That was incredible, you're incredible...I love you."

Kurt smiled softly and snuggled in closer to Henry. "I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The weekend went by slowly and by Monday, Kurt and Henry were still glowing from their breakthrough in their relationship Friday night. As Kurt walked down the hall to his locker Monday morning, he couldn't even try to take the grin off his face. He sashayed over to he locker and began getting his morning books ready when Mercedes came up to him.

"Hey boo." Mercedes greeted as she too got her books ready.

Kurt turned to her and beamed, giving her an excited wave. "Why, hello there Mercedes!"

Mercedes quirked her eyebrow at the overexcited boy. "Is there something I'm missing?" She asked skeptically. "Are you high?"

Kurt laughed lightly. "Oh come on, Mercedes! There's now way I'd ever try something like that!" Kurt sighed contently and noticed that Mercedes had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently. She was still waiting for an answer. "Oh, well I guess since you're asking so _nicely_." Kurt joked but was cut off when a kiss was pressed to the back of his head. Kurt spun around and melted when he saw Henry beaming at him. "Oh…hi Henry."

Henry was also melting at the sight and touch of Kurt. "Hi to you too, baby." Henry sighed happily as he laid another kiss, this time on Kurt's mouth.

Mercedes watch the two interact and she slowly came to a realization. Her confused expression morphed into a shocked expression with her eyebrows well past her hairline. "Oh, Hell to the no!" She gasped excitedly. "Did you two do what I think you two did?"

Kurt was surprised she hadn't smelled the drama on him sooner. He looked at her and smiled. Henry also wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and held him close to his side. They didn't want to just go around telling everyone they had sex, but Mercedes was going to find out sometime anyway, so Kurt just nodded.

Mercedes' squeal of delight would be heard for years to come at McKinley High.

She ran up and squeezed Kurt tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She held his face between her hands, smushing his cheeks together. "Aw, my baby white boy is all gown up! I'm so happy for you, Boo!" She then turned to Henry and her glare would be enough to stop a herd of elephants. "No you listen here, skinny boy, I've told you this a million times but if I hear that your lanky ass is hurting my baby boo…" She smirked evilly. "Well, let's just say that Mr. Hummel and I have been planning for just such an occasion, and that they wouldn't find your body until hovercrafts were a commodity."

Henry's jaw dropped and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Mercedes smiled happily. "Good. Now that that's settled, I'll see you two in glee, we have dress rehearsal today."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finn was heading to the weight room. Ever since he and Sam and Artie had talked about what they eat and their workout routines, Finn had begun to worry about his body image. He knew that Santana was just a bitch and would do anything to make fun of him and his apparent 'pillsbury doughboy'-ness, but still, he thought he was in shape! Either way, he knew that he needed to hit the gym before dress rehearsal that day. And maybe consider what Sam said about being comfortable in his costume. He was on almost to the weight room when he spotted Kurt.

Kurt was on his way to Spanish, when Finn came up walking next to him. Kurt glanced up and his brother and smiled as he continued down the hall. "Hey, Finn. How are you?"

Ever since Saturday morning, when he saw Kurt's beaming face, Finn had been wondering what was so good about documentaries on different weeks of fashion that made Kurt so happy. "Nothing, much. I was just going to head to the weight room. You?"

Kurt quirked his eyebrows at his brother. "Weight room?" He asked. "Why do you need to go to the weight room?"

Finn blushed and looked ahead. "I have to be in only my underwear for the musical, Kurt. And I…I need to look good. I don't want people to think I'm a-"

"Is this about what Santana said in glee the other day?" Kurt stopped in the hallway and put his hands on his hips. He looked to Finn for an answer but Finn just stood there shifting from foot to foot. Kurt sighed. "Finn, you know Santana is just a cold hearted bitch and feeds of people's pain by insulting them. You're a football player, Finn, you're supposed to be bigger than most guys."

Finn looked scandalized. "So I am fat?" He cried out.

Kurt shook his head. "No, Finn! Your body is in good proportion to your height and the sports you play. Mike, Sam, and Henry are all smaller guys than you! Henry and Mike play soccer and don't need the amount of muscle you do! You look fine!"

Finn still looked unsure. "Are you sure? But Sam's in football too and he's got abs!"

Kurt nodded and began pushing Finn towards the weight room. "Yes, Finn, I'm sure. You look fine. Sam has abs because he's crazy into working out; now if you're so concerned; go lift some weights or something. I'll ask Henry if he wants to do a 5 mile run with you later today before rehearsal."

Finn gaped. "A 5 mile run?"

Kurt nodded. "Henry's a soccer guy, he and Mike go for 5 mile runs every other day. I'm sure he and Mike would love to help you stay in shape if you're so worried about it. They could help you get abs like them. I heard from Tina that Mike has some special ab workout."

Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to go run 5 miles with those two. They were thin and could probably out run him any time of day. Then he remembered about Kurt's actions this weekend. "Hey Kurt?" Finn asked, as Kurt was about to leave Finn at the weight room door.

"Yes?" Kurt asked. "Do you need someone to spot your or whatever?"

Finn tilted his head. How did Kurt know about spotting? Finn shook that thought away for now. "No, I'm good. But…since this weekend, you've been acting strange, like really, really happy. Was that video on fashion week that good, or did something else happen?"

Finn had his suspicions, but once he saw the large blush on Kurt's face he had his answer. Finn's expression went from confusion to rage. "I'll kill him." Finn growled as he walked down the hall.

Kurt gasped and ran after Finn. "Finn! Stop this! He didn't do anything that I didn't want! We wanted to do this! You even _knew_ I was planning this whole thing! What's wrong with you!"

Finn stopped and slumped his shoulders. He looked to his now de-virginized brother. "Kurt…You're my little brother, and now…"

Kurt softened at Finn's defeated demeanor. "I'm what, Finn?" He asked. "I had sex, everyone does it. Even you did it."

Finn whirled to face him. "That's just the point!" He cried out desperately. "I did it and it was horrible! I never felt so used before!" Finn quieted down even though the bell had rung and the halls were empty. "And…I don't want you to feel the same way."

Kurt knew where Finn was coming from, and he respected what Finn was saying. Finn looked so defeated, so Kurt took his chances and gave him a tight hug. "Finn, me having sex with Henry was amazing. It was everything I thought it would be and Henry was a complete gentleman. There's nothing you need to worry about. You know that I actually am older than you right?"

Finn held Kurt tighter. "I know, I know. I just want to make sure, that after all the shit that happened last year, and most of it being from me, I just want to make sure you're happy and safe."

Kurt didn't want to cry, he couldn't do it now, since he knew that Finn just might cry if he saw Kurt crying. But even after a whole summer together, Finn still felt guilty about what he had done last year. Kurt forgave him a long time ago, and so did Henry. But Finn still felt the need to be overprotective and try so hard. Kurt didn't want that for Finn.

"Finn." Kurt sniffed. "Don't feel like you have to watch my back all the time. Neither Henry nor I blame you for anything. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. And Henry and I are so happy right now, there isn't any drama going on for once." Kurt laughed into Finn's chest. "So…you don't need to worry about me. If I need you, you'll know. I'll tell you okay?"

Finn looked down at Kurt and smiled. "Okay, I can do that." Then Finn blushed and looked away. "So, you liked it?"

Kurt blushed just as red, biting his lip, and nodded. "Yes I did. It was great."

Finn smirked. "So you _did_ lie to me during Friday night dinner."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I had to! You were hell bent on making sure that Henry and I never got to be alone! And I had to make sure that our parents never caught on. Too bad your mom is one sly woman."

Finn gaped. "Mom knew!"

Kurt nodded. "Before she left with Dad that night, she gave Henry and I a few condoms. I have no idea how but she must be very observant."

Finn nodded. "She's pretty good."

There was a comfortable silence. They two brothers looked at each other and smiled. "So." Kurt started. "Are you going to work out?"

Finn shrugged. "Sure. I think that I should. After all the times you yell at me for all the 'high cholesterol, mass produced, toxic waste' I eat, I think that a few workouts a week won't hurt."

Kurt nodded. "Good, and maybe I can get some more organic and actually _healthy_ things form the whole foods market!"

Finn frowned. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Kurt. I still need my pizza."

Kurt smiled and began walking away. "Yeah, yeah. You'll still get your greasy diabetes inducing food, Brad."

Finn blinked. "My name's not Brad." Then he realized. "Oh, I see what you did there."

Kurt shook his head as he left. "Boys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was later that night afterschool that the glee club began it's dress rehearsal. The group had just finished the 'Time Warp' and Rachel and Finn, as Brad and Janet, were backing up against the makeshift elevator that was slowly lowering. Kurt was Riff Raff, Sam was Rocky and was laying in wait to the left of the stage in the lab tank, Santana and Brittany were Columbia and Magenta, Mike was playing Eddie in the wings and Artie, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina were playing the houseguests.

Henry, playing Frank-N-Furter, was in the elevator and was about to make his entrance. A ticking from his heel signaled Henry's descent in the elevator and the elevator gates opened. Henry spun around to scare Rachel and Finn with his black velvet cape and his black feather collar.

Rachel fake fainted and Finn went to comfort her. Henry, with many late night lessons from Kurt, strutted down the stage in his leather high heel shoes. At the mention of his 'handyman' Henry went over and caressed Kurt's check as he made his way center stage.

_**HENRY:**_

_How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman_

_He's just a little brought down because when you knocked_

_He thought you were the candyman._

_Don't get strung out by the way that I look,_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man by the light of day, _

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

At the end of his first verse, Henry let go of the cape and revealed his true costume. Henry stood there in ten-inch high heel leather shoes; a pair of fishnets, a small pair of leather short shorts that were connected to a skimpy black lace corset, with black leather arm warmers and a pearl necklace. Kurt choked on his air when he saw his boyfriend's costume. It was a lot more revealing than he'd originally thought.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania._

Henry was sure he heard a gasp from either Rachel or Tina when he revealed his outfit, and he most definitely hear Santana mutter 'wanky' from behind him. Henry was sure he got the costume right for the number. It was pretty much the same style as the original.

_So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_

_Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal_

_We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie._

Finn was terrified to approach Henry. After seeing his outfit, Finn wasn't sure what the kid _wouldn't _do. Finn went to sing his part, but it was clipped and awkward. Finn was really unsure as to why Henry had to go so far for his costume.

_**FINN:**_

_I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?_

_We're both in a bit of a hurry._

_We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car_

_We don't want to be any worry._

_**HENRY:**_

_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?_

_Well babies, don't you panic._

_By the light of the night when it all seems alright_

_I'll get you a satanic mechanic._

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania._

Henry strutted over to his large thrown and did a small dance routine with Brittany before sitting on his thrown sideways to let his legs dangle over. Santana moved to behind the large chair, while Kurt and Brittany took each side. The rest of the glee club looked on in shock as Henry strutted, danced, and gyrated around the stage.

_So why don't you stay for the night?(__**KURT: **__Night)_

_Or maybe a bite? (__**BRITTANY:**__Bite)_

_I could show you my favorite obsession._

_I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan (_Henry fiddled with Kurt's blonde wig and gestured over to the tank Sam was lying in.)

_And he's good for relieving my tension_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania._

Henry strutted his way back to the elevator and smirked at his stunned glee club friends.

_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab._

_I see you shiver with antici... pation!_

_But maybe the rain isn't really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom!_

The elevator rose and Henry disappeared. The scene ended and the club continued with the rest of the musical.

Kurt was still in shock of seeing Henry go around and act and dance like that. Henry singing 'Baby One More Time' in a fully slutty school girl outfit was pretty bad, and may have been in front of the majority of the school, but this musical was going to be for the general public and not matter if Figgins couldn't hire a writer to rewrite the more risqué stuff out, going around and dancing in _that_ was a sure fire way of getting in trouble. Or beat up.

Sam had been able to see the whole performance from his lab tank and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Henry's outfit was definitely like the one in the original movie, but it was so wrong for a high school performance. Not to mention that Sam was terrified of Henry in general. Sam had been dreading this moment for days now, and Henry had never dropped out of the Frank-N-Furter role.

Sam was pissed that Henry hadn't listened and left him alone. Granted, he hadn't spoken to Henry since the encounter in the locker room, but Henry was still going to sing 'I Can Make You A Man' and was going to be touching Sam in front of everyone.

Sam knew that Henry was banking on this song to get with him. Even though Henry had adamantly denied it, Sam knew that Henry wanted him back. But it wasn't going to happen.

It couldn't happen.

But it was too late. They were both still in their respective characters and now they were in dress rehearsal. They had just finished Henry's scene of introducing Sam and now 'Rocky' was supposed to be brought to life.

As Sam was lifted out of the tank and unwrapped, he knew that his solo was next and then after that was 'I Can Make You a Man'. Sam's face was revealed and he saw the look in Henry's eyes and he knew that what he had feared was true.

_**SAM:**_

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head_

_And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread_

_Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery_

_Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed_

_And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread_

_My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go_

_And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer... _

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime_

_That ain't no crime_

_Rocky Horror you need peace of mind_

_And I want to tell you that you're doing just fine_

_You're the product of another time_

_And feeling down, well that's no crime..._

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head_

_And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread_

_Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery_

_Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime_

_That ain't no crime_

As Sam sang, he ran around the stage, away from the Frank-N-Furter dressed Henry. Sam sang as Henry screamed and squealed as he chased Sam. The thing was, while Henry was acting like he wanted Sam and was screaming his name, Sam was literally fearful of Henry and running away from him for more reasons than for the musical.

Everyone else took the two chasing each other at face value; that they were acting, but only one of them really was. As Dr. Carl took Mike's spot and performed 'Whatever Happened To Saturday Night?', Sam was sighing in relief that he was able to escape Henry for the moment. But Henry killed Dr. Carl and soon it was time for Henry's next solo.

The one Sam had been dreading. "I Can Make You a Man".

Henry, as per the script detailed, came back on stage with a large wrapped set of weights and leered at Sam. Sam literally gulped. Kurt was fidgeting with the hem of his overcoat and the rest of the club looked on in worry (if you were Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt), or excitement (if you were Santana, Brittany, Tina).

As Henry prepared to sing his solo, he looked at Sam. He saw the fear, the true fear that Sam thought that Henry was really trying to pull something on him through this song. He was supposed to be looking excited and be smiling stupidly if he was following the script. But no, he looked petrified of Henry. The look Sam was giving him hurt more than Henry would ever be willing to admit. The look of absolute terror and the way his hands shook slightly.

Henry then scanned the stage and saw how nervous Kurt and Quinn looked. He figured why Kurt was nervous; it was for the same reason Henry was partly nervous. And then he saw how Finn, Artie, and Mike looked. They looked somewhat stunned and awkward.

Henry looked at all his friends and saw how awkward and nervous they felt about this musical number. They all looked so apprehensive and stilled. Henry wondered why they would want to perform this musical so much if they all knew that this scene would be played and that it would be played by two guys!

Henry's anger was rising as he made his way in front of Sam, but then he stopped.

Sam had flinched away.

And that was as much as Henry could take.

It hurt too much.

The stinging of tears in his eyes blurred his vision as Henry spun around and stormed off the stage. He walked briskly past a stunned Mercedes and a gasping Quinn.

But as Kurt tried to reach out to a tearful the tearful boy, Henry slapped his hand away. "No! I'm not going to do this when he's looking at me like I'm some ACTUAL predator!" Henry bit out.

Kurt grasped his hand and blink at tear back as Henry disappeared behind the stage set. He saw the look Sam was giving him just before Henry freaked out, and he knew what that look meant.

He'd seen it once from Finn.

But Kurt shook his own awful memories away and turned his stunned emotions to anger and set his eyes on Sam. Of all the times that Henry had defended Kurt, this was the one time that Kurt could return the favor.

And by Gaga's good name he was going to do it.

Kurt glared intently and stormed up to Sam. Sam had snapped out of his horror struck look and his eyes widened as Kurt approached him. Kurt stopped mere inches from Sam and put his hands on his hip angrily. "What in the hell was that?" Kurt hissed.

"W-Wha?" Sam stammered, still to shocked and scared to communicate.

Kurt flew his arms in the air. "What was with that look you were giving him? It was as if you thought he was going to pounce on you right here in front of everybody!" Sam flinched but Kurt remained strong. "I know you're one of those idiotic football Neanderthals, but you do know that this is a _musical_ and what he was doing was _acting_, right?"

Sam just gaped. He knew that Henry had run off because of him, and for that he had mixed feelings. One, he was overjoyed that he didn't have to perform the song with him, now there was no way Henry could try anything. But the look of pure hatred and disgust that Henry gave him just before he left….

It was devastating.

And now as Henry's boyfriend was berating Sam did it all really hit him.

_Holy shit,_ Sam thought,_ Henry has a boyfriend, and he's happy with that boyfriend. If he had a boyfriend then why would he try and get with back together with me? _

…_..Henry even said he was in love with Kurt…_

_God, I 'm so fucking stupid._

Sam refocused on Kurt's yelling just in time. "I thought that you were different Sam, being friends with Henry before and all, but now I see that you're just another homophobe like Karofsky! But that's not important. The fact that really kills me is that he's your _friend_! He's your friend, and has been for some time now and you can stand to have him even lay a finger on you! You've been acting so weird around him all the time since you transferred and then you pull this!" Kurt huffed and looked like he was about ready to slap Sam, but he deflated. "You need to fix this, Sam. You need to go out there and find him; apologize and talk whatever problem you two have out. Right. Now. Because we, as a glee club, and as a group of friends, cannot have this going on if we want to win Sectionals. This is a family, Sam, we let you into a family that has been through a metric ton of drama that you've missed out on. It was that drama that bonded us and brought us together as a family, and you are not going to ruin that. No way."

Kurt walked back to Mercedes and pointed towards where Henry had left. "Go. Find him and work this out."

Sam looked around the stage to see the looks that the other glee club members were giving him. Mercedes and Kurt looked livid, Mike and Artie looked pained, Santana was busy trying to comfort Brittany who was crying, and Finn was looking at Kurt in worry. But the worst look of all was the look of pure disappointment from Quinn. She looked almost right through Sam, but the look that she gave him that night when they watched _Rocky Horror_ together was there but now it seemed ten fold.

And that look alone was enough to kill Sam.

So Sam sucked it up. He moved towards Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt, still dressed only in his tight gold lamé short shorts. He sighed sadly. "I'll go find him and apologize, but….I want to apologize to all of you too. I shouldn't have acted that way. I realized that you guys are all a family and I'm a little behind….I'm just…I'm sorry."

Sam didn't really wait for any response because he figured he wasn't going to get one, and he made his way offstage to find Henry.

He walked down the empty theatre hall, looking left and right for any sign of the crossed dressed Henry. He scanned behind the props and the extra musical stands and there he found him.

Sitting against the wall, still in full costume, was Henry. His head was in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

Sam moved closer. "Hey…" He breathed.

Henry jumped a little and looked up, his face shifted instantly from hurt to anger as his eyes landed on Sam. He sat up straight and glared heavily at Sam. "What the hell do you want?"

Sam ran his had through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Henry laughed hollowly. "Sure. I heard what Kurt had said. Trust me, I know my boyfriend and I know he's loud. And while he's right, I know how you really feel. You're just doing this so Kurt doesn't sic Mercedes on you."

Sam sighed and sat down next to Henry. Henry eyed him warily but didn't move. "Henry, when Kurt started yelling at me, I realized how stupid I've been acting. It was your _boyfriend_ who confronted me; and even though I knew that you were dating him, I didn't think about it, but then it just sort of hit me." Henry quirked an eyebrow but Sam stopped him. "I know that sound so stupid, but when I first transferred and saw you, everything just sort of came back. All the times we had together; all of our dates when you came to Dalton. All of the times we would just sit in my dorm and we'd just play videogames or I'd teach you how to play the guitar. All of those wonderful times just flowed right back to me, but so did all the bad times. Like the time when your mom found us at the Scholastic Party, and the when…when we broke up."

Henry looked into Sam's sad eyes and recalled it as well.

**Henry had just entered Dalton grounds. It was the weekend after the Scholastic Leadership Party and Henry was still in a panic. Even though his mom had consistently stopped Henry from coming out, Henry was still shaken about being caught. Now that his mother knew, it felt that every step he took was dangerous; that if he made one wrong move his secret would be screamed from the highest mountain or something.**

**Henry had been planning to visit Sam that weekend long before the horrible encounter between him, Sam and his mom at the party. He marched up the stairs of Whitbeck house and made his way to room 1011. He knocked on the door loudly. He smiled beside himself when he heard Sam curse angrily as he tripped over what was most likely a game controller cord.**

"**Hey." Sam breathed happily as he tore the door open. He smiled widely and grabbed Henry's weekend bag. Henry easily entered the room he had been in so many times before and perched himself on Sam's bed while his boyfriend began to tidy up the room.**

"**Sorry about the mess." Sam muttered as he cleaned. "Parker has been gone on vacation with his family for a few days and my stuff just sort of infiltrated every corner of the damn room." Sam finished with cleaned and smiled at Henry. He moved to his boyfriend and pulled Henry up from the bed.**

**Sam smiled down at the shorter boy and gave him a deep kiss. "I've missed you."**

**Henry had come here with a plan, but with a kiss like that...No, he had to figure this out. Henry didn't return the sentiment and Sam frowned. "Henry? What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.**

**Henry looked out of Sam's dorm window; he looked at slowly appearing spring landscape. **

**A fresh beginning right?**

**Henry sighed and looked at Sam. "We need to talk…about what happened last weekend at the party."**

**Sam's face fell, but he nodded. "I figured this was coming…"**

**Henry sat back down on the bed and Sam followed. Sam moved to put his arm around Henry's waist but Henry stopped him. "Sam…when my mom saw us, you said that it was as good a time as any to come out to our parents. But after I told you what my mom was doing…you were all for forgetting it ever happened…..A-are you ashamed of me? Or is it something-"**

"**No!" Sam cut him off quickly, grabbing Henry's hand for comfort. "Of course not! I would never be ashamed of you! We're totally out **_**here **_**at Dalton!"**

"**Oh and that means anything!" Henry bit back angrily. "This is Dalton, Sam. Here we're in a…a freaking bubble! With the zero-tolerance bullying policy we're safe. But this isn't the real world. Out there, it's not like this, people like us….we're ridiculed, teased, tortured, hated, beaten…killed."**

**Sam shook his head and wrapped his arm around Henry. "Baby, I know that it looks really scary out there in the real world, but…we're only kids, Henry. We still have 4 years of high school left to get through and then there's college. We're not expected to worry about things like that, we still have our parents to protect us."**

"**But for how long?" Henry whispered. "How long will we have our parents when we come out?" Sam flinched. "We may be kids, Sam, but being gay…we're forced to grow up; we have to face the harsh reality that our parents might not accept us, that life won't be perfect." Henry breathed out shakily and looked at Sam in sad earnest. "Sam, everyday I go to school, I feel so strained and stuffed up. Like I'm hiding my true self and I just want to break free. I want that so badly, to be myself and just be free. But…my parents, kids at school…I'm so scared."**

**Sam kissed Henry's temple. "Me too….even though I go here, I'm still always worried that there may just be that one kid that will go against that zero tolerance rule and do something. And my parents…the thought of losing them…I have nightmares about it…ever since I realized I was gay, I've been so damn scared to lose them. My mom, my dad, and my little brother and sister, if I ever lost them…."**

**The two sat there in their scared silence. Henry looked out the window still while Sam stared intently at the floor. Both boys were terrified of coming out, terrified of bearing the full possible implications of what being gay meant.**

"**I think I need to break my own heart to save myself." Henry whispered sadly.**

**Sam looked at Henry, mouth agape. He was about to argue, but he slowly closed his mouth. "Maybe…maybe it's for the best. Maybe this…us…maybe it will only hurt us more in the long run."**

**Henry let a tear slide down his face but nodded anyway. "Maybe…maybe we're just too young to jump into something like this; something so serious."**

**Sam ran a hand through his then dirty dark blond hair. "Yeah…maybe it's just too much to risk right now. I wouldn't want us to get hurt."**

"**Losing our families would be horrible." Henry sighed.**

**The two boys sat on Sam's bed in an oppressing silence for some time. Sam was just looking at the floor with his arm still around Henry's waist. Henry was silently letting tears slip down his face as he let it all sink in. **

**After a few minutes, Henry rose, leaving the warmth of Sam's arm behind. He went over to his weekend bag and moved towards the door.**

**Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, Sam spoke. "Will I…what, what happens next?"**

**Henry forced the sob he knew was coming back. He turned slightly to look Sam. "I…" Henry squeezed his eyes shut to block the tears. "I don't know."**

**And with that, Henry walked out the door and out of Sam's life for the next 2 years.**

Henry shook his head ruefully. "And I still don't know what happens next."

Sam looked up at the school's florescent lights. "I don't think we ever knew what was going to happen. We just lived in the moment, we were silly young kids in freaking 8th grade."

Henry smirked. "And now were stupid teenagers in our junior year of high school."

Sam looked over at Henry and smiled. Henry took in the boy's smile and a flood of memories between the two came rushing back. Henry couldn't help but return the smile.

Sam settled back against the cold wall of the hallway. "We were just too young, too scared, too stupid, and too sheltered to really figure it all out."

Henry nodded absently as Sam spoke. The memories that he recalled were still rolling through his mind. He went through how he felt during that dream of the scholastic party, and how he had been feeling ever since Sam transferred. And then it all made sense.

"Sam." Henry whispered shakily. He looked into the other boy's eyes and shut his own as a single tear spilt over. "I never stopped loving you".

Henry's heart fell as he admitted it. He felt like the biggest piece of shit on the planet. Here he was, in a long lasting relationship with Kurt, who he loved, when he still had strong feelings, feeling of love, for his ex-boyfriend.

Sam's eyes widened at the admission. Henry still loved him; he never stopped. After all the crap that Sam had put him though since he transferred, and how paranoid he was, Henry still held feelings for him. Even when they last spoke, 2 years ago, when they decided to break up and walk out of each other's lives, Henry still loved him, and even now….

"I never stopped loving you either." Sam spoke after a while.

Henry's head whipped back to look at the blond. "What? But….you said that you weren't-"

Sam just shook his head. "I…I've always been gay, Henry, and you of all people should know that you just can't change that sort of thing." Sam sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling. "After you left….when we broke up…I knew who I was, and I knew it well. But…it just seemed like I had fully decided who I was too soon. So I went and tried to be different; I tried to change different things about me."

Sam smiled ruefully and the still shocked Henry. "I tried to date girls. I went to County Crawford Day with a few guys from school. You remember Wes and David?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Who could I not? Those two acted more like a couple than you and I did. And they're straight."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, guess not, since they both got girlfriends there…and so did I." Henry's face fell but Sam continued. "Her name was Cindy and we went on a few dates, we only ever made out but…I felt something, but….it wasn't you."

Henry closed his eyes and looked away. "Don't worry, you weren't the only one." Sam looked at Henry curiously. "I dated a few girls too, and we…we had sex. And it just wasn't what you and I had. None of them could compete."

Sam smiled sadly. "When I transferred here, I was still unsure about who I was. After 2 years of searching, I didn't get any closer to the truth. And I realized that once I transferred here, the 'Dalton Bubble' would be gone. I had to be careful. I still had attractions to guys, and I know I have an attraction to girls, but I know how it works here, and I didn't want to start off on a horrible footing like that; being bisexual or possibly gay. So I hid it….and then I found you again, and it all came back."

Sam clenched his fists and glared at them. "I was still scared. No, I was terrified. I couldn't do it, I couldn't come out here." Sam looked intently at Henry. "And I don't think I can do it even now." Sam pounded his fist against his leg. "I thought lifting weights and bulking up would have made me stronger. It made me physically stronger…but I never got emotionally stronger; I was still horrified of coming out. And look at you! You were so small back when we dated, and now you're taller than me! And you came out and you're so much stronger for that. So much stronger than me, even my muscles can't compete with that. I …I can't do that, I'm not the same. We're not the same."

Henry looked at Sam sympathetically and put his hand on Sam's bare shoulder, feeling his warmth radiating off his body. "Sam." Henry said evenly. "You're right. You and I, we're not the same. But that doesn't mean I'm any stronger than you, or vice versa. I came out and I'm with Kurt. I'm happy with Kurt. And you're…still wondering, I think people call that bi-curious, and you're pretty much with Quinn." Sam smiled. "See! Does she make you happy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, dude. She's amazing." Then Sam's face fell. "But now she hates my guts because of what I did on stage earlier."

Henry's face crept into a large smile. He stood and Sam looked at him in confusion. Henry held out his arm; the warm smile still on his face. "Well, then we're just going to have to fix that." Henry chirped. "If Quinn makes you happy, and if I know for a fact that you make her happy…" Sam's face lit up and Henry laughed. "See? I told you, I'm Quinn's best guy friend and we talk to each other about everything. I know these things." Henry moved his outstretched hand again and grinned. "I know we had a rocky start since you transferred, but let's try and be friends, okay? I'll be happy with Kurt, and you can be happy with Quinn…with a little help from me of course."

Sam looked at the hand waiting for him and beamed. He took Henry's hand and was pulled up by the taller boy. Sam grinned. "Yeah. I think that would work out." Sam looked like he was contemplating something but in a few moments he just shrugged and dove into a hug. He held Henry tightly and laughed beside himself. Henry was shocked at the gesture but returned it anyways.

"I've missed having you around." Sam admitted. "And I think that you and I being friends again is probably the best thing to fix all this."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, since you managed to piss off the entire glee club, you're really going to need me in your corner to make up for it."

The two boys grinned at each other and Sam put his fist out. "Fist bump?" He smirked.

Henry rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. "Fist bump." He smiled as he returned the fist.

They both made it back to the stage to find the whole glee club, including Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury waiting for them. As soon as the first person spotted the two, Quinn and Kurt were off the floor from where they were sitting and were glaring at Sam as they walked towards the two boys. Sam made a small whimper in fear but Henry put a hand up

"Hold up you two." Henry warned. "Sam and I talked it all out and we're fine now, okay? There's no problem anymore."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry for upsetting everyone. I was out of line. But, I talked to Henry and, like he said, we worked it all out."

Henry grinned and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't even bat an eye. "Yeah!" Henry said happily. "We're back to being friends again!"

The rest of the club soon starting warming back up to Sam and started talking amongst themselves when Kurt came up to Henry and pulled him aside. "Are you sure?" Kurt asked worriedly. "What was his problem anyway?"

Henry knew that the question was coming, and he really didn't want to have another fight with Kurt about trust. So Henry sighed and grabbed Kurt's hands. "Kurt, I'm sure. We talked through everything. And what we talked about is personal and I hope that you'll trust me and let me handle it my own way."

Kurt figured that he'd get that kind of answer, considering all that happened before when Kurt was curious about Sam. So Kurt squeezed Henry's hands and nodded. "Okay, I trust you. Just let me know if I need to bitch slap him. I could probably bribe Mercedes with a free facial to do it."

Henry laughed loudly and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "I'm sure you will." Then Henry looked at Kurt and grimaced. "Ew, I just kissed a bald dude."

Kurt fake gasped and slapped Henry's arm. "And I just kissed a very ugly girl!" Kurt bit back.

The two boys smiled and linked hands as Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "Alright, since we got that out of the way. Sam, how do you feel about continuing the dress rehearsal as Rocky?"

The club looked at Sam and Sam only had eyes for Henry at the moment. Sam smiled. "Sure, why not?"

The glee club cheered as they all went back to their places. Kurt looked at Henry in curiosity, most likely in the drastic change in Sam's behavior. Henry smiled and nodded to Kurt. Kurt smiled warmly and took his position.

Henry went right into character and pranced over to the cloaked weight set. He smirked at Sam and slowly moved the set over to him. Ripping the cloak off in a flourish, Henry began to sing.

_**HENRY:**_

_A weakling, weighing ninety-eight pounds_

_Will get sand in his face when kicked...to the ground_

Henry did a cute little kick behind himself and Sam giggled lowly and smiled.

_And soon in the gym, with a determined chin_

_The sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause_

Henry placed two heavy barbells into Sam's hands and smirked at his tightening muscles. Sam began to pump each barbell separately while Henry sang and admired the view.

_Will make him glisten...and gleam_

_And with massage...and just a little bit of steam_

The first touch was coming and Henry was worried that Sam would freak out. But as he said 'steam' and leaned over the weight set to let a finger slide down Sam's chiseled chest and abs, Sam didn't even blink, he was totally in character. Henry inwardly beamed.

_He'll be pink and quite clean_

_He'll be a strong man, oh honey..._

_But the wrong man_

_He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs_

_Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arm, and legs_

As Henry sang each body part, he let his hands glide down each of them. As Sam watched Henry touch his chest arms and legs, his stomach churned heavily. It was then that a flood of old memories came back to Sam; memories of Henry touching him in the same way, two years ago. Sam felt his dick twitch. _Oh shit! _Sam thought_. Think of something gross and wrong! Think of exploding cats! EXPLODING CATS!...phew that was close._

Then it hit Sam: He was still attracted to Henry, actually even more than before.

And that scared Sam a little bit. But they were friends now, and he knew nothing would happen.

_Such an effort...if he only knew of my plan_

_In just seven days, I can make you a man_

Henry pushed Sam to the ground and Sam quickly went into push-ups while Henry circled him. Sam then rose and stood in a pose with his legs spread apart and his arms held straight above his head. Henry danced around him, letting his hands caress Sam's chest and arms.

_He'll do press-ups and chin-ups_

_Do the snatch, clean and jerk_

_He thinks dynamic tension_

_Must be hard work..._

_Such strenuous living_

_I just don't understand..._

_When in just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man! _

As the song ended, Henry wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and smiled lustfully at him as he sang the last line. Sam smiled stupidly as he was supposed to and lifted Henry bridal style and led them into the inner bedchamber where the first act was designed to end.

Quinn watched the two smile and make their way to the bedchamber. She tilted her head in thought as she took in the image of Sam carrying Henry lovingly. They way the smiled at each other and the way Sam held him.

It was like they'd done it before.

Like they were meant to be like that. Like they fit.

Quinn shrugged it off. That made no sense; they were fighting before and Sam was even afraid to be touched by Henry. The way they were acting during the song was just through their past friendship coming back after their talk. Nothing more.

The doors to the bedchamber closed behind Sam and Henry and they heard the rest of the glee club applaud behind them. Sam grinned at the boy he was carrying and let him down. "That was pretty good." Sam commented.

Henry laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we did pretty good." Then Henry looked serious. "Thank you…for not freaking out again. I-"

"Hey." Sam said softly. "I know. Don't worry so much. You and I, we're friends, and no song or who we are in a musical is going to change anything between us." Sam replied with a smile, even though deep inside he knew how he had felt when Henry was touching him, and it still scared him.

Henry smiled and gave Sam a quick hug. "I'm so glad we got this all worked out." He looked out the doors of the bedchamber. "Come on, let's go finish the rest of the play."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt hated Finn.

It was as simple as that.

No really, he hated Finn's guts.

Because here Kurt was, in the principal's office waiting to take Finn home from school early because he got suspended. SUSPENDED.

Kurt still didn't know why, but he guessed that he was going to be informed when Finn came back from getting his stuff.

Once Finn entered the principal's office and sat down and looked like a scolded puppy, Kurt spoke. "So…is someone going to tell me why Finn's suspended?"

Figgins looked at Finn harshly. "I found Mr. Hudson walking the halls….naked!"

Kurt choked on his saliva and gave Finn a 'are you fucking crazy?' look. "Finn did WHAT?"

"I wasn't naked!" Finn defended. "I was in my Rocky Horror costume!"

Figgins huffed. "It was still much less than is allowed by the school dress code, and for that you are suspended."

Kurt gaped. "You walked around in your underwear, Finn?" Kurt shook his head sadly. He knew that Finn's body insecurities would come and kick Finn (but mostly Kurt) in the ass. "Principal Figgins, I understand that Finn did indeed break the school dress code, but I'm pretty sure he was doing it so he didn't feel so uncomfortable in his underwear for the school musical."

Figgins looked as if he was going to keel over. "YOU'RE WEARING WHAT IN THE SCHOOL MUSICAL?"

And that was the end of _Rocky Horror_, Kurt was sure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day in glee, Mr. Schue entered with a solemn look. "Hey, guys." He said. "It looks like we won't be able to put on _Rocky Horror_ anymore."

The class sighed sadly and grumbled; they had heard about what happened between Finn, Kurt and Principal Figgins. Mr. Schue sighed. "It turns out that Figgins just okayed the musical without even reading what it was actually about. And once he found out what Finn's costume was, he went and saw the original." A few of the glee club members winced. "Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased and cut the program."

Tina sighed. "I guess it was only a matter of time anyway. I mean, what would have happened if he saw it on opening night?"

A collective shudder crossed the room.

"He would have cut the whole glee club!" Rachel cried.

"So." Mr. Schue cut in so they wouldn't get sidetracked. "We're going to perform the most iconic number one last time."

"Why?" Santana scoffed. "What's the point if we can't perform it for anyone?"

"We're performing it for ourselves. As a family." Mr. Schue stated. He smiled. "Now suit up. It's time for the 'Time Warp'."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The stage was blacked out and a guitar rift started. A single spotlight landed right on Kurt who looked out to the audience of Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

_**KURT:**_

_It's astounding, time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

Quinn came out in her costume and moved along with Kurt.

_**QUINN:**_

_But listen closely, not for very much longer_

_**KURT:**_

_I've got to keep control_

The rest of the club came out on stage and Kurt smirked as he prepared for his next verse. The voice that came out was so different that Henry jumped slightly at the sound. Kurt was yelling a growl as he and Quinn danced together.

_**KURT:**_

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Let's do the time warp again..._

_Let's do the time warp again!_

_**ARTIE:**_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_And then a step to the right_

_**ARTIE:**_

_With your hands on your hips_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

The whole club danced in sync as Artie led the dance moves. Henry and Kurt stood next to each other and during the 'pelvic thrust' Henry turned sideways to pelvic thrust at Kurt, who began giggling. They got back on track as Quinn took center stage for her solo.

_**QUINN:**_

_It's so dreamy,_

_Oh fantasy free me,_

_So you can't see me, no not at all_

_In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention_

_Well-secluded, I see all_

As Quinn sang sweetly, Sam, Henry, Brittany and Santana moved to the elevator to dance together. For each chime sweep at the end of Quinn's lines, each one of them made a pose. First was Sam who struck a pose of flexing his biceps. Henry was next who did a very Marilyn Monroe-esque pose and twirled into Sam's arms. Once Henry was secure in his arms, Sam looked at Henry and smiled. Henry also returned the smile. Mercedes, who was over on the other side of the stage, saw the exchange between the two and frowned. _What's going on between those two? At first they were at each other's throats since the duet competition, and now they're smiling like…oh my god, like Henry and Kurt smile at each other! _

_OH HELL TO THE NO!_

_Hold up, girl, you're probably just overreacting, there's now way! They're just smiling, and even though that pose was very romantic, they're a romantic pair in the musical, they're just in character!_ Mercedes shook the thoughts out of her head as Kurt came up to Quinn and they danced back to back.

_**KURT:**_

_With a bit of a mind flip_

_**QUINN:**_

_You're there in the time slip_

_**KURT:**_

_And nothing can ever be the same_

_**QUINN:**_

_You're spaced out on sensation, Oh!_

_**KURT:**_

_Like you're under sedation_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

The club lined up together on stage with Henry between Sam and Kurt, and Brittany took the lead.

_**BRITTANY:**_

_Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think_

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

_**TINA:**_

_He shook me up, he took me by surprise_

_He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes._

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing, never would again_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_**ARTIE:**_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_And then a step to the right_

_**ARTIE:**_

_With your hands on your hips_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Henry took the middle of the group and belted over the rest of the club.

_**HENRY:**_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

The music died down slowly and each one of the glee kids fell over and lay motionless on the floor. The song completely ended and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury stood and cheered and clapped.

As Henry lay there, he smiled. Even though he and Sam had had a rough start when Sam transferred, Henry was beyond happy that they finally talked things out and can be friends. He looked over to his left and saw Kurt laying there, a smile on his face as well. Henry was beyond pleased that he and Kurt were able to get through the Sam/'Rocky' situation. It was a huge change from the last time they had to deal with Sam getting in the way, but he was happy nonetheless that no fighting was involved between him and his boyfriend.

As the group got back up from the stage floor to congratulate each other, Kurt was grinning ear to ear. He was thrilled that he was able to be there for Henry; to defend him against Sam. But he was even more thrilled that he was able to get Sam to talk to Henry, and that they had worked it all out and were even friends.

Kurt stood and went right to Henry. He took his hand in his and held it tight. "I'm rather pleased how this all turned out." From the way Kurt said it, most people would figure it was about the show, but Henry knew that Kurt was really talking about Sam.

Henry looked at Kurt, squeezed back and grinned. "Yeah, it really did huh?" Henry leaned down to give Kurt a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being such an awesome boyfriend."

Kurt beamed. "Anytime."

The rest of the groups was chatting away, happy with their final performance. Across the stage from Kurt and Henry, Sam had just gotten up off the floor and jogged to Quinn. He knew he'd have to be wary; no matter who says what, girls could keep a grudge if they wanted. He made his way to her and smiled softly. "Hey." He said timidly.

Quinn's face hardened as her eyes met Sam's. "Sam." She stated.

Sam deflated; Quinn was still mad at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Quinn…I-I know that you're pissed at me, and I don't blame you. I was an ass, actually I was a huge douche, but….I apologized to Henry and we worked it out. I…I know how close you are with Henry and I know that I'm going to have to work like hell to get your trust back, but I'm willing to. For you."

Quinn visibly softened; she saw how friendly Sam and Henry looked when they got back, but she still had no clue why the whole thing was a problem in the first place. She crossed her arms. "So…did you being a total ass earlier have something to do with how you were acting when we watched the original _Rocky Horror_? Why were you acting like that anyway? What did you and Henry talk about?

Sam gulped. Quinn was asking a bunch of questions that he knew that he just couldn't answer truthfully. He couldn't tell her what he and Henry talked about. She'd never talk to him again if he did. "Quinn, what was going on between me and Henry is personal, it's between us. Henry's not even telling Kurt. But if you want to you can ask him." Sam was taking a risk, trusting Henry to not tell her, but after all they had been through when they dated, and how they were now after talking, Henry was back to being his best friends.

He trusted Henry immensely.

Quinn relented and smiled softy. "Alright, I trust you." But then she glared. "But if you try to pull anything like that again, you're going to fell the wrath of a Cheerio, and trust me, I can hide your body."

Sam tried to smile, but he was shaking too much from fear to truly smile.

What? Quinn's pretty scary if you piss her off!

"I'll try not to do anything too stupid." Sam joked.

Quinn rolled her eyes but hugged Sam anyway. "Good. Now let's get changed, this wig is starting to itch."

Sam nodded and was about to follow Quinn to the dressing rooms, when he made eye contact with Henry. Henry was laughing with Kurt; he saw Sam and smiled brightly. Sam grinned and nodded in return as he left the stage.

The exchange was small and short, but it spoke volumes for the two. It was honest and friendly.

And it was also noticed by Mercedes.

She frowned. It was natural for two people to smile and nod to each other, but….the way Sam and Henry moved, it was just…different. Mercedes couldn't put her finger exactly on what it was, but she shook that feeling off. She had no clue what it was and it wasn't even that big of a deal.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't keep her eye on them.

She was very protective of Kurt, and if there was a chance for Henry to hurt him, she would stop it before it could even start. Even if it was highly unlikely that Henry would cheat on Kurt with Sam, she'd keep an eye out on them for her baby. Not to mention she was a sucker for gossip.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That weekend, Sam and Quinn had went out to the movies. After his freak-out in dress rehearsal, Sam had promised Quinn that he'd do whatever it took to make it up to her. And so, after the movie, Sam had taken her to a small ice cream shop. The two sat outside in the warm late October air. They two looked like a perfect match; both with their blonde hair, Sam with his letterman jacket, and Quinn with her Cheerios uniform and overcoat. The two of them shared a banana split and sat in companionable silence as they ate.

While they ate, Sam couldn't help but think about how he had felt when Henry was touching him during 'I Can Make You A Man'. He remembered his stomach turning in knots and his eyes fluttering shut. All those memories of the two of them together, having so much fun at Dalton, they all came back. His heart warmed at the thought that is until he looked up and saw Quinn.

The Quinn he had been going after for so long now. The Quinn he had sung a duet with, that he worked out in the gym so hard for, the girl he tired to kiss.

His Quinn?

Sam didn't know, but he wanted to.

Not soon after they had started eating, Sam spoke. "Quinn…what are we doing?" He sighed.

Quinn looked up from the banana split and looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean, Sam? We're sitting her eating ice cream after a movie."

Sam shook his head. "No, I mean, what are you and I doing? As a couple. Are we a couple?"

Quinn put her spoon down and took a deep breath. "Sam." She sighed. "You know how I feel about this. After all that happened to me last year; with Puck, Finn and the baby, I just…I can't rely on a boy again. I refuse to be the girl that has to lean on her boyfriend all the time…I just can't."

Sam grabbed her hand. "You don't have to." He argued. "You don't have to rely on me all the time. Quinn, I care about you, so much. You know how much I admire you for going through what you did. I know how strong you can be, and I know that you won't need me for everything. But that doesn't mean I can't be there for you at all. I can be the guy to walk you to class, carry your books. I can be the guy who takes you out to dinner, you gives you his jacket when you're cold. I can be the guy you can come to when you _want_ to, not when you_ need _to. I want to want me. You don't have to need me."

Quinn stared at Sam. Sam had just hit her with everything she had wanted in Finn that Finn was too dumb to figure out, and everything she wanted in Puck, that Puck was apparently 'too badass' to do. Sam wanted to be with her just for the sake of being around her. Not because of popularity, not because of teen pregnancy, not because he was trying to make anyone jealous. He wanted to be with her _for_ her.

A tear slid down her pale cheek.

She wiped at her eyes. "Sam." She choked out. "I…I've always wanted a gentleman, one I can be proud to point to and say, 'See that boy, he's my boyfriend'." She stopped crying and laughed. "I never got that with either Finn or Puck. But…I think, I think I can with you. You're so sweet, and so much more sensitive when it comes to me. I…" She leaned over the small picnic table and let her lips softly connect to Sam's.

The kiss was small and light, but it sent a jolt down Sam's spine. He melted into the kiss. This was what he wanted; this kind of kiss. The perfect simple kiss to share with such an amazing girl.

Quinn felt her chest flutter as she felt Sam's plump lips touch her own. Sam was a really good kisser. And he was so nice and considerate. She knew that this went against what she had said to herself after Beth, but…it just felt so right. So simple and sweet.

The broke apart and Quinn smiled. "I'd…I'd like you to be that guy."

Sam grinned. "I'd love to. Always."

**A/N: And there you go! Next is 'Never Been Kissed' and since you all came to read this story for Kurt, you know what's going down. Sad I know, but I have to do it. And next chapter you'll meet Blaine! I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make Dalton a much more 'Kurt-friendly' place, Wes and David are going to be so much better and more prominent in my story than canon. **

** Next on Glee: With Rocky Horror over and Sam and Quinn now officially a couple, Kurt and Henry can relish in their time together after finally having sex. Or do they? Will the boys vs. girls competition get in the way, even with odd numbers? Or will Karofsky's rampage get worse? **

** Excerpt: "It's just not working out anymore! I don't know what else to say! I….I can't do this anymore, not with all this going on."**


	11. The End Of Patience

**A/N: Holy crap, this one is huge! This is probably my biggest and most plot filled chapter! This covers one of my favorite episodes 'Never Been Kissed', and you all know what that means? But it also ends where 'The Substitute' starts off! So a lot is going to go down, and I hope you all enjoy it….but I know you won't…this chapter is drama filled and you all know what happens in 'Never Been Kissed' anyways. But at least we have Blaine in the mix now! So here you go! Enjoy!**

Henry and Kurt were siting in the Hummel/Hudson living room on a Sunday watching reruns of _Tyra_ together. It had been a long week with all the Sam drama, and even after jumping the sex barrier in their relationship, both boys simply felt that a lazy Sunday was in order.

They had done homework together for the first half of the day and were then sitting on the couch, their sides pressed to each other, with an array of candy for Henry, and a bowl of salad and a bowl of trail mix for Kurt.

They were relaxing and just relishing in being able to be so close to each other as Tyra screamed and acted like the batshit crazy harpy Kurt and Henry knew she was.

Kurt was enjoying the feeling of Henry's warm body against his when Henry shifted and moved Kurt a little. Kurt thought nothing of it, but a few minutes later it happened again. A little agitated, Kurt moved a little himself. Just a little later, Henry shifted again, and he had made a small whimper. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Henry?"

"I want my candy!" Henry whined as he reached out towards the table where the candy sat. Him leaning back on the couch had left his outstretched hand about halfway there. Kurt turned to see his baby of a boyfriend look pouty and at the candy longingly.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Are you that lazy where you can't sit up and grab your pile of love-handle inducing death in a wrapper?"

Henry whimpered again and let his head fall back on the couch. "Yes!" He whined. "It's called lazy Sunday for a reason, Kurt!"

Kurt sat up and grabbed the bowl of candy. Henry perked up and beamed at Kurt like a puppy. "You want this?" Kurt asked innocently.

Henry nodded rapidly. "Yup, yup!" Henry chirped like a child. He stayed resting on the couch and reached out for it. "Candy me!"

Kurt smirked. "Nope." Henry's face fell into despair. "I want something in return first." Henry looked confused, but began to grin as Kurt leaned closer. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and Kurt went to kiss Henry. His lips were inches away when-

"Oh hey! There's still some Twix in here!" Henry exclaimed happily as he rummaged through the candy bowl that Kurt had brought closer when he leaned in for a kiss.

Kurt grumbled and snatched the bowl away. "I want a kiss! Not a fat boyfriend!"

Henry and Kurt both knew they were kidding around, they messed with each other constantly; it was some kind of child-like foreplay.

Henry looked affronted. "Fat?" He cried. "Please!" He lifted his shirt. "Look at these cold hard- no stainless steel- abs! I'll never get fat!"

"Shirts on in my house Landon!" Burt hollered from the kitchen.

Henry blushed and his shirt flew back down. Kurt snickered. Henry was pouting at Kurt and demanding the candy when Finn walked in.

"Hey, guys?" Finn asked.

Kurt, who was running around the living room, being chased by Henry who was after the candy, stopped and smiled at Finn. "Finn!" He laughed. "Here! Take this and don't let Henry get it!" Kurt handed Finn the candy bowl. Finn looked at it while Kurt went to hide behind him. Henry stalked up to Finn and put out his hand. "Candy. Now." Henry growled.

Finn looked at Henry. He shrugged. "Sure." And Finn held out the bowl for Henry.

Both Finn and Henry were just eating candy after candy together. Kurt squeaked. "Henry!" He scolded. "Don't eat so much candy! You're going to get sick."

Henry waved him off. "No I'm not. That's silly, how can I get –" Henry stopped, his eyes widened and he ran off towards the bathroom.

Kurt sighed and facepalmed. "Told you so."

Finn snickered as he continued to eat candy. From inside the bathroom, Henry yelled. "I'm not sick! It gave me diarrhea!"

Finn instantly stopped eating the candy and looked at it like it was a salad. Finn slowly backed away from the candy. Kurt looked like he was the one who was going to be sick. "To much information, babe." Kurt groaned.

Finn looked at Kurt. "Since that candy is now evil toxic. I can ask you what I came in here for." Finn continued as Henry returned from the bathroom. "Mom's still at work, it's noon, and Burt said all he can cook is grilled cheese and cereal. I'm hungry!"

At Finn's whining, Kurt looked at both his boyfriend and his brother. "Why are all the men in my life big babies?" He sighed.

"I'm no baby, Kurt!" Burt hollered. "I made you, kid. If anyone's a baby it's going to be you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please dad. Finn just said you only know how to cook grilled cheese and _cereal._ You know you can't cook cereal right dad?"

It was silent for a few moments.

"Thought so." Kurt smirked. He turned to Finn. "Come on, I'll make you lunch."

Finn cheered and Henry pouted. "Do I get lunch?" Henry pouted as Finn ran into the kitchen.

Kurt smiled. "Only if I get a kiss."

Henry grinned and gave Kurt a quick kiss. Kurt frowned. "What kind of kiss was that?"

Henry moved towards the kitchen. He smirked. "That's the down payment for lunch. I'll pay the rest of it off tonight." He whispered lustfully.

Kurt blushed furiously and slapped Henry's chest. "Henry! My dad's right there! If he hears I'll have a boyfriend in a 20 piece set!"

Henry laughed. "Oh, calm down. He can't kill me. If he did, you'd be upset and not cook for him anymore! What would he do?"

Kurt mused this. "Huh, well okay then." Kurt agreed and followed Henry into the kitchen.

"I knew you couldn't cook cereal, Kurt." Burt claimed.

"Sure." The three teenage boys said in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was walking down the hall in his brand new sweater he had got. He was walking with Tina to glee as they were talking about said sweater.

"I can tell that you're all ready for winter with the new sweater line you showed me." Tina commented.

Kurt smiled. "I know, the new line is full of so many knee length sweaters that I don't know which one to wear nex-"

Kurt didn't finish his sentence. Karofsky came barreling out of nowhere and slammed Kurt against the lockers. Tina gasped as Kurt tried to regain his footing. Kurt glared at Karofsky as he lumbered away.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked worriedly.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, fine. Let's go to glee."

As Kurt and Tina continued their walk to the choir room, Kurt couldn't help but think that Karofsky's attack was different than his usual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt, although still slightly shaken up from Karofsky earlier, sat in the risers waiting for Henry. He knew that Karofsky was always a Neanderthal and that he enjoyed pushing him and Henry, along with other 'losers' around. But, last time, during Gaga week, Karofsky had pushed Tina as well. Not that Kurt wanted him to push Tina into lockers too, it's just that this time, it seemed that he was going right for Kurt.

That made Kurt's stomach churn in worry.

He shouldn't be afraid of Karofsky; he was just a stupid ignorant Lima loser that would be working for him when he was either an international fashion genius or breakthrough Broadway star. But Kurt couldn't help but think that Karofsky was targeting him.

"Hey, Kurt."

The voice of his boyfriends shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Henry smiling warmly at him.

All thoughts of Karofsky and his bullying left Kurt when he saw how sweet his boyfriends looked.

Henry wasn't wearing anything special, though he was wearing an extra tight green v-neck today, showing off his solid chest and abs, but it was how warm and genuine his face looked.

Henry was hot, Kurt knew that, but that's not what had always attracted Kurt to him. It was his face, and the many expressions he made. His face was so young, not a baby face like Kurt (and Kurt could still not even imagine why Henry would be attracted to someone with as much sexiness as a baby penguin) but Henry's face was always light and playful. Henry joked around al lot, but his eyes were always smiling with him.

Henry was just what Kurt needed to get his mind off Karofsky.

"Hey, yourself, baby." Kurt smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Henry smiled. "You looked a little lost in thought when I came in. What's up?"

Kurt shook his head. It didn't seem important to tell Henry, it was just a push. "It's nothing, nothing too import-"

"Well, it looks like my favorite Freak Flag Couple is still going strong." A hard voice sounded.

Kurt and Henry, along with a few of the glee kids that were in the choir room as well, looked up. Puck stood there, as large and intimidating as ever, and also in dark military style clothes and dark combat boots.

Kurt would have been scared if it wasn't just Puck. Puck had toned down his bullying ever since joining glee. Granted, he was still and ass and said stupid things a majority of the time. Puck liked to mess with Kurt and Henry, but everyone knew that was just his way of being a friend.

_Some friend,_ Kurt snorted inwardly. But in the end, Puck was harmless. So Kurt quirked an eyebrow and studied Puck's outfit carefully. Puck glared back under his gaze.

"So is this the new trend in Juvie? Cargo shorts, and combat boots? Or are you trying to be a butch lesbian?" Kurt bit at Puck smugly.

Puck snorted and went to sit down. "Looks like someone doesn't mind making fun of other gay people." Puck shot back.

Kurt laughed lightly. "I'm not making fun of lesbians if it true. Every lesbian I saw has always worn….things like _that_."

Puck looked at Kurt in interest. "You've seen lesbians?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck would. "Yes, I watch TV."

Puck slumped in his chair after hearing that there were no lesbians in Lima. But Kurt just shrugged it off. Not long after, Mr. Schue entered. "Alright everyone!" He smiled. "Let's welcome back Puck. Fresh off his stint in Juvie." He looked at Puck honestly. "I hope you've learned you lesson, Puck."

Puck smirked. "As if, I ran that place!" He flexed his 'guns'. "All I did was crack skulls and lift weights."

"Oh, what a catch, I can't believe I ever let you go." Quinn sighed sarcastically.

Puck looked back at Quinn, an unreadable look on his face. Then he spotted Sam sitting right next to her. He glared. "So, it looks like Big Lip Blonde Head finally chalked up the courage to join us."

Sam honed in on Puck and frowned. "Hey, I wasn't afraid before, I just-"

"Please." Puck ran over Sam's words. "You were too chicken-shit that you'd possibly hurt your reputation by being in glee. Why are you here anyway? Your shoulder still hurt?" He taunted. "Not man enough to suck it up and-"

"Enough Puck."

Puck turned to glare at whoever would dare interrupt the Puckasaurus, especially when just out of the big house, but he was surprised when he saw that it was Henry frowning at him.

"What's your deal?" Puck bit at Henry. "It's not like Sam's your friend."

"He is." Sam argued. "We've been friends since 8th grade."

Puck looked around the room to see the consensus. Apparently they were friends and were set on defending each other. Puck shrugged. "Whatever."

Mr. Schue took the awkward silence of Puck being shut down to wave a letter in his hands. "Okay, guys! What I have here is the competition list for Sectionals! Drumroll Finn!" Finn beat his hands on his books as Mr. Schue began to read. "First, are the Warblers from the Dalton Academy all boys school."

The club erupted in murmurs about the new school they were competing against. "Whoa, hold on. I just got so many gay jokes." Santana smirked.

Kurt gave her a withering look, and Henry just glared. There was no use in starting another fight in glee today.

"Next, are the Warren Township Hipsters. Theses guys are all senior citizens that are working towards their GEDs." Mr. Schue said.

Mercedes frowned. "How are we supposed to beat a group of adorable old people?"

Puck smirked. "Easy, they're so old and brittle, just give them a pat on the rear and they'll be crumbling where they stand."

"Now, I know that it worked so well to get us pumped for Sectionals last time. So this week is our second annual, Boys v. Girls, mash-up competition! So, get into your groups and well be performing by the end of the week."

Sam, and Henry, who weren't part of the glee club during last year's competition looked confused, but split up with the boys anyway. The girls, mostly Rachel really, started talking, and Kurt went to sit with them. Mr. Schue, who had his back to the group, sighed. "Kurt, I'm going to say it again: Boy's team."

Kurt was about to roll his eyes and comply but then he stopped and stood there. "But Mr. Schue," He said evenly. "With Sam, we now have an odd number, and since the boys won last time-"

"We all got disqualified for Vitamin D usage!" Rachel argued.

Kurt glared at her but continued. "Since the guys won last time, I think that we should give them an extra voice. And since I'm the only guy with the range to sing with the girls, I nominate myself."

The girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Mr. Schue!" Mercedes said. "Kurt's talent would be wasted with the boys!"

Mr. Schue looked at the class. "Is everyone in agreement with Kurt being on the girl's team?"

All the girls nodded and smiled. The boys just shrugged. "Sure, it's not like he'd be out of place with them anyway." Puck scoffed.

Kurt glared, but Henry clapped his hand very roughly on Puck's shoulder and glared very angrily, effectively silencing Puck.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Alright then, it's settled. Kurt will be on the girl's team. Let's see if Kurt can change the tide of the competition."

The girls cheered and Kurt sat with the girls while the boys started discussing ACDC songs and other heavy metal that Henry couldn't care less about. He was kind of bummed that he didn't have Kurt on his team, but still, he'd rather be with the guys than with the girls any day. Kurt preferred cat claws and snarky comments; Henry was too laid back to deal with the crazy girls. He preferred just chilling with the guys, but their song choices that they were spouting out were not going to work.

"Listen, guys." Henry interrupted their argument on mashing up Pantera and Kiss, or ACDC and Ozzy. "I know you guys like your hard rock. But maybe your band choices are a little too metal. We did The Rolling Stones for Sectionals last year, and I know you guys like Bon Jovi, Kurt had showed me last year's mash-up. And you guys did really well. So, I was thinking that we do a slightly lighter mash-up of these two."

Puck snorted. "Oh yeah? And what songs were you thinking by them? Do you even know rock?"

Henry smiled " 'Livin' On A Prayer' mashed-up with "Start Me Up"."

The guys looked impressed and Mike and Artie were nodding in agreement. "I think that's a pretty good mash-up." Finn nodded.

Puck shrugged noncommittally. "It's fine." He looked at Henry. "Didn't think a gay dude could think up of a rock mash-up, or even know rock."

"Yeah, no offense." Artie said. "But we're just so used to Kurt and his love for showtunes and diva ballads, we just didn't expect you to know any…"

"Masculine songs?" Henry quipped. He just shrugged. "I'm not like Kurt. Not all gay guys are the same. Some gay guys can be manly and others are more effeminate."

The guys looked thoughtful for a moment, except for Sam. He just stared at Henry intently. Henry caught his eye, smiled and nodded. Sam looked down; hiding is reddening face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day, Kurt was passing between classes. He was beyond happy that he was able to be in the girls' team in glee, and he knew that they were going to win. He was on his way to his English when he passed Puck and Artie. Puck was wheeling Artie, and Kurt was a little taken aback at the two. It was an odd site to say the least; Kurt couldn't remember the last time they even spoke other than Artie begging not to be locked in the porta-potty. Artie didn't look too terrified, so Kurt let them go and do their own thing. He went on his way when he collided into the lockers again. Kurt flinched at the hissing pain in his shoulder, and when he looked up all he saw was Karofsky's sneering face as he sauntered away. Kurt tried to calm down, but all he could do was take a deep breath and lean back against the lockers.

What was Karofsky's deal? Kurt thought. Why was he going after Kurt? And seemingly only Kurt? Wherever Kurt went, it seemed that Karofsky was always there too. Kurt never saw anyone else damaged in the jock's warpath, but Kurt couldn't help but think that that was important. That Karofsky was targeting him. It didn't settle well with Kurt.

"Are you alright, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes jumped open at the voice. He locked eyes with the voice and set his 'Ice Mask' on full force.

"It's fine Mr. Schue." Kurt stated simply. He pushed himself off the lockers. "It's nothing that I haven't dealt with before."

Kurt was going to walk away, but Mr. Schue held his shoulder. "Kurt…I think we should talk about this."

Kurt sighed. He wasn't in the mood for one of Mr. Schue's useless pep talks. The man was a walking PSA, but Kurt saw no other escape. "Sure. Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was at his locker exchanging books. He got out his math textbook and closed the locker. As he closed it, right behind the door was Henry. When it fully closed, Sam saw Henry and he jumped.

"Ah!" Sam yelled. Henry smirked and Sam just glowered. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Please, you know I'm I ninja, you should have expected this." Henry smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So did you need something?"

Henry grinned. "Walk with me." Henry began walking and Sam hurried to keep up. The two walked for a moment and Henry turned his head to the shorter boy. "So…rumor has it that one Sam Evans is officially dating one Quinn Fabray."

Sam blushed. Henry laughed loudly.

"Hey!" Sam defended.

Henry grinned. "Aw, come on! Seeing you blush is like one of the cutest things I get to see!"

They both stopped walking and froze at Henry's comment. It wasn't awkward it was just…..

Nostalgic.

A few moments of silence more and Henry feared that Sam would freak out again. "Sorry, let's just pretend that didn't happen." Henry mumbled.

Sam nodded and they continued walking. "So, you were saying?"

Henry sighed in relief as Sam let him go back into their prior conversation. Henry smiled. "So it seems that the mysterious blonde new guy and the head cheerleader are now an item. First I would like to congratulate you. It takes a lot to impress Quinn; you have a lot to make up for, given Finn and Puck. You must have been either really suave, or a total dork and she thought it was cute. I'm going with the latter."

Sam stuck his tongue out at Henry. "Whatever, dude. You're just jealous you're not as nerdy as me."

Henry snorted. "As if." Then he smiled. "Secondly, I wanted to remind you that Quinn is my go to girl and I'm her go to guy. So anything that goes on between you and Quinn, I'm pretty sure I'm going to hear about it." Sam blushed again, but Henry decided to keep his comments on Sam's cuteness to himself. "And lastly." Henry stopped walking and grabbed Sam's shoulder to stop him. "Lastly, Quinn is my best girl friend. She means a lot to me. She's like my sister, so don't you dare hurt her. And if you do…." Henry looked at Sam intently. "I will make sure that this school finds out ALL about how you still sleep in your Batman onesie."

Sam gaped. "How'd you know?"

Henry laughed. "You just told me." Sam made a choking sound. "Oh, and not to mention that I'd kick the living shit out of you if you hurt her, so you better watch yourself."

Sam smiled at Henry. It wasn't very often Henry made strong connections with people, usually his loud and often crude personality turned people off, but when he did make that connection with someone, he was extremely loyal and protective. He was like a big adorable German Shepherd.

Did Sam just think Henry was adorable?

And compare him to a dog?

Sam guessed he had. And for some reason…after Henry's comment on how cute Sam was when he blushed…

It seemed okay.

Sam smiled at Henry and made a weird hand sign. "I won't hurt Quinn, I promise."

Henry went to smile at Sam, but when he saw Sam's hand, he snorted. "What the hell? Is that the stupid _Star Trek_ hand sign?"

Sam gasped. "It's not stupid! And Spock's the shit!"

Henry waved Sam away. "Sure, sure, if you're a big nerd like you. So as long as you know where I stand with you about hurting Quinn." Henry then softened. "But honestly Sam, I'm really happy for you and Quinn. I know you'll treat her right; they way she deserves."

Sam had a goofy grin on his face and nodded. "Thanks, dude. It means a lot coming from you."

The boy's both know the implications of Sam's comment, and for once it wasn't awkward. They just smiled and relished in their nostalgic company.

Henry patted Sam on the shoulder. "Well, as long as you two are happy, I'm happy." He checked the clock in the hallway. "I gotta go to class. I'll see you in glee though; we need to work hard to beat the girls if they got Kurt." Henry smiled and began to walk away.

Sam waved him goodbye. "Yeah, see ya!"

As Henry walked off, Sam couldn't help but think that things were finally looking up for him. He's got the girl, he's got the body, and he's finally got his best friend back.

Life's good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is there anything I can do?" Mr. Schue asked; concerned.

Kurt sighed. Sitting in Mr. Schue's office and talking about how he'd been bullied for years was not what he was hoping to do at the moment. He had dresses to sew, sequins to glue, arrangements to make. "No. This hill is mine to climb alone."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No it's not. What about Henry?"

Kurt looked angry. "No, after all that's happened to Henry, he doesn't need to know about this either. And you won't tell him." Kurt didn't need Henry to know that Karofsky was after him. For one, Henry was tired after the custody case and dealing with Sam. And two, if Henry ever did find out…Henry'd go on a rampage, and he didn't need a boyfriend that was expelled for kicking the crap out of Karofsky.

"I think he should know." Mr. Schue argued. "If you don't tell him, I will, Kurt. He needs to know that you're safe."

Kurt's anger shot through the roof. How dare Mr. Schue think he can air Kurt's dirty laundry? Kurt needed to make sure Mr. Schue didn't tell anyone, but how?

Glee.

"Don't." Kurt ground out.

"Why not?" Mr. Schue asked.

"If you do….I'll quit glee."

Mr. Schue looked taken aback for a moment and then looked at Kurt with sympathy. "You know… I think it's getting to you. I think you're unhappy. This stuff used to just roll off your back. But now you're hostile, belligerent and pushing people away. You need to let the people who care about you in Kurt. Like me, Henry, and the glee kids."

"You know, Mr. Schue, you like most people at this school are too quick to let homophobia slide. Especially after last year." Mr. Schue visibly flinched. "Not to mention your lessons are boring and repetitive."

"Now you're just attacking. This is exactly what I'm talking about, Kurt. You're just attacking people to keep them at a distance. You need to let people in to help you."

Kurt had enough; he didn't need Mr. Schue of all people to tell him to let people in. Not after last year. He didn't need this. He raised form his seat and headed to the door. But before he left he gave Mr. Schue one last look. "To answer your question, I am unhappy. Even after being with Henry for a year and having the time of my life, I'm still unhappy. And it kills me everyday to feel that way. And the main reason I'm unhappy is because of people like Karofsky who won't let me be a couple with the boy I love just like every other teenager here. I'm not challenged in the least here with ignorant people like him and everyone trying to hold me down. I don't need it, and I don't need your help."

And Kurt left the office with a bang of the door.

Mr. Schue just sighed and rested his head in his hands. Kurt was always one of the tougher kids to try and be a mentor to. Kurt was so independent and stubborn. Kurt rarely ever let anyone in. The only people Schue knew that Kurt let see his true self was Mercedes and Henry. Mr. Schue didn't even think that Kurt's own father knew the real Kurt.

Mr. Schue shook his head. He'd give Kurt some time to tell Henry, to let him deal with it himself. Kurt was strong, after all he'd been through the past year and a half, and Schue knew that Kurt could handle it.

But Kurt needed to let someone in.

And Schue hoped Kurt would pick Henry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls and Kurt were in the choir room sewing their costumes for the competition. The boys had the auditorium that day and Kurt demanded that their costumes were impeccable. Kurt was sill upset by Mr. Schue's nerve the other day, and Karofsky hadn't let up at all. Kurt was sewing the ribbons on the girls' dresses when Mercedes spoke. "You know, the boys beat us last time, and if we want to win, we're going to need to bring the noise. Hard."

Rachel huffed in agreement. "We really need to up our game if we want to beat the Warblers and the Hipsters. We NEED to go to Nationals."

Kurt hummed in response. "I think with our mash-up, we're going to blow those old geezers and the preppy school boys out of the water. We've got Sectionals for sure."

Santana scoffed. "Please, Hummel, you're only so sure of our win because you're going to try and seduce all the boys at the Gay Hogwarts and scare them away from competing."

Mercedes was going to go to her Boo's defense but Kurt beat her to it. "That's it!" He growled. "I've had enough of the gay jokes, Santana! I have to hear it all the time, like in glee the other day, not to mention all the damn time in the hall by jerks like Karofsky! I don't need your STI infested mouth spouting crap like that at me! So why don't you just shut your whore trap and keep your rude comments to yourself!"

Kurt's glare would have set even water on fire. The girls looked at Kurt in shock, but Kurt was too angry to even see straight. He threw the dress he was working on down. "Screw it, I can't do this right now." And Kurt stormed out of the choir room.

Kurt had no idea where his feet were taking him, but he knew that he just needed to get out of that school. He needed to escape Mr. Schue and him thinking that he knew the first thing about him. He needed to escape Santana and her constant taunting and gay jokes. He needed to escape the looks he and Henry still got after a whole year. He needed to escape the slushy facials and dumpster dives. He needed to escape Karofsky.

Before he knew it he was in his car driving and Kurt had no idea where he was. Then Kurt noticed tear stains on his face. He pulled over and collected himself.

He knew that he should tell Henry, tell someone. But it was just not what he wanted to do. He wanted to escape it all, to not have to worry about it rather than trying to solve it. He just wanted it gone.

Then a thought popped in his head.

Dalton Academy.

Kurt pulled out his iPhone and looked up the address. He then put it into his GPS and took off down the highway.

Maybe it was a 'Gay Hogwarts' like Santana so crudely said. Or maybe it was what Kurt was looking for. Either way, a little spying never hurt either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt walked in the front doors of Dalton Academy. Thankfully, Kurt had half a closet in the back of his car. He quickly surveyed the other boys and grabbed his black jacket and sunglasses. He knew better than to go into an all boys school and wear one of his most fashionable outfits. And besides, he needed to look the part to make sure no one thought he was spying.

He walked down the small hall, and stood in front of a pair of large, intimidating wood doors. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He had to do this, he was already here, and dressed to spy. And….he wanted to see if this was the place he'd only ever dreamed of.

He pushed open the doors and he felt his jaw drop. He entered a huge room; a large staircase circled the room. The floors were a white marble and boys in dark blue and red trimmed blazers were passing Kurt quickly. Kurt stiffened at the other boys', most boys much larger than himself, movements. He feared of being pushed, but was surprised when most just said 'excuse me' or walked right around him. Kurt went to go up the staircase, but then thought better of it. He'd seem out of place being the only boy going up the stairs when every other boy was seemingly dead set on going down them.

Kurt figured they were all going to the same place. He wondered where they were going; that was when he spotted a boy. The boy was short, not too short, but short enough to make Kurt the taller one. Kurt smiled a little; never had he seen a boy his age shorter than himself, except for Artie, but that didn't count.

The boy had dark hair and it was gelled back into a solid part. It was proper to say the least, but the boy did fill out his blazer well. Kurt blushed at himself; he wasn't here to oogle boys! He was here to spy and see if this place was a great was it looked. He stopped the boy on the stair before he could get away. "Excuse me, I'm new here. Can you tell me what's going one?"

The smaller boy looked up from the lower stair he was on and smiled brightly. "It's the Warblers!"

Kurt tilted his head. "The Warblers?"

The boy grinned; showing off is perfect white teeth. "Yeah, the school's glee club! They're holding an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down for a bit."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "And they're like…cool?" Things were starting to look up if their glee club was actually cool and wanted.

The boy laughed lightly and Kurt couldn't help but warm up at the pleasant sound. It was so sincere and serene. The boy looked behind him at the crowd of rushing boys and smiled back at Kurt. "Come on, I know a shortcut!"

The shorter boy took Kurt's hand and pulled him down the stairs. Kurt's heart jumped in his throat as the boy held his hand. The only other boy to ever be so touchy with him was Henry. It had been awhile since Kurt and any other physical contact with another boy. The boy held his hand the entire way, and running with him made Kurt's heart swell. Running down the classy halls filled with fantastic art and priceless furniture was exhilarating. Especially with this very cute guy holding his hand the whole way.

They made it to the supposed Senior Commons and Kurt looked around and saw a large room filled to the brim with boys, most of them very cute, Kurt noted. They all looked excited and were moving the furniture out of the way. In front of Kurt was a group of boys all in the standard Dalton blazer; they were grouped together and talking excitedly. The rest of the boys had varying degrees of the school uniform, from sweaters to the full blazer.

"Oh my, I stick out like a sore thumb here." Kurt murmured.

The boy Kurt had met on the staircase turned to Kurt. "Well don't forget your jacket next time, New Kid." He smiled. He then looked back to the group of standing boys; he waved his hand at them and a beat started. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He smirked.

The boy went to stand by the group as was seemingly dwarfed by the other boys. He stood right in the middle and Kurt's eyes widened and he heart began to race when he began to sing.

_**BOY:**_

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Kurt could barely breathe. The boy's voice blew Kurt away. It wasn't too soft and light like Sam's, it wasn't whiny and nasally like Finn's, it wasn't booming and belting like Henry's. It was a good combination of power and pitch. And boy could he ham it up. The boy was dancing and smiling and having as much fun as he could. Kurt could only watch in amazement.

_**BOY:**_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Their arrangement of Katy Perry's song was pretty good. They worked together very well and their harmonizing was perfect.

New Directions had some competition.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Kurt could feel all the air leave his lungs when the boys smiled and pointed at him as he sang. It was… unnerving to say the least. Kurt had been used to being serenaded already. Henry loved to sing to Kurt and he always sang to Kurt whenever he could. But the way this boy was looking at him and singing to him. It was different. It felt….

So intimate.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

The song ended and the Senior Commons erupted in cheers. The Dalton boys went to the Warblers to congratulate them, and Kurt just smiled at the boy and clapped rapidly.

He was in awe of the Warblers.

And that boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All the glee guys, minus Kurt, were in the auditorium. Mike was helping the guys with the dance moves to their mash-up, while Henry, already knowing the dance moves Mike was using, was arranging the music of the mash-up.

Not soon after they started, Finn had hit Puck right in the back of the head and a fight almost broke out. Mike and Henry called the guys to take a break and that was how Henry found himself in this distressingly awkward conversation.

"I don't even see why you guys need to 'cool yourselves off', I say just go for it and get some!" Puck bragged.

"Cant' dude. Not with Rachel. And cooling off is the best thing we got. Sam knows, I mean, I don't know how Sam does it, but he takes the ice baths during practice." Finn claimed.

Sam shook his head. "It's not that bad, and I really need them when I'm with a girl like Quinn."

Henry had been trying to avoid the conversation, but his ears perked up at the mention of Quinn. Sam noticed and he quickly backtracked. "Dude! It's not a bad thing!" Sam told Henry. "Quinn's amazing, it's just that I know she's not going to want to do anything, so I need to find a way to cool down!"

Henry figured that Sam was telling the truth. Knowing Quinn, she was in no hurry for anything other than kissing ever since last year. He nodded at Sam and went back to arranging the mash-up.

"It's a good thing we found Sam a way to cool off too!" Finn agreed. "Bieste is like the perfect thing!"

Mike tilted his head. "You're using Bieste as a cooling down method?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, have you seen how her shorts bunch up her butt when she's angry?"

Puck laughed. "This is sad, dudes. You all should be getting some rather then trying to avoid it!" Puck them smirked. "What about you Henry?"

Henry looked up from his sheet music, he was just about finally being able to focus and was lost to the conversation "What's up?"

"I asked what do you use as a 'cooling off' method or whatever? I know Hummel's a total prude so you have to have some amazing method to be able to hold off for a whole year."

Henry frowned at Puck. It's not like waiting a whole year to have sex was bad. And Puck calling his boy a prude was kind of pissing him off too; what the hell did Puck know?

Actually, none of the guys knew of what he and Kurt had just done the last week.

Then Finn shifted. "Uh…" The tall boy mumbled.

Henry eyed Finn carefully. Finn's face was reddening and he looked like he was having gas pains. Henry's eyes widened.

Finn knew.

_Son of a bitch! Kurt told him!_

Henry's wide, unblinking eyes didn't leave Finn. Finn squirmed under his gaze. "Finn….don't you dare." Henry said evenly.

All the guys looked at Finn and in turn, Finn was curling in on himself from the pressure.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Artie shifted his glasses up a little. "Finn and Kurt's parents are dating and have been living together since the spring of this last year. Kurt and Finn are pretty much step brothers. And based off of Finn's awkward gas pain expression, I'd say that he knows something."

Henry glared at his nerdy friend. "Artie!" He hissed. Artie shrugged helplessly, but looked sympathetic.

Puck was grinning at Finn like a shark. "Well come on, Finnocence! Spit it out!"

Mike nodded along with Puck. Finn's eyes shifted from Puck to Henry. Puck looked like he was bursting from the excitement of finding something out about Kurt and Henry, and Henry looked like he had no problem with committing murder.

Finn looked as if he was about to pass out. He looked down at the ground. "KurtandHenryhadsex!" He blurted out.

The rest of the guys stared at Finn in utter confusion. Henry slammed his head against the table. "What did he just say?" Mike asked.

"Kurt and Henry had sex." Finn said quietly, a rush of red rising to his face.

"FINN!" Henry cried in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Finn whined. "They were all staring at me and I didn't know what to do!"

Henry sighed, it couldn't be helped that Finn was Finn and cracked easily under pressure. And if Kurt told him, there had to be some reason, and Kurt must have figured that it would get out. So Henry just shook his head.

Puck's mouth was agape. "No way." He breathed. He then looked at Henry. "You finally did the nasty with Hummel?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Puck. Kurt felt he was ready, and so we decided to take our relationship to the next level. So, no I don't need to think of Coach Bieste or anything else to 'cool down'. I never did either, I was perfectly fine with where Kurt and I were, and I'm perfectly fine now as well."

Finn sighed. "Sorry, Henry."

Henry patted Finn on the back. "It's fine. You actually lasted longer than I thought."

"That's what Kurt said." Puck snorted.

Henry glared. "No. We are NOT starting that!'

Puck put his hands up in surrender. "Chill dude, I won't if you don't want me to. But still, props for finally getting some. Lord knows how long you were waiting."

Henry blushed only slightly. "Thanks, Puck."

Mike grinned. "Well, well, well. I looks like my little brother is finally growing up! I'm proud of you Henny!"

Mike gave Henry a noggie, but Henry swatted him away. "I don't think Kurt would appreciate you all talking about us having sex. But I guess he knew this would happen. He did tell Mercedes, and she's like the biggest gossip in the school."

Artie smiled. "Aw, we're just messing around, Henry. We know how you and Kurt are, and we're glad that you guys are back to your normal selves and gettin' it on!"

Henry snorted. "Well thanks guys. I think that with all of your blessings, Kurt and I will start having sex all the time."

The guys laughed at Henry's joke, except for Sam. Sam wasn't angry, or grossed out. He was…. well…

He was a little sad.

He was sad that Henry and Kurt had had sex. That Henry had waited so long and finally did have sex with Kurt.

That it wasn't him that Henry had sex with.

Sam's train of thought crashed.

What did he just think?

He….he wanted to have sex with Henry…..

Oh god..

Sam killed the thoughts and just smiled as the guys began to talk more of their sexual exploits.

Sam just wished he had some sexual exploits to talk about too.

Too bad they all involved Henry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the impromptu performance, Kurt realized that he'd been out of school too long. Either one of his teachers was going to find out, or one of the glee kids would notice he was gone when he didn't make it back to glee after school.

He made his way back to the door of the Senior Commons, despite the Dalton boy's ability to take Kurt's breath away, he really needed to get back to his own school. He got to the door when he heard it.

"New Kid!" The boy called out. "Hey, New Kid!"

Kurt froze and turned around to see the smaller boy pushing past other boys to get to him. Kurt's heart dropped when he saw two taller boys, one Asian and the other a lanky darker skinned boy. Kurt knew what this was. It was three against one. He was going to get beat up, and he knew no one here.

He was going to get beat up at a school where he knew no one and where there was no one to save him.

Kurt's inner instincts kicked in.

He turned around and bolted.

He ran right out of the doors to the Senior Commons and ran as fast as he could back to the front door. He ran right past tons of Dalton boys. Kurt ignored all the odd stares he got as he trampled down the large halls. He didn't care; no one here knew him and they never would. He just needed to get out of there. What was he thinking going to spy on an all boys school? Of course there were going to be guys who wanted to beat him up! He was spying for crying out loud! And they could probably just tell he was gay based on his large rimmed sunglasses and skinny jeans!

Kurt mentally berated himself for coming by himself as he neared the front doors. He was too busy reprimanding himself that he didn't see the boy in front of him.

Kurt collided with a large solid body and fell to the ground with a hard smack. After wincing from the pain, he opened his eyes to see another boy on the floor as well. The boy was tall, almost as tall as Henry, and had deep black, medium length hair. His facial features were sharp and his eyes were steady and intense. The boy had a body of a football player; he was built and his shoulders were broad.

Kurt's heart fell again as he realized that he had just knocked over a probable football player.

There was no way he was going to get out of this school without a bruise now.

The black haired boy scratched the back of his head. "Ow, that really hurt." He mumbled. He looked at Kurt. "Sorry, guess neither of us were looking. You alright?"

Kurt was surprised at the intimidating boy's light tone and how he apologized. Kurt was shocked he was still unharmed. Back at McKinley, if he ran into a football player, he'd of been in the dumpster by now.

Kurt tried to speak. "I…I'm sorry. I'm new here."

The boy looked interested. "Oh! Well, then it's all my fault!" He laughed. "I knew where I was going but wasn't paying attention, but you had not clue at all since you're new!" He stood up and brushed himself off before offering his hand to help Kurt up. "Welcome to Dalton! My name's Flint."

Kurt blinked at the large hand offered to him. This was a whole new experience for Kurt; having a guy like this being so nice to him. It was odd but…

It was really nice too.

Kurt gave the taller boy a closed lipped smile and took his hand. Flint lifted Kurt up easily and helped Kurt brush himself off. Kurt froze slightly at the touch. Again, the only guy that touched him at all was Henry really. It was all so new.

"There!" Flint smiled. "All better. Again, I'm so sorry for just bumping into you. Why don't I-"

Flint was cut off by a voice behind Kurt. "Hey!" Kurt turned around and his face paled as he set his eyes back on the shorter boy from before and his two friends. The three came running up to Kurt and Flint and smiled. "New Kid, where you going?" The shorter boy asked.

"Yeah, you just sort of bolted out of the Senior Commons after the performance." The Asian boy said.

"You didn't even comment on how amazing we were." The dark skinned boy pouted.

Kurt quirked his eyebrows at the two taller friends with the shorter boy. "Sorry….I just…"

The shorter boy saw the hesitation in Kurt. He smiled brightly at him. "Why don't we go get coffee?" He looked towards Flint. "Thanks for holding him up, Flint. He ran so fast we thought we'd never catch him."

Flint looked at the boy with wide eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Y-yeah, no problem, Blaine." The taller breathed.

Kurt honed in on Flint's tone, but decided to ignore it; he had bigger problems. This boy, Blaine apparently, had wanted to _catch _him and now he wanted to get 'coffee'. Kurt was stuck; between the large and intimidating Flint, and Blaine's two friends and Blaine himself, he had nowhere to run. He sighed in defeat. "Sure…I guess."

Blaine nodded happily. "Come on, then!" He looked at Flint one last time. "Thanks again Flint. Wes, David and I will take it from here."

Flint nodded absently, his eyes still locked onto Blaine. "Sure, sure. I'll see you guys at Warbler practice after classes."

The Asian boy, either Wes or David, linked his arm with Kurt. "Let's get some coffee, New Kid! Trust me, Dalton's coffee is to die for!"

The other boy wrapped his arm around the Asian boy as they four of them began to walk down the hall, leaving Flint behind. "Now, now Wes. We don't want to scare off the fresh meat so soon."

Kurt stiffened under the now known Wes' hold. Even though he now knew every one of the Dalton boys' names, he still felt that he was walking into some sort of trap. He had been called 'fresh meat' in the past and it never lead to good things. Still he had no choice, with Wes and David on his sides and Blaine behind him, he was stuck.

"So what's your name, New Kid?" Wes smirked.

Kurt stared wide-eyed at the boy. "Kurt…Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt." David said from his other side. "What's your favorite type of coffee drink?"

After they all sat down in Dalton's large coffee lounge, the boy named Blaine slid a coffee cup towards Kurt. "Here, a latte." Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded and took the cup. "It's so nice of you three to give me coffee before you beat me up." Kurt quipped.

"We are not going to beat you up!" Wes exclaimed affronted. "We here at Dalton Academy do not simply beat people up...we torture them to insanity with our antics!"

David rolled his eyes. "Wes, we don't want to scare him off." David then smiled at Kurt. "We wouldn't beat you up. Despite you spying, you were so terrible at it we thought it…. endearing."

"Which is why I think that you really didn't come here to spy." Blaine smirked. "At least not the only reason."

Kurt looked at the three boys, they seemed to friendly and the Asian boy, Wes, was so open and quirky. "I have to ask…" Kurt said quietly. "Are you all gay?"

The three boys laughed. "Well, I am." Blaine laughed. "But Wes and David here have girlfriends."

"This isn't a gay school, Kurt. There's a zero no tolerance policy." David said calmly.

"Yup!" Wes chirped. "Everyone is treated the same here. No matter what color, what beliefs, or who they like to do the nasty with. It's pretty simple."

Despite Wes' crude way of saying it, the thought of a no tolerance bullying policy blew him away. It was so different here than it was at McKinley. Here he could be whomever he wanted, be as open as he wanted, and he'd never be judged or abused because of it.

Kurt looked away from the three happy boys and felt a tear slide down his face.

Blaine looked at Kurt intensely. "Wes, David, can you give Kurt and me a minute?"

"What?" Wes asked sadly.

David rose from the table and went to grab Wes by the arm. He too noticed the way Kurt looked, and the tear. "Come along, Wesley, let's leave Kurt and Blaine alone."

"But, but, but." Wes pouted as David walked them away.

David patted his arm gently. "Don't worry, we can mess with someone else. How about we go find Eli, you know he's always fun to creep on."

Wes brightened up quickly. "Oh, yes let's!" Wes grinned. "Eli is always a good target!"

David rolled his eyes at Wes' quick emotional change. "It's like having a child." He muttered. David looked over his shoulder and waved to Kurt. "Take it easy, Kurt."

Wes spun around and waved frantically. "Bye, bye Kurtie!"

David and Wes walked off and Blaine stared at Kurt until they were out of earshot. "Don't mind them, they're a little….odd." He smiled softly. "I take it you're having trouble at you school?"

Kurt sighed. "There's this Neanderthal whose mission seems to be to make my life a living hell. And I…I just can't take much more of it. It's every day, everywhere I go. I just feel trapped."

Blaine nodded. "I understand the feeling." Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes, but Blaine continued. "I was bullied at my old school. Sure, the faculty was sympathetic, but you could tell that they felt that 'Hey you're gay, you're just going to have to live with the fact that your life is going to be miserable'." Blaine shrugged. "The kids that bullied me…they were ruthless and it…it pissed my off so much." Blaine looked around the room they were in. "So I came here. I came to Dalton. I'd tell you to do the same thing, I'm sure Wes and David would love to have you here, and so would I, but the tuition is steep and I know it's not for everyone. But you can do something else. You can refuse to be the victim."

Kurt stared at Blaine intently. "How."

"Confront him." Blaine expressed. "Call him out. Prejudice is ignorance, Kurt. You can make a difference. You can enlighten him; you can stand up and show him, show everyone at your school that ignorance and bullying is wrong." He looked down at the table, frowning. "I ran Kurt….I ran, and it is something that I have to live with, but I regret it all the time." He then smiled at Kurt. "But when I see you, I know you can do it. You can do something I couldn't. You can stand up for yourself and stop the bullying."

Kurt was tearing up, but he smiled a bright smile and wiped at his eyes. "Thank you, Blaine. Really, I… I think I will."

Blaine grinned. "Awesome." He stood and held his hand out for Kurt. "Come on, I bet your school won't neglect your absence for long. I'll walk you to your car."

As the two walked down the hall, still hand in hand, students walked between their classes. None of them even batted and eye at the two and their connected hands. Kurt didn't know what to think. This place, Dalton, it was…amazing. It was everything that he wanted to badly for him and Hen-

Oh my god, Henry.

Kurt's mind went on overdrive for a moment as the whole day processed and Kurt realized that here he was holding hands with some cute boy, from a school two hours away, when he had a boyfriend. A cute, dorky, handsome, and totally loyal boyfriend!

What was he doing!

Kurt was about to slip his hand out of Blaine's grasp but then the shorter boy spoke. "That your car?" He asked, indeed pointing to his car.

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

Blaine turned Kurt to face him and let go of his hand. He pulled out a scrap piece of paper, wrote something down, and handed it to Kurt. "Here, this is my cell phone number. I… I know what it feels like to have no one to turn to. I know how it feels to be all alone when the world is seemingly falling all around you. But you're not alone. I wish I had someone there for me when I went through it, but that's in the past. The least I can do is be there for you. You can call me whenever you feel alone. I'll help you. I'll be your support. Anytime; day or night."

Kurt took the piece of paper and stuck it in his coat pocket. "Thank you, Blaine. Really, for everything."

Blaine smiled and was silent or a moment. Then he shrugged. "Aw come here!" He then wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him.

Kurt stilled for a moment. Blaine was so comfortable with touches, and was so open. It was such a foreign feeling for Kurt.

But it felt so warm and pleasant. Kurt just hugged back.

"Anytime Kurt, really. Day or night, rain or shine. I'll be there for you." Blaine said right before the released.

Kurt nodded and got into his car. "Goodbye, Blaine."

Blaine smirked and mock saluted. "See ya later, New Kid."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt made it back to McKinley just in time for glee. He knew that he was going to have to answer to the girls once he got there. After reaming out Santana, no matter how satisfying it was he knew he'd have to apologize and probably tell them where he went. But he didn't want to tell them he went to Dalton.

He wanted too keep is experience at Dalton all to himself.

All that Blaine said. Meeting Wes, David and Flint. It was something that he knew he'd treasure. And he wanted to be his own personal sanctuary, to be able to keep it in his heart for as long as he could.

He decided that he'd keep it all to himself. All about Dalton, and all about Karofsky all to himself. He'd take what Blaine said and utilize it. He'd make a difference.

Kurt made it to the choir room just in time. Everyone else was there and Henry had luckily saved him a seat. Kurt did feel guilty for holding hands with Blaine and hugging Blaine, but he knew that it hadn't meant anything. Blaine was just being a friend. His support.

But a little voice in Kurt's head kept saying 'What about Henry? Is he not your support?'

Of course Henry was his support. Kurt knew that Henry was there for him, that he'd protect him no matter what. He knew that and he loved Henry that much more for it. It was just that Blaine had a whole different perspective about it all. Henry wanted to punch every bully's head in, Blaine knew better than to use violence. Blaine was all about talking to people, teaching them better; getting rid of the problem rather than try and fight it.

And that made all the difference.

"How was your day?" Henry asked. "I didn't see you at lunch."

Kurt realized that he had zoned out. He looked over at Henry and smiled. "Sorry, I had…I had a French assignment that I had forgotten to do and spent lunch in the library."

Henry grinned and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Aw, I love my little book worm."

Kurt smiled. Henry was always too cheerful, it was infectious. "I love you too, dork."

Mr. Schue came in frowning. "I hope you all are pleased with yourselves."

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, did Puck go and try and steal another ATM again?" Santana smirked.

"No." Mr. Schue said lowly. "Coach Bieste quit."

"What?" Artie said. "We wouldn't be pleased by that."

"Yeah, that wasn't our intention." Sam added.

"The last thing we wanted to do was make Bieste quit." Finn argued.

"What exactly did you we do?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue angrily.

Finn shifted his eyes. "It's not you, it's just the glee guys."

"…And Tina." Mike muttered.

A few of the girls and Henry and Kurt looked at Tina who looked away blushing. Finn continued. "A few of us were picturing Coach Bieste in…compromising positions to…cool off."

"Oh wow." Quinn sighed as she looked at a guilty looking Sam.

"See!" Santana cried out. "If everyone put out, things would be fine! If everyone put out, then we'd have a winning football team."

The club started mumbling to each other, but Mr. Schue stopped them. "Guys, I want you boys that started this to apologize to her. You used her and exploited her differences to your own advantage and hurt her in the process. That kind of thing is exactly what we're trying to teach not to do here in glee."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, we'll…we'll dedicate our mash-up to her. We'll perform it for her tomorrow."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Excellent idea. I'll find her and let her know."

Just then, Principal Figgins came in and took both Puck and Mr. Schue with him. With them gone, the glee club started milling with themselves. Mike and Henry went right to going over the dance moves for the mash-up. Without Henry as a buffer, Kurt was fair game to the girls, who quickly swarmed him when he was alone.

"Alright, white boy, you better explain what happened this morning at practice." Mercedes ground out.

"Yes, while your storm out was impeccable, it was highly inconvenient for optimal rehearsal." Rachel scolded.

Kurt sat primly and glared at Santana. "I was tired of being bullied for my sexuality and Santana's big mouth was the last straw."

Santana was about to open her mouth, but Mercedes stopped her. "Alright, fine. What Santana did was a little rude." She glared at the Latino girl. "But still, you never storm out. Where'd you go?"

Kurt looked ahead of the room. "I went home."

Mercedes quirked her brow. "Home?"

"Yes, home." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I left my iPod at home and needed my music to calm down. So I went home for the rest of the day. Simple as that."

Mercedes eyed him for a moment; unsure whether Kurt was lying or not. But in the end she believed him. "Fine, but we're having practice after glee today, so you gotta be there."

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

Kurt inwardly sighed in relief. Mercedes had a knack for sensing drama and bullshit, but luckily he was able to fool her. Perhaps it was because of their drifting apart ever since the whole 'Jesus Week' debacle. Either way, he was glad that he was able to keep Blaine, the other guys and Dalton all to himself.

His own personal haven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt got home that night exhausted after the grueling mash-up practice. The mash-up itself was great, two of Kurt's favorite songs, but the dance moves the girls wanted to put in were a little tough and of course Rachel wanted to run it 30 times before they could leave.

Kurt walked into the house and relished in the smell of food being cooked by Carole.

He went down to his bedroom and unloaded his schoolbooks. Even though he had stormed out of practice that morning and still had to deal with Karofsky, he felt so much lighter ever since going to Dalton. Meeting Blaine was perfect timing and meeting Wes, David and Flint wasn't bad either. Though Wes was a little odd.

Kurt was sitting on his bed and reminiscing about Dalton when his phone vibrated.

FROM: Blaine Anderson

_So glad to meet you today, Kurt, even though you were spying on the competition. :) Remember: have courage! Confidence goes a long ways. Don't be the victim._

Kurt smiled at the text. Even through an electronic message, Blaine could still be so inspirational. Kurt replied back quickly.

FROM: Kurt Hummel

_I am glad to have met you too! Even Wes, David, and Flint. Though Wes is a little odd. :D And I will, thank you._

"Boys! Dinner!" Carole called out form upstairs.

Kurt immediately heard the tromping feet of Finn from overhead and shook his head good-naturedly. Even though things were bad, there were always things to make it better. He had a great family, and amazing new friends.

He could pull through. He could have courage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day in glee, all the girls and Kurt were sitting on stools along with Coach Bieste and Mr. Schue. They were all sitting in front of the open space of the choir room. The stage was empty except for the band on the far left. Coach Bieste looked kind of pissed while the girls and Kurt waited in anticipation.

Soon enough the band started playing and a cast of fog moved out from door to the office. One after another, all the guys came strutting out into the choir room; each of them clad in leather pants and jackets. Henry and Sam both wore black string headbands while Puck had metal chains hanging from his coat. The girls and Kurt cheered for their respective boyfriends and Bieste couldn't help but smirk.

_**BOYS:**_

_Start me up!_

_Start me up!_

Henry smirked at Kurt while Finn took center stage and looked coolly at the rest of the club.

_**FINN:**_

_Oooh Tommy used to work on the docks Union's been on strike He's down on his luck It's tough Oh so tough._

_**PUCK:**_

_Oh we gotta_

_**BOYS:**_

_Hold on_

_**ARTIE and MIKE:**_

_Ready or not_

_**FINN:**_

_You live for the fight when that's all that you got_

_**BOYS:**_

_Start me up! _

_We're halfway there Oooh!_

_**SAM:**_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_**BOYS:**_

_Start me up!_

_We'll make it – I swear Oooh!_

_**SAM:**_

_Livin' on a prayer_

All the boys were dancing along to the beat, and then Henry took his microphone and stand and ran to the front and jumped off the top risers down to the floor. Mid air he started to sing.

_**HENRY:**_

_If you start me up!_

_**BOYS:**_

_Uh!_

Henry landed right on the 'Uh!' and the rest of the guys did pelvic thrusts towards the girls who giggled in response.

_**HENRY:**_

_Kick on the starter give it all you got You gotta, You gotta, You gotta._

During the 'you gotta's, Henry grinding up and down the microphone pole all three times, smirking at the audience.

_**HENRY:**_

_I can't compete!_

_**BOYS:**_

_Oooooo!_

As the boys 'oooo'ed, Henry put one foot on the base of the microphone stand and let himself wrapped his other leg around the pole, spinning down to the bottom seductively.

_**HENRY:**_

_With the riders in the other heat Yeah, yeah!_

Henry stood back up and Sam then jumped down to join him, both of them smirking at each other. They shared the microphone, singing loudly, their faces just inches from each other.

_**HENRY and SAM:**_

_I'll make a grown man cry; I'll make a grown man give it a shot_

Mercedes watched as the two boys sang. When they sang 'give it a shot' the 4 beats for each word were accentuated by them. Both boys first spun around, giving each other a high five on beat one, the next beat they jumped sideways away from each other, and then spun in circles back to each other on the third beat, and on the final beat, with their backs facing the girls, hip checked each other, their butts smacking against the other. The girls cheered and wolf whistled while Sam and Henry looked over their shoulders at them and smirked.

Mercedes was stunned at Sam and Henry's actions. It was a little much for their prior interactions. At first they avoided each other at all costs, and then there was the huge blowout during Rocky Horror, and now they're like best friends, bumping butts and everything! Mercedes was not only confused, but she was angry with Henry for changing his attitude about Sam so quickly. She turned to Kurt next to her and was about to point out Sam and Henry's obviously inappropriate interaction, but then she saw that Kurt wasn't even paying attention.

Kurt was smiling softly at his phone, as if there wasn't a performance with fog machines and high-powered fans going on right in front of them. As Henry and Sam sang, Kurt was busy on his phone. Mercedes tried to get a glimpse of what Kurt was looking at, but all she could see was that it was a text, and all it said was 'Courage'.

Now Mercedes was completely lost. Who was texting Kurt 'courage'? And why were Sam and Henry so…._close_? Mercedes didn't have a clue, but after her promise to herself to keep an eye on Henry and Sam, she knew that something was definitely there they weren't telling.

But now matter. She'd find out. One way or another. She was called 'the school's biggest gossip' for a reason. And this time, it had to do with her baby boo.

It was on.

_**BOYS:**_

_Start me up!_

_We're halfway there Oooh!_

_**SAM:**_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_**BOYS:**_

_Start me up!_

_We'll make it – I swear Oooh!_

_**SAM:**_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_**FINN:**_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_**PUCK:**_

_Oh we gotta_

_**BOYS:**_

_Hold on Ready or not You live for the fight when that's all that you got!_

_Start me up!_

_We're halfway there Oooh!_

_**SAM:**_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_**BOYS**__: _

_Start me up Take my hand and we'll make it I swear Oooh Livin' on a prayer!_

Henry and Sam both jumped back to the front and belted into the microphone that was being held up for them by Mike. Both of the boys' shaggy hair was blowing all over the place by the fans.

_**HENRY AND SAM:**_

_Ohhhhh!_

_**ARTIE:**_

_We're halfway there!_

_**BOYS:**_

_Start me up!_

_Ohhhh! Livn' On a prayer!_

_**PUCK:**_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear._

_**BOYS:**_

_Ohhhh! Livn' on a prayer!_

_Ohhhh!_

_**HENRY:**_

_If you start me up I'll never stop!_

_**BOYS:**_

_Livin' on a prayer!_

_**FINN:**_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear!_

_**SAM:**_

_I'll never stop_

_**BOYS:**_

_Living on a prayer!_

_**HENRY:**_

_You got to_

_**BOYS:**_

_Start me up!_

The boys all ended together in a line in front of the girls, Kurt, Bieste, and Mr. Schue. They were breathing heavily but smiling all the same.

The girls applauded them and went to the boys. Tina ran up to Mike and kissed him quickly. Santana sauntered up to Puck who smirked at her devilishly. The two started making out instantly. Brittany went to Artie and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Henry smirked at the two; he had heard about how Puck was helping him get together with Brittany and he was happy to say that he was all for it. He knew Artie would be able to get a girl if he joined the football team and became a little more popular. And with Puck helping him, he got Santana alone while Artie kept Brittany. Rachel ran up to Finn who scooped her in his arms. Quinn walked up to Sam and pecked him on the lips gently. Sam brightened up and grinned in response. Henry smiled at his friends, glad they were together, even despite of his and Sam's secret. Henry then turned to find Kurt, only to see him texting on his phone. Henry frowned. It was odd since Henry knew that besides his dad, who was at the shop, anyone that Kurt could really text was here in glee. Henry then saw Mercedes and he gulped. She was glaring at Henry but was not moving. He didn't know what he did, but she was pissed for some reason.

Henry waited for a moment to see if Kurt would even look up. But he never did.

Henry deflated a little bit and waited as each of the guys broke apart form their girl and began to apologize to Coach Bieste for what they'd done. When the guys had a group hug with Bieste, Henry looked to Kurt and saw that he was still on his phone. Henry didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going over there by Kurt with his guard dog looming over him like that. Mercedes had already slapped him before so he wasn't taking any chances.

Henry hung out with Quinn and Sam, talking about the boys' performance, until glee ended.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was walking between classes the next day when his phone vibrated. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Blaine.

Ever since he had met him, Blaine had been a great support and an even greater friend. He and Blaine would text all day about the most random things. From _Vogue_ to Wes and David's obviously overwhelming bromance. Kurt and Blaine also became Facebook friends and Kurt couldn't help but creep on his pictures. He wanted to see more of Blaine at Dalton and with the Warblers, but also out of school and just some candid pictures.

Kurt was overjoyed to have Blaine as a friend, someone as open and proud as he was to relate to. It was nice. And Blaine was so mature and well rounded; he knew so many things and he always had a well thought out answer to everything.

Kurt was reading the text when he phone was knocked out of his hand. Not soon after he felt a meaty hand slam him against the lockers. Kurt fell to the ground and started wide-eyed at Karofsky as he smirked and walked away.

Kurt sat there for a moment; looking at his feet as the other students looked on but didn't bother to help. Kurt's heart was in his throat as all of Blaine's advice came rushing back in his head. _Call him out. Prejudice is ignorance. Don't let your self be the victim. I ran…and I regret it all the time. Confront him. Courage._

Courage.

Kurt's eyes steeled and he glared at the direction Karofsky had left. He rose off the floor and ran after him.

"Hey!" He yelled after Karofsky. He ran down the hall, eliciting looks from the other students as he shouted. He didn't care though; he was powered by Blaine's wisdom and his own adrenaline as he charged into the locker room to find his tormentor.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kurt yelled as he came up to Karofsky at his locker.

"Girls locker room is across the hall, homo." Karofsky muttered as he put some of his things into his backpack.

"What's your problem?" Kurt hissed.

"What?" Karofsky sneered.

"You hear me! What are you so scared of?"

Karofsky glared at Kurt and looked him up and down. "Besides you coming in here and staring at my junk?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh yes! Because it's every straight man's fear of a gay guy perving on them and trying to convert them! And besides, you're not my type." Kurt sneered.

Karofsky stopped what he was doing and looked at Kurt. "Is that right?"

Kurt smirked. "I don't crush on sweaty chubby guys who will be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Don't push me, fag!" Karofsky growled as he neared Kurt with his fist up.

Kurt eyed 'The Fury'. "What? Are you going to hit me? Hit me then!" He shouted. "You can't beat the gay out of me no more than I can beat the ignoramus, Lima Loser out of you!"

Karofsky slammed his locker shut. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared.

Something in Kurt snapped and he pointed his index finger right in the bully's face. "You're just a scared little boy that can't face that fact of how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt felt the rush of anger in him as he saw Karofsky shut down, but then it all went wrong. Karofsky lurched forward and took Kurt's face in his large sweaty hands.

And then he kissed him.

Kurt's mind crashed. His tormentor, his living hell for the past few years, was kissing him. Kurt could feel the salty sweat on Karofsky lips; he felt the callouses on his fatty hands. And he felt his hot breath on himself; a stench of Doritos and flat soda. Kurt's stomach churned and flipped, until Kurt's mind turned back on.

He pushed the larger boy away and stared at Karofsky in horror. Karofsky tried to lunge for another kiss, but Kurt pushed him again and flew himself back against the lockers for protection. Kurt covered his mouth with his arm as Karofsky whimpered, punched the row of lockers and ran out of the locker room.

As soon as he heard the door slam, he fell to the floor, far too shaken to care about the state of his clothes.

Karofsky had kissed him.

Kissed him.

Him.

Kurt felt a tear drip down his face.

This…..this was not what was supposed to happen.

Kurt was supposed to call Karofsky out and finally get him to stop bullying him. He'd get him to talk to Ms. Pillsbury and figure out why he was targeting Kurt. Kurt was supposed to feel strong and proud as he yelled at Karofsky.

Karofsky wasn't supposed to kiss him, to sexually assault him.

Kurt didn't know what to do.

It felt like hours past, but what was most likely minutes, before Kurt picked himself up and walked absently out of the locker room.

He needed to tell someone. He needed someone to be there for him. Someone to comfort him and just give Kurt some amount of normalcy.

He needed Henry

That was what he needed. He needed Henry. Kurt was nowhere near as big as Karofsky, and trying to confront him again would have been a death sentence. But Henry was pretty strong, he'd beaten up Puck once, and there was also that one time he took out both Karofsky and Azimio, granted he was going through a lot back then, and it probably fueled his rage. But nonetheless, Henry was bigger and stronger than Kurt, and had always been very protective of him.

Should he tell Henry? Should he tell him that Karofsky kissed him?

Surely Henry would pop his top and go after Karofsky. Henry would protect him and make sure Karofsky never got to him again.

But at what price?

If he told Henry, he'd probably explode and do something rash, and if he fought Karofsky in school and got caught, he'd be suspended for how knows how long. Or expelled.

No.

He wouldn't tell Henry.

Henry would only make things worse with his short temper. And beating Karofsky up would only get him angrier and come after Kurt when Henry wasn't around.

No, he'd tell Blaine

Blaine was mature; he'd know the adult thing to do. He'd help Kurt; give him advice on how to deal with Karofsky. Blaine wouldn't go and try to fight him; he'd find a peaceful and a way to fix this without getting in trouble or beat up.

Yes, Kurt would confide in Blaine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Kurt got home that day, he rushed to his bedroom. He couldn't look at his family yet, he was sure the shock was still on his face. And if his father ever found out…

Kurt threw his messenger bag onto the desk and curled up in bed covers. He felt safer in his bed, with his mother's old blanket surrounding him. He pulled out his phone and looked up the contact he wanted.

As the dial tone rang, Kurt hoped that he'd hear the voice that gave him so much courage before. He knew he looked pathetic, but this was something that he had no idea could happen. Karofsky kissing him was never ever part of the equation.

And the fact that this wasn't just simple bullying scared him even more.

Not knowing what could happen. Karofsky now being an unpredictable force and being around Kurt so often at school.

It terrified him.

"Hello there, my horrible spy!" A smooth voice sounded over the phone.

Kurt felt his whole body relax at the sound.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked after he heard Kurt's shaken tone. "Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt shook his head, even knowing that Blaine couldn't see him. "No…no I'm not." Kurt breathed. "It's Karofsky. I…I did what you said. I confronted him."

"What happened! Are you hurt?" Blaine blurted out worriedly.

"No." Kurt said evenly. "I'm not hurt…he…he kissed me."

Kurt could hear Blaine's breath hitch over the phone. There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke again.

"He kissed you?" Blaine said in a mix of disbelief and anger. Kurt hummed in response. "Kurt…that's unexpected."

Kurt could have rolled his eyes at Blaine's simple response, but he didn't have the energy, not now.

"I think you should still talk to him." Blaine said after a moment.

Kurt froze. How was that a good idea? Why would Kurt ever want to see Karofsky again, no less speak to him! Kurt couldn't even think of trying to talk to him. All he could see were fists and unwanted kisses. Kurt shuddered. "No. I can't, not after today. I…I'm too scared."

"Yeah…I can understand that. Then….let me talk to him."

"No!" Kurt said instantly. No way was Blaine going to go anywhere near Karofsky. It'd only fuel the fire. "If you talked to him, then you'd get involved too. I don't want him coming after you as well."

"Kurt." Blaine said in a very parent like voice. "Just let me come to your school, let me talk to him. We might not be able to solve it all, but we can at least let him know that he's not alone. That he can get some help."

Kurt wanted to scream hat Karofsky wasn't the victim. Kurt was. But then Kurt figured that at least he has Blaine. Karofsky didn't have anyone. But still, Karofsky wasn't blame free in all this. Kurt had been attacked by Karofsky for being gay for years, and then he kisses Kurt and now he's the victim? No. That's not going to fly.

Kurt's voice came out hard and a little cold that Blaine wasn't used to hearing since he met Kurt. "Go ahead if you want. He's not the victim if he's been after me for years, but if you feel so inclined to 'be there for him' then you can see for yourself what he's really like. And then we'll see if being there for him is really the way to go."

Blaine was a little off put by Kurt's tone, but he understood that Kurt had gone through a bit of a shock earlier that day. So Blaine just agreed. "Alright. Then I'll meet you at your school during your lunch break tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt figured that Blaine could learn for himself what Karofsky was really like. "Sure. See you then."

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Bye, Blaine."

Kurt hung up the phone and stared at his bedroom ceiling. Blaine was going to try and talk to Karofsky tomorrow. He guessed that it could have been worse; he might not have had Blaine at all. So Kurt just laid in bed for a few more minutes; just thinking everything over. And no matter how many times he thought about it, he came to the same conclusion.

Karofsky, no matter how lost, confused, or scared he was, was not a victim in this. He chose to attack Kurt; he chose to kiss him. And how he chose to have to deal with the consequences.

At least he had Blaine to help him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was walking down the hall the next day in a bit of a funk. He was excited to see the girls and Kurt perform today, but there was still that nagging feeling that something was up with Kurt. Ever since the guys' mash-up, Kurt had been acting strange. First it was Kurt texting someone that no one knew during the mash-up, and now Kurt won't even look at him. All day, Henry had been trying to talk to Kurt, but every time that Henry spotted Kurt, he would disappear or avoid his gaze.

Henry was on his way to Chemistry when he spotted at his locker. Kurt was moving very quickly and kept looking down both sides of the hall every few seconds. Henry was going to go and talk to Kurt, figure this all out, when a student closing a locker slammed it shut loudly. Kurt flinched and jumped slightly. Henry froze when he saw it. Kurt had never done that before. Kurt had never been so jumpy and nervous like this.

Henry knew something was seriously wrong now. He made to move towards Kurt, but just as soon as Kurt had recovered from the locker slam, he ran off down the hall to his class.

Henry stood there in the middle of the hall in confused silence. He didn't know what happened to make Kurt like this, nor did he know why he was being ignored as well.

But either way, he had to talk to Kurt; he loved him after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was pacing around the front entrance to McKinley. Blaine was due to be there any minute, and Kurt was nervous beyond belief. He had no clue what Blaine was going to say, or what he was going to do if Karofsky got violent. But Kurt knew that Karofsky wasn't just going sit there and listen to Blaine talk.

Something was going to have to give.

But before Kurt's pessimistic thought got any further, Blaine came walking up form the parking lot with a stern look on his face. "Hey, Kurt." Blaine smiled softly as he embraced Kurt.

Kurt felt himself relax in the smaller boy's arms. It was nice to have a simple hug. But Kurt knew that there were things they needed to take care of. "Hey, Blaine." Kurt said. "Come on, I'm sure the gorilla is out in the courtyard on his way to lunch right now."

Blaine nodded curtly. "Lead the way, then."

So Kurt lead Blaine through the school and the finally spotted Karofsky on the stairs to the ground level of the courtyard.

"There he is." Kurt said nodding to the larger boy.

"Alright. Let me do the talking." Blaine said. "Excuse me." Blaine said as they stopped in front of Karofsky.

The bully looked a little stunned to find Kurt with someone else but quickly cooled his expression. "So, homo, is this your boyfriend?" He sneered as he pushed his way past them.

"Kurt told me what you did." Blaine accused, successfully stopping him from running away.

Karofsky shifted his eyes around the courtyard. "Oh yeah, and what was that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt hissed. Karofsky looked scared but before he could say anything Blaine spoke.

"I know you must be scared. And I know you're confused right now. But you should know that you're not alone. You have people that you can talk-"

Before Blaine could finish, Karofsky charged at him and slammed him into the chain-link fence. "Don't mess with me midget."

Blaine was a little taken aback by the football player's sudden change in demeanor, but soon enough Kurt ripped Karofsky off of him. "You need to stop this!" Kurt yelled.

The larger boy looked between the two and grunted before he took off down the stairs again.

Kurt let out a breath and sat on the steps in a huff.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." Blaine quipped.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Blaine." Kurt bit in frustration.

Blaine looked at Kurt in concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"Really?" Kurt said in disbelief. "You're acting like this isn't a big deal. Saying things like 'well he isn't coming out anytime soon'. That guy has been after me for years and then when I try and stand up to him, he kisses me! I don't think any of this deserves any jokes!"

Blaine sat down with Kurt on the steps. "Hey, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to demean what's going on at all. I just…I just use humor to sort of ease the tension. And after being scared out of my mind against that fence, I felt like I had to diffuse the tension in the air."

Kurt didn't say anything, so Blaine stood and held his hand out. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and took his hand despite what Blaine had said. He needed Blaine, no matter if he happened to make stupid joke at really bad times.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In glee, it was time for the girls and Kurt to perform their mash-up. They were doing 'Stop In The Name Of Love/ Free Your Mind'. All the girls were in deep blue dresses with white bow belts, and Kurt was in a similar color suit with a white tie. The girls looked pumped to perform, but Henry could tell that Kurt looked tired, and run down.

Henry still couldn't get Kurt alone, and he was still jumpy. Henry watched sadly as they performed, with Kurt dully singing in the background.

_**GIRLS/KURT:**_

_Here we go!_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

_**SANTANA:**_

_I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no, no_

Santana strutted down the line of her team members and did a slow 'bend and snap' as she sang about being a prostitute.

_**MERCEDES:**_

_I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes._

_That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no no_

Mercedes then charged forward and gave the boys a 'you wanna mess with me?' pose and waved her hand around like no one's business.

_**RACHEL:**_

_Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said_

_**GIRLS/KURT:**_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart _

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart _

_Think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow _

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow _

_Think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow._

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

_**QUINN:**_

_I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen him maybe once or twice But is his sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection._

Quinn skipped over to Sam and played with his hair as she sang, earning an almost purring Sam and a smiling Henry.

_**RACHEL:**_

_Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said_

_**GIRLS/KURT:**_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart _

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart _

_Think it over _

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow _

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow _

_Think it over_

_Free Your Mind and the rest will follow _

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

_Stop! Stop! In the name of love_

_Free Your Mind Stop!_

_Free Your Mind Stop! _

_Free Your Mind_

_**RACHEL:**_

_Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said_

_**GIRLS/KURT:**_

_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart _

_Free Your Mind In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Free Your Mind In the name of love _

_Before you break my heart_

_Baby, think it over _

_Free Your Mind and the rest will Stop!_

The guys clapped for the girls and Kurt as they tried to regain their normal breathing. Henry knew the girls' performance was good, they were all good, but it was Kurt.

His eyes….they looked dead, and tired.

Henry hadn't been able to talk to Kurt in three days, a horrible revelation since they had glee and lunch together, and Henry knew that Kurt was hiding something. If something was wrong with Kurt, no one would know. He'd just bottle it up and take it all on his own. And Henry knew that that was exactly what was going on.

Henry wasn't going to let that bullshit fly.

Not after all they've been through.

So after glee practice was over, Henry went right for Kurt, but as soon as Kurt noticed his approach he went to duck out of the room. Henry was losing patience fast; Kurt always ran from him when there was something going on. Why? Did Kurt not want Henry to know because of his temper? Henry had been working on controlling his temper ever since the custody case. Was Kurt being a drama queen? No, if Kurt was being a drama queen he would have at least given someone a chance to confront him about it so he could get some attention. No, Kurt was blocking everyone out as far s Henry knew and it was getting old. Did….did Kurt not trust Henry enough to let him know if Kurt was hurt or upset?

Henry deflated as he chased after Kurt.

Did Kurt not trust him at all?

Henry stopped running and stood there. Kurt didn't trust him, and Henry had sort of come to accept that, but something was going with Kurt and he wouldn't let Henry in.

Henry walked back to his locker. He'd let Kurt run for now; he'd give Kurt time to come to him.

If Kurt loved him…he'd let Henry in.

He just had to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt sat in his car for a moment.

He knew that Henry was chasing after him. He knew that Henry was suspecting something, but Kurt for the life of him just couldn't tell him.

It didn't seem right to.

It wasn't right to tell Henry what Karofsky had done. Like Blaine said, 'Coming out is a hard and confusing transition, throwing him out there in front of everyone would only make things worse'. Of course, Blaine said it much more patronizingly….

But still, if he told Henry what happened, not only would Henry kill Karofsky and get expelled, but Karofsky would surely be basically dragged out of the closet by Henry and then all hell would break loose.

So Kurt couldn't tell Henry, but at least he could confide in Blaine. Blaine went to a different school and didn't know anyone from McKinley. Plus, Blaine was so much more mature than Henry and wouldn't blow up or out Karofsky.

So Kurt just drove home.

He and Blaine were working on the Karofsky situation, there was no need to get the explosive Henry involved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was walking down the hall at school the next day and he noticed that a lot of people were getting sick. Well, at least it was mostly Lauren Zizes, but still, she was sneezing all over the place when Kurt got to his locker. Grabbing his books, Kurt was in a decent mood. He spent the night texting Blaine and discussing all sorts of things. But his mood changed when his locker slammed shut. Kurt looked and saw Karofsky looming over him.

"Question." Karofsky growled. "Have you told anyone…what you did to me? That you kissed me?"

Kurt was taken aback by the larger boy's sudden appearance, but even more by that accusation. "You mean how **you** kissed me?" Kurt retorted.

"Shh!" Karofsky hissed.

"I know it's a hard thing to accept, Karofsky, so to answer your ill stated question: no I didn't not tell anyone **you** kissed **me**."

Karofsky ignored Kurt's accusation and pointed his finger at Kurt. "Good. You better not. Because if you do…" Karofsky glared intently at Kurt. "I will seriously fucking kill you."

Kurt gulped as his heart stopped beating. Karofsky pushed Kurt back against the lockers roughly and lumbered off down the hall.

Kurt stood there frozen in fear as students passed him by.

Kurt couldn't imagine that Karofsky would kill him if he told…but the way he said it…and his eyes.

Kurt couldn't not imagine it either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt's day was far different that any he'd had before. Ever since that morning with Karofsky, Kurt's heart had leaped out of his chest when a locker slammed and every time he turned a corner, Karofsky was there. Kurt knew that the boy didn't have every class close to his own, it just wasn't possible, and there would have been much more slushies in the past if he did.

Kurt felt like he was always being watched, like Karofsky was always looking at him, watching him to make sure he didn't tell his secret.

But Kurt wasn't going to tell anyone. Not after the death threat. Karofsky was unpredictable and if he said he was going to kill Kurt if he told, and with the way he said it…

Kurt couldn't take any chances.

So even though he felt Karofsky following him, he also felt the eyes of his boyfriend on him throughout the day as well. And even with Henry seemingly following him, Kurt thought that it would make him feel safer knowing that Henry would see Karofsky if he didn't anything.

But it didn't.

Henry was keeping an eye on him, but any safe feeling was gone when Karofsky took it to that next level. This was beyond bullying, and Kurt knew that there was nothing Henry could do; no watchdogging was going to stop Karofsky forever.

So in glee, Kurt sat away from Henry, knowing that he would pester him about what was going on, given he tried to chase him down the other day. And he just couldn't have Henry knowing, nor did he want to fight with Henry.

But ignoring him wasn't helping either.

But there wasn't much Kurt could do.

Mr. Schue came in, looking very pale, yet he went to the front board and wrote down 'Sectionals'. But Mr. Schue was sweating heavily and when he turned around he gave the glee club an odd look.

"Mr. Schue, you look a little green." Mercedes warned.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, you should probably go to the nurse's." Henry advised.

"I think I will, but I think I need to get you guys a babysitter first." Mr. Schue replied.

Rachel stood. "Finn, take Mr. Schue to the nurse's office, I don't think he can walk the whole way there if he's saying weird things like that. He might be hallucinating"

Finn nodded and led Mr. Schue out of the choir room. Rachel went to the front board and erased 'Sectionals' and put 'Me' instead. "Now class, since Mr. Schue is going to be out for a while, I'll take over for the moment." She smiled brightly. "Now, I want to hear what songs you think would best suit me to sing at Sectionals!"

The club was silent. Then Santana jumped up. "Let me at her!" She screamed.

Sam quickly went to grab her and hold her back. Santana kept screaming while trying to get out of Sam's grasp. Everyone started yelling and Rachel screamed.

Everyone was yelling and girls were scratching and guys were trying to hold Santana back.

Kurt really didn't need this.

Not right now.

"Enough!" Kurt shouted above everyone else's voices, effectively shutting everyone down. "We can't act like this the minute Mr. Schue leaves!" Kurt huffed and began to storm off to the door. "If all of you idiots can't behave for a mere minute once a teacher's gone, how do you think we can win Sectionals?"

Everyone looked down guiltily for their actions. Kurt gave them a withering glare. "I'm going to find us a substitute while Mr. Schue is sick. I suggest you all grow up a little and think more about how Mr. Schue is feeling than who's getting the solo for a stupid competition."

Kurt left the choir room with a slam of the door and everyone sat back down in shock of Kurt's outburst. "What's up his butt?" Puck scoffed.

"Or what **isn't** up Kurt's butt?" Santana smirked at Henry. "No seriously, what's your boy's deal?"

Henry wasn't too shocked by Kurt's actions, when he's stressed he get bitchy, it's normal for Kurt and Henry knew it all too well. He shrugged. "No clue, he hasn't spoken to me in like 4 days. I don't know what's wrong with him, I just know that there is something going on."

"It's true." Mercedes added. "He's been really bitchy, and I mean more bitchy than his usual self."

"He has been rather ruthless lately." Rachel nodded. "Yesterday he saw me wearing one of my animal print sweaters and he put a paper bag over my head saying that if I was going to try and wear such hideous clothing, that I should lessen the ugly factor by hiding my face."

A few of the kids laughed and Henry just sighed; still fed up with Kurt running away and now being rude to their friends. "Well, if you all just sit here and joke about it and not do anything, I'm going to go take care of it."

Henry left the room and didn't even wait for anyone to say anything or follow him. Henry shook his head and ran down the hall and right after Kurt.

Kurt knew Henry would follow him. He knew that Henry had finally noticed, or at least had given up on his patience of waiting for Kurt to talk to him. But Kurt couldn't tell him.

It would just make things worse.

Henry would do something brash and get in trouble. Blaine was going about it peacefully, so no one other than Karofsky could get in trouble.

Kurt wasn't in the mood to find a sub right now, though he knew of one that would fill the glee club director spot nicely, Kurt just needed to get to his car and drive home. After Karofsky and all the yelling, he had a headache and just wanted to go home and rest. He knew he'd have to tell Henry something, but…for right now…

He just needed Blaine.

Kurt was just outside the school doors, the cooling November air chilling him, when Henry caught up and grabbed his hand.

"Kurt!" Henry said breathlessly. "Kurt, wait up, for a second."

The sound of Henry's sad and concerned voice and the feel of his hand intertwined with his own made Kurt feel even guiltier. He looked down. "I have to get home." Kurt mumbled. "My dad needs help with his medications."

"Bullshit." Henry barked, making Kurt flinch. "That was almost two months ago! And Carole's around too! She can help!" Henry calmed down a little. "What's going on, Kurt? Tell me, please."

Kurt felt tears coming on, and tears were the last things he wanted. He shook his head. "Nothing, Henry. Like I said, my dad needs help around the house and the shop and Carole still has to work a lot. I'm just stressed."

Henry, still holding Kurt's hand, squeezed it. "Kurt…do you really think that after dating you for over a year that I couldn't tell if you were lying or not?" Henry sighed; Kurt's eyes widened. "I know you're lying to me…and I want to know why you feel the need to hide from me…and why it seems that you can never trust me."

Kurt turned around to face Henry. "I DO trust you! We've been through this so many times!"

"If you trust me, why won't you tell me what's wrong!" Henry cried desperately.

Kurt silenced at let his eyes fall back to the ground. Henry stood there just staring at Kurt, waiting for an answer. "Why don't you trust me?" Henry whispered sadly. "Why can't you just let me in?"

Kurt started crying. There was nothing else to it. He just started crying. "I…I just can't…"

Henry's head fell; both boys looking at the ground. "You…you can't? You can't let me in? Or you can't…you can't trust me?"

Kurt shook his head. "Henry…I-please just…."

"TELL ME!" Henry snapped, scaring Kurt to jump and look at Henry in fear, "Why? Why after all this time can't you ever let me in!" Henry cried, tears threatening to spill. "I let you in so many times! I needed you! I let you see me at my worst, when I was so vulnerable. But you could never do the same! You never let me in! You never…you never gave me any more than the bare minimum when it came to what got to you; what made you weak. Do you no trust me enough to let me see you weak and vulnerable? I….I won't hurt you Kurt. I swore to you I never would."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, small sobs coming from him. They just stood there in the parking lot, both falling apart, both crying.

"I…I know that trust is hard to give. And I know that you have had times where you felt betrayed…and I know it was going to take a lot of work for you to trust me after all you've been through…but, I just don't know what to do anymore if you can never let me in. You're pushing everyone away, Kurt….ever since your dad had his heart attack, you've been so guarded. I….I don't know what to do around you anymore, I don't know what to say to make you trust me."

Kurt didn't answer at all, he couldn't move. What Henry said, about him not being trusting, it hurt. Kurt knew that he had trust issues; ever since his mother's death and a father who had to support him alone, trust was hard to come by. Promises were made, and most were broken. And it only got worse as Kurt went to high school. Kurt knew he was hard to let people in…But this was Henry, he couldn't even let his boyfriend in.

And then Kurt realized that Henry was right.

Kurt hadn't let Henry in. He never talked of his mother, or anything about her or the time after her death. Kurt never opened himself up to Henry.

And that's when Kurt really felt his heart break.

"Do you love me?" Henry asked quietly.

Kurt looked up at Henry instantly. "Of course I love you!" Kurt pleaded. "I love you so much!"

Henry looked Kurt right in the eye. "Then why don't you trust me?" Kurt fell silent again. "A loving relationship is based on trust. I love you, Kurt. And I trust you. I let you in and gave you everything I could. If you loved me….you'd trust me."

Kurt sniffled and looked back down at the ground.

"Dammit, Kurt!" Henry hissed. "Talk to me! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I don't think this is working anymore."

Henry stilled in shock. "W-what?" He stammered looking wide-eyed at Kurt.

Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes. "It's just not working out anymore! I don't know what else to say! I….I can't do this anymore, not with all this going on. You're right….for some horrible reason, I can't trust you…and if I can't trust you…I don't think this is going to work between us." Kurt felt like he was lying, that he was trying to skirt around the whole Karofsky situation….

But for some reason, it felt like he was being honest too.

Kurt didn't trust Henry.

Henry's demeanor changed from anger to desperation so quickly. "Kurt…"He whispered. "I…I didn't mean it like that…I…I just want you to trust me. I want you to let me in."

Kurt shook his head. "I…It's just too…I don't know why I can't…but I know that I should trust you. I'm sorry but-"

"Kurt!" Henry pleaded. "Just tell me what's going on! Trust me! I can't be there for you if you won't let me!"

Kurt shook his head. "I…I'm sorry…I just can't."

Henry squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted Kurt to just tell him. But Kurt was being so stubborn, he didn't trust him.

He didn't love Henry.

And it killed Henry.

Henry couldn't hold it in anymore. All the pain, the betrayal of not being trusted after all this time. Of being pushed away when it counted, like he wasn't important to Kurt. Like he wasn't his boyfriend. Henry lost his patience.

"FUCK!" Henry screamed and slammed his fist right into the side of a nearby car. Kurt gasped at the action and the huge dent in the car. Tears were spilling down Henry's face, and blood was dripping from his fist. "After all this time, I still mean nothing to you?"

Kurt stepped back, Henry hadn't lost his temper in a while, but this is the first time he's ever been violent around Kurt. "Henry….calm down-"

"I AM CALM!" Henry cried. "Why do you think I punched the car and not you!"

Kurt would have laughed if they weren't in such a serious situation. "Henry…I just can't do this right now. I can't be with you…not with this going on."

"WHAT!" Henry screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Henry winced at the pain in his hand, successfully calming him. "If something is going on, I want to be there to help you."

"How can you help me if you go and start punching cars if you lose your temper?" Kurt cried.

"You made me do it Kurt!" Henry bit back bitterly. "You're so stubborn and 'independent' that you can't even let the boy you supposedly love, in! Something's wrong and I want to be there for you! What's wrong with that!"

Kurt couldn't take seeing Henry like this. He was broken and bitter. His hand was bleeding and bruising, tears staining his face, and his eyes were pleading and strained.

Kurt knew that this had gone too far. With Karofsky attacking him, and kissing him…and threatening to kill him…He couldn't tell Henry and look at what it was doing to them. The truth about their relationship was coming out.

He needed to get out.

He needed to set Henry free. Free from worrying about Kurt, from trying to get trust from someone who couldn't even figure out why he couldn't give it away.

Kurt guessed that it just want' meant to last.

And he knew it was all his own fault.

"I can't do this anymore." Kurt sobbed. "I can't be like this. Not anymore."

Kurt spun around and ran to his car, staining his face, blurring his vision. He knew that Karofsky did this to him, made him hostile and pushing people away. And now it finally broke him and Henry apart.

Kurt thought they had it. They had that spark and that togetherness that none of the other glee couple had. He thought they would make it.

But it all went to hell when Karofsky started after him.

And now Kurt was shaken and broken.

He needed someone though. Someone to hold him and help him through this.

He needed Blaine.

Henry watched in horror as Kurt ran away. The shock of it all dulled the pain of his bleeding hand. He didn't believe it. Not for a second. How could this happen? How could they mess this up? They had been through so much worse, hadn't they?

Henry felt his legs give out. He fell down to the asphalt and just stared absently at the parked cars through a blurred vision.

It was over.

Kurt was gone.

"Henry?" A voice asked.

**A/N: *****Hides under desk* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, but I had to do it! I kept thinking about it, how Kurt would act about the whole Karofsky thing if he had already been kissed and had a boyfriend, and I think I wrote it the best way I could to keep the storyline going. I know, I know, they're great together, but this also had to happen. Kurt is a very suspicious person and it takes a lot to earn his trust I think….that's why he still doesn't trust Henry, or anyone but his dad really. **

**But other than that…here's a link to what Flint looks like, I know there were rumors of a canon Flint, but here's mine! **_.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/images/blog/wysiwyg/image/Tom_Welling_1(1).jpg&imgrefurl=.com/celebrity-profile-in-national/tom-welling&usg=_Ye8kEeQkJg8AICErK1vzp0scmlw=&h=460&w=384&sz=63&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=Npl4-pg4h7pQ4M:&tbnh=130&tbnw=123&ei=NhvLTdKCGoqCsQOc28isDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dtom%2Bwelling%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dsafari%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D595%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=127&vpy=244&dur=791&hovh=246&hovw=205&tx=112&ty=149&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0_

**Horray for Tom Welling! But yes, I am deeply saddened to have broken them up. But don't worry; they each have someone to comfort them…both girl wise and boy wise.**

**So next time on Glee: With Kurt and Henry donezo, and Mr. Schue out with the Monkey Flu, what happens when Holly Holiday comes to coach New Directions? How will Kurt and Henry handle the break up? And how will the glee club fair in the biggest nastiest break up since 'Babygate 09'? And who's the endearing spy now? **

**Excerpt: "What's wrong? I'm sure the preppy midget can play along too." He smirked.**


	12. A New Direction

**A/N: Alright, so this is crazily the longest chapter I've ever written! This thing is like 28,000 words! And I didn't even want to cut it off here! This has been like the most important chapter for Kurt and Henry, and you'll see why in just a few moments, but I felt the need to cut this chapter at so many different parts, but I chose where I did. This is a mix of 'Never Been Kissed' and 'The Substitute'. And you'll find that this is the biggest musical chapter of my series! SO MANY SONGS! Trust me, you'll see how many damn songs I put it here, but you'll like it I swear! And without much more of me rambling, enjoy!**

Kurt had only been there once, but Dalton wasn't hard to find. He knew that Dalton's school hours went for a little longer than McKinley, and he knew that'd he'd make it by the time Warbler practice was over.

He just needed to get there.

Kurt tried to drive through the sobs and his shaking. How could this have happened? How could have a simple kiss ruin what he and Henry had for over a year?

But it was more than just a kiss. There was a death threat, and this feeling of paranoia, like Kurt was just his prey.

Kurt slammed his hand against the steering wheel. How could he have let it get this far? He should have just told Henry! Screw what might happen to Karofsky! He had this coming! He kissed Kurt and then threatened to kill him after all the bullying he had done! He deserved it! Kurt felt like he should just turn around, apologize to Henry, out Karofsky and get on with life.

But…it just didn't work that way.

And if he did out Karofsky, that death threat was still lingering.

And Blaine….

What would Blaine think?

Blaine would probably think what Kurt had done wasn't really a step forward. That Kurt had acted rashly and may have made things worse.

Blaine would have been disappointed.

Kurt couldn't do anything anyways.

The truth had come out between he and Henry.

And it was all down to a simple lack of trust. That lack of trust ultimately ended everything for them.

And Kurt was berating himself about it all the way to Dalton.

Once he got out of the car, he knew exactly where to go. He walked briskly through the courtyard and made it to Warbler Hall. Kurt checked the door window to see if he was going to interrupt them, but it seemed that only Wes, David, Flint, some other boy, and Blaine were there.

Kurt sucked in a breath and walked in. But as soon as he was three feet in the door…

"KURTIE!" Wes cried, flinging himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt stiffened for a moment as David rolled his eyes and went to pry Wes off of him. Blaine saw Kurt and immediately looked concerned. "Kurt? What's going on? Not that I mind, but why are you here? It's a 2 hour drive."

David had Wes firmly in his grasp and Flint and the other boy looked on in confusion. The other boy that Kurt didn't know, looked eerily familiar, but Kurt couldn't put his finger on it. He was very tall; actually, he was taller than Finn tall. He was thin, but not just skin and bones. His hair was a pure almost white blonde that easily covered his blue eyes in the swoop it was styled in. The part of his heart-shaped face that you could see was tan and perfectly clear, except for one single scar just on his left cheek. The tall boy noticed Kurt's staring and blinked out of confusion.

"Flint, Wes, David." The tall boy said softly. "I think that we're being kicked out for the moment." He smiled and nodded at Kurt. "He's all yours, Kurt."

The boy grabbed Flint by the forearm and led him out as David did the same with Wes. "Eli is so freaky with his creepy psychic thing." Wes whispered to David.

"I heard that." Eli laughed lightly as the four walked out. "And I'm not psychic, I just read social cues."

"Creepy psychic telekinetic social cues." Wes grumbled as the door behind them closed.

With it being just he and Blaine, Kurt's tension quickly eased. He took a step towards Blaine and already felt the tears coming back. "Blaine…I…It all went wrong." Kurt choked.

Blaine hurriedly took Kurt and sat them both on a near leather couch. "Shh..Kurt." He cooed. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Kurt sniffled and glanced at Blaine. "After….after Karofsky kissed me…it just seems like he's upped his game. Everywhere I go, he's there, looming in the halls glaring at me. And then…he-he-"

"It's okay, Kurt. Just relax and breathe." Blaine instructed.

Kurt nodded. "The other day…Karofsky asked if I told anyone what happened….and I didn't, at least anyone at my school, so I said no…but he said that if I did…he'd- he'd kill me."

Blaine's heart stopped. Blaine had been through a lot when he first came out at his old school, he even got beat up a few times, but none of the kids ever threatened to kill him.

This was larger than what he had thought.

It was larger than just talking to him.

It was larger than Blaine.

He put his hand on Kurt's back and rubbed soothing circles. "Kurt…I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would turn out this way. But this isn't just bullying anymore. You need to tell an adult there. You need to tell your parents."

"I can't." Kurt sobbed. "If I tell my dad…he just started recovering from a heart attack 2 months ago, this could ruin all the progress he's made. I can't put that stress on him now, what with that and his wedding coming up. And….and I already ruined my relationship with my boyfriend over me not being able to tell him. I just can't…"

Blaine's mind screamed to a halt and Kurt's words were lost to him.

Kurt had a boyfriend.

Kurt had broken up with that boyfriend.

Where the hell was that boyfriend?

"Wait." Blaine said evenly, despite the rage he was feeling inside himself at Kurt's supposed boyfriend. "You have a boyfriend?"

Kurt looked confused for a moment. "I…I _had_ a boyfriend. I don't see what that has to do-"

"Where was he during all of this!" Blaine blurted.

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's change in demeanor, but quickly realized what Blaine was implying. "Oh! Blaine, I…I just couldn't tell him. He had already been through so much just before and he's hated Karofsky for so long. Henry's got such a short temper, I couldn't tell him, he would blow up and make things ten times worse."

_Henry. So that's what the douchebag's name was_, Blaine inwardly seethed. He already hated the guy, how could he not see his boyfriend being tortured? How could this guy not know that Kurt was in trouble?

But Kurt hadn't told this Henry what was going on.

Not to mention that Kurt had never told Blaine he even had a boyfriend.

Well, in reality, Blaine only knew what Kurt liked and didn't like. Granted they only knew each other for a week or so, but still…

Kurt didn't really tell people things.

Blaine decided he'd go on his Henry hate rampage later. His first concern was Kurt. "Kurt…I know it must suck to have a break up because of something like this…but if you knew that he would do something brash…then not telling him was probably for the best."

Kurt nodded. "I know…it's just…we were doing so well. Out of all the glee couples, we had the most drama, well maybe besides Quinn, I'm not sure, but we got through it all…and then Karofsky came and ruined it all."

Blaine sighed. While he was all for telling Karofsky he was not alone and that they were there to help him…seeing how broken Kurt looked right then made him reconsider how he felt about this whole situation.

Blaine decided that Kurt would tell him about Henry and what happened to them earlier that day on his own time. The least he could do was be there for Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and held him close. "I know it's not much, Kurt, but right now, this is really all I can give you."

Kurt felt Blaine's warmth against him and sighed his stress out. There was no use thinking of things that were said and done.

Henry was gone.

Kurt had run away.

It was over.

But at least Blaine was here to help.

Unknown to the two in the Warbler room, the door in which the other boys had left was left open a slight crack. Outside, Wes, David, Flint, and Eli all stood. Wes was crouched at the front with David leaning above him and Flint looking into the room, standing above him, and Eli as the tallest standing over them all. All four heads peaked into the room.

"I know Blaine said Kurt was being bullied, it was easy to tell when you and I met him, David….but death threats?" Wes whispered angrily.

"No wonder Blaine and Kurt talk so much. Kurt's got a lot on his plate and Blaine had been through something similar."

Flint looked down at David. "He did?"

David nodded. "Yeah, Blaine was bullied at his old school too. He doesn't talk about it much, he just said that he was forced to transfer here because of it."

Flint looked sadly into the room at Blaine.

"And Kurt had a boyfriend through all of this." Eli stated neutrally.

Wes grumbled. "I can't believe the douche couldn't even tell his boyfriend was being sexually assaulted and then given death threats. What kind of boyfriend is that?"

"Just because you're the perfect boyfriend to Katy, doesn't mean that everyone has to live up to your standards." David said.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Either way, it doesn't matter if Kurt told him or not, this guy should have known, should have done something."

"Weren't you listening?" Eli asked neutrally. "Kurt said that this Henry has a short temper and would have set a firestorm at his school. And apparently Henry has had his own share of problems. It just didn't seem feasible for Kurt to let Henry know if it would only make things worse."

"Well, at least he's told someone." David added.

"More like five someones now." Wes muttered.

"Shush you." David glared.

"What do you think they're going to do now?" Flint asked.

"Who knows? But as far as I can see, with Kurt now being single, and with the way Blaine is holding him….I'd say our vertically challenged friend is getting his game on." Wes smirked.

"You really think Blaine's the kind of guy to go all rebound after a break up over something this huge?" Eli retorted, kicking Wes in the butt for his stupidity, Wes hissed at Eli as Flint's eyes steeled and he walked away.

"Wha-where are you going Flint?" David asked.

Flint didn't even turn back. "We're spying, and spying on something very personal. It doesn't seem right. I'm going back to my dorm." Flint grumbled as he turned down the hall.

"Well what's got his thong in a twist?" Wes snickered as he rubbed his kicked butt.

David didn't answer, he already knew why. He looked at Blaine and how close he was to Kurt.

Things seemed to have taken a turn at Dalton.

"Come on, guys." David said quietly. "Flint's right. We shouldn't be spying."

Wes pouted. "No fair! As soon as Flint gets all cryptic you go and agree with him? I wanna watch gay love bloom!"

Eli was already walking away from the door, and David grabbed Wes by the hand. "Come on, Wes. If you come with us, I'll buy you some candy at the cafeteria."

Wes' eye glistened. "You would?" He asked breathlessly.

David rolled his eye good-naturedly. "Of course. Anything for my biff, Wesley."

Wes squeaked in delight and half tackled David in a hug. David smiled despite Wes' childish nature and walked them down the hall to catch up with Eli. "It really is like having a child." David smiled.

"You love it." Wes beamed.

David didn't answer but it was easy to tell the two boys couldn't function without the other.

Back in the Warbler's choir room, Kurt had finished telling Blaine everything about Karofsky and how he couldn't tell Henry. Kurt felt this immense weight lifted out off his shoulders. Blaine took everything in and still comforted Kurt in his moment. But one thing was still certain.

Blaine hated Henry.

No one, most of all Kurt, should have to go through what he did and with a boyfriend who was never there for him. No matter if Kurt told him or not, he should have seen something.

But Henry was gone now. Blaine would be there for Kurt. Someone more stable, apparently, and someone who knows how to deal with situations without violence.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Don't worry, Kurt. I know…I know my advice was a little useless before, but I promise you, I'll always be there for you. Things will get better. You have my word."

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Blaine. That…that means the world to me."

Blaine beamed and gave Kurt a little one-armed hug. "Oh, hey! I almost forgot! What do you say about having a little night of Disney movies tomorrow night? I got at least a good 3 days worth of classic animated romances in my dorm room."

Kurt knew that things would get out of control as soon as the rest of the glee club found out about him and Henry. So any sort of escape was more than welcomed. And besides, he liked spending time with Blaine.

"I'd love to." Kurt agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry blinked through his tears as he heard his name. From where he kneeled in the parking lot, he looked up to see a figure.

Quinn.

After what had just happened, Henry didn't think he could handle people seeing him like this. Blood, tears, and a trembling body. "Go…Go away, Quinn." Henry choked out. "I can't…I can't do this right now."

Quinn didn't know what happened, but seeing Henry chasing Kurt after glee, and now seeing him crying in the middle of the parking lot, with a bleeding and surely bruising hand, a decent sized dent in a random car, and Kurt nowhere to be seen, Quinn figured only the worst.

Kurt had left Henry.

And Henry didn't take any of it well at all.

She bent down and placed a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henry…you know me better than to leave you here like this. You're hurting…and I want to help."

Henry knew it was true; Quinn wasn't going to just let Henry sit in a puddle of tears and blood in the middle of the high school parking lot. Not only was it a very odd site that would cause rumors at school, but also Quinn wouldn't leave her best friend alone at a time like this.

Henry wanted to be strong, he wanted to be able to get back up and walk away. But this was…this all happened and Henry didn't even know why. Something was wrong with Kurt, and Kurt couldn't tell him.

Their whole relationship was ruined because of something Henry didn't even know.

But that wasn't all. Just minutes before, when Henry was looking right in Kurt's eyes, he saw something else. He saw what was holding Kurt back, what was tearing them apart.

Trust.

Henry thought….he thought that when Kurt decided he wanted to have sex…that that had implied trust, that Kurt trusted him enough.

Apparently Henry was wrong.

Henry thought he was tough, that he could hold his own and be a man greater than his father could ever claim he wasn't. Henry thought that he was strong, that he could stay together no matter how hard things got. But with the thought that all this time…Kurt didn't trust him… the crying started all over again.

And for the first time in a long time, Henry fell apart.

He slumped further, his body racking with sobs. His arms wrapped around himself tightly and it was as if he was trying to fold in on himself.

Quinn took any motherly instincts from her brief moments with Beth and swooped down to Henry's side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed his head against the crook of her neck. "Shh…shh. Let it out, Henry. I'm here, you don't have to hide."

Henry couldn't stop crying, it was too much to bear knowing that he had given Kurt anything and everything, and Kurt couldn't return it in the end.

It seemed like their whole time together was wasted.

"I tried." Henry sobbed. "I…I tried so hard….so fucking hard, to get Kurt to let me in. I knew that Kurt…that Kurt was hard to get to open up. He's so guarded…and after all this time, Quinn….I still couldn't get in."

Quinn didn't say anything, he just held him closer. There really was nothing Quinn could say to console him. Saying that it's okay, that everything will be fine was tacky and was the easiest way to piss them off.

It was also a lie.

Telling Henry not to cry seemed even worse. It was rare to see Henry cry and this wasn't just crying. The Henry Quinn saw now was someone she had never seen before.

And hoped never to see again.

Henry was just….he was collapsing in on himself.

He just fell apart right in front of Quinn.

That's why she felt saying that it was okay to cry, that he didn't have to hide was the best plan. Because if Henry was going to hole up and disappear from everyone, it was going to be now.

And Quinn didn't want that.

With his biggest support, Kurt, gone Henry was left bare and more vulnerable than ever, and it probably scared him. Quinn didn't want him to try and leave it all to himself to deal with.

But if Kurt had left Henry, and then left the school, who was consoling _him_?

Quinn loved Henry, he was her brother she never had and best friend, but there had to be some reason for Kurt to do this, to run away. And if Kurt had put Henry in this state, how was he fairing? And if he was broken as well, who was going to be there for him?

Quinn shook the thought for now and decided to focus on the boy crying in her arms at the moment. She kissed his temple and started running her hand through his hair in a comforting motion. "I don't know what happened, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but from what I see here I can make a good guess. So I want to let you know that if Kurt couldn't trust you, it doesn't mean he didn't love you." Henry stilled. "Last year, I loved Finn, but there was no way I could ever trust him to be the father of Beth. But I still loved him…and even now, I don't think I love him like I did, but I still greatly care for him. So, just know that for whatever reason this happened it doesn't make everything between you two wasted. And don't think that you never got Kurt to let you in, because you did. You're his first boyfriend, Henry, and he gave you that title for a reason, and gave you his affection for a reason. Love."

Henry had stopped crying when he realized that it was as if Quinn had read his mind. She had no clue what happened or why Henry was like this, but she knew exactly what to say. Henry wiped his face with his hands and hissed at the pain from his bloody one. Quinn moved Henry to face her. "Here" She said gently "Let me see your hand."

Henry, eyes still downcast, lifted his hand to Quinn and let her look at it. Quinn delicately inspected the injured hand and checked the wound. "Well." She said after a moment. "You did a good job with this one, a good gash on you knuckles, but I don't think it's broken. We need to get the cut cleaned and bandaged. Do you want to back and see the nur-"

"Quinn?" A voice called from behind them. The voice came closer and Sam appeared from behind a string of cars. His eyes saw Quinn first. "Quinn, there you are. I was wondering where you wen-" Sam stopped speaking when he finally noticed Henry next to her. Henry quickly looked away from Sam, his shoulders shaking again, audible sobs coming from him. Then Sam took in the whole scene: the dented car, the bleeding fist….

Henry crying.

Sam had seen it before; he'd seen Henry cry only twice, and he had never wanted to see it again.

Even now, the pain of seeing him cry was so much.

Instantly, as if on autopilot, Sam crouched down next to Henry. "Hey, what's going on?" Sam's voice filled with whispered concern. "Don't cry, Henry….you, you know how much I hate to see you cry." Quinn fell to the background as Sam inspected the crying Henry. She watched as Sam's usual dorky and laid back attitude changed into….Quinn couldn't place it, the only words she could think of was…

Caring and lovingly.

Sam gently slid his hand to cup Henry's face; his thumbs wiped away the tears that had appeared as soon as Henry saw Sam. Henry was miserable, but having to have Sam see him like that made Henry feel even worse. But as Sam wiped his tears away, a flood of emotions flowed through him. Henry stared into Sam's eyes. Hazel eyes looking into blue ones; both of them never blinking.

Sam didn't know what was going on with him, but as soon as he had seen Henry's crying, he was just acting on old impulses.

Boyfriend impulses.

And one thing Sam always did for Henry whenever he was down or sick, was sing.

And he had a go to song, and before he knew it, he was opening his mouth.

_**SAM:**_

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

As Sam said 'make me love you less', Henry looked at Sam in shock. Sam had just, albeit in song, said he loved Henry. And Quinn was right there.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_But I'm a lot like you_

Sam shook his head as he sang 'I get angry too'. He had gotten angry with Henry when he first transferred, but he realized that he didn't have to. And Sam looked right into Henry's eyes as he sang 'but I'm a lot like you'. Henry smiled faintly at the line, but stayed entranced as Sam sang.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

Quinn watched in fascination as the two boys interacted with each other, Sam singing to Henry and Henry avidly listening. Henry had stopped crying and Sam had moved his hands away from Henry's face, but the closeness she could feel between then was huge.

Something was different between them.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

By the time Sam had whispered off the last line of the song, Henry had leaned his head against Sam's shoulder contently. Quinn saw the relaxed smile on Henry's face, and the warm and caring smile on Sam's.

And then it clicked.

The way Sam and Henry had been so awkward with each other when Sam first joined glee. The reason Sam was so nervous about Henry being Frank-N-Furter in _Rocky Horror_. The reason why after their private talk the two were so close again. The reason now that Sam had instantly sung to Henry when he was sad, and then how content Henry looked. The way they seem to be different and yet be so similar. The way they defend each other so quickly. And most of all, the way the work together so well. There could be only one explanation.

Sam and Henry had a past together.

A romantic past.

That's all there was to it.

But Quinn had to be sure. She couldn't just go and throw that kind of secret out to either of them for confirmation. If she were wrong, she'd lose a friendship or two.

And if she was right….

She was dating a gay, or at least bisexual, man.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus._ Quinn inwardly muttered. _First I have an illegitimate child with the town's bicycle, and now I'm dating a homosexual….well, you know what? Good! I'm glad! Nothing's wrong with either of those, and God loves all his children. Even these two. But….He doesn't love these two as much as I do. And with that…I think I should keep this idea to myself. I can't risk outing Sam, or bringing his and Henry's wrath on myself if I'm wrong. So I'll wait._

She focused back on Sam holding a teary, yet much more calm, Henry. She smiled, even if it was possible that they were keeping such a huge secret from everyone, and Sam could be hiding that fact from her, his girlfriend, Quinn couldn't help but not be mad. She stood up and brushed off her uniform, breaking Sam and Henry's trance on one another. "Okay. Henry?" She asked sweetly as she held out her hand. "Ready to get that wound checked out?"

Henry had forgotten about his bleeding hand completely once Sam was there. He had been lost to the world ever since Kurt had left. He had lost Kurt, and it seems that this time it was for good. But as soon as Sam showed up…

Even the thoughts of Kurt seemed to disappear.

And having that thought, the fact that Sam could make the pain of Kurt leaving him totally disappear, both scared and soothed him. For one, if Sam could take that pain away, if only for a moment, that was more than Henry could ever ask for, but if Sam can make Henry feel so welcomed, and so warm…so loved….

What did that mean?

Henry was both glad and wary of Sam's ability to comfort him so, but as soon as Quinn had reminded him of his bleeding hand, from punching a car, because Kurt had left him…

All that pain came rushing back.

Henry's face fell solemn and Quinn flinched as she saw Henry once again crumple in on himself. Sam noticed too and he wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulder. "Come on, Henry. Let's get that wound cleaned up."

Henry nodded silently and stood up. He started walking back towards the school while Quinn and Sam shared a look as he started to walk away. Quinn's look was one of appreciation for Sam's comforting of Henry, Sam's look was one of worry for the boy who had quickly closed off and who was obviously hurt.

Henry was ahead of the two blonds following behind him so his stony face was hidden. Despite having Sam there to comfort him, Henry didn't want that. He didn't want Sam to have that power over him. There were only two things he wanted:

The truth.

And Kurt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry left the nurse's office with a bandaged hand and a sullen demeanor. Sam and Quinn had stayed with him as the nurse cleaned his hand, but no one spoke. Henry sat there with a stern expressionless face as the nurse fixed him up. Quinn and Sam sat next to him, their worry increasing as Henry's silence continued.

As the trio left the school grounds, Quinn and Sam walked closely behind Henry. Both were unsure what to make of his change of attitude, but as the reached their cars, they had to ask.

"Henry?" Quinn asked timidly. "Are…what are you going to do now?"

Henry stopped his brisk walking and sighed. "I'm….I'm going to go home. I have homework I need to do."

Quinn didn't get the answer she was really asking for, but before she could speak, Sam took action. "Dude, I think she means what you're going to do about Kurt."

Quinn could have smacked Sam upside the head for his bluntness. But Sam was Sam, and Henry was used to Sam so Henry only shook his head good-naturedly. "I knew that Sam." Henry sighed. "And to answer that…I don't know. I hardly even know what happened, not to mention why. But…Kurt can't avoid me forever. So…I'll wait, cool off and think things through."

Quinn smiled in relief and Sam nodded. "Alright then, so we'll see you tomorrow?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Quinn gave him a tight hug. "Call me if you need anything." She whispered during the embrace. "I'll always be there if you need me." She smiled sadly at Henry and went to Sam. "I'll see you tomorrow too." She gave him a quick kiss and flounced to her car.

Sam beamed at Quinn after the kiss and nodded. "Yeah, see ya." Once Quinn was in her running car, Sam looked to Henry earnestly. "So…Listen, Henry. You haven't told us exactly what happened, but….I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry it had to happen like this, you know? I…I just…." Sam looked torn, but sighed loudly. "I care about you….**so** much, Henry…and seeing you cry today…It killed me. And I…last time I saw you cry…when we broke up…I never wanted to see you like that again."

Henry stood there in shock at Sam's admission, but the blond continued anyway. "I don't know much about your and Kurt's relationship, but I know that if you and Kurt can make it through half the things I've heard from kids at school…I know that you two can get through…whatever this is. Just…like Quinn said, if you need anything…never hesitate to call me." Henry soaked in every word and jumped slightly when the smaller, yet more muscular boy squeezed him in a tight embrace. Henry hugged him back and felt his body unwind at the touch. Sam pulled away and smiled his usual dorky smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Henry."

Henry nodded and smiled despite himself. Sam walked over to his truck and drove off.

After a while of Henry just standing in the parking lot, Henry went to his jeep and began his drive home. As he drove, Henry let his mind wander to Kurt.

His Kurt.

But…his Kurt was gone. Changed. He was more pessimistic and angrier lately. He had been pushing people away ever since his father's heart attack. And all of a sudden, just the other week, it became so much worse.

And then it had lead to this.

Henry's pulse raced when he thought of the earlier events of the day. His anger skyrocketed and his teeth gritted.

He still didn't understand it all.

What was it that got Kurt so closed off.

And why Kurt had broken up with him. Why he couldn't trust him.

Henry slammed his palm on the steering wheel. "Why, Kurt?" He hissed to himself. "Why?"

Henry's iPod, connected to the car speakers, shuffled the next song and even before it began Henry knew that it was going to a song that reminded him of Kurt.

And sure enough, 'I'll Cover You' from _RENT_ came on. The song that he and Kurt had sang at the roller rink. The first duet they sang in public; one of the best dates out they had had.

Henry felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he kept on driving. It was bad enough to have Kurt leave him, but it was worse when so many things reminded him of Kurt.

How could he do this to Henry after all they had been through?

Why does it have to hurt so much?

Why can't he trust him?

Why didn't he love him?

No. That was wrong. Quinn even said so. You can still love someone and not fully trust them. She loved Finn, but couldn't trust him with baby Beth. So…Kurt loved him, but just couldn't open up to him. Kurt was very wary of letting people in; Henry knew that. But Kurt gave him more than he had ever given anyone else that was for sure.

And that meant love.

And that love….

Meant that he couldn't give up.

Henry spun the car around.

Kurt may have given up, but Henry sure as hell wasn't.

He loved and trusted Kurt; he'd give him anything and everything.

Henry headed to the Hummel/Hudson house with a renewed determination and a fire in his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had gotten home that night just as dinner was ready. He felt slightly less guilty about everything that had happened earlier after he had talked to Blaine. He was thankful for Blaine being able to comfort him and keep him from doing something that he'd later regret.

But as he entered the warm Hummel/Hudson house, he realized that as far as he knew, no one besides Henry himself knew that they were broken up. And after the way Henry had taken it, telling his family would only mean a bad night for everyone. Not to mention that they'd ask why, and if he couldn't even tell Henry, how would he tell Finn, Carole, and especially his dad.

His dad would really blow a gasket.

So he entered the house quietly and went straight to his room. He knew that it would all hit the fan tomorrow when the glee club would find out about he and Henry's parting, but for right now, he'd just try and work up the energy to take it all when it did, so that meant a little music therapy. So Kurt pulled out his iPod and started playing his 'Relaxation' playlist, full of his favorite ballads and musicals, and fell back onto his bed to collect his thoughts.

Kurt knew that he loved Henry. He had for a long time. But even with Karofsky and the death threat looming, Kurt finally figured his problems with trust. It started when his mother was sick. Every night she'd read him his bedtime story, and when she couldn't finish the story because of a coughing fit that brought up blood, she'd tell him that everything would be alright, that she would get better and then finally be able to go back to the park and play with that sweet little boy and his little brother; that he'd finally be able to be able to jump into her arms again.

But those promises were never made.

He never got to play with that pretty boy and his wild little brother; he never got to jump into his mother's arms again.

He never got to be a child again.

His mother died, and his father had to take up all parental duties, but he couldn't. His dad had to work at the shop to be able to keep the house and feed his little boy. And with him constantly at the shop, Kurt had to fend for himself, and learn to cook at an early age.

It seemed that all his child-like innocence was ripped away with him along with his mother.

Kurt learned to not put trust in words, because those words can just as easily be taken back. Promises were made to be broken, and for Kurt, they usually were.

Call him jaded, call him a pessimist, but Kurt knew that people lied, that they were only in it for themselves. He knew from an early age that people overestimated what they could do; they gave false hope.

Kurt let his thoughts carry him away, so far away from his present life that he never heard the doorbell, he never heard the hurried conversation upstairs and he never heard the footsteps down to his basement. But his dark thoughts of his past came to a halt when a tight voice rang through his room.

"Kurt!"

Kurt opened his eyes to see who called him. It was then that he realized that he had been crying. He looked up to see who had entered his room.

Standing in the doorway to his room stood a very breathless and tired Henry. It had only been several hours since he last saw him, but to Kurt it looked as if Henry had aged 10 years.

And still, Kurt's heart leaped out of his chest when he saw him.

Henry was breathing heavily and couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt. He took a step forward but froze when he saw Kurt's expression close off.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked sternly.

"I…I" Henry stammered at Kurt's icy tone. "Please, Kurt. I just don't get it!"

"Get what?" Kurt asked angrily. "I broke up with you. Now please leave."

Henry frowned and his anger gave him more courage. "No, Kurt. Not until you tell me why."

"Because I can't trust you!" Kurt hissed as he rose from his bed. "For some reason I can't trust anyone. And like you said, you can't have love without trust. So I ended it; I saved you from being with someone that didn't love you."

"Bull, Kurt. I know you love me!" Henry retorted. "You wouldn't have gone through what we did this past year if you didn't love me! So don't lie! Tell me what's going on!"

Kurt's iPod changed songs and beginning of the song registered with both boys. For Henry, it reminded him of his own song revelation with 'I'll Cover You'; it was from the same musical after all. For Kurt, it was just the kind of song he needed. He needed to let Henry go; to free Henry from this situation. He hated to do it, but Kurt needed to push Henry away, to keep him safe. And this song would have to do it. **A/N: Alright, put on 'Another Day' from **_**RENT**_**! I also changed a few of the words in the song to fit the two. Enjoy!**

_**KURT:**_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Barging in on me and my iPod_

_Little boy - hey_

_The door is that way_

_You better go you know_

_The fire's out anyway_

Kurt glared at the boy and started storming towards him. Henry stepped back slightly and was being pushed out of the room by Kurt.

_Take your laughter - take your smile_

_Your sweet whisper_

_I just can't handle_

_Well take your hair in the moonlight_

_Your blue eyes - goodbye, goodnight!_

Kurt got Henry to the basement stairwell but stopped at Henry's stricken face. He thought that he should just tell Henry what's going on, let Henry in and just fix this all.

_I should tell you I should tell you_

_I should tell you I should - No!_

But he couldn't.

_Another time - another place_

_Our temperature would climb_

_There'd be a long embrace_

_We'd do another dance_

_It'd be another play_

_Looking for romance?_

_Come back another day_

_Another day_

Kurt had successfully glared and pushed Henry up the stairs into the living room where his family was watching television when it was Henry's turn to sing. He looked at Kurt pleadingly and went for Kurt's hands.

_**HENRY:**_

_The heart may freeze or it can burn_

_The pain will ease if I can learn_

_There is no future_

_There is no past_

_I live this moment as my last_

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret_

_Or life is yours to miss_

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

Finn, Carole, and Burt looked at the two in deep confusion. Carole looked sadly at the two boys while Burt and Finn didn't have a clue. Finn was kind of peeved that Kurt and Henry had just started singing while they were watching TV, but he knew something was up when Henry burst into the house in a breathless panic.

Kurt's anger fell slightly, but only for a moment. He needed to get Henry out of the house; he needed to get Henry out, otherwise he'd fall apart and tell him. And that would only end badly, especially with his family watching them.

_**KURT:**_

_Excuse me if I'm off track_

_But if you're so wise_

_Then tell me - why do you always snap?_

_Take your temper_

_Take your fancy prayer_

_And don't forget_

_Get the moonlight out of your hair_

_Long ago - you might've lit up my heart_

_But the fire's dead - ain't never ever gonna start_

_Another time - another place_

_The words would only rhyme_

_We'd be in outer space_

_It'd be another song_

_We'd sing another way_

_You wanna prove me wrong?_

_Come back another day_

_Another day_

Kurt resigned himself to ending this. He needed to protect Henry. Who knew what Karofsky would do to Henry if he already threatened to kill Kurt? Henry and Karofsky would fight and it would not end well for anyone. Kurt didn't want any more problems than he's already had and telling Henry would just fire him up.

He needed to get Henry out of the house. So Kurt pushed past Henry and ripped open the door. Kurt grabbed the taller boy by the wrist and pulled him outside with him. The cold air shook both boys but Henry tried to plead to Kurt again.

_**HENRY:**_

_There's only yes_

_Only tonight_

_We must let go_

_To know what's right_

_No other course_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

Kurt saw the hurt in Henry's eyes. Henry grabbed both of Kurt's hands and pulled him in close, just inches apart.

_**HENRY:**_

_I can't control_

_**KURT:**_

_Control your temper_

_**HENRY:**_

_My destiny_

_**KURT:**_

_He doesn't see_

_**HENRY:**_

_I trust my soul_

_**KURT:**_

_Who says that there's a soul?_

_**HNERY:**_

_My only goal is just_

_To be_

_**KURT:**_

_Just let me be..._

Kurt let only one tear fall before he pushed Henry back; the cold air overtook him as he left the warmth from Henry's body. He gave the boy he loved a hard stare and walked back towards the front door.

_**HENRY:**_

_There's only now_

_There's only here_

_Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

_No other path_

_No other way_

_No day but today..._

_**KURT:**_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Barging in on me and my iPod_

_Little boy, hey_

_The door is that way_

_The fire's out anyway_

_**HENRY:**_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_**KURT:**_

_Take your laughter; take your temper_

_Take your blue eyes, your pretty smile, your warm inviting face_

_Another time, another place_

_Another rhyme, a warm embrace_

_Another dance, another way_

_Another chance, another day_

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_No day but today!_

They ended the song with Kurt staring at Henry from the porch and Henry halfway down the lawn. Henry looked at Kurt's emotionless face sadly. "Kurt…"

"No, Henry." Kurt whispered. "I can't. I can't give you what you want, so I suggest you just leave." Kurt hated to act so coldly to Henry, but it was for his own good.

Henry shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving! Please, Kurt! Just…just let me in. Tell me what's gotten you so reserved and belligerent! I want to he-"

"NO HENRY!" Kurt screamed, something he rarely did and effectively shocking Henry into stunned silence. "I can't, and I won't. I'm sorry, Henry, but I think I need to be alone. Like you said…I have trust issues." Bit sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Kurt!" Henry pleaded. "I love you and-"

"Stop it!" Kurt cried, squeezing his eyes shut. "Just stop, Henry. I don't want to hear it anymore! Just go!"

A long silence hung in the cold November air. Henry looked long and hard into his boyfriend's, no ex-boyfriend's eyes, trying to find whatever is was that Kurt was hiding from him. Out of the corner of his eye, Henry spotted both Burt and Finn peeking out the window to look in on his and Kurt's conversation. Henry sighed. "Fine. I'm leaving…." Henry turned around and began to walk back to his car. Kurt let his body unwind slightly. "But I'm not giving up." Kurt jumped slightly at Henry's loud and determined voice. Henry looked over his shoulder at Kurt...

And he smiled the same boyish smile he always gave Kurt. "I'm not letting you go that easily." And then he walked back to his car.

As soon as Henry had driven off, Kurt escaped back to the warmth of the house, where he was greeted with his father, Carole, and Finn standing awkwardly in the hall. Kurt figured that after his and Henry's little musical scene, that they'd be curious as to what was going on. He only looked at the three blankly. "Yes?" He asked flatly.

Carole shook her head at Finn and Burt. "Men." She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Kurt was thankful for Carole's womanly insight and knowing when to pry and when to just let things be.

But, his dad and Finn were another story. He knew that he'd have to tell Finn by glee tomorrow, and he told his father just about everything, so he should at least tell them now.

Kurt sighed. "I guess you want an explanation for that little musical memory, right?" Kurt mused. Finn shifted awkwardly between his feet. Burt just readjusted his cap. "For reasons that will remain unknown to you, Henry and I have broken up. We're done."

Finn's eyes widened comically and Burt looked even more murderous than he had in a while.

"I'll kill him." Both Finn and Burt muttered simultaneously. Burt moved towards the garage and Finn went right for the front door.

Kurt panicked. He may have dumped Henry, but committing homicide wasn't necessary. "Hold on!" Kurt exclaimed. "We will not be ending anyone's life tonight, alright? You both will sit and eat dinner like we always do!" He then glared at his father. "And where we're you even going?"

Burt took off his cap and scratched his bald head in embarrassment. "I was going to get my shotgun."

Kurt paled. "Dad! You can't just shoot people! You don't even have a shotgun!"

"As far as you know kiddo." Burt smirked. Kurt's facial expression deepened even graver and Burt rolled his eyes just as Kurt did so often. "Chill, kid, I wasn't actually going to shoot him. Just…give him a stern warning. I won't kill him."

"I'm still gonna kill him." Finn growled. "That douche came in here thinking he could get you back or something?"

Kurt glared at Finn. "You won't be killing Henry at all, Finn. I ended it. He didn't do anything, so you'll leave him alone." Kurt then marched to Finn and pressed a thin finger into his chest angrily. "And, you will not go to school tomorrow spewing my business to anyone." Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off quickly. "Especially Rachel."

Finn deflated. "Why?" Finn whined.

"That mad woman has the biggest mouth next to Mercedes, Finn!" Kurt retorted. "No one needs to know my business, you only know because we're family. So you won't tell anyone. Got it!"

Finn nodded despite the goofy smile on his face ever since Kurt had called them family. Burt smiled as well and even Carole, who had been listening from the kitchen, smiled to her self. They were a family, and even through things like break-ups, they were still a family and they worked together.

"Good." Kurt said, his mood only slightly lighter since Henry had come and gone. "Now, let's have dinner."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, after dinner and a pile of homework, Kurt found himself in the middle of his moisturizing routine. He had been on a sort of autopilot ever since Henry had been there. He was rubbing the lotion into his hands to prepare to rub into his face, and when he looked up into the mirror to apply it, he saw that he was crying.

He was crying, and he hadn't even realized it.

Kurt shook his head violently and wiped the tears away. There was no use crying; he had sent Henry away of his own free will. He needed to. He broke up with Henry because he wanted to keep him safe from Karofsky. Who knew what Karofsky was capable of if he could so easily find Kurt anywhere at school, and even threaten to kill him? What would happen to Henry? Kurt had to keep Henry safe, and if he had to separate himself from Henry, then so be it. He needed to break things off to save Henry from Karofsky.

Or at least that's what he hoped was the reason.

Sure, Karofsky was a dangerous force right now; especially with the death threat hanging the in air, but…was that really it?

Kurt stared out his basement window, watching the night clouds slowly cover and uncover the moon.

No. It wasn't the only reason.

And he and Henry had found the true reason for the spilt when they were in the parking lot.

Kurt just…just couldn't trust Henry.

Or anyone really.

Maybe he did have trust issues.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, holding tears back. He knew that he was a very closed person. It was hard for him to let people see him in any sort of compromising position. It was just the way he was after his mother's death and being an only child with a single father. It was hard to be so open and trusting when anyone you meet could turn around and exploit you as soon as you show them your weakness. Being gay had made it hard to trust people when anyone and everyone could hate you for something you couldn't even control.

Kurt thought he had been able to change that when he met Henry. Henry was gay too; he knew the stigmas of homosexuality had been a victim as well. He had lost his brother and dealt with so much too. It seemed that Henry would have been just like Kurt: closed and wary.

But Henry wasn't. He was so open and free. He let anyone he liked in. He put his trust in the people he cared about, and when he trusted them, he gave them everything.

Henry was so different than Kurt; even though they were so similar in they way they were raised and they way they were treated. Kurt was like a clam, and Henry was a golden retriever.

Despite the animal metaphor, no wonder it didn't work out.

Even after a whole year and so many trials to overcome, Kurt couldn't let Henry in. Sure he gave Henry more than he'd ever given anyone else in his life, even more than his own father, but that still wasn't enough.

Henry openly talked about Logan; sure it was a touchy subject with most people, but not with Kurt. And Kurt never spoke of his mother, even when he and Henry were dating; he went to his mother's grave on the anniversary of her death alone. Henry didn't even know when it was that she died.

And still, the thought that he had had sex with Henry, several times in fact, and even then…that still wasn't enough. Kurt still felt distant from him.

He felt distant from everyone.

"Pull it together, Hummel." Kurt growled to himself. "Like you said before, sometimes being different means you just have to be alone. People will be crawling all over you when you're the biggest thing to hit Broadway since the dynamic duo of Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel."

Kurt looked himself through the mirror. What did he see? Did he see a scared little boy who had lost his childhood along with his mother? Or did he see a young man, protecting the things he loves?

Kurt didn't know. They both seemed so familiar.

Kurt figured they were one in the same; no use digging any deeper if all that he got from it were unwanted tears.

He began to work the moisturizer into his skin when a soft knock on his door alerted him.

"Come in!" Kurt greeted the intrusion.

The door opened and Kurt continued his routine as Finn sat in the bed behind him. Kurt looked through the mirror back at Finn and gave him a closed-lipped smile. "Hey Finn."

Finn nodded and looked back down at his shoes. "Hey, Kurt."

The two sat in silence. Kurt continuing his moisturizing routine and Finn twiddling his thumbs and looking at his feet as if they were Rachel's boobs.

After a few minutes Kurt sighed. "Finn, while I greatly enjoy your company, can you tell me why-"

"Why'd you break up with Henry?" Finn blurted out. "I don't get it, things were so good before weren't they? I mean, he said that you had been not very talkative the past few days, and everyone else seems to think your extra bitchy…but I just don't get it. What happened?"

Kurt looked down at his hands, a slight tremble reaching them. _So everyone had noticed_. Kurt thought. _Extra bitchy? Well…I guess that isn't the worst thing. But…they all noticed and Henry even talked to them about it. Maybe I have been even more closed off than usual. _Kurt took a breath and turned to face Finn. "Finn, I… I don't know what to tell you. Why Henry and I broke up is our business, it's not a daily topic for the glee club to discuss. And as for my actions these past few days…. Finn, it's just been a stressful week. Things have been piling up around me and I just don't have the time or energy lately. I'm sorry for worrying you but it'll all work out."

_It just has to._

Finn looked at his brother for a moment. He looked right into his eyes and just stared. He knew it looked kind of creepy, one dude just staring into the eyes of another dude. But then again, Kurt and Henry did that all the time.

Or at least….the used to do that.

But that was the reason he was here. There was no way he would have missed some sort of tension between the two to cause a break up. Besides for both of them snapping in glee earlier that day, but that was it. Kurt hadn't acted very differently at home this past week, maybe a little more stern with Burt and what he could eat, but Kurt was a health Nazi like that. So what was it?

Finn didn't know, but if Kurt… seemed okay, then…maybe he was. He looked well enough right there in front of Finn. So, he'll give Kurt time. Maybe they'll all find out in glee tomorrow, or something.

Finn nodded slowly. "If you say so, dude." Finn got up and headed for the door, but not before stopping once more. "Listen, Kurt…if you need anyone to talk to…I know that I'm not the smartest guy or can keep secrets the best, but I promise you that I can be there for you if you want to talk. I can even work on not telling Rachel. I know she nags a lot, but I'm pretty sure I could fend her off. So just, let me know okay?"

Kurt smiled despite the dread he was feeling for his brother's comment. But, Finn was his brother, and his brotherly love was enough to make Kurt warm up, even if just a little bit. "Thank you, Finn. I…I'll keep that in mind."

Finn gave Kurt his lopsided smile and left. As soon as he was alone, Kurt sank back into his seat.

Now that he and Henry were done, Karofsky was still all over him, Blaine all the way at Dalton, Finn and the rest of the glee club catching on, and still his schooling and his father to worry about, he was spread thin.

What was he going to do?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry entered his house silently. As he turned the corner into the kitchen, all three Changs were there waiting for him.

"Oh there you are sweetie." Mrs. Chang smiled, she then saw Henry's bandaged hand. "Oh my God! Honey, what happened?" She cried as she rushed to inspect his hand. The two Chang men looked at Henry with curiosity and worry.

Henry blushed in embarrassment. He had thought of what he was going to tell his family about him and Kurt, and what he did to his hand. But in the end, Henry was tired and wasn't ready to deal with telling them yet. Henry faked a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, yeah, I was kind of a klutz and got my hand slammed on a door a school. But don't worry, the nurse took care of it." He smiled and prayed that his family would take his lie face value.

Mrs. Chang looked at his hurt hand for another moment but smiled at Henry and kissed his cheek. "Well I'm glad you got it bandaged. We can replace the bandages later tonight." She went back to making dinner. "We were just about to call you anyway, honey. Dinner is almost ready."

Henry smiled at the woman as she bounced around the kitchen. Mike was doing homework at the kitchen bar and Mr. Chang was at the table reading the newspaper. At least after all that happened today with Kurt, he could still come back home and have this.

He smiled and took a seat at the table. "Awesome." He said simply.

Both Mike and Mr. Chang looked from their respective works and gave Henry an odd look, but didn't say anything.

Mrs. Chang set the food out on the table. "Alright boys, dinner's ready." She said sweetly.

Mike flipped his book closed and moved to the table. Mr. Chang folded his newspaper away and started getting plates ready. Henry sat there for a moment, still lost in his thoughts of losing Kurt that is until Mrs. Chang nudged him. "Honey, are you alright?" She asked.

Henry blinked and looked at her startled. "W-what?"

She shook her head affectionately. "I've been trying to get your attention, sweetie. I got your plate all ready." She smiled and handed Henry a plate full of food.

Henry felt like crying. After all that happened today, he still had this amazing family waiting for him that would be so loving and just there for him. He smiled brightly and blinked back a small tear. "Yeah, thanks Mom."

Mrs. Chang gasped quietly at the term. Both of the male Changs looked on in amusement and delight as Mrs. Chang was on the verge of joyful tears. It was nice to have Henry really feel like part of the family. And him calling them Mom, Dad, and brother, never stopped making them smile.

They were a family. One complete family.

"Oh, you're so welcome, my baby boy." Mrs. Chang sniffled with a teary smile on her face.

"Alright, let's not get all mushy at the dinner table." Mr. Chang joked. "Let's dig in."

So the family ate their dinner, but Henry only picked at his food. He moved it around in circles and lifted the fork up and down. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, but still, if Henry was willing to open up about what was bothering him, he would.

Henry knew that Kurt way lying. He could see it in his eyes. But what was he exactly lying about? Why was he even lying in the first place, and why did he have to break up with him for it?

Henry had so many questions but only one answer: Kurt didn't want to see him anymore. Kurt didn't want to be with Henry; he didn't trust him enough to let him in.

_Well that's just too damn bad. _Henry thought inwardly. _Because I'm not giving up. Not yet._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Classes were pretty normal for Kurt the next day. Luckily no one really paid attention between the lack of interaction between Kurt and Henry, so no one really asked. But they still had glee later, so it was most likely to hit the fan then.

Luckily, he was able to get to Ms. Holiday in her Spanish class and convince her to coach the glee club while Mr. Schue was gone. He was getting pretty sick and tired or Rachel having each lesson about what solo she should have at Sectionals.

So with finding the Sub down, Kurt just had to get through the glee practice and let the news of his break up blow over. But first came lunch.

He and Mercedes were picking out their lunches. He was eyeing the salads while Mercedes had eyes only for tots. Kurt quirked his eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"So, a bunch of us from glee are planning on going bowling tonight. You in?" Mercedes asked as they waited down the line.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't make it. I'm sorry Boo, but me and Blaine have plans tonight."

Mercedes shot him a look. "Okay, so this is like the tenth time I've heard of this Blaine, and only in passing. Who is he? And why have you all of a sudden become best friends with him?" She asked sassily.

Kurt sighed. "He's a friend I met when I-" Kurt stopped midsentence when he realized that he hadn't told the truth to the girls when they asked where he went the day he stormed out of practice. Oh well, Mercedes was bound to find out eventually. "I met him when I went to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Mercedes' eyebrows disappeared they shot up so high. "White Boy say what? When did you spy on them?"

"When I yelled at Santana during our mash-up practice." Kurt replied meekly.

Mercedes glared. "You saying you lied to us?" She shook her head. "Whatever, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you've been all about him lately. What's up with that?"

Kurt moved down the line towards the drinks. "It's just nice to have someone to talk to, you know?"

"And what does that mean?" Mercedes asked with a defensive edge.

"Oh Mercedes, you know I love you." Kurt dismissed. "It's just that he's someone that's like me, and it's so easy to talk to him about being gay, and everything."

Mercedes stopped. "Hold up. Then what about Henry? 'Cuase I'm pretty sure he's gay as a rainbow too."

Kurt looked over at the tables where the rest of their friends sat. It looked like the glee table was all there except for Henry, Sam and Quinn. Kurt guessed that they had found out and were at least going to make Henry feel less alone. That was fine. "I'm sorry Mercedes, I'll make up my absences tonight for you on Friday, okay?" Kurt asked, expertly skirting around her question. "And besides, we have glee after lunch. And I got the perfect substitute for us!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry had walked into McKinley that day like it was any other day. His attitude was relatively the same, except his usual smile never really reached his eyes. He went about his day as he always had, but once lunch came, he knew he was going to see Kurt.

And he was afraid that that might hurt too much.

He already had a plan on getting Kurt back, or at least, a good song or two in his back pocket, but he didn't think he was ready to break the news to the rest of the glee club just yet. So as he skirted through the lunch lines, grabbing his food, he decided not to eat at the glee table that day. He saw Quinn and Sam picking out their food as well and sighed in defeat.

He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to eat alone.

He walked up to the blond couple. "Hey…guys?"

Quinn and Sam both turned and saw Henry's lost face. "Hey, Henry. You alright?" Quinn asked.

Henry glanced over at the glee table. "Can…can you guys eat with me today?" He asked quietly.

"Dude, we already eat lunch with you. Like everyday." Sam said with a confused tone.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but smiled at Sam's obliviousness anyway. "He means eat with him alone. Away from the glee table."

Then it clicked for Sam. "Ohhhh." The blond boy replied.

Quinn bumped him a little. "You're lucky you're cute." She quipped. "Come on, let's eat in the courtyard.

"But it's cold! Sam whined.

"We do have jackets Sam." Quinn retorted. Both of them were wearing their athletic jackets.

"Oh." Was all Sam had to say again.

Henry couldn't help but smile at the two. His best friends being such an odd but endearing couple. He followed them out to the courtyard and sat somewhat more happily with the two. He never told his family last night, he didn't want to ruin the nice moment they had at the dinner table. But he was going to tell them eventually, or at least Mike would when he found out in glee.

Because honestly, there was no doubt that the beans were going to be spilled in glee.

But Henry was prepared. Like he told Kurt last night.

He's not giving Kurt up so easily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After school, Sam and Quinn were sitting in glee. They were the first to arrive and had no clue as to how the practice would turn out.

And they were really sick of Rachel. Thank God Kurt had found a substitute.

As the other kids began piling in, Henry walked in with Mike and Puck, which was only odd because of Puck and the butter he began to spread on the floor.

"Dude what are you doing?" Finn asked Puck.

"What does it look like I'm doing, genius? I'm buttering the floor. I heard Kurt got us a sub."

"What? We have Sectionals in a few weeks!" Finn yells.

"Hey, Gigantor." Artie said as he pointed to himself, Mercedes and Tina. "We're switching are names yo!"

Just then Rachel came walking into the choir room. "Did I hear something about a substitute?" She asks as she neared the buttered floor. "Wah!" She cried as she slipped right on her ass. She shot back up quickly and fixed her hair. "Well at least I didn't break my talent." Mercedes, Tina, Artie and a few others laughed. Rachel marched up to her spot on the risers. "I'm fine!" She bit at the snickering glee clubbers.

Just then, Holly Holiday strutted into the room. She glanced at the kids and easily slid safely across the buttered floor.

"Oh, what the hell?" Artie muttered.

"Damn." Sam commented.

"Hola clase." Holly greeted.

Henry hadn't been paying much attention to the past few minutes of the clubs conversation; he was too focused on the doors to the choir room, just waiting for Kurt.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Mercedes whispered to Henry. His face fell, but Mercedes didn't notice, he only shrugged.

He turned back to the front of the room just in time to see Kurt walk in. Henry's chest tightened and his heart began to race.

It was time.

But then Kurt slipped on the buttered floor and landed right on his ass as well. Henry winced but didn't get up, he knew better.

Mercedes gave Henry and odd look and it grew even more menacing when Kurt decided to not sit down, but rather stand by Finn and Puck instead.

Holly got control of the room's attention again. "My name is Holly Holiday. What's yours?" She snapped her fingers at Puck. "Go."

Puck quickly morphed his face into a dopey look. "My name's Finn Hudson and I'm the captain of the football team." Puck replied in a dorky voice.

Santana then raised her hand. "And I'm Rachel Berry, his loud and obnoxious girlfriend."

"And I'm Mike Chang." Brittany said in a low voice while she did a little fist pump. The real Mike nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so." Holly smirked. "Wanna know how I can tell you're lying? Because I saw last years Regionals video. Where you came in last. Probably because you did songs from 30 years ago…"

"But those are classics." Finn argues.

"They amazing classics, yes. But those songs sound like some one else's favorites, not yours."

"She speaks the truth." Brittany commented.

"I'm not the average sub. I do the things you guys want to do. How about we have class outside?"

"But it's raining." Mercedes points out.

"Then how about we take a field trip to Taco Bell? Or smoke up some medicinal marijuana." Holly smirks as most of the glee clubs laughs, except for Quinn, Henry, and Rachel.

Rachel jumps up. "No! We can't do any of that. We need to create a set list for Sectionals."

Holly nodded. "Of course. So…what songs do you guys want to do?"

There was a brief silence.

"I take it you guys haven't been asked that before." Holly said.

Kurt walked over to sit with Mercedes. "We love Mr. Schue and all, but sometimes I feel that he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80s."

Henry didn't look at Kurt as he moved across the room, but Mercedes eyed Henry suspiciously.

"So then. Any one have a suggestion for a song?" Holly asks.

Henry quickly stood, not even thinking as his body moved on its own. "I do." Henry said quietly. Kurt stiffened and Mercedes took notice. "I have a song I'd like to sing. It could be a good choice for the ballad." He looked around the room at the confused faces. Henry was being quiet and calm, that was different but it wasn't unimaginable. Henry looked at Kurt who seemed very interested in the wall to his left. "Kurt." Henry said evenly. Kurt turned to look at him with a thinly veiled look of desperation for Henry to stop. "Please. Just listen to the song."

All eyes were on Kurt who reddened. Henry nodded to the band and took center stage while everyone else went to sit.

The piano started slowly and Henry stared right at Kurt.

**A/N: Get on YouTube, and listen to 'Never Say Never' By The Fray. I don't own the song or this show, as you all know by now! But listen to this song; it's so great.**

_**HENRY:**_

_There's some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

As soon as Henry said the first 'Don't let me go', Kurt looked down. Most of the club looked confused, Sam and Quinn looked sad, Finn and Mercedes looked a little murderous.

Henry didn't care.

He only cared about Kurt.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture you're the king of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

Henry took a few steps towards Kurt and held out his hand.

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together pull it together together again_

Henry started to tear up but he sang on anyway, looking at Kurt so sadly but his voice stayed quiet yet strong.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

The second round of the chorus came and as the piano got higher and higher, so did Henry. His voice gained strength and soared higher with the piano.

_Don't let me go!_

_Don't let me go!_

_Don't let me go!_

_Don't let me go!_

_Don't let me go!_

_Don't let me go!_

The piano died out slowly and Henry looked longingly at Kurt as silence pervaded them. The song was great; Henry's singing was great. It was heartfelt and a great song to put on the Sectionals set list.

But no one besides Finn, Sam and Quinn knew what was going on and their frowning faces proved that. They clapped awkwardly.

"That was an excellent song." Holly praised.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes demanded right over Holly's words.

"Yeah, that song was for Kurt? Why?" Artie asked.

Everyone looked between Henry and Kurt, looking for answers. Kurt looked down at his shaking hands, and Henry's eyes never left Kurt.

"Well?" Puck barked. "What's wrong in Neverland now?"

"You know they're going to find out somehow anyway, Kurt." Henry whispered.

Kurt glared at Puck but sighed. "We broke up."

There was another silence.

Then Tina spoke up. "So then how long until you guys get back together?"

Kurt gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

Tina shrugged. Artie shifted his glasses up and spoke. "You two do break up and get back together a lot."

Henry and Kurt glared at the wheelchair bound boy. The forces of their twin glares were enough to stop an Earth-destroying asteroid.

"Sorry." Artie muttered.

"We broke up, and this isn't some petty fight or anything. We're done, for good." Kurt said with finality.

"We didn't break up. You dumped me, and you won't even tell me why." Henry argued. "And we're not done. Far from it."

Kurt stood and shook his head. "I'm not arguing about this anymore, Henry. You already had your musical chance last night when you stormed into my room."

"Screw that. And besides, you started that song, it was simply a duet and I had no choice but to sing it." Henry retorted.

"Fine, then this was your song. Despite how nicely you sang, it doesn't change anything. We're over." Kurt picked up his messenger bag and began to leave. Henry watched Kurt make his way to the door when it opened and a very well dressed boy walked in.

"Ah, I found it-" The boy said but abruptly stopped when he caught sight of Kurt, and Henry, and the rest of the entire room staring at him.

Kurt froze instantly but smiled nonetheless. "Blaine." He breathed.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt."

Mercedes gasped. "Oh shit."

Henry looked at all three who spoke. He had no idea who this kid was, but he wasn't from here. Henry looked closer to the boy's blazer and found his answer.

Dalton.

Henry quickly shot Sam a look asking him about this Blaine kid. Sam looked at Blaine for a moment and then his eyes widened. He turned back to Henry and mouthed 'Glee Club'.

So this Blaine kid was from the Warblers at Dalton. But why was he here and how did he and Kurt know each other?

But more importantly: why did Kurt literally _breathe_ his name? And why was he looking at him like _that?_

Henry bristled. Who the hell was this midget?

Blaine was a little embarrassed by all the attention on him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Kurt. I…well after your little trip to spy on us; I thought I'd return the favor. Turns out I'm even worse of a spy than you."

Kurt blushed. Kurt fucking blushed and Henry's heart dropped.

What the fuck?

"You spied on the competition, Kurt? Isn't that bad or something?" Holly asked.

"Please, we've spied on so Vocal Adrenaline so many times its now a tradition." Santana waved off airily. She eyed Blaine and gave him a flirty wave. "Hey." She purred.

Blaine blinked, but waved anyway. "Hello." He then looked at everyone. "My name is Blaine Anderson and I go to Dalton Academy and am in the Warblers."

Kurt was still blushing but turned to the club. "I may or may not have went to spy on them, and Blaine and I became friends out of it."

"And like I said, I'm just sort of returning the favor." Blaine smirked at Kurt.

Fucking smirked.

Henry hated this kid.

"Well, I'm Finn Hudson." Finn greeted as he stood to shake hands with Blaine. "I'm his just about step-brother."

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a 'you didn't tell me you had a brother' look.

"Quinn Fabray." A pretty blond smiled.

"Sam Evans." A really cute looking blond boy nodded. "Quinn's boyfriend." Blaine inwardly shrugged but had an odd feeling that he had seen that boy somewhere before, or at least the face.

"Artie Abrams, dawg!" A boy in a wheelchair rolled over and bumped fists with Blaine.

Brittany ran up to Blaine and waved rapidly. "Hi, dolphin! I'm Mike Chang!"

The real Mike Chang's head fell and Santana facepalmed.

Blaine looked amused. "Dolphin?"

"Don't ask." Kurt muttered, yet was impressed with Brittany's excellent gay-dar.

Blaine smiled. "And really? Your name's Mike Chang?"

A thin Asian boy stood. "Brittany, that was only for the sub." He then looked at Blaine. "I'm the real Mike Chang, and that's Brittany Pierce."

"Tina Cohen-Chang." The Asian girl waved to Blaine. "Mike's girlfriend."

A very angry looking black girl marched up to Blaine. He saw Kurt tense and wondered if Kurt was bullied by her. "I'm Mercedes Jones, white boy here's best friend and diva extraordinaire." She gave Kurt a very well 'bitch please' face. "Funny he hasn't really mentioned me to you, because I've heard all about you."

Blaine blushed but looked at Kurt. "You talk about me?"

Kurt blushed even more and Henry felt like he was going to be sick.

A large and intimidating boy lumbered up to Blaine. Blaine stilled a little. He looked like the kind of guy to pick on Kurt.

That picked on him.

The Mohawk boy stared at Blaine. "Noah Puckerman. But call me Puck or I'll trash you."

Blaine nodded quickly and Puck smirked as he went back to the risers.

A small tan girl ran up to Finn and beamed. "And I'm Rachel Berry. Finn's adoring girlfriend and soon to be Broadway Babe! I'm also the co-captain of the glee club with Finn!"

"Harpy." Santana muttered. Rachel glared at her but Santana sauntered up to Blaine. "Name's Santana Lopez." She pulled a gum wrapper from her pocket and wrote something down on it and handed it to Blaine. "You're short, but you're hot. Give me a call sweetie." She practically moaned and she went back to her seat.

"Ah…sorry, Santana. Not interested, you're really pretty and all, but I'm gay." Blaine smiled.

"One point for Brittany." Brittany muttered to herself.

A few of the kids blinked or coughed slightly. But Henry saw red.

This kid was making Kurt blush and now he's gay?

No. Fucking. Way.

Santana frowned but looked at Kurt and smirked. "Wanky, Hummel. We move on quickly I see." She then looked evilly at the tall boy who had yet to introduce himself to Blaine. The boy was tan and had dirty blond almost brown shaggy hair. He was kind of hot too; he had a nice body and some pretty decent clothes on. A nice pair of skinny jeans that showed off his ass well, and a tight shirt that gave Blaine a clear vision of his defined chest.

Hm…there were a lot of attractive guys in Kurt's glee club.

Blaine was so focused on eyeing the cute mysterious guy that he almost didn't hear what Santana said to him. "So does this mean you and I are gonna start making out again Henry?"

Blaine didn't know what her comment meant, but that name rang a huge douchey bell.

And then Blaine's heart stopped.

The guy he was just checking out was Henry.

Kurt's douchey ex-boyfriend.

No. Fucking. Way.

Henry was in glee club? Henry made out with Santana? Henry was kind of hot?

Well, all that hotness just zoomed down the drain when Blaine learned who he was but still…

Blaine hated that guy.

Henry sent Santana a withering glare. "That was one time, Santana, and that was when I was pretending to be straight. You are the girl with the biggest leg-span, so of course you were the obvious choice. So thanks, but no, not anytime soon if I can help it."

A few of the glee clubbers laughed at Henry's comment. Santana huffed but just sat there fuming. Henry turned around to face Blaine again and his anger soared all over again. Who the fuck was this shrimp to come in here and seemingly win over everyone in glee so quickly? And then charm the pants off of Kurt? And why the fuck was Kurt so flustered around Blaine, like some sort of school girl? Henry steeled his expression and walked over to Blaine and stood there for a moment.

Kurt feared that Henry was going to beat the crap out of Blaine, after all, with what Mercedes said, and they way Kurt was acting around Blaine, Henry must have assumed something terrible. But he also worried that Blaine was going to do something stupid too. He did tell Blaine that he and Henry had broken up, and that Henry didn't do anything about the Karofsky situation; but that was because Kurt had never told him.

Kurt had no clue what was going to happen, but what he didn't expect was Henry thrusting his open hand to Blaine.

Henry let his hand stay there for a moment. "I'm Henry Landon. Kurt's boyfiren- I mean _ex_-boyfriend." Henry said calmly. Blaine's Dorito-y eyebrows shot up in surprise at Henry's stern but non-violent greeting, but Blaine shook his hand anyway.

That's when Blaine got the picture.

Blaine felt a sharp pain in his hand.

Henry was squeezing harder and harder.

What a douche.

So Blaine played it cool and squeezed as hard as he could right back. As soon as he did, Henry smiled, it wasn't an evil smile, but it sure looked menacing to Blaine.

Then the pain in his hand increased tenfold.

Henry wasn't even using all of his strength before.

He was squeezing as hard as he could. And it was painful as all hell.

Blaine tried to squeeze back, but Henry had some odd hold on his knuckles and he couldn't squeeze fully.

So Blaine admitted defeat and let go.

But he'd only admit defeat this one time.

Because Henry was still a douche. He really hated the guy.

Henry smiled brightly. "So, Bland."

"Blaine." The shorter boy retorted.

"Whatever." Henry smiled. "So you go to Dalton?"

"Yes…" Blaine said as if talking to a child. What was this guy doing?

Henry nodded. "Pretty expensive huh? The tuition and boarding?"

Blaine was still at a loss for what he was trying to pull. "Well, it is a prestigious private school. It is a little steep but luckily my parents are well off."

Henry smirked. "So your parents are rich, huh?" Blaine nodded. Henry laughed and turned to Kurt. "So is this why you dumped me? For this rich little preppy boy?" Henry seethed.

Blaine glared at the taller boy. So that's what his game was.

"I didn't dump you because of Blaine!" Kurt argued.

"Then why did you dump me?" Henry cried out.

"Because I cant' trust you!" Kurt yelled.

"That's a bullshit answer Kurt! However true it may be."

"Well it certainly wasn't for Blaine's money!"

"You sure? You seem like a gold digger to me." Henry smirked.

"What! What is the matter with you!" Kurt growled.

Henry threw his hands in the air. "You left me for some far off silver spooned pretty boy!"

"We're not even dating!" Kurt spat.

For some reason, that hurt Blaine a little, but he was too worked up glaring daggers at Henry to bother with it too much.

Henry whirled around to Holly. "Ms. Holiday. I want to sing another song. One that will express my feelings about this little development. Is that fine?" Henry asked sternly.

Holly shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Henry smiled, he then pointed to the band. "Hit it."

The piano started up again and Henry moved around to the front of the room while everyone but Blaine and Kurt returned to their seats. **A/N: Alright, so listen to Glee's 'Forget You!' Henry is Holly, Quinn and Sam are Artie and Mercedes respectively. I let Henry be raunchy and swear and I also changed the gender pronouns (well glee did, but I changed a few other's too) for Henry's sake. Enjoy!**

Henry let the music take him and once it was his time to sing, he smirked smugly at Blaine.

_**HENRY:**_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, "Fuck you!"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck him, too!"_

Henry didn't look angry, he was more smug smirking than angry, this was new for Kurt to witness, but when Henry flipped of both Blaine and himself, he knew that Henry was pissed. Even if he and Blaine weren't dating, he still felt a little guilty.

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Hah, now ain't that some shit?_

_(__**BOYS: **__Ain't that some shit?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best_

_With a fuck you_

All of the boys yelled 'aint that some shit?', and Kurt was a little irritated. Sure, Kurt was an honorary girl and hung out with them more than the guys, but that didn't mean that they spent anymore time with Henry, or he was any more masculine than him.

Okay, so Henry was a little more masculine than him and hung out with the guys more, but still. At least Finn wasn't singing with them, it was good to know that he had his brother's support.

_Now look here, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair_

Henry glared at Blaine and did a broken robot when he talked about him being more Atari. He felt so used as soon as he saw how smitten Kurt looked with Blaine. And this stupid rich kid was probably buying his way into Kurt's heart, and that wasn't going to fly with Henry.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

_(__**BOYS: **__Oops, he's a gold digger, just thought you should known, nigga)_

_Well, I've got some news for you_

_Yeah, go on and run tell your little boyfriend_

Henry walked over to Blaine and towered over him. Like literally, he stood so tall against Blaine. When he told Kurt to go run with his little boyfriend, Henry squatted low to be on Blaine's level, he patted Blaine's head with a smirk and ran down the line of glee clubbers, eliciting them to dance.

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, "Fuck you!"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck him, too!"_

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Hah, now ain't that some shit?_

_(__**Boys: **__Ain't that some shit?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best_

_With a fuck you_

_Now I know that I had to borrow_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Tryin' to keep ya, tryin' to please ya_

_'Cause bein' in love with your ass ain't cheap, no_

Henry knew that he wasn't rich. His parents were, well maybe not _rich_ rich, but pretty damn well off. And ever since he left and lived with the Changs, he wasn't as loaded. His new mom and dad weren't rich, but…comfortable, and he still felt that he needed to contribute, so he still worked at Breadstix. So he really couldn't lavish Kurt with fancy dinners and gifts, but he tried his best. And in comes this private school goody goody boy to spoil Kurt.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

_(__**BOYS: **__Oops, he's a gold digger, just thought you should known, nigga)_

_Well, I've got some news for you_

_Ooh, I really hate your ass right now_

Henry gave Blaine a very Mercedes-esque look as he sang 'I really hate your ass right now'.

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, "Fuck you!"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck him, too!"_

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Hah, now ain't that some shit?_

_(__**Boys: **__Ain't that some shit?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best_

_With a fuck you_

Henry hopped onto the piano and pointed to Sam and Quinn who were dancing happily with each other. They smiled and took the stage. They looked so happy, and it really was that Henry was able to express himself and not just bottle it all in.

_**SAM/QUINN:**_

_Now baby, baby, baby_

_Why you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(__**Glee Club:**__So bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my mama_

_But she told me, "This is one for your dad"_

_(__**Glee Club:**__Your dad, your dad, your dad)_

_**SAM: **__Yes she did_

_**QUINN:**__ Yes she did_

Henry beamed at the two blonds and jumped off the piano and he landed right on the 'uh', and for each 'why?' he kept looking at Kurt with sad pleading eyes. Kurt had to look away; it hurt too much to see that intensity in his eyes.

_**HENRY:**_

_And I was like uh_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why, baby?_

_I loved you!_

_I still do! Oh!_

Henry belted the two lines about his love for Kurt so loudly; it was more belting than any of Rachel's or Mercedes' solos. Henry's voice soared over every noise in the choir room. Rachel looked like she was in love, more with his voice than Henry himself, and Mercedes' angry look fell slightly.

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_Fuck you!_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck him, too!"_

_Said if I was richer I'd still be with you_

_Hah, now ain't that some shit?_

_(__**Boys: **__Ain't that some shit?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best_

_With a fuck you!_

The song ended and all who were dancing, everyone except for Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Blaine, cheered and laughed after a good song. Holly had even joined in on the dancing and antics. But the song was over and the earlier mood of Kurt and Henry fighting came seeping back in. Kurt looked to be either on the verge of tears or ripping Henry a new one. Blaine noticed this and was about to confront Henry for him; protect Kurt, but Kurt's face steeled and he marched right in front of Henry, looking him dead in the eyes. "Brittany, Tina: dancing positions. Ladies, join in on the chorus. Boys," Kurt glanced at the band, not the glee guys, Kurt knew they wouldn't go along with it. Kurt smirked. "You know what song I want."

Brittany and Tina were already behind him and the glee girls were all prepped to sing. The band started playing and Kurt, Tina, and Brittany were off. **A/N: If you couldn't already tell what song I picked for Kurt, It's Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. Everyone knows the song and the dancing, so here it is!**

_**KURT:**_

_All the single ladies_

_(__**Girls: **__All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(__**Girls: **__All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(__**Girls: **__All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

Kurt, along with Brittany and Tina, began dancing crazily and Henry and Blaine could only gape as Kurt sang loudly and got all the girls riled up.

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club(__**Girls: **__club)_

_Just broke up(__**Girls: **__up)_

_Doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip (__**Girls: **__dip)_

_And now you wanna trip (__**Girls: **__trip)_

_Cuz another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him (__**Girls: **__him) he up on me (__**Girls: **__me)_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Done cried my tears (__**Girls: **__tears) for three good years(__**Girls: **__years)_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

Once the chorus came in, both Blaine and Henry felt their blood move to more…sensual regions. Kurt was dancing like nothing Henry had ever seen before, it was so much sexier than his '4 Minutes' routine, and that got him hot a bothered. Blaine had never heard Kurt sing, and he was angelic despite the fast paced song. And holy hell, Kurt's dancing, shit that 'smack the butt' was driving Blaine crazy.

_**KURT/GIRLS:**_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Kurt danced right up to Henry and shifted right to Blaine as he sang 'man on my hips', Henry looked at Blaine with rage, but his heart fell when Kurt sang 'I can care less what you think'. The verse hurt Henry, but he had told Kurt to basically fuck off, so he guessed he deserved it.

_**KURT:**_

_I got gloss on my lips (__**Girls: **__lips) a man on my hips(__**Girls: **__hips)_

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up (__**Girls: **__up) drink in my cup (__**Girls: **__cup)_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cuz you've had your turn (__**Girls: **__turn)_

_And now you gone learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_**KURT/GIRLS:**_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

As Kurt sang the bridge, Kurt's voice ran higher and all the girls danced behind him and he looked Henry right in the eye with a seductive smirk but a glare in his eyes. Kurt had to end this and this was _his_ song. Beyoncé was his girl and with the girls on his side, his confidence to finish this song and show Henry that he can do what he wants is what he was going to do.

_**KURT:**_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of boy_

_Your love is what I prefer what I deserve_

_Is a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_**KURT:**_

_All the single ladies_

_(__**Girls: **__All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(__**Girls: **__All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(__**Girls: **__All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up(__**Girls: **__up)_

Out of nowhere, Kurt and all the girls got in a triangle formation with Kurt at the front and the other girls must have been watching him, Tina and Brittany because all of them began to dance with the exact moves to the music video, smacking the butt and everything.

_**KURT/GIRLS:**_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Whu oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Whu oh oh_

The song ended and all the girls and Kurt erupted into laughter and a group hug. Blaine and Henry stood there with their mouths agape. Both boys' brains were fried from Kurt's dancing, but Henry saw more. He heard a few messages through the song, but one really stood out.

'If you like than you should have put a ring on it'.

Did…does Kurt mean that Henry should have proposed?

No, that was absurd. They were still teenagers! They weren't ready to get married. He probably meant just commitment. But still…

Marrying Kurt?

Well…

Henry shook the thought. He had bigger fish to fry, or really just a really short, preppy fish.

Kurt left the group of girls and smirked at Henry's dazed expression. Henry's song had hurt, and Kurt was pissed. Henry thought he'd move on to Blaine so quickly! Ridiculous. And Henry had no right to treat Blaine so badly and sing that song about them.

If Henry was going to say 'Fuck you', then Kurt was going to say 'I don't need you'.

Henry finally came back to the land of the living and his eyes glared at Kurt. Henry was going to lose this battle, or sing off, or whatever they were having. No way. Henry smirked at Blaine. "So Midget, care to play our game?"

Blaine jumped slightly and looked up at Henry. Blaine had no idea what he asked. Was this a game?

"W-What?" Blaine asked, still slightly dazed.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Here, in our 'commoner' school, our glee club sings their feelings. So, care to play with us? A duet?"

Blaine finally caught on. Performing wasn't his plan when he came to spy, but he was never one to turn down a chance to perform.

Or wipe the floor with this tool.

Blaine smiled too cheerily. "Of course, I'd love to. That is, if you can keep up?" Blaine asked condescendingly.

Henry's eyes raged and Kurt looked on in worry. He didn't need Blaine hating Henry and Henry wanting to kill Blaine.

Henry's eyes fixed on Blaine. He snapped his fingers at the band. "Guys, 'The Boy is Mine', please." The band quickly got ready and soon enough, the harp started playing and Henry sneered at Blaine. "The real question is if you can keep up, Shortstack."

Blaine ignored the jab at his height and waited for his turn to sing. He was going to vocally kick the crap out of this loser. Blaine walked up to Henry and tapped him on the shoulder, playing along with the song. **A/N: So, go back on to Season 1's 'Laryngitis'. This is 'The Boy Is Mine' and just listen to the Glee version. Henry is Santana (attitude and all) and Blaine is Mercedes (though he is much dapper and more patronizing). I've had this scene planned out ever since Blaine was introduced in 'Never Been Kissed'. I thought that Kurt needs some boys to fight for him. So here you go. Oh and watch a video clip of it to see how sassy Santana (Henry) is! Enjoy! **

_**BLAINE:**_

_Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?_

_**HENRY:**_

_Uh-huh sure you know you look kinda familiar._

_**BLAINE:**_

_Yeah you do too, but um,_

_I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?_

_Ha, you know his name._

_**HENRY:**_

_Oh yeah definitely I know his name._

_**BLAINE:**_

_Well I just want to let you that he's mine._

_**HENRY:**_

_Ha! No, no he's mine._

Henry sneered at Blaine and openly laughed at him. Blaine was a little put down by Henry's outright rude attitude, but Blaine knew that this guy was a lowlife. What kind of guy would be so oblivious to his boyfriend?

_**HENRY/BLAINE:**_

_You need to give it up had about enough_

_It's not hard to see the boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me, the boy is mine_

Blaine sang calmly to Henry, because he was a young gentleman of Dalton Academy and he refused to be as crass and rude as Henry. He sang with a condescending tone and gave Henry a very 'disappointed adult' look.

_**BLAINE:**_

_Think its time we got this straight_

_Sit and talk face to face_

_There is no way you could mistake_

_Him for your man; are you insane?_

Henry had been to Dalton many times when dating Sam, and he saw the kinds of guys there; the 'Dalton Droids' as Sam had nicknamed them. And Henry knew that this Blaine asshole was one of them, with his stupid gelled hair, his boring personality, and his patronizing tone. Henry channeled his inner Mercedes and Santana and sassed his way to Blaine and smirked as he towered over the shorter boy.

_**HENRY:**_

_But see I know that you may be_

_Just a bit jealous of me_

_Cause your blind if you can't see_

_That his love is all in me_

_**BLAINE:**_

_See I tried to hesitate_

_I didn't want to say what he told me_

_He said without me he couldn't make_

_Through the day, ain't that a shame_

Blaine thought that this song was a little much for at least Blaine's side. No matter how se-… attractive Kurt was, he wasn't on a high enough level to be talking about Kurt like the lyrics were, but that scoundrel Henry picked the song, so he really couldn't change that. Blaine sang the song but gave the edge and tone of not backing down from Henry's angry advances.

_**HENRY:**_

_And maybe you misunderstood_

_Cause I can't see how he could_

_Wanna take his time and that's so good_

_All my love was all it took_

When Henry sang about how all his love was all it took, he looked over at Kurt smugly and winked at him. Kurt gaped and blushed but didn't say anything.

Blaine didn't know what that meant, but it was something big. And Kurt looked a little scandalized.

Blaine was livid.

_**GIRLS:**_

_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough (__**Henry: **__Enough)_

_Its not hard to see_

_The boy is mine (__**Henry: **__The boy is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (__**Henry: **__Sorry that you)_

_Seem to be confused (__**Henry: **__Confused)_

_He belongs to me, the boy is mine_

The girls jumped in and snag the chorus while Henry splayed his vocal runs. Blaine, ever the dapper young man from Dalton, was impressed with Henry's singing and his vocal running prowess…

But he still hated the guy.

_**HENRY:**_

_Must you do the things you do?_

_You keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know its me not you_

_And if you didn't know it's cause it's true_

_**BLAINE:**_

_I think that you should realize_

_And try to understand why_

_He is apart of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

_**HENRY:**_

_You can say what you wanna say_

_What we have you can't take_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

Henry wasn't in the mood to listen to this Blaine guy who comes swooping in and making Kurt swoon. And Henry was a little impatient since his first song for Kurt went down the drain since **he** showed up. Henry pointed at Blaine when singing about telling the real from the fake. Henry knew this kid was a fake, probably a smarmy creep with rich parents.

_**BLAINE:**_

_When will you get the picture?_

_You're the past I'm the future_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_If you didn't know: the boy is mine_

After Henry's belligerent actions during the song and him winking at Kurt, Blaine had enough with this lanky totem pole. Blaine took full control of the room and jumped on the nearest chair as he sang 'get away it's my time to shine' he glared at Henry and pointed at Kurt when saying that the boy was his.

_**GIRLS:**_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough (__**Blaine: **__Enough)_

_It's not hard to see (__**Blaine: **__To see)_

_The boy is mine (__**Blaine: **__The boy is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (__**Blaine: **__Sorry that you)_

_Seem to be confused (__**Blaine: **__Seem to be confused)_

_He belongs to me (__**Blaine: **__He belongs to me)_

_The boy is mine_

As the girls ran the chorus again, Blaine tried his hand at vocal runs. While not at good as his taller counterpart, he did have the 'hamming it up' to a science. He still had the attention of the entire room.

_**GIRLS:**_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough (__**Henry: **__Had about enough?)_

_It's not hard to see _

_The boy is mine (__**Henry: **__He's mine, he's mine, he's mine, he's mine!)_

_I'm sorry that you (__**Henry:**__ I'm so sorry)_

_Seem to be confused (__**Henry:**__ You seem to be confused)_

_He belongs to me (__**Henry: **__He belongs to me)_

_The boy is mine_

Henry saw how the munchkin took hold of the room. He had a great stage presence, Henry would give him that, but his vocals were okay at best. Henry bet he could belt Blaine out of the park if push came to shove.

_**HENRY:**_

_You can't destroy this love I've found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

_**BLAINE:**_

_What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to_

_The special place it's in my heart_

_He was my love right from the start_

As Henry and Blaine began to split the chorus between them, they moved towards Kurt and circled each other, glaring intently. They circled around Kurt while trying to stare the other down and all Kurt could do was hope that no one was going to get punched. They could sing all they wanted, just no violence.

_**HENRY:**_

_Give it on up_

_**BLAINE:**_

_Had about enough_

_**HENRY:**_

_It's not hard to see_

_**BLAINE:**_

_The boy is mine oh_

_**HENRY:**_

_I'm sorry that you_

_**BLAINE:**_

_Seem to be confused_

_**HENRY:**_

_He belongs to me_

_**BLAINE:**_

_No_

The two boys threw lyrics back and forth off each other, stepping closer and closer to one another each time. Blaine's face grew more and more serious and darkening, while Henry's face grew more sinister and vengeful. Kurt watched as the stood mere feet apart.

_**BLAINE:**_

_You need to give it up_

_**HENRY:**_

_About enough?_

_**BLAINE:**_

_It's not hard to see_

_**HENRY:**_

_The boy is mine!_

_**BLAINE:**_

_Mine!_

_**HENRY:**_

_Seem to be confused_

_**BLAINE:**_

_He belongs to me_

_**HENRY:**_

_The boy is mine_

_Not yours_

_**BLAINE:**_

_But mine_

_**HENRY:**_

_Not yours_

_**BLAINE:**_

_But mine_

_**HENRY:**_

_Not yours!_

_**BLAINE:**_

_But mine!_

Blaine and Henry let their voices grow louder and higher each time they sang and they slowly crept towards each other, ending face to face, or more like Blaine's face to Henry's chest. Henry bent forward to really be face to face with Blaine and sang the last verse with him.

_**HENRY/BLAINE:**_

_I'm sorry that you _

_Seem to be confused _

_He belongs to me _

_The boy is mine_

The fighting boys' eyes never blinked; never left the other's and their stares were cold and menacing. The club clapped, because hey, that's what this club does, no matter how intense or awkward the performance, they always applauded.

Henry leaned back up to his full height and smiled. He raised an eyebrow just as Kurt had done to him so many times and smirked. "Well?"

Blaine blinked. Well what? What did that mean? Blaine looked around the room and saw expectant faces from all of the New Directions people.

Then he remembered what Henry said. 'Care to play our game?'

And it clicked.

It was his turn. His move.

His song.

Blaine's mouth turned into a grin. He had the perfect song and he knew Kurt would love it, well the song, not the fact that he and his ex-boyfriend were song fighting. He smiled warmly at the band. "If you guys could play 'What Is This Feeling?' from _Wicked, _it'd be very much appreciated."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's choice. It was Kurt's favorite musical after all. But then his stomached flipped.

This song wasn't exactly the friendliest.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy after he voiced his choice. Despite Kurt's love for _Wicked_, this song wasn't as fair and balanced as his choice. But whatever, he'd smash this kid easily. **A/N: I don't own 'What Is This Feeling?' Or **_**Wicked**_**, but you should totally listen to it on YouTube! It's a funny song and you should listen to it to get the feeling. I also changed a few things in the song for Blaine and Henry's purposes, but no biggie right? So, here you go!**

Blaine stood and faced the sitting glee clubbers; he looked over them as if reading a letter to a crowd or audience. Blaine was a performer after all. "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle."

Henry, never the one to be shown up, followed Blaine's theatrics and did the same. "My dear Changs."

_**BLAINE/HENRY:**_

_There's been some confusion_

_Over singing here in glee._

_**HENRY:**_

_But of course, I'll care for Michael_

Henry smiled at his brother Mike and Mike nodded happily in agreement.

_**BLAINE:**_

_But of course, I'll rise above it:_

_**BLAINE/HENRY:**_

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_

_Yes, there's been some confusion _

_For you see, my rival is:_

As they sung about their rival the two boys slowly turned to stare at each other.

_**BLAINE:**_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

Blaine sung about Henry and peered at Henry's face critically. As he sang he slowly tip toed to stare closely at Henry's features.

_**HENRY:**_

_Short._

There was a beat and Henry's face formed into a glare and Henry pushed on Blaine's head to get him off his tiptoes.

As the beats from the band plated between their singing, Henry and Blaine swiftly moved on the beats to face each other back to back. Well, since Blaine wasn't the tallest tree in the forest, it was really just Blaine's head to between Henry's shoulder blades.

_**BLAINE:**_

_What is this feeling?_

_So sudden and new?_

Blaine looked ahead with a wide-eyed expression.

_**HENRY:**_

_I felt it the moment_

_I laid eyes on you..._

When Henry sang 'on you' he turned his head to sneer at Blaine.

_**BLAINE:**_

_My pulse is rushing..._

_**HENRY:**_

_My head is reeling..._

Henry pushed his index and middle fingers to his temples.

_**BLAINE:**_

_My face is flushing..._

Blaine covered his hands with his face, his fingers spread out and touching his face.

_**BLAINE/HENRY:**_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes!_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

As they sang 'Yes!' they both turned around and faced each other rightfully and at the first 'loathing' they both glared at each other.

_**BLAINE:**_

_For your face_

Blaine pointed at Henry's face.

_**HENRY:**_

_Your voice_

Henry deadpanned looking all too unimpressed.

_**BLAINE:**_

_Your clothing_

Henry gave Blaine a 'bitch please' look as Kurt gasped at Blaine's jab at Henry's clothing. Kurt had bought his current outfit over the last summer.

_**BLAINE/HENRY:**_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Every little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure and strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

As the two sang together, they started to circle each other slowly again; luckily Kurt was off to the side this time. They sang louder this time around and their death glares could have stopped a heard of elephants.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Dear Blaine Warbler, you are just too good_

_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_

_He's a terror! He's a Tartar!_

_We don't mean to show a bias,_

_But Blaine Warbler, you're a martyr!_

Henry gaped and narrowed his eyes at his friends and glee club members as they defended this Dalton pretty boy. Even Sam, Mike and Quinn were! But as he looked at Quinn she shrugged and mouthed 'the syllables fit'. He felt a little better with that reasoning. His name really didn't fit the syllables. Henry inwardly laughed too: He was just as menacing and badass as Elphaba was.

_**BLAINE:**_

_Well: these things are sent to try us!_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Poor Blaine Warbler, forced to reside_

_With someone so disgusticified_

_We all just want to tell you:_

_We're all on your side!_

_We share your pain!_

_**BLAINE/HENRY:**_

_What is this feeling?_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_Oh, what is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes_

Henry marched right up to Blaine and they both basically shouted their verse at the other, with a fire in their eyes. A fire for Kurt.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_For his face, his voice_

_His clothing_

_Let's just say:_

_We loathe it all!_

_Ev'ry little trait_

_Makes our very flesh_

_Begin to crawl_

_**ALL:**_

_Loathing!_

_**BLAINE/HENRY:**_

_There's a strange exhilaration _

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, and so strong!_

Blaine and Henry sang their hearts out, but Henry's voice was much louder and stronger; his voice overpowered Blaine's and took up the whole room on the word 'strong'.

_**ALL:**_

_Loathing_

_Loathing_

_Loathing_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_So strong!_

_**BLAINE/HENRY:**_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_For forever loathing_

_Truly deeply loathing you_

_My whole_

_Life long!_

_**ALL:**_

_Loathing_

_Loathing_

_Loathing you_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

Blaine jumped from chair to chair at the last three beats and landed on the floor with a smirk and a flourish on the fourth. He smiled at the glee club watching but Blaine had been too preoccupied with his performance and Henry had snuck up behind him. After a beat Henry leaned down stealthily to Blaine's ear. "BOO!" Henry yelled.

"AH!" Blaine screamed and jumped back a few feet. And Henry couldn't help but cackle. On the last beat of the song Henry smirked to his fellow glee clubbers. He knew he'd totally stomp 'Blaine Warbler' and now he had officially scared the pants off of him.

Blaine calmed himself and grinned at Henry. "How was that?"

Henry laughed. "You still got scared."

Blaine frowned. "So? I still did a very good song."

"I overpowered you at a few points." Henry pointed out.

"It seems that all your friends are on my side."

"The syllables fit, dork."

Kurt shook his head. "This is getting ridiculous, you two! Just stop!"

"Kurt!" Henry cried out. "This guy is a total tool! You can just tell his all about himself! He performs like he's the fucking spotlight and probably throws his money around to get his way! Why would you want to be with this guy?"

"We're not dating!" Kurt screamed. "We are friends! Why can't I have guy friends that are gay, huh? We're not dating anymore, Henry. I can hang out with whomever I want! Not that I couldn't when we were dating!"

"I just don't get why this guy! He's not even the kind of people you'd even talk to!"

"Talk to? How do you know the kind of people I talk to?"

"I know your type, Kurt!"

"Type! Blaine and me aren't dating! There is no type and there isn't any reason why I can't be around people who can have a romantic interest in me! It's not like half the girls at school don't hit on you until they see me!"

Henry gaped. "What are you even talking about!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're the biggest flirt I've ever seen. You smile at like anything that walks and talk to all the girls, even though you're just leading them on!"

Henry faltered a little. "Leading them on? Kurt…I- I don't mean to! It's just the way I talk."

"The way you talk? Like a slut?" Kurt bit.

Henry glared. "I'm not a slut, Kurt." He ground out.

"Sure moved on fast after you 'became straight' last year."

"Santana doesn't count!"

Santana stood up. "Like hell I don't count, Chicken Legs!"

"Shut up, Santana!" Both Henry and Kurt shouted, not even looking at her. Santana rolled her eyes but obeyed.

"Now listen here, Kurt." Henry said pointedly. "I don't flirt with them. They just ask me questions and I answer them. And then we strike a conversation. It's not like I'm going to go start banging them or anything!"

"Banging them?" Kurt groaned. "Why are you so disgusting and perverted!"

Henry blinked. "What? You…you always loved that about me."

"It's not your most endearing quality. And it's about time you grew up a little."

Henry look stricken. "Oh, and like you're perfect!"

There was a beat of silence.

Henry's brows rose high. "You think you're perfect?" Henry laughed incredulously. "Oh please, you gotta be shitting me!"

Kurt turned his nose up at Henry. "At least I'm more mature and under control than you."

"As if." Henry scoffed. "You bitch about just about everything! Nothing seems to fit your 'standards'. You're 17, Kurt, you don't have the standards of a high-end fashion genius. You're just a kid. And the way you treat people is pretty shitty. You're too uptight! You need to just freaking relax once in a while!"

Kurt huffed. "Well we can't have it all like you can we? Those things never seemed to bother you before!"

"We weren't fighting before!"

"Oh yes, and that changes everything! You took me for who I was, and now it's all wrong? That seems a little hypocritical to me."

"Oh yeah, and you're not doing the same! You took me for my perverted tendencies and everything and now it's annoying?"

Both boys started off harshly while the others were trying to recoup from their head shaking as they watched the tennis match of an argument.

After a moment of glaring both boys shouted at the same time. "Why don't you just take me for who I am!"

The band perked up and Mercedes gave them a nod. The band guys nodded in return and soon the piano was up and playing the opening notes. Both boys recognized the song instantly and rolled their eyes. Kurt shot Mercedes a look but the diva only smirked at him.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and her but cast his glance at Henry who was preparing to sing. Kurt strutted up to Henry and let his diva flag fly. **A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to put this song in, so it may seem a little botchy (or at least the entrance to the song) but I really wanted them to sing it! It's the Glee version of 'Take Me or Leave Me' from RENT. I love this song, and I think it's necessary for them (and a special purpose for the glee club to learn an interesting fact about Kurt and Henry! :D) So Henry is Rachel and Kurt is Mercedes. So without further ado, enjoy another song in the biggest musical chapter I have ever written!**

_**KURT:**_

_Yeah!_

_**HENRY: **_

_Yeah! Oh_

_Oh Whoo_

_**KURT:**_

_Ohhhh_

Henry knew who was singing whose part. If anyone as Maureen it was him, and Kurt was totally Joanne. They were so similar it was a shame they hadn't sang this song for _RENT_ week last year.

_**HENRY:**_

_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say_

"_Baby's so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls_

_I can't help it baby_

_So be kind_

_And don't lose your mind_

_Just remember_

_That I'm your baby_

Henry walked slowly towards Kurt, smirking along with the lyrics. He guessed he was kind of a flirt, but it wasn't like he was going to do anything with them. And no matter what happened, Santana didn't count. Henry was surprised she hadn't gotten to Kurt already anyway.

_**KURT:**_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_**HENRY:**_

_And if you give a damn_

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_**KURT:**_

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs his stage_

_Baby, let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes!_

_You love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine_

_And don't waste my time_

_Cryin', "Oh Honeybear_

_Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

Kurt pointed to himself as the diva and his stage. And Henry couldn't help but send a glare at Blaine when Kurt sang about other's filling his shoes. But when Kurt sang about Henry crying 'are you still my baby?', it struck a little home for Henry. Because truth be told, he had asked Kurt that several times, mostly when he was trying to get Kurt back after the custody hearing, but still. Kurt smirked at Henry's scandalized face.

_**HENRY:**_

_Take me for what I am!_

_**KURT:**_

_Who I was meant to be_

_**KURT/HNERY:**_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_**KURT:**_

_No way, can I be what I'm not_

Kurt shook his head and tried to walk away from Henry.

_**HENRY:**_

_But hey, don't you want your boy hot?_

But Henry ran right in front of him and tugged his shirt up to reveal his chiseled abs and chest for him as he sang 'hot'.

_**KURT:**_

_Don't fight. Don't lose your head_

Kurt thought this song was so uncanny. Henry did always fight and lose his head. It was the way he was really. But as Kurt sang it, Henry's eyes darkened.

_**HENRY:**_

'_Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

_Who, who's in your bed?_

_Kiss, pookie_

Henry knew that it was the lyrics but the fighting and losing his head thing was so old news and something he had worked hard on. So Henry figured if he sang his lyrics a certain way, he'd get a certain … _point_ across to everyone in the damn room. Henry did a pelvic thrust motion towards Kurt when he asked 'Cause every night, who's in your bed?' He couldn't help but smirk as Kurt's face reddened and the girls gapped as the guys laughed. There, their dirty laundry was aired. Now everyone knew they had sex. Several….no many times actually. Ever since Rocky Horror, they'd been at it often. Kurt wasn't the innocent little virgin anymore.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_That's it! _

_**HENRY:**_

_The straw that breaks my back_

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_I quit!_

_**KURT:**_

_Unless you take it back_

Kurt was outraged that Henry had done that! Basically implying that they had sex. Even if they did (and they did, many times really) the whole club, and most of all poor Blaine (who was standing there, mouth agape and eyes bugged out) didn't need to know.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_Gay men!_

_**HENRY:**_

_What is it about them?_

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_Can't live with them or without them!_

_Take me for what I am_

_**KURT:**_

_Who I was meant to be_

_(__**Henry: **__Who I was meant to be)_

_**HENRY:**_

_And if you give a damn_

_(__**Kurt: **__And if you give a damn ya better)_

_**KURT:**_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_(__**Henry: **__Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)_

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_Take me baby!_

_Or leave me!_

_Guess I'm leaving_

_I'm gone!_

The song ended and the two boys were huffing from singing so angrily. Blaine was still in stunned silence from the way Henry sang about who was in whose bed. And the way Kurt had blushed.

Kurt and Henry had had sex.

Blaine figured that a year-long relationship would have to involve sex, but…Blaine just felt that Kurt wasn't… Well Blaine didn't know, but he felt that Kurt was still a virgin.

Like him.

The first one to speak was a astonished Mercedes. "You two had sex!" She shouted incredulously. She looked at Kurt. "And _you _didn't tell me!"

Kurt blushed and tried to speak but Henry answered for him. "We had sex during _Rocky Horror_ and we'd been doing it ever since." Henry smirked as all the girls shrieked at Kurt looked embarrassed yet murderous.

"Henry." Kurt practically growled, scaring both Henry and Blaine. "What in the hell made you think telling all our friends we had sex was a good idea?"

Henry paled at Kurt's low tone, but still held his ground. "Well Mercedes already knew, and I was beyond shocked that she hadn't told everyone else by now…"

"Hey!" Mercedes cried indignantly.

Henry ignored her. "And you apparently told Finn already and he told all the guys so it was bound to be found out anyway!

Kurt, blushing, tried to scold Finn, and 'glare murder' Henry at the same time. But one diva can only do so much. Kurt would save Finn for later. "I thought we decided to leave our personal lives out of the glee drama? You know how bad it gets in here."

"Hey!" The whole glee club shouted. Kurt turned his glare on his teammates, effectively silencing them with his icy stare.

Henry pointed to Kurt angrily. "See! That's the problem!"

Kurt frowned at the boy in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That glare!" Henry replied. "You are always to guarded and angry with people, and that glare that icy expression you give everyone….you never let people in Kurt."

Blaine felt the conversation drop down to a serious tone again and feared the worst. But Kurt just clenched his fists. Kurt knew Henry had a point and he glanced at his glee club friends and saw the sad expressions on their faces, agreeing with Henry…he may be a little guarded and kind of a bitch sometimes but…

It was still true.

Kurt tried to blink back the tears he knew would surface.

He had to.

Kurt shook his head, trying to get the feeling to pass, to stop all the sympathetic staring, to stop this whole thing. "You need to stop Henry." Kurt said shakily.

The room's atmosphere changed and both Blaine and Henry froze at Kurt's terse but shaky tone. Henry softened and Blaine just stared, still not fully in the loop with this 'sing off' or whatever it was as well as still shocked with the whole 'Kurt's not a virgin' thing. Henry looked at Kurt seriously and sighed. "No, Kurt. I'm not done just yet. Just… just please…open your heart to me." He looked to the band. "Madonna. I'm sure you can figure out where I'm going with this."

The band groaned but started playing anyway. **A/N: So this song, 'Open Your Heart' by Madonna was a mash-up for Finn and Rachel in the Madonna episode, but I'm using it here. I don't own it though. So look it up and listen to it! **

Henry stood there and sang slowly, almost like a ballad.

_**HENRY:**_

_I see you on the street and you walk on by _

_You make me wanna hang my head down and cry _

_If you gave me half a chance you'd see _

_My desire burning inside of me _

_But you choose to look the other way _

Henry then looked right at Kurt as the band started to speed up, and slowly walked up to Kurt, a sincere intensity in his eyes. Kurt couldn't look away.

_I've had to work much harder than this _

_For something I want don't try to resist me _

_Open your heart to me, baby _

_I hold the lock and you hold the key _

_Open your heart to me, darlin' _

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key _

_I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes _

_You look a little sad boy, I wonder why _

_I follow you around but you can't see _

_You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice _

_So you choose to look the other way _

_Well, I've got something to say _

Henry held Kurt's hands and shook his head a Kurt. A sad expression on his face, but serious all the same.

_Don't try to run I can keep up with you _

_Nothing can stop me from trying; you've got to _

_Open your heart to me, baby _

_I hold the lock and you hold the key _

_Open your heart to me, darlin' _

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key _

_Open your heart with the key _

_One is such a lonely number _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah _

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me _

_It's not that hard, if you just turn the key _

_Don't try to run I can keep up with you _

_Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to _

_Open your heart to me, baby _

_I hold the lock and you hold the key _

_Open your heart to me, darlin' _

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key _

_Open your heart with the key!_

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me _

_It's not that hard, if you just turn the key _

The song ended and Henry ended on a long belting note for 'key'. The band played out and Henry looked at Kurt sadly. "Please, Kurt, just open up to me."

Blaine was shocked at Henry's change in demeanor when Kurt had started to yell and his tone dropped to a dangerous yet frightened level, Henry had completely calmed down and was trying to plead with Kurt. Maybe that's what happens when you're with someone for so long: you're able to be their other half; bringing out the best and abating the worst. Kurt easily controlled Henry's attitude.

_ Is this what love is?_ Blaine thought. _Being your loved one's counterpart and trading ebbs and flows?_

Kurt shook his head. The song was great, but he knew what he had to do. Things had gotten too out of control. Kurt needed to stop all this. "I'm sorry, Henry, but I just can't. There's just too much going on, and this…this isn't working out. You and me? Its just secrets after secrets, lies after lies…and for some reason… it was able to work for us. But it's unhealthy, and wrong. We shouldn't need to hide things from each other." Blaine and Kurt shared a quick look but Henry missed it because of his own glance with Sam. "We shouldn't need to keep things to ourselves, and this…" Kurt pointed to himself and Henry. "Were just that. We were constantly hiding things and keeping things bottled up, and it always came to blow up in our faces. It just won't work…I'm sorry."

Henry started at the boy he loved, and at that moment, he knew that despite what Kurt had said, he would never stop loving him. "Kurt." Henry said softly, stunning Blaine even more with his calm emotion. "I…I know that we can't seem to trust each other. We've hidden and lied about so many things. But nothing is perfect, Kurt. If everything were perfect, how would we have come to love each other? You and I…we became so close and became the other's lifeline through the imperfections of this world, this society. I love you, Kurt, and it's going to take a whole hell of a lot to change that. So don't apologize, because I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not giving up on us."

Kurt glanced up at Henry with a scared yet longing look. Kurt knew he loved Henry, and time and time again, that boy's supreme optimism filled Kurt's heart with so much emotion. But that need for trust and honesty still loomed between them, and so did Karofsky. Kurt had to follow through, not only for himself and for Henry, but also for the whole glee club now that they all knew and were sucked in.

Kurt had to let Henry go.

Kurt laughed emotionlessly. "You may be right, Henry, but I just…can't. I can't be right for somebody else if I'm not right for me. I need to find me first. So that's why I have to end this." Kurt went to talk to the band, with one song that would for sure end it all, but Henry jumped forward.

"Wait!" Henry cried. "I have one more song."

Kurt looked at him for a few moments more than usual but walked back to Henry. "Okay…but this is the end Henry." And when Kurt looked at Henry, his tone and his eyes meant it.

This was the end.

Henry felt his whole body shake, his stomach feeling cold and hollow as he whispered something to the band who gave him an odd look but nodded anyway. "I'm so going to be judged for this, but whatever, this is it. My last song." Henry whispered defeatedly as he let the beat of the band move him back to Kurt. **A/N: First off: DON'T JUDGE ME FOR THIS SONG CHOICE! It fits well and I happen to listen to them once and a while. It's 'Sorry' by the Jonas Brothers. Look it up and listen! And don't judge! Hahaha!**

As soon as Kurt recognized the song, his eyes fell to the ground. It was from a band he was sad to say he listened to but all the same, this song held a lot of meaning if Henry chose it. Henry ran a hand through his hair and let the other wrap around his stomach as he motioned for Kurt to start.

_**KURT:**_

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away_

Kurt already felt tears pricking at his eyes. He looked down at his feet and felt his heart race.

_**HENRY:**_

_I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around_

_Building up the strength just to say_

Henry tried to look at Kurt, but it hurt too much. The pain of knowing it was over was too much to hold and know. But just as he and Kurt were to sing together, he reached for Kurt's hands and their eyes connected.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_You told me this time is the last time_

_That I will ever beg you to stay_

_**HENRY:**_

_But you're already on your way_

_**KURT:**_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain_

Kurt was already crying when his solo came up. Seeing the resigned and hurt face on Henry brought back so many memories of the struggles they faced over the past year.

_**HENRY:**_

_And I know you're going to walk away_

_Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say_

In a way, Henry had known for a while that Kurt was going to leave for good. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that all the songs sung today were…a waste. Kurt was leaving him, and this time it was the end. But Henry wanted to at least say goodbye.

And sorry.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_You told me this time is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_**KURT:**_

_But you're already on your way_

Henry let his hands slip away from Kurt's. Kurt's tears increased at the loss of his touch, but he didn't follow Henry as he moved a few paces away as he sang his solo.

_**HENRY:**_

_I can't make it alive on my own_

_But if you have to go then please go, just leave me alone_

_'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways_

_Begging you to stay if it isn't too late_

It was going to be hard; saying goodbye to Kurt. And he really didn't want to see them part. But as he sang 'Begging you to stay if it isn't too late' he slowly glanced back at Kurt, looked into the love of his life's eyes and felt that spark and that connection for the last time.

_**HENRY:**_

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep!_

_It's all of me, this time is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way_

Henry let the last lines end in a whisper and the band died down. And for once, the rest of the glee club didn't applaud. Many of the girls had tears in their eyes. Sam was holding a crying Quinn, and Rachel was holding onto Finn who looked stricken. Who knew it was going to take such a turn for them? That it would start out as fighting and jabs at each other and end as sad resignation. Sam looked at Henry with a look that told volumes. Sam had seen the range of emotions pass through Henry's eyes, and the dull look that he saw in them now scared him. Henry's wall of optimism, humor and raunchiness was crumbling and he was left bare with nothing but a sad song and a broken heart.

Mercedes looked at her boy. She was crying too, but she was crying _for_ her boy rather than _because_ of him. Her Baby Boo, who she had seen grow up and suddenly pull away, was tearing at the seams right in front of her, and it just seemed that she was so lost as to what was really going on between Kurt and Henry and Kurt and this Blaine guy, that for the first time in their friendship…

It felt as if there was nothing she could do.

She watched Kurt's tears fall and she watched him grab his messenger bag, and she watched him quietly leave the choir room; leaving the door with a soft click.

That click of the door rang like a gunshot in that room. For Henry, it really was the end. And he couldn't handle that; it hurt more than anything he'd felt before. He tried to blink back the tears that were already falling, but they just wouldn't stop. Henry's hands began to shake and his chest began to rack with sobs. He saw the faces of his friends, he glee club members…

And Blaine.

All that hate for the shorter boy was waned for the moment as soon as Kurt had left. Henry didn't need to deal with him. He just needed to get out of that room. Now.

Henry snatched up his backpack and hurried out of the opposite door from Kurt's exit; letting the door softly click shut as well.

The remaining people in the room sat there for a few moments but had felt like hours. All the songs, and all the emotions, and it ended like that. It was…depressing and it felt like a chapter in a book had just closed in their lives.

And suddenly two boys came to life. At the same time, Blaine moved to the door Kurt had left, and Sam ran to the door Henry had just taken. Once Sam and Blaine noticed each other's movements, their eyes met. They both were startled when they saw tears in the other's eyes.

They both were crying as well.

Sam didn't give Blaine any motion to acknowledge, and neither did Blaine. They both ran out the two doors, both knowing that it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

The doors clicked shut simultaneously one last time and a deafening silence bounced in the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt ran through the school halls, running from all those sad eyes, running from Henry. Running from Karofsky. Just running. He ran through the November evening and quickly got into his car. Kurt could still see all the sad faces of his friends when Henry called him out on being so guarded. And how they all looked at him, Henry, and Blaine as the all fought and sang. Kurt felt humiliated.

But it was done.

He and Henry were done.

Henry was safe.

Even when he thought that, it didn't make Kurt feel any better. Henry was safe, but he had to break both their hearts to do it.

Or really, they had broken their own hearts with the secrets and lies.

In the end, it was over and there was nothing left for Kurt to worry about.

Well if that wasn't a lie….

Kurt knew that this was far from over, at least on his side. He still had to deal with Karofsky, but with Henry out of the picture, he could find some sort of peace. If only it were that simple.

Despite his plans, breaking up with Henry still killed him. He loved the boy and just leaving him like that was painful. But he was safe; Henry was safe.

Kurt took one last look at the school before he sped off towards his home, just missing Blaine rushing out the doors to find him.

Blaine glanced through the parking lot for Kurt's Navigator, but he couldn't see it. Blaine sighed. Kurt had told him that he broke up with Henry, and from what Blaine had just walked in on half an hour ago, it seemed that Henry was trying to win him back. Blaine thought back on how Henry could go from yelling and glaring, to calm and whispering so easily, all based off of Kurt's mood and tone. He also thought back on his first impression of the boy before he found out who Henry really was. Kurt had a very attractive guy that seemed to be so in tune to him. But in the end, Henry didn't know anything about Karofsky and the death threat. Blaine was sure that if he did, he would have stopped Karofsky dead in his tracks, maybe literally. Blaine cared for Kurt, like….like a mentor, and he wanted to make sure Kurt was safe. But Henry…Henry felt for Kurt so much more; he loved Kurt.

He needed to find Kurt.

Across the school grounds, Henry was charging outside to his car, despite the tears blurring his vision. He had known that trying to sing with Kurt in glee was a bad idea. Kurt was stubborn and was unmovable once he set his mind to something. But Henry still had to try, and he did, and he failed. And just that thought, that he failed to get Kurt back, made his hands shake and his chest tighten all over again.

Henry jumped into jeep and sat there for a moment to gain some sort of control over himself. Like Kurt said, it was the end, it was over, it was done. Henry glared at his hands; it shouldn't have ended like this. Henry figured that if he and Kurt were to ever break up, it would have been mutual and they would have been able to be good friends afterwards, it seemed like that path was set. But then…Kurt changed so suddenly. And then that Blaine kid showed up.

Henry still didn't have the energy to hate the Dalton boy, but from the way Kurt acted around him…He knew something Henry didn't, he had something that Henry didn't.

He was dapper and 'mature' and Henry wasn't.

Henry took a breath and started his car. After all the crap he went through being with Kurt and dealing with his biological parents, he finally was able to keep his emotions in check (for the most part). He closed his eyes and let all that pain and frustration go with one large exhale. He opened his eye but didn't smile. He wasn't happy, he wasn't mad, he wasn't even depressed anymore.

He was just Henry.

And tired.

So Henry drove off back to his house, just missing Sam bursting through the school doors. Sam scanned the lot for Henry's green jeep, but it was nowhere to be seen. Sam ran a hand through his hair. When he saw the dull look in Henry's eyes, such a different sight from his usual playful light, it was startling. What Sam had told Henry before during _Rocky Horror_ was true. He still loved Henry, even though Sam had yet to exactly pin point what kind of love it was, Sam had never stopped caring for Henry. And since it seemed that Henry hadn't told anyone about the break up, Sam knew that he was going to need someone.

Ever since he had asked Henry about his parents and he had gotten that dangerously low growl for a response, Sam knew that Henry most likely didn't live with them anymore. Luckily, Quinn was able to fill him in on just enough about Henry to know that he lived with Mike and his family, that he was actually their legal son. Sam ran to his truck and revved it to live.

He had to be there for Henry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt entered his house and began to take his shoes and coat off. He went through the motions slowly, his mind elsewhere. He stared into the open void of the living room, and found that no one was home. Finn was still at glee practice obviously, and Carole worked a double. His father must still have been at the shop. Kurt sighed and went into the kitchen to get at least a snack. He opened the cupboard and just stared.** A/N: Another song! Play 'One Less Bell to Answer/A House is Not a Home' from Glee. Kurt is April and Henry is Mr. Schue! Enjoy!**

_**KURT:**_

_One less bell to answer_

_One less egg to fry_

_One less man to pick up after_

_I should be happy_

_But all I do is cry_

Kurt looked sadly around the empty kitchen and dining room, he picked up a pair of Finn's sneakers and a baseball cap of Burt's and put them away. Kurt sighed to himself as he walked away from the kitchen foodless and entered the living room.

_**HENRY:**_

_Cry, cry_

_No more laughter_

On the other side of town, Henry entered his empty house and dropped his backpack by the front door. He walked into the living room and sat heavily on the sofa.

_**KURT:**_

_Oh, I should be happy_

Kurt looked at a picture of himself and Burt.

_**HENRY:**_

_Oh, why did he go?_

Henry scanned the pictures of him and the Changs on the mantel.

_**KURT:**_

_I only know that since he left_

_My life's so empty_

_Though I try to forget him_

_Just can't be done_

_Each time the doorbell rings_

_I still run_

Kurt glanced at the front door. Slumping his shoulders he made his way to the basement stairwell to his room.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_I don't know how in the world_

_**KURT:**_

_To stop thinking of him [__**Henry:**__ I should be happy]_

_'Cause I still love him so_

_I end each day the way I start out [__**Henry:**__ I start and end each day crying]_

_Crying my heart out_

Both boys sang loudly in their empty houses, each with deep and despondent faces.

_**HENRY:**_

_One less bell to answer_

Henry rose off the sofa and began to climb the stairs to his room.

_**KURT:**_

_One less egg to fry_

_One less man to pick up after [__**Henry**__: One less man]_

_No more laughter [__**Henry:**__ No more]_

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_No more love_

Both boys arrived in their dark rooms and sang as loud as they could.

_**KURT:**_

_Since he went away_

Kurt looked at a picture of him and Henry taken during the summer. Both boys were in their swimsuits at a water park that they went to with the rest of New Directions. Henry had taken Kurt's large framed sunglasses and was making a goofy face with them and trying to 'vogue' while Kurt was glaring at him, yet a smile on his lips.

Kurt flipped the picture down.

_**HENRY:**_

_Since he went away_

Henry started at a picture of him and Kurt taken over the summer as well. It was when Kurt had practically kidnapped him and, along with Mercedes and Quinn, went to the mall. Mercedes and Quinn had taken the picture, giggling like mad as Kurt had forced Henry unknowingly into a corset. Kurt was beaming and cackling in the picture while Henry was scowling with his arms crossed while wearing just the corset and boxer briefs. Despite Henry's pouty face, there was that playful glint in his eyes.

Henry set the picture face down.

_**KURT:**_

_Since he went away_

_Ooh_

_A chair is still a chair_

_Even when there's no one sitting there_

Kurt sat at his bedside just looking around his empty room, seeing just how much of Henry was still in there. So many things reminded Kurt of him. Kurt could plain as day just see Henry lounging in his hanging metal chair, smiling away at him. But that image faded and Kurt was alone.

_Well I'm not meant to live alone_

_Turn this house into a home_

_When I climb the stair_

_And turn the key_

_Oh, please be there_

_Still in love with me_

Kurt stood from his bed and paced towards that chair. He sang his lines loudly, as if to Henry himself, and as he quieted down, he wrapped his arms around him protectively, almost whispering his last line: 'still in love with me'. Because Kurt knew it was true, and a single tear escaped him as he turned back to face his cold empty room.

_**HENRY:**_

_One less bell to answer_

Henry looked out his bedroom window to see a light falling of snow grace Lima. Henry smiled despite himself; winter always made him happy.

_**KURT:**_

_Each time the doorbell rings_

_I still run_

_**HENRY:**_

_One less egg to fry_

_**KURT:**_

_I got one less man [__**Henry**__: One less man]_

_To pick up after_

_No more laughter [__**Henry**__: No more]_

Kurt glanced out his window to see light snow falling outside. Kurt pursed his lips; he hated winter.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_No more love_

Both boys were pacing their room when they caught sight of themselves in their mirrors. A quick flash of the other, their ex-love, appeared next to them, and for a moment they both felt warmth. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, leaving both boys alone once more.

_**KURT:**_

_Since he went away_

_**HENRY:**_

_Since he went away_

Henry didn't cry, he spent too much time earlier doing that. He walked away from the hateful mirror and fell back onto his bed, his eyes dully facing the ceiling.

_**KURT:**_

_Since he went away_

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears; he just had too much on his plate to handle. Kurt spun away from his vanity mirror and curled up on his side on his bed, letting his arms hold him closely.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_All I do is cry_

Kurt lay there for a while, just letting the silence and the actual loneliness of being without Henry take him. He didn't think even his 'Diva Ballad' playlist would help. He jumped slightly when he heard the front door open, but he figured it was either Finn coming home for glee or Burt getting home from the shop. He hoped it was his Dad because he didn't think he could deal with Finn hounding him about Henry or Blaine right now.

He was surprised when he heard his bedroom door creak open and footsteps enter his room. Carole, Finn and his Dad all knew that Kurt demanded they at least knock before barging in. Kurt stilled when he felt a weight on his bed, but he never bothered to turn around, he just hoped that it wasn't Henry. Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Kurt?" The person asked. "Can you look at me?"

Kurt whipped around at the strange voice to find Blaine looking at Kurt in concern. "B-Blaine?" Kurt asked. "How…how did you even know where I live? Or where I bedroom is?"

Blaine blushed. "Oh…well, I had tried to find you after that whole mess during your glee club rehearsal, but your car was gone. Mercedes found me and gave me your address and told me you'd probably be in the basement listening to Patti LuPone, or Judy Garland. At first I was confused about the basement part, but I now I see how nice your basement really is."

Kurt blushed as well but rolled his eyes. "Mercedes would." He smiled at Blaine. "Thank you though, for coming. And being such a bad spy today."

Blaine laughed softly. "I knew you'd get a kick out of me spying. I'm just sorry that it didn't end really well."

Kurt's face fell. "Yeah…you had just come in after Henry sang 'Never Say Never' by The Fray to me. Trying to get me back."

Blaine scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry that the entire thing happened. I have no idea what that was, but I'm sorry I got Henry all riled up."

Kurt nodded. "That's what we do in glee, we sing our feelings, and Henry pretty much sang all of them today." Kurt cleared his throat trying to avoid crying. "I'm sorry Henry dragged you into the whole thing. Though you did sing pretty well in both 'The Boy Is Mine' and 'What Is This Feeling?'. Good choice by the way."

Blaine blushed again. "I knew you'd like me picking _Wicked._" There was a silence but Blaine knew he wanted to say more. "Kurt…I- I'm really sorry I caused so much trouble for you today. I'm sorry you had to deal with that and get so upset. I….I'm just- I'm here if you need me, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but give Blaine a teary smile. "Thank you, Blaine. I really appreciate that." Kurt glanced at the flipped down picture of Henry and him. "I…I just had to do it, you know. We didn't trust each other, and I needed to keep Karofsky from going after him too. It hurts, but… I know it's for the best. We just didn't work together as well as we thought we did."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, looking for something. Blaine could feel something about was off about Kurt, what he was saying. Blaine didn't know if he was lying, but… It was just odd. But Blaine dropped the thought and smiled. "Well, they are always other gay fish in the sea." It took a moment for both boys to find the possible implication of Blaine's comment and they both tried to hide their blushes.

Kurt got up from the bed and tried to straighten out his clothes. "Come on." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Let's go get some coffee. Then we can have that Disney marathon we talked about yesterday."

Blaine nodded, thankful to bypass his horrible attempt at flirting. What was Blaine thinking? Kurt just got out of a relationship, a very long one at that, and Blaine was dropping comments like that? He was a dapper young man from Dalton; he didn't flirt shamelessly with boys who literally just broke up with their boyfriend and ran home to hide from the pain!

Blaine shook his head at himself as he followed Kurt up the basement stairs. But that's were the problem began; as soon as he looked up at the leading Kurt, Blaine got a great view of Kurt's ass in his pair of the tightest jeans that he had ever seen.

Blaine gulped. This was going to be harder than he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was lying flat on his bed, his eyes staring unfocusedly on his ceiling. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt, but still…each time he wanted to lash out, to just do something to make that pain go away, he just took a long breath and it all went away. Henry realized that there was no use in wallowing about Kurt; Kurt couldn't trust him, couldn't trust him enough to tell him what the hell was going on with him so Henry could help.

And when Kurt ended it; it hurt. It was the most painful thing Henry had ever been through, well given that he punched a dent in a car and scraped his knuckles of course it was painful. But Henry had tried to fix it, to show win Kurt back and just get that stubborn boy to trust him.

And that failed.

But at least Henry got to say goodbye, to end it much better than it had before. And now Henry just felt….

Empty.

Henry froze when he heard the front door open and shut; he assumed it was probably Mike coming home early to make sure he was okay. Henry hadn't told his family yet and Mike was most likely concerned and upset. Or it might have been one of his parents home early from work, but that wasn't the case; they usually yelled to see if anyone was home.

When Henry's door opened quietly and a weight came down on his bed, Henry already knew exactly who it was.

"Sam." Henry said softly.

Henry felt Sam jump at his name and Henry smiled softly. Sam was kind of jumpy and Henry would be lying if he said scaring Sam wasn't a favorite pass time of his. Sam shifted his position on the bed and tried to open his mouth to speak, but he just closed it again.

Henry got bored of the silence game, so he pushed himself up into a sitting position against his headboard and looked at Sam. He was a little surprised at how miserable Sam looked and it shocked him even more when Sam reached for Henry's hand.

And as soon as Sam's calloused fingers touched Henry's, it was there. That nostalgia, that feeling…

That spark.

Henry's heart leaped into his throat as Sam just looked at him so intensely, letting all his emotions go through his eyes. Henry saw his past with Sam flash before his eyes. He saw just how Sam had changed over the years, and really, how he hadn't changed at all.

Henry smiled at Sam. He opened his mouth to thank Sam for just being there, but Sam finally was able to speak, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry." Sam blurted out. "I'm sorry that glee today had to be so painful. And I'm sorry that we had to be on Blaine's side for that one song you two did. The syllables just fitted I swear! And I'm sorry-"

Henry jumped in to stop his rambling. "Woah, Sam it's okay-"

But Sam kept going, looking right in Henry's eyes. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Sam's eyes looked scared yet protective. "I'm sorry I had already put strain on your relationship with Kurt and I'm just…I'm sorry how things turned out before."

Neither boy needed a clarification on what Sam meant. Henry gave Sam a sad smile. "Sam…we were so much younger and naïve back then. We didn't know what we were doing, and we lived so far apart and went to different schools. And we were scared." Henry looked down at his lap. "And I'm not scared anymore, but without Kurt…" Henry shook his head.

Sam leaned forward and tilted Henry's head back up by his chin to look at him. "Henry…" Sam sighed. "I don't know what to say to help you feel better. You of all people know how bad I am at this kind of thing, but…I know how strong you are, and how fearless and shameless you can be. And I know that you can get back up from this. I know you can go back in that school tomorrow and walk down those halls with your head high and a smile on your face."

Henry snorted at Sam's comforting yet cheesy speech. "And how do you know all this?" Henry teased.

"Because this time, you have me." Sam said seriously but with a gentle smile. Henry stilled but was smiling the next moment. "I'll be there for you Henry. You can count on me and Quinn, you know?

Henry nodded. "I do. I really do, Sam. Thank you." There was a sincere moment for the two. Henry was glad to have Sam with him at a time like this, it was…nice.

Henry rose from the bed. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream. My treat."

Sam nodded as he was about to get up from the bed, but froze when Henry yawned and stretched, causing his shirt riding up to reveal a tantalizing line of his toned abs.

Sam gulped. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**A/N: Told you it was the longest chapter ever! But yes, there's still more of 'The Substitute' coming up. I had one more song in mind for this chapter, but I had to cut it off here. But I hope you all enjoyed the huge sing off. That was literally planned out sooo long ago! Like that was a pivitol scene that made me even start writing the story! **

**Next time on Glee: With Kurt and Henry officially done, and Blaine comforting Kurt and Sam comforting Henry, how will Mr. Schue's absence and Holly's…lack of maturity, keep things in check for the glee club and what they had witnessed between our two lovers? And you know what's coming up next: The Hudson/Hummel wedding. FURT! And with Quinn's intuition true, what is she going to do?**

**Excerpt: "This isn't some kind of game, I love him, but that's not enough. I'm…I'm still scared."**


	13. I Want To Know What Love Is

**A/N: Okay, so last chapter was a little odd. I may have gone overboard on the songs in the chapter and I apologize. So this chapter is also super long (29,000 words….sorry) and it has some songs, but only a few are really even important, so don't worry; this chapter shouldn't be a repeat of the last one. But this chapter is really long because it finishes up 'The Substitute' and then does all of 'Furt' so….yeah. Please review! I love when you all review, and I always try to respond back. So I really do hope you enjoy my next chapter!**

Kurt and Blaine had their Disney movie marathon after coffee, and Sam and Henry sat and chatted at an ice cream shop. All four boys went to their homes (or dorms) in at least a slightly better mood. So by lunch the next day at school Henry and Kurt had been able to keep things calm and under control, which meant there was no interaction between them at all. But Kurt and Mercedes were in line for lunch when it all went downhill. It wasn't his fault that Blaine could only get the _RENT_ tickets on the same night Kurt planned to hang out with Mercedes. But that wasn't even the worst part. The Cheerios came and took away the tots…then it became a horror story. Mercedes' no nonsense face was scary and Kurt just didn't have the energy to deal with it.

Kurt was glad that he and Henry only shared glee and lunch, but still he was dreading going to the glee table. Henry wasn't there yesterday but there was always a change. Luckily Henry, Quinn and Sam were gone from the table. Unfortunately the whole glee table was more awkward than Finn trying to imitate Mike's 'pop, lock, and drop it'. The other glee kids (besides Kurt, Henry, and Sam) must have talked about what happened in glee the day before because the hushed conversations ended as soon as he had reached the table. And it really irked Kurt.

Kurt already felt bad for canceling on Mercedes, and now that she was too involved with those damn tots to even let him apologize, Kurt really didn't want to deal with the glee gossip, so he let his mind wander. And where did it wander?

To Henry of course.

_No!_ Kurt inwardly screamed. _I can't think about him! I need to move on and just ride out this week until the gossip dies down._ But Kurt needed something to keep his mind off of Henry and the pain.

And then he saw Mercedes staring darkly at her tot-less lunch tray.

There.

Mercedes. Her and her love for tots and lack of a love life. She was a lover of food and used that and Kurt in place of a boyfriend.

Well then, it looks like Kurt Hummel, the fabulous matchmaker, is on the look out for a man to keep up with his diva girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside in the courtyard, Henry, Quinn and Sam ate lunch in silence. Henry hadn't been too quiet and depressed that day, and Sam was entirely grateful, but still.

It was December and they were still eating outside.

It was COLD.

"Can't we just eat inside, please!" Sam whined. "I'm freezing my abs off out here."

Quinn glared at her boyfriend but was beat to the punch. "You don't have to be out here!" Henry yelled, his temper surfacing easily. Henry had been calm all day, but his mind never let Kurt. And that only led to him boiling over. "You can go inside and sit with the rest of the glee club if you want! In fact, both of you can if it's too cold out here! I don't care! I just need more time before I can go and sit there with Kurt there too!"

Sam looked like a kicked puppy, but Quinn could only roll her eyes at Sam's blatant disregard for sensitivity. But still, Henry wasn't helping either. Snapping wasn't going to help the process, but Quinn decided to keep quite for now. She wanted to see how Sam would handle it.

She wanted to see if her theory was true.

Sam's eyes fell towards the table. "I'm sorry, Henry." Sam sighed. "It's just…it's December and –"

"No, I'm sorry." Henry cut him off, picking up his stuff. "I shouldn't be snapping at the two people I have right now. And I really am thankful for you doing this for me. You guys can go eat inside. I'm…I'm just going to study in the library." Henry stood with all his things and gave the blonds a small smile. "See you two in glee." And Henry turned around and walked back into the school.

Sam and Quinn sat in the chilly silence as Henry ducked back into the school. Sam sighed loudly and looked desolately at his food. Quinn watched him for a moment and just let her mouth go on it's own.

She took a chance.

"You like him, don't you?" Quinn asked quietly.

Sam jumped in his seat. He looked at Quinn with a terrified expression. "W-What?" Sam stuttered.

Quinn looked down and shook her head. "Sam…I've seen the way you act around him. When you sang to him in the parking lot the other day, the way you smile at him. And they way you two can balance each other emotionally. You totally stopped his temper just now." Quinn looked up at the sky. "You don't need to lie to me. I'm friends with both Kurt and Henry, I'm not going to judge you."

Sam couldn't breathe. This was it, the moment he was dreading since Henry came back into his life.

It was time to choose.

Lie, and fall back into the same routine he had perfected. Be the straight blonde quarterback that had the girl everyone wanted? Or be the…

Be free.

His shallow breath and wide eyes told Quinn that he was on the verge of either yelling at her for such an outlandish question…

Or it was true.

Sam looked into Quinn's eyes for some sort of sign for how she would take it. Her amber eyes just looked questioningly at him, as if truly curious. And Sam did know that she and Henry were close, and she lived with Mercedes who loved her man Kurt like none other, so she had to be okay with it.

"I…" Sam breathed. "I'm…" Sam closed his eyes, fearing the backlash he would get. "Henry and I dated…about two years ago. I'm…I'm bisexual."

Sam didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the hateful glare she was sure to be sending him. He waited for her to either throw her food at him or stomp off. But it never came, instead, a soft hand wrapped around his forearm.

"Sam." Quinn whispered. "Thank you. Thank you for being honest with me."

Sam looked at her like she had two heads, and one was an Avatar. "B-But…what? Aren't you mad? I mean we're dating aren't we?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad, Sam. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell me right away or at least sooner, but I understand that it's a hard thing to say. And we may be dating, but I can tell you like Henry too."

Sam felt this huge tension leave his body. He let out a huge breath of air and slumped in his seat. He had finally told Quinn, the scariest and riskiest person he thought he'd have to tell other than his parents. But he had done it.

Then his stomach lurched. He whipped his head at Quinn. "You won't tell will you?" He asked hurriedly, his eyes frantic.

Quinn squeezed his arm. "It's not mine to tell. If you want people to know, you tell them."

"And you don't care that you're dating someone who's bisexual?" Sam asked cautiously.

Quinn sighed, and Sam knew it was over. "I'm not saying I'm furious about it…." She looked at Sam earnestly. "But I can tell that you have stronger feelings for Henry than you do me."

Sam felt like he had been hit by a truck. Sam had…he had never stopped loving Henry, he even told Henry that. He had felt those old feelings even more for Henry ever since they did Rocky Horror, but he thought he could be with Quinn instead. He really liked Quinn, like a lot. She was pretty and nice, and had a beautiful voice. He could totally see himself spending the rest of his life with her. But what he felt for Henry…

_I love him_.

Sam looked up when he heard a gasp. He quickly saw his mistake when he saw the surprised look on Quinn's face. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Sam asked sullenly.

Quinn just stared. "Wow…you really love him."

Sam nodded. "We dated for over a year. We spent so much time together we just…fell in love you know? But now…I don't know what kind of love is left. I don't know if I love him like I used to or…if it's something else."

Quinn smiled at Sam. She was ecstatic that Sam was opening up to her. Though he still looked fearful and cautious. "If you don't mind me asking…how did you two…end things?"

"We…we were still young, this was like the beginning of freshman year, and…we just had no clue what our parents would say. And I thought I was gay back then…but it took me a few more years to see that I'm attracted to both dudes and girls. We broke up because we were scared and didn't know what to do, really."

Quinn nodded in sad understanding. It made sense that they would be afraid, and that would explain why Sam was so wary of Henry in the beginning. He still was scared.

"You don't have to be afraid." Quinn said softly. "I think you should go for him."

Sam looked at her in horror. "That's insane! He just got out of his relationship with Kurt, and that was messy as hell! There's no way, I'd do that to him!"

"Is that true, or are you still scared?"

"What are you trying to do, Quinn?" Sam asked angrily. "Are you trying to get me with Henry so he doesn't feel bad? Because that would only end badly for us. For everyone! He needs time, Quinn. And what about Kurt? He'd be crushed if Henry moved on so fast! And not to mention a whole new batch of drama would be in glee, and Mercedes would kill us all!"

"So you're scared." Quinn replied.

"I'm not scared!" Sam yelled scaring himself and making Quinn secretly smile. That was her plan all along, to make Sam express himself clearly. Sam looked at Quinn with narrowed eyes. "You made me do that didn't you?"

Quinn smiled sweetly. "Well, now we know you're not scared."

Sam smiled ruefully at her. "You're good. But you're right…I'm not scared…or at least- not scared of telling glee that I'm bisexual, but…I need time."

Quinn nodded. "Of course."

Sam smiled, but it didn't last. "So then…what about us?"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. I really like you, Sam. But…you know about what happened between me and Puck."

Sam's face fell. "So you're going to go after him?"

"No." Quinn replied. "He messed up with stealing that ATM. But…it's kind of the same with you and Henry. We had a child together and I…I loved him. And I may still do." She looked at Sam intently. "But if you want…I can be your beard."

Sam snorted. "You actually want to be my beard? While I'm honored…you really don't have to."

"I want to. I want you to have all the time you need to be comfortable enough to come out to the glee club. Because…I think you and Henry would go well together again. And…"

"So we really are breaking up." Sam stated sadly.

"I really care about you, Sam. But you love Henry, and I…I don't know what I want. You're a great guy and you deserve someone who's committed to you and fully knows that they want you. And I…I've been through too much with Puck to really know what I want anymore. Boys are just too confusing for me."

Sam slumped in his chair. "You got that right." He then smiled a little. "That's okay, I think that as long as you're happy, I'm happy. And…you're right. But we can still be friends, and if you wouldn't mind….just being my beard for a little while longer?"

"Of course, I will be both your beard and friend." Quinn giggled.

"Good, now let's get inside, it's freezing out here!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glee that afternoon left both Kurt and Henry feeling sick from nervousness. Both boys were dreading seeing the other in glee, and the other glee kids were dreading another awful sing off. Kurt arrived before Henry and quickly took his seat next to Mercedes. Henry walked in and only froze for a moment when his eyes saw Kurt.

Kurt looked at him as well, but ducked his head moments later. Henry felt a sting in his chest, he loved Kurt and he saw that this was killing him. Having to see Kurt each day at glee, knowing that they had messed up somewhere down the line to make it this bad.

Henry was at a loss since he always sat with Kurt. Now that they were over, Henry scanned the room to find Quinn and Sam sitting on the top risers together. Sam's posture was odd; he was hunched slightly and fidgeting with his hands. Quinn rolled her eyes and bumped Sam, making him look up and meet Henry's eyes.

As soon as Sam saw him, he smiled and noticed the awkward expression on Henry's face, so Sam waved Henry to sit with him and Quinn. Henry quickly obliged and sat right next to Sam. "Thanks, Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you. Saved me a trip down awkward alley." Henry whispered. "And I'm sorry about lunch today. I was being selfish."

Sam shrugged. "Don't worry about it." Sam replied so casually, but on the inside he was the opposite. Sam was shaking from nervousness, after Quinn had kind of called Sam out on him and Henry's secret; he felt that he was about to burst with the information at any moment. And what he told Quinn: that he loved Henry. He knew it was true, but he still didn't know what that love exactly was. Romantic, brotherly, friendly? Sam still couldn't place it, but he felt it, he felt it every time he saw Henry.

Once seated, the entire glee club remained silent while they waited for Ms. Holiday to come and start rehearsal. The awkward silence was driving everyone up the wall, and of course Santana was the first to speak. "This awkwardness is killing me. If this tension is going to go on, I just hope the hot hobbit comes back too."

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; he was too preoccupied trying to not glance back at Henry to care her making fun and complementing Blaine. Instead Finn spoke. "Shut it, Santana. We don't need you starting any more crap. We got enough of it yesterday."

Kurt wanted to thank Finn for at least shutting her up, but his last comment didn't really help things. But Finn was Finn, so Kurt let it slide.

Holly walked in and smiled. "Alright, clase, today Rachel and I have a little treat for you. So let's all go to the auditorium for some good ole Broadway!"

So the glee club followed a squealing Rachel and Holly to the auditorium where the two girls performed 'Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Tag'. Sam, Quinn and Henry sat by themselves while Kurt and the rest of the club sat further towards the stage. Kurt knew it was awkward, of course it was, it was bound to be for some time, but still, he didn't want the tension between he and Henry to transcend to the whole club, not with Sectionals so close.

Kurt turned to Mercedes. "Do you think me and Henry being apart is hurting the club?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes glanced at Kurt; she was still peeved, especially after he had tried to set her up with Anthony Rashad. It wasn't because he was black! Kurt knew better than that! It was because he felt that Anthony could keep up with Mercedes' personality and fabulousness. And he was very attractive. But no, she was pissed thinking that Kurt set her up with him because of his race, and then she popped her top with the 'Tot Riot 2010'. "Everyone's drama affects the club, Kurt." Mercedes sassed.

Kurt couldn't help but agree.

Well, at least Rachel and Ms. Holiday's musical number was enough to distract Kurt. He didn't want to think about what happened yesterday, Henry, or the way Karofsky looked at him at lunch. That sinister smirk on his face gave Kurt chills. He still had no idea on how to deal with the Neanderthal, but he was thankful to have Blaine to just support him.

Blaine, he was so good to Kurt. He knew that Blaine was quickly becoming a large part of his life, and romance or not, Kurt figured he'd have to let Blaine more into his life. Mainly, his other friends. And by other friends, he really meant his grumpy, tot-less, diva Mercedes. Kurt really felt for her, and wanted to help her branch out with both friends and romantic interests. Kurt hoped she'd at least talk to Anthony, and he knew she was still upset about him going on about Blaine but never mentioning her to Blaine.

So he'd fix that. He'd talk to Blaine, but Kurt already planned a night a Breadstix with Blaine, Mercedes and himself.

It was going to be great!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry came home that day, at least a little better, he had told his family what had happened between Kurt and himself, at least as much as he knew, and they were comforting as any family would. But it didn't help; the pain was still there. But the super awkward tension in glee was unbearable; Henry didn't think he would have survived if they hadn't been able to split up in the auditorium. Henry got home after glee with Mike and before Mike could even say anything, Henry went right up to his room.

Mike watched Henry go up the stairs sadly. He knew Henry was hurting, but the way he acted in glee the other day… He let his emotions take control and he messed up. Singing 'Fuck You!' was a horrible choice, and it was completely immature. Mike knew that it sucked to be dumped, but frankly, Henry acted like a giant brat, and even an asshole. But Mike wasn't the kind of guy to go and say that, especially to his brother. He'd give Henry some time to simmer out, and Mike would talk to him, see what he could do.

Mike knew Henry was still a kid, and did stupid shit now and again, but what he did in glee was a little ridiculous. However, that Blaine guy just coming in and 'spying'… it was odd. Granted, Mike had no clue what was going on half the time during the 'Sing-Off Natural Disaster' but still, Mike was pretty sure that there was something that he -or everyone- was missing.

Henry retreated to his room and fell onto his bed. Avoiding and loving Kurt at the same time took a lot out of you. He wished he knew what to do, what to say to Kurt to get him back, or to even know what was going on with Kurt. Kurt had changed so suddenly and was more testy and bitchy. Henry also noticed that he hadn't been eating much lately, and he could see that Kurt was losing weight, which was so unlike Kurt. Even though Kurt had a never-ending claim to having 'pear-hips' (whatever that mean, Henry had no clue), he never tried to really lose weight except that one time with his stint on the cheerios. Something was up with Kurt, but what?

"Dammit, Kurt! Why won't you just tell me!" Henry groaned as he flipped over to face the ceiling of his room. At that moment he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Fishing it out, he hoped it was Kurt, but his hopeful smile didn't leave him when he saw that it was a text from Sam.

FROM: SAMMY EVANS

_Dood, I no ur upset, but im hear to cheer u up. Come play viedo games wit me._

Henry smiled at Sam's jumbled up text. Despite his dyslexia, Sam could at least get the message across, give or take a few misspelled and garbled words. Henry was more than welcome to the distraction and Sam was always a good guy to blast some zombies with.

Sam was sitting at his house, waiting nervously for a reply from Henry. He took a shot in the dark with asking him to play video games, hoping he'd get to spend some time with Henry. After the conversation with Quinn at lunch, he had been racking his brain to figure out what kind of love he had for Henry. And since he knew that Henry was still a little down in the dumps after the huge hot mess that was glee the other day, what better way to cheer someone up with projecting your anger and frustration on zombies and aliens, right?

Sam's phone buzzed and he quickly snatched it off his nightstand to read the text, hoping for the best.

FROM: HENNY LANDON

_You have no idea how amazing that sounds! You're an angel, Sammy. I'll be over in 20 mins._

Sam smiled goofily at his phone and typed out his reply. He was surprised Henry agreed to easily, usually when he's upset, he'd hide out in his room and just lie there. Sam jumped up off his bed and started setting up his Xbox 360.

They had some zombies to kill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Friday afterschool, and Kurt was a mess. He had no idea what to wear to the play. He was supposed to meet up with Blaine at Dalton by 6, and the play started at 7:30, giving them enough time to grab dinner. Kurt, ever the one for fashion, was trying to decide which of his 12 pre-organized outfits to wear that night, when Finn came down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Finn. Did you need something? Or did you lose the television remote again? I keep telling you it's always under the left cushion of the sofa."

Finn shook his head. "No it's not that…but hey, you saved me an extra ten minutes of searching! What I came down here for was…well." Finn took a step close to Kurt and a serious expression came over his face. "I don't want you to start yelling at me, so I'm going to say this as seriously and as clearly as I can, okay."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What did you do, Finn? Please don't tell me you broke the toilet again? Last time you did that, I couldn't stand the smell for weeks."

"No! It's not that! And, dude, that was like only one time, and it wasn't even my dump!"

"Gross, Finn."

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is…Now, I don't know exactly what happened between you and Henry, and I'm not asking to know. But it… it just seems really odd that you and this Blaine guy start talking and hanging out, and then you and Henry break up, and then Blaine 'spies' on us. And now you're going to see some guy pay his bills or whatever."

"_RENT_, Finn."

"Sure. It's just kind of weird that you've been hanging out with Blaine so much and then you dump Henry." Finn saw the 'evil death stare' coming on so he quickly put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying you were cheating on Henry! It's…it just feels so strange to me that you've moved on so quickly. I mean, you guys dated for over a year and totally did the nasty. That means something, Kurt."

"Despite your crude language, I get what you mean. And while I won't tell you exactly what happened between Henry and I, I can assure you-"

"English, Kurt. I don't need you to put all those fancy extra words to confuse me so you can just outright lie to me." Finn demanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but inwardly he damned Finn for knowing him so well. "Like Henry said the other day, we broke up because of trust issues. We're done, and while it was a meaningful relationship, I need the distraction from it. So Blaine and the musical are helping. Blaine and I aren't dating, nor were we ever. So no worries on me being a harlot."

"I don't know what being a bird has to do with it, but I'm glad your taking it well." Finn replied. "I told you, dude, if you want to talk, I'm your man."

Kurt smiled. Finn was a doofus, but a well-meaning doofus. "Thank you, Finn. And I appreciate the concern. Really, I do. Now, I have to pick an outfit and get to Westerville if we're going to be able to get some dinner."

Finn scrunched his nose as he glanced over Kurt's selected possible clothes. He stuck his tongue out slightly and then beamed. "That one!" Finn exclaimed, pointing to a black skinny jeans, black/red shirt and vest combo. "That red tie will totally pop and Blaine will so dig it!"

Kurt tilted his head at Finn's choice. "Wow…that's actually a good choice…when in the hell did you learn to pick out clothes so well?"

Finn shrugged with a smirk. "I have this really awesome brother who knows fashion like no other. He did teach me a thing or two." Finn clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'll see you after your hot date, bro."

As Finn left, that floating brotherly affection Kurt had for Finn vanished. "He won't dig it Finn!" Kurt cried out. "And it's NOT a date!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had to pick Blaine up at Dalton. Apparently his parents needed his car and Blaine would be without it for a few days. Kurt didn't mind, the school wasn't too far from the playhouse theatre. Kurt walked up the steps into Dalton and stepped inside. The school always looked so majestic, like it was a dream.

And to Kurt…it was. It was a dream he sought after for so long, and even more since the growing incident with Karofsky. Kurt just…it was horrible; to feel that Karofsky was always there wherever Kurt was, never knowing what he was going to do. Kurt felt trapped at McKinley, both academically and so much more.

Dalton really was the perfect place to save hm. A zero-tolerance no bullying policy.

But with the tuition, it would always be a dream.

Kurt made it to the courtyard walked into the Whitbeck House where he was to meet Blaine. He opened the large doors and froze.

Kurt walked into the main lounge of Whitbeck house. The ceilings were high with large wooden walls and it gave off a very rustic yet classy feeling. The lounge was large and had many seats and sofas for the Whitbecks to well, lounge in. A large staircase led upstairs to what Kurt assumed to be the dorm rooms, and to the side of the stairs was the largest kitchen Kurt had ever seen, granted it needed to be huge to be able to hold food and be able to feed a house full of teenage boys.

But that wasn't what made Kurt freeze. No what it really was that got Kurt was that in the middle of the floor between a circle of couches and chairs and a large television, were Blaine, Wes, and David, all in a mess of limbs and game controller cords, grunting and trying to shove the others away from the one controller. On the couches behind them, the muscular boy Flint and the tall boy, Eli, sat. Flint stared at Wes oddly as Wes wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist to hoist him away from the game controller, and Eli was smirking amusedly.

All at the same time, all five pairs of Dalton eyes shifted to Kurt. Wes, David, and Blaine froze mid fighting, and Kurt just stared.

Eli cut the awkwardness. He stood gracefully, letting his long arms dangle at his sides. He turned to Kurt and smiled brightly. "Welcome, Kurt. As you can see, your smaller companion is a little occupied with gaining control over the video games at the moment, but you're welcome to watch with Flint and I. It's quite the match." As he said this, Blaine snorted at Eli and jumped up, trying to pat the pretend dust off his uniform. Wes and David paused for only a moment before they began to fight over the controller by themselves. Eli glanced at the two boys still fighting. "A little homoerotic, wouldn't you say?"

Wes and David froze, staring wide-eyed at each other. Suddenly, their faces formed into sly grins.

"DAVID!" Wes cried with a false loving tone, throwing his arms out wide. "At last!"

"WESLEY!" David copied Wes exactly. "At last!"

The two boys tightly embraced each other with their outstretched arms and smiled happily. Eli rolled his eyes at the two. "You clowns never cease to terrify me."

"You're just jealous that you and Flint aren't as bestest bromanciest friends as we are." Wes teased.

"Quite contrary." Eli retorted. "Flint and I have been friends for far much longer than you two. And besides, we're at least semi-normal."

"Emphasis on 'semi'." David tactfully. "While Wes and I are more open and free with our brotherly love for each other, you and Flint do have your moments."

"Yeah! Like that one time that Flint didn't have any food in the kitchen and you cooked him a three-course meal. From scratch."

Kurt could barely see a faint blush on Eli's clear cheeks, but it was soon gone. "Well, I did learn how to cook from my parents. They are-"

"They're chefs at a fancy 5 star restaurant. We know." Wes sighed. "You tell us that all the time. And while that does help, no teenage, hormone crazed boy makes a _three-course meal_ _from scratch._ No one."

Eli shrugged and Flint's eyes just followed Blaine who made his way to Kurt. Blaine smiled sheepishly as he reached the countertenor. "Sorry about that. I was totally owning at Super Mario Galaxy but Wes and David said I was hogging the Wii. We have a 'hand off controller when you die' clause, and I hadn't' died yet, so I didn't give the controller up. And that…little wrestling match you just saw was the end result."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Really now? All that for a controller?" He smirked at Eli. "You're right, a little homoerotic. I should have just stayed quiet and watched."

Blaine blushed and Eli laughed lightly while Wes and David snorted in laughter. "They are the 'Whitbeck Trio' after all." Eli laughed.

Kurt gave Blaine a confused face. " 'Whitbeck Trio'?".

Blaine was about to hurry him and Kurt off to dinner, when Wes spoke up. "David and I became best friends since going to Dalton, and when Blaine sort of just fell into our laps mid second semester of our freshman year, David and I took it upon ourselves to educate and socialize the poor boy."

"You should have seen him, Kurt. He was a shy, curly haired afro, mess." David snickered. "He hardly talked to anyone and was always strumming on that damned guitar of his! We had to give him a Dalton welcome, not to mention he was driving us all nuts."

"So many sad songs were sung those first few weeks." Wes sniffed. "So sad."

"So these two buffoons cut Blaine's hair, tossed out his old clothes in exchange for the Dalton uniform, and proceeded to parade him around the school until just about every single living person in this school knew him at least on a first name basis." Eli shook his head good-naturedly.

"It was quite the feat." Flint smiled slightly.

"And then we got him in the Warblers and the rest is history." David smiled.

Blaine was a deep cherry red by the end of his friends' speech. Kurt giggled into his hand to not further embarrass Blaine, but he couldn't help it. He tried to imagine at shy scruffy looking Blaine, but it just didn't really fit.

Blaine gave all his Dalton friends the stink eye and turned back to Kurt. "So dinner, right? Let's get going before they say anything else. All they tell are lies."

"We don't lie." Wes and David replied incredulously at the same time. They turned to look at each other and beamed at the other. "TWINS!" And the hugged again.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow at the two and nodded. "Yes, let's. Those two are starting to creep me out."

Blaine laughed and led Kurt to the house door. As they were leaving Wes yelled. "Stay safe! The best sex is safe sex!"

"Don't let Blaine's dapper looks fool you, Kurt!" David called to them. "He's a total freak in the bed!"

"Guys, stop it." Kurt heard Flint warn lowly.

"I hate you two!" Blaine yelled back, shutting the house doors loudly afterwards. He sighed loudly as he and Kurt stood outside. "I swear; Wes and David are never going to grow up. But no worries, I'll get them back."

Kurt laughed. "Really? Blaine Anderson the avenger?"

"Eli rooms with Wes, and Flint rooms with David. I'm sure if I ask they'll let me in their rooms. And I'll duck tape all of their stuff to the ceiling." Blaine grinned mischievously.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, how badass of you."

Blaine nudged Kurt. "You know you like it."

Kurt stilled for a moment. _Henry always said that. 'You're a pervert'. 'You know you love it'. _Kurt shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of Henry.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's change.

"Fine. Fine." Kurt dismissed. "Come on, let's get to dinner."

So the two went to dinner. The food was great and the conversations were even better. Blaine had admitted that what Wes and David said earlier was all true, and that Flint and Eli had been friends since the 3rd grade.

Kurt told Blaine how he and Finn became soon to be stepbrothers, and even about the crush he had on Finn.

They made it to the playhouse theatre and fully enjoyed _RENT_. Except for when Mimi sang 'Out Tonight' and Collins and Angel sang 'I'll Cover You'. Blaine had noticed that Kurt looked grim and stared at his hands. "What's wrong? I know this Mimi is a little flat but she's amazing nonetheless." Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "It's not that…Henry sang this song to me during our _RENT _week in glee club."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Henry sang that song? But…it's sung by a girl and a very promiscuous girl at that. But then again, Kurt did say Henry did brash things.

During 'I'll Cover You', Kurt tried not to be effected by it. He didn't want Blaine to think he was one of those whiny guys who always talked about their exes. So Kurt kept himself quiet, but on the inside it was killing him.

Afterwards, the pair went to a local coffee shop and just sipped coffee and chatted. Kurt had long forgotten about Henry and the _RENT _songs. Kurt had ordered a Grande non-fat mocha, and Blaine had a medium drip.

"So." Kurt started. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Shoot."

Kurt beamed and crossed his legs. "Alright, so after you came to spy on New Directions, Mercedes has been a little upset with me lately, and maybe a little jealous that I've been spending so much time with you. So, as she is my baby boo, and you are a good friend of mine, I feel that you two should meet. What do you say to dinner at Breadstix this weekend? You, me and Mercedes."

Blaine knew that the girl was most likely angry with Kurt; what with Kurt talking to Mercedes about Blaine but never mentioning her to him. So Blaine agreed. "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent!" Kurt clapped. "We'll all meet at the restaurant Saturday at 7."

Blaine knew he wanted to breach the subject, and after what Kurt had said during the performance, Blaine had to. "Since we're on the subject of my horrible spying…" Blaine saw Kurt tense but continued. "I wanted to ask. How are things with…with Henry. You know, in glee?"

Kurt knew it was coming; Blaine would want to know how Kurt was feeling after that disastrous day. Kurt shrugged. "It's fine. We don't talk, and avoid each other at all costs. He sits with Quinn and Sam during glee, and I sit with Finn and Mercedes."

Blaine inwardly sighed. That wasn't the answer he really wanted, but it gave Blaine the impression that Henry and Kurt really hadn't talked at all since that day. "What about Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

Kurt flinched. He had been so emotionally involved in breaking up with Henry, that he had totally forgotten about Karofsky and the kiss. And the death threat. "I still get locker shoves and slushie facials, but nothing out of the usual."

"That's not usual Kurt." Blaine retorted.

"It is at my school." Kurt grumbled into his coffee. It was the truth; despite that one comment during lunch the other day, Karofsky had been his normal tormenting self.

Blaine let his eyes fall to his coffee as well. He wanted to help Kurt, but there really wasn't much he could do, not all the way from Dalton.

If only Kurt could just go to school at Dalton.

"Well, I guess that's good then." Blaine decided to say instead of what he was thinking. "But if he does anything else, you'd tell me right." Blaine knew Kurt would tell him, but after what Henry had said the other day about Kurt being so closed off…Blaine could see the possibility.

Kurt nodded. "Of course." He glanced out the window; he looked back at Blaine and smiled. "So, let's talk about this month's issue of _Vogue_!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So that dinner with Mercedes and Blaine?

Yeah, a really bad idea.

Kurt and Mercedes rode together, but Mercedes was still grumpy about the lack of tots at school, and also about her suspension for putting tots in the tailpipe of Coach Sylvester's car. But Blaine soon arrived after the two and all three waited for the hostess to get a waiter to seat them.

"Alright!" The hostess said after coming from the back. "You waiter will be right up. He just finished his other table."

"Thank you." Kurt replied cheerfully. He still didn't understand why the hostess didn't seat them and the waiters and waitresses did.

But Kurt's thoughts were derailed when their waiter came.

"Welcome to Breadstix, how can I…." Henry greeted and trailed off as he met his three customers.

"Henry." Kurt said absentmindedly. _Damn!_ Kurt thought_. I really need to remember that he works here!_

There was a moment where Blaine tensed and stared Henry down, Henry just stared emotionlessly at Kurt, and Mercedes waited in the wings, ready to cut someone if need be. The hostess just looked at all four of them in complete confusion.

Henry figured this would happen eventually; Breadstix was the most popular restaurant in Lima. Henry knew what he had to do.

Suck it up.

"Welcome to Breadstix, as you three know, my name's Henry and I'll be your waiter today. Would you like a table or booth?" Henry asked with a fake closed eye smile.

Kurt and Blaine were a little taken aback by Henry's change in actions, but Mercedes was still pretty sore about the tots so she pushed forward to the front. "Booth, White Boy." She demanded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry really didn't want to have to serve them.

He really, really didn't want to.

But he knew that if he asked one of the other waiters to take their table, Kurt and the others would assume he was too afraid or too emotional to do it.

And Henry was neither. He just didn't want to see Kurt. With Blaine.

At all.

Okay, so maybe that was fear or emotion…but still, it was still too soon to even see Kurt with anyone that could have romantic interest in Kurt, dating or not. It was still too soon.

But Henry took it in stride. He got their drinks and took out his notepad. "So what would you three like tonight?"

Each of them spouted out their orders, but Henry's mind was doing it all on autopilot. Henry was too focused on Kurt. And how happy he looked.

Luckily for Henry, Blaine and Kurt were too into their conversations on Prop 8 and Don't Ask Don't Tell, for them to have any awkward silences when he came for refills and to take their plates.

Though he did notice something.

Mercedes looked bored as hell.

Henry figured she was still pissed about Blaine butting into her Kurt time, and probably about the tot ban at school.

Henry wasn't a suck up, but he knew how passionate Kurt could get about gay rights and _Vogue_ and really just talking in general, so Henry went back in the kitchen to help Mercedes out.

Henry made his way to their table and saw Mercedes' desolate face. "Hey. I know Principal Sylvester's ban on tots is getting to you so I got you this. It's on the house."

Henry placed a large plate of tater tots in front of Mercedes who instantly beamed at them. Kurt gave Henry an odd look. He was a little peeved that he had been trying so hard to get Mercedes to take care of herself and stop replacing love for food, and Henry had just enabled her even more.

But still, the look of absolute glee on her face was enough for him not to say anything. For now. But in the back of his mind, Kurt could just feel that Henry was doing this to suck up to him somehow.

"And I'm not sucking up. It just seemed that she was bored to death with your nonstop chatter about gay rights. At least the girl can have some tots while you to drone on and on about things only you two like." Henry said as he left the group. Mercedes smiled a little a Henry's retreating form.

But like hell she would forgive him that easily. No.

He'd need at least another 10 plates of tots for that.

"You know, we could talk about things you like too, Mercedes." Blaine smiled.

Mercedes shook her head. "There's no need. I got my tots, you guys can talk about whatever."

Kurt frowned at Mercedes, but she was too into her tots to even notice.

When Henry saw this, he did not relish in Mercedes attitude at all. Not at all.

Okay, so maybe he did.

But hey, if Kurt wanted Mercedes and Blaine to get along, he should have talked about things they can relate to, not just what he and Blaine liked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, Kurt figured that maybe the dinner idea thing with Blaine and Mercedes might have been a bad idea. He and Blaine did talk about their favorite subjects a majority of the night. But still….the fact that Henry was right and Kurt had been mistreating Mercedes really irked him. So Kurt made things right Mercedes.

It was after classes and before glee the next week. Kurt was at his locker and so was Mercedes just a few lockers down. He sighed and closed his locker. Mercedes had been a little more distant after that night a Breadstix; she was sneaking in tubs of tots for the love of McQueen!

"Mercedes….I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since….well Blaine and everything with Henry. And I know…that's not really an excuse. I've been neglecting our friendship and spending all my time with Blaine. So, I'm sorry. I've been an ass."

Mercedes closed her locker, her tub of tots in hand and gave a small yet resigned smile. "You have. You didn't even mention me, your best friend, to Blaine. But…I guess I have been kind of replacing tots for other things in my life. And maybe I have been taking you for granted, and tots." She glanced down at said tots and slumped. She walked over to the garbage can and dumped them in.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm…I'm not going to stop eating them. This diva loves her tots, but I _will_ cut back. And…I'm going to go talk to Anthony. I may have thought you were only setting us up because we're both black, but hell he's a hot one!" She smiled and hugged Kurt. "I'll see you in glee."

She walked off and Kurt couldn't help but be in a better mood. He got Blaine and Mercedes to at least meet on a better level and he got Mercedes a potential date! And with the wedding finally coming up, things were looking a little better!

"Sup, Fag?" Karofsky sneered before he slammed Kurt into the lockers. Kurt fell quickly and stared fearfully into the jock's eyes. Kurt could feel his hands shake as Karofsky leaned down at glared at Kurt intently. "You better keep your mouth shut." He whispered angrily.

Karofsky walked off, but it took more than a few minutes for Kurt to get feeling back in his legs to get back up and go to glee.

Maybe things weren't looking better after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holly Holiday had come and gone, what with Mercedes getting suspended for shoving tots up Coach Sylvester's car and all the teaching she _didn't_ do. And after some convincing, the glee club got Mr. Schue back, which was great and all, then he proposed to do 'Singing In the Rain', which was a classic for Kurt too, but, to be honest, he was also tired of all these old time songs as well. He wanted to do some more modern songs. And to have Mercedes to finally get her 'chocolate thunder' in there.

Luckily, Ms. Holiday was still subbing at McKinley to give Mr. Schue the idea of a mash-up of his song and 'Umbrella'. It was fun and all, but still Kurt was more than stressed with the wedding and getting the glee club prepared to be the entertainment. And Kurt still had to deal with the aftermath with Henry, and watch out for Karofsky and keep a friendship with both Mercedes and Blaine, not to mention be a son and stepbrother.

Long story short: Kurt has wearing thin. Kurt had been planning the wedding since summer, but he was still nervous about it. There was a cake to pick up, dresses to hand out, doves to stuff with glitter. And Kurt still had to meet with Mr. Schue about the glee club performing during the wedding.

Kurt had originally planned on the entire glee club singing 'Marry You' as the opening ceremony song with each club member in couples, but that was before Sam joined. Now that they had an odd number of members, it looked like Kurt's plan was ruined.

But as Kurt sat at the dining room table looking over all his wedding plans, he realized that he could still have the glee club do 'Marry You', they just needed another singer to even the numbers.

And Kurt had just the Warbler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The glee club met after school to discuss the wedding plans. With the wedding, Kurt had been running wild for a while, and had easily been out of sight from Karofsky and Henry. Henry had been able to keep himself busy with work and hanging out with Sam. Sam was a breath of fresh air; he had always been so laid back, and they played video games and just hung out at the Evans house.

Stevie and Stacy were amusing to watch interact with Sam. Henry had never went to the Evan's house back when they dated, but watching Sam play super hero with Stevie and have tea parties with Stacy and her dolls, Henry couldn't help but smile and play along. Sam's parents worked a lot and were rarely home when Henry was over, so he got to play with the younger Evans often with Sam and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't fun.

It reminded him of Logan. And in a good way. It made Henry feel a little more at home.

But Henry's good mood vanished when Kurt started gushing about the glee club performing at the wedding.

"So, my plan had been 'Marry You' in couples, but since we got Sam, no offense Sam," Kurt said quickly to diffuse any fights, Sam just shrugged. "We've had an odd number of members. I still want to do the song, I've had the whole choreography planned out for forever, so I asked a friend to join us for the performance."

"Who?" Tina asked.

"Blaine!" Kurt almost squealed.

A few of the girls smiled happily along with Kurt, but Sam and Quinn frowned, while Finn beamed, and Henry's whole body froze.

Blaine was coming? To the wedding?

Henry felt his stomach churn in rage. The last person he wanted to see was that chair-hopping midget.

But Henry knew that was selfish and a little immature of him. First off it was Kurt and Finn's parents' wedding, not even close to his, and if Kurt wanted to invite Blaine, he was more than welcome. And two, Kurt had been dreaming of doing that song since the very beginning; it'd kill Kurt to not be able to do it. And Blaine wasn't that bad of a singer. He was a pretty amazing singer actually…Henry sighed in defeat before he could even thing of freaking out and making a scene in glee. It wasn't his wedding, no point stirring up drama over a damn song.

"Is that such a good idea?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Didn't we have enough drama when he visited last time?"

Kurt's face fell and Henry looked at her in shock. Quinn had never been so HBIC towards Kurt or really any of the glee kids lately (well besides Rachel). But the way she asked, it was very reminiscent of last year's Quinn.

"Hey. Its our parent's that are getting married." Finn retorted. "Not yours, and Kurt is the wedding planner, so he can invite whoever he wants."

"Yeah, but look at what happened last time Blaine was here. Do we really want that to happen during the wedding?" Sam asked with a hint of anger.

"Well, if Henry can keep his cool for once, there shouldn't be a problem." Mercedes bit back.

Kurt and Henry watched in shock and embarrassment as each of their two greatest supporters fought with each other.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue yelled over the four arguing. "We need the even members for the number. So if Kurt wants to invite this Blaine gentlemen, he can." Mr. Schue knew exactly what was going on with his glee kids for once. Rachel had come to visit him while he was sick and filled him in on all the drama of the sing off. "Not to mention we all still need to give Kurt a list of possible songs we're going to sing. We need a set list to last the night so let's focus on that, alright?"

The glee kids murmured in agreement and the argument between Henry's friends and Kurt's friends stopped.

Surprisingly, after the little squabble between Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, and Sam, Henry really didn't mind if Blaine came. They all would need to sing to keep the music coming all night, and Blaine only really knew Kurt, the chances of Blaine talking to him was slight. Especially after last time.

So Henry didn't mind. It hurt, but he didn't mind.

So the kids rattled off songs they wanted to sing at the wedding and that was that.

After glee, Henry ran to catch up with Quinn and Sam. "Hey! What the hell was that in there?" Henry asked, not angry but generally confused.

"We were helping you out, dude!" Sam retorted. "Did you really want Blaine there?"

Quinn nodded. "We were doing you a favor, Henry." She said softly. "We just didn't want you to get upset."

Henry softened. "You guys….it's- it's great that you did that for me, really. But, Finn and Mr. Schue were right; it's not our wedding and Kurt's planning it, if he wants Blaine there, he gets to have Blaine there. There's not much we can do about it."

Quinn looked at Henry sadly. She thought Henry would have been screaming in glee to not have Blaine at the wedding. But he never said anything, and now this? Quinn figured that Henry had been pretty subdued since Blaine came to McKinley. And maybe Henry was changing too; maybe he was growing up.

Sam had never seen Henry so…so defeated, so tired and tame. It looked like the break-up took more of a toll than Sam had imagined. "I guess." Sam muttered.

"Thanks for trying you guys, really. You two are the best friends I could ask for, but this isn't about me. And this wedding isn't about Kurt and I. This is about Burt and Carole, and I don't want to start anything." Henry said with a slight smile on his face. "But listen, I gotta head to work. I'll see you to later. Oh! And Sam? Are we still on for video game night on Thursday?"

Sam jumped slightly at the directed question but beamed. "Of course! I'd be pissed if you missed it! So would Stacy and Stevie."

Henry laughed as he started walking away. "Awesome. I can't wait! See you two later!"

Quinn and Sam waved Henry off and once the boy was out of sight, Quinn shoulder nudged Sam. "Video game night? Looks like someone's getting close!" Quinn smirked.

"We were always close, dating or not." Sam muttered, his face reddening. "And it doesn't mean anything. I'm just being there for Henry. Keep him distracted and happy, you know?"

"And he's met the siblings?" Quinn smiled.

Sam nodded. "Stacy and Stevie love him. Henry's almost as hyper-active and rambunctious as they are."

Quinn stared. "And it means nothing?"

Sam sighed. "Nothing's happened…"

"But…" Quinn smiled.

"But it's too soon." Sam said loudly, giving Quinn a hard stare. "They just broke up like two weeks ago. And Henry's not back to his normal self yet. And…I'm still not sure…."

Quinn's face fell. She knew what Sam meant and now that she knew that Sam and Henry had dated, and that they had even loved each other, she knew that they were perfect for each other. She loved it when Kurt and Henry were together, but seeing Sam and Henry together was just so… They were just so much more care free and relaxed. Sam and Henry were always smiling and laughing with each other. And the only reason they broke up in the first place was because they were young and scared of coming out to their parents.

They both had grown over the years and Henry had come out and became the boy Quinn had befriended. And Sam had vehemently denied being scared of coming out. So to Quinn, it only seemed natural the two would get back together, it had never ended badly so why not?

But now there was more baggage after the years apart. Henry had Kurt and his ordeal with his biological parents last year, and Sam had yet to come out and had to overcome all that he'd missed in the last year of glee. But still, Quinn wanted to see Sam and Henry happy. She sighed and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't know yet. You have time."

Sam smiled. "I know, I'm working on it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was at his locker before glee the next day. He was a little angry with Quinn and Sam for what they said about Blaine performing with them at the wedding. It wasn't their place to say who was allowed to come to the wedding or not! But…he did sort of see where they were coming from. After Blaine was here last time, it didn't end well, but they needed a 14th person to have even numbers, and if Kurt was honest…

He really wanted Blaine there.

So if Kurt, the wedding planner thank you very much, and the son of the groom, wanted Blaine there, well then he'll have Blaine there!

And Kurt was more than happy to have Finn and Mercedes on his side in glee. Finn was a very protective brother and Mercedes was an even more protecting best friend, and he was glad to have them defend his decision.

Kurt opened his locker to change books when he spotted the bride and groom wedding topper. He was so excited for the wedding he'd been planning for months, and he'd been writing the most fantastic best man's speech for Finn. Now just to convince Finn to help him feed those damn doves glitter.

Kurt grabbed the wedding topper and closed his locker when he came face to face with Karofsky. His face was cold and his eyes were intense and bored into Kurt. Kurt jumped back against the lockers his hands shaking and his heart thudding against his chest.

Karofsky just stared at him; his eyes never blinking as he leaned in closer and closer to Kurt's face. For a moment, Kurt feared that Karofsky was going to kiss him again right there in the hallway. But it grew even worse when the jock's meaty finger slowly pressed to his trembling chest. Karofsky's finger roughly slid down Kurt's chest, and Kurt's mind was short-circuiting at what was developing.

"Can I have this?" Karofsky sneered lowly, grabbing the wedding topper from Kurt's grasp and smirking. "Thanks."

Karofsky didn't shove him, didn't hurt him physically, but when he walked off, Kurt never felt so hurt, so violated. Karofsky went further than he had ever gone before. Kurt could take the bullying, the shoves, the slushies, but touching him like that, and his stare…

It terrified Kurt more than any of the other bullying before.

Before Kurt knew it, Mr. Schue had come to him, asking if he was all right. All Kurt could do was shake his head, his eyes still unfocused. They sat in Principal Sue's office and Kurt just sat there trying to regain control of his breathing.

"Lady, tell me what happened." Sue demanded. "Did he physically harm you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not this time. Usually it's locker shoves or slushie facials, but today…they way he looked at me, and he…he his finger, he slid it down my chest…it wasn't painful, but it was just so scary."

Mr. Schue stared at Kurt intently. "Kurt…I know that we talked about this during the boys vs. girls competition, but has he been doing this for long?"

Kurt tried so hard to not roll his eyes. "He's been doing this since the beginning of high school. But it's come to…._this_ for the past month or so. I don't feel safe here. Everywhere I go, I feel that he's there, just around the corner. It's terrifying."

"It seems that Karofsky is just a bully, and bullies usually just afraid of something. Maybe if you just talk to him." Mr. Schue tried.

Kurt shook his head violently. "No way. I'm not going anywhere near him. You…you have no idea what he's capable of."

Mr. Schue and Sue looked at Kurt oddly. "What do you mean by that, Lady?"

Kurt saw his mistake, he shouldn't have said that, the last thing he wanted to do was tell Karofsky's secret and then get killed. "It's nothing, I just don't want to talk to him, I don't want to be tortured anymore."

Sue sat up. "Listen, Lady, I sympathize with you, I really do, but as of right now there is nothing legally I can do." She than pointed a finger at Kurt. "But I will not condone bullying in this school. If he lays on finger on you, you come tell me and I will expel him so fast his head will spin. Okay?"

Kurt didn't move, terror and disappointment creeping back in. "Come on, Kurt, let's get to glee."

Kurt and Mr. Schue were almost out the door, when Kurt turned around, his anger and disappointment coming out. "You know, calling my Lady is the same as bullying. You're no better than Karofsky and you never have been ever since glee started." Kurt bit.

Sue looked only slightly taken aback by Kurt's comment, but that shock was quickly gone. "I agree, I have been slightly…eh I've been peachy all year, but I'll give you a choice: You can be called either Lady, Porcelain, or Tickle-Me-Doughface."

Kurt stood there for a moment. "I'll go with Porcelain."

Sue waved him off. "Then get out of my office, Porcelain."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was walking with Santana of all people. Despite her poor attitude and general evilness, Santana was one of the only other glee kids who…well simply put, didn't care. She didn't care about what happened between him and Kurt and to be honest, Henry took it as a breath of fresh air from all of it.

"I just don't see why everyone cares about who sleeps with who. I keep saying, if everyone just slept around there wouldn't be so much damn drama and everyone would be so much happier. Especially that prude harpy, Berry." Santana sighed dramatically.

Henry just laughed, he was about to reply when they walked past the glee room. There they saw Rachel talking in front of Tina, Brittany, and Quinn. They all looked pretty serious.

"Santana, did you know of any sort of glee meeting? Or one for the girls?" Henry asked.

Santana looked into the glee room and frowned. "No." She marched into the glee room and Henry followed. "What's going on? Why wasn't I invited to this glee girl's meeting?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "This meeting is one for the glee girls with boyfriends on the football team. Karofsky's been bullying Kurt and it's been affecting him so much so that he's not even fighting me for solos anymore. We need to do something."

"But, I'm dating Puck." Santana retorted.

"You getting naked with Puck doesn't count as dating." Quinn sighed.

Henry wasn't paying attention, the last thing he heard was 'Karofsky's been bullying Kurt' and then his mind was lost. "Karofsky's been bullying Kurt?" Henry asked lowly.

It was then that the girls seemed to notice Henry. Rachel looked a little fearful, not knowing what Henry would do if she said any more. "Henry…don't- Kurt's been getting more locker shoves, slushie facials and slurs than any of us. It's getting to him. But don't overreact, we're meeting to get our boyfriends to confront Karofsky and tell him to lay off Kurt."

Henry stood there staring at the girls. Karofsky was after Kurt. More than usual. And it's been affecting him so much to warrant a meeting between the girls.

Then it clicked.

Why Kurt had changed so much, why he was so terse and hostile to everyone. It didn't explain Blaine, but it did explain most things.

Karofsky was bullying Kurt.

Henry's eyes narrowed. "I have to go." Henry whispered as he spun around to leave the room.

"Henry wait!" Rachel cried out.

Rachel jumped up to chase after Henry, but Quinn stopped her. "Let him go. He's changed. He won't do anything brash."

"Are you sure?" Tina asked. "I mean, just about everything he does is a little reckless."

Quinn smiled. "He won't do anything stupid. He's different now."

Santana smiled. "I agree with Big Momma, I say we let Henry do what he wants. He's doing it for Kurt not for himself to get Kurt back."

Henry marched down the halls, his face set with determination. It all made sense to him now. Kurt's change in attitude, it was because of Karofsky, them breaking up was all them, don't get Henry wrong, but this sudden change in Kurt, it had to be Karofsky's doing.

Henry walked into the locker room and swiftly passed the rows of lockers and rushed right into the office. He opened the door and Coach Bieste looked up from her playbook.

"Henry?" She asked in general confusion.

"That offer you gave me. The one to join the football team? Does that offer still stand?" Henry asked unwaveringly.

Coach Bieste smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're on the football team?" Finn shouted angrily.

The whole football team, including the newly added Henry, were in the locker room for afterschool practice.

"They're just letting anyone on the team now, huh? First the cripple now the cross-dressing homo." Azimio snorted.

Artie and Henry glared at Azimio but Finn spoke. "Why the hell would you join anyway? You hate football!"

"It's bad enough we had homo Hummel last year, now we have this one?" Karofsky muttered.

Henry glared at the boy. "Got a problem with me on the team, Karofsky? You should be grateful; I heard your kicker twisted his ankle just a few weeks ago. I'm in soccer so I've got the kick." Henry then smirked. "Or are you just disappointed that Kurt's not kicker again. I know he's got a great ass, but I don't know if the football uniform does it enough justice for you to want him back on the team so you can stare."

Most of the guys laughed at Henry's comment, but Karofsky's face reddened. Henry's comment, did he know? Did Hummel tell him?

No, Karofsky realized, if Hummel had, Henry would have killed him by now, not join the football team. There had to be another reason for Henry to be here.

"Enough!" Coach Bieste yelled. "We're a team, and Landon here is a new member of our team. Now let's get on the field and start practice!"

The guys started heading out to the field, but the glee guys, except Finn, stayed behind to talk to Henry.

"Dude, you joined the team? Nice!" Artie commented with a fist bump. "But, Finn was right, you hate football, why'd you join?"

"Yeah, not that it's bad, but why?" Mike asked, still kind of sad how Henry had been keeping things from him. Mike thought they were brothers.

Henry sighed. "I'm sure you, Artie, and Sam know." Henry said to Mike. "Your girlfriends probably told you about how Karofsky has been torturing Kurt for a while now, and that it's getting worse." He saw the guys' sad faces, ready to tell him to not chase after Kurt, but he beat them to it. "This isn't to get him back. I'm doing this because no matter what's happened, I still care for Kurt and I want him to be safe. So I joined the football team to keep any eye out on Karofsky, make sure he stays in line."

The guys nodded in agreement, Mike and Artie shared a worried look, but Sam's heart fell a little. It wasn't bad that Henry joined the team, in fact, Sam was pretty stoked that he got to spend more time with Henry now, but the fact that he was doing it for Kurt kind of made his…whatever for Henry, whatever Sam thought he was doing with Henry…seem foolish. Henry still loved Kurt, he may not have said it, but Sam knew. There was no point in figuring out his own feelings if he knew Henry's and they were nowhere near what Sam had hoped for.

"We'll I'm pretty pissed I can't do anything to help," Puck muttered. "But having you on the team is a plus. Good to have you here dude." Puck smirked, wrapping his arms around Henry's shoulder. "Just watch out for Finn though."

Henry tilted his head. "Why?"

"He's still pretty pissed at you." Artie said casually. "After that thing in glee with Blaine, and the whole break up, Finn's been extra brotherly towards Kurt, which essentially means hating you."

Henry deflated a little. "Oh…well whatever, this isn't about him. This is about keeping Kurt safe. Now let's get to practice." Henry, Puck and Sam went out to the field, but Artie looked up at Mike worriedly.

"I don't know, Mike. With Henry here now, should we go along with the plan? Should we ask Sam? I mean, Quinn didn't ask him, but I don't think we can do this with Henry around."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, Henry could do something dumb and make things worse. Maybe if we asked Sam to keep Henry under control while we talk to Karofsky."

"Sounds like a plan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Henry's on the football team?" Kurt asked incredulously as the two were in class together.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, I heard Quinn talking about it to Brittany and Tina. What do you think he's planning?"

In all honestly, Kurt didn't know. Henry hated football and just about everyone on the team! What would Henry need to have to join the football team?

"I don't know…" Kurt said quietly. "We haven't talked since… I don't know what's going on in that boy's head."

Mercedes laughed. "I don't think anyone does."

Kurt let his eyes fall back to his textbook. He wished he did know. At least enough to know what the hell he was planning and what it had to do with him. If it had anything to do with him. Maybe it was to hang with Sam more often. Mercedes did say that Quinn had said that Henry was hanging with Sam more and more. Maybe it was a distraction; Gucci knows he's been hanging out with Blaine as a good distraction so it made sense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Practice ended, and as all the guys were changing out of their uniforms when Karofsky and Azimio were talking.

"I don't know." Azimio shrugged. "Landon's got a good kick, not as good as Hummel's but a good kick anyways. And we need a kicker since Sullivan is out for probably the rest of the season."

"I don't care!" Karofsky growled. "I don't want anymore of those fags in here!" Artie glanced at Mike who looked pissed. "Hummel and Landon are a bunch of dick sucking homos and-"

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Mike shouted, him and Artie coming face to face with the two bullies.

Karofsky snorted. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Artie warned. "We know you've been picking on Kurt more than usual, and we're telling you to stop."

"And you two thing you're gonna stop me?" Karofsky sneered. "You wish."

By this time, Finn, Puck, Sam, and Henry had all listened in on the three fighting. Henry was a little too shocked to know how to react. Should he go and yell at Karofksy and possibly get in a fight? Or should he let Artie and Mike take care of it? Artie was in a wheelchair and Mike had never been a fight before, but Henry knew fighting wouldn't help.

But before Henry knew it, Karofsky had shoved Mike back into Artie, taking them both to the ground. And just like that, Henry was on his feet. He stormed past the furious Puck and the frozen Finn. He grabbed Karofsky by the shoulder pads and swung him with all his might right into the lockers.

Karofsky was still bigger and stronger, he got up off the lockers and pushed Henry back roughly, making Henry lose his balance and fall to the floor, his head smacking the tiles hard.

Sam saw Henry fall and a fire roared in him. He was ready to fight Karofsky if he had to, and it would be just the thing he needed to get ahead of Finn in popularity. But then his whole insides froze as soon as he saw something that send chills down his spine.

Henry wasn't getting up, or even moving.

This wasn't about his popularity anymore, Henry was seriously hurt now, and Sam needed to do something. He charged at Karofsky and crashed his fist into Karofsky's face. Sam didn't even stop there and whirled Karofsky back into the lockers.

The two boys fought each other for another minute, Sam connected a few fists, but no matter how much stronger Sam was than Henry, he wasn't stronger than Karofsky. Karofsky's punch to his eye stung like hell, but he had to keep moving, keep fighting. But it didn't happen, Bieste came tromping in and pulled Sam and Karofsky apart.

"What the hell is going on here!" She screamed. Sam didn't even pay attention to her. As soon as she let him go, he slid down to Henry's side on the cold locker room floor. "Henry!" He breathed. Henry still wasn't moving, his eyes still closed. "Henry! Wake up!" Sam shouted, shaking his shoulder.

By then, the rest of the room saw Henry and Sam on the floor. Karofsky looked at the two in horror. Finn was still frozen in his spot since the whole thing started, Puck, Artie and Mike just started at how serious the situation had gotten.

"Move aside!" Bieste shouted to the other players. She kneeled down next to Sam and Henry. She placed her ear to Henry's mouth and sat there for a moment.

She sighed loudly. "He's still breathing."

Sam deflated on the spot. Henry was fine; Henry was safe. "Thank God." Sam sighed.

Coach Bieste looked at the glee guys. "Abrams! Chang! Go get the nurse, tell her to bring the stretcher!"

Mike and Artie were off and Sam looked at Bieste worriedly. "What happened?" Bieste asked Sam.

"Karofsky was talking smack about Henry and Kurt and Mike and Artie told him to knock it off. Karofsky shoved them and Henry jumped in. Henry and Karofsky fought but he paused Henry hard and he hit his head on the ground pretty badly. Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be fine. If he hit his head hard, it might just be a concussion that knocked him out. But we shouldn't move him too roughly. He might have hurt his neck."

Sam silently nodded. Bieste shifted her view to Karofsky and she glared. "You! Get your ass in my office!"

Karofsky rushed off to Bieste's office and soon Mike and Artie came with the nurse and the stretcher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the nurse's office sat Sam, Mike, Artie, and Coach Bieste. Henry was in the other room lying down, still asleep. The nurse had said that none of Henry's bones were broken, though he did get knocked out by the impact with the floor, leaving him concussed.

Sam was still. He stared at the tile floor intently. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Henry joining the football team was a bad idea. It was only the first day and look at what happened!

Mike got up and Artie followed. "We're going to call the rest of the glee kids." Mike said.

"Yeah, we're going to make sure none of the girls try to castrate Karofsky." Artie joked. It fell flat on Sam who stared. Artie shifted in his wheelchair. "Hey, man, you should get your eye checked out. It looks pretty bad, you should get some ice on it at least."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you guys go on. I'm gonna stay here with Henry." The two boys nodded and soon left, leaving Sam with Coach Bieste and a still unconscious Henry.

"You know, as the coach, I'm the only one that really has to stay." Bieste said casually. "You don't have to stay for Landon. Did you even know him before he joined the football team?"

"I did, we've known each since 8th grade…and I can't leave him now." Sam whispered.

Bieste watched Sam for a few moments, as if trying to decide something. She stood up off the chair and sighed. "Then I'll leave it to you then." Sam gave her a puzzled look. She smiled. "You care for the kid so I think you can handle it. Just make sure you get him home right after he wakes up."

Sam nodded and Bieste left. With the others gone, it was dead silent and too silent for Sam to just sit there. He stood, ready to walk into the other room to see Henry, but he froze. He didn't know what he was doing. Why would he want to go in there? Why did he want to make sure Henry was okay? Why did he feel so attached to just sit there and wait for Henry to wake up?

Why did he love Henry?

Sam thought that was a stupid question. He knew why he loved Henry; they had so much in common. Video games, singing, sports, horsing around, just being a regular teenage boy…with benefits. But Sam knew it was more than that, and that 'more than that' is what pushed him into Henry's room.

Sam stared at Henry's sleeping body. It was as if nothing had happened and he was just asleep. But Sam knew that it was, or could be really bad. While the nurse said it was nothing too serious; just a good smack to the head and he should be asleep for a little while, but there was always the chance of blood swelling and a coma.

Sam felt his knees go weak at the thought and quickly sat down at the foot of the bed.

Sam looked at the boy's sleeping form and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt was at home looking for a new Burberry scarf online when he got the call. It was odd since the glee had exchanged numbers when they first started out, not once had Mike ever called him.

"Hello Mike Chang." Kurt said as he browsed a selection of blue scarves.

"Kurt." Mike said in a tense voice; making Kurt straighten up.

"Mike? What's going on?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"You know how Henry joined the football team?"

"Yes." Kurt was still a little upset that he still didn't know why Henry had joined at all.

"Well…Karofsky and Azimio were making fun of you and Henry after practice in the locker room today. Comparing how when you joined to Henry joining now. And Artie and I…well, Brittany and Tina told us to tell Karofsky to stop picking on you so we did. But Karofsky pushed me over on top of Artie. And then out of nowhere, Henry came at Karofsky and started fighting him."

Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken, Henry fighting Karofsky was never a good sign, but after all the stress he and Henry and been through….Henry was probably on edge anyway.

"Well, Karofsky got a good shove on Henry and his head smacked the floor. Hard." Kurt's heart plummeted. "Nothing's broken and the nurse said he'd be fine, but he's still asleep…and I…" Kurt could hear Mike sigh over the phone. "I know that you and my brother are not really…seeing eye to eye right now. And I know that you two are done or whatever. But I also know that after being with someone for so long…you can't just not care about them so quickly. So…if you care to…he's sleeping at the nurse's office at school. She said he'd be up in at least an hour. But…I figured you'd want to know." Mike said knowingly. "I'll see you later Kurt."

Kurt sat there for a moment, just listening to the dial tone.

Henry was unconscious. And because of him.

Kurt ran to the front door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't get what I'm supposed to do." Sam groaned. He was talking to Henry, but Henry was still asleep, so really Sam was just talking to himself.

"I…We dated for a year and a few months, we said we loved each other and did…all that." Sam blushed slightly, even if all alone. "But we were scared, and I still am. I'm not scared to be who I am." Sam said determinedly. "I'm just afraid…of losing you. I don't want my feelings to lose what little we have of each other. Being friends with you again has been the best thing second to Quinn that has happened to me since I transferred. Just goofing around with you and Stacy and Stevie means a ton to me, and I don't want to lose that if I still love you and you don't feel the same." He looked around the room and laughed humorlessly. "I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to myself, like some tacky romantic comedy."

"Well you're not really talking to yourself now…"

Sam spun around to see Kurt leaning against the doorframe. Sam's heart fell. "How long have you been listening?"

Kurt began to walk in the room. "I came in at you laughing bitterly at yourself." Kurt replied as he sat on the other side of Henry's bed.

Sam deflated when he mentally went over what he had said after that. Luckily his secret was still safe. After calming down, Sam looked over at Kurt who looked a little shaken. "I take it Mike or Artie called you?" Kurt nodded. "I'm surprised you came." Kurt glared at Sam, ready to cut him with some scathing remark, but Sam continued. "I mean, I'm surprised you're here after what he did to you in glee when Blaine spied." Kurt closed his mouth. "He acted a little immaturely…well more like a total asshole after that Blaine guy showed up. I'm just surprised you'd come after what he did to you." And Sam did feel that way; Henry had behaved awfully during that whole sing off thing, and accusing Kurt of cheating was so visibly wrong and out of the question that Sam wanted to shake Henry of his stupidity.

"I still care about him." Kurt said quietly. "We broke up…I loved him…I still love him…but things just went sour too soon. But no matter what's happened, I still care about him. That's why I'm here."

Sam nodded in understanding and let the silence take hold. Both of Henry's ex-boyfriends sat there silently watching the rise and fall of Henry's chest.

"I want to thank you." Kurt said after a while.

"Wha- For what?" Sam asked, shocked.

"For being there for him." Kurt replied, his eyes a little teary. "When you transferred, Henry was freaking out, and I didn't know why, I wanted to so I…I asked you to be my duet partner. And that whole thing was a big mistake, and then there was Rocky Horror." Sam flinched at the time he was fearful of Henry and what he was feeling for him. How the tables have turned, Sam thought ruefully. "But you guys became friends again, and Henry had never been happier. I was so glad when you and Henry started hanging out, but then my life became twisted and hectic…and you've seen the result. But really, I just want to thank you….for being there for him. For being his friend and support when I can't. For helping him like Blaine's helped me."

Kurt stood up and took Henry's hand in his. Kurt stared at the sleeping boy for a moment and then slowly let go. "I heard what happened. He did this for me. _You_ did this for me. Thank you, Sam." Kurt smiled at the blond boy. He then looked sadly at Henry. "And thank you too Henry." Kurt whispered.

Kurt began to leave the nurse's office, but stopped just short of the exit. "Take good care of him, Sam." Kurt said. And then he was gone.

Sam heard Kurt's echo in his head over and over again. 'Take good care of him'. Sam knew that if Kurt knew about him and Henry he wouldn't have said that, but the way he said it, it was almost as if he did know. Like he was giving Henry to Sam.

And for Sam, he really couldn't complain.

Suddenly, Sam heard the sheets rustling and he looked at the bed in an instant.

Henry was awake.

"S-Sam?" Henry asked groggily, rubbing his head.

Sam just stared in shock for a moment as Henry came to and looked at Sam in confusion. Sam couldn't move; just seeing Henry awake, his blue eyes shining against the light, it sent Sam's heart soaring and his hands shaking.

"Sam?" Henry asked; more awake now. "Are you oka-" Henry was cut off by a swift hug from Sam. Henry's eyes widened for a moment, but he slowly returned the hug, a small smile on his face. Henry would be lying if he said he didn't miss this. Having Sam in his arms, it was wonderful.

"You're awake. You're awake thank God." Sam breathed.

Henry laughed. "It wasn't that bad was it? I mean, I remember getting pushed by Karofsky and hitting my head pretty hard and then it went black."

Sam shook his head. "No, it wasn't bad, the nurse said you'd be fine, but said you should go to the doctor and make sure you don't have a concussion. I'm just glad you're awake."

Henry couldn't wipe the smile on his face even if he tried. Sam was always a worrywart, but it never bothered Henry, it was…endearing. "Well, I'm happy to be awake. How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours." Sam replied. "I'm going to go get the nurse and we'll head over to the hospital to get you checked out."

Henry nodded. "Good idea." Sam was about to leave when Henry stopped him. "I'm sorry you got thrown into that with Karofsky."

"Thrown in? I jumped in that fray myself." Sam laughed. "But you should have told me you were going to join the football team. I would have gotten the guys to lay off of you."

"No. I needed to do this. I need to get them, and more importantly Karofsky, to leave Kurt alone." Henry saw Sam's face but glared. "I'm not wasting my time to try and get Kurt back. I'm doing it because I care."

"I know." Sam sighed. _And you care about Kurt…not me._ Sam thought, but then saw how selfish that sounded, like a child. Sam shook his head. "You gonna report Karofsky?"

Henry looked unsure. "I…I'm staying on the team, Sam. I don't want to have him hate my guts right from the start. But I will make sure he stays in line."

"Henry, you need to report Karofsky, what he did was pretty-"

"I need to nail him with something much bigger if I want him gone." Henry stated angrily. "I need him gone, away from Kurt! I just know that he's what screwed up things between Kurt and I. He's the reason! I need to get him away from Kurt to…"

Sam saw where this was going. "To get what, Henry?" Sam asked sadly.

Henry looked down at his sheets. "To….to." Henry felt for it; what he really wanted. Did he want Kurt happy, or back with him? He felt deep in his heart and found his answer. What he really wanted. "To make Kurt happy."

Sam looked at Henry's true and determined face and smiled. "To make him happy. Just…be careful." Sam laughed as he left to get the nurse. He needed to ease the tension of their conversation, it was getting too deep too fast and he feared he'd say something he'd regret later.

Henry watched Sam go and he fell back on the bed; happy to be awake and happy to finally realize what he wanted.

He didn't want Kurt back. Kurt's happiness was more important than his own selfish and childish wants. Kurt wasn't happy, and Henry needed to fix that.

That's what friends do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Kurt had left Henry with Sam at the nurse's office, he went home and sat in his bedroom, simply staring ahead. Not only Mike and Artie, but Henry and Sam, had defended him against Karofsky. Henry got knocked out because of it, and Sam got a black eye. Henry had still jumped in to save him, and almost paid the price.

Kurt knew it would happen sooner or later once Henry joined the football team. Henry was a short fuse and Karofsky was a lighter, it was bound to set off. Kurt just didn't think it would happen on the very first day.

And with that thought came Blaine. Even though Henry had hit his head pretty hard and was unconscious for a while, it didn't mean he wasn't going to be a short fuse at the wedding. And having Blaine there…

Kurt picked up his phone and pressed speed dial #3.

"Blaine Anderson speaking. How can I be off assistance Mr. Hummel?" Blaine practically smiled through the phone.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Hey, Blaine."

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kurt didn't know what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask. It was just his nervousness about Henry and Blaine at the wedding together. "I…Sam and Henry fought Karofsky today." Kurt blurted it out before he could change his mind.

There was a quick silence, but Blaine's voice soon skirted over the line. "Did….was the fight about you?"

"Yeah…he was mocking Henry and I and about Henry being on the football team, and on the same position I was on last year. And-"

"Wait, Henry's on the football team now?" Blaine asked. "YOU were on the football team?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine liked football, and of course that would be the thing he registered. "Yes and yes. We both got the kicker position But that is besides the point, Blaine!"

"Oh…right. Sorry." Blaine mumbled sheepishly.

"Anyway, Karofsky was making fun of us, and then Mike and Artie, Tina and Brittany's boyfriends respectively, both told him to stop bullying me. Which lead to a shoving match and then lead to Mike falling on Artie and taking them both out. Then apparently Henry came out of nowhere and threw Karofsky into the locker, but then Karofsky shoved him and he fell. He hit his head on the ground pretty hard and got knocked out."

"What?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Yeah, and that was what made Sam jump in to fight Karofsky. By then Coach Bieste had come in and stopped the fight, but Henry was still unconscious. Sam went with him to the nurses' station and waited with him until he woke up. I…Mike called me and told be all this and I…went to see him."

"And what happened? What did he say?"

"He wasn't awake yet when I visited. Sam was there and we talked."

"He didn't do anything did he?" Blaine asked darkly.

"What? Sam? No! He wouldn't do anything like that! He and Henry are pretty close, he's not homophobic. But I…I was so shocked at what happened…that Henry and even Sam did that for me, you know? And I…if Henry went that far and got that injured because of what Karofsky was saying….What do you think he'd do when he sees you at the wedding?"

The other end was silent for a while. Kurt hated to think this way, he wanted Blaine there and he couldn't just uninvited Henry. "I think…I don't think Henry would do anything like that at a wedding. I trust him."

That last line, 'I trust him', hit Kurt so hard it made him ready to cry. Blaine had fought with Henry in glee the other week, and probably despised him and yet…could still trust him. Why couldn't Kurt? And why couldn't Kurt trust Blaine when he said that?

Where was the trust?

"I'm pretty sure Henry will stay in line at the wedding, and your parents will be there, and that enough would be enough to keep any teenage boy from doing something stupid." Blaine sighed over the phone. "If you'd like, I don't have to come to the wedding. I'm not actually a part of New Directions and it seems like I'd only potentially make things worse. I don't want to do that to you."

"No. You don't have to do that! I invited you, I want you there. And besides, you'll even out our odd number." Blaine laughed at Kurt's casual tone when he spoke about the glee club. "If you think Henry will behave then I guess I shouldn't worry."

"Exactly. I will make sure that I don't act like an ass either. Save everyone a lot of trouble." Blaine joked. But Blaine sensed there was something more. "Is there…something else too?"

Kurt knew that Blaine had caught on. Kurt fell back on his bed. "I…I don't know what to do anymore, Blaine. I just…all this stuff with Karofsky, what he's doing to me, to Sam and Henry. I just…I want it to end."

Blaine could feel Kurt's exhausting kicking in. Going through all this was tough, Blaine knew for the most part, and Kurt had a wedding and an ex-boyfriend on top of that. "I know, Kurt, I know. And you're so strong for enduring this. But like you told me, your principal had no proof of him bullying you. Maybe if you told your father it would help."

Kurt saw that coming. He'd been trying to keep his father out of this for as long as possible. With his heart attack a few months ago, this sort of thing had a change of sending him over again. And Kurt didn't think he could handle another heart attack, coma, and Jesus-fill week. "I know I should, but his heart…I-I'll tell him. I have to." Kurt said as strongly as he could.

Blaine smiled; they finally got Kurt to tell his parents. "Good, Kurt. You're doing the right thing."

Kurt tried to feel as assured as Blaine was, but that fear was creeping up on his fast. "Yeah…I've got to go…tell my dad and all." Kurt quipped. "But thank you Blaine, for being a good friend and support."

"I'm always here to help, Kurt."

So Kurt and Blaine hung up and Kurt took about twenty minutes to make sure his clothes and hair were perfect, but he knew he was only procrastinating. He had to tell his dad, he had to let him know how haunted he felt. Kurt trudged up the stairs and walked into the living room where his father and Carole sat watching television. He saw how happy they looked together; the wedding finally upon them. He saw how Carole nestled under his father's arm and how Burt's eyes lit up when their hands clasped together and their eyes met. Kurt just couldn't ruin that…he couldn't ruin that look, he couldn't taint the wedding with this…

_If you tell anyone, I'll kill you_.

No. He couldn't tell them.

He walked back down to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In glee the next day, everyone had already been told of the events in the football locker room. Henry walked in to find Quinn nursing Sam's black eye. He himself had been okayed by his doctor last night and was just not allowed to sleep last night in case he did fall into a coma.

Needless to say he played videogames all night long.

Coolest doctor's orders ever.

So Henry was tired as hell but more concerned for Sam's eye now. "Dude, is it bad?" He asked as he sat next to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "It still stings but at least I got Quinn on duty."

Quinn smiled. "You're very brave, Sam." She admired.

"It was crazy!" Mike exclaimed.

"He was like a man and an animal. A manimal!" Artie gushed.

"Wow Sammy Evans, I'm impressed." Santana agreed. "Where were you Finn?"

"Yeah where the hell were you?" Mercedes demanded.

"I was still on the field." Finn muttered. Which was true. If he wasn't on the field he would have kicked Karofsky's ass! He felt horrible for not being there, he heard that he was mocking Kurt, and that shit didn't fly anymore. Not with the wedding in a few days.

Next time…Finn would get Karofsky. For Kurt.

"Lay off, Finn." Kurt said quietly. "It's not his problem, or any of yours. But thank you all. Especially Sam."

Sam smiled at Kurt. "No problem dude. I got your back."

Henry smiled at Sam and Kurt being friends but Finn was fuming. Not only was he not able to be in the locker room to own Karofsky, but now Sam was getting the hero treatment! He needed to get ahead of Sam if he wanted to stay quarterback, and he also needed to be there for Kurt.

And the wedding is right where he'd do it.

He'd be a leader and sing to Kurt. For Kurt. Show Kurt how much he means to Finn; how it's okay to be vulnerable and that he'd always be there for him.

Finn had the perfect Rascal Flatts song to do it. It'd be awesome.

"Hen Pen, how are you? Your head okay?" Brittany asked.

Henry smiled brightly at the blond. "The doctor said it's a-okay! Though I did have to stay up all night last night to make sure I didn't fall into a coma. I'm dead beat tired."

"I can't believe I wasn't there!" Santana grumbled. "I would have castrated that homophobic loser!"

Henry quirked his eyebrow at Santana's little rant. It seems that she's changed a little, and maybe not the only one hiding something. Henry glanced at Brittany who was playing with her hair. It could be….

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue announced loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Let's run through 'Marry You', this time without Blaine since he's at his school. And then we can run through some of your solos for the reception!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The wedding was tomorrow.

The wedding was tomorrow and Finn and Burt had yet to learn how to dance properly.

And Kurt had to teach them along with getting the finishing touches on the wedding.

_Boys_. Kurt sighed inwardly.

So Burt came to the school and rehearsed with Finn and Kurt in the glee room together. Better to get them all at once and in front of the whole school rather than at home right?

Right.

So Kurt started the music and took his father by the hands, just trying to get his old feet moving. He needed to have these two dancing machines by tomorrow! Why didn't he do this sooner! With his father being…well and old person, and Finn being tall awkward and a terrible dancer, Kurt had his work cut out for him.

He got his father going and beckoned Finn to join him. "Come on, Finn. I got my Dad going, now you."

Finn jumped up and beamed. "Alright, dude, but if I smash your feet you can't complain." Finn looked at the open doors of the choir room and for a moment, only a moment, he thought it would be a good idea to close them.

But then Finn realized that doing that was something the old Finn would do. The old Finn would want to hide the fact that he was learning to dance with his gay soon to be stepbrother. But that Finn died last year. He was a new man now, and he was going to be there for Kurt, and for his whole family. And if that meant dancing with Kurt well then sign him up.

Kurt stood there waiting for him, his arms out and ready for Finn. Finn came up to Kurt and put both his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt blinked at Finn, but sighed dramatically. "Is that how you dance?" He asked.

Finn frowned and tilted his head. "I don't know?"

Kurt rolled is eyes but smiled anyway. "Here." Kurt moved Finn's hands to the right positions; one on his side and the other in his own hand. For a moment, Kurt feared that Finn was going to snatch his hand away and demand to learn to dance at home, or with Rachel or something. What Kurt didn't expect was for Finn to squeeze his hand and smile. "Alright, Kurt. So how to do I go about dancing or whatever? I gotta make my Mom proud."

Kurt's heart melted. This was it. This is what he's wanted for so long; for Finn to be his brother, and for them to be a family. And his wish was slowly coming true.

That is, until Karofsky came in the doorway and made a girly hand gesture at him and Finn.

Finn ripped his hands away from Kurt, but only to flip Karofsky off and so Finn could begin to charge at him. "Fuck off, Karofsky!" Finn growled as he stalked up to Karofsky. But before Finn could get any further, Karofsky walked down the hall and Burt called out. "Finn! Kurt! What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"That was just Karofsky." Kurt replied tightly.

"What was he doing?" Burt asked tersely.

"Nothing." Kurt supplied quickly.

"Bull, Kurt." Burt grunted. "It wasn't nothing, otherwise Finn wouldn't have flipped him off. What's going on? Is he messing around with you, Kurt?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, it was coming, he could feel it. "Yeah, he's the usually bully. Dumpster tosses and slushie facials and locker shoves."

Burt eyed his kid for a moment and saw the hard stare Finn was giving him. "That's not all is it? There's something you're not telling me."

Kurt looked away but Finn saw the opportunity they had. Kurt could finally tell Burt about how much Karofsky has been harassing him. Finn wanted to protect his family, to protect Kurt. And here's where he'd start. "Tell him, Kurt." Kurt jumped at looked up at Finn. "Tell him or I will."

"Tell me what?" Burt asked lowly.

Kurt blinked a few times, trying to hold himself together. He couldn't do it the other night, his Dad and Carole looked too perfect to ruin it with his problems. But now…it seemed like a good a time as any. There was no backing out now. "Karofsky…He-He threatened to kill me."

There it was done.

Kurt felt a force lift off his heart, off his whole body.

But that feeling was gone as Burt spun around and tromped out the choir room after Karofsky.

"Dude…what?" Finn asked in total surprise and confusion. "He did what?"

Kurt didn't even listen. His only concern was his father rampaging towards Karofsky. He had to stop him.

Kurt ran after his Dad and Finn followed.

Burt was down the hall and pinning Karofsky to the wall in a flash. Kurt's blood ran cold when he heard the smack of Karofsky's body hitting the wall. Both he and Finn froze.

"You think it's fun to pick on people?" Burt roared. "Then try picking on me!" He shoved Karofsky against the wall once more, and that sound again sprung Finn and Kurt back into action.

"Burt stop!" Finn yelled as he pulled Burt's shoulder back.

"Dad! You're sick!" Kurt cried as he pried his Dad's grip off of his tormentor.

Burt glared at the jock who looked terrified at the three. "Get out of my face." Burt seethed at him. Karofsky didn't disobey; he was down the hall in a second. Once he was gone, Burt looked to Finn. "And where the hell were you during all of this?"

"Dad." Kurt pleaded.

"What have you been doing about this Finn?" Burt asked again. "Where have you been when this guy's been harassing Kurt?"

Finn gulped. That night in the basement last year came rushing back to him. He didn't want to be on Burt's bad side, not with the wedding tomorrow. "I…I-"

"Dad please!" Kurt begged. "It's not Finn's duty to protect me! I can take care of mysel-"

"It won't happen again." Finn stated with an unblinking stare at Burt. "I may have been somewhere else the last times, but it won't happen again."

Burt and Finn had a hardcore staring contest, one between a father and a son. But Kurt deflated; they didn't listen to him. They never listened. It was as if Kurt was someone who couldn't care for themselves. As if he was weak, and scared and unable to defend himself.

They were treating him like a girl.

And that thought alone, sent Kurt over the edge.

"Screw this." Kurt muttered angrily as he began to walk away from the two.

Burt and Finn snapped out of their stare for dominance and looked at Kurt in surprise. "Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Where are you going, Kurt?" Burt asked.

Kurt stopped and turned around to face them. His steeled, glaring eyes were enough to put both Burt and Finn in submission. "I'm done with this. Don't you dare treat me like a girl! I can take care of myself. I don't need Finn to watch me 24/7 and I don't need you two to decide what should be done about me and my problems. You two can duke it all for as long as you want, but I'm taking care of this on my own!"

"But what about teaching us to dance for the wedding tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Ask that solo stealing banshee you call a girlfriend! I don't care!" Kurt hissed as he walked away.

Kurt had just about made it to his care before Burt and Finn found him.

"Kurt!" Finn hollered. "Dude, wait up!"

"Don't call me dude, Finn. How many times have I told you that?" Kurt grumbled as he continued his walk to the car.

"Come on, Kurt!" Finn pleaded. "Just calm down."

"We need to talk about this death threat, Kurt." Burt said in his 'father voice'.

"I'm sorry for storming off and yelling at you two." Kurt said in a defeated whisper. "It was childish and inappropriate. But I just…I don't want to be treated like a kid, or a girl. I can take care of myself. I don't need Finn to watch out for me all the time, Dad. I'm 16, I'm able to speak for myself and make decisions on my own."

Finn and Burt still when Kurt spoke so sullenly; a great change from a few minutes ago in the school. But Burt spoke up. "You think I don't know that kiddo? I've seen you grow up so much in the past year or so. And it kills me when you do things on your own. I'm your father and as your father, it's my duty to protect you. And you are 16, I know that, and you're independent too, but do you think you can really handle a death threat by yourself?"

Kurt knew he had a point. He was just about to ask Burt for help the other day, but couldn't do it. And now that he had, he had no right to just get upset like this. And he knew that he couldn't handle Karofsky by himself, it had grown too big and too dangerous.

"I know, Dad. I…this is just too much." Kurt choked, tears almost spilling.

Burt embraced his son. "I know, Kurt. That's why I'm here; that's what family's for." Burt felt his son nod against his shoulder. "Come on, let's go talk to your principal."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So there they were; Kurt, his Dad, Sue, Karofsky, and his father. Kurt told them all that Karofsky had threatened to kill him if he told anyone that Karofsky was picking on him. Kurt just…he couldn't out Karofsky. It didn't seem right, and so hypocritical if he did. And the look of pure relief Karofsky had when he said it, it both eased and sickened Kurt.

And then Karofsky's Dad said that his son had been acting odd and his grades had been slipping. To Kurt, it made sense, Blaine was right; Karofsky was struggling with his sexuality and it was effecting him in total. Kurt just couldn't out him now.

But still that anger for what the jock had been doing to him since the kiss, and all before that, it all came back in spades when Karofsky's father asked why would he make up a death threat and Karofsky had said that maybe Kurt liked him.

It made Kurt's stomach churn in fear, rage, disgust; almost every negative adjective in the whole damn dictionary.

But then Principal saved him. Karofsky was expelled. Gone. Done. Far away from Kurt; nowhere to harm him anymore. It was a wondrous feeling.

And that feeling soared him out of the office where he found Finn and Carole waiting. Finn lunged at him and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry." Finn whispered as he held Kurt. "I'm so sorry, I didn't do anything."

Kurt was let down and just smiled warmly at Finn. "Don't worry about it, Finn. You've been more than a brother to me for so long. And this was something I was trying to hide; I didn't want you to find out. But thank you nonetheless."

Carole hugged Kurt and then pulled Finn and Burt into the hug too. It was a soon to be family hug, for tomorrow, they were going to be true family.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Today was the day.

Today was the marriage of Carole Marie Hudson and Burt Lawrence Hummel.

But more importantly, this was so Kurt Hummel's day to show off his wedding planner powers.

The flowers were placed, the food was set out, the guests were on their way, the dresses and tuxedos were ready and waiting, and the glee club was more than rehearsed.

It was go time.

Kurt walked into the small community building where the wedding was being held. He gazed at the aisle where Finn would give away Carole, where his father and Finn's mother would get married. He walked down the aisle, his hand lightly tracing the bouquets settled on each seating row.

It was perfect.

"It looks perfect." A voice said behind him.

Kurt turned to find Blaine smiling at him. Kurt couldn't help but return the smile. With Karofsky gone and the wedding coming together so smoothly, it was so uplifting to feel so free for once. "You think? I did spend the past 6 months on it."

Blaine walked up the aisle and up to Kurt. "You did all this?" He asked.

"To the very last glitter stuffed dove." Kurt smirked. Blaine looked at Kurt like he was insane and just laughed. "And you think I'm kidding." Kurt said.

Blaine stared. "You have glitter stuffed doves?"

Kurt laughed. "What wedding would be complete without a parade of doves?"

Blaine shook his head. "Only you, Kurt." He then walked up to the front of the aisle. "So we're still on? The glee club I mean? We're still singing and we get to sing some songs at the reception?"

"Yup." Kurt chirped happily. "Everyone gets at least one solo and we're doing the opening song right here."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. The moment they were having, just such casual talk. This warm feeling in the pit of Blaine's stomach, they way Kurt's bright smile, dancing eyes, and those soft lips took his breath away.

Blaine felt the need…the need to kiss those lips.

Blaine felt himself slowly lean in towards Kurt. He felt the strong attraction towards Kurt. And it couldn't stop; it was like a gravitational pulse. He knew he'd felt this way for a while about Kurt, but it finally felt like the time. He was so close, those lips so-

"Kurt!" Brittany shouted as she bounded up to him and Kurt. "Kurt!"

Blaine felt his body chill and that force towards Kurt wane. No, it wasn't the time; whether Kurt's ditzy friend interrupted them or not, Kurt was going through a lot. He had Henry, the newly expelled Karofsky, and the wedding. He was there as Kurt's friend, mentor, and advisor; not a… a boyfriend or whatever it is that Blaine thought they could otherwise have.

No, Blaine had almost made a huge mistake.

Kurt had felt the moment too, and to say he'd have been upset by Blaine's advance would have been a half lie. Blaine was…was amazing in ways Kurt had never seen before. He was smart, sexy, humorous, and an astounding singer. Kurt felt attracted to him, no doubt about that. But…he just couldn't do that so soon after Henry and that still stung.

Jaded love, Kurt assumed.

And when Brittany came in it was welcomed and damned by Kurt. "What's up Britt?"

"We're all ready back there. Everyone's dressed and Santana said all the guests are ready to sit their frumpy asses down."

Kurt rolled his eyes. That would be Santana. "Okay, let's go let them in! We have a wedding to start!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was standing in front of a mirror set up in one of the rooms of the community center. He was putting on his suit and was struggling with the damned green tie. It just wouldn't slide up to his neck correctly and Henry was getting frustrated.

"Stupid fucking tie, just wrap around my neck like you're supposed to!" Henry grumbled to the tie.

"So we're talking to inanimate objects now are we?" A voice smirked behind him.

Henry looked through the mirror to see Quinn fully dressed in the red dresses that Kurt had gotten for the glee girls. His hands fell to his sides and he just stared at her. "Wow…Quinn, you look gorgeous."

Quinn blushed, but didn't respond. She walked up to Henry and pulled him to face her. She began redoing his tie. "Well thank you, Henry. I can't take credit for the dress, that was all Kurt, but I did spend a good hour and a half on my hair."

"Well, I still stand by my statement. I'm sure Sam's going to start panting when he sees you."

Quinn faltered with the tie for only a split second. "Yes, well, we will just have to see about that." She finished the tie and patted his chest. "There you go, all done!" She pushed Henry back to face the mirror. They both looked at each other in the mirror. "You look very handsome, Henry" She praised.

Henry laughed and scratched the back of his shaggy hair. "I guess, but I've got no one to impress here."

Quinn knew the deeper implications of the comment. "How are you feeling? About this whole thing with Blaine?"

Henry turned to look at Quinn and smiled. "You know, I don't really mind. I'm not a fan of Blaine, but I'm not stupid either. This isn't about me. This is about Carole and Burt."

Quinn looked at Henry, impressed. Henry seemed relaxed and happy; a change from last time Blaine was in the general vicinity. "Well, I'm proud of you." She supplied. "I really am, Henry. Despite everything that's happened, you're still keeping in check. I… know it's tough, but for what it's worth, Sam and I…we're here for you and we love you."

Henry knew Quinn loved him and he knew that Sam loved him, Sam had even told him so. But the fact that Quinn said that Sam loved him, it was odd to hear and even odder to comprehend considering that Quinn and Sam were dating.

He grinned. "For what it's worth, that means more than the world to me Quinn. Thanks." Henry hugged her, making sure to protect her hair and not wrinkle her dress. She smelled of lilies and coconut.

Quinn took the hug and relished it. Henry smelled a deep apple and some manly musk. She let go of the embrace and beamed. "Alright, let's go! We have a wedding to bawl at!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was time. The guests were seated, the kids were warmed up, Carole was dressed to the nines, and Burt was shaking his 'money maker' in preparation. Kurt peeked outside the doors and smiled. It looked as if everyone was there. Kurt turned back to see his dad… attempt to practice dancing.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his wonderful, original, and goofy dad. "Dad, what on Earth are you doing?"

Burt stopped mid dance and looked at Kurt. "Uh, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for my dancing during this number you put together, kiddo."

"Oh… I thought you were having a seizure or something." Kurt laughed.

"Hey, now! I'm working on it." Burt smirked. "I gotta make this perfect. This day's gotta be perfect for Carole."

Kurt softened and he walked up to his father. "You really love her don't you?" He asked softly.

Burt smiled softly. "I do. But you know I'm not replacing your mother. Your old man's just getting a little bit lonely is all. And I don't feel like being all alone when you graduate, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I just want you to be happy."

"I am." Burt admitted.

Kurt saw water works coming so he just hugged his father tightly, holding on to the man who had raised him, taught him to be a man, taught him to be exactly who he wanted to be and nothing less.

"I love you, Dad." Kurt sniffed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt." Burt replied just as teary. "I love you more than anything in this world."

Down the hall, Carole was checking her hair once more in the mirror. She looked from side to side when Finn came in. He walked in and stopped when he saw her. "Wow…" Finn breathed. "Mom…you look beautiful."

That comment alone got Carole in tears. "Oh, Finny!" She cried as she rushed to hug her son.

Finn sighed in a sort of sympathetic laugh. "Mom…what's wrong."

"Oh nothing!" She gushed. "I'm just so happy. You're here, Kurt put this whole thing together, and I'm finally marrying the man I love. I couldn't be happier."

Finn held his mother close. "Good." He then let out a huge breath. "God! I'm so happy for you, Mom. I really am. You have no idea how much I love you."

"Oh Finn, that's all I've every wanted." Carole smiled tearfully. "It's always been you and me, but now…we have a family, a home. We finally made it."

It didn't happen often, but Finn felt tears pricking at his eyes. He knew that it was totally not a dude thing to cry, but he let it happen anyway. For his Mom. He let a tear slide down his face and kissed his Mom on the cheek. "Come on, Mom, we've got a man out there for you to marry."

Finn and Kurt walked up to the front of the glee kids; ready to perform. Kurt looked up to Finn. "You ready, Finn?" Kurt said, his eyes a little watery.

Finn beamed at him. "More than ever, Brother."

The music started and Finn went first. He pretending to fix his suit and smiled at the wedding guests staring at him. **A/N: This follows Glee's 'Marry You', except for Kurt, Blaine and Henry. All dancing is the same except for them.**

_**FINN:**_

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**RACHEL:**_

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**QUINN:**_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know_

_**SAM:**_

_Oh, come on girl_

_**QUINN/SAM:**_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_**SAM:**_

_And it's on girl_

Kurt and Blaine came out next. Kurt was sure that everyone in attendance had no problem with him and Blaine dancing and singing together, it wasn't like they were singing to each other.

We're they?

_**KURT/BLAINE:**_

_Don't say no, no, no, no no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go go_

_**KURT:**_

_If you're ready,_

_**BLAINE:**_

_Like I'm ready_

As Kurt and Blaine came down the aisle, they both turned to face the other and began a dancing sideways while they clapped their hands in time with the music. They spun around and squatted as they clapped each other's hands. It was playful and Kurt loved it.

_**TINA:**_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_**TINA/MIKE:**_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**ARTIE/BRITTANY:**_

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**PUCK:**_

_Oh I'll go get a ring,_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_**SANTANA/PUCK:**_

_So what you wanna do?_

_**PUCK:**_

_Let's just run girl._

Henry didn't know if Kurt was being malicious on purpose or if he just switched himself with Blaine and put Henry with Mercedes so he could be with Blaine. Because really, having to dance down the aisle with Kurt's best friend after their break up was rough. Like really rough. Henry started first and spun on his feet down half the aisle to then point to Mercedes at break up. She then ran up to him and he spun her down a ways on 'you'.

_**HENRY:**_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up,_

_**HENRY/MERCEDES:**_

_That's cool._

_No, I won't blame you_

_**HENRY:**_

_It was fun girl._

When Henry sang 'girl', he meant boy. He meant Kurt. And when he sang it, he looked right at him. He smiled at Kurt.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Burt came down the aisle and did his dorky old man Dad dance and Kurt couldn't help but tear up mid song. Seeing his dad so joyful after all that's happened that year was great.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Carole came down next and she smirked at Burt as she fanned her dress and danced down to her soon to be husband. Finn was grinning from ear to ear as he saw his mother so delighted; it had been years since he saw her like this.

_**FINN:**_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby_

_**HENRY:**_

_Tell me right now baby_

_**FINN:**_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby_

_**HENRY:**_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Oh!_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The reception was filled with family, friends and lovers. Burt and Carole were sitting at the head table right in the middle with their respective sons on their sides. The glee club's plan was to sing the entire night and give everyone a solo. Mr. Schue had just finished Carole and Burt's song 'Sway' and Rachel was up next with 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. As Rachel belted out the love ballad, Burt and Carole swayed together lovingly, Finn beamed at his girlfriend, Kurt was dancing with Mercedes, Brittany sat in Artie's lap as Artie lazily wheeled in circles, and Mike and Tina barely moved their feet during the song, their loving gazes locked each other in place.

Henry was at the glee table with Finn, Puck, Santana and Sam and Quinn were standing off to the side. Sam and Quinn were going to dance, but ever since Sam had come out to her, Quinn felt more inclined to make Sam dance with Henry. But she knew that that would have been pushy, so she just watched Sam.

Sam looked a little mopey, his head was a little downcast and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Quinn knew what he was thinking, or at least she hoped she did. It may be too soon, but she wanted to get Sam and Henry together. "You really should dance with him." She said softly.

"People would assume things, and I don't want to start any drama here. This is about Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, not us." Sam mumbled.

Quinn figured Sam had a point. It would seem rather selfish to do it in front of Kurt like that, and at someone else's wedding. "I guess…" Then she got an idea. "Well, if you don't want to dance with him. Sing. Sing how you feel, or sing to him."

"I don't want to be obvious, Quinn." Sam retorted. "I really shouldn't do anything like that tonight. This isn't about me or Henry. I don't want any trouble."

Quinn sighed. "Then just sing then. You're up anyways."

Sam looked up and saw that Rachel had finished her song and indeed Sam was next to sing. He had a few songs he signed up to sing, but he thought about what Quinn said, to sing to him. It was one of the songs he picked initially, but he knew what to do.

He walked up the stage and took Rachel's spot. He stared out and saw couples everywhere. Would he and Henry have that? To be a couple, and a couple out in public? Sam used to be scared, and still may be to some extent, but…baby steps.

He nodded to the band and smiled out to the still slow dancing people. He scanned the room and his eyes found Henry. He was sitting at the glee table, not dancing but still seeming to enjoy himself. Henry looked up and locked eyes with Sam. He smiled.

And that was all the courage Sam needed to sing.

_**SAM:**_

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you._

Henry stared in shock at Sam sang. It wasn't the song; naturally Sam would sing a love song at a wedding. It was the way Sam was looking at him; the way his green eyes shone brightly and his smile infectious with those white teeth and pouty lips. That smile that Sam was giving him, it was like old times.

It was just like when they were in love.

That was when Henry felt his heart beat loudly and it began to race.

Were they _still _in love?

Sam was looking right at Henry. He sang right to him. Nat King Cole's song 'L-O-V-E' was a classic and it was to be sung right to a person and Sam was doing just that. He just hoped Henry got the message.

Sam wanted Henry back. He wanted to be free.

Mercedes, who was still dancing with Kurt, saw the exchange and stared wide-eyed. That had to be it, the perfect sign for Mercedes to affirm her suspicions. Sam was singing to Henry so obviously. She glanced at how happy Kurt was dancing with her. Should she tell him? Would he even care? He had to right? "This such a lovely song." She commented, trying to turn Kurt to see Sam looking at Henry. "Sam's singing it really well."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly. "He's doing a excellent job, he must be pulling out all the stops for Quinn."

Mercedes wanted to shake him. And tell him to actually look at whom Sam is singing to. She tried to turn Kurt to see, but when she turned them while dancing, she noticed that Kurt didn't even look. He was gazing at Blaine who was having fun chatting with Santana and Brittany at the table.

Maybe she didn't even need to worry about her boo; maybe he was already on to someone else.

Sam finished singing and gave Henry a hopeful look as he left the stage for the next singer. People applauded and Mercedes decided to give it a try. "Kurt…do you think that Sam and Henry are-"

"Oh! Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's your turn to sing! You're up!" He gushed as he pushed her towards the stage, cutting her off without even knowing it. "You better blow them all away, baby!"

Mercedes saw how excited and truly happy Kurt was for once. She wasn't going to mess that up. She grinned. "Just you watch, Kurt. I'm gonna tear the roof off this place!"

She took the stage and saw how Sam went right back to Quinn instead of Henry. Now she was confused, but then Quinn hugged him and pointed to Henry, in which Sam then walked towards.

Maybe Quinn knew something she didn't. A little lady chat was in order then.

Mercedes chose 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Allison Krauss; it wasn't a song from her wheelhouse but she sang it beautifully. Kurt beamed at his best friend as she filled the room with her voice.

"She's an amazing singer."

Kurt turned to find Blaine standing next to him. Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled. "This whole reception is amazing too, Kurt. You've really outdone yourself."

Kurt blushed. "While I agree with both your praises of my girl and my superior wedding planning skills, there's no need to flatter me." Kurt teased.

"Dance with me?" Blaine asked in a hopeful yet nervous tone.

Kurt felt the air leave his chest. "W-what?" Kurt stammered.

Blaine knew what he was doing, what it looked like he was doing. He wanted to dance with his friends anyways, not matter how romantic it may look. Blaine really only knew Kurt there and he wasn't going to stifle Kurt's night by just talking with him at the tables. This was a reception and dancing was the main entertainment.

"Dance with me." Blaine said this time, with more confidence and not as a question. "We can dance however you like. Mambo, Foxtrot, Jazz squares, Tango, you name it." Blaine teased to relieve the tension.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Sure, we can dance."

Blaine smiled and grabbed one of Kurt's hands as he led them further on the dance floor. Blaine put his other hand on Kurt's waist and then reconsidered. "Uh….sorry. If you want to be the guy then by all means. I don't want to –"

"It's fine." Kurt said with a soft smile. "I've been teaching Dad and Finn how to dance so much this week that being the girl is nothing new."

Blaine relaxed and then they were off. Kurt's heart soared as he and Blaine danced together. He knew what others would think, his friends, Henry, and homophobes, but he didn't care. He worked so hard to make this wedding magical; he deserved one dance at least. And with a cute charming guy to boot! They danced slowly through the crowd and Mercedes spotted them as she sang.

Yeah, maybe she really didn't have to worry about Kurt. He looked so happy.

Sam, who after talking to Quinn (who really just told him to go talk to Henry), was walking over to said boy when Kurt and Blaine started dancing. He was almost to Henry when Henry saw it.

There was Kurt. Dancing with Blaine.

He already decided that he wanted Kurt to be happy, that was true; he didn't lie to Sam. But seeing Kurt with that Blaine guy…so soon. It hurt. Henry wasn't angry…he was sad. He didn't need to assume they were dating; he knew Kurt well and there was no way he'd get into a relationship so fast after all this time. They were still in the friend stage and only dancing, it meant nothing really.

But it still hurt.

And Henry didn't want to have to see it.

He got up from the table and walked away from the dance floor. He'd just…he'd just wait outside for a while; get some fresh air, and hopefully they'd be done dancing by then. He wasn't going to go start trouble, no way. It wasn't his night.

Not to mention Burt would kill him on the spot.

So Henry walked outside in the fresh night, leaving Sam standing there; just a few feet from where Henry was sitting.

Sam watched Henry go. Watched the boy he loved walk away. He wanted to blame Kurt, but he knew it was wrong to do. Sam was an idiot, it was still too soon.

Quinn watched Sam stand there all by himself. Maybe it was still too soon, but she was Sam's beard, the boy he loves' best girl friend, she had to do something.

She had to make a plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry looked out to the night sky; watching small black clouds roll by over the moon. This felt better, more at ease. Here there was no Kurt and Blaine, no painful truth to haunt him. He could simply stand there and watch time pass by; he didn't have to see Kurt move on, and be happy without him.

"Nice night isn't it?"

Sam came and walked up to him. "A night like this…it really gives you time to think."

Henry looked at the blond boy. "Sam, what are you doing out here?"

Sam didn't even look at him; he just stared off towards the sky. "I saw you come out here…after you saw Kurt and Blaine."

Henry's face fell. He was trying to keep his mind off that. "Oh."

Sam smirked slightly. "Oh? That's all?"

Henry still looked at Sam, but Sam never turned to look at him. He sighed. "I told you I want Kurt to be happy, I didn't lie when I said that. It's just…"

"Too soon." Sam said sadly.

Henry nodded. "And it hurts…to see him like that. Happy with someone else. And seeing that Blaine can do what I prided myself in being able to do… I want Kurt to be happy; that's all I want for him, whether it includes me or not, but it hurts…so much."

Sam still didn't look at Henry. "I understand. You still love him, it's natural to-"

"I never said I still love him." Henry leveled. That was when Sam finally looked at him. "I care about Kurt, but he still can't tell me why we broke up. There's something with Karofsky and I want to know what it is."

"You know…if there was something that Kurt was hiding, how could you be mad at him? Aren't you hiding our past from him? That's pretty huge if you-"

"You asked me to!" Henry barked. "When you transferred you told me not to tell anyone about us! And I didn't! Don't try to pin this on me."

"I thought you told him about 'me' before I even transferred?" Sam retorted. "I thought you already told Kurt that you had been with another guy before I ever came here."

Henry deflated. "I really fucked up didn't I? Maybe it was just the lack of trust we had for each other…" He then shook his head. There was no use thinking about something that was already said and done. "Sam…the song you sang…it- when you sang it, the way you looked at me…What did that mean?"

Sam knew the question was coming. He saw it on Henry's face when he was singing to him. Now was the time. This was it right? Time to shine. "That song was for you." Sam said softly and Henry looked at him like he was crazy. Didn't Sam tell him he wasn't gay as soon as he transferred? But the prospect of Sam still being interested in him. Singing a song for him like that, it had to mean something. "I didn't lie to when I said I wasn't gay, Henry. It took me some time, but I know who I am. I'm bisexual."

Henry's heart fell. "That makes sense." Henry admitted, his head down. "Of course; you dated me and now Quinn, and Quinn's such a pretty girl, not to mention she's head cheerleader, no wonder you'd-"

Henry stopped talking when a large warm hand held his cheek. "Oh would you just shut up." Sam breathed.

Then Sam leaned up and pressed his lips to Henry's.

Henry's eyes closed and he felt those large pouty lips on his. The complete warmness that Sam's body had against his own. The way Sam's muscular arms wrapped around his waist and the way Sam's long fake, yet cute blond hair tickled his nose.

Sam let his body take control and felt the way Henry's long lean arms moved around his neck. The feeling of their chests pressed tight together. The way Henry's slim hips felt under his hands and the way Henry's hot breath ghosted over his face.

Though they had both grown over the years and had changed so much, but when they lips connected it was as if those years apart never happened.

It was like they never said goodbye.

The kiss ended and Sam leaned away. Both boys opened their eyes slowly, not wanting to break the moment. When Henry looked at Sam, his face was etched with worry of rejection and hopeful for acceptance. "Sam…" Henry almost whispered. "W-what about Quinn?"

Sam's face fell only slightly. It wasn't a confirmation or a kick to the curb, but it wasn't exactly what Sam thought Henry would say. "I thought I liked her, romantically, but…then there was you. And seeing you again…" Sam looked at Henry; his eyes alight with a fiery determination. "I want to try again. I didn't feel for Quinn what I feel for you, Henry. We had it, that spark or chemistry that girls in the movies talk about. When I'm with you, it's like we're back in Dalton, just having fun with each other." Sam looked away. "So I told her, I told her we dated before and I told her I still wanted you…We messed up before, Henry; we were scared and only 14…but we're different now. I'm different now; I'm not scared."

Henry gaped for only a minute. The fact that Sam, the boy who feared Henry was trying to seduce him during Rocky Horror, just kissed him was enough to derail his mind. But now…Sam was saying he wanted to try again? Try dating again? That he wasn't scared? Henry thought of the past with Sam, who wonderful and carefree it was. And how they never really did end things, they just ran away from it.

But Kurt still lingered. Not out of love, he still felt for Kurt but…it was more of guilt. Guilt for moving on so quickly. If he were to get back together with Sam, Kurt would have to see it in glee and all around school. It felt wrong to do that to Kurt.

But then Henry remembered how just moments ago, Kurt was dancing with Blaine, and how happy he looked.

By now, Henry had been silent for a while and Sam was starting to panic. "I uh…well, you don't have to answer now. Or if, you know, the answer's no, then you can just laugh in my face if you don't know what to say." Sam began to ramble. "I just…I only thought you felt the same and I was so scared to even tell you after all that's happened lately, and I know that I kinda kissed you out of the blue and-"

"Screw it." Henry muttered more to himself than to Sam. And then Henry leaned forward and took Sam's lips to his own. This kiss was more passionate and hungry then the first and both boys melted into it; effectively cutting off Sam's rambling. Henry's hands ensnared themselves in Sam's hair as Henry let his kiss answer Sam's question.

Henry pulled away when the need for air arose and smiled at the shorter boy. "I told you before, Sam, that I still loved you. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what kind of love that still was. And I know now…" He kissed Sam once more. "I want to be with you again."

Sam beamed at the boy. "Dude, that's awesome!" He exclaimed as he kissed Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the moment." He teased. He grabbed Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "So…we're together?"

Sam looked at Henry and then glanced behind him to the building where all of their friends were dancing and singing. "Yes…but I need time. I need some time to tell people. I can tell the glee club, I'm not scared of that…"

"It's just everybody else." Henry finished with a nod. "I understand completely." He then smiled and kissed Sam's nose. "Don't worry, we don't have to tell anyone right away if you don't want to. But we won't be telling anyone tonight. Deal? This is Burt and Carole's night and we don't need to possibly start something."

Sam nodded. "Deal." Sam tugged on Henry's arm and smiled. "Come on, let's go back in then. I'm sure you have to sing pretty soon anyway." Sam started to walk but Henry pulled him to stop. Sam turned and looked at Henry in confusion. "Henry, what wrong?"

Henry walked up to Sam and kissed him one more time. This kiss was slow and deep and Sam's knees began to shake a little. Sam had never felt Henry like this before; it was stronger and more intimate then all those years ago. This was even better than Sam had ever thought.

They pulled apart and Henry grinned. "Now we can go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt and Blaine were still dancing together and luckily most of the Hummel family knew Kurt was gay and thought nothing of it. The Hudsons were either too nice of a family to say anything or were told to stay in line by Carole. Either way, Kurt was thankful because there was no way he'd want this ruined. Dancing with Blaine was amazing; the whole time they danced he had his eyes set right to Blaine's. It was like everything else was gone; just them.

"You're an amazing dancer." Blaine commented smoothly.

Kurt blushed and giggled slightly. "You're not so bad yourself, Blaine Warbler." Kurt teased.

They danced in slow circles as Finn and Rachel finished their duet of 'A Whole New World' from _Aladdin_. As usual, the two sounded perfect together. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's strong but comforting arms around him as Blaine just smiled at him. To have that pure attention all to himself; to have Blaine, sweet charming Blaine, looking at him like that, all to himself. It was incredible.

Finn and Rachel ended their song and from where Kurt was dancing, it looked like Finn whispered something to Rachel, who then beamed and ran off to the glee table. Rachel had that crazy look in her eyes; Kurt knew exactly what it meant.

It was time for Finn's speech and the glee club's group song.

Finn spoke up on the microphone. "Uh…hello?" He asked. He heard himself louder against the walls of the room and smiled. "Good. Okay, so I'm Finn Hudson, one of the best men and son to the beautiful bride." Finn then pointed to Carole who was sitting at the head table with Burt. "I'd like to make a toast so if everyone would get their glasses."

Everyone went back to his or her seats and Kurt went to sit next to Burt. Finn then cleared his throat into the mic. "So, uh, I'd like to congratulate my Mom, the brand new Carole Hudson-Hummel, and Burt Hummel on their marriage. I know I haven't always been supportive of this, but I just want you two to know that I'm so happy for you two. Kurt and I are so glad you found each other." Carole was already tearing up and Burt smiled and nodded. "Mom, you've been the only one to really raise me and even without a man in the house, you still taught me how to be one. You've done so much for me, and even if it's just this is all I can do, I want you to know that I love you and you got yourself a great man at your side." He then motioned to the glee club and Blaine. "And when I see you and Burt together, I know that what you have is exactly what I want for myself." He then pointed to Rachel. "And I want that with you Rachel. So I also have something for you two. I got the glee club to help me out on a little on a little song for the two most important women in my life. I love you both and I hope that shows."

The band started playing and the glee guys including Kurt and Blaine got behind Finn on the dance floor as he began to sing 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Finn had had a hard time picking the song, but Kurt told him that the song was perfect for both Rachel and Carole. The more intimate lyrics could be sung to Rachel and the meaningful chorus could be for Carole.

Carole was just about full on bawling by the time the first chorus came around and the entire glee club, including Blaine and excluding Rachel, were singing to the two women. Rachel was breathless and had eyes only for Finn. Finn sang and motioned for Rachel to dance with him. She gaped at him, not knowing that Kurt and Finn had spent hours getting Finn up to par with dancing. She ran up to him and Finn just stared into her eyes and he told her how perfect she was.

After a while Rachel went to dance with the rest of the glee club. Finn then smiled at Carole; he pointed to her. She was laughing, crying, everything as she met up with Finn to dance with him as well. Finn took his mother in his arms and led her in a slow dance. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause Mom you're amazing, just the way you are!" Finn sang to her as the glee club sang behind him.

The group song ended and the whole room applauded as Carole crushed Finn and a crying embrace. Kurt wiped a tear from his own eyes. He knew how close those two were; just as close as him and Burt. And now it was time for Kurt to do the same as Finn did for Carole. He was going to thank his Dad for everything.

The club began to dissipate to the tables again. Kurt's song was a solo and Kurt was going to Finn for the microphone but Finn stopped him. "Oh, hold on Kurt." Finn said to Kurt. "I actually have a little more I want to say. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Of course!"

Finn grinned. "Good, then could you go sit with our Mom and Burt? I have another speech."

Kurt tilted his head in confusion but complied.

"Alright." Finn said as soon as everyone was seated. "I also wanted to give another toast. In glee club, there's a lot of hook-ups and break-ups, but when two of us get together, the club comes up with a name for them." Finn looked at Rachel. "Rachel and I are Finchel." She beamed at him. "Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry." Rachel frowned. "Burt and Carole are now Barole, and Quinn and Sam are Quam. But we have a new one…Furt!"

A few of the glee clubbers looked confused along with most others. "Finn and Kurt is Furt." Finn them smirked at Kurt. "Kurt out of any one the guys I've met, you are the one who's really taught me what it really takes to be a man. It's you and me, buddy. I know…I know that I wasn't the best brother lately, and there was all of last year, but right here right now, I promise you Kurt: I've got your back. We're brother's from another mother, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure this works. We're family now, all four of us. And this…this song is for you Kurt."

The band began and Kurt just gasped at Finn. This was not anything that he had planned with Finn. Finn had done this all on his own. This was pure Finn. **A/N: This is 'I Won't Let Go' by Rascal Flatts. It's pretty good, and I owe this excellent song choice to 'Draconius Harold Weasley'! Enjoy.**

_**FINN:**_

_It's like a storm_

_That cuts a path_

_It's breaks your will_

_It feels like that_

Finn looked at Kurt so warmly. He knew that he had to step up for Kurt, for his family. And he was going to start by showing Kurt just how much he meant to Finn and how much he cared for Kurt.

_You think your lost_

_But your not lost on your own_

_Your not alone_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let go_

_It hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh it finds us all_

_And we're too small_

_To stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

Finn saw how hard things have been on Kurt, and not even the whole Karofsky situation. But now with that too, Kurt was so far away lately, and if they were to be a family, if Finn was going to keep Kurt safe, then Kurt had to be there, Finn had to reach out to him. Finn wanted to help Kurt.

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

Kurt was sitting with Burt and Carole who both looked at Finn and Kurt, it was what they both wanted for their sons. Kurt was a little teary by now and it was almost full on water works when Finn motioned for Kurt to come up with him. Kurt at first shook his head, but Burt gave him a little push and Kurt was up with Finn in front of the entire reception.

"You're going to dance with me." Finn quickly said between verses. And before Kurt could refuse, Finn took Kurt's hands and lead them in the dance Kurt had taught him just the day before.

_And I wont let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I wont let you down_

_It wont get you down_

_Your gonna make it_

_Yea I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_And I wont let go_

_Wont let you go_

_No I wont_

Kurt and Finn danced slowly together as Finn sang his heart out, and Finn meant every word of it. And when Finn sang 'I'm gonna hold you', he stopped dancing and held Kurt to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight, telling Kurt he wouldn't let go.

And Finn was going to keep his promise.

The song came to a close and Finn still held onto Kurt, just holding him. "I'm here, Kurt, and I mean everything I just said. I'm not going to let you go." Finn whispered in Kurt's ear over the guests' applause. "We're all here, you me, Mom and Dad. We're all here for you."

It was the first time Finn had called Burt 'Dad' and it really sunk it in for Kurt. His Dad was now Finn's Dad, and Finn's Mom was now his Mom. And even thought Burt couldn't replace Christopher and Carole couldn't replace Elizabeth, they were there for their sons.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered back. "Thank you so much, Finn."

Finn pulled Kurt back to smile at him. "I love you, Bro."

That was also the first time Finn had ever said he loved Kurt. Flashback a year and Kurt would have been giddier than a schoolgirl if Finn said he loved him, but now he knew that Finn's love was brotherly, and for Kurt it was the same as well. "I love you too, Finn."

They hugged again and Finn went back to the tables while Kurt took control of the microphone. Kurt was still a little stunned by Finn's song for him and all that he did for Kurt. "I…I just want to thank Finn so much for that, it means – it means the world to me. Really." He took a breath and smiled. "And now, as you may know, I am Kurt Hummel, the other best man and son of the dashing groom. And as my brother has done, I also have a toast. Dad…" Kurt almost lost it right there, tears were already pricking again, but he just beamed at his dad who was smiling like a dope right back at Kurt. "Oh god Dad, I just…You mean so much to me, and after this whirlwind of a year, and almost losing you…I'm just beyond thrilled to see you practically glowing when you're with Carole. What you and she have is so precious and incredible and I…after everything you've done for me, Dad, all I want in life…is to hope that someday I can be even half the man you are. You're everything to me, and now Carole and Finn are too. But this song, Dad… this one's for you."

The music started and Kurt let the room fill with his soaring voice as he sang 'From This Moment On' By Shania Twain. It was a little country but it fit Kurt's voice so well, and he meant all of it to his father. Kurt sang beautifully and he walked to his dad and pulled him up out of his seat. Burt started protesting but Kurt only grinned as he finally got Burt to lead him out on the floor. "You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you." Kurt sang to Burt who also looked a little teary.

_**KURT:**_

_You're the reason I believe in love _

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you _

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment_

_I will love you_

_As long as I live_

_From this moment on _

The song died out quietly and Kurt beamed at Burt with watery eyes. "I love you so much Dad. I'm so happy you found her. Seeing you like this, it's all I want; just seeing you happy." Kurt gushed as he ended his song with a hug.

Burt held his son close. "Kiddo, you really know how to make a grown man cry." Burt laughed. "But thank you, Kurt. Thank you for being the best son a man can ask for. I can easily say that I've raised one of the greatest people I've ever met. And that is my one true accomplishment; raising someone like you. I love you, son."

"Oh Dad." Kurt cried as they held each other tighter.

They two original Hummels broke apart and went back to the head table where a grinning Finn and a bawling Carole sat. "That was beautiful!" Carole cooed. "You both we're wonderful."

"Yeah, you both did great." Burt agreed. "What you did for you Mom was pretty spectacular, Finn."

Kurt and Finn took their praises. "We're just showing how happy we are for you two." Kurt said.

"We really are." Finn agreed. "We're a family now. A true family."

That set Carole off even more. "My boys!" She cried as she grabbed all three of them and had the first true 'Hummel-Hudson Family Hug'.

"Mom." Finn whined. "You're getting so mushy!"

"Oh let her have her moment, Finn." Kurt teased as the four of them hugged.

"This is what family does." Burt agreed.

"I love my boys." Carole sobbed cheerfully. "This is what we've worked so hard for. And it's finally here."

As the foursome hugged out the creation of their family, Blaine simply grinned at Kurt's ecstatic face. After Karofsky and Henry, seeing Kurt glowing like that, it made Blaine's whole body fill with warmth.

If only his family could be like that.

Past Blaine stood Henry who, even though still a little mad that Kurt put him with Mercedes during 'Marry You' and seeing him dance with Blaine, was overjoyed for Kurt. He still cared about Kurt and his happiness and seeing him like this, with his new and loving family, it was perfect. Now Kurt could really have the family he's always wanted. He'd know how great Henry felt when he's with the Changs.

Kurt, still huddled with his family, was over the moon. This is what he's been working at since the engagement. This wedding this night. This. This was all he wanted for so long. This is want he wanted ever since his Mom died.

He wanted a whole family again.

And though it may not be the same, it was his family now.

This was his family.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This was insane.

This was wrong.

This was awful.

Kurt was sitting in the principal's office with his Dad and Carole and Principal Sue had just dropped the bomb.

Karofsky got his expulsion repealed.

He'd be coming back to McKinley tomorrow.

And he go right back to torturing Kurt.

But Sue said that she was resigning as principal so that she could keep an eye on Kurt. Kurt chose to ignore the comment on the smell of the principal's office and was grateful, but still, Karofsky was going to get him somewhere. Karofsky was going to go right back to following him around in the halls and throwing him into lockers.

And the death threat terrified him even more now. Now that he had told, or at least told as much as he could in fear, Karofsky was probably pissed; he'd sure come at Kurt worse now.

When Kurt and his parents left the office, his heart was already racing in fear of the coming day's imminent agony.

"We're sorry, Kurt." Carole sighed.

"It's okay." Kurt conceded. "I'm just going to head to glee and wait for the terror to start tomorrow."

Kurt began to walk away, but Carole and Burt shared a look. "Kurt." Burt called out just before he could get too far away. "We want to talk to you about something."

Kurt walked back to them and nodded solemnly. "Sure, what is it?"

Carole looked at Burt once more and nodded. "We were thinking, Carole and I, and after planning such an amazing wedding for us, and well within our budget, and all that you've gone through this past month….Well, we were thinking that with the honeymoon money we saved up, we could get you into Dalton Academy."

Kurt's heart leaped in his throat. Dalton? "A-are you serious?" He stumbled.

"We'd get you transferred by tomorrow and since the new semester's just about to start, we'd only have to pay half tuition." Carole supplied.

"But the cost of driving between Lima and Dalton would be too high, so you'd have to board there." Burt added.

Boarding school? He could go to Dalton, but he'd be isolated from his brand new family. He'd be two hours away, but he'd be safe. "I'd…I'd have to board?"

"We already talked to an admission director at Dalton, just to check the place out. And they said that there are rooms available, but you'd have to have a roommate." Carole told Kurt. "But you lived with Finn for a few months so that shouldn't be too bad."

"We're more worried about you being so far away from us." Burt said. "But we want you to be safe, and alive. So we're giving you the option: you can transfer to Dalton and live there, or you can stay here at McKinley. It's up to you, Kurt, your choice."

Kurt stood there for a moment taking it all in. He could go. He could be free. He could escape this torment at McKinley. But he'd be so far from his friends, his glee club, his family. And he'd be taking his parent's honeymoon away. He'd be starting all over. But there was Blaine, Wes, David, Flint and Eli there that he knew. He could live at Dalton and be completely safe.

"I have my own 'Sophie's Choice'." Kurt murmured to himself. He looked at his parents, his Dad and Mom; saw how serious and compassionate they were. He could actually do this.

"I'll do it." Kurt said after another moment. "I'll transfer to Dalton."

Both parents smiled sadly. They weren't even sad about losing the honeymoon, they were sad they were losing a child. "I think that's great, honey." Carole said.

"Come, on then, kiddo. Let's let Principal Sylvester know and we can get your transcripts."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was sitting in the choir room with Quinn. They were the only ones sitting in the risers, a few others that were there already were at the piano messing around. Quinn had seen Sam follow Henry out of the reception room that night and since then she hadn't been able to talk to Sam about it.

Sam didn't seem any different, but she did see something else that night. After Kurt sang to his dad, the night went back to regular songs and dancing. Henry only sang once, but his singing was way different that it had been lately. It was lighter and more vibrant.

She had to know.

"So, how did it go when you went outside to comfort Henry at the wedding?" Quinn bluntly dove right in.

Sam, who was trying his hand at his math homework, looked up in surprise. "What? Well…we talked and stuff and we came back in." Sam oh so skillfully tried to avoid telling her. Not that she would mind, Sam knew, but he wanted to keep his relationship clean of lies so he wasn't going to go and tell Quinn when they agreed not to.

Or at least he was going to try.

"Come on!" Quinn whined. "You can tell me. I'm the one who told you to sing to him. You had your chance! Now tell me all the juicy details!"

Sam just laughed. Quinn may be persistent but she wasn't above whining. "Nothing happened, Quinn. We just talked and I got him to come back in."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing?" She was going to pull out the big guns then. "So what about Henry's song later that night? Didn't he sing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' from by Elton John? It's a classic, Sam, but that's what important." Quinn was talking so fast, Sam was having trouble keeping up. "What's important was who he was looking at when he sang it." Sam could feel a blush creeping on his face. "I saw who he was looking at Sam. I know who he was singing to. He was singing to you."

Sam was surely full on blushing now.

"And I followed his eyesight and saw you sitting there, with the biggest lovesick grin on your face." Quinn smiled but she said it all quietly so only Sam could hear. "So? Nothing happened?"

Sam started rambling on about how Avatar was the best movie of the year and how Quinn should really watch it with him one of these days. And he also rambled on about how Quinn was crazy and she was just seeing things.

Quinn smirked and pulled out her phone. "I have a picture of your dopey face, Sam."

Sam hated girls. He hated those damn sneaky girls.

But Sam didn't confirm or deny anything after that. "Well, that could have been when you were singing 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. You have a really pretty voice, Quinn, you should go for solos more often."

Quinn shook her head. "Nice try, dork, but I'm not going to fall for that. I know something happened, Sam, and I don't need your confirmation. Your red face is all the evidence I need.

Sam cursed his light skin but sighed loudly. He went back to his homework while Quinn grinned in triumph. Quinn left it at that, she knew how far she could go with Sam and she didn't want to upset him.

Luckily for them, or maybe only Sam, Henry walked in the door and beamed at the two. "Hey Quinn! Sam! What's up? How was the rest of your weekend?" Henry asked happily as he sat down next to Sam.

Sam just worked on his math harder, knowing what Quinn would do. Henry looked at him curiously but Quinn answered. "Don't mind Sam he's pouting because I –" Sam gave her a look from his side that Henry couldn't see, but it told Quinn enough. "Because I made fun of his outfit today."

Henry looked at what Sam was wearing. Sam had a tight blue (as usual) long sleeve shirt with a nice pair of jeans. "Uh, well you do wear blue a lot, but I think you look okay." Henry mused.

Sam gaped at Henry while Quinn just laughed. Sam couldn't believe it! Did he really wear too much blue! Sam noticed how Henry kept looking at him, looking right into him. He blushed and went back to his math muttering. "I totally don't wear too much blue, you wear too much green, Henry."

"Hey! Green's an awesome color!" Henry retorted playfully.

While Sam and Henry began to argue on which colors were the best (boys…they argue about everything) Quinn just watched in fascination. They argue, yes, but they really are able to tone the other's less endearing traits down.

It's an odd pairing, but Sam and Henry really did work well together.

Well, Sam may be bisexual and Puck and dumbass and Finn naïve and with Berry, but Quinn figured she'd find someone for her someday. Maybe a really nice guy with a good heart will come around soon.

All this was happening when Kurt briskly walked into the choir room. He felt his heart racing, his stomach churning in knots at the idea of having to do this. Having to leave his glee club, his other family. Not to mention his real family too. He walked up to Mr. Schue, ready to tell them, when Mr. Schue spoke. "Oh! Kurt, I was just wanting to talk to you! I have this great idea for a solo for you to sing at Sectionals!"

Kurt's heart fell. Sure the ONE time he could get a solo, and for competition no less, and he has to leave!

Damn you Schuester.

Kurt couldn't believe he had to turn down a solo! "That's great, Mr. Schue, but uh, could I make and announcement first?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "Sure, go ahead!"

Kurt turned to his friends, his other family. "First I wanted to thank you all for helping me out at our family's wedding. You all sang wonderfully and I couldn't have done it without you. And I really want to thank you all for what you've done for me these past few weeks. And that's why it's so hard to leave."

Many of the glee clubbers froze and looked up at Kurt in confusion and shock. "What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy; effective immediately. My parents are using their honeymoon money to pay for the tuition. Karofsky got his expulsion repealed and is coming back tomorrow, which means I won't be."

"But you can't just leave." Tina said.

"We can protect you!" Sam said.

"Yeah, dude! We can be like your bodyguards. Like the secret service." Puck added.

Kurt shook his head. "I appreciate your willingness to help me, but I don't need that. I need what Dalton has: a zero tolerance bullying policy. I can be fully protected there."

Finn was off his feet in seconds. "What the hell, dude! Why didn't we all talk this over first? Like a family?"

"I'm sorry, Finn. It was a last minute decision. We just sent the transcripts a few minutes ago." Kurt said, on the verge of tears.

"Wait, so does this mean you're competing against us at Sectionals?" Rachel asked indignantly.

"Kurt." Mercedes breathed in shock as she ran up to Kurt and Finn. She looked at Kurt pleadingly; to just stay.

Kurt started to back away slowly; tears threatening to spill. He shook his head slightly. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked out the door. Out of New Directions. Out of McKinley.

The door closed softly behind Kurt but it resounded so loud to Henry.

Kurt was leaving. And not just gone 'broken-up' gone. He was literally gone. He was leaving the school, the town.

Kurt was leaving all of them and that was it. After that amazing wedding, that was it.

Henry flew off his chair and almost slipped on the floor and he raced out of the choir room. Quinn was shocked to see him go and she looked to Sam who didn't seem to be affect by Henry's departure. "Sam…are you okay?" She asked him quietly.

Sam turned to her and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah…he can go after Kurt. Maybe he can be the one to make him stay. I trust him."

It was so easily said. Sam just put all his trust in Henry so quickly and easily. Quinn was floored by it. She didn't even respond; she only nodded.

Maybe there was something about Sam and Henry that was different that it was with Kurt. Sam trusted Henry without a doubt.

That may be love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Burt and Carole were waiting in the car for Kurt while he cleaned out his locker. Kurt was putting his books in his messenger bag and started taking down the decorations on his locker. He looked up and saw Blaine's picture staring at him.

It wasn't courage, what he did, but this wasn't about courage anymore. This was about staying safe and alive.

He smiled sadly and put Blaine's picture and the courage collage away in his messenger bag.

After a little longer, his locker was empty. He shut it for the last time; the sound of it still giving him chills thanks to Karofsky. He walked down the hall and to the front exit, he was almost there when Henry came running in front of him from the other hall to the right, stopping Kurt from continuing.

Henry held his arms out as if to block his entire path. He stared at Kurt intently. "Kurt, please." Henry said evenly. "Don't leave."

Kurt figured he'd be the one to come and try to stop him. A pure Henry thing to do. "I'm sorry, Henry but I can't. You know why too. Karofsky…he's been after me for so long. I can't stay here when I'm not safe, and you know better than believing that the guys forming a barrier around me would do any good. I have to go."

"At least they're trying!" Henry retorted. "They care about you, Kurt! They want to help; to keep you safe. I want that too!"

Kurt shook his head. "There's nothing they can do. And don't try to make me think that this isn't a chance for you to get back together with me."

Henry gaped at Kurt. "Who do you think you are?" He demanded. "You think that all I'm thinking about right now is how to get you back? That's far from my mind, believe me! My concern is your goddmamn safety, Kurt! I want you to be able to stay here and be safe!"

"This wasn't anyone's problem other than mine. Things became the way there were and I had to make a decision." Kurt sighed. " And I do believe that you're really just looking out for me, with no ulterior motives. But after all that's happened, you can't just come back in my life and expect me to listen to you. We've been ignoring each other for the past week and a half, you can't just jump back in and think I'll just turn around and stay!" Kurt was getting frustrated and began to walk around Henry. "Don't come back for me, Henry." Kurt said as he reached the front doors.

"Don't come back at all." Henry muttered to Kurt. Henry had thought they'd at least be able to be civilized but Kurt was still so pessimistic and thinking this was about their break-up. It irked Henry.

Kurt froze in the doorway after Henry said that. 'Don't come back at all'. Kurt figured Henry would be able to keep his mouth shut. Henry never thought of the things he'd say, he'd just spit them right out.

Kurt shook his head; he really didn't want to have to deal with Henry after telling the glee club he was leaving; that was way too draining as it was. He didn't need to have to rehash their whole break-up right now.

"Good luck at Sectionals." Kurt said stiffly as he walked out into the cold December air.

"Good luck at Dalton." Henry replied, but only to himself for Kurt was long gone.

**A/N: Alright, so first things first. I know some of you may be angry that Henry moved on to Sam so quickly. And really it's because he dated Sam before; the love is still there and there isn't the whole awkward first month of flirting, and stuff. Blaine and Kurt still have to develop as two individuals and then as a couple, you know? And I still don't know how I feel about his chapter….these last few chapters have been so angsty that I'm getting tired of this story, but I hope doing 'Special Education' and introducing the Warblers and Dalton world will make it fluffly and happy! **

** So next time on Glee: Now that Kurt's at Dalton, Kurt has to find out what house he'll be boarding at, audition for the Warblers, and compete against he friends at Sectionals. And with Wes, David, Flint and Eli being their normal crazy selves, will Kurt be able to fit in? Get a solo at Sectionals? And with Sam and Henry secretly dating and Quinn pretty much knowing what's up, is Sam going to come out? **

** Excerpt: Wes and David smirked wickedly. "Kurt Hummel, meet you're new roommate!"**

** Kurt was going to have a stroke from these two. There was no way…**


	14. I've Had The Time of My Life

**A/N: Alright! Here's chapter 14! It's super long as usual now (I don't know how it had grown to be this big, but eh, it's life) and I really hope you all enjoy it! This will take care of 'Special Education' and I plan on doing my own Dalton Christmas episode since Kurt and Blaine had a duet and that was it. 'Baby It's Cold Outside' will still be in it, but probably not with the same storyline as in canon. Also, I'd like to thank my friend Draconius Harold Weasley for being my beta and my inspiration for the OC you will be meeting in this chapter, Chris. Thanks! So enough of my yapping, enjoy the show!**

Burt and Carole dropped Kurt off at home after leaving the school and heading off to their jobs. Kurt sat alone in the quiet house, sitting in the living room in a blank stare.

He left.

He ran.

And now he was safe; he was going to Dalton. He was going to be safe and be with Blaine, Wes, David, Flint, and Eli. He had friends there at least…

But why did he feel so guilty?

Was it because of taking his parent's honeymoon money? Was it because he was leaving all his friends and his glee club? Was it because he had hidden everything for so long and it had to come to this? Was it because of what Henry had said to him just before he left?

Kurt didn't know.

And he racked his brain over all of it. Over and over, trying to find out why he felt so horrible over all this. Before he knew it, Kurt had been thinking about it all the way until school let out and Finn came rushing in the door.

Kurt literally had been sitting there for 6 hours.

"Kurt!" Finn shouted as he toed his shoes off and ran down the hall into the living room. "Kurt! What the hell?"

Kurt thought Finn would have calmed down by the end of school, but then again, Finn was a very excitable guy. Kurt sighed tiredly. "Finn…please. I already told you."

"I know that!" Finn argued. "I just don't get it! How could this all have happened so fast!"

"Because, Finn…" Kurt said flatly. "Karofsky got his expulsion repealed and is coming back to McKinley, which means I can't stay there. He threatened to kill me, Finn."

"I know he threatened to kill you!" Finn cried. "I know that and I swear I didn't tell anyone in glee! None of them know!" Finn softened. "It's just…one moment we were dancing and have a blast at the wedding, and the next…you're gone."

Kurt looked up and saw the hurt in Finn's eyes. And after all the bonding that came from the wedding…Furt…Kurt couldn't blink back the tears. "I know, Finn…and I'm so sorry. Principal Sue just told us this morning, and then right after, Dad and Carole offered to put the honeymoon money towards the tuition…and I…I just had to take it. The wedding was wonderful, you were wonderful, it was everything I hoped it would be! But…I need to be somewhere where I'm safe…and that's not at McKinley."

"Kurt...I…" Finn wiped his eyes and Kurt saw it. Finn was about to cry. And Kurt was never good with crying. When anyone cried, Kurt had to cry too. "Kurt…I told you I'd never-"

"I know!" Kurt cried as he launched himself off the couch and hugged his brother.

"I told you I'd never let you go…." Finn whimpered into Kurt's hair. "I promised to keep you safe and help you through this…and I couldn't even do that."

Finn was crying and that alone made Kurt shake with raw emotion. "You didn't fail, Finn." Kurt sobbed. "Just doing what you did at the wedding; singing and dancing with me; that was all you needed to do. You gave me the best night of my entire life, Finn. I couldn't have asked for more. You're…you're the best brother, and no matter what _anyone_ says…you did everything you could, and I thank you and love you from the bottom of my heart."

Finn squeezed Kurt closer; their bond becoming even more apparent. "I love you so much, Kurt." Finn laughed sadly. "Like, dude, you have no idea how much you mean to me. And…" Finn sighed and sniffled. "If you need to go to Dalton…then I want you to go, to be safe."

Kurt beamed through his tears. "Oh, Finn!" He cried all over again as he hugged Finn once more.

After they held each other for a moment, Finn spoke. "And you better join those Warblers so we can kick your asses!" Finn teased.

Kurt had calmed down by now and quirked an eyebrow at Finn. "You think so? I've heard them; their harmonizing and vocals are to die for."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well you know how good we are."

Kurt grinned at Finn. "I'm so glad you're okay with this."

Finn laughed. "I would have been no matter what dude. I just needed some time and to really talk to you about it. Some Furt time."

Kurt looked down. "But there's something else…." He looked up and Finn sadly. "I…I'm going to have to board there."

Finn tilted his head. "So….you have to get paddled? Like in a frat?"

Kurt sighed deeply. Oh Finn… "It means…I have to live in the dorms there. I won't be living here anymore." Finn's face fell. "But I'll come home most weekends!" Kurt tired.

Finn groaned. "Kurt…I" He saw Kurt's hurt face. "Then we'll just have to have our Furt time on the weekends. As long as you're happy and safe."

Kurt squealed. "Thank you Finn! Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." Finn smiled. "But you know I'll be waiting here like a lost puppy until you come home."

Kurt laughed. "I know. And I promise to bring home some brownies every time."

Finn perked up. "Your special double frosted mint brownies?" He glowed hopefully.

"If I must." Kurt teased airily. He laughed. "Whatever you'd like Finnegan."

"YES!" Finn cheered as he scooped Kurt up and hugged him way too tightly for Kurt's liking.

But Kurt couldn't complain. Finn was fine with him transferring; a huge weight that Kurt had been feeling since that morning was lessened.

Finn was pretty much the best brother ever.

Even if it was going to cost Kurt pans and pans of brownies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had to get up at the crack of dawn, but there he was. Poised and ready, although having to dawn a horrible choreographed uniform, there Kurt stood at the front doors of Dalton.

He made it.

"Courage." Kurt said confidently to himself as he charged into the front door. It was quite a moving scene, except for the moment right after he opened the door, Wes flew out of nowhere and smothered Kurt in a huge hug.

"KURTIE!" Wes squealed as he picked Kurt up and spun him around in a circle. That was happening to him a lot lately, Kurt mused. "We're so happy you're here!"

Kurt, finally let down to see straight, saw that indeed, Blaine, David, Flint, and Eli were all standing there as well, all smiling.

Kurt blushed under all of the attention. "Well, I'm more than happy to be here."

"You have no idea how much Blaine has been pacing this morning awaiting your arrival." Eli smirked at Blaine. "He was going to bore a whole in his dorm room floor."

Blaine blushed deeply and shoulder checked the bean stalk of a boy. Though his shoulder only made it to Eli's forearm. "I was not pacing. I was thinking."

"Thinking of how great it's going to be to have Kurt around all the time?" David teased.

"We're going to be late for classes." Flint said once the laughter died from Wes and David.

"Right." Kurt said. "I still have no idea what classes I have. I was told that the office has my schedule for me."

"Well let's go!" Wes exclaimed as he grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him down the hall towards the office; the other boys following much slower behind them.

"Wes is like having a damn child around." David muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, so my first class is Calculus with Pitre." Kurt said as he read the sheet he had gotten from the office.

"Not bad." Eli mused. "She's very intelligent and writes clearly. Lord knows the rest of the math teachers couldn't tell calligraphy from chicken scratch to save their lives."

"And then it's English literature with Murphy."

"Eh, nothing special there." Wes waved off. "He's okay, but his tests are super easy, just do the readings."

"And then there's Chemistry with Fredircks, Theatre with Suzzano, lunch, a study period, Biology with Reich and finally French 4 with Russo."

All of the experienced Dalton boys winced in unison.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Is Russo bad?"

Flint shook his head. "Russo's excellent, he was brought in from France."

"But because of that, he's one of the toughest teachers here. His homework is ridiculous and his tests are worse than a rapture." Blaine sighed.

Eli put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm in that class too. I'll help you out."

"And I'm in your English lit class." Blaine provided.

"We're in your chemistry class!" Wes and David shouted happily in unison.

"I now fear for my life." Kurt deadpanned.

"Death by the 'Wavid Chemistry bomb'." Eli laughed.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked in horror.

"You'll just have to find out." Eli winked.

"And I'm in your bio class." Flint supplied.

"Wow…this is pretty great. I have all of you in at least one of my classes. And I thought I was going to be all alone." Kurt smiled.

"And even better!" Wes beamed. "Your study period is the same time the Warblers rehearse! You're going to join the Warblers right?"

Kurt had been thinking about it for the majority of the car ride there. And Finn wanted him to, and he'd love to keep singing and possibly go to Nationals. "I think so."

"YES!" Wes cheered again. "Finally, we'll have countertenor!"

"How did you know I was a countertenor?" Kurt mused.

Wes smirked. "Blaine couldn't stop praising your 'angelic, yet powerful' voice."

"He said it was like 'an orgasm to the ears'." David laughed. "His words! Not mine!"

Blaine was going to kill those two. "Come on! I'll walk you to your first class!" A red-faced Blaine blurted out as he took Kurt's hand and led him down the hall.

"Are you sure you want to go here?" Blaine asked. "Those guys are relentless and psycho. They're going to drive you up the wall."

Kurt laughed. "Aw, come on! They're great! I love it when they pick on you!" Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled. "Well fine then." He laughed. "Just so you know, we can't just let you into the Warblers. That wouldn't be fair to the people who auditioned in the beginning of the year. So if you want to join, you can audition after school. But know that Sectionals are this weekend and we're going to start on our set list within the next few days."

Kurt was startled. Things were moving very fast here at Dalton for Kurt. "That quick, huh?" Kurt mused. "Well, then I guess I see you after school today with my audition piece."

"Today?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Well time is of the essence, Mr. Anderson." Kurt grinned. "And I need to learn your harmonies."

Blaine looked impressed. "Well then, don't let me hold you back." He said as they got to Kurt's first class. "Get to work and I'll see you after school. We'll be in Music Room #3 in Crage Hall."

Kurt nodded. "I'll be there. And thank you for showing me to my class."

"No problem, Mr. Hummel." Blaine teased with a bow.

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine lightly. "Get out of here you goof."

Blaine smirked. "See you at lunch!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Kurt replied. He watched Blaine go down the marble tiled hall and smiled.

Dalton was looking pretty fantastic for Kurt.

And so was Blaine's butt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was exhausted.

Really he was.

After Kurt's sudden transfer, and the little conversation he had with Kurt before he left, Henry was emotionally drained.

But then there was Sam.

Sweet, dorky, Sam.

Sam hadn't come out to his parents yet, which was fine by Henry. He knew the possibilities of Sam coming out, and how ugly and scary it could get. He'd give Sam all the time in the world.

So Henry hung out with Sam at his house like nothing had changed. And really…it hadn't changed much at all. He still played dolls with Stacey, and superhero with Stevie and stayed for dinner once and a while. The only difference was the first hour and a half between after school and when Stacy and Stevie got home was no longer devoted to videogames.

That time was more spent of exploring each other's mouths.

But the next day in glee, Henry was tired and everyone else was still a little depressed by Kurt's absence.

Especially Mercedes. She looked lost as all hell.

But then glee got back to its regular crazy.

"Mr. Schue, I have the perfect ballad for Finn and I to sing at Sectionals." Rachel beamed.

"Me first. I've always been talking the talk, telling you that you're all talented, and you all are but I haven't been walking the walk. Since our competition are stool choirs, I'm going to showcase Mike and Brittany's mad dancing skills!"

"Wait, so they're going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" Rachel asked.

"No, you're not getting the solo this time around." Mr. Schue said evenly.

"Oh good! So what song am I going to sing?" Mercedes asked giddily.

"I was actually thinking that the winners of the duet competition would take the leads." Mr. Schue said, pointing to Sam and Quinn.

"Ken and Barbie?" Rachel cried. "Mr. Schue…do you want to throw this?"

"You know, you're usually unbearable, but lately I just want to punch you every time you open your mouth." Quinn bit and Sam laughed a little.

"Finn, do something." Rachel hissed.

"I don't know…" Finn mused. "I mean, we have gotten most of the competition solos, and we all thought our competition would be a walk in the park. So why not?"

"Because they have Kurt." Mercedes sighed. "The Warblers have Kurt and if they win, it's all going to be because of him."

"We practically gave Kurt to them." Tina added. "I say that if they win, we don't clap."

"Enough!" Mr. Schue yelled. "Kurt had to leave, you all know that. He's gone now and we need to get ready for sectionals!" He sighed in frustration. "Mike, Brittany get up here and let's start on choreography."

Brittany and Mike started finding dance moves with Mr. Schue, leaving the rest of the glee kids to talk amongst themselves.

"So…" Quinn smirked through her voice. "We're the leads huh?"

Sam grinned. "Guess so. It looks like we're making our way to the glee top!"

Quinn smiled and her eyes briefly glanced at Henry. "Sure you don't want to sing with him?"

Sam looked at Henry who was chatting with Artie. Sam's face screwed up in a mix of excitement and horror. "I don't know…"

Quinn sighed. "Oh come on! You said you would come out to the glee club. This is your chance. I don't mind losing the solo."

"Yeah, but this would be in front of a whole audience Quinn. And…I don't think us doing a duet together would sit well with the judges. We're in Ohio."

"Henry and Kurt did a duet last year at Regionals." Quinn added.

"What?" Sam asked. "They did? Wait…but didn't you guys get last place?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, but that was because Coach Sylvester was one of the judges."

"Still…I don't know if I should…I mean…"

"You don't have to make a decision right now. But why don't you talk to Henry about it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

So Sam did talk to him. After glee that day, after everyone else had left and Quinn gave Sam the 'thumbs-up, Sam held Henry back. "What's up Sam?" He asked.

Sam looked anywhere but at him, his face reddening quickly. "I-uh- I was wondering what you thought about you and I doing the duet at Sectionals. Together."

Henry's face morphed into delighted surprise. "Really? But you and Quinn won the duets competition."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, and Quinn's willing to step down for us. I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

Henry smiled. "I'd love to. That is, if you want to. You'd be coming out to the glee club and the audience and…" Henry's face fell. "Kurt."

Sam winced. He had forgotten about the competition seeing. "Shit, Henry-I-we don't have to-"

"He's bound to find out as soon as you come out to the glee club anyway. Mercedes" Henry replied softly. "I don't mind…Kurt will be really pissed, I'm sure. But he has Blaine, together or not, he'll be there for Kurt."

"You don't mind him being pissed at you?"

Henry shrugged. "There's not much I could do to change that. We broke up, and we fought. I've moved on, however quickly…but I don't care. I've never cared what people thought of me. The same goes for Kurt."

Sam looked at Henry sadly. Sam was sure Henry didn't mean that about Kurt…but Henry was always a little immature when it came to a touchy subject. "Well…I-I want to do this. I want to sing with you. I want to be with you."

Henry grinned at his secret, but not for long, boyfriend. "You're amazing, Sam. You know that?" Henry said as he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was strong and sweet. Henry let his arms drape over Sam's broad shoulders and fell into Sam's body.

"Oh hell to the fucking no."

Henry lurched back to fast and Sam almost fell from the push. Henry stared in horror at the intruder.

Mercedes stomped into the room and right up to Henry. "What in the hell is this?" She demanded lowly. Her growl was deep and murderous.

Sam froze and Henry looked like he was sizing up his escape, or demise. "I-I…we, Sam and I-"

"You know what?" She hissed. "Save it. Whatever the hell this is… you better tell the glee club about it tomorrow or I will." She glared at both of them. "Got it?"

Sam gulped and tried to speak, but Henry at least tried to nod.

"Good." She barked and was out the door, taking her coat that she had most likely come in to get with her.

As soon as she was gone, Sam fell back into a chair as Henry just slid to the floor.

"This isn't going to go well is it?" Sam asked.

"No…probably really bad." Henry breathed.

They had no idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt went through his classes pretty easily. Though the workload was much more rigorous then at McKinley, money pays all right; he'd get through it with the help of his friends, his Dalton, Warbler friends. Kurt went through the first part of the day trying to think of a song to sing. He had tons in his Broadway showstopper wheelhouse. But he wanted one to connect to.

He knew who he had to see.

The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a bad idea.

Kurt knew going to McKinley, and skipping his study and lunch hour to do so was a little odd. Not to mention dangerous. He had to wait forever to make sure Karofsky was out for a Mickey D's run. Once he was gone though, he went straight to the auditorium, knowing Rachel would be there.

And sure enough she was, sitting there fiddling with the piano keys. "Hello Rachel." Kurt smiled.

"Oh no, don't try coming to me for information on our set list. Not like it's any good either." Rachel warned.

"No. No spying; especially since I haven't even been accepted into the Warblers yet. I've come to ask for a favor of you. I need to pick a song for an audition."

"No thanks. Not really in the singing mood since my talents are being wasted." Rachel muttered.

"Are you being an insufferable diva again?" Kurt quipped.

"Why would I help you anyway?" She asked. "You'd be the competition then, and since when do we get along?"

"We may hate each other, and fight for every solo. But we do have our moments." Kurt tried.

"Well…since I won't be singing for a while…This might be my only chance. Alright, I'll help." Rachel agreed.

"Excellent. I was thinking of doing 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion."

"No way. You need something more personal. More Broadway." Rachel said. "And I have just the song. I'm sure it's in your iPod…Ah! Here!"

Rachel stepped away from the iPod player and let the music flow through them.

Hours later (after enduring an hour of deathly chemistry with Wes and David) Kurt found himself singing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' in the Warbler room. Kurt felt what Rachel meant about connecting to the song. It fit well to his departure of McKinley, and Kurt could feel the emotion running through him.

As he sang, he lifted his right arm up, but out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine make a hand gesture telling him to put his hand down. Kurt was confused but did as suggested. It was odd, Kurt thought, for him to have to keep his hands down as he sang. But Kurt didn't give it too much mind for after he sang the rest of the Warblers applauded.

Kurt had never felt so happy to have a solo and applause.

"That was great." Wes said.

"We won't decide right now." David said. "As the council we three" David said motioning to himself, Wes, and another boy with dark hair that Blaine had told him to be Thad. "Decide privately if we feel that applicants meet our requirements."

"Well let you know by tomorrow." Thad added.

Kurt understood and nodded. After practice, Kurt found himself with Blaine, Flint and Eli. Wes and David were deliberating with Thad.

"You know…that song was really good." Eli said. "Your voice is very unique and your pitch is spot on. I'm impressed."

"Though the song would be hard to do a capella, I thought you did very well." Flint complimented.

Kurt blushed at the praise. "Thank you, you two. I hope I get in."

"Oh this whole deliberation thing is just a formality. I'm sure you'll be accepted. Not everyday we get a countertenor."

"We better be going, but we hope to see you in practice tomorrow." Flint said as he and the tall boy exited down the hall.

Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine who had been weirdly silent during the conversation. "Well? Wasn't I stunning?" Kurt teased.

"You were good." Blaine said.

Kurt frowned. "But…"

"Don't try so hard." Blaine said.

Kurt was taken aback. "I didn't know caring was frowned upon." He replied shortly; not used to such advice. It was the opposite from New Directions.

"You're trying to hard to stand out. Did you notice that we all wear uniforms here?"

"I'm so used to having to scream to get noticed." Kurt sighed.

"We're a team Kurt. I know you'll get in, believe me, but none of us stand out, we work together as a unit. Don't worry, you'll fit in soon enough."

Kurt looked down and nodded. "I guess. It's just a different energy that I'll just have to adapt to."

Blaine smiled. He hated having to be so harsh on Kurt, but that's how the Warblers worked and if Kurt wanted to be a part of it he'd have to go along with it. "Exactly. So what are you up to now? You going home?"

Kurt nodded. "The Dean said he'd have my housing situation taken care of by next week so I'm commuting for now."

"Okay. Well, then I'll see you tomorrow. I have to help tutor a few freshman."

Kurt looked up and nodded. "Right. See you tomorrow."

As Kurt walked to his car, he felt his heart aching for the diverse, crazy, individual New Directions.

He really hoped the Warblers wouldn't be as stifling as Blaine had advised.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So here they were.

Sam and Henry were standing in front of their friends, peers, and glee clubbers. They knew Mercedes would keep her word. But they were even more fearful after Mr. Schue yelled at Rachel for having such a bad attitude about not having a solo. Not to mention everyone was still upset about Kurt leaving and Puck hadn't been seen for a day or so.

"What's going on?" Tina asked.

"Not another teen pregnancy I hope." Santana snickered.

Quinn glared at the Latina but smiled encouragingly to the boys.

"Well…we uh…"Sam tried. But his nerves were getting to him.

"I have…We have something we want to tell you." Henry glanced at Sam.

The two boys entwined their fingers together.

"Sam and I are dating." Henry said after a moment.

They waited for a moment, waiting for something, anything.

"Wait, what? Sam, you're gay?" Mike asked.

The first bullet was on Sam. He started breathing heavily and scanned the room. He shook his head. "No, I'm bisexual."

"So Princess Bitch here was your beard?" Santana scoffed. "Fitting."

"And this happened…?" Artie asked, generally confused.

"Uh….after the wedding." Henry added, lying only slightly to not get everyone upset for supposedly ruining the wedding.

Mercedes had figured her suspicions were true. And Quinn had known. But now that she knew for sure…She was livid.

Finn's eyes glinted with rage. "So wait….You and Sam are dating? And this just happened over the weekend? What about Kurt?"

"What about him?" Henry bit back, matching Finn's angry tone. "He dumped me and now he's gone. I'm pretty sure I'm free to do as I want."

"But what about him? His feelings about all this? And how fast this all happened. You two only broke up a few weeks ago." Finn growled.

"Wait a minute." Rachel said. "If you and Sam are dating…when did the rest happen? There's usually some signs…but none of us ever saw it between you two except for Rocky Horror…." Rachel's eyes widened.

Artie was catching on too. "Sam…what school did you transfer from?"

Sam knew what was coming too. "….Dalton."

All they guys had a switch go off in their minds. They knew. "So you're 'Johnny'. Finn said dangerously low.

Sam gulped, but Henry took the lead. "Yes, Sam and I had dated a few years ago. When Sam was at Dalton, I was good friends with his old roommate. That's why, Rachel, we didn't have the beginning stages of a romance. We already did all that years ago. We got back together."

"You son of a bitch." Finn snarled as he shot off his seat and came right at Henry. Mr. Schue had been shocked by the news and out of nowhere romance and the funk the whole club had been in and didn't see Finn coming in time to stop him.

Before anyone knew it, Finn had rounded his fist back and wailed one hard shot right to Henry's face.

Henry fell to the floor instantly.

"How dare you! You cheated on Kurt!" Finn roared.

Henry wiped the blood from his split lip as Sam stood between the two, his arms spread out against Finn. "Don't touch him." Sam hissed.

Henry looked up to see Sam protecting him. Henry wanted to be proud of Sam for coming out and standing up to Finn, but his mind was racing.

"Or what, Sam? He's been lying to Kurt's- Everyone's faces this entire time!" Finn shouted.

"That's because I asked him not to tell! And we're telling you all this in confidence so I hope you all don't go spreading it to the school!" Sam shouted back.

"And I've known for like a week." Quinn slipped in.

"I asked him not to tell anyone when I joined glee. I didn't want to get harassed and I wasn't sure who I was at the time. But it took this long in glee, doing the duets, Rocky Horror, the wedding to finally find myself. He didn't lie." Sam said evenly

"Of course he did!" Mercedes jumped in. "He never told Kurt or any of us that you dated him."

"Were you not just listening?" Henry spat, standing up from his fall. "Sam asked me not to, and I kept my promise. And besides, you never asked if Sam and I dated. Never. So I didn't lie."

"But you kept the truth from us which is the same as lying." Rachel said.

"You cheated on Kurt. How could you?" Finn hollered.

"I never cheated on Kurt!" Henry cried out. "Sam and I didn't even get together until after the wedding. Which was WAY after Kurt dumped me and Blaine showed up!"

"Oh and moving on to Trouty Mouth over here faster than Britt changes sexual partners is so much better." Santana sneered.

"Oh and you're a saint." Henry rolled his eyes. "What does it matter how fast I moved on? Kurt's at Dalton with Blaine. They were dancing at the wedding for fuck's sake! What does that mean huh?"

"They're not dating." Mercedes snapped. "I would know."

"And you're dating Sam within weeks!" Finn bit back.

"Oh and Tina moving on to Mike just after barely letting Artie know that they broke up is so much better." Henry sneered. "No offense, Mike."

"But what about why you and Kurt broke up?" Mike asked. "Wasn't this all about trust? That Kurt didn't trust you and he was apparently hiding the whole Karofsky thing from you? How could you say that about Kurt when you had Sam right under his nose the entire time? Never telling him? How does that work?"

"You're such a hypocrite." Finn scorned. "You kept hounding Kurt about opening up to you and you kept this hidden for so long. Kurt should have dumped your sorry ass so long ago it's not even funny anymore. It's disgusting."

"Enough!" Mr. Schue yelled to stop Henry from blowing up. Not to mention that Sam looked like he was going to pass out. "Stop fighting! We have sectionals in a week and we have to rehearse! Sam, Quinn. Let's run through your duet."

Sam had seemed to find himself again. "Actually, that's why we had started this little announcement in the fist place." Sam said, surprising Mercedes.

"I don't want the duet with Sam." Quinn said. "I'm not going to sing lead."

Rachel jumped at the chance. "I would gladly take her position and lead our team to vic-"

"I wanted Henry to sing with me." Sam said, cutting her off and adding so much fuel to the fire.

"WHAT?" Finn screamed.

"No way." Mercedes ground out.

"The gay duet didn't work last year, losers. Why would we do it again?" Santana added.

"I don't think we should put that big of a risk out there. We're in Ohio, homophobic judges might be common." Artie said quietly.

Rachel rose from her seat. "Mr. Schue, as you know I have two gay dads, and I fully support the LGBT community, but giving the lead to anyone other than me would be throwing the entire compete-"

"That's it!" Mr. Schue screamed, slamming his pile of papers down on the piano. "I've had enough of everyone's attitudes. Did not one of you see the immense amount of courage Sam had to come out to you all? Did you even care? Or were you too upset about how it affected Kurt to realize what big of a step Sam just took? Now, I've had it up to here with all the arguing over the solos for Sectionals. And no matter what's happened or who says what, I'm going by what I said." Mr. Schue sighed and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, you're half of the duet winners, you sure you want to give up the chance for the lead?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, and I would love for Henry to take it." She replied happily, unlike most the others in the room. Finn and Mercedes glared at her obvious mission.

Mr. Schue turned to Sam. "And you want Henry to sing lead with you?"

Sam hesitated but nodded. "I do."

Mr. Schue shrugged. "Then I see no problem then. Henry sang well last year at Regionals and you've done well with your songs, Sam. So we now have our leads for the duet." Most of the glee club was about to argue but Mr. Schue was in no mood anymore. After everything with Emma and Carl and now all the glee kids attacking one another, he didn't even let them speak. "And that's final." He said with a huge finality in his voice.

"Another gay duet, doesn't that seem to still go with what we always do in here?" Santana snipped.

Mr. Schue smirked. "That's why I think I'll give the solo to you, Santana."

Santana looked ultimately surprised while Mercedes looked like the devil on earth, and Rachel looked scandalized. Though no one said anything, Mr. Schue was serious.

Brittany and Mike went back to doing the choreography and Sam and Henry sat down with Quinn. "Sam that was…you were amazing out there." Henry whispered happily, kissing Sam on the cheek.

Sam blushed but flopped back in his chair. "I'm just glad it's over." He then smiled at Henry. "And now we have the leads."

Quinn grinned; her plan had worked well. Sam and Henry were together and they finally got to come out and show it. "I'm so happy for you two." She then came in closer. "But you know that the rest of the guys will be a little peeved about this. I guess we should just all lay low for a while. Not start anything else. No more drama."

That's when Puck came in the room looking a little shaken and with a scowling Lauren Zizes.

More drama it was then.

While the club was focused on where Puck was and why Lauren was there, the two boys only focused on each other and what had just happened. Sam's hand latched itself with Henry's.

One hurdle down. A thousand more to go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt's second day at Dalton was easier than the first. He knew where his classes were and today was the day he was going to know if he made the Warblers or not. It was the first class of the day, calculus, and Kurt was at his desk. He opened his messenger bag to take out his notes when he frowned.

Where the hell was his pencil?

Kurt had his notebook out but was digging through his bag to find his damn pencil. Of course he would only have one pencil in his bag too. Kurt grumbled as he searched, he got so frustrated that he literally shoved his head into the bag to see if it was hiding.

Too bad it was pitch black inside or Kurt would have totally found it.

Kurt froze when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Even before his head came out of his messenger bag, he already knew his face was beet red. He looked to where the tap came from and saw the boy next to him looking at Kurt in amusement.

The boy was average height, just an inch or two taller than Kurt. He had deep brown eyes that shone brightly against the light complexion on his young face. His hair was a lighter brown and styled in a curly yet tamed mess of a mop.

The boy smiled. "Are you looking for something? Or are you trying to hide from professor Pitre? I know how she can be but I don't think that's a decent hiding spot."

Kurt blushed even further. "Oh…well, no. I was looking for my pencil. I must have lost it somewhere."

The boy laughed softly and pulled a freshly sharpened pencil from his backpack. "No worries, I have another one if you'd like to borrow it?"

Kurt smiled gratefully. "Thank you very much…." Kurt trailed off.

"Chris." The boy, now Chris, said. "Chris Von Detten." Chris smiled. "And no problem…." Chris played along, trailing off.

"Kurt! Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, berating himself for forgetting his manners.

"Kurt Hummel." Chris repeated, as if thinking the name over. He smirked. "It's very nice to meet you Kurt."

"Likewise, Chris." Kurt replied, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"So I take it you're new. It's not everyday we get a new face in class just before finals."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I just transferred from McKinley high."

"Well, Pitre is rough but she knows her math. I assume you're under pressure with having to start all over again right before finals, so if you want some help with calculus, you can give me a call." Chris said, sliding a slip of paper across the table to Kurt.

Kurt was shocked at how forward Chris was. It wasn't everyday that a boy gave Kurt his number within the first three minutes of meeting him. "Well, thank you Chris. I have friends in most of my other classes but none here. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He laughed.

Chris laughed as well. "A friendship with a mathematical base…should be pretty good." He teased.

The class started and Professor Pitre went just as fast as she did yesterday. Kurt's pencil was screaming down the notebook page as he took notes. Kurt heard a soft giggle from Chris every now and then, but Kurt only gave him a playful glare. Once in a while, Chris would see Kurt falling behind on his note-taking so he would write the equations in the margins of Kurt's notebook. Kurt smiled at Chris who grinned.

About three fourths of the way through class, the door burst open, scaring most of the students in silent note-taking.

David bounded into the room; he stood right next to the teacher. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." David said breathless. Kurt looked on in surprise but was confused as to why David had rushed in.

"I'm right in the middle of my lecture, young man." Mrs. Pitre said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I know. It's just…" David locked eyes with Kurt. "Kurt, you can't just walk out like that! Not after everything we've been through. You just left, I was still in bed! What was that all about?" Kurt couldn't breathe, this was horrible. He didn't know what kind of sick joke this was, since David was straight, but everyone in the class was looking at him.

The last thing he wanted was to be outed here and have it start all over again.

"Alright, you need to do this later." The teacher demanded.

"This can't wait." David said. "Kurt…I love you! I love you damnit and how many times is it going to take for you to see that? God, just please talk to me!"

"Alright, out! Right now, out!" The teacher yelled.

"David!" Wes shouted as he marched in the classroom as well. "What are you doing, man?"

"Get the hell out of here!" David hissed angrily.

"He's with me, man! I told you to let it go!" Wes said hurriedly.

"I will not let it go!"

"He doesn't love you! Kurt, tell him!" Wes said desperately.

Kurt looked like his might pass out. What in the hell were Wes and David doing? And where the hell was Blaine to save him from this insanity?

"Everything was fine until you came along, Wes!"

"Oh please, don't blame me because you couldn't keep him." Wes smirked.

"I swear to God, I'm going to punch you." David growled.

"I'd love to see you try!" Wes hissed.

David leaped at Wes and they both fell to the ground. Kurt gasped; why in the world were Wes and David fighting over him? They were straight and now they were rolling on the ground.

Wes threw David over the teacher's desk and jumped over it after him. Just then a whistle blew and Blaine slid threw the door complete in an old age police uniform. "That's it! That's enough! Break it up!" He yelled, walking over to Wes and David and pulling them both up and apart by their uniforms. "Kurt Hummel, you should be ashamed of yourself! Toying with these poor boy's hearts! They used to have pride! They used to have dignity! They used to have balls!" Blaine led the two to the classroom door but stopped. "Dammit Hummel! Give them back their balls!"

A few classmates laughed at the prank, but it wasn't a menacing laugh, but an entertained one. The class began to clap and cheer as the three left, only to come back in and point to Kurt and bow for their performance.

Kurt had never been so scared, and embarrassed in his life.

Chris looked over at Kurt and gave him another amused look.

Kurt's face burned red.

Once the clapping died down and Mrs. Pitre looked pacified enough, Blaine spoke. "Kurt Hummel, you have stolen these boys' hearts! And you've stolen the rest of ours!"

Then a soft 'ba dum bum' could be heard. Kurt frowned in confusion as 20 other Dalton members that Kurt all recognized as the Warblers came strolling in all singing. They all had huge grins on their faces as the stood in a semi-circle around Blaine, Wes and David.

Kurt recognized the song. 'Stand By Me' by The Temptations. He was terrified of the act in the beginning, but after those three buffoons embarrassed him, it was now sweet how the Warblers were serenading him.

The verse started and none other than Blaine stood forward to sing.

_**BLAINE:**_

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_**WARBLERS:**_

_So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh, stand, Stand by me, stand by me_

_**BLAINE:**_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_**WARBLERS:**_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, Stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me._

The song ended and the class applauded the Warbler's latest impromptu (or heavily planned) performance, and then. "Come stand by us." Blaine said.

"WELCOME TO THE WARBLERS!" The group of singing boys shouted in unison.

Kurt felt his heart warm at the gesture, however humiliating. He beamed at them and did as he was told; he went and stood by the Warblers.

Blaine smiled at the class. "This is Kurt Hummel a new transfer student and the latest addition to the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The class cheered and clapped. Chris looked on in a delighted shock as he stood and cheered for Kurt.

Kurt blushed and flustered with himself at the attention.

Dalton was going way better than he'd ever imagine.

He was a Warbler now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finn was at his locker at the end of the day and was just about to go to football practice when a sassy diva blocked his path.

"Finn." Mercedes said. "We need to talk."

At first Finn freaked out. He had no idea what he did! "Uh…sure?"

Mercedes sighed. "It's about Kurt" Finn sighed in relief. "…and Henry."

Finn tensed up considerably. "What about that asshole?"

Mercedes felt the same way but didn't let Finn see it on her face. "I was thinking…about what happened in glee today; with Sam and Henry. And I don't think we should tell Kurt."

Finn was floored. "What? why?"

"Because, Finn. If he found out right now, he'd be devastated. And from what Kurt has told me over the phone since he left; he's having a great time at Dalton. And he's even auditioning for the Warblers. He's so happy right now and I….I want to keep him that way." At Finn's serious expression she relented. "At least until after Sectionals. He needs to be on top of his game to compete."

Finn thought about it and figured that Kurt really wouldn't want to hear it yet. It would devastate him. And everyone would want Kurt to be 100% there at Sectionals when they compete. He nodded. "Deal, but if he finds out before one of us tells him and he goes Godzilla on us…you're the human shield."

Mercedes roller her eyes. "Whatever, White Boy." She smiled. "I'm glad you've stepped up for Kurt lately. You're a good brother, you know?"

Finn smiled goofily. "Really? Thanks, Mercedes."

"Of course. We gotta be there for Kurt. We best stick together to make sure he's safe and happy."

Finn nodded happily and held out his fist. Mercedes eyed said fist with a 'bitch please' expression. Finn shook his fist a little. "Come on!" He insisted.

"Fine." Mercedes sighed as she bumped fists with Finn, they both made the explosion noise and Mercedes couldn't keep a straight face.

"Awesome." Finn said happily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe you guys did that to me!" Kurt cried as he buried his face in his hands. It was Kurt and the guys after Kurt's first official Warbler practice that day and they were all just hanging around until Kurt had to go home.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear!" Blaine said in surrender, his hands in the air.

"It was all Wes and David." Eli smirked. "Homoerotic as usual, though this one was one of the best. I could hardly stop the boys from laughing in the hall during it."

"This one?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers are traditional. In the practice room, we are the esteemed and proper boys of Dalton Academy, but after practice we are just a bunch of teenage boys." Flint added.

"Every time a new Warbler is welcomed in, it's tradition that as the pile of teenage boys that we are, we embarrass the living hell out of the newbie!" Wes laughed.

"Wes and I are the usually placed with the task of creating the humiliation, and when we decided to let you in, which wasn't really a decision, trust me, we knew it had to be good. Wes and I planned evilly and Blaine warned us not to anything too big, but of course at that remark we had to make it super special!" David told delighted.

"And so they worked together to create a love triangle of homosexuality." Eli laughed. "You're face was quite priceless."

Kurt blushed further. "I don't know if I can handle this brand of crazy!"

"Try living in the same house as them." Blaine laughed.

"Don't even try! You're lucky enough to have your own room!" David pointed at Blaine, and then turned to Kurt. "Speaking of which; do you know where you'll be living?" David asked

"No clue yet." Kurt mused. Wes and David shared a mischievous glance. "Where would I live? What dorms are there?"

Blaine smiled. "Well, there are four houses: Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Huffle-"

Kurt nudged him with his shoulder. "Don't mess with me you Harry Potter nerd." He teased with a small smile on his face.

Blaine laughed. "Okay, alright. So there are four houses: Trilling, Queensburg, Seltzer, and Whitbeck. Wes, David, Eli, Flint and I are all Whitbecks."

"I figured that when I saw the Wii Wrestling Match the other week. And it explains the 'Whitbeck Trio'." Wes and David grinned and ruffled Blaine's hair who glowered at them and tried to put it back in place. "So you're all in the same house. Anything special about the houses?"

"Not much." David spoke freely. "Though the Seltzers are kind of jerks; way too studious to even socialize and a little pompous. Trillings are pretty relaxed and are where most of the athletes go. Queensburg is nothing special, pretty tame."

"And your house? What's wrong with Whitbeck." Kurt teased.

"They're all batshit crazy." Wes said in a dead serious tone.

"It's true." David leaned forward, matching Wes' expression. "We're all clinically insane."

Eli scoffed. "Just because you two are mentally depraved…."

"Girl deprived." Wes amended.

"Whatever." Eli waved off. "Doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Though really…most of Whitbeck is a little…well… out there." Flint smiled.

Kurt quirked any eyebrow at the strong silent boy. "Really? And you?"

Flint smirked, a new emotion on the stony face. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Kurt was amused that Flint was opening up to him like Wes and David had done instantly, and it seemed like Eli kept everyone at a certain distance but still let him in…in his own way.

Kurt grinned; he had made a good group of friends in just the few visits to Dalton and now they were all close. The lonely feeling that he had when he left McKinley was growing smaller and Kurt loved it and hated it. He loved to have friends so close like these guys, but it hurt to feel that he might be neglecting, forgetting, something with his old friends.

"Well," Eli said as he gracefully stood from the sofa where he and Flint were seated. "I must be going. I have a paper due and a test later in the week. Not to mention Wes, David and Thad are driving us ragged this week, what this learning 'Stand By Me' in an hour and Sectionals coming up. But I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." He smiled. "Come on, Flint."

Flint said nothing but rose and followed the taller boy out the door. "See you in Bio tomorrow, Kurt." Flint said softly as he left with the bright blond boy.

Kurt tilted his head. Their relationship was an odd one, Flint and Eli, but Kurt knew better than to meddle.

"Don't mind them." Blaine said. "They're childhood friends. Flint's been like Eli's bodyguard since the first time they met. It's odd…and none of us really know what's up with them, they're very secluded with that sort of stuff, but they're pretty cool."

"Huh. Well, I'll let that situation come when it does. I just hope Flint can help me move in. I have tons of heavy stuff." Kurt laughed.

Blaine grinned. Wes and David, still in the room, shared that mischievous grin again, David nodded. "Well, it's been real, but David and I have to get going."

"Warbler Council stuff." David supplied.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Talk to you later Blaine." They boys said as they left.

As the dynamic duo walked back to Whitbeck house, Wes turned to David. "So…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pull a few strings and get our vertically challenged friend a certain new transfer as a roommate?" David grinned.

"There's the reason I love you." Wes remarked.

David laughed and draped his arm over his best friend's shoulder. "A love forged by the strongest power of all: the constant need to make highly embarrassing, and totally awesome plans."

"_**Evil**_ highly embarrassing, and totally awesome plans!" Wes gleamed.

"Evil?" David asked.

"For added effect." Wes grinned. "And I get to do an evil laugh."

David gave him a suffering look.

"Muahhahaahahaha?" Wes tried.

"Like having a goddamn child." David muttered as he walked on.

"Like having and goddamn _**evil**_ child!" Wes added as he ran to catch up with David.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in the music room, Blaine and Kurt still chatted for a bit after David and Wes left.

"You know…Wes and David and Thad are the council, right?" He asked rhetorically. "And well….I felt a little bad for what I said to you after your audition. But it's the truth, that's how the Warblers work. We're a single sound making many different sub-sounds. But either way, I felt bad and so…I talked to the council and they agreed. They're going to give you a shot to audition for a solo for Sectionals."

Kurt beamed in surprise. "Really?" He squealed. "Oh my god, that's great!" He hugged Blaine. "Thank you. I know you were just trying to help me jump into the Warblers. I'm just not used to the uniforms and the whole 'we are a single unit' thing." He jumped up and started grabbing his things. "Oh, now I have to go home! I have to start working on my audition solo! I have so many Broadway numbers to sift through! Oh god, and costumes! I have to go to Michael's! Or Jo-Ann fabrics!"

"Woah, hold on a second. Costumes?" Blaine asked. "Kurt…I said we wear uniforms. And the Warblers don't really do Broadway. We usually stick with Top 40 songs."

Kurt's face fell. "I don't get it. I'm auditioning for a solo right? Then why can't I pick my go to songs to blow the council away? And the costumes will add to the effect."

"Kurt…the council won't go with your choice if it can't fit in a harmony. And we don't do costumes."

"Well, why not?" Kurt asked. "Why can't we do costumes? And any song can have a harmony. Even Broadway."

Blaine sighed. "We have traditions, Kurt. And if you break them during your audition, the council won't pick you."

"Where are these traditions? Is there a Warbler book of history that states that we all have to be in uniforms all the time? Even after class?" Kurt shot at Blaine who Kurt had never seen without a uniform on. "And have you ever done Broadway with the group?" Blaine shook his head. "Then how do you know it won't work? How do you know it won't be amazing?"

"Kurt, it's just the way things are."

Kurt folded his arms. "Well, I've never been one for going with 'they way things are'." Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt stopped him. "No, Blaine, this is ridiculous. If you stick with the same old same old, how will we beat New Directions? They move, Blaine! They dance! All I've seen the Warblers do is step to the sides. We're not going to win if all we do is sing popular, overplayed songs with barely any movement!"

Kurt shook his head and walked to the door to leave. "I know you only mean well, Blaine. I really do, and I thank you for looking out for me, but I've never been one to fit in. You of all people should understand that." Blaine looked guiltily at the floor. "Warbler tradition or not, we can't win if we stick with lack luster dance moves and simple mindless songs. I'm auditioning my way. And I'm going to tell the council what I told you. Fitting in doesn't work for anyone."

And Kurt left. Not angry, but just….disappointed.

It seemed like the uniform was already trying to take its hold on Kurt.

Maybe Dalton was amazing, but the Warblers needed a reality check.

And as a diva, it was Kurt's job to set a bitch straight.

And that's just what he'll do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt came home that night in a flurry of excitement and determination. He barreled into his room and tore his closet apart; his iPod blasting his Broadway ballad playlist.

He had to find the perfect outfit. He needed the best of his best to really show the Warblers that a single mindless group wouldn't win them to Regionals. He knew that most of his outfits were way too beyond most boys' comprehension, hence the lack of men in fashion, but alas, Kurt would find the perfect simple outfit for the Warblers. One that would give them some flair and yet show the judges a group of boys who were classy and fashionable.

His collection of knee length, form-fitting sweaters weren't going to do, Eli was way too tall for them. He'd look normal in them. Flint was too bulky to fit into any corsets, and Kurt was sure that Wes and David would go overboard with the feather boas.

Kurt was stumped at his fashion choices when his iPod changed songs.

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same._

"I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." Kurt whispered to himself along with the music.

Defying Gravity. Defying tradition.

Kurt had his song.

He glanced at his outfit choices and a simple black vest caught his eye.

More importantly, Kurt had his outfit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In his math class the next day, Kurt was in a great mood. He had his outfit, his song, and he was more than prepared to reason with the Warblers that winning would take more than a side-step and an 8-part harmony.

Kurt sat in his desk and waited for math class to start. Chris followed in soon after him and sat at his usual desk next to Kurt. "You never told me you're a Warbler!" Chris smiled as he sat next to Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "I knew I was a Warbler the same time you did. I'm more embarrassed than anything."

"Embarrassed?" Chris said incredulously. "Being in the Warbles is like…the coolest thing to be in this school!"

Kurt laughed but realized that Chris was serious and then Kurt remembered. 'The Warblers are kind of like rockstars!' Kurt grinned. "True, but I was more embarrassed with the little scene Wes and David put on for me."

Chris laughed. "Aw, come on that was pretty good! Having those two fighting for you would have any girl over at County Crawford Day green with envy."

Kurt never knew that the Warblers were so popular, and enough to warrant attention at Dalton's sister school. "Well, that's all said and good, but now that I'm a Warbler my workload just doubled since Sectionals is this weekend. I'm swamped."

"Like I said, you ever need help with finding the integral or stating a function, I'm your man." Chris smirked.

Kurt smiled. He really liked this Chris kid. He was nice and didn't even make fun of Kurt for his voice. He was smart and willing to help him on his math. Dalton, or more or less Whitbeck, was full of crazies like Wes and David, but Chris was sweet and very confident. Kurt admired that.

"I think I will just have to take you up on that offer, Mr. Von Detten. When are you available?"

Chris beamed. "Well, I have tennis after classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so probably Mondays or Wednesdays or later in the night on the other days. Are you a day student or do you board here?"

"I will be boarding here by next week. What house are you in?" Kurt asked.

Chris grinned. "I'm in Trilling. The guys are mostly in sports so there's a lot of testosterone in the air but I deal. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

Kurt laughed. "Well, I'm not sure yet, but I've been told that Seltzers are quite studious and introverted."

Chris rolled his eyes. "They are. I dated a Seltzer once. He was sociable and smart, but he was raised thinking he was 'upper class' and could thus treat others like crap. It didn't end very well."

Kurt looked at Chris, his mouth ajar. "Wait, you're-"

"Gay?" Chris smiled. "It's not rare. Actually it's pretty common at private schools. The more money you pay, the better protection from homophobia you get. And hey, it's an all boys school, even better!"

Kurt stared. Chris didn't seem like the gay type, well neither was Blaine, but Blaine didn't play any sports. Chris was in tennis and was living in Trilling where most of the athletes, read jocks, lived. He didn't talk about fashion or _Vogue_ like he and Blaine did. Well, Kurt really didn't know him that well yet so he couldn't really judge that. But what better way to get to know a person than with soul-crushing math?

Chris waved his hand in front of Kurt's face. "Uh…Kurt? Kurt are you okay? I didn't mean to sound so crude with my all boys school comment, I was just joking."

Kurt came out of his thoughts and smiled. "No, no you were fine. I was just shocked was all. Back at my old school not a lot of people, and by that I mean no one but me, talking about dating boys so causally."

Chris inwardly did a victory dance. "So you're gay too. Well looks like we have more in common than just our fiery loathing of math."

Kurt smiled softly. "I guess we do. Did you….come to Dalton as a sanctuary?"

Chris fell into the serious mood as well. "Kind of. I used to go to public school though. I came out to my parents who accepted me, but insisted that I come to Dalton in case of harassment. I used to think they just wanted to get rid of me, but they send me so many care packages and want me home just about every weekend that I know it was just to keep me safe. They're protective beyond reasonableness, but I love them all the same." Chris grinned as he spoke of his parents and Kurt thought of his Dad and his new supportive family. "I take it by your sudden transfer and they way you're talking that that's why you're here." Chris whispered gently.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. The harassment just became too much to bear; I had to come here."

Chris took another forward leap that surprised Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed gently. "Well, I for one am glad you're here."

Kurt looked at Chris' chocolate eyes and smiled. Chris didn't even pry, he didn't try to give him advice on how to deal with the homophobia, he just…understood.

Dalton really was everything Kurt wanted.

And talking with Chris gave Kurt the courage to blow the Warblers away later that day at the solo auditions.

The auditions were held afterschool, not during the regular practice time. Kurt went and changed into his perfect Sectionals outfit before marching into the music room. Most of the Warblers were there already and they all silenced their conversations when their latest Warbler came barreling in dressed in black dress pants, a tighter white button up with the Dalton tie and a black vest to finish it.

Blaine, who had still felt a little guilty for kind of pressing the Warbler tradition on Kurt the day before, jumped up and walked to Kurt. "Kurt…what are you doing?" He whispered worriedly.

"I'm being myself. I came here for safety, but I did not come here to have my individuality snuffed out." Kurt said evenly as he sat at one of the sofas.

The council took notice of Kurt's attire but started the meeting without a word against it. "Alright boys!" Wes said as he banged his gavel. "Today is the day for solo auditions! Would our three candidates please step forward?" Kurt rose and primly walked up to the front, along with a blond boy name Jeff and a dark haired boy named Nick. "So the council has picked our order of audition and it will go as follows: Nick, Jeff, and then Kurt. Alright?"

So Nick went first with a rendition of 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. It was well sung, but it just didn't have the feeling that Kurt knew was needed. It was just Nick singing it, no emotion. Jeff sang 'Gernade' by Bruno Mars, and it was really well done, Kurt was really impressed. The emotion was there, Kurt could tell, but it was another top 40 song, it was an overplayed song that everyone knew and didn't really want to listen to another time.

Kurt was next and he was prepared to snatch that solo right out of these boring Warbler's hands. He stood next to the council, stereo ready, and looked to the council. "I would like to say a few things first if that's alright?"

David nodded. "The council approves Kurt Warbler's motion to address the group."

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes. Why was it that David was a little psycho with Wes outside of glee but such a tightwad in practice?

Kurt turned to his fellow glee clubbers (sweet baby Jesus, he was sounding like Rachel now), he saw how nervous Blaine looked, Eli looked amused and Flint looked pretty tame. Kurt took a breath. "Fellow Warblers, I first want to thank you for allowing me in your group so close to Sectionals, not to mention from a rival choir. And I also thank you for allowing me to try out for the solo. But there's something that has been troubling me. For one, the impressive display of humiliation for me in my math class. I for one loved it, but it strikes me odd that I never see that kind of attitude in here." Kurt glanced at Blaine's horrified face but continued anyway. "I've been told that there's a Dalton tradition of being upstanding private school boys when associated as a Warbler; that we are to act as a single unit and in essence destroy our individuality."

Blaine flinched. The council looked stunned and Eli laughed at Kurt's last comment; Flint smacked him on the arm to sush him.

"And while I am all for being a part of the team, I have no desire to lose the things that makes me…well, me. I feel the need to share this with you…" Kurt took a breath and Blaine feared the worse. "As you know, I recently transferred, and you know how odd that is, mid semester. I was tortured and run out of my school by someone who didn't like me for my individuality, for who I am and what I do. I know who I am, and I embrace it. My individuality is the best thing about me, and I refuse to let it go. That's why I'm disobeying advice and am wearing my proposed costume choice for Sectionals and am singing a Broadway number rather than top 40 overrated songs. I'm singing this song because it means something to me; it gives me courage and life. And I hope you see that giving such power to a song, giving it your emotions, gives the song a whole power of its own, a power that will win us Sectionals."

No one said anything but Kurt didn't expect them to. He was sure he had them speechless, so he just pressed play on the stereo and let the opening piano notes warm his heart, his soul, and his future.

Kurt sang 'Defying Gravity' in front of people for the first time since the diva-off he botched last year.

He sang it, raising his hands and all.

He gave it life, gave it feeling. And he sang it with all his heart. There was no way he was going to let some tradition stop him from being himself. The rest of Dalton was amazing; they could even wear their own clothes on the weekends! But the Warblers were so uptight and became so different from their teenage boy ways during school.

He sang the hell out of the song, just as he did last year, but this time he didn't blow the final note.

He hit that high F.

He beat the shit out of that high F.

And he let his voice float over the room; heart and soul coming out in song.

He nailed it.

The song ended and the applause wasn't as strong as Kurt had dreamed (of course his dream included him on the 'Wicked' stage in green make-up), but Kurt didn't complain.

Yet.

"This is absurd!" Thad shouted.

Kurt frowned. "Why? What is wrong with connecting with a song?"

"The absurdity comes from the fact that you tell us to throw caution to the wind and dress out of uniform and deviate from our repertoire of well known songs for all to enjoy!" Thad scolded.

Kurt sighed. "I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm letting you know that I'm not going to change and 'fit in' so I can fit in and be a….a…" Kurt tried to find the right word for what he was feeling. A word to describe the irrational 180 each boy had between being in glee or in school.

"A Dalton Droid." Eli said.

Kurt looked at Eli and smiled. "To a degree, yes. You all are crazy rambunctious teenagers during school, but the moment you get in here you all act as if you're 45 year old British gentlemen!"

"You mock us, sir!" Thad cried out.

"I think he's just mocking you…_sir_." Flint snorted. Thad glared. "You do act like that Thad, don't deny it; no 17 year old boy says 'sir' to his peers."

Kurt was overjoyed to have support from Eli and Flint. "Exactly, and after seeing you guys act when you let me in the Warblers and how stiff it is in here. I think you're all missing the best part of glee club if you try and make it so businesslike."

Blaine wanted to just grab Kurt and sit him down, tell him it's not his place to say such things. But…he just couldn't. He was so used to the way the council ran the club.

"You all know I came from McKinley High's New Directions, I've seen the other glee clubs. They don't work like this. For one, they wear costumes. They wear nice dress clothes, and no, these tacky blue and red blazers are not nice dress clothes. These are better off in a closet full of moths. Second, they _move_! They have dancers that actually dance. They have choreographed routines that highlight the dancers with the best moves possible. They don't just step side to side and give the crowd a cheeky smile. It won't fly in competition. And most importantly, they **care**. They pick songs that mean something to them. They care about what the song means, they relate to the song and sing it with their emotion. They don't pick every Top 40 song in existence and give a lackluster performance." Kurt felt really bad for picking apart the Warblers like that but it had to be done if they wanted to win. "You all sing really, really, well, it's just…you don't _feel_ the song. Singing is a way to express yourself, not to just impress people and entertain."

No one said anything for a moment. Kurt feared that he'd get kicked out or Blaine would start crying. He certainly looked like he wanted to.

"I agree with Kurt."

Kurt turned to see Eli stand tall against the sitting members. "He's been in competition before. Council, did you forget that this is our first year of actual competition? We've been performing since the 1800's true, but we haven't competed like this before. Kurt has."

"Are you serious?" Kurt muttered incredulously.

"And Kurt has a point. We never sing songs that mean something to us. And we never go beyond walking sideways and side stepping for dance moves." Flint added, standing with Kurt and Eli.

"We want to win right?" Eli asked. Many of the boys nodded, Blaine was still frozen in his seat. "Then I think we should follow Kurt's advice."

Kurt grinned. He looked to the council. "There's this team, Vocal Adrenaline, they're unbelievable. They have amazing vocals of classic emotional songs and have professional choreographers to give them the best dance moves. They destroyed us last year and if we want to beat them later in the season, it's going to take a lot."

David smiled. "I think Kurt's right. I mean, we may be the council, but we've never even been to a competition before. We're just so used to singing for the rest of the school that top 40 always seemed like our best bet."

"I just want to have fun!" A boy named Greg shouted. "We have so much fun outside of practice, but it's so serious in here! I want to sing fun songs too! And move around a little."

"I want to sing a ballad for once!" Matt said. "I always have to do the beatboxing and I never get to really sing."

"I'd like to do a duet." Eli told the council. "We stick to solos so often and always make them so upbeat and cheery. I want to do a emotional duet about love." Eli said, growing quiet as soon as he noticed he was opening up too much for his own liking.

Kurt was amazed. It seemed like the boys wanted what Kurt wanted too. Maybe they just didn't want to defy the council. Or just Thad.

"I still think this is absurd." Thad muttered.

"Oh come on." Wes chided. "I think we're starting to get a consensus from the boys, Thad. Maybe we are a little too strict in here."

"You're the one with the gavel." Thad retorted. "And you're the one who loves to toss it at the boys when they misbehave."

David rolled his eyes. "Please, every time he's thrown that gavel has had good reason. He threw it a Drew when he made a 'that's what she said' comment. And he threw it at Evan when he started talking about 'banging' Keith's sister. And she was 12! And you know we only gave Wes the gavel to keep his hands busy; otherwise he would have started picking at his fingernails during practice and then he would have tore one off too close to the cuticle and bitched about it for days. And I so don't want to hear about it." David ranted, breathing heavily.

"David." Wes hissed in embarrassment, trying to hide his blush.

David saw the entire glee club grinning at Wes and David. "Oh…sorry, man."

"Anyway." Kurt said when he realized that those two were odd beyond any man made measure. "That's all I had to say. I'm sorry for overstepping, but I just thought that loosening up in here would do us all good. Not to mention I really want us to win this weekend." Kurt said and then ran back to his seat next to Blaine.

Kurt smiled to Blaine while Wes, David, and Thad discussed in hush whispers about what had just transpired. "What did you think? I mean, the song? I guess the speech too."

Blaine tried to smile, but he was sure Kurt could tell it was forced. "The song was good. Like really good, but the speech….Kurt. We have a tradition here and we just can't break it like-"

"Okay, so we're going to follow Kurt's advice. We're going to take his costume idea. The Dalton tie will still be needed to recognize us, but it would be a lit easier to move around in just a vest." Wes announced. "Oh and Kurt…you get the solo. Congratulations."

Kurt was stunned. He thought that he would surely lose the solo for his outburst. He figured that getting the Warblers to not be so serious and change the way they competed was more important than a solo. But…he got it. His first competition solo!

Kurt beamed. "Oh thank you! Trust me, I won't let you guys down!"

David turned to Blaine. "And Blaine, as our lead singer, you're solo is also important. We gave you 'Hey Soul Sister' but like Kurt said, it's overplayed on the radio."

"Seriously." Eli muttered. The boys laughed.

"You can change songs if you want. We're letting you choose what you want to sing, both of you. But it will have to be approved by 2/3rds of us."

Kurt grinned at Blaine but Blaine just shook his head. "No…I'll just stick with 'Hey Soul Sister'. Wouldn't want to have to redo the whole thing for a simple change in song."

Kurt's face fell. Why didn't Blaine pick the song he wanted? He could have chosen just about any song he wanted and he stuck with that? It wasn't even that good of a song, it was underwhelming.

Wes looked a little put out. "Alright, if you're sure. Then let's get started on Kurt's solo then. Do you have any ideas?"

Kurt smirked. "Have I got ideas?" He laughed.

He had a solo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry sat at the Evan's house with Sam and his little siblings, Stacey and Stevie. It was a usual fixture in Henry's life now; to be with the three blonds, and Henry loved every minute of it; even more so now that he was actually with Sam.

But that feeling, like he was doing something wrong; that he had 'moved-on' too quickly, still haunted him.

Had he moved on to Sam too quickly? He and Kurt had dated for a year, and that meant a lot. But he and Sam had dated for over a year before, and had done all the same relationship breakthroughs that he and Kurt had done, actually…if Henry's mind were to go in the gutter, he and Sam had done a LOT more than he had with Kurt.

But sex and things such as that didn't mean everything in a relationship.

He and Kurt had been through literal hell last year. With his parents, Finn, Regionals, and…well, Sam/'Johnny'. He and Kurt walked through flames for each other. That meant so much more than sex did.

But he and Sam had those kind of problems too. Not as many, but it was still tough, and they were younger then.

Henry had all these emotions and thoughts in his head. He knew he and Kurt were done, and he was with Sam, that was for sure. Maybe Kurt would be with Blaine in time. And when he thought about that…it made his heart clench.

But all that went away when he saw Sam across the room from him sitting at a very small pink table with Stacey and her dolls. Seeing Sam look so happy yet so out of place, and the expression of pure joy on his younger sister's face warmed Henry's heart.

He was with Sam; he was happy with Sam.

"You like him don't you?"

Henry jumped and looked down in surprise, seeing Stevie staring at him curiously.

He had forgotten that he was playing cars with Stevie before he spaced out thinking about Kurt and Sam. He smiled awkwardly, having been caught staring at the boy's older brother. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Little Dude." He tried.

Stevie shook his head. "You like him. You like Sammy." Henry felt his stomach drop. Sam had not yet come out to his family, and now Stevie was saying things like this. What if Stevie told his parents? Henry needed to do damage control. But before he could, Stevie smiled brightly. "That's pretty neat. You guys are close, like me and all my buddies at school!" Stevie looked around and eyed Sam and Stacey. "Keep a secret?" Henry nodded with a laugh. Stevie then stood and whispered into Henry's ear. "I think Sammy likes you too."

Henry felt his pulse race and grinned like an idiot.

Stevie went back down to his car and started crashing it into the leg of the coffee table. "Sammy talks about you all the time. Like how you kick really hard at football, and how you sing really good in glee club. And when he does, he's got this funny looking smile."

Henry just stared at this young boy, who could so easily read Sam, and didn't seem to mind that his brother and he may or may not be together, if Stevie even understood what that meant yet. Henry ruffled Stevie's mop of blond (Henry didn't know both Stevie and Stacey got blond hair and Sam had light brown) of hair. "Keep a secret?" Henry asked, Stevie beamed and nodded. Henry leaned to whisper to him. "I do like Sam." Stevie grinned at Henry, but he continued. "But you can't let anyone know that. Okay?"

"Why?" Stevie frowned in confusion.

"Because if you were to tell anyone, they'd probably tell Sam. And Sam's a big meanie and would never let me hear the end of it. So you gotta keep it a secret, okay?"

Stevie nodded. "Yup! I'm a real good secret keeper!"

Henry laughed. "Excellent. Then I can tell you all my secrets!"

The boys played with the younger Evans until Sam's mom came home and started on dinner. This gave the boys the opportunity to go to Sam's room.

Not to make out you perverts! To practice their duet for Sectionals.

Henry sat Sam's desk while Sam was sprawled out on his bed. Henry pulled out a sheet of paper from his backpack. "So, this is the list of possible duets that Mr. Schue's gonna let us sing, huh?"

"Yup." Sam stated simply, his mind currently focused on throwing his football up above his head. "What are they again?"

"Well, we have 'Endless Love', 'You're the One That I Want' from _Grease_, 'Time of My Life', and 'Someday We'll Be Together'." Henry read off.

Sam continued throwing the ball in the air, Henry didn't know if he was thinking or not, and as he thought of all the songs listed, he himself had no clue what song they would sing.

They were all good songs; it's just that Henry was still unsure it singing together was a good idea. No one else in glee besides Quinn liked the idea, and Henry didn't want to rock the boat after all that's happened lately.

Henry was going to speak, though he didn't know what he was going to say, when Sam began singing. "_Now I've had the time of my life…"_

Henry smiled softly. "_And I owe it all to you."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Friday night dinner at the Hudmel household. It was the Friday before Sectionals. Kurt had his solo for the competition all ready and he was packing to board come Sunday. Life was going great for Kurt, but he knew that Finn was on edge and a little testy this week. Kurt had been filled in, by Mercedes of course, that the whole 'Sinn' thing at that motel during Madonna-week last year came out.

Of course Rachel was the only one not to know. She had the biggest mouth on the planet.

And with that, Finn and Rachel were having problem. Shocker.

So with Sectionals, Rachel and football all on Finn's mind, he was a hot mess waiting to happen.

"So, are you boys excited for Sectionals tomorrow?" Carole asked as she set out dinner at the dining room table.

Finn stiffened and shoveled more food into his mouth while Kurt tried to smile despite Finn's moodiness. "Well I am…" Kurt was bursting at the seams. He had wanted to tell his family that he got the solo, but he also wanted to surprise them when they were at the competition but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I got a solo!"

Finn looked up, his mouth slightly open to reveal his half chew food. Burt looked surprised and Carole beamed. "Oh that's so great sweetie!" She cooed.

Burt nodded. "I'm proud of you kid. You must have pulled out all the stops to blow those boys away so quickly."

Finn still gaped. "You…you got a solo?" He then swallowed his food and grinned. "Awesome dude! So what are you singing?"

Kurt beamed. "No, no, no, Finn Hudson. As the known brother of the competition, the Warblers have forbid me from disclosing any information on our set list. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait to be wowed. But don't worry, it's good."

Kurt knew his solo was going to put everyone in awe. He chose the famous tearjerker 'All By Myself' by the fabulous Celine Dion. That song had so much emotion, he was sure that by the end of the song tomorrow, he'd have the entire audience be sappy love-sick teary putty in his well-manicured hands.

Finn shrugged. "Sure, dude; makes sense."

"We're just so proud of both of you. We know how hard it has been this week, with the high of the wedding and then Kurt leaving. But Burt and I are so happy that you two have been able to stay so optimistic." She said happily, and maybe a little pointedly at Finn.

Kurt nodded and Finn grumbled at little. Burt shifted his cap on his head a little. "We know you'll both do well and we're cheering for you both. No hard feelings for who wins or not, right?"

Kurt looked to Finn and smiled. "No hard feelings." Kurt agreed. "Finn?"

Finn looked up from his dinner and shrugged. "I'm not really worried about Sectionals. Rachel is the bigger problem right now but yeah, no hard feelings."

Kurt was also told by Mercedes that Mr. Schue had changed it up by giving the leads to different members and that Santana had the lead solo. But Mercedes never said who had the duet. Kurt just figured that it was probably Sam and Quinn, maybe even Artie and Brittany since Mike said he couldn't sing. It had to be one of the couples, and since it wasn't Rachel and Finn it had to be one of them.

Kurt felt confident in himself and the newly reformed Warblers, by the power of his fabulousness of course, and he knew that Finn was tense and moody, but he also knew that Finn was his brother and this was his family.

There were no hard feelings at all around here.

They were a family after all. And that finally meant something to him.

To all of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Saturday morning and the competition was creeping up on the Warblers and New Directions.

Over in Westerville, Kurt was boarding a school bus with the other boys. He was a little more nervous now that it was the day of the competition. Not only was this his first competition solo, but he was seeing and competing against his old glee club for the first time.

"Hey, Kurt? Are you all right? You look a little lost in your own head." Blaine said as he slid into the seat next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Hit the nail right on the head, Anderson." He teased. He then softened. "I'm just a little nervous about seeing the New Directions again with both of us competing to go to Regionals. It's an odd and surreal feeling."

Blaine smiled plainly. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine was much more stiff than usual today. Actually, now that Kurt thought about it, Blaine was a lot more stiff and detached for the past few days. He knew it had to be with what he had done in glee rehearsal the other day; calling the entire group out on being too prim and proper all the time.

But Kurt already felt that he was overstepping way too much already with what he had done the other day and didn't want to push it with Blaine.

So Kurt just let the small talk die out and tried to mentally run through his solo on their way to the competition.

Of course, now that Kurt had told the Warblers they were too uptight, Wes would take it very seriously.

"Kurtie!" Wes chirped from the seat right behind the countertenor.

Kurt jumped when he was called, still deep in thought with his solo. Kurt turned around and decided that a practice of patience was in order. "Yes, Wes?"

Wes grinned. "So…" He drawled. "Are you ready for your solo? Are you excited to blow them all away? Are you prepared to sing your way to victory? Are you anxious to…"

"Yes, Wes." Kurt grumbled. "I am well prepared and more than ready to take that stage by storm. What I'm not excited about is having to sit in front of you for the next 45 minutes and listen to you bicker with David about who gets the gummy worms and who gets the sour patch kids."

David popped up from the seat with Wes. "Hey now! The delegation of our sugary treats is vital to our survival and as such, it is vital to our ability to lead this group. This is quite the serious thing, Kurt Warbler." David said seriously but began to snicker with Wes after a few moments.

Blaine stayed out of the conversation, deciding to listen to his iPod instead. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "I will never understand what it is with boys and their addiction to sugar." He sighed but then smiled. "Although I like that you were able to be a model student of Dalton and your complete crazy self at the same time. I'm impressed."

David grinned. "What you said the other day really took us by surprise, Kurt but I think we all have been feeling the same lately. We've all just stuck with tradition and only let our hair down outside of glee. But, having our feisty little countertenor come flying at us about how horrible our uniforms are and how we don't dance and sing emotionlessly..."

"We get it, Kurt." Wes smiled. "We know we are not the same as your New Directions and that we do things differently here. But I think, along with the rest of the groups apparently, is that maybe if we act so insane and ourselves really outside of glee club, why not in glee too, you know? And I think your big mouth was the straw to break the traditional camel's back!"

Kurt had felt so touched at the two boy's sentiment…until that last comment. "I do not have a big mouth." Kurt said sharply.

"Sure you don't, and Wes isn't having an affair with the gavel." David snorted.

Wes glared at his best friend. "You take that back." He demanded.

David laughed. "Please, I see you caress that thing!"

"LIES!" Wes cried out as he snatched the gummy worms from David.

"Oh hell naw! You give me those gummy worms back you fiend!" David yelled like a sort of battle cry, launching himself at Wes and leading to a wrestling match for the treats.

Kurt just stared for a moment. Only a moment, before he just shook his head and turned back to face the front.

Only to come face to face with a smirking Eli and a blinking Flint. Kurt jumped, his back hitting the back of his seat slightly. Eli's smirk widened. "I swear one day those two are going to get drunk and make out, then leading them to realize their gay love for each other and then run off into the sunset via a rainbow trailing unicorn where they'll get married, buy a house and have 2.5 kids." The tall boy said.

Flint nodded.

"Well hello to you too." Kurt deadpanned. He clamed himself down and looked at the two more mysterious boys. "So…to what do I owe the odd yet somewhat predictable pleasure?"

"We just wanted to wish you luck on your solo." Flint said with a small smile.

"It's not everyday that the week old newbie gets the ballad solo." Eli said calculatingly. He smiled. "But I know you'll blow them out of the water. You sounded great in rehearsal."

Kurt blushed from the praise. "Well, thank you both. I hope I can just hold my own. I know we don't have very many dance moves in my solo or in Blaine's but I just don't want to step to the wrong side."

Eli laughed. "Well dancing to 'All By Myself' would seem tacky, very true. And Blaine just wanted to stick to what they had been planning before. But I don't think you'll have a problem with stepping in the right direction. It's not like stepping from left to right is like the dance moves you do in New Directions."

Kurt nodded but then realized. "Wait, what do you mean? How do you know what we do in New Directions?"

Eli's eyes brightened and his smile looked so sincere yet mischievously evil too. "You'll see. One day, when I feel the need to use it."

Kurt was so confused and frightened. Eli was a tough one. Kurt never had a clue as to what was going on in his head or what he was going to do. But at least he knew that Eli wasn't evil or something. Right?

Oh god, with Wes and David, Kurt sure as hell hoped so.

And of course Flint just sat there as if nothing was weird about it all. Then again, these two were close, he must know what Eli meant, or was in on it.

Kurt would never figure out these Dalton boys.

But he wouldn't know what he'd do without them either.

They were great entertainment after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was going to scream.

Really, this was too much.

He and the rest of New Directions were in their greenroom waiting for the competition to start. But that wasn't what made Henry want to scream.

It was the rest of the glee club.

There was Rachel calling Finn a cheater and Finn telling her that she was with Jesse when he and Santana had sex. And then there was Mike and Brittany being berated by Tina and Artie for their supposed affair. Then there was Santana just being a bitch. Henry and Sam were sitting with Quinn while Puck was with Laruen who was bitching about something when Henry was at his limit.

He had enough. After being completely ignored by the rest of the glee club all week and getting dirty looks from them, and now having all of them fighting like this, Henry was just about ready to snap at them all when Sam grabbed his hand.

Henry looked to the blond boy and saw his concerned face and soft eyes. Henry felt his temper wane. He smiled and squeezed Sam's hand back.

"I'm not going out there with a cheater!" Rachel yelled.

"You were with Jesse St. Douchebag!" Finn retorted.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me." Artie sighed.

"I didn't think anyone would find out." Brittany mumbled.

"What was Brittany doing?" Mike asked Tina.

Tina glared at him. "Oh please, like you don't know." And she walked off.

"Everyone should just put out and no one would be arguing like this." Santana sing-songed.

"Shut it, Lopez" Mercedes growled. "Solo stealer."

"I'm not going out there without some chocolate in my system." Lauren demanded.

"We need the numbers! We can't have a hole in our choreography now!" Rachel shrieked.

"No Rasinettes, no dice." Lauren shrugged.

"Fine! I'll get your stupid candy!" Rachel huffed as she stormed out of the greenroom and towards the concession stand.

Henry had no words for the insanity that was New Directions. But then again, they had all done this, whatever they were fighting about, to themselves. At least Lauren would perform if Rachel managed to get her damn candy. And all of that couldn't bring Henry down. He had a duet with Sam. And a pretty good one at that; even the other glee kids at least thought they sounded good together, now matter how pissed they were at Henry.

"So, you two ready?" Quinn asked happily.

Sam tried to smile. "Honestly, I feel like I might puke any second."

Henry started rubbing Sam's back softly. "It'll be okay, Sam." He cooed. "Trust me, we're good, our voices mesh well and it's a great song. We're going to dominate this."

Sam nodded though the song was not really what he was thinking about.

It was that he was coming out to an entire auditorium of people that he didn't even know.

That scared him.

And Quinn seemed to get that. She was scary good like that. She patted his knee. "You'll be okay, Sam."

Sam felt safe sitting between Henry and Quinn. It had this warmth that Sam didn't feel anywhere else. It was like home, like family, but here he could actually be himself and be with Henry freely.

It was what he's wanted for so long.

And he owed it all to these two.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I need those damn raisinettes!" Rachel cried to the guy at the counter.

"Trouble in the greenroom?" Kurt smiled as he came up to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You have no idea! Puck got Lauren to take your spot, though we really didn't need to add any numbers, but it's a warm body, and she won't go on unless she has her stupid candy. You're lucky you got out when you could."

Kurt smirked as they sat down, Rachel paying for the candy. "That bad? Well, I guess I did leave at a good time." He joked.

"I'd love to join you over at Dalton, we'd blow them all away with our 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' duet! But of course, I don't have the necessary 'equipment' to enroll." She laughed.

"See how we can be horrible rivals to each other and then go to being such good friends? Why is that?" Kurt smiled.

"It was because with you at McKinley, you were my only real competition!" She grinned.

"I can see that, we do make good counterparts. How is everyone? I haven't been able to check in much this week. Getting ready for Regionals and all."

Rachel sighed. "It's awful. With you leaving, Finn and Mercedes have been in a funk. And with Santana telling the whole club she and Finn had sex last year-"

"Wait, you didn't know that?" Kurt asked.

Rachel just stared for a moment. "Anyway." She sighed. "With me and Finn fighting and Mercedes demanding the solo Santana got, people are freaking out; especially since Sam and Henry have the duet. Also I think Mike and Brittany are cheating on Artie and Tina, but I'm not sure."

Kurt was listening intently; so hungry for his old school's lovable drama, but he stopped dead when he heard it. "What…what do you mean, Henry and Sam have the duet?"

Rachel blinked. "Finn didn't tell you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, he has been in a funk with you two fighting and he was too nervous for Sectionals. And I've been too busy at school, we haven't really talked. What's going on?"

Rachel looked a little wary. She shifted her eyes and started to fidget with her dress. She closed her eyes and sighed. "As your friend, and greatest rival, I should tell you; you deserve to know." She looked so sincerely at Kurt, her eyes shone with sadness and sympathy. "Henry and Sam were given the ballad in the form of a duet for the competition." She saw Kurt's face widen in slow realization. "They're…dating."

Kurt just sat there. He stared at his rival and felt all the air leave his lungs.

There it was.

That was it.

The real truth. It explained everything.

Kurt knew, he just knew that it was Sam. There were so many signs. The way they acted during the duets, Sam during _Rocky Horror, _how close they were afterwards. Everything.

Sam was 'Johnny'.

Henry and Sam had dated and they left it right under Kurt's nose. Under everyone's noses. They almost flaunted it! And now, just a month after breaking up, Henry's with another guy. And Sam of all people!

Kurt saw the edges of his vision blur. His heart race with rage and sorrow. He wanted to scream, to charge into the New Directions' green room and slap Henry. He wanted to do something. Anything. He wanted to just scream, cry, throw something, sing, anything to relieve this pain.

But he knew better.

They were at Sectionals, going and slapping the competition would not end well. And Kurt didn't want to have all his old friends see him after a week like that.

And Sam…

Kurt didn't even know how he felt about Sam. He just didn't even…

"Kurt…?" Rachel asked, knowing what must be running through his mind. "Kurt, please say something."

Kurt's mind flashed through the past few months with Sam in glee. With Sam and Henry in glee together. Why didn't he see it? Did he see it and chose not to really believe it? Where had Kurt gone wrong?

No. Kurt had done nothing wrong.

Henry had. He lied. Again.

He said he'd never lie to him. And he lied right to his face for months.

It was like those last few months didn't even matter. That Henry had already moved on by then.

Kurt's eyes focused back on the concern etched onto Rachel's face. He tried to smile, to ease her mind, but he knew that is was more of a strained grimace. "Rachel, I…I need to go." He rose from the seat and was on his feet before Rachel's hand could try and hold him back for comfort. "Thank you…" he whispered as he took of down towards the Warbler's greenroom.

He rushed down the hall, loathing the stinging from the tears in his eyes. He shouldn't even care, he broke up with Henry. There were lies and so much drama between them. And now this…this whole thing coming to a full circle. And Henry had done this to him. He'd broken his promises and lied right to his face time and time again.

Kurt wouldn't go into that greenroom and let them all see him cry. Not only would Blaine go right after Henry, but Kurt was sure Wes would dropkick him and David would tear his hair out if they knew. He couldn't tell them, anyone.

But he'd put that pain, that fear and misery to use. Use it for him.

He'd put it all into his song.

All By Himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry stood with Sam behind the audience. He was fine, excited and more than ready to sing. But there was worry, and that worry was for Sam.

He looked paler than usual and his kept fidgeting with his rolled up sleeves. Henry knew what this meant for Sam; to sing with him in front of all these people. He got it; so he turned to Sam, grabbed his hand and held it tight. He leaned in close to Sam, their foreheads almost touching. He looked right into Sam's green eyes. "Don't worry; I'll be right with you the whole way." Henry said softly. He kissed Sam's nose gently. "You look amazing."

Sam's face broke into a wide grin. "So do you." He breathed. Henry smiled and walked over to his position, ready and waiting. Sam took a huge breath and faced forward, opening the curtain and walking out into the spotlight.

_**SAM:**_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

Sam walked halfway down the aisle, his legs shaking as all eyes trained on him. Even Kurt's. Sam then pointed to the other side and Henry came out into the spotlight smiling softly.

_**HENRY:**_

_Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you_

_**SAM:**_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_**HENRY:**_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

As the two sang they walked down to the lane between the audience and met each other. Kurt watched in sadness at the truth of what Rachel had told him, and how similar it looked to last year's Regionals when he and Henry had sang 'Faithfully'. As he and Sam sang, Henry took the blonde's hand just as the song had said and gave Sam the most meaningful look he could muster. He had to give Sam confidence.

_**SAM/HENRY:**_

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_Cause we seem to understand the urgency _

_**HENRY:**_

_Ooh_

_**SAM:**_

_Just remember!_

The boy's split up and moved across the floor over to the stage stairs. They climbed up and Henry smiled brightly as he moved towards the still nervous Sam.

_**HENRY:**_

_You're the one thing_

_**SAM:**_

_I can't get enough of (__**Glee Club: **__I can't get enough of)_

_**HNERY:**_

_So I'll tell you something_

Henry knew Sam needed some sort of contact to give him support, so Henry grabbed both his hands and leaned his forehead into Sam's, his ice blue eyes lining with Sam's forest green ones. They both smiled when they sang the next line.

_**SAM/HENRY:**_

_This could be love (__**Glee Club: **__This could be love)_

_Because:_

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

_**SAM:**_

_Hey baby_

_**HENRY:**_

_Hey baby_

Henry smirked as he looked to Sam and started subtly strutting towards him.

_**HENRY:**_

_With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know_

_**SAM:**_

_So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control_

_**HENRY:**_

_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say:_

"_Stay with me tonight" _

_**SAM:**_

_Stay with me_

_Just remember!_

_You're the one thing _

_**HENRY:**_

_I can't get enough of_

_(__**Glee Club: **__I can't get enough of)_

_**SAM:**_

_So I'll tell you something_

_**SAM/HENRY:**_

_This could be love (__**Glee Club: **__this could be love) _

_Because:_

_(__**Mercedes: **__I've had)_

Kurt was confused, while Mercedes was the one to usually belt out the last notes, Henry was one of the soloist and could easily do it too. It didn't make sense, but Kurt was too focused on the fact that Henry was with Sam, and doing this in front of everyone; in front of him. It almost physically hurt Kurt to watch it.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you._

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth (__**Mercedes: **__The truth)_

_And I owe it all to you_

The leads had moved to opposite sides of the stage during the dancing chorus but once the whole club had started the 'ba bum bum', Henry and Sam shared a look from across the stage.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Ba bum bum. Ba bum bum. Ba bum bum. Ba bum bum. Ba bum ba bum!_

As the glee club sang the 'ba bums', Henry spun on his feet right towards Sam, but at the last moment, his foot slipped. Henry's heart fell as he felt his foot slip under him. Sam noticed and went to grab him. Sam had him in his arms, their faces just inches apart. Their heavy breaths mingling. Sam knew that they had to keep singing, despite Henry's slight tumble into his arms. And having to catch Henry for once, rather than the metaphorical way around, made Sam more courageous. Sam smiled as he sang.

_**SAM:**_

_Now, I've _

_**HENRY:**_

_I've_

Henry was a little shaky from almost messing up, he stared into Sam's bright eyes, trying to catch his breath, his 'I've' came out softly, breathlessly.

_**SAM:**_

_Had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before_

_**HENRY:**_

_Never felt this way_

_**SAM:**_

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you!_

Henry's shy smile made Sam's heart flutter and soar, making his smile growing even bigger. And when he sang 'it's the truth' he meant it, the way Henry made him feel was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Sam stepped back and pointed to Henry as he sang, giving Henry the motivation to belt out his big notes.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_(__**Henry: **__I've Had!) I've had the time of my life (__**Henry: **__Of my life!)_

_No I've never felt this way before (__**Henry:**__ Never felt this way)_

_Yes I swear, (__**Henry:**__ Yes I swear!) it's the truth (__**Henry:**__ It's the truth!)_

_And I owe it all to you 'cause:_

Kurt sat with the Warblers as Henry belted and Sam beamed singing next to him. They made good leads, however risky. Sam's soft yet powerful voice and Henry's belting voice and confidence gave them an edge that Kurt knew the Warblers would have to contend with. But even through all that, the pain of watching them up there was still devastating.

_I've had the time of my life, (__**Sam: **__Had the time of my life!)_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found (__**Henry: **__Till I found!) the truth (__**Henry: **__The truth!) and I owe it all to you!_

_Ba bum bum. Ba bum bum. Ba bum bum. Ba bum bum. Ba bum ba bum!_

_**SAM/HENRY:**_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

The whole club came together with the 'ba bum's and the 'oh's s Henry and Sam moved closer together for the soft ending.

_**SAM:**_

_Now I've_

_**HENRY:**_

_I've _

_**SAM/HENRY:**_

_Had the time of my life…._

It was very similar to Regionals last year, the whole club stood in waited breath for a sign, applause or booing. It took a moment but the applause did come, and even a few people stood. Henry beamed and nudged Sam a little who laughed softly over the applause.

"You did…fantastic." Henry said catching his breath.

"We did fantastic." Sam corrected, glowing at his boyfriend.

Henry resisted the urge to kiss him, knowing it might not do well with the judges. "Ready?"

Sam nodded. "Of course."

They faced the audience and grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen: New Directions!"

The applause ran up again and the boys ran back into the group. Brittany and Rachel got Santana her hat and her microphone ready and the beginning beat of 'Valerie' started. Brittany and Mike danced around Santana as her voice twanged over the audience. The audience had seemingly forgot the awkwardness of the earlier duet due to Mike and Brittany's crazy dance moves.

Kurt watched Mike and Brittany tear up the stage and Santana work the audience with her sassy performance; even with Blaine glancing at him worriedly. He missed this, the amazing group number and dance. He missed New Directions. But then he saw Henry and Sam dancing along with the rest of the glee club, and his memory of his old glee club felt…tainted. It hurt.

But that pain was all he was going to need. He was going to channel that pain, that betrayal, and put it into his solo. He was going to show New Directions, Henry and Sam, the Warblers, everyone, what he could do, what real singing was.

Pure emotion of the voice, of music.

And that thought was fueling Kurt as he stood behind the curtain, waiting for his time.

His hands were a little clammy, his heart was beating a little too loudly, and his mind was racing a little too quickly. But despite that, he was ready. His mind was clear and his feelings were stone cold set.

"You ready?"

Kurt lifted his head from the stage floor and saw Eli standing there. Kurt nodded after a moment. "More than ready."

Eli smiled. "Good. I was hoping Blaine's lackluster attitude wouldn't affect you today. So I'm glad that it hasn't."

Kurt frowned at the tall boy. "Lackluster?"

Eli sighed. "For competitions, Blaine is usually quite chipper and upbeat, but for some reason he's a little quiet and distant today." Eli then grinned. "But I think we all know why."

"We do?" Kurt asked, generally confused with the blond as always.

Eli laughed. "He's a little shaken; out of his element really. And it's not a bad thing; he's learning; growing. And we all have a certain little bird to thank for that."

Now Kurt was really confused. "A certain little bird?"

"A….warbler if you will." Eli smirked.

Kurt blinked. There was a moment of silence. "You're so cryptic." Kurt waved off, more focused on their first number. "I will never understand you."

Eli smiled. "There's not much to understand. Blaine needs time, time to grow and see through the fog of his past. That's why you're closing and Blaine's going first. You need to finish it, because right now…Blaine can't."

Kurt stared. Eli had said some odd things before, but Kurt was sure this one took the cake. "He can't close our set list? Well, 'Hey Soul Sister' is an overplayed generic song. But Blaine's an excellent singer. I don't see why he couldn't close us out. Not that I'm complaining. It's just that the ballad is usually first."

Eli shook his head, smiling. "Blaine is an excellent singer, one of the best the Warbler's have had. But like everyone, he's not perfect. There's something he's missing, and I'm more than positive you have it." Eli's eyes shone brightly as he laid a long gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You complete Blaine."

'You complete Blaine'.

Those words rattled Kurt to the core. No one had said that to him, not since he and Henry were together. And god how that seemed so long ago. But the way Eli spoke, so secretively, as if he was in on something with himself that only he knew. It scared and yet reassured Kurt. Reassured Kurt that for some reason, he was needed and he was doing the right thing.

Kurt smiled softly. "Well, thank you Eli. I may not know exactly what you mean more than…well all the time, but I'm sure you know what you're doing, or at least I'm sure you're sure you know what you're doing. But either way, I'll do my best."

Eli grinned. "I know you will. Now let's get in formation for Blaine's song."

So the separated and Blaine sang 'Hey Soul Sister' as their opening song. Kurt was a little bummed about Blaine's choice, and the lack of dancing. But at least Kurt got them all in the white button up and black vests with the Dalton tie. They looked so much better and casual. But the song was…like Eli said about Blaine, lackluster. It was underwhelming and it never really got the crowd going.

Kurt's mind was still contemplating what Rachel had told him about Henry and Sam, as well as what Eli had said about Blaine. Blaine had a past, Kurt knew that, but he had yet to discuss it with Blaine, or anyone at Dalton. Maybe…

Kurt missed a step.

_Crap!_ Kurt thought._ I need to focus! I can't let Henry or anything else mess me up!_ Kurt looked out at the audience and saw his old friends sitting out there. Puck looked at little angry, or maybe disappointed, but Finn looked supportive as any brother would, and close to him was Rachel. She caught eyes with Kurt and smiled. Kurt saw her make a motion for him to smile, but her smile was creepy and he felt nowhere near like smiling. He tried to smile, to show Rachel and everyone he was okay, but it seemed awkward and way too forced.

The song ended and the audience gave them a round of applause. From his side, Henry heard Lauren laugh. "If that's all they got then I don't even know why I'm here. They suck."

Henry sighed inwardly. He kind of agreed with her. Not because he hated Blaine, but he did though, don't get him wrong, but the song was slow and it had no climax. And the sidesteps were sad.

They definitely had it in the bag.

But then the audience died down and Kurt walked in front of the Warblers; the lights dropping down to only Kurt and the afterglow on the rest of the boys. "Wait what's going on?" Tina whispered.

Henry heard Finn speak next. "Kurt's got a solo, how shhh!"

Henry felt his heart clench and soar. Kurt had finally gotten a solo, something he's carved ever since glee started. But Kurt had a solo, after all this…what would he sing? How many diva ballads were there?

But the Warblers in the back started to 'bum' the piano notes and everyone fell silent.

Kurt looked up from the stage floor and slowly looked up out towards the audience. His face was solemn and pale, but his eyes shone with purpose.

_**KURT:**_

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_Living alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_When I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home_

They lyrics meant something to Kurt. Leaving McKinley, he had to go, but that didn't meant he wanted to. He missed New Directions more than anything, and being so far away, and soon to be boarding over 2 hours away. It was like he was singing right to them.

He was all by himself.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_Hard to be sure..._

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And loves so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure_

Kurt's mind flashed back to what Henry had said before, his lack of trust, his distant nature and closed off attitude. It hurt when he said it, but even now, it still felt true. He was introverted and wary of trusting anyone. But he found people, at McKinley and now at Dalton. He may not fully trust them, but he was trying, he was maturing.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

Kurt stood alone in the spotlight as the two beatboxers took over the piano solo. In the audience, Henry sat rigid next to Sam. Kurt's voice, his strong, sad voice, left Henry shaken. His hand trembled and his eyes were unblinking.

Kurt knew.

Sam looked at Kurt and then at Henry. His face contorted in confusion, but when Henry didn't move, didn't blink, seemingly didn't even breathe, Sam knew something was wrong. This song, what did it mean? Or what did Henry know? The two boys sat in silence; one in confusion, the other in both horror and awe.

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_Making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

Kurt sang in almost of a whisper. He felt himself losing control; tears close to spilling. He was guarded, he knew that, but he didn't want to be. He wanted to be able to open up to people, to trust people, to be able to love someone deeply and fully and trust just the same. But he knew that he was far from that just yet, he just needed to- he needed to….

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

He needed to just be free; to open his heart and risk it all.

_Anymore!_

Henry, along with most of the audience, felt the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Chills racked him as Kurt belted the 'anymore' as loudly and clearly as Henry had ever heard him sing. Kurt had always been sort of a soft singer, but hearing him belt his heart and soul out to all these people…It was haunting, breathtaking, enchanting, terrifying, everything all at the same time.

Everyone was blown away.

_All by myself!_

_Don't wanna live_

_Oh! _

Kurt felt the stunned silence of everyone wash over him as he belted again and again. He felt all his pain, wanting, fear, love, and trust flow through him and over the auditorium; entrancing everyone. He felt freer, awakened, open and relaxed.

He felt like himself.

For maybe the very first time.

_Don't wanna live_

_By myself, by myself_

_Anymore!_

_By myself_

_Anymore_

_Oh!_

The whole group sang their parts loudly behind Kurt as he belted the final note; it was a wall of sound that took up every space of the room. When Kurt's song was fully over, Mercedes was the first one standing. She stood and clapped even more proudly. Little by little the entire audience stood as well. Mercedes motioned for the rest of New Directions to stand as well, and they did. Finn shot up almost as soon as Mercedes did, and Rachel followed. Everyone else stood too, but Henry couldn't. He was frozen; shocked at Kurt and his voice, his resolve, his pain. Kurt knew; Kurt knew about him and Sam and who Sam really was, and that emotion in the song, it was because of him. That pain was his fault.

And it killed him.

He tried to shake the feeling and stand. His legs were shaking and his eyes never left Kurt, but he slowly stood. Sam was already up and watched Henry's wide eyes and stiff stance. Sam stared at his boyfriend for a minute, wanting to know what had happened during the song to make him like this, but he knew better than to ask it now. He'd wait until they were waiting for the judges' decision.

Kurt left the stage with a rush of teenage boys. They charged at him and carried him off in a flurry as soon as the curtains fell. They were cheering and shouting all the way back to their greenroom. They ran into the room and chatted loudly as the all took seats.

"Wow! We're totally going to win!" Nick, shouted.

"New Directions were good but we so beat them with Kurt's song!" Greg laughed.

"Yeah! Say, Kurt. When did you learn to sing like that?" A freshman, Riker, asked in their state of euphoria.

"Yes." Eli smiled. "We all thought you could only sing softly, what with 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina', and 'Defying Gravity'. We never knew you could belt like that."

Kurt blushed at the compliment, but his mind traveled elsewhere. Back to when he learned to sing like that.

**It was late last year, just after regionals. Even though they had lost, Kurt and Henry were still practicing singing together. It was afterschool and both boys were alone in the choir room. Kurt and Henry were singing 'Endless Love' to each other, like they usually would. Afterward, Henry smiled contently. "You know how much I love singing with your, right?"**

** Kurt smirked. "Well, I'm certain that it's a lot more than you like singing with Rachel or Santana."**

** Henry shuddered. "Of course." He stood next to Kurt, very close to Kurt in fact. "I wouldn't want to sing with anyone else. Our voices go so well together."**

** Kurt smiled and leaned up to capture Henry's lips in a kiss. "That they do." His smile fell and we walked a little ways away. "But, I just can't sing loudly. I mean, Mercedes gets the final notes on every song, Rachel gets the belting ballads, and you're able to belt too. If I want to get a solo from Rachel's harpy talons next season, I need to widen my power range. I need to learn how to belt."**

** Henry was giving Kurt a lovesick grin from behind him. It made Henry's heart soar when Kurt was so deep in thought about singing, glee, or beating Rachel in general. He moved to stand right behind Kurt; his chest up against Kurt's shoulders. Kurt stilled but leaned into Henry.**

** "You want to learn how to belt?" Henry asked, his breath ghosting Kurt's neck. Kurt nodded, his eyes closing happily. Henry grinned. "Okay, then pick your favorite note and hold it out as long as you can."**

** Kurt was a little taken aback by Henry's actual seriousness about this but was instantly interested at the prospect of being able to sing louder. He did was Henry told and held out his best note.**

** "Okay, good." Henry said as Kurt sang. He wrapped his arm around to Kurt's stomach and laid his flat hand gently against Kurt's stomach. "Belting really isn't anything special, it just takes some practice. Now I'm going to press against your stomach, which will push your diaphragm and make more air come out and thus increase the volume of your voice." Henry pressed against Kurt's stomach and Kurt felt his voice grow louder. "But that's not all, you need to raise your soft palate and open your mouth wider. Lastly you got to raise your chest voice into your head voice." Kurt followed closely and when he did as Henry instructed, he felt his voice reverberate into his head and chest and ring through the choir room.**

** Kurt let it ring out for a few moments before he stopped and hugged him fiercely. Henry laughed into the hug and held Kurt close. "That was great, babe! It's not full power, but you'll just need to practice; get the feeling of belting and keep building up you stamina so you can hold it longer."**

** Kurt grinned up at Henry. "Oh, you have no idea amazing how amazing this is! Thank you so much!" Kurt squealed. "Now I'm going to blow Rachel out of the water and all the diva ballads will be mine!" Kurt laughed.**

** Henry couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "You're adorable." He said softly. "I love you."**

** Kurt gave his boyfriend a shy soft smile. "I love you too."**

** Henry kissed Kurt and let the feeling last, taking it all in. When Henry released, he spoke. "Now how about you show me how to hold the vibrato on the higher notes. I suck at it and you make it look so easy!"**

** Kurt smirked. "I guess, but it'll take some time to be as perfect as me." He joked.**

** "If it's with you, then I'll give you all the time in the world." Henry said lovingly.**

** Kurt felt his heart melt. "I'm going to hold you to that." He whispered.**

Kurt felt his eyes sting with past memories of Henry. They wanted all the time in the world together, but it didn't last. It never lasted. He shook those painful memories away and smiled at his new group of friends. "I always like to keep a few tricks up my sleeve." Kurt tried to grin.

Eli looked at Kurt calculatingly. Eli didn't speak but he knew something had changed. True, a good singer does in case they need to blow someone out of the water for solos, but he and the rest of the Warblers heard Kurt in practice and he never sounded like that. He didn't have that sort of painful emotion.

It must have been from seeing his old friends and competing against them or it was because of that brown-haired and the blond boy singing together. It had to be that. But Eli wasn't one to push and pry, and Blaine looked like a lost puppy once he saw those two and he was constantly glancing at Kurt during the performance. Blaine would be the one to ask if Kurt was all right, and most likely get the story out, causing Wes and David to somehow overhear or squeeze it out of Blaine. He'd find out soon enough, the Warblers were terrible gossips after all.

Eli then looked around the greenroom, seeing every bright hopeful face of his friends, that's when he found Blaine with his usual group of Wes and David. Though Blaine wasn't really talking, he was staring at the floor while the other two prattled on about something probably illegal or highly immature. But Eli kept his eyes trained on Blaine and his downtrodden expression.

Blaine was not used to singing with emotion, not anymore at least. He was pushed to fit in, pushed to be someone he wasn't and that's why he was at Dalton, but Eli still didn't understand why he hadn't broken free of that hold yet. What was still holding him back from being his true self? Eli looked back at Kurt who was talking with Thad and Riker. Maybe Kurt was the one to finally get him out of his shell.

Eli hoped as much.

Because with Kurt here and the obvious chemistry between him and Blaine, something had to give.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the New Directions greenroom, the earlier fighting had seemed to stop after the rush of performing and the bicker of solos now done.

Though Finn and Rachel were not talking still, Artie and Brittany had apparently made up and so had Mike and Tina. And after releasing some tension with 'Time of My Life', Sam was in high spirits. He and Santana shared a head nod in a sort of 'good job at not sucking', and he went to sit next to Henry. He turned to talk to him, but stopped when he saw that stony frozen face that Henry had had when Kurt was singing.

"Henry? Are you…okay?" Sam asked quietly so only Henry could hear.

Henry seemed to unwind at the sound of Sam's voice, but his face didn't change. He looked at Sam and the way his eyes shone, it made him seem much older than 17. "He knows." Henry whispered.

Sam tilted his head to look at his boyfriend better. "What? Who know what?"

"Kurt knows." Henry said quickly, a little louder in frustration. "Kurt knows about us."

Sam was still confused. "Well…yeah. I mean he just saw us sing together."

"Not just that." Henry said. "He knows that we've also dated before."

A few of the other glee club members glanced at the two. Mercedes, one of them, narrowed her eyes. No one was supposed to tell him, or at least anyone that Kurt would really talk to after he left, which Mercedes shallowly thought was only her and Finn. She glared at the boy in question, who had overheard Sam and Henry as well. He shook his head, eyes wide.

"Kurt knows." Sam breathed. "I mean, he was bound to find out right? Is this bad?"

Henry shook his head. "I guess not. It's just…."

"The way he sang it." Rachel said, coming up to the boys. "He sang it with so much feeling, I'm sure anyone would say he could have wrote the song himself." Henry stared at the short girl while Sam still looked confused. "I told him. And if it was my place or not to tell him doesn't matter. He asked what was going on at McKinley, so I told him. He put his heart in that song, Henry. Because of you, because of everything that's happened to him. He put more emotion in that song than I could ever dream of, and if we lose, I won't be disappointed because it was to him and that song."

She walked away briskly, not a storm out as usual, and sat on a sofa. The whole glee club sat in silence after that and Sam figured that Kurt knowing was why Henry was so shaken, and what Rachel said probably didn't help.

Sam was at a loss. He had no clue what to do to console Henry. He was his boyfriend and he didn't even know what to do. Should he kiss him? Hold him? Go buy him an ice cream cone? They weren't really all that romantic back when they dated before, not that Sam knew of, so he was a little limited.

Sam figured the simple gift gets the award and just held Henry's hand.

Henry felt Sam's large hand wrap around his and he felt his body instantly settle next to Sam. Rachel was right, that song was a killer and it was probably the best singing Henry had ever heard from Kurt, even better than when they did 'Faithfully', and knowing that he caused that stung. Knowing that he made Kurt like that, that all this happened partly, if not fully, because of him stilled Henry's heart each time.

He had to make that pain go away. He had to take away Kurt's pain too. Give them both some closure.

He had to talk to Kurt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a tie.

A fucking tie.

Henry was floored. When in the hell did the show choir administration give out goddamn ties!

But the casually awkward applause proved it. The Warblers and New Directions had tied; both of them would be moving on to Regionals.

Henry clapped and watched as the rest of the glee club gave each other congratulatory hugs, high fives, and fist bumps. Henry was still sort of a pariah since he and Sam came out as a couple. Which was fine by Henry, he understood; he had lied big time and this was the price to pay. They'd get over it; he'd get over it. Hopefully a huge glee club scandal would happen soon and the attention would drift away from him. Henry was just glad they accepted Sam and didn't treat him poorly or ignore him.

But as the two groups broke apart in the congratulations, Henry spotted Kurt. He wasn't with the Blaine guy, which was odd in itself, but he was high fiving and talking with a really tall blond guy and a tanner Asian boy.

Henry moved to walk across the stage but a large rough hand stopped him. "Don't go near him." Finn warned lowly, his eyes glaring right through Henry.

Henry had half a mind to be afraid for a moment, but then he knew that Finn was Finn and not really a fighter. Still, when it came to Kurt, Finn just might throw a punch. There was no telling how far Finn would go for Kurt, so Henry didn't talk back to Finn, he simply shook Finn's grip and moved away.

"I said don't go near him. Ever." Finn growled.

"And I say mind your own business." Henry retorted, his mind not catching up to his angry mouth.

"You better watch it." Finn sneered, grabbing Henry's arm again. "Or I'll clock you right here. Leave. Kurt. Alone. He's happier now, he's safe, he's had a solo and he's got friends over at that school. He's happier now and I won't have you screwing that up."

Everything Finn was saying was true. Henry saw how comfortable Kurt looked with those boys, and he held the team with his solos, and he was nowhere near Karofsky. He _was_ happy.

Henry deflated, his held arm falling to his side. He stared intently at the floor, his eyes looked dead. Finn still held his arm, in case Henry did try something, but he watched Henry's face fall apart. But Henry had no reason to in Finn's eyes. He did this all to himself, he should have just been honest with Kurt to begin with and not lie at all.

_Maybe,_ Finn thought_, I should listen to my own advice. Then me and Rachel wouldn't be fighting._

But Finn didn't let that stop him from hating Henry. Either way, he hurt Kurt, and Finn wasn't going to let that jerk get away with it. "Let him go." Finn said once more.

Henry's face scrunched up and he ripped his arm away. He didn't say a word as he stormed off to the greenroom.

Finn stood there in triumph for keeping him away from Kurt, and from the corner of his eye, Blaine watched the whole thing, thankful for Finn intervening. Blaine was sure he, or even Kurt after seeing New Direction's duet, wouldn't stop themselves from reaming Henry out.

Blaine would have knocked the dude's lights out. Who the hell moves on in a month?

But in the end, Henry had walked off and Kurt was free from having to fight with him, so Blaine too his chance and went by Kurt who was talking with Eli and Riker. He listened and joined in when prompted. He didn't want to do anything much, he didn't want to start a conversation, just happily sit back and watch Kurt glow in the after win (tie) glory.

Kurt was adorable when he smiled like that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, the Warblers had arrived back at Dalton, the common room already decked out for food, candy, videogames, and other stuff in celebration of their kind of win. Kurt had opted to not join in on the festivities on the account of already making family plans, when in reality, after seeing Sam and Henry together, he wasn't much in the mood for anything.

So Kurt went home and finished packing, for tomorrow morning he and the rest of his family would help him move into the Dalton dorms. He still had no clue what house he was in or even who his roommate was. He just hoped he had a large enough bathroom to put out all his face care products.

Finn had gone out with the glee guys after family dinner, which gave Kurt the peace and quiet needed to emotionally pack his things. His iPod was softly playing music in the background as Kurt put his whole life into boxes.

He tried to put things away in a certain order, but his mind wandered as he lost focus. And his mind wandered to what had happened earlier that day.

He poured his heart into his solo and sang the best he's ever done before. But it came at a price; having to sit and watch his ex-boyfriend move on so fast and sing a duet with his new boyfriend in front of everyone.

Henry had lied to him. 'Johnny' was right in front of him the entire time, and Kurt was close to sniffing out the truth during the duets week, but Henry never said a thing. And then he goes right into Sam's arms as soon as Kurt left.

What a fool Kurt was.

How could he have ever been in love with a guy who broke all his promises and lied to his face constantly? What had been the point?

Kurt shook his head. He was done with that now. Especially after today. He was done with Henry, he was done with Karofsky, he was done with all of that. He was a Dalton Academy Warbler now.

And he was loving it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Henry was lying in bed at home, not being invited to the glee guys' outing while Sam was. It stung, but Henry knew it was coming, and not to mention that he kind of deserved it. No one was really talking to him anyway, besides Quinn and Sam.

So he stuck out at home, his parents watching a movie together in the living room. Henry looked out the window and watched the car lights passing and lighting up the falling snow. He was tired, exhausted, and emotionally drained.

He and Sam had successfully sung their duet and at least help move their team to Regionals. He still thought the whole 'glee clubs can tie' thing was a joke, but what can you do?

He had wanted to talk to Kurt; he wanted to say… to say something after watching that performance of 'All By Myself'. But Finn had stopped him, and maybe that was good, because in reality Henry had no idea what he would have said. Sorry I'm dating Sam and you're still kind of crushing on that short loser? Sorry you had to transfer and be a 'Dalton Droid'? Every time Henry tried to think of something to say to Kurt, it always ended up coming out with him sounding like a complete ass.

Henry sighed loudly and rolled over on his side away from the window. He may have had Sam, and just helped New Directions to Regionals, but life kind of sucked.

And it was only going to get worse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt stood out on the driveway, fully donned in a furry winter outfit. He was tilting his head left and right, trying to figure it out.

Where the hell was he going to fit his last box of moisturizers in the trunk of his Navigator?

He tried to shove it here and there but either it wouldn't fit and fall out, or the whole intricate 'Tetris'-ed trunk would fall apart. He didn't want to leave it behind; there were important creams in it! But there was just no room for-

"You know I can just carry that on my lap." Finn deadpanned from his spot next to Kurt, looking strangely at him.

Kurt eyed his brother. "It's a two hour drive Finn. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Finn looked at Kurt with an even stranger look. "Dude…it's just a box."

"Just a box?" Kurt asked, getting louder. "This 'box' happens to hold several hundreds of dollars worth of skin care products! If you were to, say, doze off during the drive and they fell all over the backseat of the car, I would be devastated!"

Finn rolled his eyes and took the box. "I'm taking the damn box. Now get in the car." Finn walked up to the backseat and before Kurt could open his mouth to retort, Finn spoke again. "And I won't fall asleep! Jeez, Kurt have a little faith in me."

45 minuets later, Finn was asleep.

Kurt glared at his 'older' brother with a fiery passion. Finn was curled up in a ball next to him while Burt and Carole were in the front seats. He said he wouldn't fall asleep! Now look! He's passed out! At least Finn had the box securely locked in his wrapped torso so the bottles wouldn't fall or anything. But still…

Kurt sighed, what a battle it was, having a brother. But he wouldn't want it any other way. Especially today, because today he was finally moving to Dalton; leaving his old school, friends and family behind for five days out of the week. He was excited, nervous, sad, worried, all of the above. He just wanted to at least know one person in the same house as him. Maybe he was in Trilling house with Chris.

The Hudmel family turned into Dalton Drive and parked in front of the main building where they were met with a surprise.

Kurt was going to kill them.

Standing at the front doors of Dalton were Wes, David, Flint, Eli, and of course Blaine, only that wasn't the most surprising thing. What was surprising, or embarrassing for Kurt was that all of them, except for Blaine who looked like he was embarrassed to even know the guys, were each holding a rose and grinning like idiots. And Wes even had his rose in his mouth.

"Who are they?" Finn asked, just woken up from his traitorous nap.

Kurt, rapidly blushing groaned. "Those would be a few of the Warblers….and my friends."

"Oh they look so cute!" Carole laughed.

"Are they…?" Burt trailed off.

"No. Just Blaine." Kurt clarified. "But I'm pretty sure they're all mentally impaired somehow."

As soon as the car came to a stop, each of the four more mischievous Warblers took a door and opened it with a giant smile.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy." They all chimed eerily at the same time.

Kurt shuddered.

David was Finn's door, Wes was at Carole's, Flint was at Burt's and Eli was at Kurt's door. David and Flint handed their roses to Finn and Burt while Wes leered at Carole with the rose still in his mouth. He took it out and handed it to Carole. "Why, Kurt never told us he had a sister. And such a beautiful one at that!" He said smoothly.

Carole giggled and took the rose while Burt glared in confusion at the boy. "Oh, you're too kind!" Carole cooed. "But I'm his stepmother. Though flattery goes a long way with me."

Wes moved his eyebrows up and down. "Flattery then? Well, I can do much more than flattery, Mrs. Hummel." Wes purred.

"Wes!" Both Blaine and Kurt scolded at the same time.

Finn looked terrified and angry at the Asian boy while Flint, Eli, and David tried to hold back their laughter. Burt found it amusing and decided to play along; show these kids what he's made of. He looked at Flint. "So, you gonna flatter me or what?" He asked.

Kurt smacked his head against the car while Wes burst out into laughter along with David as Flint reddened deeply. "I,-I, uh…" The muscular boy stammered.

Burt laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Just messing with ya kid!"

Kurt glared at the smirking blond at his door. "What's going on?" He whispered harshly as the others began chatting with each other.

Eli smirked even wider. "Blaine said he was going to help you unpack, so of course we decided to come along. And what better way to greet your family with roses and scorching embarrassment?"

Kurt scowled but snatched the rose anyway. "Well, Wes hitting on my stepmother was a good strategy, though rather horrifying." Kurt moved past Eli and began to open the back hatch of the car.

"Woah! Hold on there Kurtie!" Wes chirped as he ran back to Kurt, stopping him from grabbing a box. "Let us handle this! Or really just Flint. I'm sure he can carry this all by himself."

"I'm not a pack-mule." Flint grumbled as he started grabbing boxes.

Wes grinned. "Of course not! Though you can carry twice as much as any of us so…"

David went to help Flint. "Don't be lazy, Wes. We all agreed to help out."

"And I am helping!" Wes cried. "I have the room key! And the Dalton introduction pamphlet!"

"No, I have those." Blaine said flatly.

Wes ignored David and Blaine and opted to instead smile at the whole Hudmel family as the others began to grab boxes. "So, as we said before, welcome to Dalton!" Wes grinned. "As the captain of the Warblers-"

"One of the three members of the council!" David grunted as he lifted a box.

"Whatever." We sighed. "As such, as well as being a senior and a friend of Kurt here, I have been graced with the duty of showing you all to the new residence of Kurt Warbler- I mean Hummel."

Blaine shook his head as Wes spoke, but caught eyesight with Kurt and smiled brightly in hello. Kurt grinned back and gave a little wave, and rolling his eyes at Wes.

"So, first off, as Kurt knows but you three may not, is that Dalton is divided into four houses: Trilling, Queensburg, Seltzer, and Whitbeck. And as I've been told, Kurt has luckily been selected to live in Whitbeck house!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." Kurt mumbled.

"Why's he lucky?" Finn asked.

"That's where all of us live!" Wes exclaimed.

"Ohhhhh." Finn said, grinning slyly at Kurt.

"Good luck, kiddo." Burt deadpanned.

"It'll be fun!" David smiled as he walked down the path to Whitbeck with the rest of the group.

"Yes, you've seen our house, Kurt, it's very well kept and the rooms are quite spacious." Eli said highly.

Wes shared a look with David as Blaine caught up to Kurt. "Yeah, it's going to be awesome. Oh! And I have your room sheet right here!" Blaine pulled out a small packet of paper and key from his blazer pocket. "It says here that your room number is 1017, and that would be right-"

Blaine froze as stared at the door in question. 1017. Blaine stared for a good ten seconds, just staring unblinking. Kurt glanced worriedly at the shorter boy. "Blaine? Is something wrong?"

Eli was smirking at the whole scene, Flint looked a little disgusted, or really angry, while Wes and David looked about ready to burst.

"This….this is my room." Blaine said.

That was all it took. Wes and David instantly burst into hysterics; Wes falling and rolling on the floor in laughter. Blaine continued to stare as Kurt realized what had happened.

"Wait, how do you not know your own room number?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't bother to, I just…know where my door is you know? I never bothered to remember it, just where the door was." He glared at the two boys howling with laughter. "And I assume you two idiots had something to do with this?"

Wes couldn't stop laughing so David had to try and breathe to speak. "We- We may have had something to do with it."

Wes and David smirked wickedly. "Kurt Hummel, meet your new roommate!"

Kurt was going to have a stroke from these two. There was no way…

"You didn't have a roommate?" Kurt asked.

"I got lucky the Whitbeck house numbers were odd." Blaine said absentmindedly, still glaring at the duo. "I don't even know how you two could do this."

"It wasn't hard." Wes laughed. "You keep forgetting that my aunt is the dean of admissions!"

Blaine blinked. "Oh. That's right."

"And, really, where else was Kurt going to go? He was already picked to be in Whitbeck, we just made sure he had a good roommate since us four are all taken." David chortled, regaining his composure somewhat.

Burt, oblivious to the underlying (sexual) tension, nodded at the two clowns. "That's pretty nice of you to do. Thanks for making my kid feel more comfortable here."

David smiled at the parents, his Dalton image shining more since Burt seemed serious. "It was no problem; we wanted Kurt to feel as at home as possible."

Wes followed suit and acted like a normal human being. "We couldn't have Kurt thrown right into Dalton academics, the Warblers, and moving away from home without someone he knew rooming with him. It wouldn't be fair."

_Fair my ass._ Blaine thought. _Not that I mind, but there has to be something more to these two nimrods' plan. _

"Well thank you so much. I'm sure Kurt will love it." Carole said. "Right, Kurt?

Kurt's mind had been a little off track since he realized that he was rooming with Blaine. He'd be living in the same room as Blaine, sharing the same bathroom as Blaine. Sleeping with Blaine.

And so the mind went into the gutter.

But Kurt shook his thought quickly and narrowed his eyes at David and Wes. "Yeah…thanks." He said warily. The two only grinned back, snickering.

"Well, what's the point of standing out here for! Let's get in there and unpack!" Burt laughed.

Blaine laughed shakily. "Uh, yeah sure." He said, his face slowly turning red as he unlocked the door. The door opened and a faint gasp was heard. It was Kurt of course.

Kurt had almost fainted.

The room, while completely furnished with a bed for Kurt's arrival (sneaked in by David and Wes while Blaine was at breakfast), was a disaster area. Blaine had socks, Dalton t-shirts, sweatshirts, pajamas all strewn about the floor. His bed was a ruffled pile of blankets. His desk was piled high with school papers, song lyrics and textbooks.

Blaine cringed as the group slowly trickled into the dorm room. The other Dalton boys knew full well the extent of Blaine's….cleanliness, so they all had matching evil grins and stifled laughter. Kurt was paler than what should be allowed, and Finn didn't seem fazed, probably because it was cleaner than his own room.

"This is so…cozy." Carole tried.

"This place is a mess." Burt stated.

"Dad!" Kurt scolded. "It's not a mess." Kurt tried to say but it was heavily strained. "It…it just needs a little bit of tidying. And my personal touch of course." Kurt knew Blaine had an imperfection somewhere in that curly head of his, and it was this.

This disaster area of a room.

"Oh, no it's a mess." Wes chirped happily. "Blaine's a slob."

"Wesley." Blaine groaned.

"It's pretty bad." David said as he placed one of Kurt's boxes on the open bed. He glanced around the room. "Actually, I think Blaine may have cleaned."

Wes snorted and Blaine looked mortified. He quickly began to clean his messes up. "I haven't had a roommate since I transferred here, and I guess I'm just not used to having someone else around. But I'll keep my stuff clean, I promise, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head in affection. "Oh, Blaine. I feel that I should put up 'Caution!' tape, or 'Toxic' signs." Kurt laughed. "But seriously, Blaine, it's fine. Teenage boys are supposed to be messy. And I've roomed with Finn before, so I'm not all that shocked."

Blaine grinned sheepishly as he cleaned. "Yeah, but are you messy?"

"Well…" Kurt trailed off with a smirk. "I'm not just your run-of-the-mill teenage boy. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine laughed while Finn and the disaster duo looked indignant. "I'll keep that in mind."

So Kurt and his family, along with his friends, all spent the rest of the day unpacking Kurt's belongings. Kurt enjoyed it, having his new friends meet his family, except that Wes kept on trying to try on some of Kurt's clothes and David almost spilled one of he bottles of conditioner. But all in all, Kurt's stuff remained intact and was put away neatly.

"Well, I think that's it." Kurt said happily looking around the room. Kurt's side was neatly done since he just moved in. His desk held his school items and his laptop while his closet was bursting with uniforms and some of his clothes from home. His bed was dressed in a dark green and grey stripe pattern and there were at least ten pillows of various sizes on it.

The Dalton boys sensed that goodbyes were approaching so they began to take their leave. "Well, Flint and I better head back. We have an economics test to study for." Eli said as he guided Flint out of the room. "We'll see you later, Kurt. Enjoy rooming with Blaine."

"Yeah, we better head out too." David said, and quickly gave Wes a look before he could pout. "I think we still have a trap set up for Nick over on the third floor."

Wes brightened. "Oh, yeah, that's right! I wonder if the feathers stuck." He wondered aloud as he and David ran out of the room to see their latest catch.

Blaine grabbed his keys. "Well, I'll let you guys say goodbye to each other. I'm just going to go to the cafeteria and grab a snack. It was nice meeting you all."

"See ya, dude." Finn grinned.

"Thank you for the help unpacking." Carole smiled.

Burt didn't say anything, he simply nodded. Kurt had told him long ago that Blaine was gay, and now that Kurt was rooming with him, by random assignment or teenage prank, Burt knew there was something there.

Once it was just the family, the atmosphere changed fast. Burt turned to his son. "Alright, kiddo. We're gonna take off." He took a large breath. "Now before you start rattling off all the things I can and can't eat, or what doesn't go well with plaid, I already have your list of allowed foods, and you already conned Carole into keeping tabs on my diet. And trust me, after having you as my son for this long, I know what goes with plaid." Kurt smiled gently. "Everything."

Kurt's face fell and Burt laughed. "Come here, kid." Burt laughed as he held his son close.

Kurt was almost in tears just from the hug. "Oh, Dad…." He whispered as the hugged.

"I know you'll be far away." Burt started. "And I know it's going to be a rough transition, but I also know you, Kurt. You already have friends here, no matter how odd they are. And I know you'll make other friends too. And you still have your singing." Burt sighed and looked Kurt right in the eyes. "You're a good kid and you're gonna be fine, trust me. There's no reason to worry about me. I'll be okay. Now I want you to be safe and happy Kurt." Burt hugged his son again. "That's all I want for you, son. It's what you deserve."

Kurt had a few tears down his face, still clutching his dad. "Thanks, Dad for everything. I love you…so much."

"I love you too, Kurt. More than the whole world." Burt smiled. He moved back so Finn and Carole could say goodbye too.

Carole came up to Kurt with a teary smile. "Oh, sweetie, I know it's going to be tough at first but you're going to have an amazing time here. With those boys around I'm sure you'll have plenty to do…or clean up after. Just know that you can always come home, for any reason or no reason at all." She grinned. "That's why we're going to come back next weekend and leave the Navigator here. So you can come home whenever you want to. Sound good?"

Kurt hugged her tightly. "That's sounds perfect. Thank you so much Carole. I know you'll make sure Dad eats right, and you'll keep Finn from breaking anything, like the ceiling fans."

"Hey now." Finn said happily as he came up to Kurt next. "I'm not that big of a hassle am I?"

Kurt laughed and wiped his eyes. "Of course you are, Finn Hudson. But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Finn grinned widely and swooped Kurt up in a huge hug, causing the countertenor to squeak in surprise. "Same here, dude. I'm going to miss you singing around the house all the time."

Kurt was crying a little, saying goodbye and seeing just how far he and Finn had come since last year. "You're only going to miss me for my brownies."

"Your special double frosted mint brownies." Finn hummed in response.

"I knew it." Kurt deadpanned. "But I'm going to miss you too. It's going to be odd without the sound of random clatter from the latest thing you've run into or broken."

Finn grinned and gave Kurt a quick noogie before Kurt could squawk his protest about his hair. "You know you love me." Finn smirked.

Kurt sighed at his mussed hair and rolled his eyes. "No matter how much of a dork you are, I do love you." Kurt smiled.

Finn beamed. "Aw! I love you too!" Finn gave Kurt one more hug before he and Burt and Carole all stood in front of Kurt.

"Alright son, we're gone, but you better call us everyday, you hear? And don't do anything illegal with those boys. That one, Wes I think, he's a little out there so watch out for him."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, don't worry I will. And I'll call you everyday, don't worry. Now you better eat only the things on my list, you hear." Kurt mocked his dad with a smile.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Burt gave him one last hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We'll see you next weekend when we bring the car. Stay safe and have fun, but keep your grades up. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Finn, Carole and Burt walked out of Blaine and Kurt's dorm room and Kurt waved them off. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Kurt let out a long breath as he walked back into his new room. He flopped back on his bed and just took in the new atmosphere.

He was sad to leave his family, but he was finally all moved in at Dalton and right now, for Kurt, things couldn't look any better.

It was on, Dalton.

**A/N: And there it is! I really hoped you all liked it! Reviews are more than welcome and I love to reply to you all! **

** Next time on Glee: With Kurt finally easing into Dalton life, Christmas sneaks around the corner. With the Hudmel Christmas and the Warbler Secret Santa, Kurt's got a lot on his plate, but at least there's no drama right? Right? Kurt's going to find out more than he wanted and he's finally going to get the closure he deserves.**

** Excerpt: He steeled his eyes and stood firm. "You shouldn't be here." He growled. **


	15. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Authors Note: I loved all your reviews last chapter; I read everyone and thank you all for reading. Please feel free to review again and let me know how you want the story to unfold. I am taking suggestions.

Chapter 15: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Kurt was messing with his desk, trying out different arrangement of his school supplies, when Blaine came back.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt greeted happily, it was kind of fun to have a roommate again, and Blaine at that. "How was your snack?"

"Fulfilling." Blaine laughed as he sat down on his bed. "So you digging the room?"

Kurt gave Blaine a very clear 'bitch please' look. "Digging? Well, I'd say that despite your knack for…cleanliness, I think this little room is quite the posh pad."

"Posh pad?" Blaine teased just as Kurt had. "I'm glad you like it though. And I will keep my disorder to my side." Blaine smiled at Kurt, having the little tiff during sectionals past them. "So, you ready to be a boarding student? I mean, it's not that bad since each room has it's own bathroom. But hey, you get what you pay for. We pay so much for tuition we should at least have a bathroom to ourselves."

Kurt laughed. "I'm more than excited about having our own bathroom. If I had to do my entire moisturizing routine in a common bathroom I would have died. But I really am happy to be living here. Since all the guys live in Whitbeck too, where do they live?"

"Well, Eli and Wes are on the second floor and Flint and David are just down the hall in 1022."

"I find it really weird that those four a rooming together but not with their regular hip attached twin." Kurt mused.

"Well rooming's random for the most part, Wes and David could have requested to room together, but imagine how terrifying that would be if they had free reign on a whole room. I think it's good to split those crazies up. Besides, Eli and Flint are too odd and secretive for them to live in the same room."

Kurt nodded. "They are pretty odd, and not a Wes/David kind of odd. Eli is always so cryptic and Flint has random bouts of being open and showing some emotion and even talking."

Blaine laughed. "I've known Eli for almost as long as I've known Wes and David, and it took me a while to get past Eli's way of talking and how he seems to have his own sort-of agenda. But that's what Flint's for. I've known Flint for only a year but he keeps Eli's head on sometimes when Eli gets a little too pompous for his own good. They are a good match for each other. Kind of like Wes and David, but not as psychopathic."

Kurt smiled; it was nice to have the regular Blaine back after his odd mood last week. He was about to ask more about the tall and strong duo but their door flew open and a winterized Wes and David came barging in.

"Kurtie! Blainey!" Wes shrieked. "Impromptu epic snowball fight!"

"It's a house battle! We have to defend our Whitbeck honor!" David chimed in with rivaled enthusiasm.

Kurt laughed. "No way, guys. I don't do snowball fights. Or snow."

"What?" Wes squawked. "How can you NOT like snow!"

"Snow is magical, Kurt! You can't deny it!" David argued.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Snow and I don't mix. And if I got a snowball blow to the head my hair would be in shambles. And you know how I am if my hair gets messed up." He gave the troublesome twosome a 'bitch, don't mess with me' look.

"Come on, Kurt! Have a little fun. Don't be so uptight!" Wes chided, using Kurt's own words from the last week.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow. "Uptight?"

David grinned. "Tighter than your pants."

Wes started giggling and Kurt looked indignantly at the two and then at his skinny jeans he was wearing. "My pants? My pants just so happen fit perfectly and are more in style and high quality than these horrid uniforms! My pants aren't too tight are they? Blaine, are my pants to tight?" Kurt turned to Blaine as he asked, and stopped short.

Blaine was already in full winter gear and ready to go. Blaine faced Kurt with a blinking unaware expression. "What, Kurt?"

"Wow, you got dressed fast." Kurt said absently.

"Yes, yes! Now you do the same!" Wes demanded, stomping his foot for emphasis.

Just then, Eli came to the door, dawned in a winter earflap hat over his light blond hair. "I hear we're getting slaughtered out there. We should hurry." Then he saw Kurt. "You're not dressed." He stated.

Kurt gaped. "Of course I'm not! I'm not going out there if we're being _slaughtered!_ My hair will never be the same again!"

Flint rounded up on the room as well, wearing a big red flannel coat. "Come on, guys, I feel the need to pelt a few at some Seltzers." He looked at Kurt. "You know it's cold outside, Kurt. You should probably wear a coat."

Kurt was astounded at the boys. "I am not going out there. I will get a snowball to the face that will most likely have ice in it. And I will cry. Then those painful tears will freeze and I will have frozen tears on my face. FROZEN TEARS."

Wes muttered to David. "What a tightwad."

Kurt glared. "FINE!" He surged to his closet behind Wes and David. Wes flung himself onto Blaine's bed in fear of murder and David skirted skillfully behind Flint…just in case. Kurt barreled through his clothes and pulled out his black and purple Russian hat and a black pea coat.

He put them on and jutted his hip as he glared at the boys. "Well? I'm ready to pillage and destroy."

Eli laughed at the scene while David and Wes beamed. "Yes! Let's rape, pillage, and burn!" Wes cheered.

"….I don't know about the whole rape part." Blaine said slowly.

"Yeah…raping might be a bit much." Eli smirked.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Not _literally_! Let's just get out there and kick some ass!"

Blaine nodded. "Let's do this."

They ran outside to find over a hundred boys running around the main yard and snowballs hurling in the air.

Wes gleamed at the sight and opened his mouth for his battle cry. "Attac-"

But he was cut off by a swift snowball to the face. "Shut it Montgomery!" A boy shouted, presumably the one who threw the icy weapon.

Wes stood frozen for a moment, the snow still on his face. Blaine snorted and Kurt started giggling. Eli gave Wes a smug smirk and Flint began packing snowballs. David peered at the direction of the voice and snowball.

"Steve?" David asked.

"What?" Wes shouted. "Steve! You're in _our_ house! Why would you throw a snowball at me?"

The boy, Steve, shouted back out from behind a tree. "You're loud as hell, Wes, you're going to give everyone's positions away. Not to mention you suck at snowball fights."

"I do not suck!" Wes cried indignantly as he wiped snow from his face.

"Actually…" Flint trialed off by Wes' glare.

But Eli wasn't so easily silenced. "Last year you figured the best plan of attack was full on blunt force. You ran right at the Trillings; you had had welts for weeks." Eli gave a suffering sigh. "You suck, Wesley."

Wes pouted. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not so tall that everyone can see me ABOVE the trees!"

Eli just shook his head. "My uncommon stature is not a problem if I'm quiet and crouch. At least I don't scream like a banshee and flail my arms when I attack."

Wes pouted even further and crossed his arms. Flint and Blaine were already over this argument and had proceeded to join the fight with the other Whitbecks. David stayed to pick up Wes' pride when he lost. Kurt was there for the entertainment.

"Well either way, I'm going to rage this time around. I'll show you! I'll show all of you!" Wes cried as he glared at everyone in the general vicinity. He then ran off towards the fight and started packing snowballs.

"I don't know what I did to deserve having an unruly child at the ripe age of 17." David sighed as he trudged out to the fight as well, most likely to protect Wes from hurting himself.

Eli shook his head, that perpetual smirk still on his face. "That Wes, I swear…" Eli then noticed that Kurt was still there. He smiled. "Yes?"

Kurt laughed lightly. "You know, for how cynical and often you smirk, I think that you really like the guys."

"Well of course." Eli waved off. "They mean quite much to me, Kurt. I don't see what your point is. Wes is endearing in his child-like stupidity. David is basically his ward, but an equal rival to Wes' brand of insufferableness, especially when they're hyped up on sugar. Blaine is a musical genius but a boy all the same, he also has an addiction to standing on random furniture. And Flint is…"

Kurt leaned in, finally getting to the bottom of Flint and Eli's odd relationship.

Eli saw Kurt's face, how interested he looked, and realized how far he'd let himself be taken away with describing his friends. His eyes steeled and he stood at his full height. "Flint is very important to me."

Kurt blinked. That was it? That's all Eli had to say about Flint? That he was very important to him. Hell, by now, even Wes and David were very important to Kurt! Why did Eli look so defensive when he asked? What was going on?

Kurt was about to ask more, but Eli grabbed a bunch of snow and started mashing it into a ball. "You better start making some snowballs, you don't want to get pelted in the face." He muttered as he made his snowballs and walked off towards the battle.

Kurt simply stared. Well, he got a little deeper into the life and times of Eli and Flint, but he was still confused.

Dalton was a lot more than Kurt had bargained for, but at least it kept him entertained.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fresh off their tie from Sectionals, New Directions dove right into their next project.

Christmas.

Everyone was in full swing with decorating the old tree Finn had brought in. They all started their own rendition of 'The Most Wonderful Time of the Year' though when Quinn's first line came up, she looked at Sam when she sang '_Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"_. And it irked Henry a little that it seemed that she was indirectly telling Sam to come out. But Henry didn't know to whom she meant; his parents or the school. Either way it didn't matter; the song continued and everyone decorated the tree.

It was nice to see everyone happier from last week at Sectionals, and with everyone in the Christmas spirit, Henry could rest his mind a little knowing they were all too into the season to give him a hard time.

Not that he deserved it.

Henry still felt odd about the whole thing. And by the whole thing, Henry meant everything. He felt odd about the tie at Sectionals, about Kurt's solo, Karofsky, about being with Sam and everyone so upset with him over it.

It just felt like he was in a sort of transition or limbo between one story and the next, and it didn't settle well with Henry.

He was enjoying his time with Sam. More than enjoying, he craved it. Just time alone with Sam, not even making out, just being with him was so relaxed and easy. And even if Sam had to babysit Stacey and Stevie, it was still a lot more fun than Henry would have thought.

But that, he realized, was because it was behind closed doors. It was secret and sheltered. Henry didn't mind however; he had been there last year, and when he came out it turned ugly, so he could understand why Sam was so hesitant. So Henry would wait, he was happy where he was with Sam, no pressure. And since they were out to the glee club, they could find a refuge to at least be near each other more than usual at school, not that the rest (besides Quinn) of the glee club didn't mind.

Mercedes still sent him glares and Finn would always talk about Kurt.

Loudly.

Like right after Mr. Schue told them all that they would be singing to kids in their classes to raise money for charity; even after everyone told him that they wouldn't get a dime, rather a kick in the face.

But while everyone was thinking up of ideas as to what songs to sing, Finn opened his mouth, his target: Henry. Finn looked at the fully decorated Christmas tree and sighed. "This is real nice, having the season of giving here in glee club, I just wish Kurt was here."

The mood sort of sobered at the mention of their lost comrade. "How is he?" Tina asked.

Finn smiled, despite his longing for his brother to be with them. "He's doing good. We moved Kurt in this weekend. We met the friends he'd made and they helped unpack."

"Oh, he's boarding, that's right." Rachel said. "Did he get a roommate?"

Finn smirked evilly, knowing someone would ask. Now it was Henry's turn to feel the heat. "Yeah, turns out, he's rooming with Blaine."

"Wait, isn't that the dude who was here a few weeks ago?" Puck asked. "The gay one?"

Mercedes nodded. "One and the same. Kurt told me about his rooming arrangements last night, he's really excited! He's in that house that all the friends he's made since transferring."

"I'm really happy for him. It would have been hard to live in a house where you didn't know anyone." Artie said.

The group continued talking about Kurt and other things, but for Henry, his mind blocked it all out after those few words: 'he's rooming with Blaine'.

Kurt was living, sleeping, showering, everything, in the same room as the preppy midget.

Did Burt even know? Did Burt even know that Blaine was interested in Kurt? That he was gay?

Wait, hold on. Henry didn't want to get too ahead of himself and let his anger take over. Did _he_ even know Blaine was interested in Kurt?

Well, Blaine sang 'The Boy Is Mine' with him, and sure hated Henry, if any of their interactions had been a sign. And the way Blaine looked at him was sort of a sign.

No, Henry had no idea if Blaine was interested in Kurt, but Henry did see the look in Kurt's eyes when Blaine walked through that door those weeks ago.

And that was enough.

And even so, he still needed to talk to Kurt. About sectionals. About Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Classes were going as usual for Kurt at Dalton. He was swamped with homework, papers and readings, but luckily he had someone he knew in just about all of his classes. Eli helped him with French vocab, he and Blaine bounced paper ideas off of each other, Flint helped Kurt learn the names of the bones in humans, Kurt didn't dare go near Wes or David for any sort of help in chemistry, and he and Chris spent hours drilling in Math, problem after problem in finding limits.

Kurt's days were pack filled with academics and Warblers, but Kurt was happy, there were no locker checks, death threats, unwanted kisses, and no ex-boyfriends to flaunt their new relationship with their ex-boyfriend that they never told Kurt about.

Kurt really needed to stop ranting in his head.

Anyway, despite those few things, Dalton was great, and so were the Warblers now that they all relaxed and acted like themselves. Kurt was in Warbler rehearsal sitting with Blaine, Flint and Eli while the council grinned at the group of boys.

"Alright, first I'd like to congratulate all of you on a fantastic tie at Sectionals!" David started. "You all did excellent and Kurt and Blaine did very well on their solos."

Wes spoke up next. "And with Regionals coming up, we're going to need to work a lot harder so that we don't tie next time. We got to step up our game if we want to beat New Directions."

Thad took the attention next, smiling brightly having embraced the new tradition of being normal somewhat. "But, seeing as how we're heading towards finals and diving into the holiday season, we'll be taking a bit of a break."

The boys cheered and whistled, having been worked to the bone last weeks and pretty much in general.

David raised his hand. "But that doesn't mean there's no practice. We can still sing if you want, but we won't start working towards Regionals until the New Year. But for this week, we'll be having a little game."

Wes beamed. "Secret Santa, or secret gift exchange if you will. We have all your names in a hat and each one of you will pick a name and thus your gift givee is decided."

"If you pick your own name, pick again. The gift price limit is between 15-25 dollars, no more, no less." Thad ruled out.

"And to congratulate our two soloists, they will pick names first." David said, motioning to Blaine and Kurt.

The boys applauded as Blaine and Kurt blushed and went up to the council. Kurt looked to Blaine. "You go first, you've been here longer."

Blaine shook his head. "No, you're new here, you deserve to go first."

"No, you."

"No, you first."

"Oh for Pete's sake just put both your hands in there at the same time!" Eli groaned from the sofa."

"…That's what she said." Nick snickered.

Kurt and Blaine, along with Eli, simultaneously rolled their eyes at the boyish stupidity as the majority of the other Warblers snickered along with Nick. But Kurt and Blaine did as advised and both picked out a paper from the hat.

Kurt opened his paper and read the name.

_Flint Wilson_

Well damn, this was going to be harder than he thought. He knew just about, actually, he really knew nothing about Flint, or even what he liked or disliked.

Crap.

Well, this involved shopping and nothing, whether natural disasters or evil harpies named Rachel Berry or Santana Lopez would get in the way of Kurt and his shopping.

So secret mission: Find Out SOMETHING About Flint, was a go.

One by one, the other boys lined up and took papers out of the hat as well. Kurt sat on a chair and contemplated his next move in order to figure out a good gift for Flint, while Blaine sat alone and stared at his sheet of paper, unblinking.

They both had a lot of work to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was later that evening over in Westerville. Kurt was drowning himself in his English paper, trying to ignore the loud sounds of blasting zombies coming from the main room. Wes, Flint, David, and Eli all were playing videogames together, Wes and David versus Eli and Flint.

That was when the front door swung open and a boy came flying in.

Henry walked into the main room, already knowing where to find Kurt thanks to the front desk receptionist. But before he could even make it halfway, a voice stopped him.

"It's been a while." Eli said, hardly even looking at Henry, as he rose from the sofa and walked over to Henry.

Henry stared for a moment before looking the blond up and down and smirking. "Eli Matthews, still a pole as always."

"Who is this guy?" Wes demanded, rising to stand with Eli.

"Henry Landon, still a naïve hot head as always." Eli sneered. "You shouldn't be here."

"I still have no clue as to why he's here." Wes deadpanned.

"I remember you." David said, walking towards the intruder. "You're from McKinley. You had the duet with New Directions."

"You're Kurt's ex-boyfriend." Flint said darkly standing with the rest of the boys.

"Ohhhh." Wes drawled. "That guy." He narrowed his eyes at Henry. "Douche."

"Not only that." Eli said. "But he's also familiar with Dalton, particularly Whitbeck, right?"

"He's been here before?" Flint asked.

Eli took a step towards Henry, his height far exceeding Henry's. "Yes, he actually dated a boy who lived here."

"Wait…you mean this is the guy who was always here on the weekends freshman year?" Wes asked incredulously. "You dated Sam?"

Henry looked unimpressed. "I thought you'd recognize me, Wes, David."

"You've gotten a lot taller since we last saw you." David said lowly.

"I REMEMBER NOW!" Wes cried.

Everyone looked at him with a deadpan 'are you serious?' look.

"What!" Wes muttered. He then glared at Henry. "So you were Kurt's ex-boyfriend and dated Evans a few years ago."

"And based on that duet, I'd imagine he's dating Sam again." Eli shook his head.

"What?" David asked. "That wasn't Sam. Sam didn't have bleach blond hair."

"He dyed it. It was him."

"He put lemon juice in it actually." Henry retorted.

Eli ignored him. "You know, when I heard that Kurt was dating a boy named Henry, and knowing that Kurt was from McKinley, I had a hunch that it was you." Eli said as he slowly circled Henry. "You came here almost every weekend to spend time with Sam and Parker."

"And then you just stopped coming." Wes said along. "Why did you two break up?"

Henry looked away bitterly, not enjoying the interrogation by old acquaintances at all. "That's not any of your business." Henry said softly.

"But you're back together now." Eli stated, his eyes boring into his prey.

Henry scowled at the blond. "Not that you deserve to know but yes."

"Then why are you here?" Eli ground out.

"You've done enough damage." David said.

"You saw Kurt at Sectionals; he was devastated." Flint growled.

"I hate you." Wes hissed.

Henry was taken aback by how much these four knew by just remembering him and freshman year, though he didn't know this Flint guy, the other three were ones he had talked to before. "Go ahead and hate me, I don't care. But I need to talk to Kurt and you're not going to stop me."

"What makes you think we would ever let you talk to Kurt?" Eli said as he borrowed his eyes into the intruder.

"Ya, you don't belong here; just leave" Wes said trying to make an evil face, which was hard for him.

"We all know what you want to talk about; Sectionals, Blaine. Why he shouldn't be rooming with him. You finally heard the information from Kurt's brother and probably rushed over here right after school." David felt really smart after what he said. It was like he was Sherlock Holmes.

Eli looked surprised; Flint's expression slacked into neutral, while Wes and David grew identical smirks.

"Like I said, it is none of your business." Henry was growing tired of these boys; he needed to get to Kurt.

"You can thank us for Kurt's roommate situation." Wes and David chimed in an evil unison.

Henry rolled his eyes. "I figured. There's no way Dalton would allow it. Or at least not allow it if they were to start dating."

Wes' smirk became a sneer as he moved right in front of Henry. "What's wrong with that? You moved on in seconds and the minute Kurt and Blaine even have a slight chance to even potentially have a relationship, you cry foul. You're a hypocrite."

Henry gritted his teeth; pummeling Wes wouldn't bode well if he wanted to talk to Kurt. But what Wes said was exactly what was running through Henry's mind the whole drive to Dalton. He was a hypocrite; he knew that, kissing Sam at the Wedding and agreeing to be with him so quickly looked odd and wrong from the outside. But on the inside, between Henry and Sam, there was the whole year they had together. Their chemistry and history, to them it felt real.

So, for the first time in a while, Henry took a deep breath and let his anger pour out in his exhale. He opened his eyes and looked at Wes and the other three glaring at him. He didn't feel so angry anymore.

"I am a hypocrite, I understand that, but I need to talk to Kurt." Henry said calmly.

"We are not going to let you tell Kurt anything." Wes yelled.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked as he made his way through the hall into the open living room. He was all smiles, ready to have David and Eli review his paper. But that smile fell when he saw everyone.

Mainly Henry.

"Ohhhh, this is gonna get ugly." Wes murmured to David. "Ten bucks on Kurt."

David swatted his counterpart. "Shut up!" He hissed quietly. "I wanna see Kurt's claws come out. He's so going to maul Henry's face off."

"Why are you here?" Kurt demanded of Henry. "What can YOU of all people possibly want from me?"

"I just want to talk to you." Henry pleaded; his voice softer than Kurt's.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Henry's stillness but didn't budge. He stood there for a moment, just trying to wrap his brain around why Henry would be at Dalton of all places.

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Fine. Speak."

Henry looked confused and looked around at the group of boys glaring angrily at him. "Kurt, I think we should talk privately."

Kurt noticed that each of his Dalton friends looked about ready to tear Henry limb from limb, and also that Blaine was absent. No wonder there wasn't any bloodshed yet. So Henry wanted to speak alone? Why would Kurt give him that luxury after all that he's done?

"Whatever you _think_ you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends." Kurt recited sharply, crossing his arms. His ice mask was up, that was true, and it was only going to be moments before Henry opened his big mouth and it all would come crashing down, Kurt knew that as well.

"Come on, guys, let's let them talk alone." Flint said.

"What?" Wes cried out. "No way!"

"Flint, we need to stay for Kurt." David tried to reason though he knew that a private moment was needed for the two.

"Flint." Eli said pleasantly, almost patronizingly. "We need to be here. Kurt needs our support and protection, and you of all-"

Flint was already at his limit; with Henry coming in and saying Kurt and Blaine shouldn't room together, and everything since Kurt moved to Dalton. Flint cut him off by grabbing Eli's forearm and holding it tightly. "You're just sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Eli, and mostly for your own entertainment. We're leaving."

Eli's face fell apart, crumbling to a mute dead look, and he let Flint guide him to Wes and David who were already convinced to leave. Flint turned back to Kurt and Henry. "What are you doing?" David asked as Flint walked up to Henry.

Henry saw the guy, Flint, come at him. He wasn't as tall as Henry, but a hell of a lot bigger. The dude could probably knock him out with one hit to the head. Henry knew he had to stand his ground, but Flint was ripped and had a look of rage in his eyes. Henry took a slight step back in fear as Flint came and grabbed a handful of Henry's shirt in one fist and slammed him back against the wall.

"Flint!" Kurt gasped at his sudden fury. "Stop." No matter what the situation, Kurt hated violence, that's why he never liked Henry fighting with Karofsky and Azimio. And even if Henry had lied to him and ran back to Sam, Kurt still at least cared about him.

Henry felt like it was McKinley all over again; Karofsky and Azimio. But this time, Flint was protecting someone. He was doing this to protect Kurt. Flint's hard vengeful stare bore into Henry's fearful one. "I'll give you time alone. But I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you; zero tolerance policy or not. So don't mess this up." Flint rumbled lowly. He released Henry with another slam to the wall and walked back to Wes, David and Eli, grabbing Eli by the bicep and leaving the living room. David guided Wes out as well, all three of them stilled into compliance by Flint's drastic change in personality.

So then it was just Kurt and Henry.

It seemed so long since that had happened. It seemed to long since they'd been together, privately. At all.

Kurt held his mask up as long as he could, starring blankly into Henry's eyes, waiting for him to speak. "Kurt…" Henry started softly. "I…I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at him with unbridled incredulousness. "Sorry? That's it?" Kurt spat. "How could you…what do you want from me?"

Henry looked pained; he wrung his hands and ran them through his hair. "Kurt, I- I just… you can't be rooming with Blaine!"

There, he said it. Now let the shit storm start.

And it did.

After everything, with Karofsky, Sam, Blaine, Henry, his father's heart attack, every single little thing, this was it. Kurt's boiling point. He was at his limit, he was done.

Kurt unleashed his inner Santana; claws, talons, fiery rage and all.

"You mean to tell me that you drove all the way out here to say that I can't room with Blaine?" Kurt asked with a clear, calm yet foreboding voice. "Who in the **fuck** do you think you are?"

"Kurt, listen." Henry said. "Wes and David messed with the rooming-"

"I know exactly what they did." Kurt barked. "And I'm actually grateful. I want to room with Blaine. He's kind, he understands what I've been through and he doesn't LIE to me." Kurt clenched his fists and took a step towards Henry. "Unlike you. I get chased out of McKinley, go to Sectionals and face my old glee club and what do I find? My ex-boyfriend singing a love song duet with his out of fucking nowhere, current, guy I've known for a few months and assumed straight, boyfriend." Kurt leveled a look with Henry. "And I know. I know, Henry. You and Sam? Or, you and 'Johnny'?" Kurt shook his head. "I can't even begin to describe what I felt when I finally realized that. You dated Sam before, when he went to school here, and when he transferred to McKinley, you don't tell me. You let the whole fact go to the wayside. You let Sam, your ex-boyfriend and now boyfriend again, right under my nose, under everyone's noses. And then we break up. And why was that? Because I couldn't trust you, because you lied to me. You lied to me time and time again, even though you said you never would. And then I find out about this. This…this is the biggest lie you've ever told me. I asked you, what was between you and Sam when first joined glee club. You said that he was a friend of a friend."

Kurt could feel his anger turning into hurt, but he needed to finish this, to finish with Henry once and for all.

"You lied to me. You made a fool out of me, Henry. And I had to find out from Rachel of all people, right before the competition. And it killed me. You lied to me so many times; you hid things from me and threw all my faults right back in my face. You acted so righteous, but look at what you hid, the shit you lied about. You're the biggest fucking hypocrite I've ever seen."

Henry knew that all this was coming, but he never expected Kurt to be this furious. Kurt never swore, it was so rare to see Kurt this ragged and livid. "Kurt, I couldn't tell you, Sam asked me not to tell anyone about us." Henry tried.

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Can you honestly say that it wouldn't have changed anything between us? If my ex-boyfriend was at the same school as us, it wouldn't have changed a thing?" Henry asked, a question he'd long been thinking about.

He was met with silence.

Henry sighed. "I thought so. I just couldn't tell you. He didn't want to transfer and have everyone knowing he dated me, and that he was bisexual."

"And now?" Kurt asked angrily. "What changed?"

"Us breaking up and me spending more time with him. We became friends after Rocky Horror and our old feelings came back. And that's the truth; it's what you want right?"

"Don't try and throw that shit back at me!" Kurt seethed. "So Sam didn't want to be out, but then after all this time he decides he wants to be with you? Who made the first move?"

"Sam did." Henry said honestly. "After he sang that song at the wedding, he kissed me outside of the reception, when you were dancing with Blaine." Henry ended honestly to keep Kurt from berating him about possibly ruining the wedding. "I won't lie to you now Kurt. When Sam and I talked during Rocky Horror, he told me he still loved me, and I told him the same thing. But back then, I had no clue what type of love that was. Whether it was brotherly or romantic? But after we kissed, it all came back, and I'm sorry for doing that to you, moving on so quickly. But you were with Blaine, and I-"

"So you can be with Sam, that's all fine and dandy, but I can't be with Blaine? At all?" Kurt asked shrilly. "Again, Henry, you're a hypocrite. You dating Sam is nothing to me now, I don't care. But the fact that you think you can come here and tell me that I can't room with Blaine is complete bullshit. And you're going to say that it hurts to see me and Blaine together, well it hurt to see you and Sam together too, so don't even bother."

Kurt felt his face red with anger, but he wasn't done. "You lied, you're a hypocrite, you made our whole relationship a complete waste of time and you ruined my favorite _Dirty Dancing_ song! I'm not changing anything for you, never. And even though I've listened to your excuses for not telling me about Sam, you still should have told me."

"And what about Blaine?" Henry retorted. "How long was it until you told me about him? Oh wait, it wasn't until he came spying on us, or really, just you, and after all the time you had spent with him beforehand?"

"He was helping me deal with Karofsky!" Kurt argued.

"Exactly!" Henry screamed. "It all comes down to those two for me! Blaine and Karofsky! They are exactly why we are shouting at each other right now! You wouldn't tell _me_ what was going on with Karofsky, but you'd tell _Blaine! _I was there, I was your boyfriend! Why couldn't you come to me!"

"Because you're immature and would snap at the drop of a hat!" Kurt snapped back. "You can never control you anger! Blaine's more mature and actually _talked_ to Karofsky rather than kick the crap out of him like you've done in that past!"

"And did it work?" Henry asked sassily. "Obviously not if you're here. Not if you got threatened with death. Did _Blaine's _advice really help you at all? Or was it just a huge-"

A loud, resounding smack echoed in the Whitbeck living room.

It was the first and only time Kurt had ever slapped Henry. And it was the only time they would ever physically hurt each other.

Henry cupped his slapped cheek in shock. Kurt had slapped him. This was different, this argument was way more than Henry had thought if Kurt had slapped him.

Kurt had had enough of Henry's attitude about Blaine, about everything. Kurt had never wanted to slap Henry so hard in his life. After all this, Henry had it coming.

"Stop." Kurt ground out. "You have no right to demean Blaine's advice. All you did was use violence, it would have had the same result."

Henry came back into focus. His eyes resting on Kurt in sadness. Blaine had won again, Kurt chose him. "That still doesn't tell me why you haven't told me what was going on with Karofsky."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Henry." Kurt barked. "We're not together anymore, I don't owe you a thing."

"I've told you everything, Kurt." Henry pleaded. "I've given you the truth, I've laid out all my cards. I'm not here to get you back, I came here to tell you not to room with Blaine, which I now see is a lost cause. I understand that now. And you're right, you don't owe me anything, and you don't have to listen to me when I say you can't room with Blaine. But…" Henry felt himself falling apart. "I still care about you Kurt, I want you to be safe. I just want to know what happened between you and Karof-"

That's when the front door to Whitbeck house opened and Blaine came rushing in from the snowy cold, his scarf wrapped around him tightly. Henry stopped talking and both he and Kurt looked at the new intruder. Blaine looked at the two owlishly before he recognized Henry. His face morphed into an ugly sneer as he surged toward the taller boy.

"You have no right to be here! You are trespassing on Dalton grounds and I will call the security office to make sure you are escorted out and are never allowed back in!" Blaine shouted as he came up to Henry.

Henry didn't move, didn't say anything. He already resigned to the fact that Blaine had won, and that he had no power here. But he wasn't done talking to Kurt yet. He turned to Kurt, to speak as if Blaine had never entered, but Blaine didn't stop.

"You can't just come in here and bully Kurt for whatever reason you think you may have! Especially after the stunt you pulled at Sectionals! I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here and try and talk to Kurt after Finn stopped you at the competition."

After all of Blaine's shouting, Wes, David, Eli and Flint, who were waiting just outside the living room doors (come on, you think that they would have left Kurt all alone with him? And besides, it was some good drama!) came rushing back in, figuring a fight between Henry and Blaine would be imminent.

The three boys in the living room saw the four from the hall enter and Kurt face-palmed in embarrassment of all these boys coming to his rescue. Henry felt his stomach churn; he was way outnumbered, far from a private conversation now. David went right to Blaine to keep him from going after Henry. Eli was still a little sour from Flint's comment, but he and Flint stood by just in case.

Of course, Wes went right after Henry.

"I think it's time for you to go." Wes demanded as he tried to lead Henry out.

"Don't touch me." Henry seethed hauntingly.

"Or what?" Wes demanded. "There's five of us and only one of you."

Henry smirked. "So much for the zero tolerance of bullying, huh? Five on one doesn't sound fair. This seems more like bullying to me. Good to know Kurt's in a safe place."

Wes glared with rage. "He _is_ safer! He's far safer here than with that freak Karofsky who kissed him!"

Then time stopped.

Kurt gasped, a look of shock, fear, desperation and fury crossing his face towards Wes.

Blaine looked shocked too, his eyes widely trained on the Asian boy.

David, Flint and Eli all stopped and starred at Wes' big mouth.

Henry stood frozen, staring, his eyes bulging, at Wes. "What…what did you just say?" He asked.

Wes realized his error and gasped as well, covering his mouth with both his hands. "I said nothing!" He murmured over his hands.

Kurt was freaking out. Now that Henry knew, he was bound to fly out of Westerville and go pull up at the Karofsky house and probably kill him. He had to stop Henry's rage right now or something bad was going to happen.

Kurt moved towards Henry. But Henry shifted his eyes from Wes to Kurt. "Is that true?" He asked quietly, throwing Kurt completely off guard. "Did Karofsky really…kiss you?"

Kurt was at a loss when Henry spoke so softly like that. It was so far from what he expected Henry's reaction to be. Kurt could only nod, his heart aching for having given away his secret to the one person in the world he didn't want to tell.

Henry nodded as well, sighing in resignation. "…It makes sense. Why you left, why he threatened to kill you, all of it. When did it happen?"

Kurt looked too torn to speak; too shaken by his secret come to life.

"It was during your guys' boys versus girl's mash-up thing." Blaine provided. He left out the part that he felt partially to blame for the kiss, with his naïve advice.

"That…that makes so much sense." Henry said somewhat to himself. "Kurt…that was it wasn't it? Part of the reason we broke up. It was Karofsky." Henry let out a puff of air. "But we still have our lies, our secrets and our trust issues too. You kept that from me and I kept Sam from you."

Kurt was still stunned by Henry's attitude but he was softened by it as well. Look at what had become of the conversation. "Henry…you're right, all our cards are on the table now. There's nothing I'm hiding anymore. And you said there's nothing you're hiding. But you need to understand this: You will _not_ tell _anyone_ about Karofsky. Never. You will never speak about it to anyone outside of this room. Do you understand that?"

Kurt waited in anticipation, hoping that Henry would listen and not do anything stupid. Henry stared at Kurt, wanting, shaking with rage. To tell someone, to let Karofsky have it. He wanted to shake Kurt, tell him to tell someone, to get this out in the open and resolved for what it is.

Sexual assault.

But Henry saw the desperation shining in Kurt's eyes. The fear of Karofsky's death threat still looming over 90 miles away. Henry saw it all in Kurt's eyes. And even if they weren't together, and after all this arguing, Henry knew what he had to do.

"You know I said no more lying, Kurt. And I mean it. I'll be honest from now on; there are no more secrets to keep between us. And even if we're not together, and after all this….I still care about you. And I said this to Sam: I just want you to be happy. Safe and happy. Kurt…are you safe and happy here?"

Kurt still didn't have the answer he desperately wanted, but was taken aback by Henry's serious question. Was he safe and happy here? Well, he had his friends Flint, Eli, Wes, David, and Chris. And of course he had Blaine. And not minutes ago had Flint shoved Henry into the wall to protect Kurt, not that he condoned it. He was safe with these guys. And was he happy? At first Warbler practice was a wreck, but things had gotten better, he enjoyed being with the Warblers and the other guys as Dalton. He was happy too.

Kurt nodded. "I am."

Henry felt both elated and desolated by that. He was glad that Kurt was safe at Dalton, like the money paid for, but it hurt to see that Kurt could be happy there too. Without all his friends from New Directions. Henry smiled. "Then I stand by my word. If you're safe and happy here, then I have nothing to worry about. And I have no secrets to tell anyone back at McKinley. I won't out Karofsky, I know how it feels. But if you want me to keep my big mouth shut, then I will."

Kurt softly smiled, thankful to keep the whole Karofsky situation under wraps. Not like the Neanderthal deserved it. But even though Kurt had come to some sort of an understanding with Henry thanks to his calmness, the others weren't as well known to Henry's history of aggression. Eli and Flint were still at odds with each other but both stared hard at Henry, their eyes unmoving. Wes openly hated him and glared heatedly. David wasn't as dramatic but still didn't let his guard down around the McKinley boy. None of the Dalton boy's trusted him.

But that didn't matter. Not to Henry.

"Thank you, Henry." Kurt said softly.

Henry looked around at the group of boys that Kurt had become friends with. He knew some of them, but they were guarded against him. But not Kurt; they opened up to Kurt as he did to them; which meant a lot more than they'd realize.

Kurt _was_ safe. Kurt was _happy_.

"Well…."Henry sighed. "I guess I better get going. Don't want to get caught in any storms or anything." He looked tense and awkward but ended up just shoving his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to let the door close and immerse himself in the frosty yard outside, he looked back. "Take care, Kurt."

"You too, Henry." Kurt replied softly.

And Henry walked out into the snowy winter night.

The door closed and the warm air returned for the Dalton boys. "I still don't like the guy." Wes muttered.

"Despite being a total douche, he didn't seem all that bad to me." Flint added.

"You threw him up against a wall!" Eli retorted. "How do you not hate him if you did that?"

"I did it to scare him. I didn't want him hurting Kurt." Flint argued softly against his taller half.

Eli shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't just do that to people, Flint. You can't throw someone into a wall and then turn around and say that you don't think he's all that bad."

Flint frowned; he figured Eli was still a little sore about Flint's forcefulness earlier. "Well, it's not as bad as throwing your friends' privacy to the wind and spy on their private conversations for your own amusement."

Eli looked at Flint with eyes a fire and his arms tensed. "How dare you! I wasn't spying! You all stayed with me too! So don't try and put the blame on me! And you're the one throwing his weight around! How about instead of judging me for spying you stop hiding behind your muscles and use that neglected muscle you call a brain! I'm not hurting anyone, you are!" Eli hissed as he stormed up the stairs and towards his dorm room.

A slamming door was heard a few moments later and Flint flinched. He looked down at the ground, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. He blinked once and grunted. Flint then stalked back down the hall and into his own dorm room, thought gently closing the door unlike Eli.

Wes groaned. "Aw man, now it's going to be angry classical music all night!"

"You think you've got it bad?" David asked. "I have to listen to Flint play his piano with so much angst that I'm sure it has to see a therapist!"

Blaine was still watching the door where Henry had left, his eyes unblinking. But Kurt was more concerned for his new friends. "Does this happen often?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Way too often."

David provided a more intelligent answer. "While Eli looks like the more leading one in their friendship, Flint can sometimes be dominant too. And well…"

"Their relationship is kind of complicated." Wes said sadly.

Blaine had joined in by then, tired of staring at a door that would have anymore of Kurt's ex-boyfriends coming out of. "Guys." Blaine warned. "Their business is not for us to tell."

Wes sighed. "Yes, Mom."

"Well one of them better spill if they're going to act like this." David muttered as he and Wes moped off to their upset roommate-filled rooms.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "You know, I kind of wanted to know what's been going on with those two."

"Well if you really want to know, I suggest you ask them themselves, not Wes or David. Wes would probably say Eli was an alien or something." Blaine said.

Well, Kurt thought, I do need my French paper reviewed anyway; might was well try to find out a few things while I'm at it. Maybe Eli could help me find out something about Flint that would help me figure out a gift for him.

So that found Kurt standing in front of Wes' and Eli's door laptop in hand. To say he was nervous was a little of an understatement. Eli was a tough egg to crack on a daily basis, and now that he and Flint were fighting, he was sure to be more closed off. Kurt wondered if David was still there, and if he was that if he'd be of any help in cracking Eli's hard shell. He wanted his French paper to be perfect and he absolutely needed some sort of idea of what Flint would like for a gift without actually giving away that he was Flint's secret Santa.

Kurt knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Kurt waited a few moments, seeing if they were even there to answer the door.

Then he knocked again.

God, this felt like waiting for a job interview.

Or a horror movie.

Then, "Come in, I guess." A voice sighed.

Eli.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but opened the door anyway.

Eli and Wes' room was not what Kurt was expecting. He had figured that it would have been two worlds: one clean and neat for Eli and the other side a complete train wreck for Wes. But no, the whole room was spotless; not a single thing out of place. The walls were fashionably decorated with posters and pictures of their favorite bands (Dashboard Confessional for Wes, and The Click Five for Eli) as well as Dalton memorabilia and nicely made beds.

One desk was empty, save for a few books and papers, but at the other sat Eli, his face glued to his textbook. Kurt approached cautiously and stood a few feet from him. "Uh, Eli?" Kurt asked lightly. "I…I was wondering if, uh-"

"If you plan on stuttering and stammering nonstop then I suggest you leave until you fix it." Eli said airily but with a sharp tone.

Kurt frowned, Eli was snippy in general but when angered his rudeness came out in spades. "I was wondering if you could read my French paper like you said you would. I finished it and I really want to do well on it." Kurt said as he placed his laptop on Eli's desk.

Eli let out a huge sigh. "I did say that didn't I?" He muttered to himself. "Well a promise is a promise." Eli took the laptop and began to read. Kurt pulled up Wes' desk chair and sat with him, watching Eli's face closely.

Eli was very good looking. He had a clear face and bright eyes. Even the scar on his left cheek seemed to radiate attractiveness. Kurt wondered where the scar came from, or if it was a birthmark. Eli was so different than the other boys Kurt had met. He was quiet about his life but loved to throw himself in others. Maybe he threw his life into other's because he didn't want to be in his own, Kurt thought sadly.

Eli's eyes scanned over and over, reading the paper. As one hand scrolled down the page, the other kept shaking and clenching. Eli kept trying to read, but soon his eyes began to tear up, he squeezed them shut. "I'm sorry, Kurt." He breathed shakily, his eyes shut. "I…I just can't do this right now."

Kurt watched Eli for a moment. He saw Eli shake and tear up, it had to be because of Flint. Kurt took his laptop. "I understand." Kurt replied gently. "If…if you want to talk about it…" Kurt trailed off.

Eli laughed hollowly. "When have I ever talked about it?" He glanced at Kurt's solemn face and sighed, putting his hands in his hair. "You've only known me for what? A month or so? Why do you even care?"

Kurt was taken aback. "Why wouldn't I? We're friends aren't we?"

Eli looked at Kurt stunned, his eyes wide. It had been so long since he heard someone call him a friend. "I…that we are." Eli whispered. He stared at the wall in front of his desk. "Like I said, you've only known me for a short while. There's a lot about me you don't know but…Flint and I…" Eli took a deep breath and exhaled fully. "I don't make friends very easily. I'm sarcastic, manipulative, prissy, and somewhat elitist bitch. But you knew that didn't you." Eli smiled.

"It takes a sarcastic, manipulative, prissy, and somewhat elitist bitch to know one." Kurt teased.

Eli laughed. "You and I do share a few qualities." Eli went back to a serious tone. "But even with those qualities, it's hard to make lasting friendships. But Flint… he's the only one to not walk away. Wes, David and Blaine all have their moments, but Flint; there had not been a single time that he's left my side. He's like my other half, and what happened today, him finally calling me out on my shortcomings, and what I said to him…Oh god I'm so stupid." Eli hissed as he burrowed his head into his hands.

Kurt reached to comfort Eli. "Hey, its okay, I'm sure-"

"The one person that wouldn't leave me and I treat him like that!" Eli cried. "He never let me push him away, after all that I do, he never leaves my side. And then I fuck it all up."

Kurt was surprised at Eli's limited vocabulary and swearing; maybe such emotion took it all from him. Then it hit him like a tone of bricks. He rested a gentle hand on the blond boy's back knowing he figured out what was really wrong. "Eli…do you have feelings for Flint?"

Chapter 16: Preview

Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing; there in the middle of the Dalton courtyard was the most beautiful sight ever. He couldn't believe someone had done this for him.

(You guys have any guess what is happening?)


	16. White Christmas

A/N: I would like to say thank you for all your reviews and suggestions. I fyou have any more ideas, just let me know. I also want to let you know that I decided to post shorter chapters so I can update faster. Therefore the preview that you read last chapter will not happen till next. I hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 16:

He rested a gentle hand on the blond boy's back knowing he figured out what was really wrong. "Eli…do you have feelings for Flint?"

Eli whipped his head around to look at Kurt. "Wha...what makes you say th…that?

"I've got this feeling the reason you've started to act this way towards Flint is you have feelings for him." Kurt could feel that this was going to be hard having this conversation. He felt for Eli, he knew how it felt to come out of the closet.

Eli couldn't believe this was happening to him. How could Kurt know? He had to do something to stop the questions. What he was about to do was wrong but he knew that he needed Kurt to stop. Eli stood up and faced the new boy of the group. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Is this what you do? Try to make everyone gay like you."

Kurt couldn't believe what Eli was saying, he felt like he was back at McKinley. Wasn't this what he was trying to get away from? The more he thought about it the more sorry he felt for Eli. "I know this must be difficult, but just know I'm here for you." Kurt didn't know where this calm came from but he new he needed to be if he was going to help his new friend. If this were a month ago he would have been shaken and probably would say something insulting to hurt Eli back. Kurt could see that Eli was getting even more upset.

"Fuck you Kurt; no wonder you had to transfer schools, Karofsky was probably right; you were trying to make him gay." Eli couldn't believe he just said that. He wanted to make Kurt quit talking about him and Flint but he had to go too far this time. What has gotten into him? Kurt was just trying to help.

Kurt stood and looked Eli straight in the eyes. "I am sorry if I was wrong and offended you. I'm just trying to help; like I said before I'm here for you; just let me know if you wanna talk." Kurt turned around and went to leave the room. He new if he stayed longer he might of said something to make things worse then they already were. Before he could open the door he heard a little whisper that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"You're right." Eli felt a weight lift of his shoulders. Maybe it was time to come clean. He didn't know Kurt that well but he could feel that the boy wouldn't judge him and he needed that right now. "I can't keep hiding, it's ruining me."

Kurt went and sat back down on the bed but said nothing. He knew it wasn't his time to speak.

"I'm…I'm in love with Flint. Okay maybe not in love but… a strong like. He has always been there for me. Like I said before he is the only one that has never left me, even when I act like a dick." Eli went and sat beside Kurt. "I don't know why I am telling you this. We hardly know each other, but I feel that I can trust you."

Eli could trust Kurt, Kurt felt it was time for him to say something. "Maybe that's it. We do know each other. I know how you're feeling." He took a deep breath. "I know you don't know this but I had a huge crush on Finn."

Eli opened his mouth is shock. "Finn, as in your brother Finn?"

"My step-brother actually but the one in the same." Kurt wasn't sure how much he should tell his new friend but then just decided to tell everything. Maybe his story could help someone. "It was before we were brothers." Kurt laughed a little. "It is actually the reason we are bothers now."

Eli looked at Kurt with confusion.

"I know, I know; it sounds weird and maybe it is." Kurt then told Eli the whole story, from Finn saving his clothes during dumpster dives, to him thinking he had a chance with Finn by getting their parents together, to the whole Fag word being used and then them coming to an understanding and then becoming brothers. "As you can see everything worked out and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Maybe you just need to tell Flint how you feel." Kurt hoped that what he told Eli was at least some help. He wants to be able to help someone just like Blaine helped him.

Eli started to look to the floor. "I did tell him.

Kurt was a little surprised to hear that. That was totally unexpected. Maybe that is the reason for all the secrets that he could tell Eli and Flint were hiding. "What happened?"

"It was this past summer, the week before school started. We decided to go to the movies." Eli's voice started to crack a little remembering the night that turned into nightmares. He tried to get it out, that night has been chipping away at him for months and now was the time he told someone.

Kurt kept silent forcing himself not to interrupt; he understood that Eli needed to talk.

"I had an amazing time." Eli smiled "We saw a movie and went for dinner at this little Greek place by the theatre. It was great." He couldn't sit anymore; he needed to walk around the room. "Sometimes he would touch my hand and then pretend it was an accident." Eli was talking even faster. Just thinking about Flint this way made his heart speed up. "During the movie he even put his arm on the top of my seat and started to rub my neck. I felt so close to him that night. At the restaurant we were talking about what classes we had for the coming year. He was being so perfect and I just had to tell him." So this was the moment. The moment where everything went down hill. Eli knew he had to tell someone but it hurt reliving the moment. "So I just came right out and told him that I had feelings for him and wanted more then just friendship."

"Wow, you had a lot of courage." Kurt was proud of his new friend. It was more then he did with the first person he liked. He was basically a stalker to Finn.

"Well it backfired on me, he told me that he wasn't gay and he never wanted to hear me say stuff like that again." Eli almost started to cry. "He was nice about it but he's made sure I have never brought it up again. And I never did until this moment."

"Do you know why he doesn't want you to talk about it? Is it because he isn't gay?" Kurt really wasn't sure how he was going to help Eli with this situation.

"I know he has feelings for me, I just don't know what to do." Eli was desperate for a solution.

Kurt then came up with an idea hoping it was the right way to go in this situation. He stood and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. He then gave it to love struck boy next to him.

"What's this?" Eli opened the folded slip of paper and smiled when he saw Flint's name written in the center. "Flint is your Secret Santa?"

"No, he's yours now." Kurt laughed when Eli launched himself at Kurt for a big hug.

"Well this is great; you get to have my Secret Santa then." Eli ran over to his desk and opened a little box he had sitting on top. He grabbed his slip of paper and handed it to Kurt. "Here, you are going to be so exited."

Kurt starred at the name on the slip of paper. Right where Flint's name was on his now stood a name he knew a too well…Blaine.

_Haul out the holly  
Put up the tree before my spirit falls again  
Fill up the stocking  
I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now_

New Directions were in one of the many classrooms they had planned on caroling in because Mr. Shue decided to have them raise money and Christmas spirit. Finn didn't know why his mentor was making them do this, everyone knew they were going to get reamed. And they were right. The first of many comments started to flow out of the students' mouths. "YOU SUCK" … "Who goes caroling with a band?" … "I seriously would rather be learning."

_For we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute_

("You're making me hate Christmas.")_  
Candles in the window  
Carols at the spinet_

That's when the teacher's shoe came flying and hit the drum. Finn knew they had to get out of there. They ran all the way to the glee room. You could tell everyone was upset and understandably. "I can't believe that teacher let those students speak to us like that." Rachel stared as the rest of he Glee club was decorating the new Christmas tree Mr. Shue picked up for them.

"I can't believe she threw her shoe at us." Puck sat there.

"I guess we're done caroling." Tina assumed just like the rest of the club. But not Finn.

"No we're not guys. We can't let what happened ruin our Christmas spirit." Finn was trying to reason with the rest of the club. "We are going to practice and gear up for round two tomorrow.

Henry decided to speak, it was his goal this Christmas to get back on the clubs good side and hopefully he could start with Finn since he was the Captain of the club. "Finn's right you guys; we can't let this deter us. Mr. Shue got us this new tree to inspire us." Before Finn could say anything negative like it seemed he was, slowly Henry started to sing.

_Yes, we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry_

Seeing what Henry was doing, Sam and Quinn joined in picking up the pace a little.

_So climb down the chimney  
Turn on the brightest string of light I've ever seen  
Slice up the fruitcake  
It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

Even though they were upset with Henry it was kind of hard to not sing with him. He had a beautiful voice and it was Christmas after all. So they all joined in, well all but Finn. They sang the song almost a regular speed while they were finishing up Mr. Shue's tree.

_For I've grown a little leaner  
Grown a little colder  
Grown a little sadder  
Grown a little older_

Mercedes nudged Finn to get him to start singing with them. She was still upset at Henry but it was Christmas and felt it was time to get over the anger a little bit.

Finn on the other hand didn't want to let anything go. He heard from Kurt late last night during their brother time (he finally got Kurt to stop calling it 'lady chats') that Henry went over to Dalton and confronted Kurt about rooming with Blaine. He felt a little guilty being the reason why Henry went over there but extremely happy that Kurt gave Henry what was coming to him and even a slap. The whole thing now is that he didn't want to sing because of Henry. It was his idea to continue caroling but Henry had to take his moment and bring the group together with song. He used to do that. But no, he was going to have to sing or else they would think he wasn't a team player. So he started to sing with everyone else now at the proper fast pace.

_And I need a little angel  
Sitting on my shoulder  
Need a little Christmas now_

__Everyone was dancing, singing, throwing tinsel at each other; just having a great time.

_For we need a little music  
Need a little laughter  
Need a little singing  
Ringing through the rafter_

_And we need a little snappy  
"Happy ever after"  
Need a little Christmas now_

The song was over and everyone had great smiles on their faces. You would never tell that there were problems; just great friends. Most of the group told Henry that they were going to move past everything and try to go back to how it was. Even Rachel in her own way wanted to make up with Henry.

"Even though I still 100% support Kurt, we need to become a cohesive unit so we can win at Regionals. So I forgive you." Rachel for some reason gave Henry a two cheek kiss and left the room with Finn following. The rest had a big group hug hoping this was the end of the drama but they all new it wasn't.

When everyone was leaving Sam pulled Henry aside and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I am so happy; this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Our first Christmas as a couple in a long time." Henry said as they embraced. "Do you remember our tradition?"

Sam smiled as he rested his head on Henry's shoulder. "Are you talking about the Christmas we barricaded our selves in my room at Dalton the day after Christmas and watched old Christmas movies till we fell asleep? I still can't believe you brought a TV over."

"Well I thought watching old movies together would be romantic. I didn't want you all by yourself at that school. You still never told me why you stayed at Dalton for Christmas that year." Henry was trying to get Sam to open up more about the past.

"It doesn't matter. You know we only did it that one year, it's not a tradition." Sam tried to change the topic back to this Christmas.

"Well you can come to my place the day after Christmas this year and we can make it a tradition." Henry wiggled his eyes at his boyfriend hoping he says yes. Henry had big plans for him and Sam this year. "Is it a deal?"

"Well…..I don't know." Making Henry sweat it out a bit before he answered. Sam laughed at the look Henry was giving him. "Of course I'll be there."

"How could you forgive Henry like that?" Finn started yelling at Rachel when they got to the stage. "The way he treated Kurt, my brother. He doesn't deserve forgiveness."

Rachel took Finn's hands in hers and sighed. She looked straight into her boyfriend's eyes. "Why shouldn't I forgive him? I forgave you."

"You have?" Finn smiled and gave Rachel the biggest hug he could without hurting her. Finn didn't know how long he could have handled fighting with Rachel over the Santana incident. They broke apart from the hug and right away Finn went in for a kiss. Rachel stopped him.

"Why are you so angry at Henry?" Rachel brought Finn down to the edge of the stage, got him to sit and then sat down beside him. "I know what he did was uncalled for but you kinda did the same thing."

"What! I would never." Finn was ready to get into another argument again. How could Rachel believe he would treat anyone the way Henry treated Kurt?

"Calm down Finn, just listen." Rachel grabbed Finn's hands again. "Henry lied about Sam but he didn't cheat on Kurt, they were not together when Sam and Henry got together the first time." Rachel could tell that Finn was about to explode listening about Henry and Sam.

Rachel was right, Finn was about to explode thinking again about Henry and Sam. He couldn't believe Kurt used to go out with Henry. "That douche."

"Language, Finn." Rachel scolded her boyfriend. "I know you are upset but please listen to what I have to say."

Finn nodded his head.

"Like I was saying, Henry and Sam were not together when Henry was with Kurt; Just like you weren't with Santana when you were with me." Rachel looked pointedly at Finn. "You lied about it too and told me nothing happened."

Finn was about to stand up and defend himself again.

Rachel again calmed him down. "I understand now, we were not together. I was even going out with Jessie at the time. I think what upset me the most was that I wouldn't be your first." Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder. "I think there is something else bothering you about Henry; does it have something to do with Kurt leaving?"

"Kurt should be here with us. He shouldn't have had to leave the school and now he moved out of the house to be at Dalton. Henry was his boyfriend; he should've seen what was going on and stopped it." Finn was having a hard time dealing with his emotions.

Rachel finally realized what was going on. "I think there is more still, I don't' think it is Henry you're mad at, I think you are angry at yourself."

Finn started to look at his feet.

"You feel that you could've done something more to help Kurt and maybe he wouldn't have left." Rachel knew she hit the nail right on the head. "Am I right?"

Finn jumped down from where they were sitting. "If only I tried to take care of Karofsky sooner, things wouldn't have gotten this far. It was my job to protect him and I blew it." Finn's mind was racing a mile a minute. How could he call himself a good brother when he let what happened to Kurt happen?"

Rachel dropped down from the stage, walked over to her boyfriend and made sure he was looking straight in her eyes. She even put both hands on the sides of his head to make sure he paid attention. "It wasn't your job to deal with Karofsky, it was the school's. The school finally did something when Coach Sylvester expelled him but the school board intervened and let him back. It is not your fault."

Finn just starred at Rachel's beautiful brown eyes.

"Finn, tell me you believe me." Rachel pleaded.

Finn had to admit that Rachel was right. It was the school board that failed his brother, not him. He could breath easier and felt a weight lifted off his chest. "You're right Rachel, I'm sorry I went off on you earlier."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend. "That's okay sweetie but do you think you could forgive Henry?"

"I don't know; I understand him now but not sure I am ready to just forgive and forget; he still did hurt Kurt."

"Maybe you could just start be being a little nicer. We need to be a team again if we are going to win Regionals this year." Rachel of course brought it back to Glee and winning.

Finn couldn't deny his girlfriend anything right now. "For you Rachel, I'll do anything."

Rachel clapped and smiled. "Well, I know what will make you feel better."

Finn's eyes opened wider. "Really, here? Well okay if you insist." Finn brought Rachel into a kiss and went o put his hand up her shirt."

Rachel pushed Finn away. "Not that Finn! Really, how could you think I meant that? We are at school." Rachel was mortified hoping no one saw what just happened.

Finn being embarrassed by his mistake put his hands up in submission. "Um…um…um well I thought…I'm sorry."

"What I meant was I would sing you a song." Rachel went over to the stereo and set her iPod up to play the background of the song she planned to sing to Finn. "I planned this when we were fighting and I wanted to tell you I forgave you. So ignore some of the words."

Finn was laughing in his head. Only Rachel would know that her voice made him feel better. Finn went and sat in one of the audience chairs as Rachel began to sing.

_Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmas-ing with you_

Finn was so glad that they were going to be spending Christmas together. He had big plans for them this year.

_Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say_

Rachel was so overwhelmed with her luck of having Finn that a tear slowly rolled down her right check.

_That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you_

Rachel went down the stage during the music interlude. She sat down on Finn's lap and kissed him on his check. Then she continued to sing.

_Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you_

The song ended with the couple in a loving kiss.

Back at Dalton academy Wes, David and Blaine were in a small study room in the library going through a stack of sheet music that Blaine had gotten for them to choose a couple songs for the Warblers to sing for some sort of surprise he was planning. Wes looked at Blaine who was rummaging around the music franticly. "Blaine calm down. Why don't you tell us what this surprise is so we know what type of music you're looking for?"

This morning Blaine had come up with a brilliant present for his Secret Santa and he new he needed help so he grabbed all the Christmas sheet music the Warblers had and got two of his best friends to help him find the right ones. "Okay, I will tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell Kurt."

"So this is a surprise for Kurt?" David wasn't surprised at all. All Blaine could talk about recently was Kurt. _I have to go meet Kurt for Coffee. Do you think Kurt is okay living with me? Put down those paint ball guns, Kurt would kill you if you got anything on him._ It was getting a little annoying but the boys knew that Blaine had a little crush. "Of course we won't tell, I am guessing this has something to do for your Secret Santa."

Blaine stopped what he was doing. "Ya, I picked Kurt and I was having a hard time thinking of what to get him for Christmas but it came to me this morning when I heard him talking on the phone."

"**So the choir room is all decorated for Christmas?" Kurt asked his friends Rachel and Mercedes who were on conference call with him. "Did you guys also say you are caroling at school?"**

**Blaine pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't disturb Kurt who was at his mirror on speakerphone. He could hear Rachel loud and clear on the other end. "It was Mr. Schue's idea. We are raising money and spreading Christmas cheer."**

**Mercedes interrupted the excited diva. "We start today. I don't think it will go well. Mr. Schue is also getting us a new tree so we don't have to use the one Finn found at the side of the road."**

"**You guys seem to be having fun." Blaine could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice. **

"**We wish you were here with us." Blaine heard Rachel say. Blaine was starting to get a little sad too. Was Kurt happy here at Dalton? Did he make a mistake coming here? "It's not the same without you." **

**If he didn't know better Blaine would think Mercedes read his mind with the next question she asked. "Are you happy at Dalton?"**

**Blaine was holding his breath, lying on the bed, trying not to make a sound. He couldn't believe he was eavesdropping on his roommate but he really wanted to hear the answer to the question. "Do you know what? I really am happy. Don't get me wrong, I miss singing, shopping and just hanging out with you all but what I have here is great. No one could ever compare to you guys and I will always love you but I have a new group of friends that I know will be there for me and support me just like you did. The only difference is I am safe at this school. Also rooming with Blaine is kinda fun."**

**Kurt took the phone off of speaker. "So Rachel, are you going to forgive Finn yet?" Kurt left the room and Blaine couldn't help but smile. When he got out of bed it hit him. He knew what he was going to give Kurt for Secret Santa.**

"So I decided to invite New Directions here so we can put on a Christmas concert and have a little party. What do you think?" Blaine went back to searching for great songs to sing at the concert.

Wes and David looked at each other and smiled. They knew the reason Blaine was going all out for Kurt. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Okay so that is the last problem we have till we get our Christmas break homework." Chris said to Kurt after a long 2 hours of study. They were at Deltoro's; a little coffee shop that was just 5 minuets away from Dalton. They just finished their math homework for the week. "So what are you doing for Christmas break?"

"Well, I'm going home for the holiday this Saturday morning. My family and I will be decorating the house that night." Kurt was packing up all of the books and papers that were stacked around the tables.

"That sounds like fun." Chris said a sipped his coffee.

"It is going to be a great Christmas this year. I only wish my family would listen to me about the decorations. I gave a whole presentation to them on Skype last week on how all white was what we should be doing this year." There a couple things that Kurt could talk about for hours on and that was clothes and decorating.

"Of course, Elle Décor said white is the way to make your house sparkle this Christmas." Chris couldn't believe he knew that. If anyone were to tell him five months ago he would be reading a Fashion and Décor magazines and actually remember what was in them; he would have thought them crazy. But when Kurt brought some magazines for him 2 weeks ago during one of their study sessions, all because one Saturday Kurt saw him out of uniform and told him that _I will not tolerate another person in my life wearing plaid. I have to suffer with Finn and my Dad; I will not take it anymore._ He found them interesting and he even buys him own now and tried to impress Kurt with some of his newer clothes he bought.

Kurt loves how easy it is to talk to his new friend. Chris was a great guy. It wasn't the same with Blaine. With Blaine there was always that little feeling that he needed to put up his guard. Maybe it is because he new he some feelings for Blaine and could get hurt. With Chris, the wall he has up comes down. He is able to talk freely with him. "I know right? I told them this but my Dad says he is not going out and buying a whole new set of decorations when we have 5 boxes in the attic that are perfectly fine."

"What does Carol think?" Chris asked

"She would love to go with my idea but in the end she agreed with my Dad." Kurt pouted a little.

"How about I sneak into your house at night when your family is sleeping and I switch all the decorations for white ones?" Chris started to laugh when Kurt got this weird look in his eyes thinking that he was serious.

"Oh my, you had me going there for a second." Kurt was laughing with Chris now. "So tomorrow after school we are going Christmas shopping right?"

"Ya, of course; I have so many sisters I need to buy for and could use your help." Chris was thankful he had someone who knew what his sisters would like clothes-wise. For the past couple years, they kept returning the gifts he gave them. This year he was going to wow them.

"That's great; I am having trouble picking out a gift for Finn and my Dad so you can help me with that." You might be wondering why Kurt wasn't buying Blaine's gift when he went shopping. What you don't know is that Kurt has a plan.

"So our tree's gone, so our presents are missing." Finn was trying to bring everyone together again after all their decorations and presents were stolen from unknown source the night before. At first Mr. Shue thought it was Coach Sylvester but it turn out to be some guy in a Santa costume according to Brittney.

"Santa's probably fixing the denser chips has we speak." Brittney was convinced it was Santa who she saw last night.

Again before Finn could continue Henry stepped up to the group. "Finn's right. All around the world today way worst things have happened to people then this. Sorry but I'm not going to let this get us down. Tis' the season"

Sam came over and put his arms around his boyfriend. He couldn't have been more proud. Just last week it seemed nothing was going right for Henry but now it looks like he is turning into a leader. It turns out a lot of the Glee club agreed. The girls were nodding their head with a passion that said they listened to every word Henry said. Most of the boys came over and pumped Henry's fist to show support.

There was one who couldn't understand what was happening. This was his job to inspire the club. He was the leader. Finn knew he promised Rachel he would be nice but now this has nothing to do with Kurt. Now Henry was coming into his territory. Finn was not going to let this wannabe take over. Finn knew what he had to do; he had to come up with a plan.

After the classroom was cleaned up Mr. Shue got everyone to sit. "Before we get into what we are going to do to make up for the stolen presents, I have an announcement to make. Last night I got a call from a one Blaine Anderson from Dalton."

Everyone's ears perked up; they all were interested thinking it was about Kurt. "What's wrong?" Mercedes asked. She was worried that something bad might have happened to her best friend.

The whole club was waiting for Mr. Shue's answer. "Nothing is wrong Mercedes." There was a huge sigh of relief. "Blaine, Kurt's friend has asked us to be apart of a concert/party that is being thrown in Kurt's honor this Friday. It is kind of a Christmas present for Kurt."

As the room started to get a little noisy because of the exciting news, it was Mr. Shue who noticed one of his students who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. "Of course this is not mandatory, if you're not able to attend then that is alright." Mr. Shue looked directly at Henry who smiled and gave a little nod of thanks to the teacher. "I would like as many of you to go if you can. Also The Warblers have picked the group numbers that will be performed by both groups together. I have the sheet music for us to practice. Blaine has also said that he would like if we want to have solos from New Directions."

No one was more excited now then Rachel. "What should I perform? I need to find a song that will show off my talent. The Warblers did not get to hear me sing at Sectional so my talent might scare them."

"We all know your voice would scare a dog away." Santana made her usual insult

"I kicked my dad once when he tried to feed our puppy a hot dog. Poor Miss Kitty; forced to eat her own kind." Brittney said in her usual serious tone.

Rachel tried to stare down the Latina but it didn't work. "I am talking about mind games. If they see how talented I am and what they have to look forward to at Regionals then they might get worried and blow it at completion."

'Regionals is not for some time Rachel." Tina mentioned. "Also they would know about you, they have Kurt."

"You're right, they know about all of us, all our moves, all our strategies. We only got to see them perform once but Kurt, he knows all." Rachel was starting to hyperventilate but Finn grabbed her hand and she calmed down.

"It's okay Rachel, you don't need to worry. We get to see them perform too at the concert. We even will be able to sing with them." Finn reasoned with his girlfriend. Rachel nodded

Mr. Shue again started talking. "Since we don't have all night on Friday, Blaine said that we get four songs. So I was thinking, we have two solos and two mini group numbers." Everyone nodded. "So who wants to….." Rachel raised her hand so fast that she almost hit Finn in the face. "Okay so Rachel will do a solo and I was thinking that we would change things up again and let someone else get a performance solo that usually doesn't" Everyone was in agreement. "I would like to ask Brittney if you wouldn't mind singing a solo."

"Of course, I'm awesome." Brittney said then went back to playing with Santana's hair.

"Okay, so the rest of you please split up into two mini groups then we can leave. I want to see all of those who are coming here tomorrow morning so we can start practice for the concert. Thanks, and see you all tomorrow." Mr. Shue concluded and left the room.

As everyone one was packing up and talking amongst themselves, Finn went over to where Henry, Sam and Quinn were in a deep conversation. "It's okay Quinn, I am fine with not going but please, you have to go. You're friends with Kurt and he would be upset if you missed it because of me."

Before Quinn could say anything the trio noticed the tall teen standing behind them. "I am sorry for interrupting but can I talk to Henry for a moment?" Finn asked.

Quinn stepped up. "I don't think we need a fight right now Finn."

"I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk." Finn said putting his hands up in submission.

Henry nodded and walked to the empty side of the classroom knowing Finn would follow. Henry didn't know what to think about Finn, recently it seemed that Finn had gotten over what had happened and was back being the old Finn but there were some moments when he would see darkness and anger in Finns eyes and most of the time it was directed at him. "Okay, what's up? You wanted to talk."

"I want to tell you that I forgive you for what happened with Kurt. I am not sorry for getting on your case for it but I guess I forgive you." Finn sounded sincere and Henry was glad that he could finally put all the mess behind him and move on with a life with Sam. As the two boys went in for the one arm bro hug Finn lowered his voice and made sure only Henry could hear him. "I might have forgiven you for what happened with Kurt but I know what you're doing now and I won't allow it. I am watching you, just remember that."

Next Chapter: The Christmas concert, Kurt's courtyard surprise, Eli/Flint moments, gift giving and Blaine meets Chris for the first time.


End file.
